el lado humano de sasuke uchiha
by starsmoon1981
Summary: sasuke esta enamorado de naruto ,pero este sin razon aparente lo odia con todas sus fuerzas a tal punto de destrozarlo por completo,que pasa cuando sasuke tiene un secreto, y que hara naruto por el perdon de su teme. YAOI-MPREG NARUSASU
1. prologo

**A/Nota: Hola a todos soy nueva en escribir fanfics de naruto, no soy una escritora perfecta, pero al menos algo el intento. Me he enamorado de naruto, me encanta el anime, pero sobretodo me gusta la pareja narusasu, he leído muchos fics de ellos, tanto en inglés como en español, la mayoría es de naruto el bueno y sasuke el malo, por eso decidí tratar de invertir las cosas a ver como resulta. En mi historia sasuke no mato a itachi, el equipo hebi están con él, y él sabe la verdad acerca de la masacre de su clan…voy a explorar la parte humana de sasuke, siéntanse libre de leerla, Así que empezare con la historia.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

_Cursiva-pensamiento de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyubi**

**Prologo**

Sasuke Uchiha un ninja renegado de Konoha único sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan, antiguo miembro del team 7, y mejor amigo y rival del ninja más hiperactivo del pueblo de konoha, y contenedor de uno de los demonios más poderosos como lo es el zorro de las 9 colas conocido como kyubi. Hace 3 años huyo de konoha en búsqueda de poder para vengarse contra su hermano mayor itachi uchiha que fue el que asesino a casi toda su familia dejándolo a él como el único sobreviviente, traicionando a konoha y a todos sus amigos en especial a naruto uzumaki, se convirtió en un ninja renegado, que bajo el mando de orochimaru fue uno de los criminales más buscado en todo el mundo ninja.

Pero finalmente la mente del joven ninja rompió cuando secretamente escucho una conversación entre su amo orochimaru y su asistente kabuto, donde ambos conversaban acercan de la masacre del clan uchiha, exponiendo el secreto más guardado de toda konoha, en el que itachi asesino a su familia bajo las ordenes de Danzo uno de los antiguos ancianos del pueblo, lo cual evidentemente causo que el mundo de sasuke uchiha diera un giro totalmente inesperado. Para la sorpresa de sus propios compañeros el equipo hebi conformado por siugutsu, karin y juugo, el joven rompió en llanto, impactado por saber que todo lo que hizo fue una pérdida de tiempo, por una parte se sintió aliviado por saber que su hermano no era la persona que él pensó que era, pero por otra parte con respecto a konoha no sabía que pensar al respecto. A pesar de saber la verdad, ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir viviendo en la venganza sabiendo que lo que dijo anteriormente su sensei kakashi era toda la verdad, acerca de que nada bueno le dejaría la venganza, por eso junto a sus compañeros decidió matar a orochimaru para después regresar a konoha, a cumplir con su condena y esperar que cierto rubio lo perdone por todo el daño que él le ha hecho.

"_Bueno naruto, voy a ir a konoha solamente por ti, espero que puedas me, por todo el daño que te hice dobe, lamento mucho haber sido cegado por mi odio y abandonarte como lo hice, nunca deje de pensar en ti dobe, ni siquiera estando aquí con orochimaru, el miserable finalmente está muerto, ahora espero hacer las cosas bien contigo naruto, quiero empezar desde cero dobe, quiero ser un nuevo sasuke por ti, uno que no reprima sus sentimientos, que no sea egoísta, uno que sienta y viva de verdad, te sorprenderá dobe que quizás es hora de que tú y los demás del pueblo de konoha vean al verdadero sasuke uchiha ,ese que murió cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por su propio hermano, itachi donde quieras que estés, deseo de corazón que este bien aniki, seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar nuevamente."_

Y con esos pensamientos en su mente sasuke y sus amigos se dirigieron inmediatamente a konoha con la esperanza de empezar una nueva vida en su pueblo natal, sin sospechar que las cosas en konoha son totalmente diferente, y que lamentablemente para sasuke su verdadero infierno esta a punto de empezar.

Continuara…..


	2. el retorno de un exvengador

**A/Nota: gracias, gracias por los comentarios de mi historia, aquí empieza todo, espero seguir así con la historia…**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia..**

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita- pensamiento de kyubi **

3 años ,solamente 3 años le han bastado a sasuke uchiha finalmente deshacerse de su peor pesadilla que fue su maestro Orochimaru. 3 años que nada ni nadie pueden imaginarse el infierno que el paso bajo el mando de esa vil y cruel serpiente arrastrada ,además de su fiel asistente kabuto,que misteriosamente desaparecio,como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, no es que le importe mucho, pero sabiendo de antemano la fidelidad casi enfermiza de este hacia la serpiente, le hace muy extraño que él no haya estado aquí para proteger a su maestro, el joven uchiha suspiro profundamente no tiene caso pensar en el pasado , o en el porqué de las cosas ahora solamente tenía una idea en mente y era regresar a konoha, especialmente regresar a lado de cierto rubio hiperactivo, que poco a poco y sin quererlo se ganó el corazón del uchiha.

"_Ni yo mismo se cómo empecé a verte en otra luz dobe, pero no te he podido sacar de mi mente, incluso cuando itachi me dijo que para poder vencerlo tenía que acabar con la persona más importante para mí, y en ese momento supe de inmediato que tú eras esa persona para mi dobe, por eso nunca fue mi intención realmente de matarte, me pregunto qué pensaras de mi ahora naruto, supongo que ya es hora de averiguarlo"_

Después de salir de sus pensamientos, miro de reojo lo que alguna vez fue el lugar donde vivió , creció ,y todo lo que padeció y por primera vez en su vida sasuke uchiha se pregunta si valió la pena realmente su abandono de konoha , pero la pregunta más importante es que si mereció lo que realmente sucedió con orochimaru, que es el secreto más grande para él ,y que nadie ni siquiera sus nuevos amigos saben lo que realmente sucedió con él y su sensei. Porque el abismo, la crueldad, el dolor , el horror que padeció frente a esa serpiente fue entre ellos dos, ni siquiera karin, suigetsu y juugo que llegaron a él por diferentes motivos, tienen conocimiento alguno de lo que ese miserable le hizo, ninguno sabe el dolor que sasuke uchiha ha mantenido para sí mismo en estos 3 años bajo la tutela de ese psicópata.

-Porque maldito, porque me destruiste la vida, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento de haber acabado con tu vida-dice el moreno entre lágrimas viendo fríamente el cadáver de su sensei.

Lloraba como nunca lloro , su dolor no era comparado ni siquiera por la masacre de su familia, sus amigos afueran están totalmente en shock jamás pensaron ver a un sasuke uchiha tan emocional, tan sensible , pero sobretodo tan totalmente roto, ni en su mejores sueños pudieron ver como su líder se desmoronaba tan rápidamente y ante sus propios ojos. Por eso la primera en reaccionar ante ver al uchiha totalmente en estado de pánico fue karin, que se acercó a sasuke con mucho cuidado.

-sasuke kun estas bien, nosotros estamos aquí contigo—dice karin dulcemente a sasuke

Sasuke se volteo a verla mirándola fijamente, para la mayor sorpresa de cada uno de ellos, el moreno se lanzó a sus brazos llorando más fuerte que antes, rompiendo totalmente el muro que él había creado por tanto años debido a la muerte de sus padres.

-snif..karin..suigetsu..juugo ya no puedo más..sniff..sniff..estoy cansado…harto de fingir ser alguien que no soy…tengo sentimientos vale…estoy tan cansado de todo esto-dice sasuke abrazando más fuerte a su amiga pelirroja

-estamos aquí sasuke no estas solo, siempre seremos tus amigos—dice karin acariciando dulcemente el cabello del moreno

-a veces creo que lo mejor hubiese sido que itachi no me hubiese dejado con vida, era mejor que yo hubiese muerto con mi familia-dice sasuke casi en un susurro

-no digas eso sasuke, olvidas quien eres tú ?...eres sasuke uchiha sobreviviente de uno de los clanes más poderoso del mundo ninja—decía suigetsu firmemente a su amigo

-PERO ESE ES EL PROBLEMA, YO NO SOY COMO ITACHI SI ALGUNA VEZ LO DESEE YA NO QUIERO SERLO-decia el joven soltándose bruscamente de los brazos de karin

Los 3 estaban totalmente sorprendidos por la explosión emocional del joven uchiha, pero se mantuvieron en silencio, como sus únicos y más fieles amigos decidieron dejar que sasuke exprese totalmente lo que siente, después verían que hacer, eso si pasara lo que pasara apoyaría al achicha hasta el final.

-YO NO QUERIA SER FUERTE..NO QUERIA SER ARROGANTE Y BASTARDO COMO TODO EL MUNDO ME VIO..ALGUIEN SE DIGNO EN PREGUNTAR QUE RAYOS PASABA CONMIGO NADIE..ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE..EXCEPTO NARUTO SOLAMENTE EL DOBE Y ESO ES PORQUE EL ESTABA SOLO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO..PERO NI SIQUIERA EL DOBE ME CONOCIO COMO DECIA..PORQUE SI ASI FUERA PORQUE DEMONIOS SE RINDIO Y DEJO DE PERSEGUIRME…LO QUE ME QUEDA CLARO QUE NARUTO ME DEBE DE ESTAR ODIANDO DE VERDAD-decía el moreno mientras cae de rodillas, derramando más lagrimas que ante, temiendo que su ser amado, la persona más preciosa para él, la que pensó día y noche en cada momento de su estancia con orochimaru, debe estar odiándolo, y él no sabe si podrá resistir el hecho que quizás perdió a naruto uzumaki para siempre, entonces más calmadamente se dirigió a sus amigos.

-gracias chicos porque a pesar de mi frio comportamiento han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas—decia sinceramente el moreno a sus amigos

-WOW este debe ser el fin del mundo , sasuke uchiha agradeciendo algo ,wow no sé qué decir—decia el chico de cabello blanco sonriendo a su amigo

-quizás es porque este sasuke que esta frente a ustedes es el verdadero sasuke uchiha, pensé que si me hacia el fuerte, el duro ,el bastardo propiamente dicho nadie me podía lastimar, pero obviamente me equivoque, así que para que seguir pretendiendo ser fuerte cuando evidentemente no lo soy—decia el moreno suspirando profundamente.

Y todos se sorprendieron de ver a sasuke uchiha más tranquilo , más sereno ,pero sin embargo los 3 perciben que el joven uchiha soporta una carga más pesada en su vida ,y algo les dice a los 3 que nada tiene que ver con la masacre de su familia o su repentino deseo de ya no enfrentarse a su hermano mayor itachi. Pero el de los 3 el que más presentía que algo absolutamente malo le paso a sasuke fue juugo pero no sabía que, era una sensación terrorífica de miedo absoluto, es que siendo discípulo de orochimaru ,teniendo a esa miserable serpiente a su alrededor, era para poner loco a cualquiera, pero sabiendo que este sasuke que esta frente a ellos, al parecer puede abrirse más que antes, dejara que sea el mismo que le cuente que ocurrió entre ese maldita serpiente y el, así que se acercó a sasuke y decidió cambiar de tema, para que el joven uchiha se calme más rápidamente.

-nos alegra sasuke de verdad que haya rotos tus muros al menos para nosotros, sabes que cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea, ahora dinos que haremos ahora, va a buscar a itachi aunque sea para hablar o que—dice juugo seriamente

Sasuke suspiro profundamente en esta cuestión ,tenía muchas cosas en su mente, quería ver a itachi, conversar con él, pedirle perdón por haberlo odiado, pero incluso también reclamarle porque rayos su hermano quería que él lo odiara, porque directamente o indirectamente su hermano tuvo mucho que ver a que su vida este totalmente en ruina. Claro itachi no le puso una katana en el cuello para irse de konoha, pero lo impulso de alguna manera a que tomara esa decisión. Ahora estaba la parte de regresar a konoha, a su hogar, si es que alguna vez lo fue, nadie ahí salvo su dobe fueron totalmente sincero con él, claro también estaba kakashi, que él lo quiere como un padre , suspiro tristemente seguramente kakashi y los demás deben odiarlo más que nunca, pero ahora tomo la decisión de su vida, es el momento de regresar, acataría cualquier decisión que ellos tomen, lo más lógico sería su muerte, suspirando más tristemente, mas muerto de lo que mentalmente esta imposible, por eso se levantó y miro fijamente a sus amigos, no hay vuelta atrás pase lo que pase sasuke uchiha retornara nuevamente a konoha.

-chicos de que no le quede duda mi eterno agradecimiento, por eso ninguno de ustedes están obligados a seguir conmigo, realmente chicos tienen todo el derecho de empezar a rehacer su vida, pero yo he decidido regresar a konoha—decia el moreno a sus amigos.

-y tu sasuke uchiha está completamente loco si piensas que te vamos a dejar a ir a la cueva de los lobos—dice karin firmemente

-es verdad sasuke sinceramente no creo que haya te reciban con un "comité de bienvenida" por eso cuenta con nosotros , vamos a estar contigo pase lo que pase—decia suigetsu sonriendo sinceramente al joven uchiha

-bueno siendo así partamos inmediatamente, lo bueno que estamos cerca del pueblo, así llegaremos y terminaremos con esto de una buena vez—dice sasuke

-y tu amigo el ninja naranja que crees que va a pasar cuando se encuentren, tomando en cuenta sus anteriores encuentro—decia el peli naranja

En ese momento sasuke se paralizo, que decirle a naruto, "hola naruto que crees volví por ti, además de pedirte perdón por tratar de matarte, te amo que tal, me enamore de ti dobe, puedes creerlo", no eso definitivamente no sería un buen inicio en su conversación con su dobe, pero debe sincerarse totalmente con él, es lo menos que le debe después que naruto ha hecho tanto por él.

-no tengo idea juugo, quiero hacer todas las cosas bien, demostrarle al pueblo de konoha, y en especial a naruto mi verdadero yo, la pregunta es que si él y los demás quieran conocer al real sasuke uchiha—dice sasuke

Sus amigos asintieron en acuerdo, esperando que el pueblo de konoha estén dispuesto a perdonar a sasuke uchiha, aunque en muy en el fondo, tanto para karin, siugetsu y juugo no deben hacerse muchas esperanzas al respecto.

Mientras tanto konoha conocida como la villa de la hoja, las cosas son tan diferente a lo que alguna vez fue hace 3 años atrás, la dinámica del pueblo se ha visto disminuida debido a los constantes ataques del grupo akatsuki, el cual uno de esos ataques ocasionados por pein uno de los principales miembros de ese grupo, dejo casi totalmente destruido el pueblo. Pero el cambio más radical en el pueblo es la transformación total del ninja #1 en sorprender en toda la villa de la hoja como lo es Naruto Uzumaki. El joven ninja que desea convertirse en un futuro en el próximo hokage de la aldea, se ha transformado en una persona fría y calculadora a la hora de realizar las misiones que se le encomienda, pero su más fuerte transformación es haber renunciado a la búsqueda de su "mejor amigo" sasuke uchiha, y no solo eso sino que abiertamente ha dado conocer a sus amigos y al pueblo en general su más profundo odio hacia el ninja renegado, lo que sorprendió mas a uno sobre todo a la quinta hokage tsunade y los amigos que están a su alrededor. Algunos lo apoyan odiando al uchiha por haber lastimado a su amigo, otros como ino, shikamaru se mantienen al margen porque ambos aún creen en el joven ninja, ya que hace tiempo sasuke le salvo la vida a ambos sin que nadie ni el mismo caruto este enterado del mismo. Otro hecho sumamente misterioso es que naruto está casado con la joven hinata hyuga, la mayoría cree que finalmente el joven se dio cuenta de su amor por la chica tímida, pero ese matrimonio es más de lo que aparenta, la joven tiene un niño llamado koji de 1 año, y el pequeño en nada se parece a su padre, pero para todo el mundo ese niño significa la felicidad de naruto y hinata, sin saber que hay un trasfondo de todo esto. El pueblo en general odia fervientemente a sasuke y más aún cuando el propio naruto le ha prometido que cuando vuelva a ver al bastardo del uchiha se encargara de el para siempre, olvidando por completo la promesa eterna de morir juntos. Sin embargo él no tiene idea de cuan cerca está de cumplir su deseo de reencontrarse con el ex ninja de konoha, estando el junto a sakura, sai, kakashi en el ichikaru, comiendo como siempre su delicioso ramen, kiba llego corriendo como loco.

-naruto, naruto, naruto—grita kiba fuertemente a su amigo

-que pasa ttebayo, pareces que vistes un fantasma-decía el rubio a su amigo

-si el uchiha traidor es un fantasma entonces si acabo de verlo—decía el chico perro recuperando su aliento

-QUEEEEEEEEE que demonios kiba—dice naruto totalmente en shock

-lo que estoy diciendo sasuke uchiha está en las puerta del pueblo con su equipo, al parecer viene a entregarse por su propia cuenta—dice kiba mirando fijamente a naruto

Y el joven rubio estaba totalmente en shock por la noticia, una parte muy en el fondo de él, estaba más que feliz por volver a ver a la persona que alguna vez significo todo para él, absolutamente todo, como rival, amigo y su primer amor, porque alguna vez naruto uzumaki se enamoró de sasuke uchiha, pero eso es el pasado, ahora lo odia con todas sus formas, y nadie absolutamente nadie sabe por qué solamente él y hinata. Sonrió fríamente hará que sasuke uchiha desee nunca haber regresado a konoha, una promesa que cumplirá como se llama naruto uzumaki futuro hokage de konoha.

-Vamos entonces amigos, démosle al uchiha una bienvenida que él nunca olvidara—decía el rubio fríamente a sus amigos.

Para sus amigos estaban más que felices de ayudar a naruto, ya que todos especialmente sakura y sai odian de igual manera o más a sasuke, sin embargo kakashi al saber que sasuke vino por su propia cuenta quiere decir que su fe en el chico no está totalmente perdida, así que acompaño a los chicos, no iba a intervenir en ese encuentro, pero tampoco permitiría que las cosas con sus ex alumnos se salieran de control

Finalmente sasuke y sus amigos llegaron a su destino, la villa de la hoja konoha, el joven mira de reojo a su pueblo natal ,dándose cuenta inmediatamente que las cosas son totalmente diferente a como el dejo a su pueblo, este pueblo se estaba reconstruyendo debido al ataque de los akatsuki, él se enteró gracias a kabuto, en fin ahora no habría tiempo para admirar el paisaje del pueblo, el está aquí para entregarse abiertamente al pueblo, así sea para que lo maten ,pero al menos esta más que consiente de que está haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en su vida. En ese preciso momento los ambu llegaron hacia el

-sasuke uchiha se te acusa de traicionar el pueblo de konoha, así como de tratar de matar a naruto uzumaki como te consideras al respecto—decía uno de los ambu fríamente

-culpable de los cargos y dispuesto a pagar por mi condena sea cual sea—decía el moreno totalmente sincero

Eso sí que sorprendió a los ambus, más no dijeron nada, lo iban a trasladar hacia la oficina del hokage cuando de repente se escuchó un grito…

¡RASENNNNNNGANNNNNNNN¡

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-grito el moreno ya que el ataque fue directo hacia su persona

¡SASUKEEEE¡-gritaron karin,suigetsu y juugo a la vez

El ataque fue poderoso ,hirió el pecho de sasuke ,pero lo que realmente le dolía al joven uchiha es saber de quién fue el ataque, si tenía esperanza alguna de reconciliarse con su persona amada, ya debe bajarse de esa nube, más aun cuando se levantó con la ayuda de sus amigos, para tener frente a frente a la persona más importante de su vida, a su único y verdadero amor, mirándolo fríamente y con un odio que no se puede comparar con nada, y que lentamente destroza el corazón de sasuke al saber que él es el único culpable de dicho odio.

-na..na..naruto eres tu—decía el uchiha tartamudeando al ver a su persona especial

-¡ja¡ ahora el uchiha tartamudea, eso no me lo esperaba maldito traidor, nos vemos nuevamente, pero que crees no eres bienvenido a mi pueblo-dice naruto fríamente a sasuke

Sasuke no sabía que hacer o decir con ver a naruto odiándolo como lo odia ,sabía que él había cometido errores graves con él, pero jamás se imaginó que el chico que prometió traerlo de vuelta a konoha ahora quiera todo lo contrario

-sabes uchiha si yo fuera tu no debía haber pisado nuevamente konoha porque ahora aquí te hare tu vida un verdadero infierno maldito bastardo pagaras por todo el daño que nos hiciste, será tanto el dolor que padezca que hare que desee morir en mis manos-decía el rubio con una miranda totalmente oscura que a más de uno sorprendió, pero lo que más sorprendería fue la respuesta inmediata del uchiha.

-entonces que así sea naruto uzumaki, vine a pagar por mis errores, y no me iré de aquí hasta sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos—decía el moreno firmemente

Continuara….


	3. el odio de naruto

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamiento de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamiento de Kyubi**

La noticia del que el ninja renegado sasuke uchiha ha regresado se repartió como pólvora en toda la villa de la hoja. Decir que los habitantes de konoha estaban sorprendidos era un verdadero eufemismo, estaban totalmente en shock y sumamente furiosos al saber que ese miserable ninja no ha sido ejecutado en el mismo momento en que piso nuevamente el suelo de la villa de la hoja. Pero lo que lo tienen más o menos calmados a sus habitantes es que naruto uzumaki se ha encargado de hacerle la vida imposible desde el momento en que el joven uchiha se entregó amistosamente a los ambus. Lo cual es irónico que el joven que ellos una vez odiaran por ser el contenedor del demonio kyubi, sea su más fiel protector y ellos actualmente lo idolatren como si fuera la persona más importante en el mundo. Lo cual para todos especialmente para el propio uchiha deja de entre ver que este pueblo siempre ha sido hipócrita en cuanto a los sentimientos se refiere.

En cuanto el joven uchiha, el actualmente se encuentra detenido junto a sus amigos karin, suigetsu y juugo dentro de las oficinas de la quinta hokage, para esperar que la misma los interrogue ya que definitivamente su regreso ha sido un alboroto que la propia tsunade ha tenido que intervenir para que el joven no haya sido linchado por el propio pueblo. Sasuke suspiro tristemente el odio de esa gente hacia él ,se lo merece, pero lo que no le cabe en la cabeza es porque su dobe sea el instigante de los ataques hacia él, no solamente naruto sino también sakura, su copia barata sai, kiba, lee, y ni hablar de las miradas frías de los hyuga, especialmente de hinata y sinceramente él no tiene ni la más mínima idea del porqué, él nunca tuvo trato alguno con ella ,por eso no entiende que está pasando, lo único que quiere es llorar todo el dolor de saberse despreciado por la única persona que más ama en su vida. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su tristeza y juugo fue el primero en acercarse al uchiha.

-sasuke estas bien, estas seguro de que haber regresado fue lo correcto-decía el peli naranja mirando fijamente a su líder

-me duele juugo, no pienso mentir más y menos a ustedes que son mis verdaderos amigos, me duele mucho sobre todo-decía el joven moreno derramando algunas lagrimas

-sobre todo porque naruto uzumaki te odia no es así sasuke, pero pensé que tu estarías consciente de que eso podría suceder—dice suigetsu

-así es suigetsu, chicos estoy más que claro de mis errores cometidos, en especial con mi dobe. ¡ja¡ ni siquiera puedo decir que él es mi dobe, porque definitivamente nunca fue mío en primer lugar, pero su mirada de hielo y de sumamente odio hacia mí es más que anormal, y no creo que sea por mi abandono a konoha—decía el moreno no aguantando más el dolor de perder a naruto

-no te preocupes sasuke no tienes a nosotros no hacemos mucho la diferencia, pero algo es algo-decía karin sonriendo sinceramente a sasuke

-no digas eso karin tu suigetsu y juugo hacen más que la diferencia, son mis únicos amigos de verdad ,por eso chicos lo lamento mucho por todo lo que les hice pasar—decía el moreno sumamente arrepentido por sus acciones.

-oye estás hablando como si te estuvieras despidiendo de nosotros o algo asi-decia el peliblanco

Sasuke no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio para no preocupar a sus amigos, pero presentía que su estadía en konoha no iba a durar mucho, sea que los ancianos del pueblo, en especial danzo lo manden a ejecutar, o el otro hecho que tiene que aguantar el odio y desprecio de la gente a su alrededor en especial de naruto que juro hacerle la vida un infierno. Sonrió irónicamente debe felicitar a su dobe de una vez, porque ni él se puede imaginar el profundo dolor que le causo sabiendo que lo odia con todo su ser, apenas se han visto poco y ya estaba muriéndose por dentro, por la lejanía de alguien que el mismo alejo y desprecio por búsqueda de poder, por una venganza que ni siquiera debió ser en primer lugar

"_supongo que esto es el poder del karma, por lo cual estoy empezando a pagar por mis acciones anteriores, pero si ellos supieran que hace tiempo he pagado por los mismos, si supieran el infierno que viví con orochimaru, pero que va sasuke seguramente nadie le interesaría tu convivencia con la serpiente maldita, así que no te hagas ilusiones, porque evidentemente nadie se preocupa por ti, nadie ni siquiera mi naruto"_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar a tsunade, junto con su asistente shizune, además estaban kakashi que lo miraba de reojo ,pero al parecer sin odio alguno, lo cual lo hizo sentir más calmado, pero no puede decir de los demás, nuevamente tenía en frente de el a naruto que definitivamente si las miradas mataran el estaría seguramente 5 pies bajo tierra, él no le importaba ni un comino si sakura o lo demás lo odiaran de por vida, no es que no le duela, porque al decidirse no cerrarse más, sabe que tiene que afrontar llevar el odio de ellos de por vida, pero una cosa era ellos y otra naruto, desearía abrazar fuertemente a naruto ,si es posible arrodillarse a sus pies por su perdón lo haría sin dudarlo, pero siente que ni eso haría que naruto lo perdonara completamente. Tsunade inspecciono al chico, que ha sido su dolor de cabeza por años, al principio lo odiaba como los demás, por el daño que le hizo al que ella considera como un nieto, pero según el mismo kakashi, el cree que sasuke realmente está arrepentido por sus acciones, y por el chakra que emite el joven al parecer es así, pero decidió hacerle una pequeña prueba para confirmar sus acciones. Está enterada que el pueblo y en especial naruto lo ataco sin piedad, ahora vera si el dicho "traidor siempre traidor" se aplica perfectamente en el uchiha

-Mira mocoso respóndeme algo quieres—decía tsunade fríamente al uchiha

-cualquier cosa tsunade sama, estoy aquí para responder a todos sus cuestionamientos-decía el moreno con toda sinceridad.

-ahora el uchiha está dispuesto hablar, me extraña de un maldito traidor como tú, hablar no es lo que se te da bastardo—decía el rubio mirando fríamente al uchiha

-¡CALLATE¡ palo de golf, que por lo menos el uchiha tiene respeto a sus superiores, lo que no puedo decir de cierta persona, además yo soy la que interrogo aquí, algún problema con eso naruto-decía la hokage mirando fríamente a su "nieto"

-ninguno obaa chan ninguno-decía el rubio suspirando profundamente, sin antes mirar más con odio al moreno ,que obviamente se estremeció y le dolió profundamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por kakashi ni por la misma tsunade.

-bueno si estamos bien, bueno uchiha dime quien te hizo las heridas en tu cuerpo, al parecer son heridas recientes—decía la hokage seriamente

Naruto y los demás amigos de él se pusieron nerviosos al instante, ya que si tsunade se entera de que fueron ellos lo que mandaron al pueblo atacar a sasuke ,el rollo que se armaría seria grandes…pero nadie se imaginó la respuesta del uchiha ni siquiera tsunade y kakashi que sabían la verdad perfectamente..

-me las hice durante la batalla con orochimaru, yo lo mate tsunade sama, por eso son mis heridas-decía el moreno obviamente mintiendo

"_lo siento dobe pero no te daré una razón más para que me odies, no sé porque me odias como lo haces, pero evidentemente no te voy a satisfacer para que me odies más ,aunque por tu mirada hice precisamente eso"_

Esos eran los pensamientos del moreno, mientras que los pensamientos del rubio no eran precisamente de alegría…

"_maldito bastardo, egoísta, amargado que pretendes que salte de alegría y te abrace como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Pero púdrete uchiha ,voy hacerte lamentar haber mentido por mí, te juro que cuando tenga la oportunidad perfecta voy a destrozarte de la peor manera posible dattebayo"_

Y los amigos de sasuke se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por la aptitud del uchiha por defender al rubio idiota, sobre todo karin que le tenía unas ganas a el rubio cabeza hueca por atacar así a sasuke sin siquiera dejar al uchiha defenderse o por lo menos tratar de pedir perdón, no solamente ella también siugetsu y hasta el propio juugo no pueden creer la frialdad del contendor del kyubi ya que según sasuke naruto uzumaki no le guarda rencor a nadie pero parece que se equivocó respecto a eso. Mientras que tsunade y kakashi tenían sensaciones encontradas por una parte suspiran de alivio y se alegran sinceramente de que el joven uchiha realmente está arrepentido por sus acciones, pero otra parte no entienden la aptitud de naruto hacia la persona que juro proteger incluso con su vida misma, a simple vista naruto desprecia a sasuke con todas sus fuerzas ,y evidentemente por el rostro de confusión del uchiha el joven no tiene la más mínima idea del porqué, al parecer su huida de konoha no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-bueno hokage que piensa hacer con el traidor lo mínimo merece ser ejecutado—dice sakura fríamente

-es cierto después de todo lo que hemos pasado por su culpa ,la muerte es lo menos que se merece—dice sai , bautizado por sasuke como la "copia barata" de el

- SILENCIO sakura, sai y tú también naruto, retírense voy hablar personalmente con el uchiha, ambos lleven a los compañeros del uchiha a la otra habitación

-pero oba chaan , no me parece que es justo saber las mentiras que este traidor tenga que decir para salvar su pellejo-decía el rubio mirando fríamente a su ex mejor amigo

-si lo que dice es mentira o no me toca a mí determinarlo palo de golf, no soy la hokage por nada o es que acaso estas subestimando mi inteligencia mocoso—decía la hokage mirando furiosamente a naruto.

-etto..no claro que no oba chaan tienes razón mejor me voy verdad—decía un muy asustado naruto temiendo por su vida.

Y así los 3 fueron afuera , lo único que le queda es esperar la conversación que tengan tsunade y kakashi con el traidor de sasuke uchiha, lo único que tiene claro naruto es conversar a solas con el miserable que se encargó de arruinar su existencia y lo que peor es que también destruyo la vida de sus seres queridos. Naruto uzumaki puede haber pasado por alto muchas cosas a sasuke como sus intentos de asesinarlo, y su continuo desprecio hacia él, pero lo que nunca pero nunca perdonaría es el daño que le hizo a su actual hinata, año y medio atrás, tenía que buscar la manera de destruir a sasuke sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-**kit no creo que eso sea una buena idea-**dice el demonio que está dentro de naruto

-_kyubi y ahora que rayos quieres-decía el rubio con cara de fastidio_

_-_**tu y yo sabemos lo que realmente quiero de ti kit, pero ahora vamos al grano te equivocas con respecto al uchiha yo siento que el sí ha cambiado en realidad-**dice kyubi sinceramente

-_¡ja¡ ahora resulta que el gran kyubi el más poderoso de todos los demonios tiene sentimientos , quien lo diría-decía el rubio sarcásticamente_

_-_**¡CALLATE¡ mocoso que esto es serio y si tengo sentimientos adivina obra y gracias a quien kit, admite que te mueres por el uchiha, que hasta sueña con el kit jajajaja-**decia el demonio burlándose abiertamente de su contenedor

-_ahora soy yo el que quiere que te calle, no me interesa el uchiha bastardo, no me interesa para nada, salvo buscar la forma de destruirlo y lo hare con o sin tu ayuda—decía el rubio fríamente_

_-_**entonces escúchame bien naruto porque lo diré una sola vez y al diablo si me haces caso o no-**dice kyubi mirando fríamente a naruto

Naruto trago saliva porque cuando kyubi le dice su nombre y lo mira como lo hace actualmente, de seguro no hay nada bueno con lo que tenga que decir el demonio.

-_deja de fastidiarme bola de pelos y dime lo que tengas que decirme, para que pueda descansar de ti-decía el rubio seriamente_

_-_¡**jajajajajaja¡ aquí voy mocoso, sasuke uchiha no es como cualquier uchiha ,él es especial y si tú lo destruyes de cualquier forma posible te vas arrepentir por el resto de tu vida, así que piensas naruto antes de actuar—**decía el demonio con una sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos a naruto

-_no me importa lo que digas zorro entrometido, pensé que era importante pero veo que me equivoque voy a destruir a sasuke uchiha es mi promesa de por vida…pero de todas formas porque dices que el bastardo es especial bola de pelos-decía el rubio_

…

_-óyeme zorro entrometido te acabo de preguntar ,respóndeme de una maldita vez-decía el rubio sumamente furioso con el demonio_

_-_**¡jajajajaja¡ y ya creíste tu mocoso que te lo iba a decir, bueno ya que estas tan ciego por destruir al uchiha , entonces quedaste con las ganas porque de mí no saldrá ni media palabra, pero recuerda esto kit, te vas arrepentir de destruir al uchiha de por vida, no tienes ni idea de lo que te pasara si sigues con esa estúpida idea tuya—**decía kyubi

-_sabes que déjame en paz solo hablas estupideces bola de pelos-decía el rubio cansado de que su "compañero"_

Finalmente salió de su conversación con el demonio , y en ese mismo instante todos sus amigos se reunieron con él, ahí estaban iruka sensei su maestro de la infancia, kiba, shino ,lee, sakura, neiji, sai , los únicos que no se encontraban con ellos eran ino, chouji y shikamaru que "supuestamente" iban a interrogar a los compañeros del traidor, lo cual para naruto es extraño que ellos crean o se familiaricen de cierta forma con el bastardo del uchiha, no tanto por ino quien siempre ha sido obsesionada por sasuke , pero shikamaru y chouji eran otra cosa, en fin no tenía mucho tiempo que pensar, más cuando su esposa hinata se acercó a él y los demás.

-na..naru..naruto él está aquí verdad—decía hinata temblando de miedo

-si lamentablemente al miserable bastardo se le antojo ahora que extraña konoha y quiere regresar que tal, pero tranquila no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime, sobretodo no permitiré que ese maldito se te acerque nuevamente—decía naruto susurrando al oído de su esposa para que nadie lo escuchara.

-**si es que el uchiha se acercó a ella en realidad-**gruño por lo bajo el demonio de las 9 colas

Naruto no le hizo caso, no entiende porque a estas alturas kyubi defiende al bastardo de sasuke uchiha a toda costa, desde cuando el demonio se preocupa por los demás más que en sí mismo, ni siquiera por el que es su contenedor lo defiende como defiende al bastardo traidor, sacudió su cabeza ,no le interesa en lo más mínimo la opinión del demonio, decidió acercarse a sus amigos para decirle lo que tiene planeado hacerle al uchiha sea cual sea la decisión de tsunade.

-atención chicos atención me escuchan-decía el rubio firmemente

-estamos aquí naruto no tienes por qué llamar tanto la atención—decía sakura molesta por la forma de actuar de naruto

-gomen sakura en fin, cada uno de ustedes creen realmente que el bastardo sasuke uchiha realmente esta arrepentido por su traición hacia nosotros-dice naruto

Hubo un silencio sepustral entre las personas hasta que….

¡jajajajajaja¡ si sasuke uchiha se volvió bueno de la noche a la mañana, entonces yo seré el próximo hokage de konoha-decía kiba sonriendo maliciosamente

-¡ja¡ muy gracioso kiba ,se te olvida que yo seré el 6to hokage, en fin al parecer ninguno de nosotros no creemos la supuesta "redención" del uchiha verdad—decía el rubio

-así es entonces naruto que haremos al respecto con él y sus compañeros—pregunta shino al ninja rubio

- con sus amigos no podemos hacer nada, lamentablemente no tenemos nada en contra de ello, en cuanto al bastardo solo queda esperar a como resulte la conversación que tenga con tsunade oba chaan—decía el rubio suspirando profundamente

-si resulta ser libre de los cargos que haremos con el naruto—decía sai seriamente

-no creo que salga así tan fácilmente, pero en todo caso será mucho mejor para nosotros—decía el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente

-porque lo dices naruto-dice iruka

-porque iruka sensei todos sabemos lo orgulloso que es sasuke uchiha y es ahí donde le daremos en su orgullo-dice naruto fríamente

Nadie dijo nada, sinceramente este nuevo naruto es de terror casi tanto que hace que el mismísimo demonio kyubi sea un bebe..

-y yo seré que me encargue de destruir dicho orgullo, yo naruto uzumaki destruiré el orgullo de sasuke uchiha dejándolo en pedazos, después de encargarme del dudo mucho que sasuke uchiha vuelva hacer el mismo de antes jajajajaja¡-termino por decir el rubio a sus amigos…

Continuara….


	4. las consecuencias del odio

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamiento de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamiento de kyubi**

Mientras naruto uzumaki y sus amigos planeaban como hacerle la vida imposible a sasuke uchiha, este se encontraba actualmente a solas en la oficina, para ser interrogado tanto por tsunade como por el propio kakashi. Pero por un pequeño inconveniente por parte de algunos aldeanos que se encontraban afuera gritando insultos hacia el uchiha y pidiendo la ejecución del mismo, la quinta hokage y su exsensei se vieron obligados a salir para tratar de calmar a esa muchedumbre. El joven ninja estaba por lo menos solo en la oficina sabiendo que seguramente algún miembro de los ambus estaban en la puerta, estaba más que consciente que ni tsunade ni kakashi confiaban totalmente en él, además no tenía por qué preocuparse, primeramente porque tenía cadenas que suprimían su chakra y porque él estaba más que seguro que no viviría para contarlo en el momento que quisiera escapar.

"_bueno sasuke cuando finalmente piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto, ahora tu propio pueblo te hace sentir lo contrario, lo cual es irónico viniendo del que alguna vez se hartaba de que la gente estuviera a mi alrededor"._

Nuevamente suspiro profundamente no se imagina que harán con él, aunque si lo que escucho de orochimaru y kabuto con respecto a danzo, lógicamente ese miserable anciano hará hasta lo imposible por acabar con uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre del clan uchiha, sabiendo de antemano que a ellos se le dificultara bastante por capturar a itachi, su hermano mayor. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la llegada inmediata de tsunade y kakashi.

Bueno uchiha perdona la interrupción, pero supongo que estas más que claro la razón de la misma—decía tsunade seriamente

-Si lo sé, tenía una imagen de lo que me iba a encontrar a regresar aquí, aunque no pensé que sería tal odio hacia mi persona, pero quiero dejarle claro hokage sama y kakashi estoy muy preparado para lo que me tengo que afrontar-decía el moreno mirando fijamente a tsunade

Tanto la hokage como kakashi sonrieron internamente, el joven que esta frente a ellos no es para nada al traidor sasuke pero tenían que dejarle claro que las acciones valen más que mis palabras, así que el primero en dirigirse al uchiha fue su ex sensei hatake kakashi

-Sasuke sinceramente está consciente de que por muy cambiado que aparentas ser, el pueblo no se quedara así tan tranquilo, sabes que ellos nunca te perdonaran tu traición hacia la villa—decía kakashi seriamente

-hai estoy muy claro con eso kakashi, es más estoy tan claro que estoy seguro que danzo no se quedara tan tranquilo sabiendo que regrese al pueblo—decía el moreno suspirando profundamente

Y en ese momento se maldijo a si mismo lo único que no quería es causar más problemas de lo que ha hecho, pero al ver como tsunade y su ex sensei quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta no le quedo de otra que contar más o menos lo que sabe, aunque mentalmente sabe que ninguno de ellos le iban a creer y lo peor es que no pueden culparlo por eso.

-me imagino que quieren saber porque se dé danzo, y se lo diré ,pero de una es una suposición, no tengo prueba así que por si acaso por lo menos no me juzguen por falsas acusaciones—decía el moreno seriamente

Y tanto kakashi como tsunade se miraron de reojo, que tiene que ver danzo en todo lo que sucedió con el uchiha, además aunque el joven uchiha no lo pueda ver con claridad, ellos saben que hasta el momento el ninja renegado no le estaba mintiendo a ninguno de los dos.

-bueno uchiha está bien tomaremos en cuenta tu petición, pero dinos ahora como es que sabes de danzo—decía tsunade seriamente

-está bien ,bueno se trata de…..

_**Flashback:**_

"_sasuke uchiha después de haber recibido un tratamiento especial por parte de su maestro , se encontraba en su habitación ,con su cuerpo totalmente dañado, cubierto de moretones y su ropa manchada de sangre. Se maldecía a si mismo por estar ahí, pero se suponía que las cosas tenían que suceder como actualmente estaba pasando, nadie sabe porque está aquí con esta maldita serpiente que por poco no lo mata._

_-bueno sasuke se supone que por esto dejaste konoha, se supone que quieres ser fuerte ,así que te aguantas-se decía asimismo el moreno._

_Estaba tratando de calmar su dolor ,cuando de repente escucho una conversación que cambiaría su vida para siempre._

_-bueno kabuto según lo que planee todo está saliendo a la perfección—decía orochimaru sonriendo escalofriantemente a kabuto_

_-me alegro mucho mi señor ,próximamente el cuerpo de sasuke kun será suyo—decía kabuto_

_-sobre mi cadáver-decía el moreno mentalmente mientras escuchaba la conversación entre su sensei y el asistente de este_

_-así es mi estimado kabuto, aunque sasuke kun se resista su cuerpo será mío ,y pensar que el vino a mí por una mentira—decía la serpiente sonriendo siniestramente_

_-pero que dice mi señor, no entiendo nada—decía kabuto totalmente confundido_

_-somos dos-decía el moreno susurrando para sí mismo_

_-mi querido kabuto tu sabes que itachi uchiha el hermano mayor de sasuke kun mato a su familia dejando solo a sasuke kun como el único sobreviviente-dijo la serpiente-pero lo que no sabes es cual fue la razón por el asesinato del mismo_

_En ese momento aun con todas sus heridas abiertas y el creciente dolor en todo su cuerpo ,sasuke uchiha se congelo por completo por lo último que dijo la serpiente de orochimaru, es verdad nunca supo porque itachi mato a su familia, el jamás le dijo por qué lo hizo, se mantuvo en silencio esperando _

-_pero mi señor significa que el hermano mayor de sasuke kun no mato a su familia por su propia cuenta-decía el asistente de la serpiente_

_-así es mi estimado kabuto ,y sabes porque , al parecer la masacre del clan uchiha fue planeado por nada más y nada menos que danzo uno de los ancianos de konoha que tal, que crees que pensaría sasuke kun de todo esto—decía orochimaru sonriendo maliciosamente_

_Kabuto no dijo nada solo asintió entendiendo perfectamente que hay más detrás de la masacre de la familia del futuro cuerpo de su maestro. Ambos siguieron su camino sin sospechar que sasuke uchiha escucho perfectamente su conversación, ahora si el joven dudaba de su decisión debido a sus constante encuentros con su mejor amigo y rival naruto uzumaki ahora no sabía que pensar al respecto, solamente lloro fuertemente al pensar que vivió una mentira toda su vida._

_-snif…itachi..snif..porque..snif..porque no me dijiste la verdad desde un principio—decía el moreno llorando fuertemente en su habitación_

**Fin del Flashback:**

-Y eso fue todo lo que escuche tsunade sama, si es verdad o no ni yo mismo lo puedo afirmar, y en caso de que si fuera totalmente real que fue danzo que provoco la masacre de mi familia, me queda la duda porque itachi no me dijo nada desde un principio—decía sasuke suspirando profundamente

Y tanto tsunade como kakashi tenían mucho que analizar con esta situación , porque aunque sasuke tenga dudas al respecto, ellos conocen perfectamente a danzo y sabe de lo que él es capaz de hacer. Ese viejo miserable está detrás de naruto ,lo cual sería muy comprensible que el haya sido el causante del asesinato del clan uchiha, pero al igual que sasuke la pregunta que se hacen es el porqué , y porque mandaron precisamente a itachi a asesinar a su propia familia, la verdad es algo insólito.

Mientras tanto en unas de las oficinas de la hokage, se encontraban actualmente prisioneros karin , suigetsu y juugo los únicos amigos verdaderos de sasuke, aunque nadie sabe que el joven ex vengador tiene una amistad sincera con el equipo de azuma , es decir ino, shikamaru y chouji que son los únicos que saben la verdadera razón del abandono de sasuke uchiha de la villa de la hoja. Es más al parecer ni siquiera naruto uzumaki sabe el motivo que él tuvo de dejar konoha y no es precisamente por itachi, por lo cual ino es la que más se preocupa por él. Es cierto que alguna vez ella se obsesiono con el uchiha ,pero ahora lo único que siente por él es un amor netamente fraternal, tanto así que lo ve como un hermano para ella, por lo cual le da una rabia al saber que el rubio idiota de naruto ataco a sasuke sin pensar. Tanto shikamaru como chouji también sienten lo mismo por el uchiha después de todo él les salvo la vida durante una misión fuera de konoha.

**Flashback:**

" _hace 1 años y medio atrás. Fuera de la tierra del país de fuego , el equipo de azuma, ino, shikamaru y chouji se encontraba en una misión ordenada por tsunade la quinta hokage acerca de averiguar cualquier movimiento de los akatsuki o del ninja renegado sasuke uchiha, ya que sorprendentemente el team 7 conformado por sakura haruno , naruto uzumaki y sai decidieron libremente cesar la búsqueda del mismo. Sobre todo se sorprendieron al saber que el ninja más hiperactivo de toda la villa de la hoja, fuera el primero en desistir en su búsqueda, diciendo de antemano que el finalmente entro en razón y que sasuke uchiha era un traidor , además lo que más impacto a los 3 alumnos de azuma , fue que naruto uzumaki juro que la próxima vez que vería al uchiha se encargaría que este no viviera para contarlo. Mientras ellos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que algunos ninjas desconocidos lo atacaron por la espalda._

_-¡INO CUIDADOOO¡-gritaba fuertemente shikamaru ,viendo como ino fue atacada por uno de esos ninjas ,sin embargo cuando ino pensó que estaba muerta, se sorprendió ver quien era la persona que salvo su vida…_

_-SASUKE ERES TU¡-decía la rubia totalmente en shock_

_-tranquila no vine a atacar a ninguno de ustedes-decía el moreno tratando de tranquilizar a su "fangirl"-bueno ustedes dejen de molestar a mis compañeros_

_-quien te crees que eres "niñito"-decía uno de los ninjas burlándose abiertamente de sasuke_

_-este niñito es el que va acabar con todos ustedes ¡CHIDORIIII¡-decía fuertemente el moreno_

_Y efectivamente así fue como sasuke uchiha acabo casi sin ningún problema , entonces el moreno se dirigió a sus ex compañeros_

_-creo que tengo mucho que explicar—decía el moreno seriamente _

**Fin del flashback:**

Y es así como tanto ino, shikamaru y chouji , extrañamente se hicieron amigos del uchiha, los 3 son las únicas personas que saben que motivo al uchiha abandonar todo , y lo más irónico saber que fue por proteger su persona especial y no es precisamente su hermano itachi , para ino fue insólito saber de qué sasuke estaba enamorado y no de una chica, es mas no le sorprendió eso ,porque ella vio que el siempre rechazaba a todas las chicas a su alrededor ,en especial a sakura y ella misma, pero lo que definitivamente casi le da el infarto de su vida es saber quién es esa persona, pero lamentablemente no puede decir o hacer nada al respecto ya que esa es otra promesa que le hizo a sasuke ,nunca revelar nada acerca de la persona de quien estaba enamorado "estúpido orgullo uchiha" se decía ella misma.

-bueno karin , juugo , suigetsu ustedes saben cómo sasuke mato a orochimaru—decía shikamaru empezando el interrogatorio.

Los 3 bajaron la cabeza porque lamentablemente ellos no vieron nada acerca de cómo su amigo y líder asesino a su maestro, ellos cuando llegaron ya la serpiente estaba muerta…

-lamentablemente no sabemos que hizo sasuke kun con orochimaru cuando llegamos la serpiente ya estaba muerta-decía karin suspirando profundamente

-lo que significa que sasuke lucho solo por su cuenta—decía ino sorprendida, no sabía si admirar o golpear a sasuke por ser tan testarudo

-definitivamente ese uchiha es "problemático"-decía shikamaru murmurando para sí mismo

- si pero la duda que tenemos es que porque sasuke regreso, no lo tomen a mal estamos felices de ver a sasuke nuevamente con nosotros, pero no se suponía que él no vendría hasta acabar con su hermano itachi-decía chouji seriamente

-así es al principio ese era su objetivo , pero se enteró que detrás de la muerte de su familia hay algo más , sin ánimos de ofender chicos pero creo que sasuke es el único que debe decirle la verdad, el confía plenamente en ustedes ,así que tarde o temprano se los dirá—dice suigetsu seriamente

Pero antes de que shikamaru iba a responder, entraron a la oficinas donde ellos se encontraban nada más y nada menos que naruto uzumaki y compañía.

-y ahora que naruto que se supone que estás haciendo aquí—decía ino mirando fríamente a naruto

- nosotros tenemos tanto derecho como ustedes de interrogar a estos criminales-decía el rubio mirando igualmente fríamente a ino

-naruto no seas "problemático" quieres, sabemos de antemano que tsunade no sabe que estas aquí—decía shimamaru seriamente

-bueno no es que oba chaan se moleste porque yo esté aquí—decía naruto tranquilamente

- oh claro que no, porque eres su "nieto" su palo de golf, porque ella debería de molestarse verdad-decía ino sarcásticamente

-ino eso es suficiente-decía sakura furiosamente

-oh al parecer se va acabar el mundo, la frentuda defendiendo a naruto eso si es noticia de última hora-decía la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente a la pelirosa

-que quisiste decir con eso ino cerda , sabes perfectamente que naruto es mi amigo-decía la pelirosa

- en serio frentuda entonces respóndeme algo quieres, desde cuando eres amiga de naruto, desde antes de sasuke o después de que sasuke abandonara la aldea-decía la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente

Sakura no respondió a eso, sintiendo todas las miradas, sobretodo la mirada de suma decepción de naruto

-eso mismo pensé frentuda, mira no sé porque carrizo naruto odia a sasuke, pero creo que él debe tener una razón de la misma, pero que me dices tú, tu sinceramente no tienes ninguna para odiar a sasuke kun-decía ino

- no te parece que abandonarme no es la suficiente razón para yo odiarlo-decía sakura furiosamente

-él no te abandono frentuda porque no fue tuyo en primer lugar, a diferencia de ti yo si se lo que significa la palabra "superación", así que supéralo de una vez sakura, él no te quiere y jamás va a quererte-decía la rubia firmemente

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que kakashi llego a ver como se

estaba desarrollando el interrogatorio, suspiro profundamente el decidió estar con sasuke sabiendo que hay algo más que el uchiha está ocultando, abiertamente no dijo cómo fue su entrenamiento con la serpiente, por lo que algo le dice que tal vez las cosas no son como todo el mundo piensa, más aun viendo la aptitud arrogante de naruto hacia sasuke, ni el mismo comprende porque odia tanto a sasuke, y tiene una sensación que su odio no tiene ningún fundamento.

-naruto, sakura ,y ustedes chicos que están haciendo aquí—decía kakashi seriamente

-bueno kakashi sensei queríamos interrogar a esos criminales-decía naruto

-y no te parece que si tsunade sama quería que los interrogaras ,te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio-decía kakashi seriamente

-bueno yo pensé que oba chaan no tendría algún problema con eso—decía el rubio sumamente nervioso por la mirada fría de su sensei

-las cosas no siempre son como tú quieres que sean naruto entiende eso de una vez—decía el peli plateado molesto por la nueva aptitud arrogante de su ex estudiante.

Suspiro profundamente entre naruto y sasuke al parecer se intercambiaron los papeles, porque evidentemente el uchiha es más humilde y sencillo ,y naruto es todo lo contrario, él tenía que hablar con iruka con respecto al cambio tan drástico de naruto ,pero por ahora no era el momento.

-ino, shikamaru y chouji lleven a los prisioneros al barrio uchiha , se quedaran encerrados ahí hasta que decidamos hacer con ellos-dijo el peli plateado-y naruto esto es una orden de tsunade así que no te atrevas a contradecirla

- pero..pero..sensei y el bastardo que va a pasar con ese miserable traidor-decía naruto sumamente furioso

- él está en camino también , pero a diferencia de sus 3 compañeros a él los ancianos le va a enjuiciar-dice kakashi suspirando profundamente

-tranquilo naruto si los ancianos lo enjuician seguramente el maldito uchiha no saldrá con vida—decía sakura sonriendo a naruto.

Nadie se imaginó lo que pasaría después, al ver una muy furica ino dándole la bofetada de su vida a sakura haruno.

-mira perra entiende de una vez sasuke no te ha hecho nada ,salvo rechazarte y tiene razones de sobra, me interesa un comino lo que tú , naruto y los demás puedan pensar de mí, pero voy a defender a sasuke kun con mi vida si es necesario—decía la rubia sumamente furiosa con la pelirosa

-y me imagino que tu ino si tienes razones para defender al lacra del uchiha ,o me equivoco-decía naruto sarcásticamente

-pues que crees naruto si las tengo y de sobras, pero imagínate que te dejare con las ganas, si sigues lastimando a sasuke como lo hiciste cuando se reencontraron, te juro que te lo hare pagar y te arrepentirás hasta el día que naciste naruto uzumaki-decía la rubia más furiosa que antes.

Sus compañeros de equipo se mantuvieron en silencio, no es que la rubia después decida descargar su furia con ellos, y una ino furiosa definitivamente no es algo lindo que ver. Por su parte naruto se mantuvo en silencio hasta que escucho una risa proveniente de su interior…

-**¡jajajajajajaja¡ al parecer mocoso te encontraste con la suela de tu zapato—**decía el demonio de nueve colas

-_y ahora que kyubi seguramente estas disfrutando de lo lindo verdad-_decía el rubio mirando fríamente a su "inquilino"

-**para que mentirte kit, tú me conoces sabes que verte sufrir es mi mayor entretenimiento, ¡jajaja¡ a veces vale la pena estar dentro de ti-**decía kyubi sonriendo maliciosamente para molestar más a su contenedor cosa que consiguió fácilmente

-_en serio no tienes otra cosa que hacer más que fastidiarme, y además que te haces pensar que estoy sufriendo-_decía el rubio seriamente

-**hellooooo mocoso a quien quieres engañar te conozco perfectamente bien, y no me dirás que no te intriga el interés de la yamanaka en defender al uchiha, y seamos sinceros kit ,no tiene nada que ver con su obsesión por el uchiha, aunque no puedo culparla por eso-**decía el zorro seriamente

-_ella sigue obsesionada con él ,que no lo quiera reconocer es otra cosa, pero al parecer a mí me parece que alguien aquí tiene un gusto por ese bastardo-_decía naruto sonriendo maliciosamente a kyubi

-**y quien no mocoso, te has fijado bien en el uchiha está más bello que antes si eso era posible, mas musculoso, su piel pálida como la nieve misma, su pelo azabache que provoca tocarlo entre mis manos, y esos ojos oscuros que te hipnotizan, discúlpame kit pero los demonios también tenemos nuestros momentos-**decía el zorro esperando que su contenedor le gritara mandándolo al diablo como lo hace siempre , pero no se imaginó ver a un naruto totalmente sonrojado.

Y es que naruto mientras el demonio describió al uchiha cerró los ojos y efectivamente al recordar ver a sasuke nuevamente ,definitivamente kyubi tenía razón ,y es que el uchiha con los años que pasaron se convirtió en todo un dios , su belleza es absolutamente perfecta, pero eso hacía que lo odiara más, o al menos el piensa que debería ser así.

-**jajajajaja alguien aún se muere por el uchiha, acéptalo kit aun sigues enamorado del niño uchiha-**decía el kyubi molestando a su contenedor

- ¡_cállate¡ cállate de una vez miserable zorro, yo no quiero a sasuke ,solamente lo quiero destruir, voy a acabar con él , pese a quien le pese—_decía el rubio sumamente furioso con su inquilino

-**lo que tú digas kit, lo que tú digas, pero de una te digo mientras más sea la negación más doloroso va hacer tu caída al enfrentar la verdadera realidad con respecto al uchiha-**decía el demonio suspirando profundamente y dejando a su contenedor con muchas cosas en que pensar.

Mientras tanto a sasuke uchiha las cosas peor no le puede salir, tsunade fue totalmente sincera al decirle que tenía que prepararse para enfrentar la ira del pueblo, pero jamás se imaginó , ser golpeado cada vez que caminaba hacia el barrio uchiha donde debía permanecer a esperar su juicio donde seguramente se vería las caras frente a frente con danzo, lo que definitivamente hace mucho peor su estadía en konoha. Pero algo está a punto de cambiar su vida nuevamente cuando los ambus, lo llevaron en vez del barrio uchiha a un callejón sin salida, lo cual inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva aunque sabe no puede ganar sabiendo que su chakra esta suprimida.

-se puede saber que está pasando aquí, porque no vamos a mi casa—decía sasuke seriamente aunque por dentro estaba más que temblando.

-es que acaso tienes casa aquí maldito traidor—decía uno de los ambus fríamente

- tu aquí no tienes nada uchiha , así que te aguanta porque te vamos a dar la bienvenida que te mereces-decía otro de los ambus

Y en ese momento empezaron a golpear fuertemente a sasuke , quitándole la ropa, el joven se estremeció por completo a saber lo que está a punto de pasarle , pero no gritaría para que nadie vendría en su ayuda, en todo caso atacarían igual que los ambus..

-vamos muñequita danos el placer de verte gritar –decía el ambu mientras forzaban fuertemente al uchiha

-eso nunca, prefiero morir—decía sasuke aunque sinceramente él estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Y después de eso ,todo fue como un flash para el joven , actualmente ya se encuentra tirado en la sala de su casa, su mente totalmente vacía, sin sentir ninguna emoción alguna, los ambus que se divirtieron con el hasta el cansancio, se mantuvieron afuera, para vigilar que el traidor no se escapara. En ese momento llegaron ino, shikamaru y chouji con karin ,suigetsu y juugo y quedaron totalmente en shock a ver a sasuke casi inconsciente y su cuerpo totalmente destruido.

-sasuke, sasuke ¡sasukeeeeeeee¡-grito ino sufriendo al ver a su amigo así

-tenemos que llevarlo al hospital inmediatamente-decía shikamaru seriamente

- Porque sasuke porque dejas que esto te pase, sabiendo que tú no tienes la culpa de nada—decía la rubia acariciando el cabello de sasuke

-ayúdenme a levantarlo, vamos con ustedes al hospital, al diablo que lo que piense los ambus y los demás, el necesita nuestra ayuda inmediata—decía juugo furioso al ver el estado de su amigo

-aguanta sasuke ,no te des por vencido ,no por esa gente que no valen la pena-decía la pelirroja llorando , temiendo por la salud de su amigo.

Continuara….


	5. secretos revelados

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

**Edades.**

**Naruto, sasuke, sakura, hinata, kiba:16**

**Ino, shikamaru, chouji, neiji,gaara: 18**

**Karin, suigetsu : 17**

**Juugo: 20**

**Itachi, deidara, kisame, konan: 23**

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

En el hospital de konoha , tanto ino como shikamaru ,chouji y los compañeros de sasuke uchiha llegaron inmediatamente sin importarle las quejas de los ambus, por haberse precipitado en trasladar a sasuke uchiha al hospital , ya que según ellos el uchiha no tiene más que lo que se merece, lo cual ocasiono la sorpresa de los hombres, más la furia tanto de ino como karin que definitivamente sino fuese por la rápida intervención de shikamaru y juugo respectivamente, ellas hubieran matado a esos ambus con sus propias manos. Shikamaru suspiro profundamente se suponía que sasuke solamente tenía que estar preso en su casa hasta esperar su juicio que decidiera su destino , pero no tenía que estar en ese estado, a veces hubiese dejado a ino matar a esos ambus, porque el sinceramente tiene la intuición de que ellos fueron los encargados en dejar a su amigo en ese estado, definitivamente para él ,el regreso de sasuke uchiha se está volviendo problemático para todo el pueblo de konoha, aunque no entiende el porqué , esta villa es definitivamente un misterio para él, sasuke nunca ha atacado a su propio pueblo, por lo que no entiende que esa gente odie tanto al uchiha, pero sobre todo para él, el misterio más grande es el odio de naruto hacia sasuke, él no es ningún tonto, conoce a esos dos como la palma de su mano, sabe que detrás de esa gran rivalidad que "supuestamente" existió entre ellos, estaba una gran amistad que luego dio paso al amor ,siendo confirmado abiertamente por el propio uchiha cuando se encontraban secretamente. Así que para él debe haber una razón de por medio por el odio del rubio hacia el moreno, lo cual el juro que lo averiguaría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de emergencia del hospital de konoha, actualmente el joven sasuke uchiha se encuentra luchando literalmente por su vida, tanto tsunade como la propia shizune están dando lo máximo para que el joven salga bien de la operación , pero debido a la pérdida de sangre y la disminución de su chakra ,el ex ninja vengador no le estaba haciéndole las cosas más fáciles. Ambas estaban reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para aumentar el chakra de sasuke , hasta que se dieron cuenta, que el sello maldito de orochimaru estaba deteriorándose, lo cual evidentemente arriesgaba más la vida de sasuke, pero no solo fue eso lo que le llamo la atención , sino que el cuerpo del joven estaba cubierto por diverso moretones, además había semen en su cuerpo lo que lamentablemente las sospechas de que sasuke haya sido violado recientemente fueron confirmadas, pero hay otros moretones que la quinta kohage podría jurar que tienen tiempo y que su ex compañero senin orochimaru tenía que ver con eso.

"_que rayos pasaste con orochimaru sasuke, acaso tu odio por tu hermano es tanto para permitir que esto suceda, kakashi tiene razón algo me dice que tu abandono de la villa de la hoja tiene un trasfondo y yo lo voy a saber cómo soy la quinta hokage"._

Esos fueron los pensamientos de tsunade, que siguió junto con shizune haciendo todo lo posible por salvar la vida de último sobreviviente del clan uchiha. Mientras tanto afuera, en la sala de espera todos estaban inquietantes a la espera de saber cualquier cosa con respecto a la salud de sasuke uchiha. En ese momento kakashi llego y se acercó a ino y los demás con el deseo que le aclare qué fue lo que le ocurrió a su ex alumno.

-me pueden decir algunos de ustedes que fue lo que le paso a sasuke—decía sasuke seriamente

-la verdad no sabemos con certeza, cuando ino , chouji y yo íbamos a trasladar a los compañeros de sasuke hacia su casa, no lo encontramos ,tendido en la sala totalmente inconsciente, y sangrando peligrosamente—decía shikamaru suspirando profundamente

-pero como es que nadie sabe lo que le paso a él, a pesar de que es un prisionero los ambus tenían que estar pendiente de el—decía el peli plateado molesto por lo sucedido con su ex alumno

- precisamente porque según ustedes sasuke es el mayor traidor de toda konoha ,al parecer los miserables se hicieron la vista gorda con el—decía ino sarcásticamente

-si es que ellos no fueron los causantes del estado de sasuke—decía shikamaru seriamente

Y tanto kakashi y los demás miraron fijamente a shikamaru, esperando que él les explique porque supone el ,que los ambus tienen que ver con lo que le paso a sasuke.

-veras kakashi cuando le pedimos a ellos el que nos expliquen porque sasuke estaba así , según ellos ,es que dejaron solo a sasuke por un momento , porque ellos iban a desayunar, después volvieron y lo encontraron así , y lo trajeron aquí eso según ellos—decía shikamaru

-pero eso es insólito , ellos no deberían dejar solo a sasuke en ningún momento—decía el peli plateado totalmente en shock

-eso es verdad, pero ellos dijeron que sasuke al tener las cadenas que suprimían su chakra él no era ningún peligro para el pueblo—decía chouji

- si en un momento sasuke es el enemigo número uno, y en otro es insignificante para el pueblo, ustedes me dirán—decía la rubia sarcásticamente

En ese momento todos vieron como tsunade se dirigió a ellos, esperaban que tuviera buenas noticias con respecto a la salud del uchiha ,pero por la expresión de la hokage, no deberían hacerse muchas esperanzas…

-tsunade sama que paso como esta sasuke—dice kakashi

-la verdad kakashi aún está en estado crítico, tanto shizune como yo hemos dado nuestro propio chakra para aumentar el de sasuke, pero aun así el no responde-decía la anciana rubia suspirando profundamente

- y el sangrado se detuvo, cuando lo encontramos estaba sangrando rápidamente—decía suigetsu preocupado por su amigo

- si eso si lo pudimos detener, pero eso también agrava la salud de sasuke, ya que el actualmente está en estado de coma, puede despertar en horas días, meses, o quizás el nunca despierte—dice tsunade

Y la noticia paralizo a todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, para karin, suigetsu y juugo la noticia fue totalmente devastadora, ellos conocen a sasuke, a pesar del tiempo que el actuaba frio con ellos, sabían que él no era así, que por dentro era otra persona, y ahora que finalmente decidió abrirse a ellos, tenía que suceder eso. Por su parte ino ,shikamaru, chouji y el propio kakashi se lamentaba directa o indirectamente de no poder haber hecho algo por el uchiha, kakashi siempre vio a sasuke como su hijo, y tiene la sensación que a pesar de los errores de sasuke de alguna manera le fallo a el chico. Mientras que nadie se dio cuenta que tsunade tenía algo más que decir con respecto a la salud de sasuke.

-eso no es todo, escúcheme bien esto no puede pasar entre nosotros, ino, shikamaru, chouji, y ustedes amigos de sasuke, quiero que sepan que a partir de hoy tanto kakashi como yo estaremos pendiente de sasuke, vamos ayudarlo en todo lo que sea posible, pero quiero que ustedes sean totalmente sincero con nosotros-dice tsunade

-díganos entonces tsunade sama no asuste que es lo que tiene sasuke-dice karin sumamente tranquila

-sasuke…bueno me temo que sasuke uchiha fue violado—dice tsunade seriamente

Eso fue otro golpe bajo para las personas que estaban en la sala de espera, para casi todos, porque para ino eso fue algo insólito que su casi hermano tenía que volver a pasar eso, era aterrador, es más que cualquier cosa, que un ser humano tenga que pasar por la humillación sexual es casi insoportable para ella, tanto que no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando histéricamente

-NO NO NO no otra vez no, el no dios él no va a soportarlo nuevamente—decía la rubia totalmente en crisis

-ino tranquilízate quieres tu eres una de mis mejores kuonoishi, así que te calma y me vas diciendo como es eso de que sasuke ha sido violado anteriormente—decía la rubia anciana tratando de calmar a su kuonoishi

La rubia joven se maldijo asimisma en un momento de debilidad dejo en el aire uno de los mayores secretos de sasuke , pero ahora con lo sucedido a su amigo no le queda de otra que decir en parte de lo que sasuke ha guardado para sí mismo durante este tiempo que estuvo ausente de konoha.

-bueno tsunade sama al igual que usted nos acaba de decir, lo que les revelare es uno de los secretos mejor guardado de sasuke, es más por mi imprudencia tendré que decirlo, pero prométame todos que ni siquiera sasuke va a saber

-lo que tengas que decirlo ,dilo de una ino, sabes perfectamente que de aquí no saldrá ni una palabra, y por supuesto sasuke al despertar no sabrá que tuvimos esta conversación-decía el peli plateado tomando la palabra en nombre de las otras personas que están en la sala de espera

-bueno efectivamente lo que dije es verdad, sasuke ha sido violado varias veces, por su "adoradisimo" sensei orochimaru—decía la rubia suspirando profundamente

-Pero qué? Como es posible nosotros estábamos con sasuke todo el tiempo , y a pesar de que esa serpiente era horripilante de alguna manera nunca se acercó a sasuke al menos no de la manera perversa-decía suigetsu totalmente sorprendido

- pero la cosa es que ustedes no estuvieron todo el tiempo con él, es decir ustedes tenían un escondite especial, y sasuke kun otro, adivinen con quien se quedaba el en dicho escondite-dice la rubia mirando fijamente a los compañeros de sasuke

-se quedaba con orochimaru-decia juugo suspirando profundamente

-¡BINGO¡ por lo tanto chicos sin culpar a nadie todo este tiempo él ha sido abusado tanto física como mentalmente en frente de sus narices-decía finalmente la rubia kuonoishi

-pero porque él se mantuvo firme en quedarse con orochimaru y no regresar a konoha-dice kakashi frustrado por el comportamiento de sasuke

- las cosas no son como ustedes, además de naruto y los demás piensan kakashi, sasuke nunca traiciono a konoha-dice chouji seriamente

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaban kakashi y tsunade a la vez

-chouji una cosa es lo que revele y otra cosa es decirle a ellos el verdadero motivo de la partida de sasuke-decía ino furiosamente a chouji

-bueno no acabas de decir que nadie de aquí va a decir nada, y que el propio sasuke nunca sabrá de que hubo esta conversación-decía chouji suspirando profundamente

-déjense de tontería mocosos díganos la verdad si el uchiha no traiciono a konoha , entonces porque rayos dejo la villa-decía tsunade firmemente

-por naruto, dejo la villa por naruto-decía shikamaru simplemente

- no entiendo lo que dices, que tiene que ver naruto en todo esto-dice kakashi aun sin entender

- es increíble kakashi siendo tu su sensei no te hayas dado cuenta de los sentimientos de sasuke kun por naruto-decía la rubia kuonoishi

-bueno..yo..digo…yo ..es nunca me ha gustado meterme en asuntos ajenos-decía el peli plateado.

Y ahí sintió que todos lo miraban como si lo querían matar o algo así, decidió nuevamente hablar ante que sea el, el único muerto entre ellos

-aun así si se explican mejor –decía el peli plateado

-sasuke kun antes de irse tenía planeado revelar sus sentimientos a naruto-dijo la rubia- es más le iba a obsequiar un regalo especial como símbolo de su amor hacia él, pero en cambio alguien se le cruzo en el camino

-así es la persona que se enfrentó a sasuke es uno de los ancianos de konoha-decía shikamaru-su nombre es koharu y ustedes 2 tsunade sama y kakashi saben más que nosotros que esos ancianos odian a naruto con todas sus fuerzas

-esos miserables, ahora estoy atando los cabos, algo me dicen que ellos estarían más que felices de deshacerse de mi gaki, pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver sasuke en todo esto-dice tsunade

-vamos a eso, ese anciano le dijo a sasuke kun que sabía de lo que sentía por naruto, y le prohibió de una estar con el-dice ino-obviamente sasuke kun no se inmuto le dijo que el mundo entero se podría acabar y el seguiría con naruto pero…

-pero el anciano miserable tenía un as bajo la manga, era una orden y no cualquier orden ,era una del mismísimo danzo-decía shikamaru

-ese maldito danzo ,lo mataría con mis propias manos si pudiera-decía tsunade furiosamente

- qué clase de orden era esa-dice kakashi seriamente

- era una orden que sasuke no podía evitar desobedecer-decía chouji- era una orden de capturar a naruto para luego quitar el sello del kyuubi,lo que significaría

-que mi palo de golf moriría al instante. Esos desgraciados-decía tsunade mas furiosa que antes

- por lo tanto sasuke no lo pensó 2 veces, por primera vez iba a luchar por alguien que no sea el mismo, y sin inmutarse no le quedo de otra que abandonar konoha, con tal de que naruto este a salvo-dice ino suspirando profundamente

-en pocas palabras naruto esta con vida gracias a sasuke , pero como saben ustedes esto, y como sabemos que esto es verdad-decía el peli plateado seriamente

Ino, shikamaru y chouji se miraron entre sí ,es hora de contarle a tsunade y kakashi sus encuentros con el uchiha

-lamentamos mucho tsunade sama, mantener esto en secreto, pero nosotros no hemos estado viendo secretamente con sasuke-decía la rubia cabizbaja-el me salvo la vida y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos

-es verdad fue difícil creerle al principio pero con toda sinceridad se ganó toda nuestra confianza-dice chouji

-él nos mostró el manuscrito y yo lo analice es totalmente verídico con el sello de danzo-dice shimakaru-ademas no piensan ustedes que era sumamente extraño que desde la ausencia de sasuke ninguno de ellos volvieron a vigilar o atacar a naruto

Y tanto tsunade como kakashi se miraron de reojo, al parecer todo dio un giro de 380 grados, la persona que fue considerado como un ninja renegado y de alto peligro al pueblo de konoha, al parecer mejor dicho es víctima de las circunstancias, pero ni la kohage ni kakashi estaban preparados para lo que ino estaba a punto de decir

-hay otra razón más para no juzgar a sasuke como todo el mundo incluyéndome a mi hemos hecho-decía ino seriamente

-cual razón seria—dice kakashi

-bueno….tsunade sama, usted sabe acerca del jutsu de la procreación-decía la rubia mirando fijamente a su superiora

-si es un jutsu especial que se utiliza en mujeres que no pueden concebir, y también aunque parezca insólito en hombres-decía la hokage-ino no me estarás diciendo que….

-si hokage efectivamente sasuke es un doncel, él es de los pocos hombres que pueden concebir-decía ino seriamente-esa es la razón principal del porque orochimaru quiso a sasuke kun desde un principio

Y nadie dijo nada, no habría que decir al respecto, era demasiada información para tsunade y kakashi, mientras que karin, suigetsu y juugo estaban totalmente en shock por saber lo mucho que sasuke ha sufrido y ellos no se dieron cuenta de nada.

-karin, suigetsu, juugo por casualidad de la vida alguno de ustedes vio si sasuke se tomó una medicina que ino le receto desde nuestro último encuentro-decía shikamaru seriamente

-yo misma le di la medicina, si se la tomo-decía la peli roja

-gracias a kami-suspiro profundamente la rubia kuonoishi-esa medicina evita que por los momentos sasuke quede en estado, el no soportaría más dolor de lo que él ha pasado

-tsunade creo mejor dicho pienso quedarme con sasuke hasta que despierte, algo me dice que él va a despertar, y pase lo que pase voy a estar con el-decía kakashi seriamente

-está bien kakashi te llevare a su habitación, mientras los demás regresaran al barrio uchiha-decia la anciana rubia-y nada de peros recuerden que cualquier movimiento en falso y sasuke pagara las consecuencias

-eso significa tsunade sama-dice ino sorprendida

-eso significa lo que crees ino, a partir de este momento sasuke está bajo mi protección, nadie lo lastimara ni siquiera mi gaki-decia tsunade suspirando profundamente

-bueno nosotros regresaremos después de llevar a karin, suigetsu y juugo al barrio uchiha, creo también que debemos averiguar porque naruto odia tanto a sasuke, uchiha sé que realmente le dolió que naruto lo despreciara así como así-dice shikamaru- todos sabemos que este odio que el grita a viva voz hacia sasuke no tiene nada que ver con que sasuke haya abandonado la villa

-bueno eso es verdad, entonces quedamos asi kakashi ven conmigo, shizune acaba de trasladar a sasuke a una habitación privada, no me confió de los ambus-dice tsunade seriamente

-yo tampoco por eso prefiero quedarme aquí, algo me dice que ellos fueron los que atacaron a sasuke, solo hay que esperar a que despierte-decia seriamente el peli plateado.

Y así ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de sasuke, kakashi se sorprendió al ver como su ex estudiante estaba conectado a varios tubos, su piel más pálida de lo normal, además de varios moretones en todo su cuerpo.

-voy a dejarte un momento kakashi con él, debo contarle esto a shizune para que entre nosotras podamos trabajar más con sasuke, pero regresare inmediatamente-dice tsunade

Kakashi solo asintió y cuando tsunade salió, se sentó cerca de la cama de sasuke, acariciando suavemente los cabellos azabaches del moreno, empezó hablarle como si sasuke pudiera escucharle

-sasuke porque siempre tienes que ser tan impulsivo, porque no me dijiste nada-decia el peli plateado-aunque la vida es injusta, al parecer siempre ha sido injusta contigo sasuke, lamento mucho no haber estado allí para ti

El joven uchiha se mantenía igual, apenas se podía notar por su respiración que estaba con vida.

-no puedo creer que todo lo que has pasado ,ha sido por proteger a la persona que amas, y resulta que tu persona amada te odia con todas sus fuerzas-dice kakashi-pero no te preocupes sasuke ahora estoy aquí, y esta vez te voy a proteger de quien sea, así sea del propio naruto.

Mientras tanto en el concilio, había una reunión de emergencia donde todos los ancianos con la extraña excepción de la quinta hokage, hay estaban: koharu, sishio, akura, tenshio, nagatsu, pero el más importante de todos danzo. Un anciano con ideas de ambición y poder, sobretodo de apoderarse para sí mismo todo el pueblo de konoha, anteriormente tenía su vista fija en destruir al jinruki demonio de las 9 colas kyuubi, quien contenedor del demonio es naruto uzumaki, pero ahora su ojos están puesto en sasuke uchiha, al parecer el ultimo del clan uchiha es más especial de lo que todo el mundo esperaba.

-todos estamos en acuerdo en saber porque estamos aquí-dice danzo

-así es maestro, estamos aquí por la situación generada por la repentina aparición del uchiha, no se suponía que esto tenía que suceder-decia koharu seriamente

-es verdad, al parecer orochimaru no hizo lo que tenía planeado con ese chico y ahora nosotros estaremos a punto de pagar las consecuencias de sus errores-dice akura

-como haremos cuando toda la villa se entere que el uchiha nunca traiciono a konoha, que más bien se vio obligado a abandonar la villa-dice nagatsu

- si ellos se enteran lo mínimo es que nos desterraran de la villa para siempre-dice tenshio

-¡SILENCIO¡ dejen de ser melodramáticos , eso no va a pasar, tengo la manera de ponerle un freno al uchiha de manera permanente-decia danzo sonriendo maliciosamente

- no nos dirás que lo vas a mandar ejecutar danzo-dice sishio

-por supuesto que no , olvidan todos ustedes que la tonta de tsunade no lo permitiría, conociéndola como la conocemos, a pesar de su odio por el uchiha jamás permitiría que el fuese ejecutado, y lamentablemente para nosotros el pueblo la apoya abiertamente-dice danzo suspirando profundamente

-entonces que es lo que tienes planeado, que es lo que crees que debemos hacer-dice tenshio

- sencillamente sasuke uchiha será llevado a la cárcel más peligrosa de todo el país del fuego , es decir la cárcel Ruoshini ,conocida mundialmente como la cárcel de la muerte. ¡jajajajaja¡-dice danzo

- eso es esa cárcel el que entra ahí no sale con vida, ahí están los ninjas renegados más peligrosos de toda la región del país del fuego, y como el uchiha es apenas un novato, más lo sucedido con orochimaru-dice koharu sonriendo maliciosamente

-el pequeño no sobrevivirá ni siquiera llegara con vida a la semana, pero en caso de que el maldito bastardo viva después de ese infierno ,le tengo una sorpresa preparada-decia danzo fríamente-tengo una persona perfecta para destruir al uchiha en caso de ser necesario

-y se puede saber quién es esa persona danzo-dice akura

-nada más y nada menos que naruto uzumaki que tal, al parecer el demonio kyuubi si será de utilidad después de todo ¡jajajajajajaja¡-sonríe escalofriantemente el anciano mayor.

Continuara…


	6. un matrimonio feliz

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

En la villa de la hoja, los matrimonios suelen ser perfecto, o es al menos la opinión de las personas que habitan el pueblo de konoha. Sobre todo si los clanes más importantes están involucrados , en este caso muy especial el de la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderoso de toda la villa como lo es el clan hyuga. Este clan bajo el mando de hiashi se han mantenido firme entre los clanes más poderosos y acaudalados de toda la villa, solamente era superados por el clan uchiha, lamentablemente gracias a las acciones externas e internas donde se involucra principalmente el sobreviviente de ese clan sasuke uchiha, en la actualidad ese apellido no significa nada para los habitantes del pueblo, solamente desgracia y desafortunio, pero el clan hyuga representa todo lo contrario, representa poder, fuerza y estatus de realeza, lo cual todo eso se representa en hinata hyuga, la heredera oficial del clan. Por lo tanto a pesar de que el pueblo al parecer acepto abiertamente la decisión de la joven en contraer matrimonio a una edad tan joven como son los 15 años, y más aun con el contenedor del demonio kyuubi naruto uzumaki, hay algunos escépticos que sienten o perciben que el matrimonio hyuga-uzumaki es tan solo una fachada, pero de ahí a decirlo libremente era otra cosa.

En la mansión de los hyuga donde actualmente se encuentra almorzando la feliz pareja, hay un mutismo total entre la joven heredera y su esposo naruto uzumaki. Después de todo ninguno de ellos esperaban que de la nada sasuke uchiha regresara como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, aunque la joven mantiene un secreto para sí misma, que ha ocasionado el odio de naruto hacia su ex mejor amigo, este secreto si ella lo revelara a todas las personas de konoha, seguramente sería despreciada, pero sobretodo perdería a naruto , al hombre que ella ama con todas sus fuerzas , y eso es algo que no permitirá por nada en el mundo, aunque para eso tenga que sacrificar a una persona inocente. Ella al principio no tenía nada en contra de sasuke uchiha, hasta que naruto le confeso que él amaba a otra persona, y dicha persona no era otra que el mismísimo sasuke uchiha.

**Flashback:**

"_toda la villa de la hoja se encontraba en un desastre total debido a que actualmente dos poderosos ninjas se estaban enfrentando entre sí, uno de esos ninjas era miembro del grupo Akatsuki dedicado a capturar a todos los bijues para poder adueñarse del mundo, el nombre de ese ninja era peinn y se caracterizaba por poder multiplicarse en varias personas con su propia esencia. El otro ninja era el ninja hiperactivo de toda konoha, naruto uzumaki que estaba perdiendo el control del kyuubi debido al odio que tenía hacia peinn, ya que este se encargó de asesinar a jiraya un senin que era el sensei y casi como un padre para el joven rubio por el cual juro vengar su muerte, por lo tanto ahora ambos se encuentra peleando con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que solo uno saldrá con vida de esta batalla._

_-piensas que puedes matarme chico tonto no subestimes el poder de los akatsuki-decia peinn fríamente a naruto_

_-no me importa lo que pienses maldito pagaras caro lo que hiciste a mi maestro-decía naruto furiosamente_

_- oh pobrecito perdió al pervertido senin, no te imaginas lo mucho que disfrute de asesinar a ese estorbo-decía fríamente el peli naranja_

_-¡Callate¡ miserable , te juro que te matare incluso si pierdo la vida-decía el rubio respondiendo al akatsuki_

_-veremos entonces lo que eres capaz de hacer contenedor del kyuubi-decía peinn_

_En ese instante rápidamente peinn se multiplico y ataco por todas partes a naruto, sin poder darle la oportunidad de defenderse, naruto estando sangrando en el suelo intentando levantarse pero le era muy difícil, mas sabiendo que peinn lanzo otro ataque que estaba seguro que no podía esquivar._

_-lo siento ero senin al parecer no pude cumplir mi promesa, sasuke perdóname al parecer no podré hacerte regresar conmigo-decía el rubio murmurando para sí mismo…_

_El rubio cerró los ojos para recibir totalmente el ataque, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando escucho un grito aterrador…_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito una chica, y no era precisamente sakura la compañera de naruto en el team 7 era hinata hyuga la heredera del clan_

_-HINATAAAAAA, HINATA-grito el rubio sosteniendo a la joven entre sus brazos_

_-na..naru..naruto kun..qué bueno..que estés a salvo-decía la joven hyuga mientras sentía que ya no podía más_

_-hinata, hinata, porque , porque me salvaste-decía el rubio desesperado por ver la gravedad de su amiga_

_-por..porque..TE AMO naruto kun-dijo la joven cerrando los ojos cansada por su esfuerzo al salvar al hombre que ama_

_-HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito fuertemente el rubio _

_-WOW que sentimental eres contenedor de kyuubi, al parecer acabar contigo va hacer más fácil de lo que pensé-decía fríamente el peli naranja_

_- esta vez voy acabar contigo de una buena vez, voy a destruirte así sea lo último que haga…taiyo katon jutsu-grito el rubio _

_Ahí de la nada aparecieron miles de clones exactamente iguales a naruto, que liberando el poder de kyuubi, se dirigió a sus clones._

_-muy bien chicos defendamos a nuestra villa que sepa este miserable que de naruto uzumaki no se burla nadie-decía el naruto original_

_Sus clones asintieron en acuerdo , entonces el rubio se dirigió a su enemigo._

_-esto es por ero senin y hinata muere maldito….RASENGANNNNNNNNN-grito el rubio en conjunto con sus clones_

_Y así tanto el naruto original como los clones poco a poco destruyeron a los múltiples cuerpo de peinn hasta que finalmente el propio naruto uso su nueva técnica el ruoshuriken con el cual acabo totalmente con uno de los miembros más poderosos del akatsuki…._

_Después de eso naruto poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza de la villa, que estaban aceptando finalmente que él no era el culpable de poseer a kyuubi dentro de él. Así que pasaron los días y naruto se llenó de valor para visitar a hinata que aún se encontraba en el hospital, el rubio hiperactivo tiene en su mente la confesión de la chica, pero él hace tiempo que acepto tener sentimientos por cierto uchiha, así que pensó que es mejor dejarle las cosas claras a hinata, para que ella no malentienda las cosas más adelante. Toco la puerta y afortunadamente para él, la joven estaba sola, así que se acercó silenciosamente a la cama donde estaba hinata_

_-hola hinata como te sientes-decía naruto mirando fijamente a hinata_

_-estoy..mucho..mejor..naruto kun-decia la morena que aun tartamudeaba con solo tener a naruto cerca_

_-bueno hinata creo que tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que paso entre nosotros-decía el rubio seriamente-sé que tú me quieres, por eso no te quiero mentir, pero la verdad es que estoy enamorado de otra persona ,lo lamento mucho_

_La joven por dentro sintió como su corazón se hizo pedazos inmediatamente, ella sabía que el rubio tenia ojos solamente para sakura, pero aun guardaba alguna esperanza de que él se fijara en ella._

_-yo..entiendo..naruto kun..no te preocupes por mí..sakura es una..chica afortunada-decía la heredera del clan hyuga sonriendo entre lagrimas _

_-la verdad hinata no es sakura de quien estoy enamorado, ni siquiera es una mujer a quien yo amo-decía el rubio suspirando profundamente_

_Y esa noticia definitivamente dejo a la joven hyuga totalmente en shock, su rubio, la persona quien ella más admira y ama está enamorado de un hombre, que naruto uzumaki es gay , es lo menos que ella o cualquier otra persona se lo esperaba, pero viendo de reojo a naruto sabe que el jamás mentiría con algo así. Entonces cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar quien sería ese hombre que logro lo que ella nunca pudo, que es el ganar el corazón de naruto uzumaki, entonces vio a su primo neji, gaara, shikamaru, kiba ,shino, pero a quien no se imagino fue el nombre que mencionaría el rubio._

_-hinata solamente a ti es que te voy a confiar mi más grande secreto, yo naruto uzumaki esta perdidamente enamorado de sasuke uchiha-decía el rubio- es por eso mi obsesión por el teme, amo al bastardo con todo mi corazón y no descansare hasta traerlo de vuelta es mi promesa eterna porque ese es mi camino del ninja"_

**Fin del Flashback:**

Pero para la suerte de ella nunca su actual marido cumplió la promesa, después de que ella junto con otras 2 personas, se las arreglaron para separar totalmente a naruto de sasuke. Aunque ella nunca fue una persona resentida o vengativa con nadie, cree firmemente que después de todo lo que sasuke ha hecho, él no se merecía el inmenso amor que naruto sentía por él. Pero ya más de 1 año y medio de todo lo sucedió en un día que ella se encontraba sin salida, que su amor platónico se ofreció no solamente ser el padre de su hijo koji sino ser su marido , ser su pilar , y eso la convertia en la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía el esposo amoroso un hijo que adora , se supone que su matrimonio es perfecto.

"_pero un matrimonio en base de mentiras, engaños , y desamor de por medio jamás será un matrimonio perfecto"_

Por su parte el esposo, mejor dicho el adorno de esposo mientra almuerza y observa la sonrisa de su hijo , y la delicadeza de su bella esposa, se pregunta porque no es feliz, él tiene todo lo que siempre ha querido desde que era niño, una familia. Naruto uzumaki siempre ha estado solo nunca conoció a sus padres, nadie se preocupó por el salvo su maestro iruka que lo ha cuidado y lo ha protegido como si fuera su propio hijo , además de saratobi el tercer hokage, pero en si naruto siempre ha estado solo, y ahora que tenía una familia se siente más solo que nunca, suspira profundamente sabe bien cuál es la razón por la que él no es feliz en su matrimonio y esa razón tiene nombre y apellido sasuke uchiha

-**si como no ni que el uchiha te haya puesto un kunai en el cuello para que te casaras con la hyuga-**dice kyuubi dentro del cuerpo de naruto

-_kyuubi sinceramente voy a creer que tu naciste solo para hacerme la vida imposible-decía el rubio obviamente molesto con su "inquilino"_

_-_**no me culpes kit si tú con tus estúpidos errores me facilita las cosas-**sonreía el demonio a su contenedor

-_me estás diciendo que casarme con hinata fue un error-decía el rubio furiosamente_

_-_**si según tu kit no fue un error entonces porque todas las noches **_te_** lamentas de haberte casado con ella-**dijo el demonio-**y no digas que no kit porque yo soy el que se tiene que aguantar todos tus lamentaciones, sinceramente kit….**

**-**_yo..digo.. amo a hinata y son ideas tuyas, yo nunca pero nunca me arrepentiré de casarme con ella-dice el rubio- además yo no entiendo porque no te gusta ella_

_-_**permíteme pensar mocoso…quizás porque es una mosquita muerta, y esas son las más peligrosas-**dice el demonio

-_óyeme bola de pelo nunca pero nunca vuelvas hablar así de hinata, ella es mi esposa, mi compañera, así que más vale que la respete entendiste-decía el rubio más furioso que antes_

Pero el zorro no le respondió en cambio le sonrió escalofriantemente lo que naruto supone que ese miserable zorro tiene algo entre manos….y para su desgracia tenía razón porque el zorro nuevamente hablo

-**así que la tal señorita perfecta hyuga es tu compañera kit-**dijo el zorro de nueve colas-**bueno entonces kit voy a recordarte lo que te dije cuando te reencontrarte con el uchiha , no lo destruyas kit porque será el peor error de tu vida..después de este "perfecto matrimonio"..no destruyas a sasuke uchiha porque si lo haces naruto..tú serás el responsable de tu propia desgracia**

**-**_qué te pasa con sasuke cuál es tu bendita obsesión con el bastardo traidor, acepta de una vez por todas que amo a hinata y que no la dejare por nada ni por nadie-dice el rubio-y en cuanto destruir a sasuke uchiha es precisamente lo que hare entendiste bola de pelos_

_-_**si aja lo que sea mocoso ¡jajajajajaja¡ ni siquiera te imagina lo que voy a disfrutar cuando las cosas no te salgan como lo esperas kit, en cuanto a mi obsesión con el uchiha ,que crees mocoso es otro de mis secretos que espero nunca revelártelo-**dice el zorro mirando fríamente a su contenedor-**porque de revelártelo mocoso, ten la seguridad naruto uzumaki que ese día será el día mas terrorífico de toda tu miserable existencia…**

En ese instante naruto quedo totalmente sorprendido sea por la seriedad o por la frialdad con que últimamente kyuubi conversaba con él. Sinceramente sus conversaciones nunca fueron precisamente "amistosas" pero por lo menos se respetaban mutuamente quizás por el factor "no puedo vivir sin el otro" literalmente los afecte a ambos, pero esto va más allá de toda creencia, y sobre todo la insistente defensa del demonio por el uchiha, y él se mentiría asimismo si no digiera que no tiene curiosidad por saber qué es lo que oculta el demonio ,y que tiene que ver con el bastardo traidor del uchiha. Sacudió su cabeza no es momento de pensar en el hombre que destruyo su vida, se acercó a su esposa y su hijo

-hina chan , te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí todo el día con nuestro hijo, ya que no tengo ninguna misión hasta ahora-dice naruto sonriendo a su esposa

-por supuesto naruto kun sería bueno pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos-dice hinata tímidamente

-hina chan porque no me dices solamente naruto somos marido y mujer ,eres mi esposa o no

-bueno…yo…está bien naruto tienes razón-decía la morena sonrojada

-oto san ama a okaa san-decía el pequeño koji

-claro que si mi pequeño tú y tu mama son las dos bendiciones más grandes de mi vida-decía el rubio sonriendo felizmente a su pequeño hijo

- y no nos vas a dejar verdad naruto, tu nunca permitirás que nos separe, yo nunca podría vivir sin ti naruto te amo tanto-decía la morena lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo

-pero que cosas dices hinata escúchame bien-decía el rubio tomando el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos-nunca pero nunca voy a dejarte tú y mi koji son mi familia y por ustedes soy capaz de todo incluso de matar al que se me atraviese, y eso incluye a sasuke uchiha

-en serio naruto sería capaz de matar a sasuke por mí-decía la morena totalmente sorprendida

- si ese bastardo se atreve de acercarte a ti o a nuestro pequeño , te juro que yo mismo acabare con su vida –dice el rubio fríamente

-quien es sauke?-pregunto inocentemente el pequeño koji

Tanto naruto como su esposa hinata se miraron entre sí , sin saber que decir, pero para la sorpresa del propio rubio fue su propia esposa , que se agacho para estar al mismo nivel de su hijo.

-es un hombre malo ángel, es un hombre muy malo que le hizo tanto daño a tu papa como a mí-decía dulcemente la morena a su hijo

A naruto no le gusto para nada como se comportaba su esposa con todo lo relacionado al traidor sasuke uchiha, por una parte la entiende perfectamente por el hecho de que ese miserable traidor la lastimo gravemente, pero de ahí a infundirle odio a su hijo de apenas 1 año y medio eso era otro cosa.

-hina chan no te parece que koji es muy pequeño para entender los problemas de los adultos-decía el rubio seriamente a su esposa

-no lo creo naruto, él debe saber las cosas más tempranamente, así no se lastimara en un futuro-decía obstinadamente la morena

-pero es tan solo un niño hinata, deja que disfrute de su infancia-decía fuertemente el rubio

- no será que aun defiendes a sasuke uchiha después de lo que me hizo, no puedo creerlo naruto, si piensas que ese maldito miserable es inocente entonces porque rayos de casaste conmigo-decía furiosamente la heredera del clan hyuga

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido, últimamente sus conversaciones con su esposa terminan en peleas por cualquier cosa, que termina directa o indirectamente con sasuke uchiha, si hinata sigue así ,entonces el rubio tenía que pensar más detenidamente lo que le dijo kyuubi con respecto a no destruir al uchiha, porque sinceramente ni sasuke siendo el bastardo que era, ni cuando trato de matarlo ,lo sacaba de quicio como su propia esposa lo hace, si está confundido ,ahora está creyendo que quizás el zorro estúpido tenía razón y fue un error haberse casado con la joven heredera del clan hyuga, pero de ahí a reconocerlo, era otra cosa y mucho menos lo reconocería a su inquilino , así que furiosamente le grito a su esposa.

-DEJA DE METER AL BASTARDO EN ESTO HINATA, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIEMPRE METAS AL TRAIDOR EN TODOS NUESTROS PROBLEMAS, LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE MI HIJO DISFRUTE SU INFANCIA DE FORMA INOCENTE, QUE TENGA LO QUE YO NUNCA TUVE ,HAY UN BENDITO PROBLEMA CON ESO HINATA-gritaba fuertemente el rubio hacia su esposa

Hinata se calló, que su esposo se enfureciera con ella definitivamente no era su idea inicial, ella creyó que por el profundo odio que naruto la apoyaría para hacer que su hijo odie igual a sasuke uchiha como ellos lo odian, pero jamás se imaginó que naruto pensara todo lo contrario…

"_Tengo que hacer algo no voy a dejar que el miserable de sasuke uchiha arruine todo lo que me costó en este año y medio, naruto uzumaki es mío y ningún uchiha me lo quitara, y si tengo que utilizar a mi propio hijo que así sea."_

Esos fueron los pensamientos de la joven morena, que extrañamente comenzó a llorar lo que causo que el pequeño niño le reclamara a su padre.

-mira papi hiciste llorar a mama eres malo, muy malo-decía el pequeño abrazando a su mama

-koji…yo..no..queria ..lo siento mucho..hijo mio-decia el rubio arrepentido de gritarle a su esposa

-no quieres a mami oto san-decia el pequeño entre lagrimas

-claro que la quiero, yo la amo a ella y a ti mi ángel, ustedes dos son mi familia-decía naruto acariciando el cabello de su hijo

-entonces porque pelean, ustedes pelean todo el tiempo, y las parejas cuando se quieren no pelean, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo iruka sensei-decia el pequeño niño seriamente

En ese momento sus padres se mantuvieron en silencio, es cierto esta no era su primera discusión , es más discuten más frecuentemente que antes, y por lo menos para naruto , no pueden culpar la presencia del uchiha a konoha, porque las discusiones empezaron casi al instante después que se casaron. Nuevamente esto era lo que el queria, el solamente queria apoyar a hinata cuando más ella lo necesitaba tal como ella siempre lo ha apoyado a él. Pero esto es asfixiante ,sentía que cada vez que trataba de arreglar las cosas con hinata, las cosas empeoraba, solo espera que ella un día le agradezca la forma en que el piensa destruir a sasuke uchiha, solamente así ella quedara tranquila , y podrá seguir su matrimonio como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Pero ahora es el momento de arreglar las cosas con su pequeño, no queria que el niño sufra los errores de sus padres.

-mira koji tu eres muy pequeño para que entiendas algunas cosas, pero lo único que te puedo decir, es que jamás pero jamás dude de mi amor por ti y por tu madre-dice el rubio a su hijo-es cierto que discutimos ,pero es por cosas que no valen la pena, pero siempre estamos juntos.

-así es cariño tu papa y yo te amamos y nos amamos mutuamente, y esta vez fui yo la que se equivocó en hablarte así de ese hombre, cuando tú eres tan pequeño-dice hinata sonriendo dulcemente

- bueno ya basta de hablar que tal campeón si nosotros secuestramos a tu madre y la llevamos a nuestra sala de juego-dice el rubio pícaramente

-YAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY si papa secuestremos a mami, eres nuestra mami-dice koji realmente emocionado..

-¡OH DIOS MIO¡ estoy siendo secuestrada por el futuro sexto hokage y el futuro ninja más fuerte de la villa pobre de mí-decia la joven sonriendo a su esposo y su hijo

-que te puedo decir, ser secuestrada por los 2 hombres más fuerte de konoha es todo un privilegio, así que disfruta mientras pueda princesa-decia el rubio para cargar y besar suavemente a su esposa

- bueno me considero entonces la más feliz de todas las secuestradas, te amo naruto, siempre y por siempre-decia la joven sonriendo dulcemente a su esposo

-te amo demasiado hina chan-decia el rubio aunque por dentro no sentía lo que sus palabras significaban

En ese momento koji , saltaba de alegría, por sus padres y sonreía por montón, pero esa sonrisa fue algo que hizo que naruto pensara detenidamente

"_es extraño a pesar de que koji es hijo del bastardo uchiha, su sonrisa es idéntica a la de sai, porque será"_

Fueron sus pensamientos, aunque nuevamente se niega a creer que sasuke uchiha es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, para él es más fácil pensar que sasuke lo traiciono, utilizando a la propia hinata para vengarse de él, que creer que el uchiha volvió por él. Él está dispuesto más que nunca en acabar con ese traidor aunque eso signifique destruir la última parte de lo que quedo del antiguo naruto uzumaki,

Continuara…..

* * *

**A/Nota: Bueno ante todos gracias mil gracias por comentar mi historia o simplemente leerla, significa mucho para mi….en mi historia hinata no es ninguna santa, pero tampoco la villana, deje ese papel a sakura..jajajaja…sin ánimos de ofender a los fans de sakura, sai tiene un papel fundamental en la historia..y a nuestro sasuke lamento decir que ahora es que le toca sufrir…así que gracias por todo nos vemos nuevamente**


	7. la historia de mikoto uchiha

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

En el hospital de konoha, actualmente todo se encontraba en total normalidad, salvo que en una de las habitaciones del hospital, se encontraba hospitalizado el ninja traidor de konoha sasuke uchiha. Después de ser encontrado por ino, shikamaru y chouji en su casa totalmente inconsciente el joven aún está en estado de coma, debido a los múltiples golpes recibidos y que nadie aparentemente tiene idea de quien ocasiono el estado de gravedad del joven uchiha. Bueno eso sería una total mentira, pues en general tanto la hokage tsunade como el ex sensei de sasuke, katake kakashi tiene el presentimiento que los propios ambus tienen que ver con que sasuke actualmente este luchando por su vida, pero si el joven no despierta ellos nada podían hacer al respecto.

Por ahora kakashi se mantenía vigilante por la salud de su ex estudiante mientras que la hokage hacía de milagros entre venir a atender a sasuke y cumplir sus funciones con la villa de la hoja. No sabían si debían o no agradecer que los ambus que aun custodian a sasuke, fueron ordenados por el propio danzo que tienen prohibidos contar cualquier cosa sobre lo sucedido al uchiha, la hokage suspiro profundamente al parecer sasuke estaba en lo cierto al decir que danzo no estaría contento con su regreso. Por lo que ella supone que él está tramando algo contra el joven, y ella ahora que sabe toda la verdad con respecto a sasuke, tiene toda la intención de protegerlo a toda costa de ese miserable anciano, la incógnita que tiene es que es lo que pretende ese viejo con sasuke, al menos que ese desgraciado esté al tanto de la condición de sasuke por ser un doncel.

"_no sería posible que ese viejo este plenamente consciente de la condición de sasuke, aunque eso sería lo que explicaría porque su empeño de separarlo de naruto….miserable viejo desearía tenerte en frente para acabar con tu desagradable existencia"._

Esos eran los pensamientos de la hokage, mientra examinaba al joven uchiha, suspiro profundamente, al parecer sasuke no reaccionaba con nada, y sinceramente ella no puede culpar que el joven decida aferrarse vivir en su propia realidad, después de todo lo que ha padecido y que ella cree que el aún mantiene secreto para sí mismo, es normal que el aun este en estado de coma, aunque eso no le quita su preocupación por el uchiha.

-tsunade sama, cree usted que sasuke despierte-dice shizune acariciando suavemente el pelo azabache del uchiha

-no lo sé shizune, he tratado de comunicarme con él, pero su mente está bloqueada, y aun percibo el chakra del maldito de orochimaru en el-dice tsunade seriamente

-ojala despierte, la verdad creo que viéndolo así tan frágil se me parte el corazón saber que por nuestra culpa él está así-dice la peli castaño-digo el joven siempre ha estado solo, nadie quiso saber de quién era el en realidad ni siquiera naruto

- si yo también me siento así, es más me siento responsable de el-dice la anciana rubia suspirando profundamente

-porque lo dices tsunade sama, cuando sasuke huyo usted tenia pocos días como hokage no debe culparse por todo lo sucedido con el-decía la asistente de tsunade

-pero shizune yo conocí a su madre mikoto-decia la rubia anciana-es más ella era mi amiga, mi única amiga además de ti shizune, mikoto uchiha fue como mi hermana y viendo a su hijo menor en ese estado, me hace dar cuenta que la decepcione, que donde en cualquier lugar que ella este, debe estar sumamente decepcionada de mi

-pero cómo?...como es que ustedes eran amigas tsunade sama-decía su asistente totalmente sorprendida por semejante revelación

-así es shizune ella y yo éramos amigas desde pequeñas , es más creo que nadie sabe ni siquiera el propio sasuke que mikoto uchiha no es de konoha, además ella siempre fue para mí mikoto takamura, y era realmente especial por eso creo que por ella es que sasuke es doncel-decia la anciana rubia

-no puedo creer o entender todo lo que me está diciendo tsunade sama, podía explicarme mejor su relación con la madre de sasuke, quizás sabiendo eso podemos ayudar a sasuke en lo que podamos-decia shizune mientra acariciaba nuevamente al joven uchiha.

-tienes razón mientras más sabemos acerca de la historia del clan uchiha, mas podemos ayudar a sasuke, me comprometí que estaría bajo mi protección, así que supongo que es el momento de revelarte como conocí a la persona que tenía como sueño proteger su pueblo, la villa de la esperanza-decia la rubia sonriendo con nostalgia….

**Flashback:**

"_hace más de 30 años, en una villa, la más poderosa de todas, superando la villa de la hoja, y el país del agua , además de la región de suna. En esta villa conocida como la villa de la esperanza ya que sus habitantes eran mayormente gentiles, amorosos, el odio ni rencor existían entre ellos, ya que ellos contaban con alguien especial que los cuidaba fervientemente. Ellos tenían un hokage como en cualquier villa, pero su guardián no era precisamente el hokage, sino más bien una sacerdotisa, y no cualquier sacerdotisa sino una miko, que se oraba fervientemente día y noche por la salud y protección de la villa, además que con sus poderes curativos sanaba a los enfermos y ayudaba a toda persona que lo necesitaba . al igual que pasa con la elección de un hokage, muchas jovencitas soñaban con convertirse en una miko, como la actual miko Yumiko , y una de esas jovencitas era una joven de 15 años de piel pálida como la nieve. Y pelo negro azabache largo más allá de los hombros, su nombre mikoto takamura, hermana menor del actual hokage de la villa de la esperanza aoshi takamura…la joven estaba corriendo para reunirse con su mejor y única amiga tsunade_

_-TSUNADE….TSUNADE..TSUNADE..-grito fuertemente la peli azabache a su amiga rubia_

_-mikoto no grites que no estoy sorda-decia la rubia sonriendo a su amiga-hasta que al fin apareces yo ya me iba a ir_

_-no…perdóname..no te vayas…es que se me presento algo por favor no me dejes-decia la joven mikoto a punto de llorar_

_Tsunade suspiro profundamente , su joven amiga realmente era única, mikoto siempre ha sido muy reservada, y a la vez fría en algunos aspectos, pero siempre ayuda a las personas que la necesitan aun a veces arriesgando su propia vida, pero lo que más admira y quiere de su amiga es lo sensible por no decir lo dramática que ella puede ser ,como por ejemplo como está actuando en frente de ella._

_-mikoto..por favor estaba bromeando, acabo de llegar-dice tsunade suspirando profundamente_

_-entonces no bromees con eso que casi me da un infarto-decia la peli azabache dramáticamente_

_-si lo que sea….bueno dime que es lo que te paso para que llegaras tarde a nuestra cita-decia la rubia sonriendo a su amiga_

_-ahhhhhhh tsunade estoy súper feliz la miko yumiko …bueno ella..digo ella..digo..ella quiere..digo-decia mikoto tartamudeando_

_-ella quiere que mikoto?...que fue lo que te digo…habla de una vez mujer que a veces me desespera-decia la rubia a punto de perder totalmente la paciencia_

_-está bien..está bien te lo dire..solamente porque sé que aun así me quiere-dice la joven mirando fijamente a su amiga rubia-bueno a partir de este momento soy la nueva aprendiz de la miko yumiko, en este momentos tsunade estás viendo a la futura miko de villa esperanza_

_-OHHHHH DIOSSSSS MIOOOO estoy tan feliz por ti-decia la rubia abrazando a su amiga mikoto_

_-yo también tsunade por fin nuestros sueños se harán realidad te imaginas tú la nueva hokage de konoha y yo la nueva miko de villa esperanza, sería realmente genial-decía mikoto sonriendo felizmente a su amiga_

**Fin del flashback**

-por lo que te podrás imaginar las cosas no sucedieron como ella soñó tantas veces-decía tsunade suspirando tristemente- cuando la volví a ver no era ni la sombra de la chica alegre con sueños y esperanzas por el mundo..era una mujer fría ,oscura y triste…y ver a sasuke ahora me doy cuenta que él va por el mismo camino

- qué crees tsunade sama que paso para que ella cambiara totalmente-decía su asistente

-no lo sé exactamente, pero sé que tiene nombre y apellido fugaku uchiha-decia fríamente la quinta hokage

-el papa de sasuke-decia shizune –que tiene que ver el papa de sasuke con el cambio de su amiga mikoto

-él le destruyo la vida shizune, y al parecer también se la destruyo a su hijo menor-decía la hokage mirando con ternura a sasuke

**Flashback:**

"_en konoha, tsunade una de los saninn después de entrenar con sus otros compañeros saninn ,jiraya y orochimaru , actualmente se dirigía a las oficinas del 3 hokage para conversar con su abuelo el hokage saratobi, aunque ella es la nieta del 3 hokage, las cosas en la villa de la hoja nunca han sido tan fáciles para ella. Según la joven rubia mientras los ancianos sean manejados a su antojo por el déspota danzo la paz en konoha no existirá como tal. Iba tan distraída que tropezó sin quererlo con otra persona en su camino._

_-lo siento mucho-decía tsunade apenada_

_-no te preocupes , al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambian tsunade chan-decía una voz que tsunade reconoció inmediatamente_

_Para la rubia era imposible que su amiga de la infancia estuviera en konoha, pero así estaba, pero era tan diferente a la chica que dejo en villa esperanza. Esta mujer es una mujer que representa más años y mucho más madura de lo que debería ser, sus ojos azabaches están más fríos y casi sin vida, pero definitivamente es mikoto takamura amiga de la infancia de tsunade._

_-mikoto eres tu…realmente eres tu miko chan-decía tsunade totalmente en shock_

_-para bien o para mal si amiga mía soy mikoto…obviamente no la mikoto que tu conocias-decia mikoto suspirando tristemente_

_-pero que paso ,porque estás aquí , que fue lo que te paso-decía la rubia mirando tristemente a su amiga_

_-vamos a sentarnos en la plaza ,para ahí contarte de como mi vida paso de un cuento de hadas a una verdadera pesadilla-decía la peli azabache suspirando profundamente_

_Tsunade se sorprendió por lo dicho por su amiga pero asintió y ambas se sentaron en la plaza principal de konoha…_

_-tsunade yo ya no soy mikoto takamura, actualmente soy mikoto uchiha ,me case tsunade chan con nada más y nada menos que con fugaku uchiha-decia mikoto mirando fijamente a su amiga rubia_

_-pero como que te casaste mikoto? Que paso con tu sueño de ser la miko de villa esperanza-decía tsunade totalmente sorprendida de que su amiga se haya casado_

_-tú lo has dicho tsunade chan , fue un sueño ..un sueño que fue destruido por completo cuando algunos ninjas de esta aldea atacaron villa esperanza-decía la peli azabache entre lágrimas_

_-pero que dices como que nosotros atacamos a tu pueblo?-preguntaba la rubia a su amiga_

_-asi es tsunade chan , el abuelo saratobi está al tanto de esto, la villa fue casi destruida, yumiko…tsunade chan yumiko sacrifico su vida por nosotros-decía la morena empezando a llorar amargamente_

_-lo siento…lo siento mucho miko chan..se lo que significa yumiko para ti-decía tsunade abrazando fuertemente a su amiga_

_-está bien ella significo mucho para mí, al igual que tú ,eres mi hermana tsunade nunca pero nunca te olvide-decía mikoto sonriendo más tranquila a tsunade_

_-ni yo a ti miko chan a pesar del tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ti, asi que más te paso amiga mía, que más tuviste que pasar mientras tuvimos separadas-decía la rubia seriamente_

_-donde comenzaría…ah tsunade cuando la villa fue destruida mi hermano desaparecio-decia la peli azabache-el trato de defender al pueblo a toda costa , pero hubo una explosión en su oficina..y al parecer la gente lo dio por muerto_

_-pero tú no crees que él está muerto verdad-decía tsunade seriamente_

_-por supuesto que no tsunade chan, tu y yo conocemos a mi hermano como la palma de la mano, sabemos que él siempre tiene trucos bajo su manga-decía mikoto suspirando profundamente-pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sé nada de él, donde quiera que este deseo de corazón que este bien y con vida, es mi único familiar además de ti y mis hijos_

_-tienes hijos miko chan?-decía la rubia sonriendo alegremente a su amiga_

_-si tsunade chan ,2 niños , dos retoños que significan todo para mí, itachi y sasuke uchiha-decia la morena sonriendo al pensar en sus hijos-pero tsunade tú me conoces ,a ti no te puedo engañar, evidentemente mi matrimonio no es precisamente un matrimonio feliz_

_-entonces porque te casaste con fugaku , mikoto, porque si no lo amas te casaste con el-decía la rubia _

_-porque no tuve opción tsunade chan, en una noche fugaku tomo a la fuerza mi inocencia-decía mikoto fríamente-de esa noche nació itachi, fugaku me amenazo con quitármelo si no me casara con él, por lo que sabrás que yo no podía permitir eso._

_-ese miserable ,desgraciado pero porque no lo acusaste con el hokage, mi abuelo hubiese hecho algo-decía tsunade furiosa por saber lo que sufrió su amiga por culpa de fugaku uchiha_

_-¡jajajajajaja¡ y crees que no lo hice tsunade chan, claro que lo denuncie, pero a quien crees que este pueblo iba creer , a una pueblerina de otra villa, o a uno de los miembros del clan más importante de konoha-decía mikoto seriamente_

_-supongo que ese miserable se salió con la suya-decía la rubia-lo siento mucho miko chan si yo hubiese estado aquí antes, tú no te hubiese casado con ese imbécil_

_-no es tu culpa tsunade tú estabas entrenado con tus compañeros saninn-dijo la peli azabache-tiempo después nació sasuke , y tanto el cómo su hermano son mi todo tsunade chan pero ambos me preocupan al extremo sobretodo mi pequeño sasuke_

_-porque lo dices miko-chan-decía la rubia_

_-porque mira esta foto-dijo la morena entregando una foto a su amiga-el más alto es itachi y el más pequeño es mi sasuke kun, ambos son idénticos a mi pero su personalidad es lo que me preocupa_

_-la verdad es que si se parecen tanto a ti miko chan, pero veo a itachi más serio y a sasuke muy inocente, quizás porque es más joven que su hermano mayor-dice tsunade_

_-yo lo dudo tsunade chan, itachi desde muy pequeño siempre ha sido muy serio-dice mikoto-él siempre ha querido ser como su padre, es orgulloso, ambicioso , y con ansias de poder..todo lo contrario a sasuke y a mí-mirando la foto de sus hijos-mientras más cerca sasuke está de mí, más lejos siento a itachi y me duele saber que cada día más se parece a su padre, y definitivamente ser como fugaku uchiha es una perdición para cualquiera que desee ser como el_

_-y como es sasuke en que se parece a ti además que es tu copia exacta-decía la rubia sonriendo a su amiga_

_-si la verdad es que mi pequeño es como una gota de agua de mi misma…bueno tsunade chan ,sasuke es tranquilo, tímido ,pero siempre ,siempre ayuda a las personas que lo necesitan, nunca me dice no cuando quiero que me ayude-dice la peli azabache- es bondadoso, pero se siente solo ,sobretodo porque fugaku su propio padre y itachi su hermano lo echan a un lado como si fuera desecho o algo asi, y no tienes idea de lo que me hace sentir ver como mi pequeño se esfuerza para que lo quieran y sin embargo lo único que consigue es el rechazo de ambos_

_-no puedo creer que fugaku sea esa clase de persona, aunque los uchihas sin ánimo de ofender amiga mía , por años se han caracterizados por ser las personas más frías de toda konoha-dice tsunade_

_-créenme lo sé , itachi es igual que fugaku, quiero creer o pensar que aún hay esperanza con él, pero mientras este con fugaku no debo hacerme falsas esperanzas, pero mi preocupación es mi pequeño sasuke tsunade , él es inocente e ingenuo si el pierde eso, será el mayor fracaso para mí como madre-decía mikoto entre lagrimas_

_-eso no pasara tu estas con él, no dejes que fugaku influya en el como lo ha hecho con tu hijo mayor-decía la rubia seriamente_

_-lo sé, lo sé pero mi pequeño desea que fugaku lo acepte tal como acepta a itachi, como le digo a mi pequeño que su padre no es lo que aparenta ser…él no lo resistirá tsunade-decía mikoto suspirando tristemente_

_-pero que el viva su vida en una mentira ,es mucho peor mikoto-decía la rubia seriamente_

_-tienes razón, por eso quiero que me prometas algo tsunade –dijo la peli azabache-mi entrenamiento con yumiko dio frutos, yo tengo los poderes de miko tsunade chan, puedo curar a las personas y tengo visiones, pero lamentablemente mis visiones todas son acerca de mi pequeño, por eso quiero que protejas a mi sasuke kun en caso de que yo no este con el_

_- a que te refieres miko chan , que visiones tienes con tu hijo pequeño-dice tsunade_

_-lo veo totalmente destruido tsunade , veo a sasuke peleando contra itachi, debería ser el temor más grande de toda madre, pero no-dice mikoto-mi mayor temor es ver que a mi sasuke lo van a destruir , su alma pura será destrozadas ,por personas cercana a él, veo a sasuke deseando morir tsunade ,y no puedo hacer nada para proteger a mi pequeño, pero tu si por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás con mi hijo tsunade chan_

_-está bien no te preocupe miko chan….protegeré a tu hijo …cuidare a sasuke pase lo que pase-dice la rubia sonriendo a su amiga"_

**Fin del flashback:**

-Evidentemente no cumplí mi promesa, ya que sasuke no estaría en ese estado-dice tsunade sarcásticamente

-pero tsunade usted también paso por muchas cosas , como la muerte de dan, no puede culparse por lo sucedido por sasuke kun-dice shizune suavemente

-eso no me justifica shizune , yo no le hice una promesa a cualquier persona, yo prometí a la persona más importante para mí, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana , y la abandone totalmente a ella antes y actualmente a su hijo menor-dice tsunade seriamente

-si pero sasuke kun está aquí con nosotros, tiene una segunda oportunidad tsunade sama, aprovéchela al máximo, haga que sasuke ,confié en usted para ayudarlo –decía su asistente

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo shizune, sasuke es idéntico a su madre en todo el sentido de la palabra-decía la rubia-créenme shizune cuando tú ,naruto y los demás nos quejábamos de lo terco y orgulloso que es sasuke, él es un santo comparado con su madre, ella siempre se metía en problemas grandes por ayudar o hacer las cosas por sí misma..

-razón mas para ayudar a sasuke kun en todo lo que podamos tsunade sama, no podemos darnos por vencidas ahora que él está con nosotros, debemos hacer lo máximo para que el despierte-decía shizune

-es verdad no me moveré de aquí hasta que sasuke decida salir del coma, porque quiera o no él no puede seguir encerrado en su mente para siempre-decía tsunade

Y shizune asintió en acuerdo , mientras iban a buscar otra medicina para sasuke, el joven empezó a abrir los ojos finalmente.

-oka san…oka san no me dejes-murmuraba sasuke en su sueño

-sasuke sasuke me escucha, vamos pequeño despierta por favor-decía tsunade dulcemente

-tsunade sama es usted …que paso-dice sasuke finalmente despierto

-gracias a dios que estas bien sasuke nos diste el susto de nuestra vida-decía tsunade suavemente

Decir que sasuke se sorprendió por la preocupación de tsunade hacia él ,era un verdadero eufemismo, pero se alegró sinceramente que alguien además de karin, juugo y suigetsu se preocupara por el…

-lo siento mucho por preocuparla tsunade sama no era mi intención-decía el moreno algo apenado

-shhhh no hables mucho necesitas descansar, pero le dire a shizune que busque a kakashi, él ha estado pendiente de ti todo el tiempo-decía al anciana rubia suavemente al joven uchiha

-en serio él se quedó cuidándome ..es increíble que alguien realmente se preocupe por mí-decía el uchiha murmurando más para sí mismo

Tanto tsunade como shizune suspiraron profundamente veían al joven uchiha totalmente perdido, como sino mereciera que alguien se preocupara por él, y lo peor de todo es que ambas saben que después de todo lo que le ha pasado al uchiha no pueden culparlo para nada , por desconfiar, quizás shizune tenga razón para la quinta hokage llego el momento de cumplir la promesa lejana que le hizo a su mejor amiga, proteger a su hijo menor a toda costa.

-shizune ven por kakashi, mientras yo me quedo con sasuke-decia la anciana rubia

Shizune asintió y fue a buscar a kakashi que se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital….mientras tanto sasuke empezó a percibir el aroma de la hokage sorprendentemente no olía para nada a sake

-vainilla-decía sasuke mirando a tsunade

-vainilla que sasuke-decia tsunade confundida por el comportamiento del uchiha

-usted tsunade sama, usted huele a vainilla-decía el moreno sonriendo a la hokage

Tsunade analizo lo dicho por el uchiha hasta que recordó que otra persona le digo exactamente lo mismo….

"-_vainilla tsunade chan …tu hueles a vainilla-decía una joven de 15 años_

_-pero que cosas dices mikoto ,como es que huelo a vainilla-dice una rubia fruñendo sus ojos_

_-bueno es que yumiko me enseño a identificar los olores de las personas, y como tú y mi hermano son mis personas más importantes decidí identificar sus olores-decía mikoto riendo alegremente_

_-está bien entonces cuales son los olores de aoshi y tu-decía tsunade feliz como su amiga-_

_-aoshi huele a lavanda y yo a frutillas que tal-decía mikoto alegremente_

_-al parecer será una miko muy buena , estoy tan feliz por ti-decía tsunade abrazando a mikoto_

Tsunade suspiro profundamente los recuerdos con la madre de sasuke fueron los mejores momentos de su vida, no entiende porque por su depresión decidió borrar dichos recuerdos, mikoto ha sido la persona más cercana a ella, que siempre estuvo en las buenas y en las malas, a veces la vida te da sorpresas, y evidentemente estar frente al hijo menor de su mejor amiga es una prueba de ello.

-tsunade sama pasa algo-decía sasuke viendo que la hokage no respondía a su llamado

-porque lo dice sasuke-decia la rubia mirando con ternura

-la he estado llamando y no me respondía, le molesto mi comentario ,si es asi discúlpenme sinceramente tsunade sama no fue mi intención ofenderla-decía el moreno totalmente apenado

-nooooo…no pienses eso sasuke no me ofendiste en ningún momento, solo es que me recordaste a una persona que me dijo exactamente lo mismo-decía la anciana rubia

-ohhhh… debe ser una persona especial para usted tsunade sama-decía sasuke sonriendo a tsunade

-si lo fue sasuke , fue una de las personas más importantes para mí-decía tsunade suspirando tristemente

Sasuke se intrigo quería saber quién era esa persona especial para tsunade, pensó que podría ser naruto, pero como la hokage hablo en pasado, definitivamente esa persona murió… iba a preguntar quién era esa persona, pero shizune entro con kakashi

-gracias a dios que estas despierto sasuke , estaba muy preocupado por ti-decía kakashi mirando seriamente a sasuke

-bueno los dejos por un momento, kakashi no esfuerce a sasuke que aún necesita descansar-decía la quinta hokage

-lo hare no te preocupes hokage sama, voy a cuidar de sasuke- decía el peli plateado

-que asi sea kakashi…bueno sasuke vuelvo en un momento..no te esfuerces, aún está muy débil-dice la rubia besando la frente de sasuke

-no..lo hare..tsunade..lo prometo-decía el moreno sonrojado por la acción de la hokage

Tanto la hokage como shizune, y el propio kakashi sonrieron internamente, a pesar de los años , el uchiha aún era tímido…pero lo que a los 3 les intrigaban saber que paso entre orochimaru y en estos 3 años, a pesar de lo contado por ino, había algo más que sasuke estaba ocultando, y ellos esperaban que él se abriera a ellos. Después que tanto tsunade como shizune se marcharon , kakashi se acercó a sasuke

-lo siento-dice sasuke casi en un murmullo

-lo sientes porque sasuke-decia el peli plateado

-lo siento por decepcionarte ,kakashi ,primero fue mi padre y ahora tu-decía el moreno suspirando tristemente

-sasuke yo no soy fugaku uchiha-dice firmemente el peli plateado

-lo sé, y con mas razón lamento haberte decepcionado-decía el moreno entre lágrimas-tú no eres el ,eres mucho mejor, contigo me sentí seguro protegido, para mi eres como un padre kakashi por eso me duele más que nunca haberte decepcionado…

Kakashi estaba totalmente anonadado..no tenía palabras para responder a la confesión de sasuke

-yo contigo quería hacer las cosas diferentes-continuo el moreno-yo contigo no tenía presión alguna de ser perfecto, sabía que podría equivocarme y aun asi tu nunca me juzgaría como lo hizo mi padre

-entonces porque sasuke, porque no viniste a mí-decía el peli plateado sosteniendo la mano a sasuke

-porque huir de konoha no fue cualquier error kakashi, tratar de matar a naruto tampoco, y cuando te miraba veía tu decepción hacia mí, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto-decía el moreno suspirando tristemente

Kakashi no respondió ,sabía que sasuke estaba en lo cierto…

-sabes lo difícil que es estar acostumbrado a ser la sombra de itachi ,y ser el don nadie de la familia uchiha-dijo sasuke mirando a kakashi-yo me sentía asi kakashi siempre la sombra de itachi, era como correr en un túnel sin salida, hasta que tú y naruto llegaron a mi vida

Que quieres decir con eso sasuke-decia el peli plateado acariciando el cabello del uchiha

Sasuke se estremeció por el gesto y sonrió sinceramente a su sensei

-es que aún no lo sabes kakashi, tú y naruto me hicieron sentir vivo, que tenía sentimientos ,que podía respirar sin sentirme asfixiado-dice el moreno-tú me guiabas sin siquiera saberlo y naruto..digamos…que el dobe entro en mi corazón si entiendes lo que quiero decir

Kakashi suspiro profundamente sabe lo que dijo sasuke , sabe que el moreno ama sinceramente al rubio…por eso lamentablemente y con mucho cuidado debe hacerle saber a sasuke que naruto está prohibido para el…

-sasuke sabes que naruto y tú no pueden estar junto-dice kakashi seriamente

-claro que lo se kakashi , el me odia con todas sus fuerzas ,evidentemente él y yo nunca podremos estar juntos-decía sasuke seriamente

-yo no lo digo por eso sasuke…hay algo que debes saber-dice kakashi

A sasuke no le gusto para nada la mirada de su ex sensei, cuando kakashi mira seriamente como lo hace ,es que nada bueno tiene que decir, sintió como su corazón late rápido, temiendo lo peor nuevamente le hablo a su ex sensei

-kakashi por favor dime que es lo que me impide estar con naruto además de su odio hacia mí-dice el moreno-he pasado por muchas cosas kakashi, que es un milagro que aun este en mis cinco sentidos, asi que por favor dime que es lo que tengo que saber

Kakashi suspiro profundamente no creía que era buena idea decirle la verdad a sasuke en su estado actual, pero ya hablo de mas , y solo espera que el joven resista a la noticia que está a punto de dar…

-bueno sasuke quiero que sepas que estoy contigo a partir de hoy-tomando la mano de sasuke firmemente- yo también te falle sasuke debí estar contigo cuando más me necesitaba…volviendo a tu interrogante..sasuke la razón por la que tú y naruto nunca pueden estar juntos es que naruto está casado…

_Casado_

_Casado_

_Casado_

_Casado._

_Casado_

Una sola palabra puede destruir a una persona , y en este momentos sasuke uchiha ,estaba deseando no haber despertado nunca del coma, la persona más importante de su vida, la que fue su razón de vivir y la que fue porque huyo de konoha ,está casado , es lo más doloroso que él puede vivir, asi que tratando de hablar, miro entre lágrimas a su sensei

-con quien se casó kakashi-decía el moreno derramando lágrimas

-no creo que eso importe sasuke-decia kakashi

-a mi si kakashi por dios perdí al amor de mi vida con otra persona ,lo menos que merezco saber quién es esa persona-decía sasuke llorando fuertemente

-tranquilízate por favor sasuke, le prometiste a tsunade que no te forzaría a ti mismo-dice kakashi tratando de calmar a sasuke

-lo sé pero por favor kakashi dime quien fue por favor-decía el moreno prácticamente suplicando

-hinata…se casó con hinata hyuga-decia kakashi

Continuara….


	8. la decision del concilio

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto , yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos del kyuubi**

Para aquellas personas que conocen perfectamente la vida de sasuke uchiha nunca podría imaginarse que tan solo a los 16 años de edad, el joven haya tenido que pasar por tantas cosas. Estando aun hospitalizado en el hospital de konoha ,el joven estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y dichos pensamientos iban dirigidos totalmente a cierto rubio de ojos azules. Sonrió irónicamente al parecer la traición es una palabra que lo marcara por toda la vida, primeramente su hermano al matar a su familia, después los ancianos de konoha que son los verdaderos causante de la masacre de su familia, y ahora esto. Después de sufrir y padecer cualquier maltrato físico y emocional por parte de su sensei orochimaru, el jamás pensó que de todas las personas que lo abandonarían seria precisamente su rubio precioso el primero en darle la espalda.

"_eso de que nunca te rendirías hasta traerme de vuelta a casa, era tu promesa de por vida dobe, al parecer siempre cumple con lo que prometes"_

El joven moreno se decía asimismo, él sabía perfectamente que no podía reclamarle a naruto por rehacer su vida, con qué cara lo haría después de todo él fue quien lo abandono en primer lugar, aunque las circunstancias no son precisamente la que todo el mundo piensan. Después que kakashi lo dejo por un momento, aprovecho al estar solo, para llorar fuertemente, odiaba que la gente lo viera tan débil, pero se odiaba aún más que aun mantenga el maldito orgullo uchiha, que de alguna manera directa o indirectamente ha sido causante de todo el sufrimiento que ha padecido. Extrañaba a itachi en estos momentos , finalmente acepto hace tiempo quizás incluso antes de saber la verdad acerca de la masacre de su familia, que el necesitaba a su hermano mayor, y ser violado por sus propios compañeros y saber que perdió al amor de su vida, era más que una razón para desear volver a ver a itachi, pero obviamente sabe que eso nunca sucederá, pero soñar no está de más, aunque incluso en sus sueños la felicidad está muy lejos de alcanzar para el joven uchiha.

-sasuke como te encuentras-decía tsunade que entro con shizune para examinar al joven uchiha

El joven vio tanto el interés de la hokage como su asistente eran puros y verdaderos hacia él, y se alegró que su sensei iba a estar con el ahora en adelante, por lo cual decidió no mentir en cuanto como se siente, pues siendo totalmente sincero ni el mismo sabe cómo se siente

-la verdad tsunade sama no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo me siento-decía el moreno-emocionalmente estoy totalmente confundido y físicamente estoy acostumbrado a ser tratado como una puta

Se enconjio de hombros, pues era verdad después de lo que le ha pasado con orochimaru, él podía esperar cualquier cosa. Su queridísimo sensei en estos años a abusado sexualmente tanta veces de él, que fue un milagro que él se mantuviera aún con vida, lo que orochimaru y kabuto hicieron con él, es algo que ni siquiera a los ancianos le desearía y con eso dicta mucho de la pesadilla que vivió con esa maldita serpiente

Tanto la hokage como su asistente suspiraron profundamente, el orgullo de sasuke uchiha estaba prácticamente por el suelo, y todo por culpa de las acciones o mejor dicho de las "intenciones" de danzo y los demás ancianos de konoha. Tsunade siempre intuyo que esos ancianos están podridos por sus ansias de poder, pero de ahí a utilizar a un niño de tan solo 13 años de edad para sus viles propósitos era demasiado para ella, además también sentía un profundo odio hacia su ex compañero sennin orochimaru, él fue alguien especial para ella además de su adorado dan, dios gracias a kami si no fuera por el difunto jiraya y el propio naruto ella hubiese caído en las redes de esa serpiente como lo hizo sasuke.

-sasuke kakashi me conto que sabes que naruto está casado con hinata, como te sientes al respecto-decía la rubia seriamente al moreno

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida pero si quería ayudar de verdad a sasuke tenía que saber cómo el joven se siente, más cuando ella sabe que él tiene sentimientos reales hacia su gaki, "lamentablemente" y por circunstancias desconocidas para ella, naruto no siente de la misma manera hacia el moreno. Mientras que sasuke suspiraba profundamente que como se sentía, bueno se sentía dolido, herido, traicionado, muerto en vida en pocas palabras. Sino fuera porque estaba entubado por varios cables, se hubiese quitado la vida sin pensarlo 2 veces, pero sacudió ese pensamiento, es tal su mala suerte que las veces que lo ha intentado o kabuto intervendría o karin o suigetsu se lo impidieron, pero eso no es lo que la hokage tenía que saber precisamente.

-no puedo evitar sentirme traicionado, aunque no debería sentirme así, puesto que soy yo el traidor aquí-decía el moreno sonriendo tristemente

-sasuke porque no le dijiste a naruto lo que sentías por el-decía la rubia seriamente a sasuke

-no lo sé, es que naruto era mi primer amigo de verdad-dijo el moreno-el primero que me veía por quien soy y no por mi físico o por mi apellido, si yo le hubiese dicho lo más seguro es que me rechazaría y perder su amistad sería lo más doloroso que hubiese tenido que soportar

-pero como estas tan seguro que te hubiese rechazado sasuke kun-dice shizune-tal vez naruto también siente lo mismo por ti, no puedes pensar por el sasuke

-te olvidas shizune chan y tsunade sama de una sola cosa-dice el moreno-y esa cosa es sakura haruno

Y ambas mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio, es verdad que obviaron la clara obsesión de naruto por sakura

-todo el tiempo que tuve en el team 7 naruto nunca pero nunca dejó de hablar del amor que sentía por sakura-dice tristemente el moreno-fue tanto el amor que decía profesar por ella que me di cuenta que él no se hacía fuerte para superarme, él lo hacía para impresionarla, tienen ustedes alguna idea de tener a la persona que ama, a lado tuyo y sin embargo tan lejos a la vez..así fue como me sentía con naruto

-pero vez que como cambio las cosas, tú te fuiste, naruto cambio y luego se casó sorpresivamente con hinata-decia tsunade suspirando profundamente

-lo se tsunade sama , pero sinceramente no tengo idea del porqué del cambio de naruto hacia mí-dijo sasuke-yo creí más que ustedes que fue porque me fui de konoha, pero recordando nuestro último encuentro ,no creo que sea por eso

-a que te refieres sasuke kun-decia la peli castaño

**Flashback:**

" _en el escondite de orochimaru, finalmente después de casi 2 años naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha se encuentran nuevamente. En ese momentos sasuke se dirige al fríamente_

_-dobe porque no vuelves a tu adoradísima villa y cumple con tu sueño de ser hokage de una buena vez-dice sasuke fríamente_

_-es que acaso puedo ser hokage si no puedo salvar a un amigo ne sasuke?-decia el rubio tristemente_

_-la verdad naruto porque no te da por vencido conmigo no voy a volver a konoha , no hasta lograr cumplir con mi venganza-decia el moreno seriamente_

_-nunca sasuke le prometí a sakura chan así como a mí mismo llevarte a konoha a como dé lugar dattebayo ,ese es mi camino de ninja-decia el rubio sonriendo sinceramente a sasuke"_

**Fin del flashback:**

-en ese encuentro yo vi determinación, seriedad y compromiso y si es algo que he conocido perfectamente del dobe, es que nunca se da por vencido-dice el moreno-por lo cual estoy más que sorprendido que ustedes por el cambio de el hacia mí..aunque creo que no solamente conmigo cambio o me equivoco

-no te equivocas la verdad yo nunca vi con buenos ojos su matrimonio con hinata-dice la rubia-por eso el gaki ha sido muy grosero conmigo y con los demás

-es cierto ha cambiado con ino, shikamaru y chouji, ellos te han defendido a capa y espada sasuke, debe estar agradecidos por tener amigos como ellos-decia shizune

-lo estoy, son geniales especialmente ino, quien pensaría que una de mis fangirls fuera tan madura-decia el moreno sonriendo tímidamente

-¡jajajaja¡ muy gracioso sasuke uchiha-decia precisamente ino entrando a la habitación

-¡ino que estás haciendo aquí¡-decia el moreno en shock

-holaaaaa vine a ver a uno de mis mejores amigos, algún problema con eso-decía ino seriamente

-bueno entonces shizune y yo los dejamos por los momentos-decía tsunade-tengo que atender a los otros equipos

-nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí-decía el moreno seriamente

-si pensamos que es mejor que nadie en la aldea se entere de tu situación sasuke-decia seriamente tsunade

-me alegro, me siento más cómodo así, porque seguramente la gente vendría aquí a terminar el trabajo de lo que me hicieron-suspiraba profundamente el uchiha

-hablando de eso que ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-decía la peli castaño-¿Cómo o mejor dicho quienes te atacaron?

-la verdad no recuerdo mucho-el moreno mintió

-estas seguro sasuke, no recuerdas nada-decía ino mirando fijamente a su amigo

-si ino no recuerdo nada estaba con los ambus y después perdí la conciencia y lo demás ya ustedes debe saber-decía el moreno

Las 3 mujeres lo miraron de reojo era más que obvio que el uchiha estaba mintiendo, cual es la bendita manía de mentir acerca de quienes lo violaron, aunque la hokage si lo entiende. Mientras la gente piensa que él es un traidor ,la palabra de el contra los ambus es nada, por lo cual era mejor por los momentos dejar las cosas así, hasta que ella vea de qué manera puede ayudar a sasuke de la pesadilla que está viviendo actualmente

Mientras tanto en el restaurant ichikaru, tanto kakashi como shikamaru y chouji estaban reunidos para conversar acerca de la situación actual de sasuke uchiha. Para ninguno de ellos le era posible aceptar el poder que ejercía danzo sobre toda konoha y los planes maléficos que este tenía sobre sasuke, kakashi volvió a prometer a sí mismo no cometer ningún otro error con su joven estudiante. Sobre todo después de dejar a sasuke con el corazón roto al enterarse de que naruto estaba casado con hinata hyuga, no se imaginó que el joven uchiha sufriría tanto por el desamor del rubio, suspiro profundamente algo le dice a kakashi que la víctima entre ellos dos es precisamente sasuke, y que naruto está siendo totalmente injusto, por qué ni el mismo tiene idea.

-bueno sabemos que debemos hacer-decía kakashi seriamente

-según lo que creo, es que tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que planeara danzo con sasuke-decia seriamente shikamaru

-es verdad, ese anciano es muy listo y estoy seguro que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que sasuke está aquí-decía chouji

-yo también opino lo mismo, pero lamentablemente sasuke está precisamente en manos de ese desgraciado-decía fríamente el peli plateado

-tsunade no puede hacer algo al respecto, después de todo ella es la hokage-decía shikamaru preocupado por el destino de su amigo uchiha

-ustedes dos saben perfectamente que ella y danzo no se pueden ver ni en pintura-dijo el peli plateado-además ese viejo controla a los demás ancianos a su antojo, por lo cual no deberíamos cifrarnos falsas esperanzas

-lo que significa que sasuke vino literalmente a buscarse su propia muerte-dice chouji

-no creo que sea ejecutado, danzo es muy listo-dice shikamaru- a pesar que todo el mundo y sobre todo naruto odia a sasuke, el no haría nada que arriesgara su popularidad

-pienso lo mismo, pero sé que ese viejo tiene algo planeado contra sasuke-dice el peli plateado-no sé qué es pero siento que lo peor para sasuke aún está por venir..

Y si para su presentimiento acerca de danzo no le bastaba en ese mismo instante, sakura con algunos amigos de naruto, como sai, kiba, shino y ten ten hicieron su aparición

-kakashi sensei necesitamos hablar con usted urgentemente-decía la peli rosa

-y se puede saber que es tan urgente sakura que no puede esperar-decía kakashi-estoy comiendo con shikamaru y chouji si no te diste cuenta

-lo es y no me importa kakashi sensei se trata del traidor uchiha, que vamos hacer con el-decía fríamente sakura

- en primer lugar él tiene un nombre sakura se llama sasuke por si lo olvidaste-dijo firmemente el peli plateado-y que vamos hacer con el suena a muchos, el que tiene que decidir el destino de sasuke es el consejo no ustedes

-pero kakashi sensei él es un traidor, asesino que trato de matarme varias veces, ni siquiera debería estar aquí con vida-decía furiosamente la peli rosa

-sakura, ino tiene razón supera tu obsesión con sasuke de una buena vez, realmente es ladilla siempre con lo mismo-decía shikamaru suspirando profundamente

-¡cállate¡ shikamaru esto no tiene que ver contigo-la peli rosa decía mirando furiosamente a shikamaru

-tiene que ver sakura, porque nosotros somos amigos de sasuke-decia chouji-y en cuanto a que el trato de matarte, te recuerdo que tú lo atacaste primero con intenciones de asesinarlo….el solo se defendió así que tú nos dirás..

Sakura no tenía nada que decir al respecto, odiándose saber que chouji tenía razón, entonces sai decidió salir en defensa de sakura

-y que pasa con naruto, no me dirán que después que el miserable traiciono y destrozo el corazón de naruto , ustedes piensan que el merece una segunda oportunidad-decía fríamente sai

Tanto kakashi como shikamaru miraron de reojo a sai, ambos sin saberlo con el mismo pensamiento y es que extrañamente desde la aparición de sai como el remplazo de sasuke en el team 7 naruto cambió radicalmente. Ni siquiera cuando sasuke se fue naruto había cambiado, más bien se hizo más fuerte y decidido por buscar y proteger a "su mejor amigo". Al principio cuando sai llego naruto no quería nada que ver, pero después de la noche a la mañana eran los mejores amigos , eso sí definitivamente era muy extraño, tanto para el chico dormilón , como por el sensei pervertido.

-no sabemos exactamente que paso entre naruto y sasuke-dice el peli plateado-es más ni el mismo sasuke sabe el porque naruto lo odia como lo hace actualmente

-no me dirán que tratar de matarlo como tantas veces que lo hizo no es razón suficiente para que naruto kun lo odia-decía sai sonriendo falsamente

- pues como naruto se comportaba siendo tú mismo testigo de ello, creo que esa no es la razón sai-decía shikamaru seriamente

-y según tu porque piensas que no es la razón de que nuestro naruto kun odie al uchiha bastardo-decía sai con su sonrisa más falsa que nunca

-porque desde que sasuke se fue, e incluso trato de matarlo naruto nunca pero nunca hablo mal de él, al contrario juro que lo iba a encontrar costara lo que le costara-decía seriamente chouji

-así que no se ustedes pero a mí no me cuadra para nada ese odio repentino de naruto hacia sasuke-decia seriamente el peli plateado

-y que piensas hacer kakashi sensei puesto que ni el mismo naruto quiere hablar de ello, y eso que nosotros le hemos preguntado varias veces-decía kiba interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación

- lo averiguare por mi cuenta, después de todo no fui ambu por nada-decía el peli plateado mirando de reojo a sakura y sai a la vez

-así que si eso era lo que tenían que decirnos, podrían por favor dejarnos comer en paz, su odio infantil hacia sasuke definitivamente es problemático-decía shikamaru

-¡como esto es posible¡ ¡porque nos hace esto¡ kakashi sensei ,cuando iruka y naruto se entere de que usted está apoyando al traidor asesino del uchiha-decía totalmente furiosa la peli rosa

-es mi imaginación pero tú me estas amenazando sakura-dijo el peli plateado fríamente-de ser así entonces adelante ve y dile tanto a iruka ,naruto o a quien te dé la gana que yo voy a proteger a sasuke de quien sea entendiste

-no está hablando en serio kakashi sensei-decía sakura

-estoy hablando más serio que nunca, ninguno de ustedes ni siquiera naruto conocen realmente a sasuke, así que yo sé quién es el en realidad, por eso estaré con el pese a quien le pese-dice kakashi

-incluso si yo no esté de acuerdo con eso-dice iruka apareciendo detrás de sai y kiba

Kakashi suspiro profundamente no esperaba que su conversación con iruka con respecto a sasuke se diera en estas condiciones, iruka era una persona especial para él, pero en este momento sasuke era su prioridad, por el cómo su antiguo estudiante, por su mejor amigo óbito, incluso por el mismo, no puede dar marchar atrás ni siquiera por iruka. Si iruka no entiende que sasuke es totalmente inocente de lo que se le acusa, entonces no es la persona confiable que el creyó que era

-iruka sasuke me necesita, sé que el cometió un error, pero dicho error está totalmente justificado-decía kakashi

-ohhhhh o quizás por ser el último uchiha tiene derecho a pasar por encima de los demás, mientras que naruto paga las consecuencias-decía iruka fríamente

-te estás pasando iruka sé que naruto es como tu hijo, pero debes ver las 2 versiones de la historia, naruto no es el único que ha sufrido en todo esto-decía seriamente el peli plateado

-ah y según tu sasuke si ha sufrido, te recuerdo que fue el que abandono la aldea, y trato de matar a naruto varias veces-decía iruka furiosamente

-y yo te recuerdo también que las heridas que él le infligió a naruto ni siquiera el chidori fueron de gravedad, naruto nunca estuvo en peligro de morir a causa de sasuke y eso todo el mundo lo sabe-decía el peli plateado

Tanto iruka como sakura y los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, pues obviamente kakashi en ese sentido tenía toda la razón

-iruka dime no ve como naruto está consumiéndose en un odio sin sentido-decía el peli plateado-sasuke regreso por el-tu y yo sabemos que los 2 tenían sentimientos el uno para el otro eso no puede desaparecer así como así

-no entiendo lo que dices kakashi sensei, sasuke y naruto eran amigos solamente-decía sakura

-ellos no eran solamente amigos sakura y tú lo sabes bien-dice shikamaru-naruto y sasuke se amaban, lo que paso es que ambos tenían miedo de decírselo al otro

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ están locos eso es enfermizo mi sasuke kun no puede estar enamorado de naruto-decía la peli rosa furiosa

-ohhhh ahora es tu sasuke kun sakura-dice el peli plateado-hasta hace unos momentos él era el traidor de konoha así que decídete por favor

-eso no es así kakashi sensei, esto lo que dice de sasuke kun y naruto es imposible-decía sakura

-lo que tú digas sakura lo que tú digas, allá tu si no quieres ver la realidad-dice el peli plateado-entonces iruka aún no me has respondido que piensas del nuevo naruto, eres feliz viendo como naruto se consume día a día por un odio sin sentido

-es cierto kakashi que él no es la sombra de mi naruto-suspira profundamente iruka-pero sabes de quien es la culpa de que él sea así-precisamente de tu pupilo –de tu alumno perfecto-si él no hubiese abandonado a naruto ,nada de esto hubiese sucedido

-ok supongo que nada es perfecto-dice kakashi

-así es menos mal que te diste cuenta de tu error, por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio-decía iruka sonriendo a kakashi

-¡error¡ ¿Cuál error iruka? El decidirme proteger a sasuke, perdóname pero en ningún momento dije arrepentirme de estar con sasuke, yo voy a protegerlo de quien quiera volver a lastimarlo –decía seriamente el peli plateado

-pero yo pensé…kakashi por favor tienes que estar bromeando-dice seriamente iruka

-por enésima vez no estoy bromeando creo firmemente en sasuke, el niño ha sufrido más que naruto y cualquiera de nosotros iruka-dice firmemente kakashi-se merece otra oportunidad

-ahhhh y según tu que ha sufrido sasuke, que es lo que ha tenido que padecer-dice fríamente iruka

-sino te parece suficiente castigo que la persona que el ama lo odie con toda sus fuerzas entonces tú me dirá-dice furiosamente kakashi-sabes que shikamaru ,chouji vámonos ya se me quito el apetito

-sí y a nosotros también pero que gente tan problemática-decía shikamaru suspirando profundamente

-ya ni siquiera uno puede comer en paz y con el hambre que tenía-decía chouji dramáticamente

Y así los 3 se marcharon dejando a iruka y los demás totalmente sorprendidos por la aptitud de kakashi hacia ellos sobre todo hacia el propio iruka.

Entretanto en la oficina de la hokage, después de revisar totalmente a sasuke y comprobar que por los momentos el joven uchiha estaba poco a poco saliendo de peligro, tanto tsunade como shizune ,se encontraban revisando los papeles que la hokage tenía que firmar, ya que desde el regreso del uchiha no ha tenido suficiente tiempo para desempeñar su rol de hokage. En ese preciso momento alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su oficina

-adelante-decia tsunade

Y la persona que entro era hinata hyuga la heredera del clan hyuga y actual esposa de naruto uzumaki. La joven ha tratado de convencer a la hokage que la entrene como médico nin , pero la anciana rubia no confía totalmente en ella. Llámelo sexto sentido o algo así, pero desde que ella se relacionó con naruto, su "nieto" dio un cambio total de 380 grados ,por lo que definitivamente no confía en ella para ser su alumna. Actualmente tomo bajo su mando a ino yamanaka, y gracias a kami,, fue la mejor decisión , la joven es una excelente alumna y amiga ha estado con sasuke en la buenas y en las malas.

-hinata se puede saber que se te ofrece-decia la rubia sin mirar a la joven

-tsunade..sama…quiero..que me entrenes..por favor-decia la joven hyuga

-te he dicho anteriormente que no hinata, porque ahora debería ser diferente-decía seriamente tsunade

-pero…yo…creí…que..estas vez…estaba lista para usted-decia hinata

-lo siento pero no hinata, aun te falta para ser mi alumna-dice la rubia-además tome a ino bajo mi mando, ella es más fuerte que tú y sakura, porque no deja que shizune te entrene

-no ..está bien…voy a estudiar..más…para que me entrene…tsunade sama-dice hinata sonriendo a tsunade

Y así salió rápidamente de la oficina de la hokage…

-tsunade sama no cree que es injusto que no la entrene-dice shizune-seguramente naruto kun se molestara por eso

-el palo de golf puede gritar y decir lo que quiera shizune-dice tsunade firmemente-yo no confió en esa chica, y más esa amistad tan repentina que tiene con sakura haruno me da muy mala espina

-tengo que admitir tsunade sama que tiene razón-decia shizune-quizás sasuke kun está en lo cierto de que algo o alguien tiene que ver con que naruto lo odie por completo

-yo opino lo mismo shizune-decia la rubia-mi gaki después de prometer, jurar y gritar a los 4 vientos que traería a sasuke de vuelta, de un día a otro renuncia a él por completo, es algo más allá de mí, no entiendo por nada el cambio de naruto hacia sasuke

Shizune asintió en acuerdo a la hokage, cuando nuevamente iban a seguir revisando los papeles, un ambu apareció frente a ellas

-se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí-dice la hokage

El ambu no dice nada ,solamente le entrega un manuscrito

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta tsunade

-es una orden directa del concilio de anciano y los principales representantes de los países del fuego, agua y suna-dice el ambu seriamente

A tsunade se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, si es una orden de esos ancianos definitivamente no es nada bueno, y presiente que tiene que ver con sasuke , así que decidió leer en voz alta dicho manuscrito:

"_nosotros los ancianos de konoka, koharu , tenshio, aruka, shishio,nagatsu, además de los líderes del país del agua, radamantis y el kage de suna gaara no subaku , bajo el mando del anciano mayor de konoha danzo, hemos decidido condenar a sasuke uchiha a 3 años de prisión en la cárcel más peligrosa de konoka, como lo es la cárcel de la muerte Ruoshi, por lo cual es una orden directa que debe ser acatada inmediatamente sin objeción alguna de ninguna índole._

_Visto que el uchiha está delicado , después de su recuperación , debe ser trasladado inmediatamente a dicha cárcel, nuevamente sin ninguna objeción._

_Atentamente._

_Danzo"_

Y hubo un silencio sepustral, hasta que tsunade lanzo los papeles al piso, mirando fijamente al ambu..

-¡FUERA¡FUERA¡ ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ¡ ¡FUERAAAA¡-grito furiosamente la hokage, a tal punto que el ambu estaba totalmente aterrorizado y desapareció sin pensarlo 2 veces, mientras que shizune tenía una misión imposible tratar de calmar a una muy furiosa hokage

-tranquilícese tsunade sama, por favor-suplicaba la asistente la hokage

-¡cómo quiere que me calme shizune¡, ese viejo zorro quiere destruir a sasuke-decia fríamente la rubia-y lo peor de todo es que con esta orden no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

-¡oh por kami pobre sasuke kun¡ lo que se le espera-decia shizune

-lo sé ,rayos me siento tan impotente-dice la rubia-primero mikoto ,ahora su hijo-es que no puedo hacer nada bien-shizune sasuke vivirá un infierno ahí-y sabrá dios si el saldrá de ahí con vida

Ambas mujeres estaban totalmente consternada por la orden que determino el destino de sasuke uchiha, un destino que se convertiría en el nuevo infierno que el joven deberá padecer. Pero ninguna de las dos se dieron cuenta que alguien más sabe acerca del nuevo destino del ninja traidor de konoha.

-**al parecer no tuve que mover un dedo para acabar contigo sasuke kun, seguramente nunca más te volveremos a ver y naruto kun será mío totalmente mío ¡jajajajaja¡-**decia una voz siniestra detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la hokage

Continuara…..


	9. se revela el misterio de sasuke uchiha

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita –pensamientos de kyuubi**

En el hospital de konoha, ino yamanaka estaba actualmente supervisando la salud física de uno de sus mejores amigos sasuke uchiha. La joven rubia kunoichi sonrió irónicamente si alguien le hubiese dicho ante que ella podía hacer amistad con el chico "soy mejor que tu" de mirada fría , ella hubiese dicho que estaban loco, pero después de los últimos acontecimientos que rodean la vida del uchiha, suspira profundamente, ella o cualquiera que sabe lo que ha pasado sasuke en los últimos 3 años, saben perfectamente que la vida del ex ninja de konoha no esta tan perfecta como todo el mundo piensa, en especial cierto rubio hiperactivo, lo cual hace que el misterio de la relación entre sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki,sea de sumo interés para ella, ¿Por qué naruto de la noche a la mañana odia tanto a sasuke? Y porque presiente que ni el mismo sasuke tiene idea del cambio transcendental que tuvo naruto durante su ausencia.

-sasuke sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti-dice ino mirando fijamente a sasuke

-si lo sé –dice el moreno-y estoy eternamente agradecido contigo-además de shikamaru y chouji-por eso supongo que quieres preguntarme algo

-así es sasuke kun se trata de naruto sasuke-dice la rubia suavemente-que piensas hacer con el

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, lamentablemente para él, no tenía repuesta a eso. No sabe qué hacer con su dobe, evidentemente naruto le dejo más que claro que no quiere nada que ver con él, además está un punto fuerte y es el hecho de que naruto tenía esposa, una familia, y sasuke a pesar de ser considerado por toda la población de konoha como un ¡hijo de puta¡ o ¡bastardo¡ jamás le quitaría la oportunidad a naruto de tener una familia a su lado, después de todo el más que nadie sabe perfectamente lo que es estar solo en la vida, y su dobe merece más que nadie ser feliz, aunque sea sin el

-no se ino-suspira profundamente el moreno-cuando decidí volver era exclusivamente por el-además de estar con ustedes y arreglar mis errores cometidos-naruto siempre fue mi prioridad-ahora que el me odia creo que ya no vale la pena ni siquiera intentarlo

-pero sasuke kun no crees que por lo menos debería hablar con el-dice la rubia-no se decirle la verdad- la razón real de tu huida de la aldea

-y para que ino?-dice seriamente el moreno-él no me va a creer-además de que vale que él sepa la verdad-cuando él es un hombre casado

En ese sentido ino quedo totalmente sorprendida, no imagino que sasuke iba a saber tempranamente que naruto estaba casado con hinata hyuga, un misterio más para la joven, puesto que viendo al pequeño koji, "hijo de hinata y naruto", obviamente no tiene ningún parecido a naruto, lo cual le da algunas ideas y no precisamente buenas, volviendo a sasuke solo espera que él no se moleste con ella o shikamaru y chouji, por no contarle la verdad. Por su parte sasuke suspiro profundamente no puede molestarse con ino, o sus otros dos amigos, él tenía que suponer que el dobe finalmente le iba a ser caso a hinata, después de todo la joven heredera siempre amo a naruto, todo el mundo estaba al tanto de eso, solamente el dobe de naruto por supuesto nunca vio más allá de sus narices, hasta ahora claro está. Se suponía que naruto se uniera con sakura estando el fuera del mapa, pero el supone que debió darle más crédito a naruto, pues obviamente para el sakura haruno siempre ha sido y será una molestia para cualquier chico.

-ino entiendo porque tú y los chicos no me dijeron nada-dice sasuke mirando fijamente a ino-esto es algo que debería saber por mí mismo-aunque eso no quita el dolor de saber que perdí a naruto-aunque nunca fue mío desde el principio

-si te sirve de algo sasuke kun-dice la rubia kunoichi-nosotros no fuimos a la boda-aunque naruto y hinata insistieron-no creímos que deberíamos estar ahí-sabiendo perfectamente tu sacrificio por naruto

-yo no lo llamaría sacrificio ino chan-dice sonriendo el moreno-por el dobe siempre tuve dispuesto inconsciente o no –de dar todo por él, incluso mi vida si es necesario-fue mi decisión acatar la orden de danzo-y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de la misma

-pero mira lo que te ha pasado con orochimaru-dice la rubia-realmente piensas que naruto vale la pena-por vivir semejante martirio

-solamente ver que él está vivo, me doy por satisfecho ino-dice el moreno-además tu no harías lo mismo por shikamaru-si él estuviera en peligro –tú no te sacrificarías por el ino chan

En ese momento la pelirrubia se sonrojo enormemente, es verdad que desde hace tiempo dejo de tener interés por sasuke que no sea más que fraternal, por ahora cierto ninja dormilón ha estado metido en sus pensamientos, pero ella no tiene idea de lo que el sienta por ella, después de todo ella siempre se obsesiono con sasuke a vox populi, por lo cual seguramente hirió a shikamaru sin querer. Además de que existe la presencia de temari hermana del kage de suna gaara, por lo cual no debe hacerse muchas ilusiones con su compañero de equipo. Sasuke se sorprendió de como la conversación cambio de momento a otro, primeramente se trataba de su relación con naruto, pero viendo a su amiga rubia deprimida, pensó que quizás sea el el que aconseje a ino sobre sus sentimientos por shikamaru, sonrió irónicamente a él no se le da eso de dar consejos, pero con lo vivido con naruto, su hermano y su experiencia traumática con orochimaru, quizás es hora de usar algo de lo que aprendió en esos 3 años se ausencia.

-ino por casualidad de la vida le dijiste a shika lo que sientes por el-dice sasuke seriamente

-no sasuke kun para qué?-dice la rubia cabizbaja-sabes lo obsesionada que tuve contigo-quizás si el sintió algo por mí se esfumo con el tiempo-además te olvidas de temari

-qué pasa con temari?-pregunto el uchiha

-sasuke uchiha tu sabes qué pasa con ella-dice la rubia firmemente-debes acordarte que ella desde los exámenes chunnin tiene un interés especial por shikamaru-y tú y yo sabemos que dicho interés no es precisamente amistoso

-bueno ino yamanaka no he conocido una chica más obstinada y persistente que tu-dice el moreno sonriendo-mira sabes lo inteligente que es shika-lo directo en hacer las cosas-si realmente le gustara a temari-la primera en saberlo sería precisamente tu

-si supongo que tienes razón sasuke kun-dice la rubia suspirando profundamente-pero aun así no quiero perder su amistad

-mira yo soy el espejo perfecto de lo que pasa por no decir los sentimientos-dice el moreno seriamente-no me arrepiento de mi decisión porque sé que él está vivo y feliz-pero no mentiría si te dijera-que todas las noches me pregunto qué hubiese pasado con nosotros si yo me hubiese quedado aquí en konoha-ahora sé que el "hubiese" no existe entre nosotros-por eso no quiero que te pase lo mismo ino-no quiero que sufras en silencio como yo

-supongo que tienes razón sasuke kun-dice la rubia más tranquila-pero eso no me quita el miedo de perder su amistad

-no creo ino-dice sasuke-si tú y el valoran la amistad que tiene nada puede interponerse entre ustedes-además en caso de que te rechazara cosa que no creo-eso debería darte fuerza para luchar por el –conquistarlo-después de todo no eres la gran "ino yamanaka" por nada

-¡jajajajaja¡ oye sasuke después de que pase lo que tenga que pasar-dice la rubia sonriendo a sasuke-serias un buen maestro ninja-quien diría que el "rey del hielo" sabe dar consejo

-hn-fue lo único que respondió el moreno

-¡yaaaaaayyyyyyyy no todo está perdido sasuke kun¡-dice la rubia dramáticamente-eso es una de las cosas que más extrañaba de ti

-¡y yo que pensé que había madurado ino¡-exclamaba el moreno-¡algunas cosas nunca cambian¡

La rubia solamente sonrió más, sabiendo que solamente el moreno estaba jugando con ella, por eso decidió aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con él, porque presiente que la estadía de sasuke uchiha en konoha no durara por más tiempo de lo que ella le hubiese gustado.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage, tsunade decidió convocar a una reunión de carácter urgente, en el cual casi todos los 9 novatos estaban en su oficina; el equipo de kurenai, hinata, shino y kiba, el equipo de yamato y kakashi; naruto, sakura y sai, el equipo de gai; lee,neji,ten ten, y el equipo de azuma: shikamaru y chouji, debido a que ino no se encontraba con ellos, por estar en el hospital de konoha atendiendo ciertos asuntos. La hokage suspiro profundamente la noticia que está a punto de dar, va a ser felices a muchas personas que se encuentran en su oficina , en especial a su gaki, pero para kakashi, shikamaru, chouji, shizune y ella en especial ,esta noticia es la más dolorosa que haya tenido que dar. Sin querer el uchiha al igual que naruto se ganó el cariño de ella de forma inmediata, si él no hubiera huido de konoha, su relación seria la misma que tenía con naruto, porque a pesar de que ella y naruto se molestan con el oba chan y palo de golf, después del matrimonio de naruto con hinata, las cosas entre ellas y su "nieto" dejaron de ser perfectas

-"_bueno no puedo evitar que sasuke vaya a esa maldita cárcel"-_pensaba la rubia-_"pero viejo miserable te aseguro que no te dejare las cosas tan fáciles-sino puedo proteger a sasuke desde afuera-lo hare desde adentro-te juro danzo que no dejare que destruya a sasuke-realmente si piensas que me quedare con los brazos cruzados-ten la seguridad anciano decrepito que tú no me conoces"_

Todos miraban fijamente a la hokage ,que parece perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que naruto decidió hacer de las suyas..

-oba chan por favor bájese de la nube de donde esta-dice el rubio hiperactivo-seguramente vieja borracha estaba soñando con el sake verdad

En ese momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a naruto ,porque tsunade al escuchar eso, miro furiosamente a naruto, hasta que le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza

-¡auchhhhh porque hiciste eso oba chan¡-decía el rubio adolorido

-¡y aun te atreves a preguntar porque mocoso¡-exclamaba furiosamente la rubia-vuélveme a decir borracha-y te aseguro que tu sueño de ser hokage-será simplemente eso un sueño-me hice entender palo de golf

Y naruto temblando de miedo ante una muy furica hokage asintió, sin más que decir , mientras que los demás suspiraron profundamente, el hecho de que naruto haya cambiado en estos 3 años , no significa que haya dejado las idioteces con tsunade. Viendo que nadie dijo nada kakashi decidió hablar por los demás.

-tsunade sama nos puede decir de que se trata la reunión-dice kakashi seriamente

-lo hare kakashi-dice la hokage seriamente-pero no quiero ningún tipo de interrupciones-entendido naruto

-hai oba chan-dice el rubio tranquilamente

La hokage suspiro profundamente seguramente ni en la otra vida naruto dejara de obstinarla…

-lo he reunido aquí para hablar sobre la situación de sasuke uchiha-dice seriamente la hokage-el concilio finalmente decidió el destino del uchiha

Y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, incluso naruto, que por fuera por mucho que gritaba que odiara al uchiha, en su corazón aun lo amaba, y a pesar de todo lo menos que él quería es que el concilio acabara con él. Su mente y corazón tenía una lucha interna, kyuubi quizás tenía razón ,él no puede destruir o ver destruido a sasuke, debería alegrarse de saber que sasuke uchiha pagara por todo el daño que ha hecho. Pero abiertamente no es así es más tiene el miedo más grande de su vida de no volver a ver a su amado teme. Mientras que tsunade vio a cada uno de los que estaban en su oficina. Kakashi, shikamaru y chouji con la preocupación por sasuke en sus rostros, pero no puede decir lo mismo de los demás, se ve a simple vista que los demás con la extraña excepción de naruto, estaban más que felices por deshacerse del uchiha. Pero nadie estaba preparado para que una hinata hyuga explotara literalmente de emoción.

-¡oh kami por fin ese miserable va a morir¡ ¡que felicidad tan grande naruto kun¡ ¡finalmente sasuke morirá y no tuve que mover un dedo para eso¡-dice hinata muy emocionada

Hubo un silencio sepustral, en la oficina, decir que tsunade estaba furiosa era un eufemismo, era como decir que gana en las apuesta y que es amiga de danzo. Finalmente hinata sin saberlo acaba de abrir la caja de pandora que le revelara a ella porque su nieto odia a sasuke. Tiene un nudo en la garganta porque si esta chica frente a ella tiene que ver con el odio de naruto hacia sasuke, entonces el rubio deberá luchar por sasuke más que antes. Por su parte dentro de la mente alguien se está riendo de lo lindo de su contenedor.

-**¡jajajajajaja¡ kit esa es tu perfecta esposa-**dice kyuubi-**wow te felicito mocoso ,hiciste tu mejor elección**

…**...**

**-hey mocoso no deberías gritarme o algo así-**dice el demonio extrañado que su contenedor no le haya gritado

-_tengo el presentimiento kyuubi que en estos momentos sabré porque defendiste a sasuke a capa y espada-_dice el rubio seriamente

-**yo también lo presiento kit-**dice seriamente el demonio-**pero al menos al saber todo acerca del uchiha , te darás cuenta que sería un error tratar de destruir al uchiha**

**-**_creo que es demasiado tarde para eso kyuubi-dice el rubio temeroso por la reacción de su inquilino_

Kyuubi no sabía que decir al respecto, si naruto de alguna forma daño a sasuke haría de la vida de su contenedor un verdadero infierno, aunque pensó que el infierno para naruto es saber que vivió toda una mentira con su "esposa" y que el uchiha nunca lo traiciono

Hubo un silencio en el interior de naruto, y este interpreto que el zorro estaba tan furioso con él, que ni siquiera se molestara gritarle, y eso no lo hace sentir para nada tranquilo. Ahora con su esposa se sorprendió , la aptitud de hinata va más allá de cualquier comprensión, el nuevamente no desea la muerte del uchiha, ya destruyo al uchiha secretamente sin que nadie se entere. Pero ahora si lo que kyuubi todo este tiempo que le ha dicho acerca de la inocencia de sasuke es verdad, entonces naruto uzumaki deseara morir en lugar del uchiha, sabiendo que destruyo la vida del hombre que ama.

-hinata cálmate esa no es la aptitud que debes tener-dice naruto seriamente

-¡pero como que me calmes ¡ ¡no ves que estoy feliz de que ese asesino desaparezca de nuestra vida para siempre naruto kun¡-dice sobresaltada la hyuga

-¡se puede saber porque tanto odio por sasuke hinata¡-dice furiosamente la hokage-él nunca te ha hecho daño a ti

-no le parece suficiente que me haya VIOLADO-dice fuertemente hinata

Nuevamente hubo un silencio en la oficina de la hokage, naruto se sorprendió porque su esposa gritara el secreto que ambos mantenían entre sí, razón por la que el odia a sasuke. Neji el primo de hinata estaba furioso, si el uchiha sale con vida de la decisión del concilio, el mismo se encargara de él, koji sin duda alguna es hijo de ese bastardo. Los demás también estaban furiosos, hasta que escucharon la risa sarcástica de la mismísima hokage.

-¡jajajajajaja¡ que graciosa hinata muy graciosa-dice la hokage-así que por ese truco barato es que naruto odia a sasuke-te felicito pensé que sakura haría algo así por su obsesión por sasuke, pero tú me sorprendiste hinata-superaste todas mis expectativas

-¡COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ALGO ASI TSUNADE SAMA¡POR MUY HOKAGE QUE SEA NO PERMITIRE QUE DUDE DE MI PRIMA¡-grita fuertemente neji

-¡es verdad oba chan¡ ¡ porque ese traidor es mejor que hinata¡ ¡ cómo puede decir que hinata está mintiendo-dice furiosamente el rubio

-porque es la verdad, ella está mintiendo-dice la hokage sonriendo maliciosamente-y tengo pruebas para demostrarlo-la pregunta aquí palo de golf si estás dispuesto a saber toda la verdad-dime naruto listo para saber que tu esposa no es ninguna santa como todo el mundo piensa-y algo más está listo para saber lo que sasuke fue capaz de hacer por ti-porque sasuke nunca traiciono konoha y mucho menos a ti palo de golf

-tsunade sama no creo que ellos deban saber la verdad acerca de sasuke-dice kakashi seriamente

-es cierto después de todo el daño que le hicieron a sasuke-dice chouji-no merecen ninguno de ellos-sobre todo cierto rubio aquí-saber la verdad de lo que hizo que sasuke se fuera de konoha

-además ni el mismo sasuke sabe que ustedes están enterados de la verdad-dice shikamaru

-pero precisamente es por él, por su bienestar que debo decirle a estas personas quien es sasuke en realidad-además danzo sentenció el destino de sasuke-destino que yo no puedo cambiar

-que tan grave es tsunade sama-dice kakashi realmente preocupado por sasuke

-lo suficiente kakashi para desear que sasuke no hubiese regresado a konoha jamás-suspira la rubia profundamente-naruto ten –este sobre es una prueba de sangre de koji

-que tiene que ver mi hijo en todo esto?-dice el rubio totalmente confundido

-tiene que ver todo naruto-dice seriamente tsunade-hiashi me pidió hacer una prueba de sangre a tu hijo-pregúntale a tu esposa por qué?

El rubio no sabía si enfadarse con tsunade, por examinar a su hijo sin su consentimiento, con su suegro por entrometerse o con su esposa, porque al verla se ve a simple vista que desapareció su entusiasmo ,para dar paso a un profundo nerviosismo que para nada le gustaba al rubio. Pero nadie lo preparo para ver que el resultado del examen de la sangre de su hijo no es el que él creía. El acepto a koji creyendo que era hijo de sasuke , pero esto no es nada de lo que su esposa le hizo creer.

-naruto que pasa-dice neji preocupado por la palidez del rostro de su amigo

Tsunade suspiro tristemente mirando el rostro totalmente sorprendido de su "nieto", si tan solo naruto hubiese sido sincero con ella desde un principio, sin tan solo él le hubiese dicho porque se casó con hinata desde un principio esto no estaría pasando. Ciertamente en esa época ella odiaba erróneamente a sasuke, pero aun pensando mal del uchiha , sabía que sasuke no llegaría a caer tan bajo, por lo cual siente lastima por su gaki, al parecer la increíble inocencia de naruto con hinata es la verdadera razón de que él y sasuke estén separados, y lo estarán más aun por el nuevo destino de sasuke. Naruto no sabía si podía hablar, todo lo que creyó, su sueño de una familia, era una mentira , mejor dicho es una mentira. Viendo nuevamente el resultado, efectivamente tsunade estaba en lo cierto ,hinata la ingenua, la dulce, la tímida, la que no era capaz de lastimar a nadie, la que alguna vez dio su vida por él, sonrió sarcásticamente, para que morir por el?, para engañarlo cruelmente, esto va más allá de lo que pueda soportar. Decidió finalmente hablar fríamente a neji

-neji este es un examen que muestra quien es el padre de koji-dice fríamente el rubio

-y supongo que es el uchiha bastardo el padre de koji-dice neji temeroso por la respuesta del rubio

Algo le dice a neji que el al igual que los demás fueron engañados por hinata

-no neji sasuke no es el padre de koji-dice oscuramente el rubio-la sangre de koji es o positivo-y el de sasuke es o negativo-por lo tanto sasuke no es el verdadero padre de koji-y como tsunade lo dijo sasuke nunca me traiciono no es así hinata

Y todos se voltearon a ver a la joven heredera del clan hyuga, nadie ni siquiera sakura decían algo al respecto. Porque la joven mintió, y porque su mentira envolvió a un inocente, porque ahora por más que todos lo quieran negar sasuke uchiha es inocente , y quizás más inocente de lo que ellos puedan pensar

-na..naruto..naruto kun yo-dice la hyuga nerviosa

-¡tú que hinata¡ debe ser lindo haberte burlado de mi como lo hiciste-dice fríamente el rubio

-no no es así naruto kun-dice la morena suplicante

-¡entonces que hinata¡ ¡al igual que sakura no aceptaste que tus sentimientos no eran devueltos¡-dice furiosamente el rubio-no solamente me mentiste-metiste a sasuke en todo esto-dime una cosa quien es el padre de koji-dime la verdad

-yo no lo sé naruto-dice nerviosa la hyuga- tome demás cuando tú me rechazaste

-y te acóstate con un hombre al azar y lotería tenemos a koji con nosotros-dice el rubio sarcásticamente

-naruto sé que estas molesto con mi prima-dice neji-pero aun así no puedes gritarle y acusarla de esa manera

-¡jajajajajaja¡ ¡que no puedo¡ después de engañarme por más de un año-dice naruto fríamente-creo que lo menos que ella se merece-no te pareces-no la defiendas porque ahora-es ella y no sasuke-quien no tiene defensa alguna

Y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, con esta nueva revelación acerca de la nueva hinata y como su mentira conllevo realmente al cambio de naruto, y el odio que este tuvo hacia el uchiha, voltearon a ver la hokage, y precisamente naruto fue el que decidió nuevamente hablar

-bueno tenemos un punto aclarado hokage sama-dice tranquilamente el rubio-quiero saber que paso con sasuke-porque usted dicen que el nunca traiciono a konoha

Realmente quieres saberlo naruto-dice la rubia anciana-estas preparado para saber la verdad de la ausencia de sasuke de konoha.

-**prepárate kit porque esto se está poniendo bueno-**decía el zorro de 9 colas-**es hora de la verdad mocoso, vas a saber de lo que el uchiha es capaz de hacer por amor…por ti kit**

**-**_que quisiste decir con eso kyuubi, acaso sasuke se fue por mí?-_preguntaba el rubio a su inquilino

…...

-_óyeme bola de pelos vas a responderme o no-_decía el rubio molesto por las burlas de kyuubi

-**¡jajajajaja¡ lo siento mocoso me gusta que los demás resuelvan las cosas por mí-**dice el zorro divirtiéndose de lo lindo al molestar a su contenedor

-_estúpido zorro de mierda-_dice el rubio furioso-_uno de estos días kyuubi-uno de estos días-y veras zorro de pacotilla-como te arranco tus 9 colas una por una_

_-_**te invito mocoso-**dice alegremente el zorro-**pero te acuerdo que estoy en tu cuerpo de por vida-además encerrado en una cárcel-así que no creo que sea buena idea ¡jajajajajaja¡**

Naruto estaba sumamente furioso y herido a la vez, furioso con su inquilino que se ve que esta disfrutando de primera mano, su desgracia, el ser traicionado por la única persona que creyó siempre estaría con él. Herido por esa misma persona, jamás hubiese imaginado que hinata lo engañara de esa manera, usar un niño para su propio beneficio era más que repugnante, porque ahora tenía una idea clara de quien es el padre de koji, es más esa persona está muy cerca de él. Pero ahora mentalmente debe prepararse para saber lo que realmente provoco a sasuke huir de konoha, el creyó que fue por itachi el hermano mayor de sasuke, pero al parecer no es así

-oba chan estoy seguro-dice el rubio suspirando profundamente-por favor díganme a mí y a mis compañeros que hizo sasuke en realidad-no es justo para él y para ellos vivir en un odio sin sentido

A excepción de sakura y sai los demás miembros de los 9 novatos con sus respectivos senseis, estaban en acuerdo con lo que dijo el rubio, si el uchiha resultaba inocente de todo ,cada uno de ellos tratarían de disculparse con el de alguna manera u otra

-bueno aquí vamos-dice la rubia-naruto sasuke …sasuke uchiha se sacrificó por ti

-**¡bingo¡ mocoso a pesar de lo que piensas el uchiha ha pensado siempre en ti kit-**dice el demonio-**porque si no fuera así explícate kit porque siempre arriesgo su vida por ti**

Naruto estaba en una pérdida de palabras ,el uchiha su uchiha se sacrificó por él, pero porque?, cerró los ojos recordando que el país de las olas sasuke casi muere por él. El que siempre ha estado por él siempre ha sido el teme del uchiha, es más sasuke nunca pero nunca, ni en sus batallas anteriores le ha sacado el hecho de tener un demonio en su cuerpo, sasuke jamás lo desprecio por mas es por eso que el zorro lo defiende fuertemente sasuke acepto tanto a naruto como kyuubi como una sola persona

-_que he hecho kami-_pensaba el rubio_-que diablo te hice sasuke teme-por favor teme perdóname-te hice tanto daño-y tú solo me amabas-porque sé que es amor lo que sentías por mí-cuando lo vi en tu ojos-pero lo negué y en vez de eso te destroce-perdóname sasuke-perdóname mi amor_

-naruto escúchame esto es serio-dice la hokage-la noche en que el partió de konoha-él no iba abandonar la villa-sino más bien iba hablar contigo

-conmigo-dice el rubio-pero que quería sasuke conmigo

-seguramente confesarte sus sentimientos por ti naruto kun-dice fríamente sai-pero todos sabemos que el uchiha de corazón no tiene nada

Kakashi iba a responder a sai por hablar mal de sasuke, pero fue precisamente naruto el que salió en defensa del uchiha

-¡cállate sai¡ no entiendes él nunca me traiciono-dice furiosamente el rubio-es mas no nos traiciono a nosotros –que parte de eso no entiendes

-de verdad crees eso naruto-dice sakura-dejas de ser ingenuo por favor-él siempre te desprecio-jugo contigo

-eso no es así sakura-dice kakashi furiosamente-y tu más que nadie debe saberlo-ambos peleaban por ser el mejor-pero ambos se ayudaran entre ellos

-pero naruto kun , yo he visto al uchiha y se ve que te odia-dice sai sonriendo falsamente-oh olvidas cuando se reencontraron

Naruto cerró los ojos y recordó cuando sasuke regreso , en las puertas de la villa, y aun cuando el ataco a sasuke sin piedad alguna, el joven solamente lo miro con dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento y amor, aún hay amor dentro del uchiha por él. Fue ahí que él se dio cuenta que tiene que hablar con sasuke, pedirle perdón así sea de rodilla, por el uchiha, pero después de lo que el mando hacer a sasuke, el uchiha podría perdonarlo, sinceramente lo dudaba, pero no se rendiría, naruto uzumaki lucharía por sasuke uchiha con todas sus fuerzas, su teme volvería a su lado y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo o si

-mira sai deja que tsunade continúe por favor-dice el rubio seriamente

-bueno volviendo al tema-dice tsunade seriamente-sasuke nunca llego a encontrarse contigo naruto-porque koharu uno de los ancianos se topó con el

Naruto estaba sorprendido , mientras que sai silenciosamente no le estaba gustando lo que tsunade estaba diciendo acerca del uchiha.

-naruto koharu en nombre de danzo le entrego un manuscrito a sasuke-dice tsunade

-de que se trata el manuscrito oba chan-decía seriamente el rubio

-se trataba de una orden directa de danzo-dice la rubia anciana-donde se ordena tu captura inmediata-además de quitar el sello de kyuubi-lo cual te ocasionaría tu muerte inmediata

Naruto se quedó más que en shock, esos miserables ancianos no se han quedado tan tranquilos con él, porque lo odian tanto, supone que es por el kyuubi, pero que pretendían con sasuke que tenía que ver el con todo esto, por suerte la propia hokage decidió decirle la razón del porque

-naruto esto es personal, pero quiero que sepas que sasuke, el tenia sentimientos por ti –dice tsunade –más que amigos-y por lo que veo tú también lo tuviste palo de golf

Naruto no respondió tenía un sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas, que prácticamente lo delataban

"_yo no los tenía oba chan, yo aún los tengo, yo aún quiero a sasuke después de tanto tiempo"-_pensaba el rubio

-¡no puedo creer esto¡ ¡mi mejor amigo¡ ¡y futuro sexto hokage es gay¡-exclamaba fuertemente kiba

Los demás veían al chico perro como un idiota en serio era el, el único que no sabía de los sentimientos de naruto y sasuke, sinceramente las cosas que la hokage se tiene que aguantar de su villa

-en fin naruto-dice la rubia-sasuke fue amenazado con esa orden- él tuvo que abandonar la aldea-para tu supervivencia-en pocas palabras gaki indirecta o indirectamente estas vivo gracias a sasuke

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, todo para cada uno de ellos era una mentira acerca de lo que pensaba de sasuke uchiha, especialmente para el rubio que sabe que su teme, su adorado azabache arriesgo todo por el todo por él, y en cambio lo destruye , le dice que lo odia cuando lo único que ha hecho es pensar en él desde el día que dejo la aldea de la hoja.

-tsunade sama por favor dígannos que decidió el concilio con respecto a sasuke-dice shikamaru

Naruto sale de su ensueño y al igual que shikamaru espera impacientemente la respuesta que podría cambiar su vida para siempre

-a pesar de lo que les acabo de contar-dice la rubia anciana-el concilio bajo el mando de danzo mantiene su posición con respecto a sasuke-la decisión es que en 3 días como máximo sasuke uchiha será trasladado a la cárcel ruoshini, conocida como la cárcel de la muerte, y su condena será por 3 años

-¡queeeeeeeeeeeee¡ ¡esto tiene que ser una broma-dice kakashi totalmente en shock

-si fuera una broma kakashi-dice la rubia-crees que hubiera revelado la verdad de sasuke-sabiendo de antemano que lo menos que sasuke quería eran que todos-especialmente mi gaki se enterara

-bueno me doy por satisfecha-dice sakura-lo siento tsunade sama-pero yo no creo en la inocencia del traidor del uchiha-un traidor siempre traidor

-yo también opino lo mismo-dice fríamente sai-el uchiha siempre será un maldito bastardo para mí-vienes con nosotros naruto kun

Pero naruto no escuchaba a nadie a su alrededor, se sentía asfixiado por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, al entrar a la oficina del hokage, era un hombre casado, no feliz ,pero casado ,con un hijo, y ahora no tiene nada, solamente saber que vivió por más de un año una mentira. El zorro kyuubi tenía razón no habría ni hora ni día en que naruto uzumaki no lamente haberse casado con hinata hyuga, y más nunca podrá perdonarse a sí mismo por traicionar a la persona que ama. Porque esto dio como resultado que naruto uzumaki traiciono y destrozo el corazón de sasuke uchiha, y ahora con esto no sabría si podría curar alguna vez el corazón de su amado uchiha

-"_pero que estoy diciendo nunca me doy por vencido y no lo hare ahora-_pensaba el rubio-_no te dejare ir sasuke, no esta vez, seré egoísta como tú-porque tu sasuke uchiha solo perteneces a una sola persona-y esa persona es naruto uzumaki_

-no dejare que eso pase-dice el rubio sorprendiendo a todos-sasuke no ira a esa cárcel para morir-no si puedo evitarlo

-no harás nada gaki-dice firmemente la rubia-pero si quieres estar con sasuke-te ayudare-pero estas dispuesto palo de golf a estar con el uchiha-está dispuesto a arriesgar todo por el

-daré todo por el oba chan-dice el rubio sonriendo de verdad- daré mi vida por sasuke si es necesario

-pero naruto kun tú no puedes-dice hinata mirando fijamente a su esposo

-¡que no puedo que hinata hyuga¡-dice el rubio fríamente-es que después de lo que me hiciste-tiene las agallas de prohibirme algo-voy a estar con sasuke-hay de aquellos que se me interponga-porque no solamente se enfrentara a mi…

Diciendo eso cerro sus ojos y de ojos azules como el cielo, a unos ojos rojos como la sangre , lo cual todo el mundo sobretodo hinata se sorprendieron de ver de quien se trataba

-**sino a mí también cuerda de idiotas-**dice el demonio kyuubi-**a partir de este momento sasuke uchiha está bajo mi protección-y si hay alguien que quiera destruirlo-se arrepentirán-después de todo ninguno de ustedes quieren hacer enfadar al demonio más poderoso de la tierra o si ¡jajajaja¡ **

Continuara…..

* * *

**A/Nota: bueno me decidí que naruto supiera casi toda la verdad de una, porque no será fácil que su teme lo perdone, además aun a sasuke le toca sufrir más , y aunque naruto quiera luchar por él, alguien se lo impedirá en fin….me alegro por las personas que le gusta esta historia, sobretodo porque este sasuke es muy diferente al sasuke frio y bastardo que pintan, pero sinceramente pienso que sasuke kun merece más crédito en fin nos vemos en la próxima…**


	10. la fuerte y dolorosa confesion de naruto

**A/Nota: nuevamente gracias, mil gracias por los comentarios, me alegro que le guste mi historia, en este capítulo habrá de todo un poco, kyuubi defiende a sasuke fuertemente, además creo que es momento en el que naruto y sasuke se reúnan, pero habrá más que una "simple reunión". En fin continuemos con la historia por favor**

* * *

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

_Cursiva- pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

El silencio que había en la oficina de la hokage era tal, que fácilmente un alfiler podría romper dicho silencio, ninguno de ellos podrían creer que ante ellos estaba el demonio más poderoso de la tierra, era bien conocido que entre los bijues legendarios el más poderoso y casi invencible era precisamente el demonio de las 9 colas el zorro llamado kyuubi, y era casi invencible debido a que fue vencido por el cuarto hokage que lo sello dentro de un ser humano, dicho ser humano era el ninja más hiperactivo de toda konoha naruto uzumaki. Pero el asombro mayor para tsunade y las demás personas que se encontraba en su oficina, era que aparentemente naruto podría controlar con suma facilidad los poderes del demonio y viceversa, porque tan solo con cerrar los ojos el demonio tomo control total del cuerpo de su contenedor, es más el propio naruto le facilito el control del mismo. Por su parte el demonio sonrió siniestramente, todas las personas que estaban frente a él ,estaban congelados, muertos de miedo, algo que caracteriza a los demonios de los humanos ,es que ellos perciben los sentimientos, emociones y sobretodos el olor de cada humano, por eso no entiende porque su contenedor tiende a ser más idiota de lo normal. Sabe que naruto es ingenuo pero jamás pensó que su ingenuidad llegara a tal grado de pensar lo peor del uchiha, y creer más en la "inocente" hinata que en la única persona que fue su amigo de verdad, sinceramente a el debería darle un premio por aguantarse literalmente las estupideces de su contenedor. Él tiene una duda acerca de lo que naruto le hizo al uchiha, esperaba que no fuera grave, sino tendría que revelarle a su contenedor por qué el defiende al uchiha. Suspira profundamente el uchiha solamente ha sufrido toda su vida, desde la masacre de su familia, hasta el odio de esta villa, solamente su contenedor cree que el uchiha es perfecto, sinceramente un día de estos naruto lo va a sacer de sus casillas. Pero ahora que su contenedor sabe la verdad de lo mucho que el uchiha se sacrificó por él, por el amor que tiene hacia el rubio idiota, es hora de que el mismo, les ponga un alto a estas personas que destruyeron a su uchiha. Si sasuke es suyo incluso si su contenedor se opone a eso.

-**bueno alguien aquí tiene algo que decir al respecto-**dice fríamente el demonio kyuubi

-¡pero cómo es posible esto¡desde cuando tu controlas a naruto kyuubi¡-exclamaba la hokage

-**¡jajajajaja¡ yo no controlo al mocoso-**dice el zorro-**ni el me controla a mí-me resigne a estar en su cuerpo- por lo tanto el usa mis poderes-y yo uso los suyos-digamos que es un pacto de caballeros**

**-**¡si como no¡ seguramente amenazaste a naruto con destruir konoha-dice sakura-sino hacia lo que decías-no eres un demonio por nada

-**oye peli chicle ese no es asunto tuyo-**dice fríamente el demonio-**en caso de destruir a esta estúpida aldea-con o sin el consentimiento del mocoso-no creen ustedes idiotas-que yo lo hubiera hecho desde un principio-con o sin el sello-yo tengo poderes-por si lo olvidan idiotas**

Nadie respondió a eso, mientras que el demonio suspiro profundamente, seriamente se preguntaba porque alguna vez quiso destruir esta aldea, porque con la poca capacidad cerebral de estos humanos, ejemplo perfecto su propio contenedor , seguramente hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo. Por su parte dentro de su mente naruto escucho perfectamente los pensamientos de su inquilino, y obviamente se enfureció por los mismos

-_escúchame bola de pelos no soy ningún idiota entendiste-dice furiosamente el rubio_

_-_**¡ja¡ no mocoso-**dice kyuubi fríamente-**entonces como se llama la persona que desconfió de su único amigo-que lo humillo-pisoteo-y encima de eso-cuando esa persona viene a buscar su perdón-este decide destruirlo por completo-dime kit como se debería llamar esa persona**

Naruto cabizbajo y con lágrimas en los ojos no respondió, por su parte kyuubi sintió el inmenso dolor y arrepentimiento de su contenedor, pero ni siquiera eso le iba a impedir decirle unas cuantas verdades a su contenedor

-**te advertí mocoso una y mil veces que dejara ese estúpido odio hacia el uchiha-**dice furiosamente el zorro-**pero me hiciste caso-noooo decidiste jugar al papel del vengador-te felicito kit-porque algo me dice que si destruiste al uchiha después de todo-eso debería hacerte inmensamente feliz**

**-**_¡no no lo estoy kyuubi¡ estoy sufriendo contento bola de pelos¡-llora fuertemente el rubio-tenías razón –me equivoque-ganaste-eso es lo que quería oír zorro de mierda-me estoy muriendo por dentro-destruí a la persona que más amo en la vida-y eso es algo que jamás me lo perdonare-ríete todo lo que quieras kyuubi-da igual-nada se compara con saber que acabe con el amor de mi vida –tan solo por una estúpida mentira_

El zorro suspiro tristemente, en todos los años que conoce a naruto jamás lo vio tan deprimido y sin ganas de luchar, ni siquiera con el odio de la villa hacia él, naruto jamás, pero jamás se dio por vencido, el mocoso tiene razón, su dolor es saber que lastimo a sasuke , por alguien que ni siquiera valía la pena

-**mocoso en estos años tú te has enfrentado al odio de la gente de esta aldea por mí-**dice tristemente el zorro-**sin embargo alejaste a la única persona que te quiso por quien eres-sasuke ante los demás era un ¡bastardo¡ pero contigo era simplemente sasuke kit-ten en cuenta eso**

Las palabras del demonio solamente hizo que el llanto de naruto aumentara más, porque sinceramente sasuke ante los demás era frio, pero solamente a naruto ,mostro todas sus emociones, de ira, alegría y tristeza, solamente con él, sasuke se mostró tal como era, por eso el rubio no tiene ninguna excusa por lastimar a su amado uchiha. Viendo que naruto estaba llorando descontroladamente kyuubi no le quedo de otra que tratar de calmar a su contenedor, "estúpidas emociones humanas" se decía a sí mismo el demonio

-**¡cálmate kit¡no es el momento de lamentarse por lo que sucedido, ya paso que más da¡**-dice seriamente el zorro-**digo kit que ahora es tu turno de luchar por el uchiha-el miserable anciano-quiere destruir a sasuke-a cualquier precio-y esa cárcel ruoshini-es prueba de ello-si sasuke va a esa cárcel-créenme mocoso ni por muy uchiha que sea-sasuke no vivirá para contarlo**

Naruto se estremeció inmediatamente a lo dicho por kyuubi, nuevamente el zorro tenía toda la razón del mundo, esos malditos ancianos quieren deshacerse de sasuke a como dé lugar, él no puede permitir eso, debe dejar de culparse, aunque mentalmente nunca se perdonara por haber traicionado a su teme, por eso hablo firmemente a kyuubi

-_por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo bola de pelos-_dice firmemente el rubio-_por sasuke estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea kyuubi-no dejare que nada ni nadie me aparte de el-estuvimos demasiado tiempo separados-ahora que regreso-no dejare ni que el miserable de danzo-me separe de la persona que amo-dime que quieres que haga_

_-_**bueno kit tu y yo hablaremos después-**dice kyuubi seriamente-**escucha atentamente mi conversación con tus amigos kit- después de eso veremos que hacer por salvar a sasuke-aunque creo que tú y el deben verse de una buena vez**

Naruto asintió y permaneció tranquilo en la celda de kyuubi, mientras este nuevamente se dirigiría a las personas que aún están en shock por su presencia

-**me disculpo por la pausa ante esta interesante reunión-**dice maliciosamente kyuubi-**pero estaba tratando de calmar al mocoso-obviamente hoy no fue su día**

**-**na..naruto kun está bien-dice hinata preocupada por su esposo

-**me pregunta la persona que le dio una puñalada por la espalda a mi kit-**dice sarcásticamente el zorro demonio-**entonces si definitivamente mi contenedor esta de un bien…..**

-hinata por favor no te metas-dice fríamente la hokage-el zorro tiene razón-después de lo que le hiciste a mi gaki-no tienes vela en este entierro-en fin –de verdad como esta mi palo de golf –zorro estúpido

-**primeramente vamos aclarar una cosa-**dice kyuubi seriamente-**soy el demonio más poderoso de la tierra-por lo tanto siéntanse todos ustedes agradecidos de estar ante mi presencia-por tal motivo pido respeto-un demonio de mi categoría-es lo mínimo que merece-no creen**

Y todos pusieron sus ojos incrédulos en ese zorro ,sinceramente él es el demonio más irritante que hay, los otros demonios son unos "santos" comparados con kyuubi, por su parte dentro de la jaula con naruto.

-_realmente estoy pensando en que hice algo horrible en la otra vida-_suspira profundamente el rubio-_¡en serio¡ de todos los demonios que me tenían que tocar, me dieron al más egocéntrico de todo el universo-pienso que sasuke es santo comparado con kyuubi_

**-¡escuche eso mocoso¡-**dice kyuubi molesto con su contenedor-**en fin al asunto señores-quienes están dispuesto con toda sinceridad en ayudar a sasuke uchiha.**

El demonio espero pacientemente a que todos decidieran si ayudar o no a sasuke. De la misma manera naruto, veía en la jaula todo lo que sucedía , y esperaba sinceramente que hubiesen personas que realmente quieran ayudar a su sasuke

-no sé lo que tramas kyuubi-dice tsunade-pero yo estoy más que dispuesta ayudar a sasuke

-lo mismo digo yo-dice kakashi

-también nosotros-dice shikamaru-chouji, ino y yo hemos estado con sasuke en estos años-no será diferente esta vez

Naruto se sorprendió que shikamaru, ino y chouji, se hayan visto secretamente con sasuke, suspira profundamente ahora sabe por qué ellos defendieron a sasuke en todo este tiempo, ellos sabían de la inocencia de su teme, pero la duda es porque no le dijeron nada.

-yo no-dice firmemente sakura-no vale la pena salvar-a alguien que no merece ser salvado

-es cierto el bastardo del uchiha es solamente una molestia desagradable-dice fríamente sai-que seguramente en esa cárcel-dejara de serlo

Y nadie vio como kyuubi furiosamente alzo por el cuello a sai. Naruto mentalmente no hizo ni quiso hacer nada para detenerlo, porque el mismo le haría exactamente lo mismo a sai. Ahora más claramente sabe que nunca debió haber confiado en ese ambu psicópata

-**mira desgraciado que no me entere yo-**dice escalofriantemente kyuubi-**que tu intentes hacer algo contra sasuke-porque te lo juro que ni mi contenedor me detendrá-para acabar con tu miserable existencia**

**-**_no te preocupes kyuubi_-dice fríamente naruto desde su jaula-_que además de tener mi pleno permiso-yo mismo te ayudare en eso-lo dije antes-y lo digo nuevamente-nadie volverá a lastimar a sasuke-sobre mi cadáver_

_-_**así se habla kit-**dice kyuubi soltando a sai-**es mejor que tú y la peli chicle se vayan ahora-al menos que quieran que yo mismo los saque**

Ninguno de los 2 dijeron nada, se marcharon no sin antes mirar profundamente con odio a las personas que defendían abiertamente a sasuke uchiha. Mentalmente sai juro que esto no se quedaría así, naruto uzumaki seria suyo, y para eso iba acabar con la vida de sasuke uchiha. Quizás no deba esperar al que el uchiha sea trasladado, quizás es hora de hacerle una visita a sasuke, y así terminar con la vida de su único impedimento ,para tener para él, el amor de naruto uzumaki.

En la oficina de la hokage, kyuubi se dirigió inmediatamente a la "esposa" de su contenedor.

-**mira chica acompaña a esos dos-**dice fríamente el demonio-**nunca me fie de esos dos-y mucho menos de ti-así que para que perder más el tiempo-aquí estarán solamente las personas que quieran ayudar al uchiha-evidentemente tú no eres de esas personas**

**- **no yo no me iré de aquí-dice firmemente la hyuga- aquí está mi esposo-si tengo que ayudar al traidor del uchiha por naruto-no me queda de otra que hacerlo-el uchiha va a tener que agradecérmelo después

Nadie salía del asombro por el cinismo de la joven heredera del clan hyuga, ni siquiera su primo neji, podría creer esto, sino estuviera viendo a hinata actuar así, seguramente jamás pensaría que su dulce prima en realidad era una víbora. Naruto ante que kyuubi perdiera el control, y es que él no lo culparía si lo hiciera, decidió tomar nuevamente control de su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos ,de rojo oscuro nuevamente pasaron a ser azules como el cielo

-naruto eres tu –dice hinata abrazando a naruto

-¡suéltame¡ ¡quita tus sucias manos de mi hinata¡-decía furiosamente el rubio-quien te crees que eres-quieres ayudar a sasuke por mí-deja de ser hipócrita quieres

-pero naruto kun yo-decía la morena empezando a llorar

-¡fuera¡ ¡fuera de aquí¡-grita fuertemente el rubio-se acabó-lo nuestro se acabó hinata-fuera- lo que siento por ti-es solamente odio y desprecio hinata hyuga-kyuubi estaba en lo cierto-llego el día-de arrepentirme de por vida-de casarme contigo

Y furiosamente ante que la heredera digiera otra cosa, la saco de la oficina, cerrando la puerta, estaba todavía furioso, se suponía que kyuubi tomaría su cuerpo, para que el descansara y calmara sus emociones, pero lo que fue la aptitudes de sai ,sakura y el cinismo de su esposa, definitivamente eso lo saco de sus casillas

-bueno ahora quiero aclarar algunas cosas-dice el rubio tranquilamente-kyuubi tomo control de mi-es para que yo pudiera descansar-después de enterarme de lo de hinata y sasuke-sin que ustedes lo notaran –mi chakra de kyuubi se descontrolo

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante esta información

-la celda de kyuubi empezó a temblar por lo cual kyuubi se comunicó conmigo-decía el rubio suspirando profundamente

**Flashback**

"_kyuubi estaba acostado en su jaula, escuchando perfectamente todo lo que sucedía en la oficina de la hokage. Suspiro profundamente su contenedor no tenía idea de lo mucho que su alma gemela sasuke uchiha ha hecho y ha sufrido por él, porque eso era otra cosa que su idiota contenedor no tenía idea, es que desde su beso accidental con el uchiha en la academia, el mismo sin saberlo eligió al uchiha como su alma gemela hasta por toda la eternidad. Vuelve a suspirar , oh kami debe odiarlo demasiado, primeramente sellarlo en un humano, y no cualquier humano, sino el más idiota, torpe, estúpido de todos los humanos, pero es que sinceramente por lo menos shukalu, tiene a alguien con sed de sangre, pero el, no, él tiene a alguien obsesionado con el estúpido color naranja, además del insípido ramen, y para rematar su karma, es el ninja más torpe de toda konoha._

_-__**estoy empezando a creer que esto que estoy pagando con el idiota de mi contenedor se llama karma-**__murmuraba el kyuubi a si mismo_

_En ese instante sintió como su jaula estaba temblando, algo malo, muy malo paso con su contenedor, por eso se comunicó inmediatamente con él, más sabiendo la razón del descontrol de los poderes de naruto_

_-__**naruto, hey naruto, naruto que ¡que rayos estás haciendo mocoso¡-**__exclamaba fuertemente el zorro demonio_

_-kyuubi, kyuubi ayúdame, ayúdame no puedo controlarlo-decía angustiadamente el rubio-hinata, hinata me traiciono kyuubi-sasuke es inocente-lastime a sasuke kyuubi ayúdame_

_-__**¡tranquilízate kit¡-**__dice kyuubi-__**es normal-tus emociones están más allá de tu control-pero déjame tomar tu cuerpo-para que descanses en la jaula –es más seguro kit-al menos que quiera que alguien salga herido**_

_Naruto asintió a regañadientes, no confiaba plenamente en el zorro, pero tampoco tenía otra opción_

**Fin del flashback:**

**-**esa es la razón por la cual kyuubi tomo mi cuerpo-termino el rubio

-ya veo-dice la rubia suspirando profundamente-solamente estamos en las misma-que hacer para salvar a sasuke

-pero porque no le cuenta al concilio-dice kiba-lo que nos dijeron

Y todos suspiraron profundamente, sinceramente a veces kiba superaba la idiotez de naruto y con creces

-kiba querido-dice fríamente ten ten-no se si no te diste cuenta-o no escuchaste perfectamente-pero fue precisamente ¡el concilio idiota¡-que provoco la ida de sasuke de konoha

Y kiba asintió con miedo a decir otra cosa, que podría hacer que cualquiera de los que estaban en la oficina lo mataran literalmente.

-tsunade sama cree que hay una posibilidad de ver al uchiha-dice neji-él es inocente después de todo-debemos cada uno de nosotros disculparnos

Todo el mundo asintió, en especial naruto, que sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, por el hecho de ver a su uchiha, desearía abrazarlo fuertemente, y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero tsunade , kakashi ,shikamaru y chouji suspiraron profundamente, en las condiciones que sasuke estaba, sería muy difícil que ellos pudieran verlo, pero por otra parte, ellos ya están más que consientes que sasuke uchiha es inocente de todo lo que lo acusan, así que tsunade hablo finalmente

-sasuke no está en su casa-dice la rubia seriamente-el primer día que estuvo aquí-el uchiha fue atacado-fue atacado sexualmente-y pienso-mejor dicho afirmo que –fueron los ambus-que los custodiaban-los causantes de eso

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que cierto rubio dio un grito aterrador

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡NO ES POSIBLE¡ KAMI QUE HE HECHO¡-gritaba fuertemente naruto

-¡naruto tranquilízate quieres¡-dice firmemente tsunade

-¡cómo quiere que me calmes oba chan¡ ¡cuando es mi culpa lo que le paso a sasuke-decía histéricamente el rubio-¡es mi culpa oba chan¡ ¡lastime a la persona que amo¡ ¡es mi culpa de lo que los ambus le hicieron a mi teme¡

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice todas las personas que están en la oficina

Todos estaban en shock ,kakashi no puede imaginarse que naruto sea de esas personas de patrañas tan viles solo por una estúpida venganza. Igualmente shikamaru y chouji, no pueden creer que el rubio de buen corazón, y capaz de perdonar a cualquiera, sea el que más lastimo a sasuke uchiha. Pero la más dolida de todo esto es tsunade, que su futuro sucesor, que la persona que quiere como un "nieto" , que más estima ,es el que se encargó de destruir a sasuke, ahora entiende porque sasuke no hablo, no dijo nada acerca de esto, evidentemente el joven aun ama a naruto como para traicionarlo, y sinceramente ella está pensando seriamente que naruto uzumaki no merece ,el amor y el cuidado de sasuke uchiha, no después de esto. Mentalmente cierto demonio se paseaba por su jaula sumamente enfurecido con su contenedor.

-**no puedo creerlo kit-**dice furiosamente el demonio-**si no estuviera encerrado mocoso-te mataría con mis propias manos, sin importarme morir en el proceso-él era inocente mocoso-nunca te traiciono-te amaba-te amo por lo que eres-y es así como le pagas, estúpido-noticias de último momento kit-no eres mejor que yo**

**-**_¡lo se¡ lo se¡ kyuubi-llora fuertemente el rubio-soy un desgraciado-un mal nacido- noticias kyuubi- me arrepentí a último momento-pero ellos dijeron que ya era tarde-no sabía que lo iban a violar-solo quería que le dieran una lección-que destruyeran su orgullo-no esto-te lo juro que no quería esto_

-**perdóname mocoso por lo que te voy a decir-**dice fríamente el demonio-**pero la violación-rompe el orgullo a cualquiera-sea hombre o mujer-darte por satisfecho naruto uzumaki-si querías destruir el orgullo de sasuke uchiha lo lograste de la peor manera posible**

Naruto se arrodillo, llorando fuertemente, todo esto era demasiado para él, la traición de hinata, la inocencia de sasuke, su propio y más grande error, de ser el autor intelectual de destruir a su amado uchiha. La hokage fríamente se acercó a el

-que fue lo que hiciste exactamente uzumaki-dice fríamente tsunade-que tienes que ver con lo sucedido con sasuke uchiha

-oba chan-dice el rubio entre lágrimas-es decir tsunade sama-yo utilice un clon de sombra cuando estaba en la oficina con los amigos de sasuke-yo le pedí por medio de mi clon a los ambus-que le dieran una lección a sasuke-es decir-que lo humillaran públicamente-pero no esto oba chan-te juro que no quería esto..

Estaba llorando fuertemente, pero eso no impidió que la hokage lo bofeteara fuertemente

-¡oba chan¡-exclamo el rubio-supongo que me lo merezco

-te mereces eso y mucho más naruto-dice tsunade fríamente-en todos estos años contigo-nunca me había sentido tan decepcionada de ti-evidentemente si sasuke te traiciono o no-el no merecía lo que le hiciste-y ahora que sabes que él es inocente de todo-que vas hacer naruto

-tsunade sama-lloro el rubio-por favor no pido que usted o lo que estén me perdonen-porque no merezco su perdón-pero quiero ver a sasuke-por favor permítanme hablar con él por favor

-¡estás loco naruto¡-exclamaba furiosamente kakashi-¡después de lo que le hiciste¡piensas que tienes el derecho de verlo si quiera

-es cierto-dice chouji igualmente furioso con el rubio-no puedo creer esto de ti naruto-llegar tan bajo para qué?-para que la inocente de hinata-te haya traicionado como lo hizo-estoy pensando que ella y tu son el uno para el otro

-sin embargo creo que él debe ver a sasuke-dice seriamente shikamaru

Y todos en la habitación miraron a shikamaru como si estuviera loco

-no lo hago por ti naruto-dice fríamente shikamaru-no te hagas ilusiones-pero kakashi, tsunade y chouji-nosotros sabemos más que estas personas-lo mal que esta sasuke-él no es ni la sombra del sasuke que se fue-y aunque me duela decirlo-creo que este rubio idiota-es el único que puede ayudarlo

Tanto tsunade ,como kakashi y chouji suspiraron profundamente, shikamaru estaba en lo cierto, sasuke esta emocionalmente inestable, no tiene ganas de vivir , pero no confían plenamente que naruto sea la solución para ayudar el uchiha

-¿Qué le pasa a sasuke oba chan?-pregunto el rubio-por favor díganme si hay algo en que pueda ayudar-lo hare sin pensarlo-estaré con sasuke-no me moveré de su lado-por favor-yo lo quiero oba chan

Tanto tsunade como kakashi, shikamaru y chouji se miraron de reojo, a pesar de la gran idiotez de naruto, se ve que en el fondo él estaba sumamente arrepentido por sus acciones contra el uchiha solamente ellos esperan que no sea demasiado tarde para ambos. Mientras que kiba, shino, ten ten y sus sensei, se mantuvieron en silencio, además de neji que no puede imaginarse estar en el lugar de sasuke, ser violado y encima de eso que la persona que ordeno tu violación sea precisamente la persona amada, era más allá de cualquier entendimiento, en ese instante entro iruka

-tsunade sama disculpa mi tardanza-dice iruka-pero veo por el ambiente que rodea-que me perdí muchas cosas-naruto que pasa-porque estas llorando

-porque soy un monstruo iruka-llora el rubio-siempre he sido un monstruo

-pero porque dices eso naruto?-pregunta iruka-eso no es verdad

-lo es iruka-dice el rubio afligido-lamentablemente es la verdad más real que puedas tener-por favor oba chan-dime que pasa con sasuke

Iruka estaba totalmente confundido , anteriormente naruto parecía no importarle un comino lo que le pasara al uchiha, ahora prácticamente está rogando por saber de sasuke lo que significa que kakashi estaba en lo cierto

-kakashi sasuke es inocente verdad-dice iruka mirando seriamente a kakashi

-si así es iruka sasuke es inocente-dice el peli plateado fríamente-es más inocente que cualquiera de nosotros-lo que no se puede decir de tu "hijo"

Iruka estaba preocupado por la aptitud de kakashi con respecto a naruto, pero fue el mismo rubio que le aclaro sus dudas

-él tiene razón de odiarme iruka-murmuraba el rubio-yo prometí siempre estar con sasuke-cuando fui el primero en abandonarlo-créenme iruka-que el que fallo entre sasuke y yo- precisamente fui yo

Tsunade decidió darle una única y última oportunidad a las personas que estaban ahí, en especial su "nieto", le dolió pegarle pero lo que hizo naruto , sin saber exactamente las intenciones de los ambus, fue demasiado para ella. Pero si sasuke a pesar de todo aun quiere aunque sea un poco a naruto, quizás sea la oportunidad del rubio para ganar nuevamente al uchiha, de lo contrario perderá a sasuke para siempre, incluso antes que sea trasladado a esa maldita cárcel

-quiero naruto que tú y los demás me juren que no dirán nada con respecto a la situación de sasuke-dice tsunade-estoy tratando de ganar tiempo-él está aún en el hospital –recuperándose-pero otra cosa naruto-por poco sasuke no vivió-estuvimos a punto de perder a sasuke

En ese sentido naruto se sintió como su mundo se cayó encima de él, si sasuke no hubiese sobrevivido, el nunca pero nunca se perdonaría por el daño que le ha hecho al uchiha

-**alégrate kit-**dice fríamente el demonio-**gracias a tus estúpidas acciones-tuvimos cerca de perder a sasuke-felicitaciones nuevamente mocoso**

**-**_se perfectamente zorro de mierda-dice el rubio-quisiera morirme kyuubi-me creas o no-estoy realmente arrepentido-lastime a mi teme-no sé qué haría si él hubiera muerto kyuubi-dudo mucho que mi vida sin él tenga sentido_

_-_**lo se mocoso**-suspira tranquilamente kyuubi-**por eso-cuando tú y el uchiha ten a solas-te diré la razón-por la cual defendí al uchiha-como lo hice**

Naruto recordó lo que el zorro le dijo anteriormente, solo asintió en acuerdo, espero pacientemente a que los demás le juraran a tsunade guardar el secreto de todo lo relacionado con sasuke

-bueno están dispuesto a mantener silencio en favor de sasuke uchiha-dice firmemente la quinta hokage

Todos asintieron en acuerdo, incluso iruka, aunque no sabe todo lo sucedido hace horas atrás, por la depresión de naruto, sabe que tal vez, el al igual que los demás juzgaron injustamente a sasuke uchiha.

-bueno sasuke actualmente está en el hospital de konoha-dice kakashi-en una habitación privada-no las arreglamos –para que los ambus no estén en su habitación-ellos rodean el hospital-saben por el chakra de sasuke que él está ahí-pero en que habitación esta-no tienen idea

-físicamente sasuke kun-dice shizune interviniendo por primera vez-tiene golpes fuertes en todo su cuerpo-su chakra es débil-incluso acaba de despertar del coma-que estaba-es más tsunade y yo misma-dimos nuestra chakra-para salvar a sasuke kun

-pero lo más grave no es eso-dice tsunade seriamente-sino el daño psicológico que carga sasuke

-¿a qué te refieres tsunade sama?-pregunta kurenai

-naruto y ustedes saben acerca de la masacre del clan uchiha-dice shikamaru-toda su vida sasuke ha vivido-marcado por el recuerdo-de ver a su hermano itachi matar a su familia-pero ahora-hay un trauma más-y no es precisamente lo que le acaba de pasar

-que estas tratando de decir?-pregunta el rubio

-me refiero a orochimaru-dice seriamente shikamaru- me refiero a su estadía con el sensei serpiente

-**algo me dice kit-**dice kyuubi-**que nuestro uchiha vivió un verdadero infierno-con esa maldita serpiente-no sé porque –pero me dan unas ganas-de revivirlo-para luego destrozarlo-por completo**

Y naruto no podía estar más de acuerdo con kyuubi. No puede imaginarse el horror que debió pasar sasuke con esa víbora, eso hacía que se sintiera más culpable que nunca. Puesto que es evidente que si sasuke se fue por él, no podrá perdonarse que su uchiha tuvo que vivir con esa serpiente para que el viviera campante en la villa de la hoja.

-él no le ha dicho a ustedes acerca de lo que vivió con esa víbora oba chan-dice el rubio seriamente

-la verdad hay cosas que sabemos-dice la rubia-que no podemos decirle a nadie-naruto solamente sasuke-si quiere el mismo debe decirte

-¡tan grave es oba chan¡-exclama angustiadamente el rubio

La tsunade asintió , lo cual provoco escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del rubio, pero en vez de sentir dolor, cosa que interiormente siente, le da fuerza para luchar por su uchiha

-entonces oba chan vamos a ver a sasuke-decía alegremente el rubio- sé que he hechos errores imperdonables-pero oba chan-te juro que hare lo imposible por mi teme-hare que sasuke vuelve a ser el bastardo de siempre- lo juro dattebayo.

Todos suspiraron profundamente, algunos como kiba, shino y ten ten se alegraban de ver el viejo naruto uzumaki, porque por el brillo de sus ojos y su espontaneidad, definitivamente ese era el antiguo y único naruto uzumaki. Mientras que kakashi, shikamaru y chouji tenían sus reservas, es cierto que al parecer el antiguo naruto volvió, y ellos internamente se alegraban, pero la pregunta que se hacían es que si el regreso del antiguo naruto es a tiempo, o por el contrario es demasiado tarde para salvar a sasuke uchiha.

-bueno vámonos entonces-dice tsunade seriamente-sasuke aún debe estar despierto-así que cuando lleguemos-no debemos incomodarlo-entendido naruto

-hai oba chan-dice alegremente el rubio

En las afueras de konoha, en el bosque 2 hombres misteriosos miraban vigilantemente la ciudad, ambos tenían un traje oscuro largo, eran los trajes que usan los miembros del grupo akatsuki, grupo que están en la persecución de los bijues, en especial del demonio más poderoso , el famoso kyuubi , el zorro de las 9 colas. Pero ambos hombres misteriosos no están precisamente en la búsqueda del kyuubi, aunque desde lejos siente el chakra del contenedor del kyuubi. Ambos hombres que se quitaron la capucha, mostraron su verdadera identidad. Uno de ellos era de piel blanca como la nieve, pelo largo azabache, y ojos oscuros. El otro era moreno rubio de ojos azules, su pelo recogido en una coleta, eran nada más y nada menos que deidara y itachi uchiha dos de los miembros principales de los akatsuki, y por qué ellos están aquí, se debe al futuro incierto del hermano menor de itachi, sasuke uchiha.

-estas seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto itachi-dice seriamente deidara-estar tan cerca de konoha-no crees que es peligroso

-nunca había estado tan seguro como lo estoy ahora dei-dice seriamente itachi-mi otouto me necesita-quizás como nunca dei-y esta vez no le voy a fallar nuevamente

-porque crees que sasuke kun te necesita itachi?-pregunta la rubia

-bueno no crees dei que es sumamente extraño que mi otouto no siga persiguiéndome-dice el azabache-además se entregó voluntariamente-sin saber que se entregó a la muerte

-crees que él sepa la verdad de la masacre?-pregunta el rubio-tal vez sasuke sabe toda la verdad- de lo que realmente paso esa noche

-es probablemente que así sea-suspira el moreno-y eso es lo que me preocupa-últimamente he soñado mucho con el-y en esos sueños el me pide ayuda-sé que algo está a punto de pasar

En esos momentos dos aldeanos que salían de la aldea conversaban amenamente y su tema de conversación era nada más y nada menos que sasuke uchiha

-oye saben de lo que dicen del traidor del uchiha-dice el hombre

-si supe que fue atacado por los ambus-sonrió maliciosamente la mujer-seguramente recibió su merecido

-es verdad querida-dice el hombre-al parecer los ambus se divirtieron de lo lindo con el traidor-si entiendes lo que quiero decir

Itachi escuchaba físicamente tranquilo, pero por dentro tenía unas ganas de ir a konoha y matar con sus propias manos a esos ambus que se atrevieron a tocar a su otouto, pero lo siguiente fue lo que lo paralizo por completo

-si pero eso no es lo mejor querida-dice el hombre sonriendo a la mujer-escuche que el concilio ya decidió el destino de ese traidor

-¿y qué fue lo que decidieron hacer con ese traidor querido?-preguntaba la mujer

-sencillamente, según algunos ninjas-dice el hombre-al parecer el traidor fue condenado-a la cárcel ruoshini-y ya sabes querida-que el que entra en esa cárcel-no sale con vida

Itachi estaba temblando al punto que deidara tuvo que sujetarlo fuertemente

-itachi por favor tranquilízate quieres-decía el rubio preocupado por su moreno

-¡cómo puedo calmarme dei¡ ¡ese maldito danzo va por mi otouto¡-exclamaba furiosamente el moreno-sabía perfectamente que ese anciano-le puso sus ojos encima a mi otouto desde pequeño-pero esto va más allá de mi-te juro dei-que sasuke no pisa esa cárcel-como sea protejo a mi otouto

-lo sé y voy a estar contigo para apoyarte-sonreía el rubio-ahora que debemos hacer

-gracias por tu apoyo dei-sonreía sinceramente el moreno-ahora solamente hay que esperar-hasta que caiga la noche-esta noche mi otouto y yo nos volveremos a ver-después de tanto tiempo.

De regreso en konoha, específicamente al hospital de la villa de la hoja, tanto tsunade como kakashi, y el resto de los equipos ninjas, fueron entrando al hospital, caminaron sigilosamente hacia la habitación de sasuke uchiha. En ese preciso momento ino yamanaka salió de la habitación de su amigo

-ino como sigue sasuke?-pregunta tsunade

-bueno hokage-dice ino-aún está muy debil-pense que su chakra aumentaría-pero extrañamente sigue igual de baja

-eso es sumamente extraño-murmuraba tsunade para sí misma-escúchame ino-seguramente no te va a gustar-pero traje a naruto y algunos de los 9 novatos

-¡pero queeeee¡ ¡hokage sama porque hizo semejante cosa¡-exclamaba fuertemente la rubia-sasuke kun no necesita más presiones en estos momentos-y sobretodo del dobe de naruto

-hey solo sasuke teme me dice asi-decia el rubio ofendido

Y todos suspiraron profundamente, solamente el antiguo naruto uzumaki diría cosas como estas, en una situación de emergencia. Tsunade no sabe si alegrarse o llorar ante esto, alegrarse por ver nuevamente a su "nieto" feliz" y radiante de felicidad, y llorar, porque sinceramente si ella deja en manos de naruto, el pueblo de konoha, entonces tendría que orar a kami todos los días para que su villa se mantenga intacta de las estupideces de su gaki.

-deténganse los dos-dice firmemente la hokage-ino-todos aquí saben-que sasuke es inocente-de haber traicionado a konoha-por eso-quieren hablar con el-crees que él esté listo

-la verdad no se tsunade sama-suspira profundamente la rubia kunoichi-sasuke kun-mentalmente está mal-no tiene animo de nada-pero podemos intentar-ver-como reaccionara-ver a todos ellos-en especial-al rubio idiota

-hey sin ofensas por favor-decía el rubio molesto con ino

-naruto tu y yo sabemos-dice fríamente tsunade-que en estos momentos-no tienes derecho de molestarte-con ino o con los otros que defienden a sasuke-quieres ver a sasuke si o no

-**de veras que eres un idiota kit-**dice furiosamente el demonio de 9 colas-**después de lo que le hiciste al uchiha-ten dan la oportunidad de redimirte-viendo nuevamente a sasuke-para que encima de eso-te moleste porque te digan la verdad-cuando tú y yo sabemos que realmente-eres un idiota-sinceramente mocoso…..**

**-**_¡hehehehe¡ supongo que no tengo ningún derecho a molestarme-dice el rubio-de verdad kyuubi soy un idiota no?_

…_.._

_-debo interpretar tu silencio como un si-murmura para sí mismo el rubio_

-lo siento oba chan-dice naruto –tiene razón-de veras-soy un idiota-pero entremos-ya quiero ver a sasuke teme

-está bien…está bien-dice tsunade seriamente-pero ya saben-nada de incomodarlo-sasuke tiene mucho en su mente-no necesita –que ustedes lo mortifiquen más –de acuerdo

-hai-dijieron todos a la vez

Entonces poco a poco entraron a la habitación, por suerte esa habitación era más o menos amplia, por lo que todos pudieron entrar. Acomodándose de un lado a otro. Lo primero que vieron fue precisamente a sasuke, aun conectados a distintas maquinas que están cerca de él, su piel más pálida de lo normal, los golpes que menciono shizune con anterioridad, su pecho vendado totalmente , es decir, sasuke uchiha estaba totalmente frágil e indefenso ante las personas que están en la habitación. Naruto por su parte no aguanto , y aunque tsunade o kakashi le gritara, se acercó a su moreno, que al parecer estaba durmiendo, tocando la mejilla de su teme suavemente

-lo siento mucho teme-decía el rubio derramando una lagrima por ver a su amado en esas condiciones-todo esto es mi culpa sasuke-nunca-pero nunca me perdonare-por ser el causante de todas tus desgracias-pero estoy aquí teme-no te dejare nuevamente-te amo sasuke

-y….yo..a ti..naruto-decia el moreno que estaba abriendo los ojos, y estaba totalmente en shock al ver que la persona que lo odiaba estaba aquí en su habitación

-¡sasuke teme despertaste¡-exclamaba el rubio feliz de que su moreno este despierto

-sasuke como te sientes-dice tsunade preocupada por la salud de sasuke

-me siento muy débil tsunade sama-susurraba el moreno-siento-que si me duermo-no volveré a despertar

Todos los que estaban ahí se preocuparon por lo que dijo , en especial el rubio, que comenzó a desesperarse

-¡oba chan haz algo¡ ¡no dejes que sasuke teme muera por favor¡-exclamaba fuertemente el rubio

-¡cálmate naruto¡-dice la hokage-tiene fiebre-la verdad-no tengo idea-de porqué de su condición

-pero oba chan por favor ayúdalo-suplicaba el rubio-no quiero perderlo-por favor

La hokage suspiro tristemente ver la desesperación en los ojos de naruto, así que asintió, y aumento un poco su chakra alrededor de sasuke, en ese momento sasuke volvió abrir los ojos, pero más seguro de lo que lo rodea

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el uchiha

-estuviste a punto de desmayarte sasuke-dice seriamente la hokage-tuviste un nivel bajo de chakra

-supongo es el sello maldito de orochimaru-murmuro el moreno-pero que hacen estas personas aquí?

-estas personas están aquí-suspira la hokage-porque quisieron venir a verte sasuke

-¡y no pudieron esperar verme afuera para insultarme o golpearme¡-exclamaba el moreno-¡si quieren terminar el trabajo de las personas que me violaron¡-¡tómenme entonces¡créanme que no hare nada para impedírselo¡

Todo las personas estaban en shock, el uchiha estaba totalmente irreconocible, ninguno de ellos en especial naruto, no sabían si este sasuke deprimido, resignado , dispuesto a morir era mejor que el frio bastardo que se fue de konoha. Para naruto ver a su uchiha así de mal, de derrotado, fue el golpe más fuerte que el haya recibido, las palabras de kyuubi textualmente "**te arrepentirás toda tu vida si destruyes al uchiha"** están más palpante que nunca en su mente y corazón. Jamás podrá ser feliz, sin el perdón de su persona amada, es más naruto no será feliz hasta que no recupere totalmente a sasuke uchiha, del abismo que el mismo lo entrego.

-¡calma abajo sasuke¡-suplicaba el rubio al moreno-solo queremos hablarte-nadie va hacerte daño-por favor escúchanos al menos

Pero sasuke solamente sonrió tristemente, y de sus sabanas saco un kunai, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta

-naruto…dobe toma el kunai-decía el moreno sonriendo tristemente al rubio-acaba con esto de una vez-las personas aquí-te quieren solamente a ti-además la aldea te lo agradecerá-vamos dobe-mátame si

Naruto no podía hablar , no podía sentir, no podía reír si esto era una broma, no era nada graciosa, además la mirada de dolor y tristeza de sasuke, su determinación, nadie podría creer que sasuke uchiha estaba dispuesto a morir , y más en manos de naruto uzumaki. Kakashi miro con suma tristeza a sasuke, evidentemente el joven era un niño perdido, totalmente derrotado, su experiencia con orochimaru, seguramente destruyo por completo a lo que alguna vez fue sasuke uchiha. Tsunade derramo algunas lágrimas, la vista y el comportamiento de sasuke, era exactamente igual al de su amiga mikoto, es como sasuke repitiera la historia de su madre, y al igual que sucedió con ella, la quinta hokage no pudo estar con sasuke cuando el más la necesitaba. Ino lloro ver a su amigo así, shikamaru ni siquiera podría pronunciar su famosa frase "problemático" porque ver al uchiha así, embarga más que la propia palabra. Kiba,shino, ten ten , iruka y kurenai, además de gai,lee,neji,y azuma, estaban literalmente congelados, ver totalmente roto a sasuke uchiha no es algo que se ve todos los días. Por su parte kyuubi estaba realmente angustiado , si naruto no conociera al demonio como lo conoce, diría que ese no es el famoso demonio sádico que la gente tanto teme.

-**¡haz algo kit¡-**exclamaba angustiosamente el demonio-**su aura-su chakra –todo está totalmente destruido naruto-mocoso-el uchiha puede morir de un momento a otro-el maldito de orochimaru acabo con nuestro sasuke**

**-**_¡lo se ¡lo se¡ kyuubi-decía igualmente angustiado el rubio-creí que sasuke estaba mal-pero esto es fuera de todo lo que me imagine-pero ahora debo salvar a mi teme-te lo juro kyuubi-no dejare que muera-él va a quedarse conmigo-si tengo que protegerlo de el mismo-que así sea_

Así que naruto fríamente se acercó a sasuke y le quito el kunai ,lanzándolo hacia la pared, sin importarle en ese momento si hiriera algunos de sus compañeros.

-naruto porque?… trato de decir el uchiha, pero naruto vuelve hacer el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, porque cuando sasuke trato de hablar, naruto uzumaki lo callo besando los labios del uchiha, dejando nuevamente a la gente que estaba a su alrededor totalmente en shock

-"_que rayos"-_pensaba el moreno-_"sus labios son tan suaves-saben a ramen-pero no me importa-si muero-moriré feliz probando los labios de mi dobe"_

Eran los pensamientos del uchiha , que cerrando los ojos ,se dejó llevar por su rubio, devolviendo el beso, y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de naruto, tratando de acercarlo más a él si es posible; mientras los pensamientos del rubio

-"_por kami este es el paraíso"-_pensaba el rubio-"_cuanto extrañaba el sabor de fruta de mi teme-cuanto me perdí-estar tan cerca de mi sasuke-kami cuanto lo amo-ahora más que nunca-te protegeré teme-es mi promesa eterna para ti sasuke"_

Ambos debieron separarse por falta de aire, naruto miro con profundo amor a los ojos ónix de su uchiha, ciertamente estaban vacíos, pero había un pequeño rayo de luz en ellos, lo cual para el rubio había esperanza de volver a la vida a su amado sasuke.

-naruto yo-murmuraba el moreno-estoy tan cansado

-shhhhh descansa amor-sonreía dulcemente el rubio-hablaremos después-duerme mi teme-te prometo-que estaré aquí-cuando despierte

Sasuke sonrió un poco y cerró sus ojos entregándose a la oscuridad. Naruto seriamente se dirigió a tsunade y las demás personas que estaban en la habitación

-sé que he herido, humillado y destruido a mi teme-dice seriamente el rubio-pero también sé que no solamente yo le he fallado a sasuke-todos aquí le hemos juzgado abiertamente-sin ver más allá de lo que mi teme es-por eso-por favor trabajemos junto por sasuke-ayudemos al teme a salir de la oscuridad-sé que junto podemos salvarlo

Todos se miraron de reojo y suspiraron profundamente, naruto tenía razón , no solamente él le fallo al uchiha, cada uno de ellos indistintamente de la aptitud de sasuke contribuyeron al deterioro completo del uchiha, por lo que sorprendentemente fue ino la que hablo a naruto

-tienes razón naruto-decía sinceramente ino-debemos hacer lo imposible por ayudar a sasuke kun-discúlpame por decirte idiota

.no está bien ino-dice el rubio sinceramente-realmente soy un idiota-es más que eso-pero ahora lo que importa-es la salud de mi sasuke-oba chan-con la recaída del teme-los miserables ancianos-no pueden trasladarlo a esa miserable cárcel

-creo que tienes algo de razón gaki-dice suspirando profundamente la hokage-puedo hacer algo de tiempo con esos ancianos hipócritas-pero tengan la seguridad-que el maldito de danzo-no se quedara tranquilo tan fácilmente

-lo se oba chan-dice el rubio seriamente-pero si ese viejo planea algo contra sasuke-estoy dispuesto de hacer lo que sea-y eso oba chan-incluye da potestad total a kyuubi-para acabar con el-o con quienes-quieran lastimar a mi teme

Todos miraron sorprendidos por la seriedad y firmeza con que hablaba naruto, no cabe duda que por sasuke en estos momentos naruto haría lo que sea, incluso liberar al mismísimo kyuubi solo para proteger a su persona especial. Igualmente kyuubi está más que feliz, claramente sin la autorización de su contenedor iba a proteger al uchiha, pero sabiendas que naruto va a protegerlo de igual manera, eso es mucho mejor.

-bueno..bueno-dice la hokage-salgan de la habitación-shizune y yo-tenemos que tratar la fiebre de sasuke

-¡pero oba chan yo debo quedarme¡-se quejaba el rubio-¡yo le prometi a sasuke estar con él hasta que despierte

-espera a que lo atienda mocoso-dice furiosamente la rubia anciana-después te llamare-para que te quedes con el-aunque no creo que sea una buena idea naruto

-¿Por qué no oba chan?-pregunto el rubio-como le demuestro a ustedes-y sobre todo a mi teme-que tengo buenas intenciones-que quiero estar con el-como lo hago-si usted no me deja oba chan

-él tiene un punto ahí-dice shikamaru suspirando profundamente

-está bien …está bien tu gana gaki-dice tsunade –en fin-salgan todos-y naruto-cuando termine –te aseguro-que te quedaras con sasuke-ahora déjennos a shizune y a mí- a tratar a sasuke por favor

Cada uno de las personas se fueron retirando de la habitación , mirando de reojo con preocupación al uchiha que estaba totalmente inconsciente, naruto se acercó a sasuke besando suavemente su frente

-nos vemos en un momento teme-susurraba dulcemente el rubio a su uchiha-voy a quedarme contigo hasta que despierte-tienes que estar bien sasuke-no puedes morir tan fácilmente bastardo-nunca te lo perdonaría-pero sobre todo nunca me lo perdonaría-no podría vivir sin ti mi teme

Después de eso salió cabizbajo, para dejar a tsunade y shizune atender a su persona amada, esperando que haya alguna mejoría en el uchiha. La hokage y su asistente se prepararon para tratar de controlar la fiebre y malestar de sasuke

-sasuke sé que me escucha-dice tsunade acariciando el cabello del uchiha-no hice nada por tu madre-cuando ella me necesitaba-y ahora tu estas en igual condición-pero hare todo lo imposible –para evitar que la historia se repita-voy a protegerte de esos ancianos ambiciosos-así sea lo último que haga en la vida

-¡tsunade sama¡-exclamaba shizune viendo con dolor como su hokage le hablaba al uchiha

-más le vale al palo de golf cumplir su promesa de no lastimarte-dice fríamente la hokage-porque si te vuelve a lastimar-sasuke te juro-que el mocoso no se salva de mi

Continuara…

* * *

**A/Nota: bueno lectores naruto y sasuke se han reunidos, pero sasuke mentalmente no está muy bien que se diga…por lo que naruto tiene un laaaargo camino para estar con su teme. Además el concilio no se quedara tan tranquilo , quizás sasuke se salve de la cárcel, quizás no..en fin gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, revisen por favor…nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	11. cerca de la muerte,la visita de mikoto

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

Afuera de la habitación de sasuke uchiha, el ambiente era sumamente tenso, por una parte el hecho de que el ninja hiperactivo de toda konoha, naruto uzumaki haya caído tan bajo para vengarse de su ex compañero de equipo por una venganza sin ningún fundamento, no era fácil para las otras personas asimilarlo. Por otra parte sin duda alguna también la noticia impactante fue el engaño de la heredera del clan hyuga hinata hyuga, de hacerle creer a naruto, que sasuke uchiha la forzó sexualmente, quedando embarazada del pequeño koji, por lo tanto en ese tiempo naruto ingenuamente creyó en ella, y como él se sentía obligado con ella, por haberse sacrificado por el durante la batalla contra peinn, se casó inmediatamente con ella para evitar sospechas, no sin antes jurar vengarse de sasuke uchiha, lo cual lleva a la actualidad de ver que todo era una vil mentira, y que solamente sasuke estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones. Y hablando del uchiha precisamente el ,es lo que más angustia y preocupación ha provocado en las personas que están afuera de la habitación, en especial del rubio hiperactivo , que aparentemente está en una tensa calma, cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo por saber del estado del uchiha

-_no puedo creer que fui tan estúpido con sasuke-_pensaba el rubio

-**¡ja¡ yo si lo creo kit-**dice maliciosamente kyuubi-**siempre supe que eras estúpido-pero sinceramente-no creí que-batiera tu propio record**

**-**_supongo que ni contigo puedo discutir eso bola de pelos-suspiraba el rubio-pero kyuubi-ahora mi única preocupación es sasuke-está muy mal-y como tú lo dijiste-la maldita serpiente tiene que ver en esto-que hare kyu- no quiero perder a mi teme-me moriría tan solo imaginar-que sasuke no salga de esta_

**-tranquilo kit-**dice tranquilamente el zorro-**mocoso no te mentiré-ni siquiera yo me imagine el estado del uchiha-decir que está mal es un eufemismo-pero kit-tu y yo sabemos que el único que puede salvarlo a pesar de la metida de pata-eres tu-así que no te rindas naruto-lucha por sasuke-como nunca lo has hecho-si de verdad lo amas-es hora de demostrarlo**

Naruto solo asintió en agradecimiento al demonio, kyuubi estaba en lo cierto no puede darse el lujo de perder a sasuke después de que finalmente lo tiene aquí en konoha. Es verdad la única persona que él ha amado de verdad es sasuke uchiha, el teme ha arriesgado todo por él, al punto que totalmente está roto por ese amor, es hora de que el cure a su teme de todo el sufrimiento que ha padecido en esos 3 años de ausencia. Pero para eso tiene que enfrentar varios obstáculos, principalmente el propio uchiha que está inmensamente vacío, como un muñeco sin vida, es como si nada le importara, que en cualquier momento, el mismo sasuke se quitaría la vida, y solamente ese hecho mortifica hasta los huesos al rubio, también está el "problema" llamado hinata hyuga, sabiendo toda la verdad es más que evidente que él no puede seguir con la falsa del "matrimonio uzumaki-hyuga", pero ahora más claro a esta situación, cree perfectamente que la morena no le pondrá las cosas más fáciles. Sobre todo poniendo de por medio a koji, que es tan pequeño, suspiro tristemente ese niño se ganó todo su cariño, sinceramente le dolía tener que separarse de él, pero ahora más que nunca, no dejaría a sasuke ni siquiera por el pequeño niño que robo su corazón.

-tienes mucho que pensar naruto-dice neji seriamente-y una de esas cosas es mi prima hinata

-y me imagino neji-dice el rubio seriamente-que según tu –debo seguir con ella-y olvidar- lo que paso en la oficina- hacer como si nunca sucedió

-no digo eso naruto-dice el de los ojos blancos-pero también debe darle la oportunidad a mi prima-para que se explique

-¿explicar que neji?-pregunto el rubio-sinceramente crees-que hay una explicación lógica de esto neji-dime con el corazón en la mano-si hinata no fuera tu prima-me pedirías lo mismo-si ella no fuera pariente tuyo-crees que deba perdonarla neji

… el moreno no respondió

-eso pensé-suspira profundamente el rubio-te diste cuenta-que el sasuke que está en esa habitación-no es mi sasuke teme-no es el sasuke que se fue de la aldea-no es ni siquiera la sombra del que alguna vez fue mi rival

-se perfectamente que el uchiha está mal-dice neji-

-¡mal¡ ¡piensas que sasuke solamente está mal neji¡-exclamaba fuertemente el rubio-el sasuke que conocí-que me enamore-era un maldito orgulloso bastardo-es el que me retaba-que me gritaba fuertemente dobe-usuratonkachi-que siempre tenía la aptitud-"soy mejor que tu"-que arriesgo su vida por mi

-naruto..yo-trataba de defenderse neji , pero el rubio no lo dejo, finalmente naruto uzumaki tenía que explotar lo que sentía en ese momentos

-¡tú que neji¡-exclamaba fuertemente el rubio-sabes lo irónico de todo esto-que extraño-que quiero a mi bastardo de regreso-que ansió que me llame dobe-usuratonkachi-que me grite-que me golpee-lo que sea neji-sabes lo que es ver a la persona que ama-pidiéndote-mejor dicho rogándote-que acabes con su vida-sabes lo que se siente neji

-no no lo sé naruto-suspiraba profundamente neji

-exactamente-dice entre lágrimas el rubio-nadie-ninguno de aquí-sabe lo que sentí ver a sasuke así-tan perdido-tan muerto-porque quiero que todos aquí entiendan de una buena vez-que sasuke uchiha está muerto en vida-y yo soy la primera persona en reconocer-que soy el principal causante de su destrucción

Todo el mundo, realmente se conmovieron al ver al rubio tan adolorido y sufriendo por el uchiha, incluso kakashi que seriamente pensaba en no permitir que naruto se acercara a sasuke, para evitar que el moreno sufriera más de lo que ha sufrido, vio que de verdad y a simple vista que naruto se estaba muriendo por sasuke, que mientras el uchiha este como está actualmente, seguramente el rubio caería en la misma depresión que él. Por eso kakashi se acercó al rubio

-naruto realmente estoy muy decepcionado de ti-dice seriamente kakashi

-¡lo se¡ kakashi sensei-dice el rubio tristemente-le aseguro que no puede estar tan decepcionado-de lo que estoy de mí mismo

-pero sabes lo que me decepciona más naruto?-pregunta el peli plateado-que te estás dando por vencido-cuando ahora más que nunca sasuke te necesita-dime que sentiste cuando besaste a sasuke

-¡por favor kakashi sensei¡-exclamaba el rubio totalmente sonrojado-¡porque tiene que ser tan pervertido¡ ¡ y sobre todo en un momento como este¡ que tiene que ver que yo haya besado a sasuke

-tiene mucho que ver-dice seriamente kakashi-porque se trata precisamente de sasuke-por favor dime que sentiste naruto-tenías que sentir algo

Naruto miro de reojo a su sensei, seguramente debía haber algo detrás de la inquietud de su sensei. Así que cerró los ojos recordando el breve momento en que beso a su teme, sonrió felizmente, era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, sintió como las chispas recorrían su cuerpo mientras sentía los dulces labios de su sasuke, en ese momento se le hizo clic a naruto de lo que kakashi trataba de decir

-¡el teme me devolvió el beso¡-exclamaba felizmente el rubio-eso tiene que significar algo

-si naruto-dice kakashi sonriendo al rubio-significa que no todo está perdido-que dentro de la oscuridad-donde actualmente está sasuke-el aun siente emociones-y evidentemente tiene sentimientos por ti naruto

-es verdad kakashi sensei-sonreía alegremente el rubio-cuando vi sus ojos-vi que estaban vacíos-pero había un pequeño brillo ahí-de verdad que soy un dobe-no debo bajar la guardia-más cuando mi teme me necesita

-bueno..bueno..aclarado el punto-dice shikamaru-naruto más te vale- no vuelvas a lastimar a sasuke-porque si no-ya sabes a qué abstenerte

naruto sintió un escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, no todos los días el ninja más perezoso de toda konoha lo amenaza abiertamente, así que asiente, él sabe que tanto shikamaru como kakashi y los demás se preocupan sinceramente por sasuke, y él no los culpa por defender a su uchiha.

.¡ya verán que el uchiha se recupera como la flor de la vida¡-exclamaba lee miembro del equipo de gai

Y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza estilo anime, era demasiado bueno que lee no hiciera de las suyas con sus frases sin sentido. Estaban tranquilos cuando de repente sakura y sai hicieron su aparición

-así que ahí estas naruto kun-dice sai sonriendo falsamente-sakura fea y yo-te hemos estado buscando por toda la aldea

-deja de llamarme fea sai-dice furiosamente sakura-de verdad naruto-hinata te necesita-ha llorado mucho-desde que el demonio-la saco de la oficina de la hokage

Todos estaban asombrados que estos dos , hayan venido casi inmediatamente, después que salieron de la oficina. Seguramente los siguieron hasta aquí, por lo momentos deben actuar naturalmente para no levantar sospechas que pongan en peligro a sasuke. Por su parte naruto analizaba silenciosamente la situación, no confiaba en ninguna de las personas que están frente a él, por eso debe cuidar cualquier movimiento que haga, la vida de su teme depende literalmente de ello.

-_kyuubi escúchame atentamente-dice el rubio al demonio-no creo que ellos vengan-por saber de la salud de sasuke-siento que vienen a tratar de lastimar al teme-y tú y yo no debemos permitirlos_

_-_**estoy contigo mocoso, que sugiere que hagamos-**dice seriamente el demonio

-_por ahora solamente tener la guardia alta-dice el rubio-no confió en ninguno-sakura se ve por encima que odia a sasuke-y sai-creí que era un buen amigo-pero presiento que él sabe más de sasuke de lo que creemos_

_-_**¿Qué dices mocoso?-**pregunta kyuubi totalmente sorprendido por las sospechas de su contenedor-**piensas que esa copia barata-tiene algo que ver –con lo sucedido con el uchiha**

**-**-_kyu creo que sai tiene que ver con la violación de sasuke-suspira tristemente el rubio-piénsalo bien-el aún sigue siendo un ambu-entrenado por danzo-que odia con creces a sasuke-además de que las veces que sasuke y él se han visto-siendo sincero-el que ataca primero-siempre ha sido sai_

_-_**¡es cierto mocoso¡hasta que haces un buen uso de tu cerebro¡-**exclama el demonio-**es más kit-el odia cada vez que tu solamente nombraba a sasuke-quien más que el para acabar con el-kit de una mantén un ojo al uchiha-tú y tus amigos-tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto**

**-**_¿Qué estas tratando de decirme bola de pelos?-preguntaba temeroso el rubio_

_-_**lo que te estoy tratando de decir kit-**suspira tranquilamente el demonio-**es como dijo la vieja bruja-danzo no se quedara tan tranquilo-lo más normal que debemos suponer-es que manden a deshacerse de sasuke-kit-lo más probable-es que esos ancianos quieran que sasuke muera-antes de ir a esa cárcel**

Naruto no salía de su asombro, kyuubi nuevamente estaba en lo cierto, hasta ahora él sabe que danzo hará lo imposible por obtener a sasuke , y ahora que él sabe que su uchiha es inocente, lo más lógico por parte de esos ancianos, es acabar directamente con el "problema", por lo tanto sasuke corre peligro más que nunca, pero si piensa que él se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, que esperen sentados , al parecer no conocen a naruto uzumaki, cuando se empeña en algo lo consigue, él va a proteger a sasuke de quien sea, así tenga que liberar al mismísimo kyuubi que así sea.

-sakura, sai que están haciendo aquí?-pregunta fríamente el rubio

-el que deberíamos hacer esa pregunta somos nosotros naruto kun-dice sai sonriendo falsamente

-estoy aquí porque tengo algunos asuntos pendiente con oba chan-mintió fríamente el rubio-en cuanto a hinata-sakura dile que su llanto no me interesa para nada-que grite y haga lo que sea-desde haces horas atrás ella está definitivamente muerta para mi

-¡naruto por dios es que en verdad vas a creer lo que dicen de hinata¡-exclamaba furiosamente la pelirosa-¡te importa más ese traidor que tu propia esposa¡-¡te apuesto a que una prostituta como sasuke uchiha no vale lo que vale hinata¡

El poder del demonio dentro de naruto aumentó considerablemente, insultar a su teme ,es lo último que naruto uzumaki permitiría a cualquier persona, incluso si es sakura. Naruto volvió a cerrar sus ojos, a los demás se le hizo un nudo en la garganta , porque sabían perfectamente que venía, mejor dicho a quién abstenerse.

-**escúchame perra-**dice fríamente kyuubi-**no recuerdas –lo que le dije al psicópata de tu compañero-nadie –pero nadie lastima o insulta a sasuke uchiha-estando yo presente entendiste perra…**

Kyuubi tomo del brazo fuertemente a sakura, provocando que sakura gritara de dolor

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-gritaba fuertemente-¡naruto por favor detente¡

-¡que te sirva de lección sakura haruno¡-exclamaba furiosamente naruto controlando nuevamente su cuerpo-desde hoy nadie vuelve hablar mal o herir a sasuke frente a mí-porque no solamente conocerás el verdadero poder de kyuubi-sino te conseguirás con un lado de naruto uzumaki-que te aseguro –que no es nada agradable de ver-entendiste

-pero…naruto…yo-tartamudeaba la haruno

-¡wow que calientes eres naruto kun¡ cuando te enfadas-dice sai sonriendo maliciosamente-dime el bastardo aún no se te ha ofrecido-como seguramente-se le ha abierto tantas veces a orochimaru

Y en ese momento kakashi quería matar literalmente a sai, sino fuera porque el mismísimo naruto ,golpeo tan fuerte a sai, que sin duda alguna, ellos pensaría que naruto supera los poderes de su "inquilino"

-¡ESCUCHAME MALDITO IDIOTA¡-grito fuertemente el rubio-¡VUELVE A INSULTAR A SASUKE¡- ¡ VAS A DESEAR QUE SEA KYUUBI¡-¡QUE TE GOLPEE¡-¡PORQUE TE JURO MALDITO ENFERMO¡NADIE INSULTA A MI TEME¡ ¡Y SIGUE CON VIDA¡

-"_quizás tal vez me pase de línea con insultar al bastardo uchiha"-_pensaba la copia barata de sasuke-"_pero es que odio tanto a ese fenómeno de uchiha-el me quito el amor de naruto kun-en algún momento ese bastardo estará totalmente desprotegido-y cuando eso pase –yo mismo acabare con el-y naruto kun –no le quedara de otra-que ser mío-por las buenas o por las malas"_

-vámonos sai no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dice tranquilamente la pelirosa-naruto sé que esto es cosa de kyuubi-por eso no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti-pero por si te interesa-el kage gaara-está en ichikaru-vino para verte-nos vemos

Cuando se marcharon todos estaban totalmente en shock, todos tenían una sola pregunta en su mente ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?, sobre todo naruto, una cosa era el cinismo de hinata, pero ahora piensa que hinata es una aprendiz comparada con sakura, y sai por kami si no es que el estar pendiente de su uchiha, seguramente hubiera matado a golpe al psicópata pintor ambu, al parecer "dios lo crea y el diablo los junta" es un refrán perfecto aquí

-**en serio kit, no sé qué le viste desde el principio a esa perra de la haruno-**dice furiosamente kyuubi

-_entre tú y yo kyuubi, siéndote sincero, yo tampoco lo sé-suspiraba profundamente el rubio_

_-_**por otra parte kit, estas creciendo mocoso estoy orgulloso de ti-**dice sonriendo maliciosamente el zorro-**ese golpe que le diste a ese miserable ambu-te salió de un bien mocoso-estas creciendo mi kit**

**-**_¡gracias¡supongo¡-decía el rubio con una gota en la cabeza-pero eso kyu confirma tus sospechas y las mías-ese loco-está detrás de sasuke-debemos mantenernos en alerta-para proteger a sasuke_

-naruto que harás con gaara?-pregunta kiba-amigo tienes tiempo sin verlo-quizás debería ir a encontrarte con el-el uchiha no se moverá de aquí-no es que él pueda-de todos modos

Naruto trato de respirar varias veces, kiba es su mejor amigo y estuvo siempre con él desde que sasuke abandono la aldea, pero a veces se pregunta cómo es que ha aguantado tanto tiempo a kiba, sonrió maliciosamente, kiba lo obstina como él lo hacía con el teme , pero esos días eran los mejores de su vida. Sinceramente para naruto uzumaki sacar de sus casillas a sasuke uchiha no tenía precio, sonrió tristemente esos días jamás volverán, el que está en esa habitación está lejos de ser el bastardo que el conoció y se enamoró, ahí está solamente un hombre que pide a gritos que lo dejen morir en paz , y eso es algo que él no podría darse el lujo de permitirlo

-kiba-suspira profundamente el rubio-si quieren vayan ustedes a ver a gaara por mí-sinceramente no estoy de ánimos de nada-no voy a moverme de aquí-hasta saber que sasuke esté bien-por favor

-creo que lo haremos naruto kun-dice sonriendo ten ten al rubio-pero volveremos-no vamos a cometer los mismos errores-sasuke nos necesita-y vamos a estar con el

-gracias chicos por todo-sonríe el rubio-díganle a gaara que me disculpe-y cualquier cosa-delante de sakura y sai-no comenten nada-por favor

-lo haremos-dice seriamente neji-después de esto-no nos quedan dudan-que esos dos no quieren a sasuke ni en pintura- no te preocupes-seremos prudentes

-gracias neji-dice naruto-y lo siento por mi arrebato anterior

-hey me lo tenía merecido-sonríe neji-tienes razón-no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo-mi prima no tiene justificación posible-además es verdad-realmente la victima de todo esto es el uchiha

Naruto asintió en acuerdo, deseando volver el tiempo atrás , para impedir que lo separaran de su sasuke, pero eso no sirve de nada, como digo kyuubi "lo hecho hecho esta", es la frase más cruel y dolorosa para el rubio, pero tenía que aceptar que es verdad, nada de lo que diga o haga podrá cambiar su pasado con sasuke, pero sabe que tiene que luchar por el presente, y por qué no? Crear un futuro con su uchiha, aunque con el actual uchiha, el futuro de los dos se ve muy lejano.

-ino creo que debemos visitar a los amigos de sasuke-dice shikamaru-quieres acompañarme a verlos

-claro por qué no-sonríe sonrojada la rubia kunoichi

Tanto naruto como iruka y kakashi miraron asombrados como esos dos se iban sonriendo mutuamente , especialmente ver sonriendo a shikamaru es quizás más imposible que ver a sasuke uchiha sonriendo.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-pregunta el rubio totalmente en shock

-¡jajajajaja¡-se ríe chouji-esos dos tienen sentimientos-el uno por el otro-pero los dos cobardes-no lo quieren admitir

-y temari?-pregunto nuevamente naruto-pensé que shikamaru tenía interés por ella

-la cosa es al revés-suspira chouji-es ella que tiene interés por shika-no el-el solamente quiere a ino-incluso cuando ella estaba-obsesionada con sasuke

-oh-fue lo único que dijo naruto

En ese momento tsunade salió de la habitación de sasuke, por lo cual los pocos que estaban esperando véase, kakashi, iruka, chouji y naruto inmediatamente se acercaron a la hokage.

-oba chan dime como esta sasuke-suplicaba el rubio-dime que mi teme –va a estar bien

-realmente no lo sé naruto-suspira tristemente la hokage-está aún inconsciente-la fiebre bajo un poco-pero me preocupa su bajo nivel de chakra

-pero porque cree que su chakra aun este disminuida tsunade sama?-pregunta kakashi

-debido a la propia violación en si-dice tsunade mirando de reojo a naruto-no fue una persona kakashi-fueron varias-que lo atacaron brutalmente- y si a eso se le agrega-que sasuke no pudo defenderse-digamos que es un verdadero milagro-que el aun siga con vida

Naruto bajo la cabeza, sabiendo que definitivamente, es toda su culpa que sasuke este así, mientras que dentro de su mente, el zorro nuevamente se enfureció contra su contenedor, ni el mismo sería capaz de hacer lo que naruto le hizo al uchiha, suspira profundamente, sabe que el idiota de su kit, realmente está arrepentido, espera que por lo menos luche hasta el final por el uchiha.

-naruto-dice la anciana rubia-no todo es tu culpa palo de golf-lo que pasa a sasuke-es que físicamente y mentalmente está roto-y ustedes como yo sabemos-quien es el causante de ello

-orochimaru-dicen todos a la vez

-exactamente-suspira la hokage-como te dije antes mocoso- completamente-no sabemos-que hizo esa serpiente con el-pero garantizo-que es nada bueno-es mas-naruto-orochimaru violo varias veces a sasuke

-¡queeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclamaba fuertemente el rubio

-**la vieja está en lo correcto kit-**dice seriamente kyuubi-**recuerdas cuando luchábamos contra el mocoso-sasuke siempre olía-a esa maldita serpiente-adivina porque kit**

**-**_es cierto-decía el rubio-además cuando regreso-también olí esa aroma putrefacta-que demonios le hizo esa maldita serpiente a mi teme_

_-_**algo me dice kit, que tanto a ti como a mí, no nos va a gustar la respuesta a esa pregunta-**suspira profundamente el zorro

Naruto asintió en acuerdo con el demonio, sea lo que sea que haya pasado sasuke con la vil serpiente, no era precisamente bueno, y sinceramente no sabía si quería saber, pero por otro lado, si quiere ayudar a su uchiha, tendría que averiguar exactamente todo lo ocurrido durante la estadía de su teme con orochimaru.

-bueno tsunade-dice iruka-que debemos hacer para ayudar a sasuke?

-por primera vez en mi vida iruka-suspira tsunade-no tengo idea-sasuke está aferrándose más a la oscuridad- se está rindiendo a la muerte- por mucho-que shizune y yo lo intentamos-es como si él no nos escuchara

Mientras tanto por la villa, tanto ino como shikamaru iban caminando en dirección al barrio uchiha, para mantener a los amigos de sasuke, karin, suigetsu y juugo informados de todo lo que sucedía con sasuke. Ambos iban felices sin mostrarlos de andar junto, ino por su parte pensaba seriamente en lo que le dijo sasuke de contarle sus sentimientos a shikamaru , y este pensaba que las relaciones eran "problemáticas" pero más problemático para él, es seguir sin decirle a ino lo que siente por ella. Después de todo está más que claro que la rubia dejo su obsesión con sasuke. La rubia por su parte pensaba en cómo decirle o no de una vez a shikamaru que ella estaba enamorada de el

-"_vamos ino es shikamaru que te cuesta decirle que lo quiere"-_pensaba la rubia-"_después de todo sasuke kun tiene razón- es mejor decirle ahora-que nunca"_

En ese instante se paró frente a shikamaru, este la miraba extrañamente, justo cuando finalmente se armó de valor para declarársele a shikamaru, otra rubia se interpuso en su camino

-¡shika¡ ¡shika¡ ¡shikamaru¡-gritaba fuertemente temari la hermana de gaara

-_"voy a pensar a creer que sasuke me pego su mala suerte amorosa"-_pensaba tristemente la rubia

-¡que estás haciendo aquí temari¡-exclamaba sorprendido shikamaru

-bueno que crees shika-sonríe dulcemente-mis hermanos y yo vinimos hacerle una visita a naruto- y a ustedes claro está-lo extraño es que según kiba-naruto está ocupado-pero al menos me alegro de verte shika

-_"¡como que shika¡desde cuando shikamaru se deja decir a si¡-_pensaba furiosamente la yamanaka-_"solamente chouji y yo-además de sasuke kun le decimos-así a shikamaru-tranquila ino-te puede pasar de todo-menos comportarte como la frentuda- nunca pero nunca ino yamanaka-seré igual de odiosa como sakura haruno-primero muerta-ante que ser igual a la frentuda"_

Tanto temari como el propio shikamaru la miraron de reojo por su extraño comportamiento

-ino estas bien-pregunta preocupado shikamaru

-¡claro que estoy bien shikamaru-exclamaba sonriente ino-vámonos-sabes bien –que tenemos cosas que hacer-además de volver con tsunade sama

Shikamaru asintió en acuerdo entendiendo perfectamente lo que quiso decir ino con respecto a volver con la hokage, pero temari no se iba a quedar tan tranquila

-pero shika vamos hablar-suplicaba la rubia de suna-despues de todo-tenemos tiempo sin vernos-deja que la ino cerdo-se reúna sola con la hokage

-en primer lugar, si me vas a insultar por lo menos podría ser original querida-dice sarcásticamente ino-la frentuda me lo ha dicho desde el primer día que nos conocimos-y además la hokage nos requiere a shikamaru y a mí -entiende peli teñida-tenemos asuntos importantes-que no es de tu incumbencia

-toda esta discusión es problemática-murmuraba para sí mismo shikamaru

-que no es mi incumbencia-dice maliciosamente temari-si se trata del asesino-traidor de konoha sasuke uchiha-por supuesto que es mi incumbencia-o se te olvida rubia platinada-que el kage de suna es mi hermano.

A ino no le importó un carrizo el insulto de temari, pero lo que sorprende tanto a ella como el propio shikamaru, es como ellos supieron de que sasuke estaba aquí, pero shikamaru lo pensó detenidamente, y la orden de aprensión de sasuke por parte de danzo, no solamente fue firmada por los ancianos sino por el mismísimo gaara

-ino-dice shikamaru-gaara firmo la orden en contra de sasuke-al parecer el kage-está a favor de que sasuke lo trasladen a la cárcel ruoshini

-¡queeeeee¡-exclamaba fuertemente la rubia-pero porque?

-¡ahhhhh pobrecita ino¡-sonreía maliciosamente temari- al parecer tu adorado sasuke tiene los días contados-sinceramente chica- no tienes suerte con los hombres

-en eso te equivoca nuevamente querida-dice fríamente ino

En eso sorprendió a temari como al propio shikamaru

-porque yo no estoy enamorada de sasuke-dice seriamente la rubia kunoichi- es más estoy enamorada de otra persona-entendiste peli teñida-enamorada de otra persona.

Shikamaru siente como su corazón se le está saliendo del pecho, silenciosamente espera a que ino continúe..

-la persona que estoy enamorada-dice dulcemente ino-es el más perezoso-dormilón de toda konoha-pero también- es el más inteligente-cuidadoso y protector-que cualquier chica- se sentiría segura en sus brazos

Temari se enfureció , en cambio shikamaru estaba literalmente sin palabras

-ino te refieres a mí?-pregunto shikamaru totalmente en shock

-shikamaru si no me crees-dice ino sonriendo a shikamaru-no te culpo por eso-pero he estado enamorada de ti –en estos 2 años-solamente sasuke kun y chouji-lo sabían-no te dije nada-porque temía perder tu amistad

- tenías miedo de que dejáramos de ser amigos ino?-pregunto shikamaru totalmente sorprendido-sinceramente ino tu si eres problemática

-supuse que diría eso-sonríe la rubia-entonces que dices tú?-que sientes tú por mi shika

-después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, aun tienes que preguntar-dice shikamaru sonriendo a ino

El ninja dormilón se inclina un poco para tocar los labios de la rubia, que al instante le respondió , cuando finalmente sus labios están unido en un tierno beso, no les importo el mundo que los rodeaba ,solamente ellos dos , hasta que se escuchó un grito de una rubia peli teñida

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-grito fuertemente temari-¡shikamaru cómo pudiste¡-¡cómo pudiste hacerme algo así¡

-deja de ser problemática temari-suspiraba con fastidio shikamaru- yo nunca te quise- desde un principio sabias de mi interés por ino- así que por favor déjanos-ino tiene razón-tenemos asuntos importantes que atender

-pero shikamaru yo-decía furiosamente temari-que pasa conmigo-yo te quiero y lo sabes

-mira me suenas a alguien familiar-dice ino tranquilamente-ah sí a la frentuda-solamente ella y tu-no aceptan un no como respuesta-ah y con respecto a sasuke-él no es ningún traidor- así que dile a tu hermano-que se va a arrepentir de tratar de lastimar a sasuke

-¡y que me vas hacer tu kunoichi¡-dice fríamente gaara llegando por detrás de temari

Ino y shikamaru vieron no solamente al kage, acompañado de su hermano kankuro, además de neji y los demás, pero lamentablemente también estaba ahí sakura y sai

-estoy diciendo que sasuke es inocente-dice firmemente ino-que es increíble que tu hayas firmado semejante acuerdo gaara

-y yo les recuerdo que yo soy el kage de suna-dice fríamente gaara-y mi deber es proteger a mi pueblo de ese traidor-sasuke uchiha –va a la cárcel ruoshini –a pagar sus crímenes-les guste o no

-y que piensas hacer con naruto gaara?-pregunta shikamaru-pues si no lo sabias- naruto esta con el-así que vas a salvar a tu pueblo de una mentira-y encima de eso perder a naruto en el proceso-porque escúchame bien gaara del desierto-naruto no perdonara a nadie que lastime a sasuke-ni siquiera si se trata de un amigo

- a naruto la hokage le ha metido ideas en la cabeza-dice el peli rojo-pero cuando hable con el-volverá a ser el mismo de antes- no puedo creer que ustedes se presten al juego de ese bastardo traidor –él es un asesino

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que ino ríe histéricamente

-¡jajajajajajajaja¡-ríe la rubia kunoichi-¡esto es sumamente gracioso¡

-ino estas bien-dice shikamaru preocupado por su ahora "novia"

-lo siento shika-dice calmadamente la rubia- pero me puse a pensar-que gaara ante de ser un kage-era un asesino-con sed de sangre-que casi destruye por completo konoha-por lo tanto shika- no te parece- que él no es la persona más idónea-para juzgar a sasuke kun

Shikamaru asiente en acuerdo a las palabras de ino, es que definitivamente la rubia tenía razón , de todas las personas gaara era el que menos debería juzgar al uchiha. Gaara estaba furioso, lo que hizo quedo en el pasado gracias a naruto, por eso ino no tenía derecho a restregárselo en la cara, iba a decir algo, cuando el propio naruto se acercó a ellos

-ino tiene razón gaara-dice fríamente naruto

Todos se voltearon y se impactaron a ver a naruto, pero este no era el naruto que conocían ,era como un cadáver viviente, sus ojos azules , eran totalmente grises, y por encima se ve que ha estado llorando, es como si cualquier momento naruto uzumaki se derrumbara por completo. Pero ver a naruto así , le da muy mala espina a ino y shikamaru, si naruto está muerto en vida, significa que algo malo paso con el uchiha.

Por su parte naruto, estaba en el limbo, desde que salió histéricamente del hospital

**Hace unos momentos atrás:**

"_todo era un silencio mortal afuera de la habitación de sasuke uchiha, que la hokage haya dicho que no se podría hacer nada más por sasuke, le da un mal presentimiento a naruto_

_-¡oba chan dime de una vez que tiene sasuke¡-exclamaba el rubio-¡por favor dime la verdad oba chan-_

_-naruto-llora la hokage-lo siento mucho-pero sasuke-nuevamente entro en coma-es más que eso-palo de golf-hay una posibilidad-que sasuke no pase de esta noche-sasuke morirá en cualquier momento naruto_

_Morirá_

_Morirá_

_Morirá_

_Morirá_

_Kakashi, se agarró fuertemente el pecho , por la tremenda revelación, perdió a su mejor amigo óbito, y ahora perderá para siempre a su hijo adoptivo, ahora que finalmente recupero a sasuke, es tarde, iruka estaba en shock, no podría pensar que al uchiha le pasara literalmente de todo. Chouji estaba llorando, sasuke era un gran amigo tanto para el como para ino y shikamaru, pero nadie se imaginó ver a naruto correr a la habitación de sasuke_

_-naruto ven aquí-grita tsunade_

_Pero al entrar todos ven una escena sumamente dolorosa, naruto estaba aferrándose al cuerpo del uchiha_

_-por favor..por favor sasuke teme resiste-llora histéricamente el rubio- no me dejes sasuke –por favor no mueras-perdóname sasuke-te amo sasuke-te amo-por favor-sasukeeeee_

_-kakashi , iruka sujeten a naruto-dice firmemente a tsunade- ha perdido el control de si mismo_

_Al instante tanto iruka y kakashi hicieron lo que se les ordeno, pero naruto no se dejaba, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, y dentro de su interior podría sentir que kyuubi se sentía igual o más desesperado que su contenedor_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO¡SUELTENME¡-gritaba histéricamente el rubio-¡SASUKE NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR-¡GRITAME¡-¡PEGAME¡-¡ODIAME SI QUIERES¡-¡PERO NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR¡_

_Iruka lloro silenciosamente al ver a su hijo así, naruto el ninja con una sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias, el más alegre, soñador , e hiperactivo, estaba volviéndose loco, con solo ver a la persona que ama , morir sin poder hacer nada. Ora que sasuke haya escuchado los gritos de dolor del rubio, y desee regresar, porque si sasuke muere, no habrá duda que naruto se ira con el_

_De repente naruto salió del hospital no podía estar ahí, mientras la persona que más ama, muere y él no puede evitar que eso suceda_

_-¡NARUTOOOO¡-grito iruka_

_-déjalo iruka-dice la hokage-en estos momentos el palo de golf-necesita estar solo-como lo dijo el zorro kyuubi-con lo de hinata y sasuke-definitivamente no fue el día de mi gaki_

_-tsunade sama conozco a naruto sé que va a volver-decía el peli plateado-por eso yo-me quedare mientras tanto con sasuke-siento que aún no debemos perder la esperanza_

_-eso espero kakashi-suspiraba tristemente la hokage-porque sasuke se llevara la vida de naruto con el_

**Fin del recuerdo**

y es así como naruto corrió por la villa desesperado , y llego donde estaba ino y shikamaru, estaba realmente mal, le daba igual las personas que estaban a su alrededor, lo único en su mente era su uchiha, que en cualquier momento podría perder a sasuke para siempre. Se maldijo a sí mismo, no debió huir del hospital en primer lugar, debió quedarse firmemente con sasuke, y obligar al muy teme a despertar, y gritarle por querer asustar a la gente, en vez de eso huyo, es que no podía soportar tanto dolor en un solo día. Iba a regresar al hospital cuando escucho a gaara , escucho que su amigo sentencio a muerte a su uchiha , suspiro profundamente, se pregunta a estas alturas de la vida, quienes son realmente sus amigos, porque ahora con gaara deseando destruir a sasuke, no sabe en quien creer.

-ino, shikamaru necesito hablar con ustedes a solas-dice fríamente naruto

-hai naruto-dice ino-que tal vienes con nosotros al barrio uchiha-y conversamos con los amigos de sasuke kun

-está bien , pero ambos saben que tiene que ser rápido-dice el rubio seriamente-no tenemos mucho tiempo

Tanto ino como shikamaru se sorprendieron realmente a lo que dijo el rubio, acaso será que sasuke morirá. La kunoichi rubia sacudió mentalmente la cabeza su amigo era bastante terco para morir tan fácilmente

-naruto tenemos que hablar-dice seriamente gaara

-ahora no gaara-dice fríamente el rubio-tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-lo que tengas que hacer naruto puedes hacerlo despues-decia el peli rojo-ahora tenemos un asunto más importante que atender-vine por el uchiha naruto-firme la orden de prisión contra el-ahora sai y sakura-me dicen que tú crees en ese traidor uchiha-porque naruto-porque tienes que ser tan ingenuo-y tener fe en alguien tan despreciable como el uchiha

Naruto sinceramente no tenía fuerza ni ánimo para nada, sentía cada vez más la necesidad de estar con sasuke, y si es posible morirse junto al uchiha, todo era demasiado para él. No tiene ni el mismo idea de porque aún sigue de pie , por eso cerro los ojos pidiendo a kyuubi que se encargue de la situación, es más si el zorro matara a gaara o cualquiera de los presentes a él no le importaría ni en lo más mínimo, en estos momentos el mundo de naruto uzumaki gira solamente en torno a sasuke uchiha, y solamente ino y shikamaru parecían darse cuenta de eso.

-**oye cabeza roja-**dice furiosamente kyuubi-**en este momentos mi kit-está literalmente-fuera de servicio- o sea- no oye-no escucha –no habla-para que lo entiendas mejor mapache-si te mato a ti o a cualquiera de estos idiotas-con la excepción de la yamanaka y el dormilón-a él ni coquito le valdría-entiendes perfectamente-el mocoso-no quiere hablar contigo**

**-**¡cómo es posible que naruto te controle kyuubi¡-dice fríamente el kage de suna

**-mira no tengo tiempo para volver a contar la misma historia-**dice fríamente el zorro-**yamanaka –dormilón vámonos-ah otra cosa kage-estas también en mi lista negra-ni siquiera por ser el contenedor de shukalu-te salvaras de mi-el uchiha es inocente de todo-y el mocoso y yo-vamos a protegerlo-le duela a quien le duela-me hice entender mapache**

**-**no te tengo miedo kyuubi y eso tú lo sabes-dice fríamente gaara-pero hare lo imposible por evitar que naruto cometa el peor error de su vida

**-¡ja¡ el ya cometió el error al casarse con la falsa de la hyuga-**sonrie maliciosamente le demonio-**en cuanto a temerme-sabes perfectamente-que nadie puede conmigo-ni siquiera mi adoradísimo hermano shukalu-asi que estas advertido mapache-tú y los que quieran lastimar al uchiha-tendrán que vérselas conmigo-quedo claro**

_Mientras tanto en la mente de naruto, el joven rubio estaba acostado en la jaula del zorro, estaba emocionalmente y físicamente agotado, jamás se ha sentido tan mal, tan deprimido, tan golpeado, es que sentir que pierde al amor de su vida, no era nada fácil para el rubio._

_-más te vale teme, que despiertes cuando regrese al hospital –murmuraba el rubio-no puedo vivir sin ti sasuke-te juro que si mueres-yo moriré contigo_

_-alguien que quiere convertirse en hokage no debe hablar de la muerte tan fácilmente-dice una voz de una bella mujer_

_Hace tiempo gracias a su sensei jiraya, naruto uzumaki supo la verdad acerca de sus padres ,siendo su padre el cuarto hokage minato namikaze y su madre kushina uzumaki, por lo cual él tuvo un encuentros con ellos. Pero la mujer delante de él, no es precisamente su madre. Esta mujer era blanca como la nieve, pelo largo azabache, ojos brillantemente oscuros, y una sonrisa única, él estaba en shock la única persona que le sonreía así era su sasuke, por lo tanto_

_-¡usted…usted..usted es…la mama de mi teme¡-dice totalmente en shock naruto_

_-si querido soy mikoto uchiha la madre de sasuke-dice mikoto sonriendo dulcemente a naruto_

_-_**hola mikoto tiempo sin vernos-**sonreía dulcemente kyuubi a la mujer que tiene frente

-_me alegro mucho de verte viejo amigo-sonreía felizmente la morena al demonio_

_Definitivamente naruto uzumaki pensó que era el fin del mundo, primeramente kyuubi sonriendo, el zorro sádico, asesino, egocéntrico, temible, sonriendo y dulcemente y más a un ser humano, y para completar el humano, mejor dicho la madre de su teme lo llamo amigo, que él sepa kyuubi es solamente amigo de sí mismo. Mientras que mikoto sonrió tiernamente al estado de shock del amor de su hijo, kyuubi no sabía si reír o molestarse con su contenedor._

_-supongo que quieres saber cómo es que kyuubi y yo nos conocemos-dice la morena-me gustaría decírtelo-pero ahora no es el momento naruto-supongo que más o menos sientes porque estoy aquí querido_

_Naruto cabizbajo asintió, es evidente que mikoto vino a reclamarle por sasuke, y él no la culpa para nada, se arrodillo en frente de ella, lo cual la bella mujer se sorprendió_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo querido?-pregunta mikoto_

_-lo siento..lo siento mucho señora-lloraba naruto-nunca quise lastimar a su hijo-yo amo a sasuke- lo amo con todo mi corazón-deme otra oportunidad-no me quite a mi sasuke teme por favor…_

_Mikoto se agacho a la altura de naruto, le limpio las lágrimas, como lo haría a su hijo._

_-naruto mírame, mírame por favor cariño-decía dulcemente la morena_

_El rubio levanto la cabeza para ver a la madre de su teme_

_-cielos sabes perfectamente que lo que hiciste fue terrible-dice la morena seriamente-mi hijo ha sufrido más de lo que un niño puede soportar naruto- mi príncipe perdió su inocencia a los 13 años cariño-de por si ese hecho ha marcado a mi sasuke de por vida_

_Naruto se sentía peor con lo que dijo la madre de su teme, su sasuke ha sufrido más de lo que cualquier persona , por eso no puede culpar a sasuke de querer morirse, finalmente su teme se rompió_

_-no te digo esto por reprocharte nada cielo-dice dulcemente mikoto-al contrario naruto-quiero que veas que esto-ha sido la prueba de amor más grande que se pueda dar a una persona-mi hijo te ama demasiado-incluso después de lo que le paso con los ambus_

_-lo se señora mikoto-dice más tranquilo el rubio-y yo lo amo igual o más después de saber-que él ha sufrido por mí-solamente quiero una oportunidad de demostrárselo-por el teme soy capaz de todo_

_-incluso enfrentarte a tu propia aldea naruto-dice seriamente mikoto_

_-incluso dejar mi sueño de hokage-dice alegremente el rubio-no puedo ser feliz sin mi teme-un título no me dará-lo que sasuke me ha dado-una relación-un hogar_

_-entonces porque la duda pequeño?-pregunta mikoto-sé que estas asustado por la salud actual de mi pequeño-no te mentiré-no estaría aquí-sino sintiera que él no estaría en peligro-pero sé que mi sasuke es fuerte-va a salir de esto-más cuando reciba cierta visita_

_-¿Qué visita?-pregunto extrañado el rubio_

_-nada de que preocuparse pequeño-dice mikoto besando la frente de naruto-debo irme-pero estaré pendiente de ti y mi hijo-protégelo naruto-como te dijo kyuubi una vez-mi hijo sasuke es especial- más de lo que crees_

_Naruto se confundió en eso , de verdad había misterios con su teme, pero por otra parte se sintió mucho mejor que antes, el encuentro con la madre de su teme, lo ha fortalecido, mas sabiendo que su sasuke se salvaría de donde estaba._

Finalmente abrió los ojos volviendo a tomar control de su cuerpo, mientras tanto caminaba con ino y shikamaru que este le explico a la rubia como era que kyuubi tomaba el control de su cuerpo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ambos estaba de la mano.

-¡felicidades chicos¡hasta que por fin dan el paso¡-sonreia naruto

-¡callate naruto¡-exclamaba una muy sonrojada ino

-pero que problemático eres naruto-suspiraba profundamente el rubio

-no digan nada pero al parecer al kage no le hizo nada la advertencia del kyuubi-dice ino seriamente

Los 3 suspiraron profundamente, para naruto que parte de que él va a proteger a su teme de quien sea, no entiende gaara y los demás, sinceramente gracias nuevamente a la madre de su sasuke, está totalmente como nuevo ,listo para enfrentarse a quien sea por el amor de su vida

-"_me pregunto quién va a visitar a mi teme"-_se preguntaba el rubio-"_bueno si esa visita es capaz de volver a la vida a mi bastardo, bienvenido sea"_

En la habitación de sasuke, kakashi estaba de un lado de la cama de sasuke, viendo como su "hijo adoptivo" estaba igual , en estado de coma, y como la misma tsunade dijo, al parecer sin ganas de vivir más.

-no te des por vencido sasuke-susurraba el peli plateado al uchiha-no le des el gusto al maldito danzo-y los viejos idiotas del concilio-además naruto-a pesar de todo no puede vivir sin ti

-a pesar que fue el, el que ordeno su destrucción-dice una voz escalofriante que kakashi reconoció inmediatamente

-¡itachi uchiha-exclamaba el peli plateado totalmente sorprendido-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-crees que no es obvio hatake kakashi-dice fríamente el uchiha mayor-vine a ver a mi otouto

-realmente vienes a saber de sasuke itachi?-pregunta el peli plateado-o te vas a aprovechar de su situación –para acabar con el

-no soy de ese tipo de personas kakashi-dice fríamente el uchiha mayor- menos con mi otouto-dime como esta mi tonto hermano menor

-supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo-suspira profundamente el peli plateado-está en estado de coma-su chakra es totalmente baja-y golpes en todo su cuerpo

-me pregunto por que será-dice sarcásticamente itachi-de todas las personas-que quieren lastimar a sasuke-jamás me imagine que el rubio idiota-fuera que destruyera a mi otouto

-no es que justifique a naruto-dice seriamente kakashi-yo también estoy igual de enojado con el-pero él fue engañado-y no ayuda que sasuke se fue de la aldea

-pero nosotros sabemos porque mi otouto se fue de esta maldita villa-dice fríamente el uchiha mayor-se fue precisamente para proteger a ese idiota contenedor de kyuubi-y ahora sabemos cómo se lo agradeció

-¡pero como sabes eso itachi¡-exclamaba sorprendido el sensei pervertido

-yo sé todo acerca de mi otouto kakashi-dice fríamente itachi-no me subestime-sasuke es mi hermano menor-quien más que yo-para saber todo de mi otouto

-¡en serio¡-exclamaba sarcásticamente el peli plateado-si as así supongo itachi-que sabes todo lo que paso sasuke con esa serpiente-porque entre tú y yo-además de naruto-orochimaru fue el que más destruyo a sasuke

-sinceramente no se todo lo que mi otouto paso con esa maldita serpiente-suspira tristemente itachi-pero en estos momentos voy averiguarlo

-averiguarlo ¿Cómo?-pregunto seriamente kakashi

**-**por medio del mangeykou sharigan-dice seriamente el uchiha mayor- no solamente-sirve para controlar a los bijues-sirve también para entrar en la mente de las personas-

-estas seguro de esto?-pregunta kakashi-digo la mente de tu hermano está destruida- crees realmente-que puedas entrar a donde sasuke se encuentra

-la verdad no lo sé-suspira profundamente itachi-pero no me puedo quedar así-sin hacer nada-por mi otouto- debo hacer lo que sea-por sacar a mi tonto hermano menor-de donde quiera que este

-itachi supongo que te puedes imaginar que sasuke, tsunade y yo sabemos la verdad de lo que hiciste-dice el peliplateado-por eso estaré aquí-pendiente de cualquier cosa-mientras por favor salva a sasuke

-lo hare-sonríe itachi-kakashi promete que protegerás a mi hermano-después de que el despierte-cuida de el-hasta que vea la forma de evitar que el miserable de danzo lo traslade al infierno de ruoshini

-debí suponer que también estabas enterado de esto-suspiro el peli plateado-en fin-te juro que cuidare a sasuke-que no dejare que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar

Itachi asintió en acuerdo a lo dicho por kakashi, tocando la frente de su hermano

-otouto tonto-sonríe melancólicamente el uchiha mayor-tienes fiebre-aun así estaré pronto contigo otouto

Y así con sus ojos completamente rojos uso el mangeykou sharigan quedando inconsciente cerca del cuerpo de sasuke

-ojala que lo logres itachi-suspira tristemente kakashi-al parecer eres nuestra última esperanza-no solamente de las personas que nos preocupamos realmente por sasuke-sino por naruto-como lo digo tsunade sama-si sasuke muere-sin duda alguna naruto morirá con el

**En la mente de sasuke uchiha:**

"_si alguien le hubiese dicho a itachi uchiha que la mente de su hermano pequeño, era la descripción perfecta del infierno, el jamás lo hubiese creído. Pero estando ahí, viendo como lo único que hay en su alrededor es fuego, azufre, sangre por todo lados, y sobre todo una inmensa oscura, entiende , mejor dicho a regañadientes acepta que definitivamente está en la mente de su otouto_

_-no puedo creer que este sea tu mente otouto-murmuraba para sí mismo el uchiha mayor-kakashi está en lo cierto-sasuke-tu mente está completamente destruida_

_-sorprendido itachi-dice una voz detrás del uchiha mayor_

_Itachi se volteo inmediatamente para ver de quien era el dueño de esa voz, y se sorprendió de que era mikoto uchiha su madre_

_-¡oka saan eres tu¡-exclamaba sorprendido itachi_

_-así es cariño soy yo-sonrió dulcemente a su hijo mayor-me imagine que vendrías por tu hermano-y aquí estoy-al parecer vas a necesitar mi ayuda-hijo mío_

_Itachi derramo algunas lágrimas al ver a su madre frente a él, iba a decir algo, cuando fue su madre que hablo nuevamente_

_-itachi no es tu culpa lo que paso-sonríe mikoto-tu tenías que proteger a sasuke-y eso es algo que te voy agradecer de por vida mi amor-además tú me conoces-sabes que yo-ya vivía un infierno con tu padre_

_Itachi asintió en acuerdo a su madre, es verdad si para él fue difícil ser el hijo perfecto de fugaku, no se quiere imaginar lo difícil que fue para su madre ser su esposa._

_-itachi sasuke no te odia mi amor-sonrie dulcemente la morena-él está molesto itachi-se pregunta porque lo dejaste-y porque querías que lo odiaras-tienes que entenderlo-él era tan solo un niño-y tú eras su ídolo-fue muy difícil para el asimilar todo a la vez_

_-lo se okaa san-suspira tristemente-sabes que si pudiera cambiar mi lugar con mi otouto –lo haría sin pensarlo_

_-sé que es verdad mi príncipe-sonrie tristemente mikoto-pero él hubiera no existe para mi sasuke-itachi-te ayudare a entrar a donde esta sasuke-pero la pregunta es –estas preparado mentalmente –para ver lo que ocurrió con tu hermano _

_Itachi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, será que está listo, estará preparado para ver cómo le fallo a su otouto, el cómo su hermano menor sufrió toda la clase de penurias ,durante su ausencia, suspiro profundamente tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto, asintió y tomando la mano de su madre, entro por un túnel que lo conduciría a su hermano menor_

_Cuando ambos entraron , era el mismo escenario de afuera, sangre, fuego, azufre, oscuridad, pero había algo más, que empezó a aterrorizar al propio itachi uchiha , y eran los gritos que se escuchaban mientras ellos caminaban_

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ ¡DETENTEEEEEEE¡ ¡ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡ ¡YA NO MASSSSSSSSSS¡ ¡POR FAVOR¡ ¡NO MAS¡ ¡NOOOOOOO¡ ¡ALGUIEN AYUDENMEEEE¡ ¡NARUTO¡ ¡ANIKIIIII¡ ¡AYUDENME ¡ ¡POR FAVORRRRR¡_

_Efectivamente esos gritos de miedo, de terror de angustias eran nada más y nada menos que de sasuke uchiha. Itachi se arrodillo y lloro fuertemente, no solamente eran los gritos sino las terribles imágenes que lo acompañaban. Vio cuando sasuke fue violado por primera vez por orochimaru, después cuando kabuto experimento con él, casi electrocutándolo, siendo el esclavo sexual de orochimaru, y peor que eso, la maldita serpiente vendió a su otouto a un prostíbulo, era más que cualquier persona pueda vivir, su madre se acercó, abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, mikoto conociendo como conoce a itachi, sabe que su hijo se está culpando de todo lo sucedido con su pequeño sasuke_

_-itachi mi amor-dice la morena abrazando a su hijo-no es tu culpa_

_-¡como que no es mi culpa oka san¡-exclamaba itachi-¡soy su hermano mayor¡-¡mi deber era protegerloooo¡_

_-mi oka san tiene razón aniki no es tu culpa-dice una pequeña voz que aparece frente a ellos._

_Ambos voltearon a ver a sasuke uchiha_

_-otouto que buenos que estés bien-dice itachi abrazando a su hermano menor_

_-aniki. lo siento..lo siento mucho-dice sasuke abrazando más fuerte a itachi_

_-¿Por qué lo sientes otouto tonto?-pregunta el mayor sonriendo tiernamente a sasuke_

_-por todo aniki…snif..snif..por tratar de matarte-llora fuertemente sasuke-por ..snif..dudar de ti-snif..por dejar que orochimaru..snif me tocara…-por todo aniki_

_Itachi abrazo fuertemente a sasuke , meciéndolo suavemente para que su hermano menor se calmara_

_-siempre serás mi tonto otouto-sonrie tristemente itachi-pero no tienes que pedirme perdón sasuke-nada de esto es tu culpa_

_-tu hermano tiene razón cielo-dice dulcemente mikoto-sasuke amor-sé que has pasado por muchas cosas-cosas sumamente dolorosas-quien nadie podría soportar-pero eres fuerte cariño-y no por el maldito apellido uchiha-sencillamente por ser sasuke-yo los amo a los dos –por ser itachi y sasuke nada más-entienden eso verdad_

_Ambos hermanos asintieron a lo dicho por su madre, entonces sasuke más calmadamente hablo a su madre_

_-oka saan tú crees que debo regresar?-pregunto tímidamente sasuke_

_-y porque no cariño-dice mikoto-hay gente afuera que te quieren de verdad-como ino,shikamaru,chouji,karin ,suigetsu y juugo-ademas de quienes quieren ayudarte y remediar sus errores cometidos como kakashi,shizune y en especial tsunade-además de que hay cierta persona que moriría si tú no regresaras_

_Sasuke se sonrojo al adivinar de quien hablaba su madre, pero sacudió su cabeza, negando que esa persona realmente lo queria _

_-él no me quiere oka saan-dice firmemente el uchiha menor-el me odia-me lo demostró-además él está casado-y con un hijo-y yo plato de segunda mesa no soy-ya tuve bastante con orochimaru_

_Itachi se enfurecio al saber que el rubio idiota traiciono nuevamente a su otouto, mientras que mikoto suspiro profundamente sus hijos realmente eran tercos para admitir sus sentimientos_

_-itachi entre tú y yo no tiene derechos a molestarte-sonríe maliciosamente la morena-después de todo-al igual que tu hermano-tienes un gusto por los rubios de ojos azules_

_-¡oka saan¡-exclamaba un sonrojado itachi…mientra que sasuke se sorprendió que su hermano después de todo si tiene vida social_

_-en cuanto a ti sasuke-dice seriamente mikoto-cariño te conozco como la palma de mi mano-no te engañes-sabes que naruto te ama de verdad-es cierto-que cometio grandes errores-pero está totalmente arrepentido de los mismo-dime no sentiste sus gritos de dolor-sasuke cielo-de verdad piensas-que él está mintiendo_

_Sasuke cabizbajo sabe perfectamente que su madre tiene razón , el dobe realmente está arrepentido y lo ama de verdad, porque si no fuera así, no hubiese evitado que él se quitara la vida. Además el usuratonkachi lo beso delante de todos, sin vergüenza alguna, y el sinceramente aún sigue amándolo desde el primer día de la academia. No puede seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, ama a su dobe sobre todas las cosas, pero que pasa con hinata, y sobre todo que pasara con él, porque sabe que danzo hará cualquier cosa por acabar con su vida_

_-no hay nada de qué preocuparte amor-dice seriamente mikoto-tienes a itachi contigo-además de las personas que te quieren-y te van a proteger de quien sea-y confía en mi-príncipe-naruto uzumaki –no permitiras que nada ni nadie-los separe nuevamente-así que listo para volver_

_-supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo-suspira el uchiha menor-más de lo que he perdido imposible-está bien itachi me voy contigo_

_Itachi sonrió a su hermano menor tomándole la mano, ambos vieron a su madre _

_-hey mis dos amores-sonríe mikoto-siempre he estado con ustedes-y siempre lo estare-asi que por favor-cuando todo esta tormenta se pase-ambos compórtense como verdaderos hermanos-olvídense del apellido uchiha y lo que representa-una familia son las personas que lo forman nada más-recuérdenlo siempre_

_-¡hai oka saan¡-exclaman ambos hermanos uchiha_

_-y sasuke-dice mikoto guiñándole un ojo a su hijo menor-lo que en estos 3 años perdiste-lo recuperaras cuando tú y naruto finalmente estén juntos-así que más que nunca-ten fe –ese chico te ama de verdad._

_Sasuke estaba extrañado a lo que su madre le dijo, pero una luz lo envolvió a él y a su hermano_

**De vuelta al exterior de la habitación de sasuke uchiha:**

Ha pasado más de una hora desde que itachi uchiha el hermano mayor del ninja renegado sasuke uchiha utilizo su mangeykou sharigan para entrar en la mente de su hermano menor. Kakashi estaba a la expectativa deseando que el mayor recupere a su joven ex alumno de la oscuridad de donde está. En ese momento el mayor de los uchiha está despertando suavemente

-itachi estas bien?-pregunto el peli plateado-¿Qué paso con sasuke?

-estoy bien kakashi-dice itachi-en cuanto a mi otouto-tócalo y te dará cuenta si está bien o no

Kakashi hizo lo que le dijo el uchiha mayor , y se sorprendió al sentir que sasuke no tiene fiebre, y que su chakra está aumentando de nivel, lo que significaba que itachi logro salvar la vida de su hermano

-el casi está bien por completo-dice kakashi asombrado-pero como lo hiciste itachi-tsunade intento de todo-y no pudo

-la verdad kakashi-suspira el moreno mayor-yo no hice mucho-tenías razón-la mente de mi otouto-está destruida-lo que la maldita serpiente le hizo a sasuke-no tiene nombre- mi otouto se negaba a volver-estaba férreamente encerrado en su propia oscuridad

-¿y qué fue lo que lo hizo volver?-pregunto el peli plateado-al aumentar su chakra-significa que el despertara de un-momento a otro

-digamos que mi otouto tiene un ángel de la guardia-dice itachi sonriendo pensando en su encuentro con su madre

-entonces ahora que hacemos itachi-dice kakashi

-quiero que trasladen a mi otouto a nuestra casa-dice seriamente el uchiha mayor-en dos días volveré-quiero reunirme con la hokage-y los demás que son cercanos a mi otouto-lamentablemente incluye al rubio idiota

-¿ de qué se tratara esa reunión?-pregunta seriamente el peli plateado

-llego finalmente la hora kakashi-dice seriamente itachi viendo fijamente a su hermano menor-llego la hora de que todos sepan que paso con sasuke-que todos nosotros incluyéndome-estemos al tanto-lo que la maldita serpiente le hizo a mi otouto

Continuara…


	12. la confrontacion del dobe y el teme

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubí**

Naruto uzumaki sinceramente, no puede entender como algunas personas insisten en algo que no puede ser, o que las cosas no son como esas personas creían al principio. Y en este caso él se refería a sabaku no gaara , el kage de suna, él sabe que su amigo se preocupa por él, por su bienestar, además que el junto con kiba ,eran las personas que estuvieron viendo su depresión debido a la ausencia de sasuke, el deseaba creer que gaara no sabe que su uchiha es inocente de todo, pero estando sakura y sai se le hacía más complicado las cosas, pero en este momento él no tiene ganas de hablar con él y explicarle lo sucedió en la oficina de la hokage, en estos momentos quería ir con ino y shikamaru a conversar con los compañeros de sasuke, para después regresar al hospital, porque según la madre de sasuke mikoto uchiha, su uchiha saldría del estado con bien de donde estaba , suspiro felizmente al saber que algo bueno de este día interminable saldría, que es que su teme volvería a la vida.

-**mocoso no cante victoria todavía-**dice seriamente kyuubi-**es probable que el uchiha mejore-pero mentalmente –debemos prepararnos para lo peor-con su convivencia con esa vil serpiente-nada bueno saldrá**

**-**_tienes razón kyuubi-dice seriamente el rubio-pero yo estaré ahí para el-no le voy a presionar-voy a ser paciente-solamente así-mi teme poco a poco se recuperara_

**-así es kit-**dice seriamente el zorro demonio-**ahora hazme un favor –deshate de este mapache-que estamos perdiendo tiempo-y yo quiero ver al uchiha**

Naruto suspiro profundamente su inquilino cada día más es más insoportable, pero no puede reclamarle nada, porque él también quería ver a su uchiha, así que nuevamente se dirigió a gaara

-gaara no sé lo que quieres de mi realmente-suspira profundamente naruto-pero si piensas-que voy a cambiar mi opinión-con respecto a mi teme- lamento decepcionarte-pero en la oficina de oba chan-la verdad salió a la luz-y es que sasuke uchiha es inocente

-pero no has pensado que quizás son ideas o patrañas de la hokage-dice gaara seriamente-tu sabes que esa hokage –no es muy normal- que se diga

-¡hazme un favor respeta a nuestra hokage¡-exclama fuertemente ino-ella siempre ha dado todo por nosotros-que sea alcohólica-no te da derecho a insultarla

-ino dudo mucho que oba chan te agradezca que la defiendas-dice el rubio con una gota en la cabeza-pero tienes razón-gaara sinceramente-no permitiré que dude de oba chan-porque a pesar que estábamos distanciados-por una mentira-ella siempre fue mi oba chan para mi

-entonces que hacemos naruto?-pregunta el peli rojo-porque el uchiha tiene sus horas contadas

-para que eso pase gaara-dice fríamente el rubio-para que sasuke vaya a esa maldita cárcel-muchas cosas pueden ocurrir- no te des por ganador –subaku no gaara-yo naruto uzumaki-no dejare –que nadie toque a sasuke uchiha

-bueno viniendo que fuiste tú-dice sai fríamente-el que ordeno a mis otros compañeros ambus- a acabar con el uchiha-realmente se nota tu preocupación –por el bastardo naruto kun

Shikamaru e ino, que a pesar de saber lo que naruto hizo, por medio de shikamaru, estaban furiosos con sai, en cambio naruto sonrió maliciosamente

-¡jajajajaja¡ sai sinceramente tu realmente quieres agotar mi paciencia verdad-decía maliciosamente el rubio-pues te dijo algo "copia barata" de mi teme-yo estoy más que claro-lo que hice-que le falle a sasuke-por supuesto que le falle-no solo lo destruí-lo abandone-dude de el-¡hola noticia de última hora sai¡-nadie más que yo –sé que traicione a sasuke

-entonces suponiendo que el uchiha sea inocente-dice gaara-aunque lo dudo-que te hace pensar-que él te perdonara por todo el daño –que tú le hiciste-lo más lógico es que te odie-aguantarías por amor el odio del uchiha.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio , no supo que responder a eso, salvo que recordó el beso con sasuke, su teme le devolvió el beso, con amor, con desesperación, con tristeza incluida, pero sinceramente el no sintió ningún odio por parte de su uchiha. Suspiro profundamente desde el momento que sasuke regreso, fue por el para recuperarlo, sasuke a pesar de lo que le hizo no lo odia, es más la propia madre de sasuke , se lo dijo y esa bella mujer nunca le mentiría, mas sabiendo que él fue que daño más a su hijo. Por lo tanto sonrió felizmente a gaara y las demás personas que estaban ahí.

-gaara el teme no me odia-sonríe naruto- créenme lo sé-porque a pesar de todo lo que mi teme ha pasado-no existe ni una pizca de odio en su interior- pero en caso de que me odiara-en vez de ser un impedimento para mí-sería mi mayor fortaleza-y sabes por qué?

Gaara y los otros se mantuvieron en silencio

-porque lucharía por su perdón-dice seriamente el rubio-es más lo que me queda de vida-la dedicare –exclusivamente por el perdón de mi sasuke-por hacer feliz a mi teme- porque entre todos ustedes-el que merece ser feliz de verdad –es precisamente mi teme

Ino y shikamaru sonrieron orgullosos de naruto, no les cabe duda, que el rubio está más que dispuesto a remediar sus errores con respecto a sasuke, y lo hacen feliz a ambos, porque los dos conocen más que el propio rubio que la vida del uchiha , ha sido un infierno total desde que abandono konoha.

Entretanto en el hospital de konoha, kakashi sonríe sinceramente al notar que el joven uchiha ,va mejorando notablemente, itachi uchiha acaba de partir, dejándole al ex ambu muchas cosas en que pensar. Al parecer todos estaban en lo cierto en que sasuke sufrió atrocidades con la maldita serpiente de orochimaru, pero que clase de atrocidades?, no se sabe, y sinceramente él tiene un mal presentimiento de no gustarle la historia completa de sasuke con ese monstruo. En ese momento tsunade y shizune entraron a la habitación, pero la hokage ,estaba alegre y preocupada a la vez, cosa que noto inmediatamente kakashi

-tsunade sama pasa algo?-pregunto kakashi

-la verdad no se kakashi-suspira profundamente tsunade- me reuní con el miserable danzo-y sabes lo que paso

-la verdad no lo sé tsunade sama-dice el peli plateado-si me lo puede decir por favor

-le dije que sasuke será trasladado durante 4 semanas al barrio uchiha-dice seriamente la hokage-y al contrario de lo que pensé-que me gritaría-o pondría excusas-para impedir el traslado de sasuke-acepto tranquilamente-sin ninguna objeción alguna-que te parece

Tanto kakashi y shizune se sorprendieron de lo que dijo la hokage, era sumamente extraño la "buena voluntad" de danzo, lo que significa que ese viejo , definitivamente tiene algo planeado contra sasuke

-el piensa hacer algo contra sasuke?-más que pregunta era casi una afirmación del peli plateado

-yo opino lo mismo-conozco a danzo desde hace años- ese anciano miserable-no hace nada-sin obtener algo a cambio- además ahora entiendo –el interés de ese viejo por sasuke kun

-¿Qué es lo que piensas tsunade sama?-pregunta shizune

-cuando ino nos dijo que sasuke es un doncel-suspira profundamente la anciana rubia-nosotros pasamos por alto a eso-por estar pendientes de la salud de sasuke-pero ahora tranquilamente-pienso que si la maldita serpiente-busco a sasuke por eso-que no nos hace suponer-que danzo no anda en lo mismo-ese viejo quiere acabar con sasuke –por su condición de doncel

Hubo un silencio mortal en la habitación , hasta que kakashi pregunto nuevamente

-en caso de que sea verdad tsunade sama, porque le interesaría a danzo, que sasuke fuera un doncel?-pregunta seriamente el peli plateado

-por naruto-dice seriamente tsunade-kakashi suma-un doncel con el poder del sharigan como sasuke-más un contenedor del demonio más poderoso kyuubi- y eso nos da

-futuros descendientes de ambos-dice sorprendida shizune-lo cual evidentemente-sería un problema para danzo

-exactamente shizune-dice tsunade sama-nadie más que sasuke y naruto-merecen tener una familia-pero la bendición de sasuke de ser un doncel-podría convertirse en una maldición-sino ya se convirtió

-¿Por qué lo dices tsunade?-pregunta kakashi

-no quise decir nada a naruto-dice la anciana rubia-porque el aún no tiene idea de la condición de sasuke-pero cuando sasuke llego después de haber sido atacado-me conseguí-con el hecho –de que sasuke sufrió un aborto recientemente-y por lo que ino dijo-obviamente ese aborto no tiene ninguna relación-con la violación de los ambus hacia sasuke kun

_Aborto_

_Aborto_

_Aborto_

_Aborto_

Tanto shizune como kakashi estaban sin palabras, si sasuke sufrió un aborto, esto significa que las cosas con sasuke cada día más se pone peor para el joven uchiha, pera kakashi solo confirma las palabras del uchiha mayor

"_Lo que le hizo esa maldita serpiente a mi otouto no tiene nombre"_

"_mi otouto no quería regresar, él estaba aferrándose a la oscuridad"_

No se imagina lo que sasuke vivió con orochimaru , suspiro profundamente no culpa para nada a su ex alumno por querer encerrarse en su mente, tampoco que haya querido quitarse la vida, ahora sabe perfectamente que la reunión con itachi uchiha en la casa de los uchiha, sabrán claramente todo lo que sasuke tuvo que sufrir bajo el mando de su ex sensei

-tsunade sama, shizune itachi uchiha estuvo aquí hace unos momentos-dice seriamente kakashi

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba airadamente la quinta hokage

-tsunade sama tranquila por favor-dice suavemente shizune-si deja que kakashi se explique mejor

-gracias shizune-suspira profundamente el peli plateado-el que-el vino por sasuke-como-realmente no tengo idea-por qué-precisamente por salvar a su hermano-fue gracias a itachi-que sasuke aun esta con vida-si ustedes dos no se han dado cuenta

-¿a qué te refieres kakashi?-pregunta la peli castaño

-¡se refiere al chakra de sasuke¡-exclama la hokage-es cierto-el chakra de sasuke-está aumentando-está totalmente bien-es mas solamente está durmiendo-

-así es tsunade sama-dice el peli plateado-itachi me dijo-que traslademos a su hermano al barrio uchiha-el en dos días –quiere reunirse-con las personas que nos –preocupamos por sasuke-eso incluye-palabras textuales de el-"al rubio idiota"

-supongo que él sabe lo que naruto le hizo a su hermano-suspira profundamente tsunade

-si-dice kakashi-a pesar de que tiene ganas de matar a naruto-creo que por sasuke se va aguantar-aunque no lo culpo-es su hermano-quien no se enfadaría

-tiene razón-dice firmemente tsunade-es más juro que si mi gaki-lastima nuevamente a sasuke-yo misma le hare pagar-por muy palo de golf que sea-no puede volverse equivocar con sasuke

Tanto shizune como kakashi asintieron en acuerdo, a pesar de que conocen a naruto, y creen que él está realmente arrepentido por lo que le hizo a sasuke, aún tiene sus reservas por el propio uchiha, el joven mentalmente no está preparado para enfrentar otra decepción más en caso de que naruto le hiriese nuevamente. Por lo tanto los 3 mantendrían un ojo en naruto deseando que el rubio demuestre su amor por el uchiha

Pero lejos de konoha , había nuevamente y en secreto la reunión de los ancianos del concilio de konoha, tenshio, koharu, akura, shishio , nagatsu, y el principal anciano y jefe de todos danzo. Según los demás ancianos la situación con sasuke uchiha se estaba saliendo de control, pero para danzo era todo lo contrario, sus jugadas sin que nadie ni sus compañeros no noten ,han dado en el punto que él quería, sabe que el uchiha está mentalmente destruido, por lo cual es un punto a su favor, de provocar el mismo, que ese tonto ninja caiga por completo. Lo único que no resulto como quería fue que el contenedor del kyuubi supiera la verdad del uchiha, pero daba igual, el maldito fenómeno de sasuke uchiha iría a la cárcel sea por las buenas o por las malas. Es mas esta tan seguro que el uchiha iría a la cárcel ruoshini , que contacto con algunos de los ninjas más peligrosos del país de fuego, para que le den una calidad bienvenida, al mocoso que directa o indirectamente pone en peligro su deseo de apoderarse de todo el pueblo de konoha de una vez por todas

-no puedo creer danzo que estés tan tranquilo, con lo sucedido con sasuke uchiha-dice fríamente tenshio

-es verdad se suponía que el mocoso, o moriría por los ambus-dice nagatsu- o seria asesinado en la cárcel ruoshini-pero me imagino-que ninguno de nosotros-especialmente tu-contábamos-que la verdad acerca-de la huida del uchiha fuese revelada

-yo a diferencia de los otros pienso que tienes algo en mente danzo-sonrió siniestramente koharu-porque si no fuera así-ya tú mismo te hubieses desecho de ese mocoso

Los demás ancianos se estremecieron al ver la sonrisa escalofriante de su jefe

-koharu querido amigo mio-sonrio maliciosamente danzo-al parecer eres el único-aquí-que me conoces perfectamente-estos imbéciles-no se dan cuenta-que hasta por los momentos-todo va-planeado-como me lo imagine

-si no dices que planeas entonces-dice sishio-entonces como diablos vamos a creer-que esa situación con el uchiha es normal

-porque lo es sishio-sonríe escalofriantemente danzo- es más –le daré una prueba de lo que digo-amigo mío-si me escucha-entra por favor.

Los ancianos estaban extrañados del comportamiento de danzo, ¿a qué amigo se refería su jefe?, ninguno de ellos tuvieron que esperar más, para saber que el amigo de danzo , era nada más y nada menos que el asistente personal de orochimaru kabuto

-querido porque no saludas a mis compañeros presentes-dice danzo maliciosamente

-buenas tardes señores-dice fríamente kabuto-tiempo sin vernos

Todos ellos , incluyendo a koharu no salían de su asombro, al parecer danzo estaba en lo correcto, cuando dijo que tenía todo controlado

-¿danzo que pretendes con el asistente de orochimaru?-pregunta nagatsu

-yo nada mi estimado nagatsu-dice oscuramente el jefe del concilio-pero al parecer-kabuto tiene-cuentas pendientes con el uchiha-y quien soy yo para negarle la ayuda-¡jajajajajajaja¡

-entonces el acabara con el uchiha-dice seriamente akura

-no exactamente-dice danzo-mi plan original de enviar al uchiha a ruoshini se mantiene-si él es asesinado aquí-sabiendo que tsunade y uzumaki-saben la verdad-adivinen amigos míos-a quienes esos dos culparan

Los ancianos cabizbajo asintieron en acuerdo, mientra que koharu miro fijamente a danzo

-entonces maestro-dice seriamente koharu-por lo menos adelántenos un poco –que pretende hacer con el uchiha-mientras el este aquí en konoha

-y arruinar mi diversión koharu-dice danzo-¡eso jamás amigo mío¡-pero de una el uchiha-será trasladado a su casa-y se quedara por 4 semanas-lo hice para callar- a la bruja de tsunade-sin levantar sospechas algunas

-pero a la hokage le parecerá extraño que hayas permitido que el uchiha se quede en su casa-dice seriamente sishio

-¡lo se¡ ¡lo se¡-suspira profundamente el anciano mayor-pero ella no puede hacer nada-porque gracias al propio uchiha-todo juega a mi favor- él está aún convaleciente-por lo tanto- el pueblo dirá-que su anciano es muy benevolente-un punto más a mi favor

Los demás ancianos se mantuvieron en silencio ,esperando que su jefe continúe con la explicación

-dejare pasa días máximos-dice seriamente danzo-para que nadie sospeche-después de esos días-nuestro amigo kabuto-aquí presente-le hará una visita inolvidable al uchiha-y de ahí tengan la seguridad-que será el propio uchiha que pida-ser trasladado a la cárcel-después de todo-kabuto –se especializa-en hacer que las personas-cambien de opinión-no es así amigo

-así es maestro-sonríe siniestramente kabuto-nadie más que yo-desea reencontrarse con sasuke uchiha-el pagara con sangre-la muerte de mi maestro orochimaru

De regreso a konoha con naruto , y los demás. El kage de suna se sorprendió realmente que su amigo, y amor "secreto" naruto uzumaki estuviera dispuesto hacer de todo por salvar ,al quien considera como su peor enemigo sasuke uchiha. Ni naruto ni los demás se imaginan que el odio que tiene el hacia el uchiha es por el propio naruto que por los "supuestos hechos delictivos" del uchiha, gaara esta celoso, más que celoso impotente que naruto a pesar del tiempo siga amando al traidor del uchiha, una cosa era hinata hyuga, él sabía que naruto se casó con ella sin amor. Pero ahora con el regreso del uchiha su oportunidad de acercarse a su único amor estaba en peligro, como sea iba a enviar al bastardo a la cárcel ruoshini a como dé lugar, si para estar con el rubio ninja hiperactivo de konoha tendría que sacrificar a un inocente, entonces que así sea, además al nunca le gusto sasuke de todos modos. Pero al kage se le olvido que siendo contenedor de shukalu, tendría que saber que los demonios perciben las emociones humanas, porque el debido a su pelea con naruto hace tiempo atrás, perdió el poder de comunicarse con su demonio interior, lo que no se puede decir de naruto, que por más que el rubio desearía, kyuubi está pegado a el de por vida por eso…..

-**¡alerta mocoso¡alerta kit¡**-exclamaba kyuubi dentro de la mente de naruto-**¡tenemos un problema naruto¡-escúchame mocoso-por una vez en tu vida-escúchame atentamente**

Naruto se sorprendió al pedido del kyuubi, pero asintió, además ha cometidos grandes errores lamentablemente por no escuchar precisamente al demonio, y más si estos errores tienen que ver con su uchiha, por lo que no lo pensó 2 veces, y decidió escuchar atentamente a lo que el kyuubi le tiene que decir

-_está bien kyuubi, te escucho atentamente, dime lo que me tienes que decir-decía seriamente el rubio_

_-_**aquí vamos kit-**dice seriamente el demonio de 9 colas-**los demonios naruto-tenemos la capacidad-de percibir todo –lo que nos rodea-incluyendo a ustedes los humanos-percibimos-sus olores-sus emociones-de alegría-tristeza-amor –todo esto lo sabes-porque te advertir de que sasuke era inocente de lo de la hyuga-la mujer mocoso no tenía el aroma del uchiha**

_-ya lo sé zorro de mierda-suspira profundamente el rubio-gracias por recordármelo_

_-_**no es para recordártelo kit-**suspira profundamente-**solo quiero-que sientas –que el mapache-en estos momentos –está deprendiendo distintas emociones-un odio desmedido hacia sasuke-y un inmenso amor por ti**

Naruto analizo a lo que le dijo kyuubi, hasta que finalmente cayo en la cuenta de lo que kyuubi trataba de decirle

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclamaba sorprendido el rubio-estas..diciéndome-que gaara-el frio-sangriento-gaara del desierto-está enamorado de mi

-**¡jajajajajajaja¡kit sinceramente eres tan ingenuo-**sonríe maliciosamente kyuubi-**por supuesto que te quiere kit-viene a konoha por ti-el único amigo que tiene en konoha-eres tu-además- ha arriesgado varias veces su vida por ti-así que sinceramente naruto-no me salgas con que no te has dado de cuenta-porque mocoso-eso sí sería el colmo de tu idiotez**

Naruto suspiro profundamente, es verdad ,aunque no quiera admitirlo gaara se ve por encima que está enamorado de él, mas sin embargo el rubio solo suspira por su uchiha, no quería pensar en que tenía que elegir entre sasuke y gaara, porque no sabría que debería hacer. Gaara ha estado solo y siendo odiado por la misma condición de naruto, por lo que entiende más que nadie el comportamiento del kage. Pero naruto últimamente ha cometido errores tras errores que nuevamente involucra a sasuke, él no puede darse el lujo de perder a la persona amada, sacude su cabeza mentalmente, a quien quiere engañar, no quiere lastimar a gaara, pero si el peli rojo lo pone a elegir entre él y su uchiha, el elegiría a su teme sin ninguna duda.

-_kyu tengo una idea-dice seriamente el rubio-le preguntare directamente a gaara-afirmándolo o negándolo-debo dejarle totalmente claro su panorama_

_-_**y que panorama seria ese kit?-**pregunta kyuubi

_-bueno el panorama de que estoy perdidamente enamorado de sasuke uchiha-suspira profundamente el rubio-cual más kyuubi- gaara tiene que aceptar que naruto uzumaki ama a sasuke uchiha-y que nada ni nadie va a impedir que este con mi teme_

_-_**te olvidas de una cosa mocoso-**sonríe maliciosamente el zorro-**el uchiha no solamente es tuyo-es mío también-en pocas palabras mocoso-es nuestro uchiha**

En este punto naruto se enfureció con su inquilino, como que su uchiha , lo que se le pego a naruto del tiempo que estuvo con sasuke es lo posesivo, así es señoras y señores naruto uzumaki es posesivo y más si de su sasuke teme se trataba, e iba a demostrárselo a su inquilino, para dejar bien claro las cosas entre los dos

-_escúchame bien zorro de mierda-dice naruto sumamente furioso-me tienes harto-obstinado-cansado-de que digas que sasuke es tuyo-él es mío bola de pelos-te lo tengo que deletrear-es m-i-o-entiéndelo bien-no es nuestro-sasuke es y será solamente mío ok_

_-_**¡tranquilo kit¡**-exclamaba el zorro-**uno no puede jugarse con su contenedor en estos días-es que mocoso-estas de un humor-estoy dentro de ti-idiota-de una u otra manera-tienes que compartir a sasuke conmigo-me lo debes- se te olvida-que es un honor-ser mi contenedor**

En estos momentos naruto uzumaki realmente quería tener el poder de acabar con su inquilino, sino era gaara y los demás como sakura y sai con la obsesión de acabar con su teme, era kyuubi que era perfecto para sacarle de sus casillas. Miro fríamente a kyuubi, juro mentalmente buscar la forma de vengarse de ese zorro estúpido, eso no se quedaría así. Pero ahora tenía el asunto de gaara y ver si finalmente podría ver a los compañeros de sasuke

-gaara dime algo tu odio por el teme es por haber "traicionado" a konoha o es por mí?-pregunta seriamente naruto

-por ambos naruto-dice el peli rojo-konoha es una villa de gran importancia para nuestro pueblo-y tu porque eres mi mejor amigo

-no mientas gaara-dice firmemente el rubio-no es ni por konoha-ni por tu pueblo-es más ni siquiera es por mí-es porque no acepta que sasuke sea-la persona más importante para mí-en pocas palabras-kage de suna-estás enamorado de mi

-¡queeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclamaba temari y las otras personas, con la excepción de sakura, sai y el propio gaara

**-**qué te pasa naruto-dice fríamente gaara-porque dices-semejante tontería

**-**no es una tontería gaara-suspira el rubio-te olvidas de kyuubi-a diferencia de ti-yo para mi desgracia-aun me comunico-con mi demonio

**-te pasaste de la raya mocoso-**dice furiosamente el zorro dentro de la mente de naruto

el rubio solo sonrió maliciosamente, el comento eso para molestar a su inquilino, cosa que inmediatamente lo consiguió

-"_eso te pasa por querer tomar lo que no es tuyo bola de pelos"-_pensaba el rubio

-naruto es verdad-afirma gaara-estoy enamorado de ti-feliz ahora-naruto uzumaki

Temari y kankuro estaban sorprendidos por la confesión de su hermano, tenían sus sospechas pero que el mismo gaara lo dijera era otra cosa. Los demás estaban sorprendidos ,en especial neji que tenía alguna esperanza con gaara, pero de una debe bajarse de esa nube, evidentemente el kage nunca tendría sentimientos por él. Por su parte naruto estaba tranquilo, sinceramente no esperaba que gaara lo afirmara así por así, pero eso no importaba , el por eso no dejaría a su uchiha, por nadie renunciaría a su felicidad, que es sasuke uchiha

.entre tú y yo gaara hubiese deseado que lo negaras totalmente-suspira profundamente el rubio

-¿Por qué?-pregunta el peli rojo-eso cambia las cosas entre tú y yo naruto

-¡por supuesto gaara¡-exclamaba naruto-no puedo verte igual que antes-de la misma manera-para ti-sabes que amo a sasuke-siempre lo supiste-incluso negándolo-cuando estaba con hinata-tu debiste percibir-más que nadie –mis sentimientos por el teme

-¡Y eso que¡-exclamaba seriamente el peli rojo-ahora que ya no tienes nada que ver con hinata-seré paciente contigo naruto-luchare por tu amor –además naruto-se te olvida-que el uchiha-en esos 3 años-seguramente se convirtió-en la puta personal de orochimaru

Naruto se enfureció nuevamente, que tiene todo el mundo en tratar a su teme como una basura, cuando lo único que el uchiha hizo fue sacrificarse por él, incluso por la propia villa. Sintió las ganas enormes de kyuubi de matar a gaara, realmente el, ino, y shikamaru estaban empezando a odiar al kage de suna con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio iba a golpear a gaara, cuando iruka llego sonriendo a donde estaba

-que está pasando aquí?-pregunta seriamente iruka al ver el ambiente y mirada asesina de naruto

-nada –dice fríamente gaara

-¿Cómo que nada?-preguntaba furiosamente ino-insultas a sasuke kun –y dices que nada estas pasando-no cabes duda-que eres de lo peor subaku no gaara

El kage furioso iba a golpear a la rubia kunoichi de konoha, cuando fue detenido por el ninja más inteligente pero perezoso de la villa de la hoja

-yo no haría eso si fuera usted kage-dice fríamente shikamaru-seria problemático-para el pueblo de suna-ver a su kage-con un golpe en la cara

Shikamaru siempre ha odiado la violencia, por eso todo le resulta "problemático", pero de ahí que se metan con su chica, eso era otra cosa. Ino sonrió feliz por la forma que la defendió su novio, naruto, iruka, neji, ten ten, y lee, estaban totalmente en shock por semejante espectáculo, ver a un shikamaru "molesto" no tenía precio

"_wow pensare dos veces volver a meterme con ino alguna vez"-_pensaba el rubio temeroso de shikamaru

-bueno-dice iruka-algunos de ustedes-se dignaran en decirme-que rayos está pasando aquí-

-¡el kage se le declaro a naruto¡-exclamaba alegremente lee

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡-grito fuertemente iruka

-así es iruka sensei-suspira el rubio-pero una cosa que quede clara-kage de suna o no-gaara yo amo a sasuke-y siempre lo amare-y tu ni nadie-me vas a separar de el-entendido

-eso lo veremos naruto-dice firmemente gaara-veras que el uchiha miente-seguramente-manipulo a la hokage-y a las demás personas que están de su lado-para hacerte tender una trampa-y tú de ingenuo-caíste como siempre-pero yo revelare la verdad- y te juro-que estaré contigo-cuando llegues a necesitarme

-¡jajajajajajaja¡-se reía naruto-tienes que estar bromeando-primeramente crees-que sasuke manipularía a todos-especialmente a oba chan-¡por favor¡-dale crédito a oba chan-ella no se deja convencer de nadie-además si me llegara a decepcionar de sasuke-según tu-créenme –que tu serias la última persona-sobre la tierra-que vendría a correr a sus brazos

-¡naruto¡-exclamaba sorprendido el kage de suna

-naruto que gaara-dice furiosamente el rubio- mira gaara-trate de verdad-que entendieras-que aceptaras-que el teme-es totalmente inocente-de lo que se le acusa-pero veo que no es posible-debido a tus celos enfermizos-celos que no debería tener-porque nunca-ni una sola vez te di-esperanza de alguna relación entre nosotros-¡jajajajaja¡-es más fue por el propio kyuubi-que supe de tus sentimientos por mí-si por mi seria-jamás me hubiese enterado

-**eso porque eres un idiota kit-**decía kyuubi desde su jaula

-_¡cállate bola de pelos¡-dice furioso el rubio-mira que aún me la debes_

Kyuubi solamente se burló más de su contenedor, mientras que ino y shikamaru no se aguantaron más la intromisión de gaara y los demás

-naruto sinceramente no creo que tú puedas venir con nosotros-decía ino tranquilamente

-es verdad es problemático que cada vez que caminemos hacia el barrio uchiha, vengan alguien a atravesarse en el camino-suspiro profundamente shikamaru

-no se preocupen chicos-dice iruka sonriendo a ino y shikamaru-ustedes vayan a ver los amigos de sasuke-yo me llevare a naruto con tsunade sama

-¿Por qué quiere verme oba chan iruka sensei?-pregunto inocentemente el rubio

Tanto iruka, como ino y shikamaru suspiraron profundamente, definitivamente es el viejo naruto, porque solamente el "idiota" de naruto, no entienden las indirectas. Iruka con los ojos le estaba tratando de decir que sasuke despertó, pero el rubio nada de nada. El pobre kyuubi por dentro no sabía que decir al respecto

-**kami kami kami es oficial el mundo me odia-**murmura el zorro de 9 colas-**minato de donde carrizo estés –tú y kushina –siéntanse felices de haber destruido mi vida- porque minato?-de todos los humanos-elegiste a tu propio hijo-que de por si es un recordatorio de ti-la única diferencia-es que es un completo idiota- en serio-kami-quien sea-porque yo**

-_y ahora a ti que te pasa bola de pelos?-preguntaba su contenedor_

_-_**¿Qué que me pasa? Kami dame paciencia por favor-**se lamentaba el poderoso kyuubi-**me pasa que de todos los humanos-que me tenían que sellar –tenía que ser con un completo idiota-ya me imagino- a mis hermanos diciendo-¡el gran kyuubi se auto suicidio por no aguantar a su estúpido contenedor-tu maestro te quiere decir mocoso-¡QUE EL UCHIHA DESPERTOOOOO¡**

_Naruto estaba en shock, no sabía si era por ver a un kyuubi muy cabreado, o por el hecho de saber que su uchiha despertó_

_-despertó..sasuke despertó-murmuraba naruto-mi sasuke-mi teme-¡MI SASUKE TEME DESPERTOOOO¡_

**-¡baja la voz mocoso¡**-exclamaba el demonio-**primeramente no soy sordo- y segundo-los demás no deben-saber del estado actual del uchiha**

**-**_ah ya veo….supongo que es por eso que iruka dijo que tsunade quería verme, es porque sasuke desperto-decia alegremente el rubio_

**-hazme un favor naruto sal de aquí ,ante que te mate con mis propias manos-**dice fríamente kyuubi

Naruto asintió temeroso, ante la furia de su inquilino, él estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor del zorro, pero eso no quiere decir, que era lindo ver al demonio furioso con él.

-está bien iruka-dice naruto sonriendo de verdad-ino-shikamaru-por favor-pongan al día-a los compañeros de sasuke-y me refiero a todo-lo que sucedió en la oficina de oba chan-y lo demás-que paso después

-estas seguro naruto?-pregunto shikamaru

-es verdad karin quiere matarte-dice ino-cuando tú atacaste a sasuke kun-sin previo aviso-es esto lo que quieres

-si chicos estoy listo-sonríe naruto-si quiero defender mi amor por el teme-debo enfrentarme a-las personas que son –muy importante en la vida de mi teme- además –ellos saben más de lo que sufrió mi sasuke-debemos estar al tanto-de todo

-naruto tu y yo no hemos terminado-dice seriamente gaara

-pues yo si termine contigo gaara-dice fríamente el rubio-iruka vámonos-no quiero-perder más el tiempo-con personas que no valen la pena

Ino y shikamaru siguieron su camino al barrio uchiha, mientras que naruto corrió sin importarle los gritos de iruka hacia el hospital

-_espérame teme, estaré contigo-_pensaba felizmente naruto

Mientras tanto en el hospital de konoha, efectivamente sasuke uchiha, tenía media hora de que despertó, sorprendiendo gratamente a las personas que estaban cuidándolo como tsunade, shizune y kakashi. El joven al principio se molestó que el dobe, no estuviera aquí cuando el despertó. Recordó levemente antes de caer inconsciente, que el mismo naruto le dijo que estaría aquí cuando despertara, pero kakashi y tsunade le dijeron que naruto no soporto la crisis que tuvo, a caer en coma, huyendo del hospital, lo cual lo calmo y lo preocupo más al mismo tiempo.

-_supongo que oka san tenía razón, el dobe si me quiere después de todo-_pensaba el moreno

-sasuke como te sientes-dice el peli plateado

-me siento raro kakashi-decía seriamente el moreno-estaba en un lugar-oscuro-lleno-de sangre, azufre y fuego-pero podría jurar- que mi aniki estaba ahí

-no es producto de imaginación ni nada sasuke-dice kakashi-itachi-estuvo aquí-se preocupó mucho por ti

-¡mi aniki sí estuvo aquí¡-exclamaba sorprendido el uchiha-¡entonces no lo soñé¡-¡él y mi oka san me salvaron¡

-¿Qué dijiste sasuke?-pregunto totalmente sorprendida la quinta hokage

Tanto sasuke como kakashi se miraron entre sí, extrañados por la reacción de la hokage, sasuke decidió explicar lo sucedido en su mente

-tsunade sama-dice sasuke-en mi mente-lo que recuerdo-es que estaba encerrado en la oscuridad-siendo totalmente sincero-no quería volver aquí-nada me importaba-naruto me odiaba-y ese hecho-era mi mayor razón-para no regresar-hasta que sentí dos chakras sumamente familiares-una de ellas-era de mi aniki-la otra era

-de mikoto-termino tristemente tsunade por sasuke

-hai tsunade sama-sonreía el moreno-oka san estaba hermosa-y se veía feliz-sin ninguna pizca de tristeza-nos regaños a itachi y a mí-por darle más importancia a nuestro apellido-al hecho de que somos hermanos

-ella tiene mucha razón sasuke-dice kakashi seriamente

-si ¡lo se¡-exclamaba felizmente sasuke-es cierto-en estos momentos-por lo menos para mí-lo menos que me interesa-es ser un uchiha-he perdido demasiadas cosas-como para seguir –diciendo que me orgullezco de ser un uchiha-pero algo más paso

Sasuke sonreía a tsunade, recordando lo que su madre le dijo. Ella le dijo que tenía una amiga, y era precisamente su hokage

**Flashback**

"_en medio de la luz que envolvían a los hermanos uchihas, estos sonriendo como hace mucho tiempo no sonreían, estaban caminando hacia la puerta que abrirá el exterior de la mente de sasuke, que permitirían a ambos volver a la realidad. Pero de repente ambos escucharon, algunos gritos, y se dieron cuenta que era nuevamente su madre mikoto uchiha_

_-oka san-dice seriamente itachi-no es que nos quejemos –ni nada por estilo-pero que haces aquí?-debemos regresar-ante que la mente de otouto- se cierre por completo_

_-lo siento..lo siento-decía tímidamente mikoto-pero tengo que decir algo a sasuke-que no puede esperar_

_-¿Qué pasa oka san?-pregunta sasuke_

_-cielo escúchame bien-dice seriamente la morena-itachi, sasuke-yo no soy de konoha-soy de villa esperanza._

_-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE¡-exclamaban ambos uchihas_

_-así es villa esperanza es un país que se encuentra en el medio del país de fuego-dice seriamente mikoto-es una villa totalmente distinta a konoha- yo llegue a konoha-por terribles circunstancias-que más adelante se le revelara-ahora sasuke-esto es contigo-cariño sé que has sufrido mucho-pero te juro-que tu suerte está por cambiar_

_-está bien oka san-suspira tristemente el menor de los uchihas-no tienes que mentirme- sé que seguiré pagando por mis errores-estoy consciente de eso_

_Tanto mikoto como itachi suspiraron profundamente, la autoestima de sasuke está bajo suelo, incluso dentro de su propia mente_

_-sasuke en otra oportunidad te jalaría las orejas-dice firmemente mikoto-pero como dije-no tengo tiempo-yo tenía una amiga-es de konoha-es como una hermana para mí-ella era estudiante de sannin sasuke-ella estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas-hasta que por ser sannin –nos separamos-tú y tu hermano la conocen bien-ella es la nieta del 3 kohage sarotobi-y la actual hokage de la villa de la hoja-es tsunade sasuke_

_Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, la actual hokage era amiga de su madre, porque no le dijo, porque lo abandono, suspiro profundamente no puede culpar a tsunade de nada, el hecho de que era amiga de su madre, no la responsabilizaba de cuidarlo a el_

_-tsunade no es mala cariño-dice dulcemente mikoto-como te dije-ella es mi hermana sasuke-siempre se preocupó por mí- en caso de ti y itachi-ella no sabía de lo que realmente sucedió en la masacre-además ella perdió a dan-y créenme cariño-que con dan-se fue una parte de tsunade-pero ella es fuerte cariño_

_-lo se oka san-suspira profundamente el moreno-ella quiere mucho a naruto_

_- y te querrá a ti-dice mikoto dulcemente-solo dale una oportunidad amor-necesitas una madre-aunque apostadora y alcohólica-pero madre al fin_

_-¡oka san¡-exclama el uchiha menor con una enorme gota en la cabeza_

_-vamos pequeño-sonríe dulcemente la morena- en serio cree en ella-estoy seguro-que te sorprenderás-ella es especial-es fuerte-pero amable a la vez-sasuke-dale una oportunidad-pero sobre todo date una oportunidad-a ti –de ser feliz_

_-está bien oka san lo hare-dice firmemente el moreno-aunque creo que –no estaré en konoha –o vivo por-mucho tiempo_

_-¡sasuke por favorrrrrr¡-exclamaban mikoto y itachi al mismo tiempo_

**Fin del flashback**

El joven uchiha suspiro profundamente decidió contarle a la hokage, que él sabía que ella era amiga de su madre, su madre tiene razón, en el poco tiempo que conoce a tsunade ve en ella como una segunda madre, se preocupa realmente por él, sea que se hayan enterado ella y kakashi la verdad de su ausencia de konoha. Él no es ningún tonto, en el momento que cambiaron con él , sabía que algo ocurrió durante su inconciencia, pero sinceramente no importaba. Quizás por todo lo vivido, y como su propia madre dijo, es hora de dejar su estúpido orgullo de una vez por todas. Iba a decirle la verdad a tsunade , cuando oyó algo familiar, era una voz chillona, irritante, que él conoce perfectamente bien

-"_un usuratonkachi siempre usurantonkachi"-_pensaba felizmente el moreno

Tsunade y kakashi miraron a sasuke, y sonrieron al ver al moreno que se mostraba feliz al reconocer que su rubio se acercaba

-¡oba chan oba chan¡-gritaba el rubio-donde quieras que estés-deje de apostar-quiero ver a mi teme-vieja borracha

-se lo adverti-decia furiosamente la hokage- palo de golf-date por muerto-lo juro naruto uzumaki-entra a esta habitación- y no sale vivo de aquí

Y kakashi, shizune, y sasuke miraron aterrorizados al ver una muy furica hokage. El moreno suspiro de preocupación por su rubio, pero sinceramente si su rubio no fuera tan dobe, no le pasaría lo que está a punto de pasarle, enfrentarse a una muy furiosa hokage. En serio renegado o no. Él no era tan idiota para hacer enfurecer a tsunade, pero en ese momento entro la persona más importante de su vida

-aquí estoy oba chan-dice naruto que se quedó mudo al ver que su uchiha estaba despierto

De igual manera el uchiha no podía hablar, para ambos era como si nada existiera, era como solamente ellos dos estaban en la habitación. Para sasuke al ver a naruto, tuvo miles de sensaciones, ninguna de odio, jamás podría odiar al dobe, a pesar de que él sabe que naruto estuvo con los ambus, sabe que el rubio quería asustarlo, puede ser por su gran amor hacia el rubio o lo que sea, pero definitivamente sasuke uchiha no odia a naruto uzumaki. Se dio cuenta de lo guapo que esta el rubio, un cm más alto que el, sus marquitas de zorro, marcan delineadamente su rostro, su cuerpo musculoso, lástima que el naranja no se lo quita, bueno no todo tenía que ser perfecto. Kakashi decidió tomar a una furica hokage fuera de la habitación, sabiendo de antemano que sus pupilos necesitan tiempo a solas

-"_espero que aproveche esta oportunidad seriamente naruto"-_pensaba el peli plateado-_sino nunca te perdonare si vuelves a lastimar a sasuke"_

Sin embargo ni naruto ni sasuke se dieron cuenta que las personas que estaban en la habitación se habían marchado. Ahora era el turno de naruto mirar fijamente a su uchiha. Ciertamente estaba pálido y más delgado de lo normal, pero como el propio kyuubi dijo, aun conservaba su misteriosa belleza, sus ojos ónix que naruto se fundían en ellos su caballera negra brillante azabache, era todo o más de lo que cualquier persona sea hombre o mujer podrían admirar. Sasuke se sonrojo un poco a como naruto lo miraba, después de lo que le ha pasado, estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de miradas

-oí dobe porque me miras así-dice un sasuke sonrojado

-porque a pesar del tiempo teme-dice el rubio sonriendo al uchiha-sigue siendo hermoso-como siempre

Sasuke sonrió tristemente, el desde el momento que orochimaru lo toco, dejo de verse, sentirse hermoso, para él ,simplemente la palabra monstruo combina perfectamente con el

-sasuke dije algo malo-dice el rubio temiendo haber herido a su uchiha

-no es nada dobe-dice el moreno-es que yo ya no soy hermoso-no desde que orochimaru me toco

A ambos le dio escalofrió en todo su cuerpo con solo mencionar o escuchar el nombre de la serpiente maldita. Naruto se acercó a sasuke se sentó cerca de él, y con su mano comenzó a tocar a sasuke

El uchiha cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de las caricias de naruto, esto era totalmente diferente a lo que él podría hacer sentido alguna vez

-para mi eres hermoso sasuke-dice dulcemente el rubio- tu piel es tan pálida como la nieve-pero a la vez tan suave como la seda-tu cabello-es como el brillo de la noche- y tus ojos –son como la luz de la luna misma

-Te extrañe dobe-dice sinceramente sasuke

-no más que yo sasuke teme-sonreía el rubio a su moreno-nunca deje de pensar en ti

-ni siquiera estando casado con hinata naruto-decia seriamente sasuke-porque si tienes un hijo-se nota lo mucho que me extrañaste

Naruto estaba en shock

_-por kami él sabe que estoy casado con hinata-_pensaba naruto totalmente en shock

-**es obvio mocoso que tenía que saberlo-**dice seriamente kyuubi-**o se enteró por la yamanaka-o por tu sensei pervertido- pero ambos sabemos-que a diferencia tuya-el uchiha- no es ningún idiota**

**-**_¡cállate¡ kyuubi¡ ahora no es el momento para fastidiarme-decía seriamente el rubio_

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, el momento de confrontar a naruto llego, es cierto que aun amaba al dobe, y que más quería es estar con él. Pero debido a todo su sufrimiento, tendría que dejarle algunas cosas claras a naruto, sobre todo, que él no quiere ser causante de la separación de la familia de naruto, hinata es inocente de los errores tanto de el como de naruto, así que definitivamente él no iba agregar a la heredera del clan hyuga, como una víctima más de su egoísmo. Y también está el hecho de que el dobe y la morena tienen un hijo, y eso es muy doloroso para sasuke. No solamente porque envidiaba a la morena de darle a naruto una familia, cuando él sabía que el mismo podía dársela al rubio, si es que alguna vez sería capaz de estar con su rubio.

-naruto quiero que sepas que no te odio-dice seriamente sasuke-es normal-que quisiera rehacer tu vida-después de todo-yo abandone la aldea-traicione a mis compañeros-pero sobre todo te traicione a ti

-sasuke pues si tú no te das cuenta-decía tranquilamente naruto-yo ya se la verdad-sé que fui yo-la verdadera razón de que te fuiste

-supongo que ino fue quien les conto la verdad-suspiraba el moreno-pero aun sabiendo eso naruto- seamos sincero dobe-para la aldea entera-yo siempre seré el traidor de konoha

Naruto no respondió, lamentablemente sasuke estaba en lo cierto.

Por eso naruto-dice tristemente el moreno-tu y yo no podemos estar juntos- tú vas a ser un hokage algún día-y además tiene una familia-un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada-y naruto sinceramente-estoy cansado y agotado-de cometer tanto errores en la vida-no quiero cometer uno más-si te separo de hinata

-teme hinata y yo no tenemos ningún hijo-dice tristemente naruto-koji es el pequeño niño-es de hinata-mas no es mío-yo lo adopte como mío-pero biológicamente no lo es

Sasuke estaba totalmente en shock, porque rayos se casó naruto con hinata, no es su hijo, sabía que naruto deseaba tener una familia, pero de ahí a casarse con hinata, sin amor, porque según el rubio, siempre lo amo, no entendía que motivo a naruto la decisión de casarse con la hyuga. Algo le dice que hay una razón a eso, y que no le gustara lo que su rubio tiene que decirle

-a que te refieres naruto?-pregunto el moreno-¿Por qué te casaste entonces con hinata?

-**kit estas seguro de contarle la verdad al uchiha-**dice seriamente kyuubi-**mocoso-él no va a reaccionar bien-si se entera de que tu pensaste lo peor de el**

**-**_lo se kyu-suspira tristemente el rubio-y presiento que si no me odia –por lo de los ambus –lo hará por lo de hinata_

-sasuke yo..yo me case con hinata por ti-tartamudea el rubio

-¿por mí?-pregunto el moreno confundido-te casaste con ella-para olvidarte de mi

-¡no claro que no teme¡-exclamo el rubio-me case con ella-porque ella me dijo-que tú eras el padre de koji

-¡jajajajaja¡-reía el moreno-dime que estas bromeando-en toda mi vida-nunca he tenido-ningún tipo de relación con los hyuga-jamás he sido amigo de hinata- y lo más increíble-ni siquiera fui frio con ella-como lo fui con ino y sakura-porque rayos te diría eso

-si verdad no pensé en eso desde el principio-dice el rubio nervioso-bueno sasuke-hinata—hinata-me dijo-que tú la violaste-que tu abusaste de ella

Eso sí fue el colmo de la paciencia de sasuke uchiha, no puede creer que naruto uzumaki, su mejor amigo, la persona que decía confiar en el, la persona por la cual se aguantó el infierno de su sensei orochimaru, pensó, obviamente creyó que el fuera capaz de hacer tremenda atrocidad, y hinata, porque diablos ella iba a mentir así tan descaradamente.

-**tiembla mocoso, porque al parecer estas en lo cierto , creo que esta vez sasuke si te odia de verdad-**dice seriamente kyuubi

-Sasuke yo-decía el rubio acercándose al moreno

-¡NO ME TOQUES UZUMAKI¡-gritaba furiosamente el moreno-¡DE TODAS LAS COSAS¡-¡QUE TU PUDISTE PENSAR DE MI-¡COMO RAYOS CREISTE ESO DOBE¡-¡OYE YO ME FUI SUPUESTAMENTE POR ITACHI¡-¡JAMAS PARA ACOSTARME CON CUALQUIERA¡

-¡SASUKE POR FAVOR LO SIENTO¡-empezó a llorar naruto-¡SOY UN IDIOTA¡-¡DUDE DE TI¡-¡NO MEREZCO TU AMOR¡-¡PERO POR FAVOR PERDONAME TEME¡

Mientras tanto en detrás de la puerta de la habitación , tanto tsunade como shizune y kakashi, escuchaban perfectamente los gritos de la pareja.

-al parecer no podre matar al palo de golf-suspiraba la hokage-sin duda alguna-sasuke lo hará por mi

_-_tsunade sama por favor-suspiraba profundamente la asistente de la hokage

Nuevamente en la habitación con naruto y sasuke….

-¡sé que no soy un santo¡-exclamaba furiosamente sasuke-¡se perfectamente que he cometido grandes errores en la vida¡-¡pero sinceramente naruto¡-¡jamas pero jamas llegaría hacer algo tan bajo¡

-lo se teme-lloraba tristemente el rubio-y tienes razón para odiarme-te lastime de la peor manera posible- dude de ti-pero estoy arrepentido sasuke-yo te amo-te amo de verdad-por favor perdóname

-no te odio naruto-lloraba el moreno-a pesar de esto-y de lo de los ambus-jamas podría odiarte

-**estoy a empezando a creer que el dobe de entre ustedes es el uchiha kit-**dice el zorro totalmente sorprendido porque sasuke no odia a su contenedor

-supongo que kyuubi-sonríe el uchiha-piensa que el dobe entre nosotros-precisamente soy yo-o me equivoco usuratonkachi

Naruto no digo nada al insulto de sasuke, es más él y el propio zorro estaban totalmente en shock, solamente sasuke conoce a ambos como la palma de la mano

-nunca te odie a ti o a kyuubi dobe-sonríe un poco el moreno-ni él ni tu-tienen la culpa de lo que paso-naruto siempre te vi como mi dobe-pero también vi que kyuubi es diferente a los que la gente piensan- a veces juzgamos un libro por su apariencia-y kyuubi es un ejemplo perfecto de ello

-**¡muy bien mocoso retiro lo dicho nuestro uchiha siempre será nuestro uchiha¡**-sonríe felizmente el zorro demonio

-naruto quiero que me hagas un favor-dice seriamente el moreno-en mi ropa-revisa en uno de los bolsillos-encontrara algo-es para ti-por favor úsalo

Naruto más calmado asintió y reviso la ropa de su uchiha, y quedo sin palabras, cuando vio un medallón dorado , con un grabado que dice-"_juntos para siempre, amor por siempre"_

Es tuyo dobe-sonríe tristemente sasuke-te lo iba a dar-para declarar mi amor por ti-sin embargo-ambos sabemos-lo que sucedió después

Naruto sonrió tristemente, sabiendo de antemano , que no puede retroceder el tiempo. Tomo el medallón en sus manos y miro fijamente a su uchiha

-puedo?-pregunto tímidamente el rubio

-por supuesto usuratonkachi-sonríe el moreno-ya te lo dije-es tuyo

Naruto sonrió por primera vez desde que esta frente a su uchiha, se acercó a él , y suspiro tranquilamente al ver que este ya no lo rechazaba

-sasuke a pesar de mis terribles errores te amo-dice firmemente naruto-no sé qué pasara ahora-pero renunciar a ti-no es ninguna opción-solo te pido que me des tiempo –para demostrarte-que estoy arrepentido por todo el daño que te hice

-dobe no quiero ser ave de mal agüero-suspira el moreno-pero se te olvida-que tiempo es lo que no tengo-el concilio hará lo que sea para acabar conmigo

-¡pero yo no lo permitiré¡-dice el rubio abrazando a su uchiha-el miserable de danzo-y los demás ancianos-se pueden ir al infierno-porque yo no dejare que nos vuelvan a separar-no esta vez

Sasuke no dijo nada, solamente sonrió bajo el pecho de naruto…

-"_su corazón late tan fuerte como el mío"-_pensaba el moreno-_"quizás deba disfrutar el poco tiempo que tenga con mi naruto-porque se dobe-que danzo no se quedara tan tranquilo-por lo menos-como dijo oka san-pueda ser feliz contigo-mientra pueda"_

Naruto estaba más que feliz, sintiendo a su uchiha aferrándose más fuerte a el

-siempre serás mi uchiha para mí-dice el rubio besando la frente de su amado-hemos pasado por tantas cosas sasuke-sobre todo tu mi amor-pero estoy aquí-y nada ni nadie- te lastimara nuevamente-sobre mi cadáver

Sasuke miro fijamente al rubio y vio en sus ojos azules como el cielo, puro amor, no había duda, o miedo al respecto, esa mirada es la misma que hizo que él se enamorara de naruto casi inmediatamente desde que se vieron por primera vez

-te amo naruto-dice feliz el uchiha

-te amo demasiado sasuke-dice el rubio inclinándose para besar al uchiha

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, en un beso cálido, suave, y lento, naruto quería transmitir todo su amor en ese beso, quería que su teme se sintiera seguro con él, después de todo lo que su uchiha paso, lo menos que quería era incomodarlo. Pero al contrario de incomodarlo sasuke se sintió en las nubes, naruto lentamente pidió acceso para explorar su boca, lo cual acepto casi por instinto , se aferró a su dobe, como temiendo que esto no estaba sucediendo. Nuevamente la falta de aire fue su principal enemigos, ambos se miraron felices con una sonrisas en sus labios, para el rubio ver el brillo nuevamente en los ojos de su teme, era más allá de la felicidad, para sasuke ver a naruto frente a él era como un sueño que no quiere despertar

-bueno supongo que hay reconciliación en esta habitación-decía kakashi sonriendo a sus pupilos

-¡kakashi sensei¡-exclamaba sonrojado el rubio-¡es que no sabe tocar la puerta¡

-vamos naruto un ninja debe estar preparado para lo que sea-dice pícaramente el peli plateado-además como no hubo ruido-me preocupe por sasuke

-hn-dice el moreno-seguro kakashi

Kakashi y naruto se miraron sonrientes, al saber que algo del viejo sasuke ,aún está dentro del joven que yacía en la cama

-¿y donde esta oba chan kakashi sensei?-pregunto el rubio

-bueno naruto está afuera tratando de calmarse-suspira profundamente kakashi-mejor dicho-tratar de no matarte

-porque me mataría oba chan?-pregunta nuevamente el rubio

-sinceramente eres un dobe-suspira con desespero el moreno

-¡no me llames dobe teme¡-exclama fuertemente el rubio

Ambos están sorprendidos de que sus "tradiciones" por decirlo de alguna manera aún se mantenían intactas al pesar de los años, ambos sonrieron felizmente, el entender que a pesar de todo siempre estarán unidos , sean por sus apodos o insultos de alguna forma, el destino los une irremediablemente. En ese momento sasuke padeció cansancio nuevamente

-rayos a pesar de todo-murmuraba sasuke-aún estoy muy cansado

-descansa sasuke teme-dice el rubio-besando la frente de su amado-esta vez –estaré contigo –cuando despierte

-más te vale usuratonkachi-susurra el moreno- no te perdonare-si no te veo-cuando despierte nuevamente

-no será asi-sonrie el rubio- ahora sé que te estas recuperando- me quedare contigo-nadie me moverá de aquí mi teme- te amo sasuke

-y yo a ti naruto-dice el moreno cerrando los ojos…cayendo nuevamente al sueño pero esta vez más tranquilo

-él está dormido naruto?-pregunta seriamente kakashi

-si cayo rendido de una-dice el rubio-el pobre aún no se recupera del todo

-asi es pero ahora debo decirte algo muy importante naruto-dice firmemente el peli plateado- hace momentos-itachi uchiha estuvo aquí-gracias a el-sasuke esta con vida

-¡que itachi estuvo aquí kakashi¡-exclamaba sorprendido el rubio-¡pero como¡-¡porque¡

A kakashi le pareció sentir una sensación de deja vu a las cuestiones de naruto

-el cómo-dice kakashi-de verdad no tengo la más mínima idea-por qué-es más que obvio naruto-vino por sasuke-él le salvo la vida-saco a sasuke de la oscuridad-donde este se encontraba

-ya veo-dice el rubio-significa-que el si se preocupa por sasuke

-si es verdad-sonríe maliciosamente el peli plateado- se preocupa tanto por su otouto-que sabe perfectamente-todo lo que le hiciste a su –hermano menor

-"_¡mierda¡ ¡mierda¡ ¡mierda¡-exclamaba con miedo naruto_

**-¡jajajajajajaja¡ mocoso te salvaste del uchiha menor-**se reía kyuubi del contenedor-**pero el mayor es otra cosa-date por muerto naruto uzumaki-sinceramente no fue un placer conocerte**

**-**_¡y se supone que yo soy el idiota aquí¡-exclamaba fríamente el rubio-te olvidas zorro estúpido-que tu estas encerrado dentro de mí-si yo muero-adivina quién-me acompañara al infierno_

…

**-**_eso pensé- murmuraba para sí mismo el rubio_

-naruto no te preocupes-suspira kakashi-que precisamente por sasuke-él no te hará nada-claro está-al menos que vuelvas-a lastimar a sasuke

-ya dije que eso no sucederá-dice firmemente naruto- esta vez-luchare por sasuke kakashi sensei

-bueno si tú lo dices-dice kakashi-él va a volver en dos días-él sabe más del sufrimiento de sasuke con orochimaru-quiere que las personas que nos preocupamos-por la seguridad de su hermano-estén ahí-incluyéndote naruto-estás listo-para saber que paso con sasuke-durante su estadía con orochimaru

-hai kakashi sensei-dice naruto mirando con ternura al uchiha durmiente-nadie más que yo-quiere saber-lo que la maldita serpiente le hizo a mi teme-y tengo el presentimiento-que no nos va a gustar para nada-que sucedió entre esa serpiente y mi sasuke teme

Continuara….


	13. una visita desagradable

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

La aldea de la hoja, amanece un día mas, completamente tranquilo, a pesar que el tema entre sus habitantes ha sido el regreso del traidor el ninja renegado sasuke uchiha. Han pasado casi una semana completa desde que el joven regreso, en búsqueda de corregir sus errores cometidos, y empezar desde 0 su vida en konoha. Claro está el joven sabía perfectamente a que abstenerse a su regreso, está más que claro que su villa lo iba a odiar, pero quedo totalmente sorprendido no solamente a los ataques sin sentidos de los habitantes de la villa de la hoja, sino también por el odio sin sentido de la persona más importante para el que era naruto uzumaki, causa o razón de que el mismo autorizo a los ambus que lo atacaran, él sabe que el uzumaki no tenía idea de las verdaderas intenciones de los ambus, por eso no le guarda ningún rencor con respecto a esto, pero lo que aún le duele al uchiha es que el rubio se haya casado con hinata hyuga, por una mentira de la joven heredera del clan hyuga, dicha mentira lo envuelve a él, por lo que sinceramente se pregunta si el amor que naruto dice sentir por él es de verdad o tan solo es una falsa ilusión que la vida le da para burlarse de él. El de verdad decidió darle una oportunidad al rubio para que le demuestre si su amor es sincero a él, después de todo tiene el presentimiento que de un momento a otro el concilio bajo el mando de danzo van actuar en contra del, y sinceramente lo menos que él quería era involucrar a su rubio en todo esto. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no sintió que su rubio, despertó de donde dormía junto a él.

-buenos días sasuke teme-sonreía felizmente naruto

-buenos días dobe-sonreia igualmente el moreno-dormiste bien dobe

-más o menos teme-dice el rubio-esta cama es dura como piedra-pero estoy feliz porque estoy contigo teme

-yo también dobe-dice sasuke-me hace muy feliz tenerte conmigo nuevamente-pero dobe-se te olvido algo

-¿Qué se me olvido algo teme?-pregunto naruto fingiendo inocencia-que se me podría olvidar

-¡naruto¡-exclamaba furiosamente el moreno-tu sabes lo que quiero-dame mi beso de buenos días-de una buena vez

-¡jajajajajajaja¡-reía felizmente el rubio-como extrañaba teme-sacarte de quicios-pero tienes razón-si mi bella durmiente-quiere un beso-quien soy yo para negárselo

Sasuke se sonrojo fuertemente , iba a decir algo, pero naruto tomo la delantera, y lo beso suavemente

-te amo teme-dice naruto mirando fijamente a sasuke

-también te amo dobe-sonreia feliz el moreno

En ese instante ambos estaban felices de verdad, quizás en realidad era la primera vez para los dos ,en sentirse libre de preocupaciones, de fingir ante los demás, de aparentar uno un matrimonio feliz, otro ser fuerte cuando por dentro se siente más débil que nunca. Naruto cuando despertó pensó que todo era un sueño, una parte de él quería que fuera así, que él estuviera en la habitación de hinata, con su "hijo" koji, y que todo fuera como antes, como debió ser. Pero ver a sasuke a su lado, se dio cuenta que su matrimonio con hinata nunca debió haber sucedido. Suspiro felizmente a pesar de no tener una familia como tal, tan solo tener a su uchiha a su lado, y saber que a pesar de todo sasuke lo ama como él lo ama, es más que suficiente para él.

-"_lo siento mucho mi pequeño koji"-_pensaba el rubio-_pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo-y sobre todo a ti-mi pequeño ángel-pero este hombre-que está a mi lado-es mi aire-mi oxigeno-es mi todo koji-puedo vivir sin ti pequeño-pero no sin mi sasuke_

Sasuke miro de reojo a su rubio, se dio cuenta que algo le molestaba a naruto, suspiro profundamente, conoce lo suficiente a naruto, para saber, que algo le molesta a su dobe

-naruto que pasa?-pregunta sasuke-y no me digas que nada-porque dobe te –conozco perfectamente bien-para saber que algo está en tu mente

Naruto sonrió felizmente, en cualquier lugar, año, o lo que sea sasuke siempre sabe cuándo algo a él le molesta, definitivamente agradece a kami, que a pesar de todo este tiempo separados, aun el bono que tiene con el teme aún se mantenga

-teme estaba pensando en koji-suspiraba profundamente el rubio-no quiero lastimarlo-pero yo no puedo seguir con su madre-después de todo lo que paso-entre ella y yo-no puedo fingir ser feliz con ella-y me duele que el pague por todo esto-es como mi hijo después de todo

Sasuke se estremeció con todo lo que le dijo naruto, el rubio sin saberlo despertó en él , recuerdos sumamente dolorosos, que nadie sabe, que ni siquiera ino y sus demás amigos están al tanto de esto. Un hijo sasuke se rio irónicamente si su dobe supiera que él sabe perfectamente lo que es perder un hijo, sin tan solo naruto conociera su oscuro y doloroso pasado con orochimaru

-_"no pude hacer nada por hitomi , saiyui y megumi"-_pensaba tristemente el moreno-"_pero no puedo permitir que mi dobe sufra lo mismo que yo-no debo permitir que naruto pierda a su hijo por mi"_

Ahora era el turno de naruto que miro de reojo a su uchiha, este estaba silencioso, lo cual a naruto, presintió que sasuke no quiere saber del pequeño koji, no lo culpa, pero también sabe que sasuke no tiene derecho de culpar al niño, cuando fue el, quien decidió casarse con hinata. En ese momento sasuke lo miro fijamente

-escúchame naruto-dice seriamente sasuke-debes hablar con el niño-antes que hinata lo haga-entre tú y yo-y sin ánimos de ofender-pero si hinata te mintió-con hacerte creer que yo era el padre de ese niño-que te hace pensar-que no pondrá al pequeño en contra tuya

-**el uchiha tiene razón kit-**dice seriamente kyuubi-**esa chica- con falsa inocencia-es capaz de eso y mucho mas**

-tienes razón teme-suspira el rubio-no puedo dejar las cosas así-sino hago algo-ella puede romper la inocencia de koji

-yo estaré contigo dobe-sonríe el moreno-cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-yo sé más que nadie-lo que es vivir engañado desde pequeño-y créenme yo no quiero eso-para ese niño-es decir para tu hijo dobe

Naruto estaba sin palabras , últimamente parece que el pasatiempo de su teme era sorprenderlo gratamente, abrazo fuertemente a sasuke, como temiendo que tu teme no estaba aquí con el

-¡gracias teme significa mucho para mi¡-sonríe felizmente el rubio- es por eso que te amo sasuke-tu eres todo para mí-mi sasuke teme

-y yo también te amo naruto-dice el moreno en el pecho del rubio-ese niño es inocente de todo-yo jamás me perdonaría que lo perdieras por mi culpa-por eso si hinata te pide dejarme- para que estés con koji-no dudes en hacerlo dobe-prométeme-que no dejaras que nadie te quite a tu hijo-naruto prométemelo

-¡pero qué te pasa teme¡-exclamaba furiosamente naruto-no te atrevas a pedirme algo así sasuke uchiha-que quiera a koji como mi hijo-no significa renunciar a ti por el-he cometido errores en mi vida teme-pero volverte a dejar-no es uno de ellos-así que quítate esa absurda idea de la cabeza-estamos juntos y punto teme

-¡pero es que no entiendes naruto¡-exclamaba dolorosamente el uchiha-hinata por retenerte-hará cualquier cosa-y una de ellas es lastimar a tu hijo-y yo jamás me lo perdonaría-entiéndeme por favor dobe

-si es eso lo que te preocupas-dice el rubio-hare lo que sea por koji-quiero darle seguridad-es mi pequeño-pero eso no tiene que ver contigo teme-no me dejes por favor sasuke-finalmente que estamos juntos-no luches contra esto-tú me amas- y yo a ti-por favor mi amor-no te des por vencido-ahora que estamos juntos

Sasuke se aferró más fuerte a su rubio, él lo ama, por supuesto que lo ama, naruto es su todo, por eso quería decirle el motivo por el que teme ser la razón del dolor de su hijo, si naruto supiera, si sus amigos incluso su aniki supiera toda la verdad con respecto a su relación con orochimaru, él se sentirá mejor, pero el problema es que aún no está preparado para contarlo, aunque siente que el momento de la verdad está llegando. Naruto estaba en shock su teme estaba llorando fuertemente en sus brazos, eso hizo que acurrucara más cerca de el a su teme, no dejaría que sasuke sufra solo, no mientras el este con el

-sasuke amor que tiene-decía naruto abrazando más fuerte a su uchiha-dime hice algo mal-si es así perdóname por favor

-no hiciste nada dobe…snif..snif-lloraba el moreno-te amo dobe…snif te amo tanto que duele…snif-estoy cansado naruto-de fingir ser fuerte..snif-tengo miedo dobe-miedo de perderte-miedo de vivir sin ti-cansando de ser alguien que no soy…snif..snif

-sasuke mírame, mírame por favor teme-dice firmemente el rubio

Sasuke al principio no quería, pero con la firmeza de la voz de naruto no le quedo de otra que mirarlo, y se sorprendió al ver esos ojos azules más intensos con puro amor hacia el

-no tienes nada que temer mi teme-dice seriamente el rubio-te amo sasuke-si quieres llorar-gritar o cualquier cosa-puedes hacerlo-porque yo estoy aquí teme-no tienes que fingir mas ser fuerte-no ante mi sasuke-así que por favor no te reprimas más mi amor-saca todo tu dolor-estoy aquí teme-no te dejare-nunca mas

Y sasuke hizo lo que le pidió naruto lloro fuertemente todo lo que sentía , y aun le faltaba más lagrimas que derramar. Naruto poco a poco sintió que sasuke se calmó, sonrió sabiendo que es así que tiene que ayudar a su teme, dejar que sasuke libere toda la carga que lleva encima, sabe que el dolor de sasuke es más allá de cualquier creencia, que es un camino largo que tiene que recorrer para restaurar la mente de su teme, pero era un camino que gustoso recorrería con tal de que su teme volviera a ser el mismo de antes

-gracias naruto-dice sasuke más calmado-no tienes idea-cuanto necesitaba eso

-no tienes nada que agradecerme mi teme-sonríe dulcemente el rubio-sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

En ese momento, mientras ambos estaban abrazados , sintieron la presencia de tsunade, shizune , kakashi y iruka que vinieron a saber más de la salud del uchiha

-veo que ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo-sonrió pícaramente kakashi

-¡kakashi deja de decir tonterías¡-exclamaba iruka golpeando a kakashi

-¡pero mi delfín eso duele¡-exclamaba dolorosamente kakashi

-¡delfiinnnn¡-exclamaban naruto, sasuke, tsunade, shizune a la vez

-nada es nada-dice un sonrojado iruka

Todos miraban a los ex ambus a la vez, era obvio que esos dos se traían algo más que una simple amistad, pero ahora no era tiempo para preguntar al respecto, para la hokage, lo importante era saber la salud del uchiha, para luego trasladarlo finalmente al barrio uchiha, y esperar encontrar una solución al problema de danzo y su decisión de trasladar a sasuke a la cárcel ruoshini

-sasuke como te sientes?-pregunta la hokage

-mucho mejor tsunade sama-dice el moreno-ya no me duele mucho el cuerpo-aunque algunas heridas-parecen no sanar

-es normal-dice seriamente tsunade-algunas aún siguen abiertas-por lo que tu recuperación –será un poco más lenta-de lo que lo esperábamos

-si supongo que tiene razón tsunade sama-suspira el moreno-entonces que va a pasar conmigo-que fue lo que danzo-planea conmigo

-creo que no es el momento de preocuparnos ahora sasuke teme-dice el rubio sumamente nervioso

-¡claro que debo preocuparme dobe¡-exclamaba sasuke-siendo sinceros con ustedes- quiero acabar con esto de una vez-lo que sea que decidió danzo-yo lo acatare-vine principalmente por ti naruto-pero también vine a pagar por mis errores-así que dejen de esconderme las cosas-de una-uno de ustedes díganme que rayos decidió danzo hacer conmigo

-el dio la orden de que te trasladen a una prisión sasuke kun-suspira shizune-específicamente la cárcel ruoshini

-¡shizuneeeeeee¡-exclamaba fuertemente tsunade-él no tenía por qué saberlo-no hasta que se recuperara por completo

-pero vio tsunade sama-dice la peli castaño-que sasuke kun estaba insistiendo-el merece saber la verdad

Hubo un silencio en la habitación , cada uno de ellos esperaban la reacion del uchiha. Por su parte sasuke estaba en shock, cuando él le hizo algunos "favores sexuales" a los ayudantes de su sensei orochimaru, escucho perfectamente las historias de esa cárcel maldita, historias que no son precisamente bonitas. Miles de ninjas renegados han muerto en esa cárcel durante años, peleas, asesinatos, violaciones entre los mismos presos, le han dado la fama perfecta de esa cárcel como la cárcel de la muerte, suspira profundamente debe darle crédito al miserable anciano, no pierde tiempo para destruir a cualquier persona que se le atraviese en su camino.

-estoy pensando a creer que la vida realmente es irónica conmigo-suspira profundamente sasuke

-¿Por qué lo dices teme?-pregunta naruto

-porque dobe acabo de salir de un infierno-sonríe irónicamente el moreno-para luego-estar a punto de entrar en otro-que tal usuratonkachi-ahora sí puedo decirte naruto-que tengo mis horas contadas en konoha

-no digas eso sasuke teme-dice firmemente el rubio-te lo dije antes-y te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio-nada ni nadie nos va a volver a separar-y mucho menos-el miserable de danzo

-naruto por favor dobe-dice el moreno seriamente-tsunade es la hokage-no permitiré que arriesgue su trabajo por mí-ella es muy importante para mí y para mi oka san-kakashi es como un verdadero padre para mí-y jamás pondría en peligro su vida por mí-además están ino,shika, chouji-ni hablar de juugo, karin y suigetsu-esas personas me han dado todo-lo único que puedo hacer-es protegerlo de lo que me pase a mí-y lo último-y no menos importante-tu naruto-tu que siempre ha sido mi luz en la oscuridad-perdóname dobe-si quiero seguir protegiéndote como lo he hecho hasta ahora

Todos suspiraron profundamente, pero también sonrieron a ver la capacidad de amor y sacrificio por parte del uchiha, a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que sasuke uchiha si es capaz de pensar en otras personas más que en sí mismo. Pero la confesión de sasuke hacia tsunade, le dio esperanza y alegría a la rubia hokage, se ve que el uchiha no la odia, sabiendo que ella pudo haberlo ayudado por ser el hijo de su mejor amiga.

-tsunade sama-sonríe sinceramente sasuke-de todas las personas que mi okaa san se relacionó-estoy muy feliz que usted haya sido una de ellas

-¡sasukeeeeee¡-exclamaba totalmente sorprendida la hokage

-es verdad tsunade sama-sonríe el moreno-no la odio ni a usted-ni kakashi-ni mucho menos a mí dobe-sinceramente yo no les puse las cosas fáciles a ninguno de ustedes- fui frio-indiferente altivo-¡jajaja¡-creo que a veces-ni yo mismo me puedo soportar-la muerte de mis padres-no me justifica-pero es la raíz de mi comportamiento-tsunade-mi mama-me dijo que siempre la quiso como una hermana-solo espero-que…bueno..digo…me quiera..como quiere a naruto

Sasuke cerró los ojos, esto lo que acaba de hacer pedirle a tsunade que lo cuide como lo hace con naruto, era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. Naruto y los demás estaban totalmente en shock, mientras que la rubia hokage, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo fuertemente al uchiha, este al principio se sorprendió, pero rápidamente respondió al abrazo de la hokage.

-escúchame bien sasuke-sonrie tsunade al uchiha-tu madre significo mucho para mí-ella es y será para siempre-una hermana para mí-por eso te protegeré por ella-y por ti-lamento tanto lo que paso sasuke-pero el palo de golf tiene razón-nadie aquí va a dejar que el miserable de danzo-se salga con la suya-y con respecto a tu inquietud-puedes llamarme oka saan si tú quieres.

Sasuke sonrió realmente, una sonrisa verdadera que solamente su dobe era el único en verla, recordó las palabras textuales de su madre.

_-"necesitas una madre cielo, apostadora y alcohólica pero madre al fin"_

-muchas gracias tsunade oka saan-dice sasuke abrazando a tsunade

-bueno tsunade sama creo que tenemos mucho en común-dice kakashi seriamente

-¿y que tenemos tu y yo en común kakashi?-pregunto tsunade

-no es obvio tsunade sama sasuke kun nuestro hijo por supuesto-sonríe el peli plateado

-¡kakashiiiiii¡-exclamaban todos en la habitación del uchiha

-kakashi por favor-murmuraba el moreno sonrojado

-pero es la verdad eres mi hijo o no sasuke?-pregunta kakashi

-si claro que si kakashi-dice el moreno más sonrojado que antes-estúpido kakashi-te lo dije antes-no es así

-¡jajajajajaja¡-ríe el peli plateado-te ves adorable-cuando te sonrojas sasuke kun-por eso-como padre debo ayudarte en tu educación-si entiendes-lo que quiero decir

Sasuke estaba más que sonrojado, mientras que tsunade, iruka, shizune, y sobretodo naruto estaban sumamente furiosos con kakashi

-detente de hacer alguna estupidez sensei pervertido-dice naruto furiosamente-mi sasuke necesita descansar-no que tu vengas con tu idioteces-de tu estúpido icha icha

-pero naruto-decía el peli plateado maliciosamente- mi icha icha-podría ayudarte a ti y a sasuke kun –cuando ustedes lo necesiten

-¡kakashi¡-exclamaba furiosamente la quinta hokage

Al parecer solamente naruto noto como su teme se estremeció a la "broma" de kakashi, abrazo a sasuke, tratando de tranquilizarlo

-ya teme todo está bien-susurraba el rubio al oído de su uchiha-todo está bien-kakashi es un idiota-no quiso hacerte sentir incomodo-por favor teme

-rayos lo siento sasuke no fue mi intención-decía kakashi lamentándose por su estupidez

-kakashi-dice fríamente la rubia-piensa las cosas dos veces ante de decirlas-mi gaki tiene razón-sasuke necesita descansar-no un recordatorio de lo que vivió con esa maldita serpiente

Kakashi asintió en acuerdo, realmente fue una estupidez lo que hizo, el moreno no quería que su sensei se sintiera más culpable de lo que se siente actualmente

-olvídalo kakashi sé que no era de mala intención-suspiraba tristemente el moreno-además –no es que tu tengas la culpa de lo que yo me convertí con orochimaru

Todos suspiraron profundamente, sasuke físicamente está mejorando, pero mentalmente aun había muchas cosas por hacer. Sobre todo naruto, cada vez más sentía una gran curiosidad por saber la relación de sasuke con esa vil serpiente arrastrada, más aun con el comportamiento sumiso de su teme, nada ni nadie puede justificar el alma destrozada de sasuke uchiha. El rubio juro mentalmente que algún día danzo y él se verían las caras y cuando eso llegue a suceder, ese vil miserable anciano, pagara no solamente por arruinarle la vida. Sino también por destruírsela a su teme, eso es algo que naruto uzumaki jamás perdonara a ese podrido concilio.

-y ahora que haremos?-pregunta iruka

-bueno iruka-dice tsunade-porque no van kakashi, naruto y tú a desayunar en el ichikaru-mientras shizune y yo nos quedamos con sasuke-creo que ino vendrá a visitarlo más adelante

-¡porque yo oba chan¡-se quejaba el rubio-¡yo quiero estar con mi teme¡-kakashi y iruka pueden desayunar juntos-no es que se quejen de todos modos

-¡narutoooooo¡-exclamaban iruka y kakashi a la vez

-kami dame paciencia con este mocoso-murmuraba la hokage-por una vez en tu vida-no puedes obedecerme palo de golf

-pero yo nunca sigo tus órdenes a pie de la letra oba chan-dice el rubio-que te hace suponer-que esta vez te hare caso

-ahora es oficial yo mato este mocoso-dice la anciana rubia lanzándose a golpear a naruto

-naruto por favor-dice sasuke intentando salvarle la vida a su dobe-ve con iruka y kakashi-yo estaré bien dobe-no te preocupes-es más luego que desayunes-regresa conmigo

-¡pero teme quiero quedarme contigo¡-se volvía a quejar el rubio-¡acaso no quieres que me quede contigo sasuke¡

-¡por supuesto que quiero que te quedes conmigo naruto¡-exclamaba el moreno-hemos estado 3 años separado dobe-quiero estar contigo cada día de mi vida-pero no quiero que te enferme por mi culpa-por favor dobe-no vas a dejar de comer ramen por mi o si

-¡rameeeeeeennnn¡-exclamaba felizmente el rubio-como se me puede olvidar comer ramen-está bien kakashi sensei-iruka sensei-vámonos ya por favor

Todos volvieron a suspirar profundamente, nadie podía con la obsesión de naruto uzumaki por el ramen ni siquiera sasuke uchiha. El moreno no sabía si molestarse con eso, pero antes que digiera cualquier cosa, naruto lo abrazo fuertemente

-vendré rápidamente teme-sonreía naruto a su moreno-al igual que tu-no quiero vivir un día más sin ti sasuke teme-te amo demasiado teme

-te amo también usuratonkachi-sonreia felizmente el moreno.

Entretanto precisamente en el ichikaru, ino, shikamaru se reunieron con chouji, su sensei kurenai, además de algunos de los otros 9 novatos, como kiba,shino, neji, ten ten, afortunadamente para ellos no estaban ni sakura, sai o los hermanos subaku, lo cual para la rubia kunoichi no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-¡bueno definitivamente han pasado muchas cosas desde el regreso del uchiha¡-exclamaba kiba

-así es-dice kurenai-sinceramente fuimos muy injustos con ese chico-ahora el pobre niño está sufriendo todo un martirio

-pero lo que no entiendo es porque hasta ahora sasuke aguanto todo ese infierno con ese pedófilo sensei-dice shino seriamente

-como lo dijimos antes fue por naruto-suspira ino-claro que enfrentarse a itachi-tenía algo que ver también-pero sasuke kun seguía vigilado por los ancianos-era imposible regresar hasta ahora

-eso es verdad ino-dice shikamaru-sasuke regreso sin ninguna vigilancia alguna-tal vez-el miserable de danzo-planifico el regreso de sasuke a konoha

-hey chicos-dice neji-nosotros estamos un poco perdido aquí-pero sinceramente queremos ayudar al uchiha-si nos explican mejor por favor

Kurenai y los demás asintieron en acuerdo con neji, si ellos iban ayudar al uchiha necesitaban toda la información posible. Ino, shikamaru y chouji suspiraron profundamente, mientras sakura y sai no estén presentes muchos mejor para ellos. Iban hablar cuando naruto , con kakashi y iruka se acercaron a el

-¡naruto que diablos estás haciendo aquí¡-exclamaba furiosamente la rubia-¡no se supone que tienes que cuidar a sasuke kun¡

-baja la voz ino-susurraba el rubio a ino-se supone que nadie-debe saber que sasuke-está en el hospital-además- oba chan y shizune están con mi teme-y el propio teme-me pidió que viniera a desayunar-después de eso-volveré de nuevo al hospital

-lo siento-suspira la rubia-bueno y como está el-porque ayer tenías una cara naruto-estabas como si hubiese visto un fantasma

-es cierto que paso con sasuke?-pregunto shikamaru-porque seguramente fue por el-que tu tenías ese estado naruto

-así es chicos-suspira el rubio-dennos espacios- a nuestros sensei y a mí-para explicarle mejor a todos-acerca de lo que le paso a mi teme

Entre todos unieron dos mesas largas, y prácticamente cabían todos, algo incomodos , pero en fin todos reunidos para saber que le paso al uchiha.

-ustedes cuando se fueron del hospital-dice seriamente naruto-saben perfectamente que-sasuke estaba mal-sobre todo mentalmente hablando

-así es naruto-dice seriamente kurenai-sinceramente ver a sasuke-desear morirse-es algo que nunca podré olvidar

-ni yo-suspiraba tristemente el rubio-jamás borrare la imagen de mi teme-pidiéndome-que lo mate-que acabe con su sufrimiento-después de eso chicos-sasuke empeoro-entro nuevamente en coma-estaba tan mal-que oba chan-creía que él no pasaría la noche

Y hubo un silencio mortal en el ichikaru, hasta que kiba nuevamente hablo

-pero el despertó nuevamente naruto-dice kiba-no estarías así-sin el uchiha no hubiese despertado

-estas en lo cierto kiba-sonríe naruto-iruka vino a avisarme-pero chicos ustedes-saben lo denso que soy- al principio no lo entendí

-**denso no kit idiota querrás decir-**dice el zorro de las 9 colas

-"_¡cállate kyuubi¡ se me hacía raro que estuviera en silencio por tanto tiempo-_dice el rubio fríamente a su inquilino.

En fin naruto-dice neji-que paso después con sasuke?

-fui a verlo neji-sonreía alegremente el rubio-mi teme estaba totalmente despierto-sin fiebre alguna-él y yo hablamos-y él sabe todo de todo-es decir lo de los ambus-y la razón del porque me case con hinata.

-y supongo que sasuke te odia-dice shikamaru

-no shika-dice chouji-yo estuve ahí-y que crees-sasuke perdono totalmente a naruto-es más no lo odia-y creo que nunca podrá hacerlo.

-¡queeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman kurenai y los demás con la excepción de iruka y kakashi

-chicos-dice naruto-si les soy sincero-a mí me sorprendió mas el gesto de mi teme-no me merezco su perdón-mas ni siquiera su amor-pero de veras-incluso el propio kyuubi se sorprendió de que mi teme no me odie-por eso no dejare pasar esta oportunidad-voy a mostrarle mi amor a mi teme-me voy a dedicar a hacer feliz a mi sasuke-cueste lo que me cueste

-me alegro enormemente de escuchar eso naruto-suspira ino-pero aún tenemos un problema-que hacemos con danzo-él va detrás de sasuke kun- a como dé lugar quiere-acabar con el

-que se quede sentado entonces ino-dice fríamente el rubio-esta vez-nadie me impedirá-proteger a mi teme de –esos mal nacidos ancianos del estúpido concilio

-sasuke permanecerá 4 semanas en el barrio uchiha-dice seriamente kakashi-eso nos debe dar algo de tiempo-para pensar cómo proteger a sasuke de lo que viene-porque naruto y chicos entiendan una cosa-si sasuke llega a esa cárcel-nadie podrá salvarlo-ni siquiera el poder de kyuubi

Todos asintieron en acuerdo, mientras que naruto pensaba que cada vez más había algo que se interpone entre él y su teme, cuando eran niños, era la arrogancia de sasuke, contra su obsesión por sakura, ahora esto, tiene que hacer algo, él no puede dejar que le quiten a su uchiha nuevamente, no ahora que finalmente ellos están juntos.

Mientras tanto de regreso a la habitación de sasuke en el hospital de konoha, el joven moreno finalmente estaba descansando, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, sabia por medio de la hokage, que karin, suigetsu y juugo estaban bien, y que ino, shikamaru y chouji, estaban siempre al pendiente de ellos. Sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en su vida, puede decir que tiene amigos de verdad, personas que lo cuidan y lo aceptan por lo que es, personas a los cuales no tiene que pretender ser fuerte o inmune a todo a su alrededor, personas que solamente conocen al verdadero sasuke uchiha. Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos que casi no siente que alguien toca la puerta, lo que le parece sumamente extraño, ya que solamente tsunade, shizune y kakashi son las personas autorizadas a entrar a la habitación. Claro ahora también naruto puede entrar, pero el rubio ni siquiera con autorización entra, es más, naruto entra como si fuera su propia casa, por lo tanto el joven uchiha tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

-adelante-dice temeroso el joven uchiha

En ese momento sasuke uchiha estaba más allá de sin palabras, totalmente sorprendidos, en ver primeramente que no solamente era una persona, sino a tres personas, y esas personas eran 2 hombres y una mujer rubia. Sus nombres eran kankuro temari y….

-¡subaku no gaara¿-exclamaba totalmente en shock el uchiha

-nos vemos nuevamente uchiha-dice fríamente gaara-lastima para ti-que sea en-estas circunstancias

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí kage de suna?-pregunta fríamente sasuke

-vine a visitar a un amigo-decía maliciosamente el peli rojo-o es que tú y yo no somos-amigos uchiha

-¡ja¡-decía sarcásticamente el moreno-no me hagas reír gaara-tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos-así que ve directo al grano-y dime que haces aquí

-es verdad seré directo como tú lo deseas uchiha-dice fríamente gaara-vine aquí por naruto-quiero que hablemos sobre el

-¿Qué tiene que ver naruto en esto?-pregunta el moreno confundido

-tiene mucho que ver uchiha-decía fríamente el peli rojo-porque yo quiero que te separes de el-quiero que jamás vuelvas a ver a naruto uzumaki

-¡queeeeeeeee¡-exclama sorprendido sasuke-tienes que estar bromeando gaara-quien te crees que eres-no eres nadie-para decidir por mí-y sobre todo por naruto-he pasado mucho tiempo sin el dobe-no renunciare a el-por ti-ni por nadie

-pero se te olvida una cosa uchiha-decía seriamente el kage-tienes tus días contados en konoha-o nadie te ha dicho que serás trasladado a la cárcel ruoshini-y tu más que nadie-sabe que en esa carcel-podria pasar cualquier cosa

-porque presiento que tú también firmaste además de los ancianos malditos la orden de mi traslado a esa cárcel-dice fríamente sasuke

-¡felicitaciones uchiha¡-exclamaba fríamente gaara- debo reconocer-que sigues siendo-tan astuto como siempre

Esta reunión no era precisamente amistosa para sasuke, estaba débil tanto física como mentalmente, deseaba que llegara, tsunade, shizune ,su dobe, quien sea, porque con el corazón en la mano, no sabe por cuánto tiempo iba aguantar la prepotencia y frialdad del kage contra su persona.

Mientras tanto de regreso a ichikaru naruto y sus amigos sin saber que sasuke tiene una "visita sorpresa", estaban desayunando más o menos en paz, y continuaban conversando acerca de sasuke uchiha.

-naruto hay algo que tú y los demás tiene que saber-dice seriamente shikamaru

-se trata de sasuke?-pregunta naruto

-así es-dice shikamaru-naruto cuando las veces que ustedes pelearon-te diste cuenta que sasuke no uso todo su chakra contra ti

-a veces pensé en eso shikamaru-dice el rubio seriamente-y ahora que me lo dices-el teme no uso todas sus fuerzas conmigo

-no puedo creer que el uchiha subestime a naruto-dice kiba algo molesto

-eso no es así kiba-dice chouji furioso con kiba-nadie más que sasuke-está orgulloso de lo fuerte que se ha convertido naruto-pero es por otra cosa

-¿Qué otra cosa?-pregunta nuevamente el rubio

-además que no lucho con todas sus fuerzas porque sasuke kun te ama naruto-sonreía ino a naruto-hay otra cosa-cuando ustedes se encontraban-ustedes nunca estuvieron solos-alguien vigilaba a sasuke kun-y no eran ni orochimaru-ni su asistente kabuto

-quien podría vigilar al teme sino eran esos dos miserables-decía el rubio-sino fueron ellos-entonces tendrían que ser…

-los ancianos-dice shikamaru-estas en lo cierto naruto-ellos mismos-en persona-vigilaban cada paso de sasuke-por eso si ustedes no se dieron cuenta-sasuke regreso solo-y eso me da un mal presentimiento

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta kakashi

-quiero decir-suspira shikamaru-que quizás-tal vez-danzo preparo el regreso de sasuke-para tenderle una trampa-y así acabar con la vida de sasuke

Y nadie dijo nada, hubo un silencio sepustral entre ellos, cuando se escuchó a alguien llamando a naruto, este se volteo y suspiro profundamente al ver que se trataba de su esposa hinata hyuga

-¡NARUTO¡ ¡NARUTO¡ ¡NARUTO¡-gritaba fuertemente la heredera hyuga

-que quieres hinata-dice fríamente naruto

-¡como que quiero¡-exclama la morena-no dormiste anoche en casa-soy tu esposa-tengo derecho a preocuparte

-¡jajajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente el rubio-de veras hinata-que lo tuyo no tiene nombre-es que después de lo que me hiciste-ni siquiera tienes vergüenza-entiende que no quiero nada que ver contigo

-ni siquiera koji naruto-dice furiosa la morena-es nuestro hijo-somos una familia naruto-y te guste o no-el maldito uchiha jamás-pero jamás te dará una familia

-**lo dije antes y lo digo de nuevo kit las mosquitas muertas son de las peor-**dice un muy furioso kyuubi

Y naruto nuevamente estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su inquilino, respira varias veces para calmarse y evitar hacer una locura con hinata..pero se sorprendió al ver que chouji se estaba riendo

-¿de qué te ríes chouji?-pregunto naruto-esto no es nada gracioso

-¡jajajajaja¡-ríe chouji-claro que es gracioso naruto-la señorita aquí presente-dice que sasuke-no puede darte una familia-que se entere ella y todos aquí-sasuke si puede darte una familia naruto

-¡choujiiiiiiiiii¡-exclamaban furiosamente ino, shikamaru y kakashi a la vez

Chouji los miro de reojo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la "tremenda" metida de pata que hizo…

-¡mierda¡ ¡mierda¡-exclamaba chouji-creo que naruto no debería saber eso verdad

-¡te parece chouji¡-dice sarcásticamente chouji

Naruto estaba en shock con esta nueva información de su teme, pero sabía que la única persona que podría aclararle sus dudas era nada más y nada menos que su "inquilino"

-_kyuubi tú sabes algo no es así?-pregunta el rubio a su inquilino_

_-_**así es kit, hasta que llegó la hora de contarte porque cuido al uchiha como lo hago mocoso**-dice seriamente el zorro de 9 colas-**esto tiene que ver con mi amistad con la madre de sasuke naruto-aun no puedo decirte nada de eso-hasta que el uchiha y tu finalmente estén juntos-pero quiero que-me escuches perfectamente kit-lo que te diré es serio-y tú me conoces- de pie a cabeza-no son muchas veces que yo soy serio-pero cuando lo soy-es porque tengo una razón de la misma**

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio ante la seriedad de su inquilino, pero kyuubi tenía razón, cada vez que él se comporta tranquilo y sobrio, es porque algo importante va a pasar, así que sea lo que sea que oculta su teme ,él tiene derecho de saberlo

-_está bien kyu-dice naruto-te escucho perfectamente-dime que pasa con mi teme_

-**aquí vamos kit**-dice seriamente kyuubi-**en el mundo de los humanos y demonios naruto-existen todo tipos de cosas-poderes-magia-fuerza-de todos-pero también hay humanos especiales- algunas mujeres son miko-son únicas-porque controlan tanto humanos-como a nosotros los bijues-de hecho las mikos son nuestras guardianas-por así decirlo-en cuanto los hombres-algunos suelen ser doncel kit-ellos son especiales-porque son los únicos hombres capaces de procrear mocoso-y sasuke es uno de ellos-lo que quiero decirte kit-es que tu uchiha-nuestro uchiha es un doncel**

Naruto estaba totalmente en shock, no pensaba que lo que dijo su inquilino, fuese verdad, pero el propio chouji confirma lo que dijo kyuubi, además esa sería la razón primordial de porque danzo está desesperado por acabar con su uchiha

-_no puedo creerlo kyuubi-decía el rubio totalmente sorprendido-mi teme es un doncel-podemos tener una familia-no estaríamos solos nunca más-es una bendición para ambos-pero temo kyu-que esa ha sido la razón de la inmensa tristeza de mi sasuke_

_-_**kit creo que tiene razón es más ese es el motivo del desastre del uchiha-**suspira tristemente el zorro demonio-**kit ahora que sabes esto-te diré algo más-cuando el uchiha fue violado por esos malditos ambus-él había sufrido una perdida mocoso-sasuke sufrió un aborto ante de que lo violaran**

**-**_¡queeeeeeeee¡-exclamaba totalmente sorprendido naruto_

_-_**es verdad kit cuando tú lo abrazaste sentí sus emociones ,además de su olor-**decía kyuubi**-aún se siente bajo para ti-siente que no te merece-se siente sucio-indigno-así que hay un camino largo para recuperarlo mocoso-y el aroma-….esa maldita serpiente aún está en su piel kit**

**-**_¡esa maldita serpiente¡-exclamaba furiosamente naruto¡-ojala que se pudra en el infierno¡-pero esto hace que ame más a mi teme kyu-luchare más que nunca por el-poco a poco le devolveré su orgullo y su dignidad-y cuando eso suceda kyu-finalmente sasuke y yo tendremos una familia_

**-así es mocoso-**sonríe el demonio de 9 colas-**el uchiha solamente quiere tener una familia contigo naruto-de eso no lo dudes-pero hay que ir con él con calma kit-él te necesita más que nunca-además de que danzo-se ha convertido en una dura piedra en el camino**

**-**_tienes razón bola de pelos-dice firmemente el rubio-pero ese anciano-se llevara la sorpresa de su vida-si cree que ya tiene a mi teme en su poder-lo juro-que protegeré a sasuke-contra quien sea-y como se lo dije a la mama de mi teme-si me tengo que enfrentar a mi propia aldea por mi uchiha-entonces que así sea_

Kyuubi sonrió por la determinación de naruto , su contenedor mayormente es un idiota, pero incluso un demonio como el ,no duda de la capacidad de su contenedor de luchar por lo que quiere. Naruto por su parte nuevamente volvió a la normalidad, para encontrarse que todos estaban preocupados por el

-naruto está bien-pregunta hinata

-si estoy bien o no-dice fríamente naruto-no es tu problema hinata-ya no somos nada-así que por favor lárgate

-no no lo hare naruto-dice firmemente la morena-te amo-y tú también me amas-sé que cometí un error-pero no es que no se pueda perdonar

Nadie podría creer lo que estaba viendo, es que con toda claridad hinata hyuga se estaba superando así misma, naruto no se contuvo más, iba a poner su lugar a su esposa, de una vez, para que entienda en esa cabeza dura que tiene, que él nunca la amo, y al quien ama realmente es a sasuke uchiha.

-¡jajajajaja¡-ríe nuevamente el rubio-hinata sigues soñando o que-yo amo a sasuke-siempre lo ame-incluso sin saber la verdad-por favor no te humilles más-cuando estaba contigo-pensé en el-cuando te bese-pensaba en el-cuando me acostaba contigo-me acostaba pensando en el hinata-nunca estuviste-ni estarás en mi vida

-¡CALLATE¡ ¡CALLATE NARUTO¡-gritaba histéricamente-estas mintiendo-mientes-porque naruto-porque me mientes-tú me amas-siempre me lo has dicho

-en este año y medio de esta falsa solo te lo dije una vez-suspiraba el rubio-y obviamente estaba mintiendo-así que ya deja el teatro hinata-por favor

La hyuga solamente lloraba fuertemente en medio de ichikaru, mientras ino decidió aclarar su inquietud con naruto

-naruto chouji…el..no quería decir-tartamudeaba ino

-lo que dijo chouji es verdad-dice naruto sorprendiendo a ino-kyuubi me confirmo todo-además anteriormente él me dijo-que mi teme es especial-y ahora sé porque

-¿y ahora que naruto?-pregunta kakashi

-bueno kakashi, ino, shikamaru, chouji-dice seriamente naruto-sin ánimos de ofender-pero sé que-ni siquiera ustedes-saben que realmente paso con mi teme-conozco a mi uchiha perfectamente-y sé que él está ocultando algo más –y tiene que ver con lo que nosotros sabemos-mi teme ha sufrido más de lo que imaginamos-por eso lo averiguare-aunque sé que de un momento a otro-todos sabremos la verdad

-tiene razón naruto-dice shikamaru-será mejor volver con la hokage para averiguar mejor las cosas

Todos entendieron la indirecta incluso kiba, mientras la hyuga estuviera cerca de ellos, no podrían hablar abiertamente sobre el uchiha

-naruto por favor escúchame-imploraba la morena

-ahora no hinata-dice firmemente el rubio-me guste o no-tú y yo-tenemos una conversación pendiente-necesito unos días para aclarar mi mente-después iré a verte

-significa esto naruto que me perdonas?-pregunta ingenuamente la hyuga

-sinceramente hinata-dice fríamente naruto- o de verdad eres tonta-o piensas que yo soy más idiota de lo normal-quieres que hablemos-si o no-que nos reunamos no significa que vuelva contigo-así quieres conversar sí o no

-te esperare…naruto kun..te daré tiempo-tartamudea la hyuga

-vámonos chicos-dice naruto-no tenemos más tiempo que perder aquí

Y así se fueron dejaron a una hyuga totalmente desconsolada mientras que en el hospital de konoha con sasuke…

-que pasa uchiha te comieron la lengua los ratones-sonríe maliciosamente gaara

-¡WOW el kage de suna sonríe eso es un milagro¡-exclamaba sarcásticamente el moreno-sé que soy un frio bastardo-pero sinceramente kage usted me supera-y con creces

Sasuke mentalmente estaba tratando por todos los medios de aguantar a gaara hasta que su rubio llegue, por su parte el comentario del uchiha hizo que el kage de suna , odie más al último sobreviviente del clan uchiha. Definitivamente haría cualquier cosa por separar al uchiha de su naruto, porque sin el uchiha en el mapa, naruto sería totalmente suyo

-escúchame algo uchiha-dice seriamente gaara-amas a naruto

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso gaara?-pregunta el moreno sorprendido

-porque naruto es mi amigo-dice gaara-así que respóndeme amas o no a naruto uchiha

-_"si seguro kage"_-pensaba el moreno-_cree que nací ayer gaara-el hecho de que me fui por 3 años-no significa-que no se de tus intenciones con mi naruto-ahora voy a tener que ponerte en tu lugar-kage de suna_

-si amo a naruto y que-dice seriamente el moreno-el dobe es la persona más importante para mi

-si es así entonces dime algo uchiha-dice maliciosamente gaara-como es posible que si ames a naruto-te has dedicado toda tu vida en hacerle daño a naruto

-eso no es así-dice furiosamente

-¡ah no¡-exclamaba el peli rojo¡-dime entonces-porque lo insultas todo el tiempo-lo humillas-haciéndote ver como el mejor de los dos-te fuiste uchiha-lo dejaste-sin importar su dolor-el sufrió mucho por ti bastardo traidor-él quiso morir por ti-sinceramente crees que naruto-podría ser feliz a tu lado

Sasuke no sabía cómo responder a eso ,lamentablemente gaara estaba en lo cierto, él le hizo mucho daño a naruto, antes de irse a konoha, pero solamente quería llamar su atención , ya que este, estaba más que obsesionado por sakura haruno

-yo solamente quería llamar su atención-suspiraba tristemente el moreno-siempre he querido a naruto-desde que nos conocimos en el puente-siendo pequeños-él estaba obsesionado con sakura-honestamente estaba celoso-pero nunca quise hacerle daño a naruto-lo amo demasiado para lastimarlo-en cuanto a irme de konoha-él sabe porque me fui

-en serio uchiha-dice el peli rojo-debo felicitarte-además de ser un asesino-no creí nunca que sea un actor-eres bueno – a tal punto que engatusaste a naruto-dime uchiha en esta semana que llevas aquí-ya llevaste a naruto a tu cama

Y hubo un silencio en la habitación ni siquiera temari y kankuro los hermanos del kage ,podrían creer que su hermano fuera tan cruel y despiadado contra una persona. Sasuke estaba en shock, porque todas las personas piensan que es una puta

-"_quizás porque lo soy"-_pensaba tristemente el moreno, que rompió a llorar sin importar que los hermanos del desierto lo miraran , empezó a temblar fuertemente

-¡PIENSAN QUE QUISE ESTO¡-lloraba fuertemente el moreno-¡CREEN QUE ES FELIZ VIVIR CON OROCHIMARU¡-¡SOY UNA PUTA Y QUE¡-¡ESTAN FELICES¡

Los gritos de desesperación fueron escuchados por tsunade y shizune

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?-pregunta fríamente la hokage

-tsunade oka san-llora fuertemente el moreno a ver a la hokage

La rubia no duda ni un segundo y abraza fuertemente al moreno

-shhhhh tranquilo sasuke estoy aquí-susurra la rubia al odio de sasuke

-snif..soy una puta oka san-llora más fuerte el uchiha-snif…snif—porque itachi-no me mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad-snif..snif..snif…

-¡sasukeeee¡-exclamaba sorprendida tsunade

-nuevamente se puede saber ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunta furiosa shizune-¿Qué demonios le hicieron a sasuke kun?

-nosotros no le hicimos nada-dice fríamente el kage-solamente que no le gusta-que le digan ciertas verdades

-shizune busca a naruto-dice oscuramente tsunade-sasuke está intentando encerrarse nuevamente-necesitamos al gaki urgentemente

Shizune ni siquiera titubeo cuando salio rápidamente de la habitación buscando a naruto..mientras tsunade miro fríamente a los 3 ninjas del desierto

-escúchame bien kage de suna-dice fríamente la hokage-no me importa un comino-iniciar una 3 o cuarta guerra ninja-pero si mi palo de golf y yo-perdemos a sasuke-te juro que toda mi vida-mi gaki y yo-la dedicaremos a destruir la tuya por completo

Exteriormente gaara no se inmuto, internamente era otra cosa, sabe que cuando naruto vea al uchiha en ese estado, seguramente lo odiara , el no creía que las cosas se salieran de su control, pero al parecer es exactamente lo que paso. Shizune no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque por suerte, el rubio estaba entrando con sus amigos

-¡naruto gracias a kami que llegaste¡-exclamaba la asistente de la hokage

-¿Qué paso shizune-neechan?-pregunta el rubio-paso algo con mi teme

-gaara..gaara está aquí-dice shizune recuperando el aliento

Pero naruto al escuchar el nombre de gaara no lo pensó dos veces, salio corriendo hacia la habitación de su teme

-¡oba chan¡ ¡oba chan¡-gritaba el rubio desesperado-dime que tiene mi teme

-naruto ayúdame-dice tsunade firmemente-sasuke está mal-está tratando de encerrarse nuevamente en su mente-y gaki-sabes que si él lo logra-lo perderemos para siempre

Naruto rápidamente tomo acción de una vez, abrazando fuertemente a su uchiha, que temblaba descontroladamente, además su mirada se estaba perdiendo rápidamente

-sasuke sasuke escúchame teme-suplicaba el rubio-no te vayas teme-no te encierres-vuelve por favor mi amor-quédate conmigo sasuke

-na…na..naruto-decia el moreno reaccionado de su ataque de panico

-¡sasuke¡-exclamaba feliz y aliviado el rubio-gracias a kami volviste teme-no me asuste así de nuevo amor-no sé qué haría sin ti-si te pierdo nuevamente

-lo siento Naru-llora el moreno en los brazos de su rubio

-shhhhh tranquilo amor estoy aquí-susurraba el rubio al oído del moreno-nadie te hará daño estando conmigo-te lo aseguro teme

-naru te puedo preguntar algo-dice el moreno más calmado

-pregunta lo que quieras mi sasuke-dice el rubio dulcemente a su uchiha

-¿crees que yo soy una puta dobe?-pregunta tímidamente el moreno

Naruto se sorprendió de que el teme hiciera semejante pregunta, esperaba que gaara no tuviera que ver en eso, porque si no sinceramente suna se quedara sin kage, pero para su suerte, tsunade se lo confirmo

-shizune y yo dejamos descansar a sasuke a solas un momento-suspiraba tristemente la rubia hokage-luego escuchamos gritos de sasuke-y nos encontramos con la belleza del kage de suna

Naruto miro fríamente al kage, le iba a preguntar que le hizo a su teme, pero precisamente tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con su sasuke

-teme-dice seriamente el rubio-tú no eres ninguna puta-ni nada por el estilo-entendiste-para mí siempre serás-mi arrogante bastardo y sobre todo mi teme-te amo por quien eres sasuke-lo que paso con orochimaru y kabuto-no es tu culpa-en todo caso es mía-por no protegerte-y evitar todo tu sufrimiento-no merezco que me ames como lo haces sasuke-pero dedicare cada día de mi vida-para demostrarte todo mi amor por ti sasuke teme

-tu si sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor usuratonkachi-sonreia el moreno a su rubio

-que te puedo decir teme-sonríe el rubio-ese es mi trabajo

-dime que todo ya paso naruto-dice kakashi llegando con los demás

-no kakashi-dice fríamente el rubio-aquí el kage nos dirá-porque nos honra-con su presencia-no es así subaku no gaara

Todos se estremecieron a la voz profundamente oscura de naruto, al parecer gaara agoto la paciencia del uzumaki y eso no era bueno para él, el ninja hiperactivo cuando es bueno, es la persona más gentil y bondadosa del mundo, pero por las malas digamos que la frialdad de itachi uchiha es corta con naruto. Mientras que su demonio se paseaba furioso dentro de la jaula

-**lo siento mucho shukalu-**murmuraba el demonio para sí mismo**-pero el imbécil de tu contenedor-se está buscando lo que no se le ha perdido-está agotando la paciencia de mi kit y el mío propio-así que ora a kami shukalu-porque hermanito será precisamente mi mocoso que acabe con tu contenedor si sigue siendo imbécil-nadie se mete con nuestro uchiha-y vive para contarlo**

-qué quieres que te diga naruto-dice fríamente gaara

-no se gaara cualquier cosa-dice sarcásticamente-como por ejemplo-que rayos haces aquí-y que le hiciste a mi teme

-naruto ya estoy bien-medio sonreía el moreno a su rubio

-sasuke ambos sabemos que no lo está-suspiraba profundamente naruto-deja de protegerme amor-por protegerme es que has sido lastimado profundamente-y es algo que nunca me perdonare-así que no finjas que está bien teme

-está bien naruto no fingiré mas-dice sasuke-pero no prometo no protegerte dobe-sabes bien-que ese es mi trabajo

Naruto beso la frente de sasuke y sonrió feliz de verdad al saber que su teme le devolvió la jugada, pero tenía que ponerle punto y final a gaara antes que ocurra algo más irremediable que afecte a su teme.

-naruto sakura y sai me dijeron que él estaba aquí-dice fríamente el kage-solo quería conversar con el-dejarle claro algunas cosas-y te sorprenderás de lo que él me dijo

-y según tu que te dijo mi teme?-pregunto el rubio sabiendo que gaara le iba a mentir

-que tú eres tan ingenuo por creer aun en el-dice maliciosamente el peli rojo-que jamás te quiso-y nunca te querrás-que solamente eres un arma para el-después de todo eres el contenedor de kyuubi-sino me crees pregúntale a mis hermanos

-así es naruto-sonríe maliciosamente-dijo que solamente quiere utilizarte por el poder de ese demonio

-de verdad-dice kankuro-crees que alguien como el uchiha puede amar a alguien

Todos en la habitación estaba sumamente furiosos, ino sino fuera por shikamaru ya estuviera mandando al infierno a temari, tsunade y shizune igualmente querían matar a esos 3 que por ser las personas más importantes de suna, no le da derecho a mentir sobre sasuke. Pero nadie ni el mismo gaara vio que naruto libero una de las colas de kyuubi con facilidad. Nadie quería salir de la habitación todos directa o indirectamente querían ver como naruto le daba la paliza de su vida al kage de suna.

-na..na..naruto-decia sasuke tartamudeando

-**no uchiha lo siento no soy el mocoso de mi contenedor soy kyuubi-**dice el zorro de 9 colas

Sasuke uso su sharigan para ver el verdadero aspecto del zorro demonio

-wow kyuubi a pesar del tiempo sigues tan hermoso como siempre-decía sasuke sonriendo sinceramente al demonio

Todos estaban en shock incluyendo a gaara, más al ver al zorro kyuubi por primera vez en siglos totalmente sonrojado

-**gracias sasuke-**decía el demonio sonrojado-**pero no creo que me lo merezco**

**-**¡claro que si kyuubi¡-exclamaba felizmente el moreno-conozco al verdadero kyuubi-y sé que es más de lo que aparenta

-_¡ese es mi teme¡-dice el rubio saltando de alegría en su jaula-es una bendición para nosotros kyuubi-tener a sasuke en nuestras vidas_

-**por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo mocoso-**sonreía el demonio

-ahora que pretendes kyuubi-dice fríamente gaara

-**¡que que pretendo mapache¡-**exclama kyuubi-**pretendo imbécil-cumplir la promesa que te hice anteriormente-nadie se mete con sasuke uchiha-estando yo presente-entendiste cabeza de fosforo-esto es por el mocoso y por mi**

Y el demonio agarro a gaara como lo hizo con sai antes, solamente que uso su cola para exprimir a gaara que se estaba quejando por quedar sin aire

-¡hagan algo¡-exclamaba temari temerosa por su hermano-uchiha es tu culpa-desde que llegaste-solamente causas problemas-feliz ahora bastardo traidor

Sasuke agacho la cabeza, lo que enfureció más al zorro demonio que evidentemente ejerció más presión en el kage. Ino por su parte se enfureció nuevamente contra temari

-¡

cállate peli teñida¡-exclamaba furiosamente la rubia kunoichi-esto no es culpa de sasuke kun-tu hermano es un idiota al meterse con el mate del zorro demonio-él está en todo su derecho en defender a su mate como tal

Silencio total en la habitación del hospital. Incluso más allá de konoha

-ino como que su mate-decía sasuke sonrojado-ni siquiera estoy seguro-de que el dobe y yo estemos juntos

Ni hablar que cierto ninja hiperactivo perdió toda su alegría a escuchar a ino

-"_oye ino que diablos te pasa sasuke es mío-dice furiosamente el rubio-es solamente mío-no lo comparto con nadie-ni mucho menos-con el estúpido bola de pelos"_

Kyuubi no se inmuto al insulto de su contenedor, es que muy profundamente disfruta de lo lindo molestar hasta hacer rabiar a su contenedor. Y prueba de ello lo que está punto de hacer

-**hey yamanaka-**dice kyuubi llamando a ino que se voltea a verlo

-**creo que este es el inicio de una bella amistad-**sonrió maliciosamente el demonio

_-¡KYUUBIIIIIIIIIIII¡-_grita fuertemente su contenedor

En fin naruto decidió tomar el control de su cuerpo, soltando al suelo el cuerpo de gaara

-él está vivo-dice fríamente naruto-pero la próxima vez-que lastime a mi teme-no tendrá tanta suerte-por muy kage que sea-naruto uzumaki-no permitirá que nadie toque lo que es suyo

Sasuke se sonrojo a ese comentario

-como que tuyo dobe-decía el moreno sonrojado

-porque es la verdad-dice naruto como si fuera obvio

.supongo que tienes razón usuratonkachi-dice el moreno sonriendo a naruto

-bueno yo llevare a estos al otro lado del hospital-dice shizune-más tarde vengo

-gracias shizune-sonríe sasuke

-de nada sasuke kun-sonríe la peli castaño-cualquier cosa por ti

Así se llevó a temari, kankuro y un gaara inconsciente

-algo me dice que esos tres no se quedaran tan tranquilos después de esto-suspira kakashi

-¡no me importa¡-exclama firmemente el rubio-nadie se mete con mi teme-y se sale con la suya

-es verdad-dice ino-no tienen derecho de lastimar a sasuke como lo hicieron-tsunade cuando trasladan a sasuke kun a su casa

-bueno creo-sonríe la hokage-que hoy es más que perfecto para que sasuke vuelva a su casa-que te parece sasuke

-me parece bien tsunade oka san-sonríe el moreno-me gustaría ver de nuevo a mis amigos- y estar en mi casa-irónicamente me hará sentir mucho mejor

-qué bueno teme-sonríe naruto-y yo estaré ahí contigo-esos ambus ni nadie-puede impedir que me quede con mi teme oba chan

-no palo de golf-sonríe tsunade-yo arregle eso-cualquiera de nosotros podemos quedarnos con sasuke

-¡qué bueno tsunade sama¡-exclamaba felizmente ino-porque tengo una idea para hacer-sentir mejor a sasuke kun

A sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con solo imaginarse lo que está pensando su amiga kunoichi, suspiro profundamente no puede decir que no a ella, y algo le dice que su dobe estará de acuerdo a cualquier idea loca de ino

-¡dime que piensas hacer ino¡-exclamaba felizmente el rubio-dime que hare cualquier cosa por mi teme-hare lo que sea para que mi sasuke sonría nuevamente-dime ino-por favor

Y efectivamente como pensó su rubio hiperactivo estaba a un millón de voltio de alegría y entusiasmo, y no es que se queje de eso, es mas es una de las cosas que ama de naruto, pero simplemente cuando su dobe esta así significa un desastre total lo que viene.

-que quieres hacer ino-dice el moreno suspirando con resignación

-una fiesta sasuke kun-dice alegremente la rubia kunoichi-sasuke uchiha es hora de que tengas una fiesta oficial por tu regreso a konoha-que tal

Continuara…


	14. la noche fria en el barrio uchiha

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

Sasuke uchiha suspiro profundamente, mientra espera que la quinta hokage de konoha tsunade, lo traslade finalmente al barrio uchiha. El joven estaba solo en su habitación, debido a que sus compañeros de equipo, incluyendo a su dobe naruto uzumaki, se fueron para preparar todo acerca de una fiesta que su amiga ino yamanaka quiere hacerle por su regreso a la villa de la hoja, él no estaba de ánimos de fiesta ni nada por el estilo, pero su amiga rubia ha hecho todo por él, que lo menos que merece un desaire de él, además que su rubio hiperactivo estaba muy emocionado de ayudar alegrarle un poco su estadía aquí, y sinceramente él no tenía corazón para decirle no a naruto, aunque honestamente él nunca ha podido decirle no a su dobe. En ese instante kakashi y iruka entraron en la habitación trayéndole una vestimenta nueva, parecida a la que uso cuando pertenecía al team 7. Una camisa sin mangas azul eléctrico, unas bermudas cortas blancas, además de un cinturón para sostener su katana.

-bueno sasuke kun-dice iruka-creo que esta vestimenta es la más adecuada para ti

-gracias iruka sensei-sonrie el moreno-será que kakashi y usted-pueden ayudarme a levantarme-para cambiarme por favor

-por supuesto sasuke kun-sonríe iruka-vera que las cosas-serán mucho mejor para ti y para naruto-a desde hoy en adelante

Sasuke solamente le sonrió a su antiguo maestro de la academia y asintió en acuerdo para no preocupar a iruka o al propio kakashi. Pero por dentro él no estaba seguro de nada, primeramente con lo que paso con orochimaru, el ya no se siente el mismo de antes, ante era muy seguro de sí mismo, ahora duda de todo a su alrededor. No solamente eso, aquí en konoha a pesar que algunas personas saben la verdad de su huida de la villa, siempre lo verán como el traidor de konoha, el paria, el desertor, ninja renegado, y el cada vez más se siente débil ante este hecho. Y para completar su martirio tiene que enfrentar a gaara, hinata, sakura y sai por el amor de su dobe, porque él no es ningún tonto, sabe perfectamente que la heredera del clan hyuga no se quedara tan tranquila, hará lo que sea por recuperar a naruto. Sakura sonríe sarcásticamente esa chica lo odia porque él nunca lo quiso, que problema tiene ella en no aceptar que él es gay, sinceramente lo bueno de todo, que a ella él no le debe absolutamente nada, la rechazo desde un principio allá ella que se pintó un paisaje que no existe. En cuanto a gaara y sai, el kage le confirmo sus sospechas de que tiene sentimientos por su dobe, y su copia barata, digamos que ese ambu, nunca oculto su odio hacia él, por su usurantokachi. Suspira nuevamente, mientra iruka y kakashi lo dejan en el baño para cambiarse, no debe hacerse ilusiones de que su vida va a mejorar, al menos no en corto plazo

-acéptalo sasuke uchiha-murmuraba el moreno para sí mismo-tienes prohibido ser feliz-primero la muerte de tus padres-después ver como esa vil serpiente-te quita- lo más precioso-que cualquier persona puede tener-que es tu inocencia-además de ser utilizado por el a su antojo-es más que claro-que ser uchiha no me ha servido de nada-en todo lo contrario-solamente me ha destruido por completo-y si no fuera por mi naruto-y mis nuevos seres queridos-hace tiempo-yo mismo –hubiese acabado-con mi martirio

Lo que el joven moreno no sabía es que sus dos sensei escucharon perfectamente lo que dijo. Ambos suspiraron tristemente, el joven no se acerca al pequeño niño que era el más fuerte del team 7, que a pesar de que el niño gritaba que deseaba ser fuerte para vengar a su clan matando a su hermano mayor itachi uchiha, kakashi sabia mejor que eso, el niño solamente se auto defendía a sí mismo, de la soledad que siempre la acompaño. Esa es una de las tantas cosas que comparte con naruto, pero naruto a pesar de recibir el odio del pueblo por ser sencillamente el contenedor de kyuubi, tuvo al menos a iruka y saratobi con él, en cambio sasuke nunca tuvo a su lado a alguien que lo apoyara, le confortara, que lo abrazara. El propio sasuke reconoce que él fue frio desde la niñez, pero ahora en su estado actual, tanto kakashi como iruka, no pueden justificar de ninguna manera, que ningún adulto superviso la vida de sasuke, que toda konoha dio por sentado que el moreno por ser uchiha era perfecto, cuando estaba muy lejos de serlo.

-supongo que hay mucho que hacer con sasuke kun kakashi-suspira profundamente iruka

-así es delfín-suspira el peli plateado-hasta que no nos enteremos-exactamente de lo que le-paso a sasuke con orochimaru-no seremos de mucha ayuda-aunque yo estaré siempre con el-no lo dejare nuevamente

-¿crees que solamente su convivencia con ese pedófilo es la causante de esto kakashi?-pregunta seriamente iruka-o tal vez hay más de que nos estamos enterados

-iruka-dice kakashi-recuerdas que ino, shikamaru y yo-le gritamos a chouji-por haber sido imprudente-cuando estábamos en el ichikaru-haciendo que naruto se enterara-de algo que no debería ser

-si me di cuenta-dice iruka-del nerviosismo de ustedes-que es lo que le ocultaron a naruto-porque por lo que vi naruto-incluso kyuubi sabía algo de eso-supongo que tiene que ver con sasuke kun

-tiene mucho que ver delfín-susurraba kakashi-es más mi sasuke kun-no sabe-que tsunade sama y yo-estamos enterados de uno de sus secretos más importante-pero eso tú y lo demás-probablemente lo sabrán esta noche

-¿y que va a pasar esta noche kakashi?-pregunta iruka

-bueno iruka-suspira el peli plateado-además de "celebrar" el regreso de sasuke a konoha-nuestro rubio no se quedara tan tranquilo-conoces a naruto perfectamente-el hará que su "novio"-le cuente toda la verdad-créenme-de alguna forma u otra-sasuke no tiene opción de revelar su pasado con orochimaru

-si lo pones de esa forma kakashi-dice el moreno sarcásticamente..saliendo del baño vestido con su nueva ropa

-¡sasuke kun¡-exclamaba sorprendido el sensei pervertido-no me digas –que escuchaste-todo lo que-mi delfín y yo conversamos

Tanto sasuke como iruka lo miraron fríamente…

-ehhhhh…como ambos me miran obviamente escuchaste todo sasuke kun-dice kakashi nervioso

-realmente kakashi-dice sasuke fríamente-no responderé a eso..

-sasuke mírame por favor-pide iruka a sasuke

El moreno se acerca a su ex sensei

-sé que tienes razones de estar molesto-dice iruka-sé que no quieres hablar todavía de lo que te paso con esa serpiente-pero sasuke kun-tarde o temprano-la verdad va a salir a la luz-así como supimos de tu inocencia-así debemos saber lo que te hizo orochimaru-en especial naruto-debe saberlo

-¡lo se iruka sensei¡-exclamaba el moreno-es mas aunque no lo crea-yo siento-que de alguna u otra forma-al contar lo que me paso-sería mejor para mí-además si ustedes creían que aun tenia-mi orgullo uchiha-bájense de la nube-porque yo sasuke uchiha –actualmente no conozco-el significado de la palabra-si me escucharon lo que dije en el baño-es cierto-sino fuera por naruto y todos ustedes-yo no estaría vivo en este momento

-¿Qué quieres decir eso teme?-pregunta naruto fríamente entrando a la habitación de sasuke

-¡naruto que estás haciendo aquí¡-exclamaba totalmente sorprendido sasuke

-¡qué crees tú que hago aquí teme¡-exclama sarcásticamente el rubio-estoy aquí-porque mi novio-está en el hospital-y vengo a llevarlo a su casa-así que dime que es lo que acabas de decir sasuke

-¿Cómo que tu novio dobe?-pregunta sonrojado el moreno

-pues así es sasuke uchiha-dice firmemente naruto-sino lo sabias entérate-eres oficialmente mi novio sasuke uchiha-y ante que me salga con hinata que esto-y lo otro-de una te digo-que lo demás se puede ir al cuerno-no me interesa nada-eres mío-está claro teme

-bueno si me lo pides así uzumaki-dice sasuke fríamente

Pero naruto no se inmuto, y delante de iruka y kakashi, beso salvajemente al uchiha, que al principio se sorprendió, pero luego le devolvió el beso rápidamente

-y así que te parece teme-dice naruto sonriendo maliciosamente al moreno

-creo que debes pedirme así las cosas más seguido usuratonkachi-dice un sasuke totalmente sonrojado

-¡jajajajajaja¡ créenme teme que lo hare-sonríe felizmente el rubio a su moreno

-bueno naruto dime que te parece como esta vestido nuestro sasuke kun-dice kakashi guiñándole el ojo a naruto

-¡kakashi¡-exclamaba avergonzado el moreno

-pero sasuke kun-sonríe el peli plateado-no me digas que no quieres-saber la opinión de tu novio-después de todo-la primera impresión es lo que cuenta

-¡kakashi deja en paz a sasuke kun¡-exclama iruka molesto golpeando la cabeza de kakashi

-¡auchhhhhhh delfin yo solo decía¡-exclamaba dolorosamente el sensei pervertido

Pero naruto si se fijó bien en cómo iba vestido su novio, sonrió internamente para el sasuke si era su novio, después vería que hacer con hinata. Ahora se da cuenta que con la ropa nueva de su teme, el uchiha está más hermoso que nunca, recordando un poco al sasuke que era su compañero del team 7

-teme kakashi tiene razón en algo-susurra el rubio al oído del moreno-vale la pena observarte bien-porque estas más hermoso que antes

-¡naruto¡-exclamaba nuevamente avergonzado el moreno

Todos sonreían felizmente , es como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos, como si sasuke nunca se hubiese marchado de konoha. Naruto suspiro profundamente sabe que no puede volver atrás el tiempo, pero ahora con sasuke a su lado, haría lo imposible por proteger a su teme, no solamente del maldito concilio, sino de aquellas personas que quieren interferir en la relación de ambos.

-bueno palo de golf, sasuke kun ya están listo-dice tsunade llegando con shizune a la habitación del moreno

-hai tsunade oka san-sonríe el moreno a la hokage

-sasuke kun querido te ves impresionante-dice la rubia abrazando a sasuke

-es verdad te queda muy bien esa ropa-sonríe shizune a sasuke

-gracias oka san ,y shizune chan-dice el moreno –gracias a cada uno de ustedes-por lo que han hecho por mi

-no tienes que agradecer nada querido-sonríe la rubia hokage al moreno-hemos hecho menos- a todo lo que te ha pasado sasuke

-tsunade sama tiene razón sasuke kun-sonríe shizune- has sufrido mucho-por nuestra culpa-déjanos que nosotros te protejamos ahora en adelante

-en pocas palabras sasu chan-dice pícaramente kakashi-no te deshará de nosotros-tan fácilmente

Todos miraron de reojo a kakashi, mientras que cierto rubio celopata posesivo entro en acción

-escúchame bien kakashi sensei-dice fríamente naruto-se llama sasuke-no sasu chan-solamente yo puedo decirle a mi teme-lo que quiera porque soy su novio-entendiste sensei pervertido-no es así sasu chan

Tsunade, iruka y shizune tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza, mientra que sasuke suspiraba profundamente

-y se supone que yo soy el posesivo aquí-murmuraba el moreno para sí mismo-kakashi-el dobe tiene razón de molestarse- él es mi novio después de todo

-¡pero yo soy tu padre sasuke kun¡-exclamaba kakashi

-¿y eso que?-pregunto furiosamente el rubio

-¡y eso queeee¡-exclamaba el peli plateado-sino lo sabias uzumaki-padre mata a novio-en cualquier parte del mundo

-me estas amenazando kakashi hatake-decia el rubio más furioso que antes

-¡tsunade oka san vámonos por favor¡-exclamaba desesperadamente el uchiha

-¡KAKASHI,NARUTO DETENGANSE AHORA¡-grito furiosamente la hokage

En ese instante tanto el ex ambu y el ninja hiperactivo tragaron saliva a ver a una muy furica tsunade

-no puedo creerlo-dice furiosamente la rubia-es que no les da vergüenza-sasuke necesita el apoyo de ustedes-no que se peleen idiotas-naruto por kami-sasuke te ama a ti-y kakashi sasuke te necesita como un padre-no como un niño de 5 años-pienso que si de ustedes dos-depende la estabilidad de sasuke kun-entonces daré a sasuke por perdido

-¡nooooooooooooo¡-exclamaban kakashi y naruto a la vez

-¿entonces díganme los dos que hacemos ahora?-pregunta fríamente la hokage

-lo siento sasuke-suspira el peli plateado-no fue mi intención de incomodarte

-está bien kakashi-sonríe sinceramente sasuke-sabes bien-que jamás podría molestarme contigo

-teme-dice el rubio tristemente-lo siento sasuke-es que no puedo evitar celarte-digo tenemos tiempo separados-y no quiero perderte por nada en el mundo

-si serás dobe usuratonkachi-sonríe el moreno a su rubio-no voy a mentirte naruto-estoy inseguro de todo-aun siento a danzo cerca de mí-y sé que en cualquier momento-ese viejo hará un movimiento-pero también quiero disfrutar el resto de este tiempo contigo naruto-sin danzo-sin hinata-solamente contigo dobe-te amo naruto-siempre lo hare-pase lo que pases no olvides-eso usurantokachi

-nunca teme-sonríe felizmente el rubio-y yo también te amo con-todo mi corazón sasuke-no dejare que nadie nos vuelva a separar-lo juro ttebayo

-bueno aclarado todo es hora de partir sasuke kun-dice shizune….

Todos asintieron y saliendo de la habitación con sasuke y naruto de las manos, obviamente los ambus lo estaban esperando en la salida del pasillo. Ahí estaba nuevamente sai, sakura y los hermanos subaku , que salieron del otro lado del hospital, con gaara recuperado, aunque con su cuello totalmente vendado

-no digas ni escuches nada sasuke-susurra naruto a su novio-estoy aquí-nadie se meterá contigo teme-tranquilo amor

-lo se dobe-susurra sasuke-estando contigo-no tengo nada que temer-confió en ti naruto

-así que es verdad-sonríe maliciosamente sakura-el traidor de konoha aún sigue con vida-después de todo

Naruto apretó la mano fuertemente a sasuke, para decirle que todo está bien, por su parte tsunade salió en defensa del uchiha

-no tienes nada mejor que hacer sakura-dice fríamente tsunade-sasuke es inocente-y tu más que nadie lo sabe perfectamente

-pero tsunade sama-dice sakura fríamente-no piensa que el traidor-engaño a los ancianos-o quizás-falsifico el sello de danzo-para engañar a ino y los demás-no me extraña que ino cerda-sea tan ingenua

-viniendo de ti-dice fríamente naruto-debe ser un cumplido a ino-pero como ella ha madurado y es más crecida que cierta persona-no dudo que tenga sin cuidado cualquier-opinión tuya haruno

-¡naruto¡-exclamaba sorprendida la haruno

-naruto que sakura-dice fríamente naruto-háganos un favor déjenos pasar-después de todo-el maldito concilio-le dio permiso a sasuke-de estar en su casa

-me pregunto por cuanto tiempo el uchiha bastardo se quedara-dice sai sonriendo fríamente

-no es problema tuyo "copia barata" de mi teme-dice fríamente naruto

-naruto tenemos que hablar-dice gaara seriamente

-¡que pasa aquí¡-exclama el rubio sarcásticamente-es acaso un deja vu o que-gaara tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-y mucho menos –después de lo que hiciste a mi novio

-¡queeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman gaara, sai y sakura

-así es sasuke uchiha es mi novio-dice firmemente naruto-y ustedes así-como la propia hinata-se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno-no me importa lo que piense de mi-sasuke y yo estamos juntos-duélale a quien le duela

-¡vaya el uchiha bastardo no pierde el tiempo¡-exclama fríamente sai

-qué crees sai-dice maliciosamente naruto-no solamente el teme, sino yo también-porque fui yo-quien no lo pensó 2 veces –y le pedí a sasuke que fuera mi novio-y él me dijo que si-sin dudarlo

-¿Qué te hace suponer dobe que yo te dije que sí?-pregunto inocentemente el moreno

-ahhh bueno teme-sonríe maliciosamente el rubio-la forma como me besaste-fue tu mejor respuesta-o al menos para mi

-hentai-susurraba el moreno sonrojado

-bueno al menos que quieran-dice shizune-oír mas acerca de la vida amorosa de sasuke kun y naruto kun-les sugiero que se muevan por favor

-shizune tú también-decía el moreno nuevamente sonrojado

-lo siento sasuke kun-sonríe la peli castaño a sasuke-pero es la única manera-de que estas personas-nos dejen en paz

-naruto esto no queda así-dice fríamente gaara-no permitiré que te vuelvas a equivocar con el uchiha

-sabes gaara es muy cierto lo que dices-decía maliciosamente el rubio-porque yo me equivoque una vez con mi teme-y eso no pasa dos veces-subaku no gaara-así que te sugiero-que no hagas algo-que te puedas arrepentir gaara-después de todo-no sería bonito hacerme enfadar nuevamente.

Gaara no respondió, no puede creer que naruto este ciegamente obsesionado con el uchiha, porque para gaara era eso una simple obsesión, un capricho de naruto por llamar la atención del uchiha, nada más, sin amor ,sin deseo , sin pasión , sin nada. Pero a simple vista se podría ver el amor incondicional entre naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha, solamente el kage, sakura y sai , no lo veían así. Por su parte el moreno no aguantaba más se aferró más a naruto, para que su rubio novio entendiera su molestia, y efectivamente su dobe capto el mensaje rápidamente

-oba chan vámonos-dice seriamente naruto-el teme esta incómodo con ellos a su alrededor

-ya escucharon a mi gaki-dice fríamente la hokage-al menos que kage tengamos problemas-y haruno y sai-si no quiere que no le dé más misiones-muévanse de una buena vez

-está usando su poder para amenazarnos hokage sama-dice fríamente el kage de suna

-me critica la persona que por ser kage entro sin permiso a una habitación para atacar a una persona en estado delicado-dice furiosamente tsunade-mi estimado kage-entre nosotros-no creo que tenga el derecho en criticarme o si

El kage no respondio a eso

-y bien-dice furiosa tsunade-tengo que repetir las cosas-cuando dije que se muevan-es que se muevan YAAAAAAAAAAAA

Y sin dudarlo 2 veces, el pasillo estaba totalmente libre, dejando a la hokage con sus acompañantes más relajados y continuando su camino hacia el barrio uchiha

-estas bien teme?-pregunto naruto…en pleno camino hacia el barrio uchiha

-no lo sé dobe-suspira tristemente el moreno-no sé si te das cuenta-pero estamos recibiendo miradas-y no muy amistosas naruto-esa gente me odia con todas sus fuerzas-y dudo mucho-que aun sabiendo la verdad-dejen de hacerlo-por eso dobe seguro que quieres estar contigo

-¡claro que estoy seguro teme¡-exclama firmemente naruto-quiero que sientas-que estoy contigo en todo sasuke-no te dejare por nadie-esa gente-es la misma que siempre me ha odiado teme-así que si pude vivir con ello desde mi infancia-por ti soportare eso y mucho mas

-¿pero yo pensé que ellos ya te empezaban a respetar dobe?-pregunto sorprendido el moreno

-que va sasuke-suspira profundamente naruto-ellos solo me ven distinto-por lo de peinn-e indirectamente por mi odio estúpido hacia ti teme-nuevamente perdóname teme

-está bien naruto te perdone-sonríe sasuke-te amo lo sabes-en fin dobe es estúpido ese miedo de la gente por kyuubi-digo independientemente de que kyuubi ataco la aldea-debe haber una razón para ello-pienso yo demonio o no-tu no atacas a alguien-solo por atacar

Todo el mundo estaba en shock a la profundidad de los pensamientos del uchiha, iruka que perdió a un ser querido por kyuubi, nunca odio a naruto por poseer al demonio, pero escuchando atentamente a sasuke, el uchiha tiene toda la razón del mundo. Kakashi y shizune sonrieron gratamente a la sabiduría de sasuke, mientra que tsunade pensaba acerca de su mejor amiga

-"_mikoto seguramente estas consciente de eso verdad-_pensaba alegremente la rubia-_tu hijo sin saberlo-se está pareciendo más a ti miko chan-tú eras la única que hizo amistad con los 9 bijues-al parecer sasuke va por el mismo camino-amiga mía"_

-además dobe-dice seriamente sasuke-nosotros no somos diferente de ellos-ellos tienen poder-nosotros no-pero ellos odian-nosotros también-ellos matan-nosotros también-ellos aman-igualmente nosotros-ellos lloran-igual pasa con nosotros-entonces dime dobe-como podremos juzgar a los demonios-cuando la mayoría de las veces-nosotros nos comportamos igual o peor que ellos.

Y nuevamente nadie dijo nada, esto realmente sorprendió gratamente a naruto. Él sabía que su teme jamás odio o juzgo a él o a kyuubi, pero nunca pensó que su uchiha lo conociera tan perfectamente como lo hace. Mientras que un zorro demonio aúlla de alegría por el uchiha

-**es oficial kit-**sonríe felizmente kyuubi-**yo mismo le hare un altar al uchiha**

**-**_estoy de acuerdo contigo kyuubi-dice felizmente el rubio-dudo que alguien nos conozca a nosotros-como el teme lo hace_

Naruto derramo algunas lágrimas y se abrazó fuertemente a su uchiha

-¡gracias¡gracias¡gracias teme¡-lloraba el rubio-no sabes lo feliz-que me haces-que me quieres-y me ames por lo que soy

Sasuke sonrió tiernamente a su dobe, e hizo que naruto lo mirara

-naruto-dice sasuke-yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida dobe-pero nunca-el verte diferente a ti o a kyuubi-a ambos los acepte-cuando amas de verdad naruto-tu aceptas a esa persona por lo que es usurantokachi-y te quiero completo naruto-con o sin kyuubi-eres lo más importante para mi

-y tú para mi sasuke-sonreía felizmente el rubio-no tienes idea de –lo mucho que significa para mi

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito fuertemente ino-ustedes hacen una linda pareja-kami ahora me declaro oficialmente-una fan yaoi

Y sasuke y naruto tenían una gota en la cabeza, mientras que los otros estaban recuperándose del susto y grito de la rubia kunoichi

-¡ino¡-exclama furiosamente la hokage-no vuelvas a asustarnos así-no ve que aumente años de mas

-más de lo que tiene oba chan-murmuraba el rubio-imposible

-palo de golf-dice fríamente tsunade-hazme un favor-y háztelo a ti mismo-búscate tu muerte natural naruto

-hai oba chan-decía naruto temiendo por su vida

-bueno sasuke kun-sonríe alegremente la rubia kunoichi-listo para la noche de tu vida

Sasuke entro en shock, abriendo enormemente sus ojos, un horrible recuerdo llego a su mente

-_"preparado para la noche de tu vida mi querido sasuke kun-decía fríamente orochimaru tocando a sasuke-como las tantas noches anteriores mi bello sasuke kun-hare que grites mi nombre-hasta el amanecer-¡jajajaja¡_

-sasuke-llamaba naruto preocupado por su uchiha-sasuke que pasa-teme que tienes-respóndeme teme

Sasuke al escuchar a naruto volvió en si

-teme que paso-decía el rubio abrazando al uchiha-dime amor que paso-te llame-y no respondiste

-tuve un recuerdo naruto-susurraba el moreno al oído de naruto-un horrible y doloroso recuerdo dobe-fue con orochimaru-él me dijo exactamente lo mismo que ino-pensé inmediatamente en eso dobe-y me paralice

Naruto cuando sasuke le dijo eso se tensó inmediatamente, y beso en la frente a su uchiha

-todo está bien sasuke ya paso-susurra el rubio al oído de su uchiha-ese maldito está muerto y tu estas aquí-ya paso-estamos juntos-esta noche-es totalmente distinta teme-no pienses en el pasado-no cuando estamos juntos ahora

-tienes razón naruto-sonrie el moreno-te amo naruto

-te amo demasiado sasuke teme-sonrie naruto a su novio

-sasuke kun estas bien?-pregunta la rubia kunoichi preocupada por su amigo

-estoy bien ino-mintio el moreno-solo un poco cansado-nada más

-sasuke kun por favor-suspira profundamente ino-sé que hice o dije algo que te molestara-te conozco perfectamente-así que cuéntame por favor

-cuando dijiste…sobre prepararme..para..la …noche de tu..vida-dice tartamudeando sasuke-tuve un recuerdo de orochimaru-él me dijo exactamente lo mismo-cuando el…

-ya está teme-decía el naruto abrazando a sasuke-ya ino entendió-es mas todos entendieron verdad

Todos en shock sorprendidos por lo que dijo sasuke ,asintieron en acuerdo con naruto, pero ino se disculpó inmediatamente con su amigo

-sasuke kun lo siento mucho-se lamentaba la rubia-no fue mi intención de recordarte a ese miserable serpiente

-no está bien ino-decia el moreno-además no puedo escapar de eso-esta noche-me guste o no-todos ustedes-sabrán de lo que me paso con orochimaru

-está seguro sasuke kun?-pregunto shizune

-muy seguro no shizune-dice seriamente sasuke-pero ustedes tienen derecho a saber lo que me paso con esa maldita serpiente-y yo necesito urgentemente respirar nuevamente-esto es demasiado para mi

-sea lo que sea teme-sonríe naruto a su novio-estamos contigo sasuke-pero no te mentiré amor-el más interesado en saber tu convivencia con ese monstruo-soy yo

-lo sé-suspiraba el moreno-pero de una dobe-no te gustara nada-escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir

-no te preocupes por mi teme-sonríe el rubio a su moreno-yo estaré bien-lo importante-como tú mismo lo dijiste-es que te desahogue mi sasuke-después veremos qué hacer para ayudarte

-naruto tiene razón sasuke kun-sonríe ino-ahora sigamos –que ya está todo listo en tu casa-vas a ver sasuke kun-no te vas a arrepentir-de dejarme hacer esta reunión para ti

-lo se ino chan-sonríe el moreno a su amiga rubia-quizás no sea tan malo-creo que necesito por lo menos distraerme un poco- de todo esto.

Nuevamente emprendieron su camino hacia el barrio uchiha, obviamente escuchando los murmullos de la gente de la aldea contra sasuke, que si es un traidor, asesino, un vendido. Decir que el joven no trato de hacer caso omiso a esos comentarios era una verdadera subestimación, kakashi e iruka vieron como el joven se tensaba a pesar de que el propio naruto le apretaba la mano para hacerle sentir que él está con él. Ambos ex sensei rodearon a sasuke, para evitar que los habitantes de konoha continuaran con los ataques verbales hacia el joven uchiha.

-kakashi , iruka gracias-decía el moreno sonriendo a sus senseis

-no tienes nada que agradecerme sasuke kun-sonríe kakashi-eres mi hijo después de todo

-kakashi tiene razón sasuke-sonríe iruka al moreno-estamos contigo-no dejaremos que nadie te lastime nuevamente

Sasuke asintió en acuerdo y finalmente para su propia tranquilidad, y la de los demás , finalmente llegaron a su casa.

-cierra los ojos sasuke kun-dice ino

Sasuke a regañadientes hizo lo que le pidió su amiga, entonces tanto ino como naruto tomaron cada uno la mano del uchiha, y lo trasladaron dentro de su casa, en el barrio uchiha. Sasuke estaba algo nervioso hasta que escucho un grito general

-¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAA¡-gritaron las personas que estaban en su casa

Sasuke estaba literalmente sin palabras, veía totalmente impresionado la decoración de su sala de estar, serpentinas azules claras y oscuras , globos azules y blanco, además de un pancarta de que decía "bienvenido a casa sasuke". Y veía fijamente a todas las personas que estaban ahí, ten ten , neji, shino, kiba, lee, chouji,shikamaru,suigetsu,karin ,juugo, además de gai,azuma y kurenai, estaba en shock en saber que estas personas hicieron todo por él.

-¡ustedes hicieron todo esto por mi¡-exclamaba sorprendido sasuke

-por supuesto uchiha-sonríe shikamaru-a pesar de que a veces eres "problemático"-haríamos –cualquier cosa por ti

-gracias chicos-sonríe sasuke-karin suigetsu juugo-me alegro mucho de saber que están bien chicos

-y nosotros nos alegramos de verte nuevamente sasuke kun-sonrie karin al moreno- a pesar de que cierta persona está aquí con nosotros-no puedo creerlo que lo perdones tan fácilmente sasuke

-odio admitir esto-dice seriamente suigetsu-pero por primera vez en mi vida-estoy de acuerdo con karin sasuke

-lo mismo digo yo-dice juugo

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, por primera vez en su vida sabe que hizo lo correcto al perdonar a naruto, es mas eso es algo que jamás estaría arrepentido, no solamente la sensación de paz que sintió internamente, sino que en verdad naruto con sus besos, sus palabras, su mirada, su sonrisa ha demostrado hasta el momento que no solamente está arrepentido de lo que hizo sino que lo ama con todo su corazón, y algo que puede jactarse sasuke uchiha es que conoce a la perfección a naruto uzumaki, para saber cuándo el rubio está mintiendo o no. Por su parte naruto suspiro profundamente sino fuera por la intervención de gaara, él ya hubiese aclarado las cosas con los nuevos amigos de sasuke, ahora tendrá que hacerlo en este momento.

-sé que ustedes tienen razón de desconfiar de mi-dice naruto seriamente- después de todo el daño que le hice mi teme-daño que no habrá un día que no pase-en que no me arrepientas por eso-por eso quiero que sepan-que nunca más lastimare a mi teme-prefiero morir ante que eso pase

-¿Qué nos garantiza que de verdad no lo hará nuevamente rubio?-pregunto suigetsu

-garantía como tal no hay suigetsu-suspira el rubio-sasuke y yo-estando en el team 7-nos juramos ser amigos por siempre-y nunca separarnos-eso fue hace más de 3 años-míranos ahora-obviamente ninguno de los dos cumplimos esa promesa o si

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras que sasuke sonrió tristemente al recordar esa lejana promesa. Así que eso le dio fuerza para hablarle a sus amigos, y a todos los que están en su sala de estar

-karin, suigetsu y juugo-dice seriamente sasuke-sé que se preocupan por mí-y se los agradezco totalmente-pero la razón de porque perdone a naruto-es principalmente porque lo amo-y lo amare por siempre-pero además –jamás podría odiarlo-y saben porque

Nadie dijo nada, por lo tanto el uchiha continuo

-odie tanto a itachi chicos-suspira tristemente el moreno-odie a mi aniki-y para qué?-¿Qué gane con eso?-porque al final chicos-mi aniki es inocente-deje todo-viví un infierno-precisamente porque me llene de odio-y me jure no volver a eso-y menos odiar a la persona que amo-por favor entiendan eso-no quiero repetir otra vez ese mismo error

-está bien sasuke-dice karin –tienes razón-pero que pasaría si él te volviera a lastimar-si él te dejara sasuke kun

-¡eso no va a pasar¡-exclama fuertemente el rubio-sé que he sido un idiota total con mi teme-por eso-hare lo que sea por el-yo lo amo de verdad-él es mi todo-fue el único que me reconoció-por quien soy-el único que me acepta con kyuubi y todo-por el yo sonrió-él es mi mundo-por favor karin,suigetsu y juugo-denme una oportunidad por favor

Tanto karin como suigetsu y juugo suspiraron profundamente, mientras que sasuke sonrió al sentir la determinación de su dobe por el

-karin suigetsu juugo-dice seriamente sasuke-fijense bien en los ojos de naruto-y díganme de que color son los ojos de mi dobe

Todos estaban confundidos, incluso naruto, pero sus compañeros hicieron lo que él les pidió

-son azules sasuke-dice suigetsu-eso que tiene que ver

-tiene mucho que ver-sonríe felizmente sasuke-porque el naruto que me ataco-tenían sus ojos fríos como el hielo-este naruto-que esta frente a ustedes-es mi naruto-mi dobe-del que estoy enamorado totalmente-por fa chicos-déjenme ser feliz con el-este es el naruto que amo-y sé que él me ama de verdad

-teme yo también te amo-sonríe felizmente el rubio a su moreno-gracias por creer en mi sasuke-no te volveré a fallar –te lo prometo

-lo se dobe-sonríe sasuke a su rubio-siempre he confiado en ti usuratonkachi

-naruto-dice juugo-te daremos una oportunidad-por favor haz feliz a sasuke-él se merece ser feliz-más que nadie

-hai juugo-dice seriamente naruto-daré todo de mi-para hacer feliz a mi sasuke-es una promesa de por vida

-porque es tu camino de ninja dobe-dice sasuke

-así es sasuke-dice naruto-tú me conoces más que nadie amor-yo haré todo por ti

Sasuke sonrió besando suavemente a naruto, delante de todo el mundo, y se dirigió a sus antiguos compañeros

-chicos-sonríe sasuke-me gustaría que me pusieran al día-con todo lo que han pasado durante mi ausencia por favor

Todos le sonrieron al moreno y empezaron a contar sus historias, como que el equipo de gai ,han tenido misiones de reconocimientos cerca del país de las olas, que el equipo de kurenai, visitan frecuentemente suna y sus alrededores, el de azuma, sasuke conoce más debido a sus encuentros secretos con ino , shikamaru y chouji. Todos sorprendentemente se sentían muy cómodos con el uchiha, suspiraron tristemente ninguno de ellos le dio la oportunidad a sasuke de relacionarse con ellos, incluso con su comportamiento frio, ellos tampoco se esforzaron hacer amistad con el

-sasuke te puedo preguntar algo-dice lee

-lo que quiera lee-dice el moreno encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué piensas de sakura chan?-pregunta nerviosamente lee

Y todo el mundo incluyendo a sasuke suspiraron profundamente, era obvio el amor que lee le profesa a sakura, pero ni el mismo uchiha, puede entender eso, sobre todo, porque él sabe quién es sakura en realidad, y no quería que lee se decepcione de ella

-lee estas seguro de que quieres saber-suspira el moreno-porque yo soy muy directo en las cosas-y todos aquí saben de antemano-que mi relación con sakura-no es precisamente amistosa

-no te preocupes sasuke kun-dice tranquilamente lee-no es por lo que piensas-ya no siento nada por ella-es que pienso-si fuimos totalmente injusto contigo-viviendo una mentira-quizás también pasa lo mismo con ella-tal vez sakura no es la persona que dice ser

Hubo un silencio sepustral en la sala de estar del barrio uchiha, nadie se imaginó que fuera precisamente el chico alegre lee que llegara a esta tremenda. Incluso el propio uchiha no había pensado eso…en cambio su rubio novio

-¡el cejota tiene razón teme¡-exclamaba ruidosamente naruto-quizás sakura si sea una criminal de rango s-está en cubierta aquí en konoha teme-oh mi amor platónico es una mercenaria teme-que hacemos-no te preocupes sasuke –yo te protegeré de ella con mi vida

-¡gracias dobe ¡-exclamaba el moreno con una gota en la cabeza-nuevamente karin,suigetsu y juugo-no tienen nada de qué preocuparse-para bien o para mal-este es mi naruto-el dobe de quien me enamore

Los amigos de sasuke asintieron en acuerdo con el uchiha, al parecer este es el idiota rubio del que siempre hablo su amigo, cuando estaban con orochimaru

De igual forma todas las demás personas están sorprendidas de la idiotez, de naruto, a veces el rubio sin proponérselo saca de sus casillas a cualquiera

-palo de golf-dice furiosamente la hokage-deja de decir estupideces

-¡pero oba chan¡-se quejaba el rubio-después de saber lo injusto y ruin-que fui con mi teme-y ver como esa-además de gaara y sai-odian a mi novio-perdónenme todos-si ando a la defensiva-y quiera proteger a mi teme

Todos asintieron en acuerdo , el ninja rubio esta en lo cierto , mientras que sasuke se sonrojo ,no estaba muy acostumbrado que naruto abiertamente le diga su novio, pero eso no quiere decir que no le gusta.

-gracias dobe-sonríe el moreno a su rubio

-no tiene nada que agradecerme sasuke-dice el rubio-siempre estaré contigo teme-ahora más que nunca

-bueno-dice seriamente el moreno-con respecto a tu inquietud lee-sakura nunca fue de mi agrado-siempre fui frío con ella y con ino-pero sinceramente reconozco que me equivoque con ino-se lo hice saber a ella-en cuanto a sakura-créanme cuando digo-que delante de las personas aquí presente-sakura haruno-es la única a la cual-jamás le pediré perdón-porque no tengo ninguna razón de hacerlo

Todos se sorprendieron a la voz fría de sasuke, desde que regreso el jamás utilizo ese tono, sasuke por su parte tenía que dejar claro a todos porque se dirigió así con respecto a sakura

-tsunade oka saan , naruto ,ino-dice seriamente el moreno-sakura sabía desde un principio-que yo nunca traicione konoha-es más ella tuvo presente cuando-el miserable de koharu-me impidió que me encontrara contigo dobe

**Flashback**

"_un niño de piel pálida como la nieve ,cabello azabache brillante como la noche , sasuke uchiha de 13 años se dirigía al apartamento de su mejor amigo y su primer amor naruto uzumaki_

_-tu puedes hacerlo sasuke-murmuraba el moreno-no eres un uchiha por nada-cuéntale al dobe-lo que sientes por el-solamente naruto-deseo que no me odies-jamás soportaría tu desprecio usuratonkachi_

_-¡sasuke kun¡ -exclamaba sakura-me alegro mucho de verte-puedo acompañarte sasuke kun_

_-sakura por favor-decia sorprendentemente tranquilo el moreno-no te quiero-nunca te he querido-no insistas por favor- amo a otra persona-así que si me disculpa_

_-acaso es naruto sasuke kun-dice fríamente la peli rosa_

_Sasuke estaba en shock en que la chica estuviera enterada, quería negarlo, pero si se decidió finalmente a ser feliz con naruto, entonces echaría todo por la borda_

_-así es sakura-dice seriamente sasuke-estoy enamorado de naruto uzumaki_

_-¡como sasuke¡ ¡él es un monstruo¡ ¡ambos son hombres¡-exclamaba con furia y asco la peli rosa_

_-dime lo que quieras de mi sakura-dice furiosamente sasuke- no me interesas lo que pienses de mi-pero no te permito que hables así de naruto-él no es un monstruo-es más ni siquiera kyuubi lo es-amo a naruto por lo que es-por su alegría-su sonrisa-su terquedad-incluso por su torpeza-él es mucho mejor que tu_

_-no me compares uchiha con ese demonio –decia furiosamente sakura-si no eres mío-no serás de nadie-si te tengo que destruir que así sea-sasuke uchiha te odio_

_-ódiame lo que quiera haruno-dice fríamente sasuke-el único que me importa es naruto y nadie más-mientras estemos juntos-nada más me interesa_

_-y piensas que ustedes estarán juntos uchiha-dice fríamente sakura-jamás lo permitiré-sufrirás mucho uchiha-de eso me encargare –hare que naruto te odie como nunca lo ha hecho-tú y naruto uzumaki –nunca pero nunca estarán juntos_

_-y yo te ayudare en eso joven kunoichi-dice una voz siniestra detrás de ambos ninjas.._

_-usted es koharu uno de los ancianos de konoha-dice fríamente sasuke_

_-me sorprende tu inteligencia joven uchiha-sonríe maliciosamente el anciano-tengo una propuesta para ti uchiha-una que no te gustara-pero lamentablemente tendrás que aceptar-¡jajajaja¡"_

**Fin del flashback**

-y bueno lo demás es historia-suspiraba tristemente el moreno-koharu-me entrego el manuscrito-yo abandone la villa-rompiendo el corazón de naruto –y el mío al mismo tiempo

-¡la mato¡ ¡sencillamente mato a esa frentuda¡-gritaba furiosamente la rubia kunoichi

-si quieres te ayudo en eso ino-dice fríamente karin- siempre le tuve unas ganas a esa perra-pero con esto-se llevó su premio

Sasuke miraba fijamente a naruto, estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto

-naruto estas bien?-pregunta el moreno a su novio

-ahora soy yo que no se teme-suspira tristemente naruto-sabes sasuke-sakura fue mi primera ilusión-alguien a quien-querer y proteger-yo la quise de verdad-es increíble como resulto ser realmente sakura

-naruto sin ánimos de ofender-dice sasuke-pero ella siempre te trato mal dobe-nadie merece ser tratado-como ella te trato-querer una persona conlleva a aceptarla por lo que es-si ella nunca acepto que tu tenías a kyuubi dentro de ti-perdóname dobe-pero ella nunca te mereció en primer lugar

-gracias teme-sonríe naruto a sasuke-vez que tú también-sabes cómo animarme teme-gracias por esto-y todo lo que has hecho por mi sasuke

-¡pero yo no hecho nada dobe¡-exclamaba sorprendido sasuke

-como que nada sasuke-dice firmemente el rubio-dejaste todo por mi teme-y con esto de sakura-ahora más que nunca-siento que no merezco tu amor-pero a la vez me hace más fuerte-porque sakura se equivocó en algo sasuke-es que ahora estamos juntos-ni ella ni nadie-volverá a separarnos

-ahora chicos vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta-dice chouji-porque tengo hambre

-tu siempre tienes hambre chouji-dice furiosamente ino a su amigo

-pero que problemático chouji-dice shikamaru

Y suigetsu puso un poco de música, para relajar el ambiente , lo cual consiguió ,había parejas como ten ten con neji, ino y shikamaru , gai bailando ridículamente con su alumno lee, azuma y kurenai, mientras kakashi se burlaba de iruka. Por su parte tsunade y shizune conversaban amenamente, extrañamente y casi como un milagro la hokage aún estaba sobria, sasuke y naruto estaban cerca de las escaleras

-sasuke uchiha oficialmente estas secuestrado-decia el rubio besando el cuello de su novio

-na..naruto-gemia suavemente sasuke

Nadie noto que ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras , hacia la habitación del moreno. Naruto recostó a sasuke en la cama, besando apasionadamente a su moreno, que se dejaba llevar totalmente por las caricias de su rubio. Naruto no iba por todo el camino, sabiendo lo traumatizado que esta su moreno, pero eso no quería decir que no disfrutaría tener a su uchiha totalmente a su merced

-te amo sasuke te amo tanto-decia el rubio excitado al ver a su moreno gemir su nombre

-te..amo ..tambien..naruto-gemia sasuke sintiéndose en el cielo-más ..por favor..dobe

Naruto coloco sus manos en el pecho de sasuke, recorriéndolo lentamente, enviando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del moreno, beso su cuello marcándolo como suyo, sasuke echo su cabeza atrás por el placer que sentía como lo tocaba naruto. El rubio bajo sus besos hacia su pecho, para después volver a tocar los labios de su uchiha, lo cual el jamás se cansaría de ellos. Sus cuerpos se calentaban más cuando sasuke inconscientemente rozo su erección con la del rubio

-sa..sasu..sasuke dios-gemía el rubio-debemos detenernos amor-sé que aún no estás listo-y aunque te deseo más de lo que he deseado a alguien-sabré esperarte amor

Sasuke tratando de recuperar el aliento, miro a los profundos ojos azules, sabía que su rubio lo esperaría, era verdad el aún no estaba listo, y no se sentía puro para entregarse a su novio, pero estos minutos, fueron los minutos más felices de su vida. Naruto lo hizo sentir puro, feliz, le dio humanidad que el creyó perdida, sus besos y caricias por su cuerpo hizo que el uchiha se sintiera desfallecer

-gracias naruto-sonreía sasuke-gracias por entenderme-por escucharme-por esperarme-por eso-ahora sé que quiero-solamente ser tuyo naruto uzumaki-quiero entregarte mi cuerpo y alma-solamente a ti-aun no estoy listo-pero sé que solamente contigo-volveré a sentir-te amo tanto naruto-nada puede terminar de describir lo que siento por ti

Naruto sintió como su corazón se agigantaba más de tanta felicidad. El jamás creyó que una sola persona, podría cambiar su mundo por completo, pero ahí estaba, debajo de el sasuke uchiha, el moreno que se ganó su corazón desde los mismos momentos en que sus ojos se cruzaron en el puente. Aunque quiso alguna vez a sakura haruno, este hombre, este moreno, solamente ha sido y será el dueño de su corazón por toda la eternidad

-gracias a ti sasuke por todo-decia el rubio besando a su uchiha-por existir-por ser mi rival-mi mejor amigo-por ser la razón por la que respiro-te amo sasuke uchiha-y eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar

Ambos se besaron nuevamente, sonriendo mutuamente, bajaron las escaleras, y para la suerte de los dos ninjas, aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición

-sasuke kun-dice pícaramente kakashi-te estas divirtiendo verdad

-¡kakashiiii¡-exclamaban sasuke y naruto totalmente sonrojado

-creo que si se dieron cuenta de nuestra desaparición teme-susurraba el rubio a sasuke

Sasuke puso los ojos en su novio, iba a decir algo para molestarlo, cuando sintió 2 chakras, de los cuales uno era definitivamente muy familiar aquí

-hey chicos-dice seriamente sasuke-creo que tenemos visitas

-acaso en mi propia casa soy una visita otouto-dice itachi uchiha que apareció de la nada junto a su compañero deidara

Sasuke miro a los demás, y noto que ninguno de ellos , parecían sorprendidos por ver a dos miembros de los akatsuki, es más su novio estaba nervioso, naturalmente ver a itachi es una cosa de miedo, pero ni siquiera su dobe parecía sorprendido de ver a itachi frente a el

-es mi imaginación-dice seriamente sasuke-o todos ustedes-sabían que mi aniki vendría a verme

Nadie dijo nada, estaban haciéndose los locos ante un molesto sasuke uchiha

-sasuke-dice seriamente itachi-yo le dije a kakashi-que reunirán a todas las personas-que se preocupan por ti-incluso a ese rubio idiota

-oye un poco de respeto por favor-decia naruto molesto

-quieres que te respetes después de lo que le hiciste a mi otouto-dice furiosamente el uchiha mayor-tienes que estar bromeando

-naruto por favor-suplicaba el moreno-bueno aniki-no es que me quejes-ni nada por el estilo-pero se puede saber-que estás haciendo aquí?

-tu sabes porque estoy aquí otouto-dice tranquilamente el uchiha mayor

-¡una reunión familiar aniki¡-exclama sorprendido el moreno-yo no me imagine-que querías testigos de nuestro reencuentro-eso es tan lindo de tu parte aniki-seguramente oka saan donde este-estará orgullosa de ti

Y hubo un silencio total en la sala de los uchihas, todos estaba congelados, una cosa es estar acostumbrados a la idiotez de naruto uzumaki, pero que sea precisamente sasuke uchiha que se comporte como su rubio, era fuera de este mundo. Itachi suspiro profundamente obviamente sasuke está tratando de ganar tiempo para evitar contar su historia con orochimaru, pero eso es algo que él no permitirá y al parecer el rubio idiota tambien pensaba lo mismo.

-sasuke-dice naruto firmemente-llego la hora teme-tanto tu hermano como-los que estamos aquí-tenemos derecho a saber-que paso con esa serpiente-queremos ayudarte amor-pero como lo hacemos sino nos dejas

Deidara se acercó a ambos

-sasuke kun-dice deidara-el rubio idiota tiene razón-todos aquí-queremos ayudarte-necesitas decir lo que te paso-eso hace que te sientas más libre-y con menos cargas

-gracias deidara-dice sasuke-tienes razón-gracias tambien por hacer feliz a mi aniki

Deidara se sonrojo e itachi murmuro para sí mismo

-mi oka saan nunca fue discreta, ni siquiera en el otro mundo-murmuro el uchiha mayor

-bueno-suspira sasuke-tsunade oka saan, aniki, kakashi y naruto-colóquense alrededor mío-lo demás hagan un circulo-y de una prepárense este es una historia –más de terror-que de otra cosa-no quiero interrupciones por favor

Todos asintieron en acuerdo, y se colocaron como les mando hacer el uchiha. Sasuke suspiro profundamente, esto no era lo que el realmente quería, pero sabía que tanto itachi como naruto no se iban a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente, así que tomo varias respiraciones, y decidió a contar su historia con orochimaru

-me imagino que ino-suspira el moreno-le dijo algo acerca de mi-por eso voy adivinar-que algunos saben-otros no-aniki dime tu sabias que yo era un doncel

Itachi y los demás con la excepción de ino,shikamaru, tsunade,shizune, kakashi y naruto quedaron sorprendidos ante esta revelación

-naruto como supiste la verdad acerca de mi condición?-pregunto el moreno a su novio

-chouji se le escapo algo-dice naruto-y kyuubi lo confirmo

-debí adivinado el olfato de kyuubi-suspiro profundamente el moreno-y no me odias dobe

-¡porque te odiaría teme¡-exclamaba un sorprendido naruto-en todo caso eso me hace más feliz teme-no sé si te incomoda lo que te voy a decir-pero sasuke-con eso –tu y yo –podemos tener la familia –que tanto deseamos

Sasuke sonrió a su novio besándolo en la mejilla

-no me incomoda naruto-dice sasuke-yo también deseo-y quiero tener hijos –solamente contigo-pero esta bendición-me ha causado mucho dolor dobe-y sé que tú también lo sabes

-otouto-dice itachi-te juro que yo no lo sabía-si me hubiese enterado-estarías conmigo desde un principio

-lo se aniki-sonríe tristemente sasuke-y no es tu culpa-tienes suficiente carga con lo de nuestra familia-además el concilio-siempre quiso destruir a los uchiha- para bien o para mal yo soy prueba de ello.

Naruto le apretó la mano suavemente, dándole fuerza a sasuke a continuar

-danzo hizo todo-dice sasuke de repente-danzo por medio de koharu-me llevaron a orochimaru-es decir esa maldita serpiente-y su asistente kabuto-estaban bajo las ordenes de danzo

Nadie dijo nada, al parecer conscientes o inconscientemente cada uno de ellos era manejado como títeres por danzo, ellos al humillar a sasuke, estaban sin saberlo haciéndole un favor al miserable anciano

-yo no sabía que era doncel-dice sasuke-hasta que quede-embarazado de orochimaru

Naruto estaba congelado, itachi sin aliento, tsunade ,shizune en shock ni hablar de los demás, no sabían que decir

-¡jajajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente sasuke-vaya forma de saber que era un doncel-esperando un hijo-de la persona que te violo-hasta acabar con tu cuerpo-destrozándolo por completo

**Flashback**

"_finalmente después de que koharu dejo a sasuke con orochimaru, inmediatamente, el joven trato de luchar contra su nuevo sensei, pero este ni se inmuto, al contrario furioso, lo lanzo contra la pared, y con un látigo de hierro, empezó a golpear al niño de trece años_

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-grita dolorosamente sasuke_

_-esto es lo que pasa a los niños que no son buenos sasuke kun-dice maliciosamente orochimaru_

_-¡cállate maldito¡-dice furiosamente el moreno_

_Pero más vale que no hubiese gritado , porque eso represento el inicio del infierno con esa serpiente. La serpiente lo beso salvajemente , luego lo tiro al suelo_

_-que…haces-dice sasuke totalmente aterrado_

_-tu qué crees sasuke kun-sonríe maliciosamente orochimaru-esta será la primera noche de tu nueva vida_

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, beso, chupo, mordisqueo el cuerpo del chico, que gritaba ,suplicaba por clemencia, sasuke uchiha por primera vez después de la masacre de su familia, lloraba pedía piedad. Pero en cambio la serpiente lo penetro de una robando su inocencia_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEE ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-eran los gritos que llenaban la cueva de orochimaru_

_-vamos sasuke kun grita por mí-decía la serpiente golpeando fuertemente al niño-vamos hazlo-grita mi nombre de una vez_

_-¡OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUU¡-grita el joven totalmente resignado_

_La serpiente sonrió satisfecha a su nuevo "juguete sexual", dejando al chico desnudo y totalmente destruido. El joven ya no sentía nada, su alma ,su inocencia todo ya era nada, solamente antes de cayo la inconciencia murmuro algo para si mismo_

_-perdóname naruto-murmuraba el moreno cerrando sus ojos-perdóname_

**Fin del flashback**

Todos estaban en silencios, sorprendidos, más allá de cualquier impresión. Por su parte el moreno no se podía detener venia la peor parte para él, así que no miro a nadie ni siquiera a naruto. Tenía que contar esto ,ya no podía parar después de todo.

Naruto tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y no le importaba que todo el mundo lo viera, aunque algunos, como ino, tsunade,shizune estaban igual que él. Sasuke no miro a nadie pero sintió la mano de su novio, y eso más o menos lo fortaleció.

-después de esa noche-dice tristemente el moreno-orochimaru me violo tantas veces-que ya ni lleve la cuenta de la misma-es más me daba igual-cuando supe de ser doncel-y estaba embarazado-al principio no sentí nada-pero sorprendentemente decidí tenerlo-y de una u otra forma –fue por ti dobe

En ese instante miro fijamente a su rubio, sonrió sabiendo que naruto con lágrimas y todos, con su mirada expresaba su amor por el

-tu llevas la carga de ser odiado por kyuubi-dice sasuke mirando a naruto-yo la presión de ser el último sobreviviente del clan uchiha-y yo no podía permitir que una criatura inocente-pagara por mis errores-pero cuando decido una vez bien-sin ser egoísta-la vida juega cruelmente conmigo

**Flashback**

" _sasuke uchiha acaba de dar a luz , a dos niños , específicamente gemelos, ambos varones, de piel pálida como el, pero con el cabello castaño como el de su padre, aunque se parecieran a su padre a sasuke no le importaba nada, eran sus hijos y eso es lo que a él le importaba_

_-hitomi,saiyuui-sonrie sinceramente el moreno-mis bebes-los amo tanto-me gustaría que mi dobe fuera su padre-el los amaría tanto como yo-pero me tiene a mí –y yo no dejare que nadie los lastime-ni siquiera su miserable padre_

_Besando la frente a sus bebes , se durmió abrazándolos fuertemente, sin sospechar que jamás volvería a ver a sus dos lindas criaturas_

_Cuando despertó hora más tarde se desesperó a ver que sus hijos no estaban con el_

_-¡kabuto¡ ¡orochimaru¡-grito desesperadamente el moreno-donde están mis bebes-quiero a mis hijos-malditos denme a mis hijos_

_En ese instante kabuto entro con ambos bebes, pero sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, algo no está bien, algo definitivamente no está bien_

_-lo siento sasuke kun-sonríe maliciosamente kabuto-pero el experimento fue un fracaso total-las criaturas no tenían el sharigan-por lo tanto el maestro se tuvo que deshacer de ellos_

_-¡mienten¡ ¡mienten¡-exclamaba dolorosamente el moreno_

_Kabuto no dijo nada, solamente le dio las criaturas, y nuevamente sasuke uchiha grito como nunca, al ver que solamente fueron algunos momentos que pudo disfrutarles, porque kabuto está en lo cierto sus bebes no respiran, efectivamente están muertos_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡-grito con todo el dolor del mundo el joven uchiha"_

**Fin del flashback**

Mientras que los hombres estaban en shock, sorprendidos, arrepentidos, furiosos y culpables por no ayudar o comprender al uchiha , las mujeres lloraban libremente, nadie puede imaginarse pasar por semejante dolor que paso sasuke, dar a luz a dos niños, para inmediatamente perderlos , era más allá de todo comportamiento humano. Naruto sintió a kyuubi arder de furia con kabuto y orochimaru, y ni quiso tratar de calmar a su inquilino, puesto que él ni siquiera puede identificar lo que siente, odio, furia, ganas de matar a alguien , por primera vez en su vida naruto uzumaki quiere ver morir a alguien, sea danzo, o kabuto, cualquiera de los dos morirá en sus manos. Sasuke estaba mentalmente cansado, no quería revivir la perdida de sus hijos, pero no tenía opción, coloco su cabeza en el cuello de naruto.

-dobe estoy cansado-murmura el moreno-llévame a mi habitación –no puedo mas

-por supuesto mi amor-dice el rubio besando la frente de su moreno

Naruto toma a sasuke entre sus brazos al estilo novia

-sasuke está agotado mentalmente-dice naruto a los demás-lo llevare a su habitación para que descanse-bajare para que hablemos seriamente

-otouto lo siento mucho-dice itachi besando la frente de su hermano menor

Pero el joven ya estaba dormido, fue el turno de tsunade de acariciar el cabello del moreno

-te juro sasuke-dice tsunade acariciando el cabello del moreno-que esto no se queda así-danzo-y kabuto-donde quieran que estén-se arrepentirán del día en que nacieron

Naruto se llevó a su moreno a la habitación, entrando acostó a un sasuke totalmente dormido, pero por encima se ve aun el inmenso dolor que carga su moreno

-sasuke lo siento mucho mi amor-lloraba en silencio naruto-esto es mi culpa-pero te lo juro-que te vengare-hare que lo que te quitaron-tu orgullo-tu luz-todo-lo paguen con sangre-matare a danzo y a kabuto- así sea lo último que haga en la vida

Continuara…..


	15. una luz al final del tunel

**A/Nota: Gracias, mil gracias por los comentarios recibidos, de verdad me alegra que le guste mi historia, bueno no todo es malo para sasuke, aunque que su futuro se ilumine tampoco, pero hay una esperanza para él, no digo más continuemos con la historia por favor…**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita –pensamientos de Kyuubi**

Naruto uzumaki creyó ciegamente que por ser solamente el contenedor del demonio más poderoso de la tierra, iba a ser odiado, y despreciado durante toda su vida, pero viendo a su novio, a sasuke uchiha durmiendo si se puede decir pacíficamente, ahora sabe que todo lo que él ha padecido se quedó corto a lo que su uchiha tuvo que enfrentar, desde que se marchó de konoha. Mientras acaricia suavemente el rostro durmiente de su moreno, no puede pensar como sasuke hasta ahora se haya mantenido cuerdo todavía, si él hubiese estado en su lugar, hubiese desatado el poder de kyuubi, y matar a ese par de desgraciados que son kabuto y orochimaru

-"_bueno al menos esa serpiente está muerta-_pensaba el rubio-_ahora hay que buscar a ese desgraciado de kabuto-porque te juro mi teme-que cuando lo encuentre-kabuto morirá-no durare en matarlo cuando-lo vuelva a ver_

-me quedare contigo mi amor-decía el rubio besando la frente de su novio-descansa teme-bajare-para hablar con nuestros amigos-ahora más que nunca te protegeremos-dulce sueños mi amor

Bajo dejando a sasuke totalmente dormido, el joven al cansarse por los recuerdos vividos, quedo exhausto de todo, por lo que naruto lo dejo descansar en su habitación. El rubio bajo las escaleras, para encontrar a todos sus amigos en la sala de estar, todos con la preocupación visible por el uchiha

-naruto kun-dice itachi seriamente-como esta mi otouto

-aún está dormido itachi-suspira profundamente el rubio-use un poco de mi chakra-para que duerma toda la noche-kyuubi y yo-pensamos-que si lamentablemente revivió-esos dolorosos recuerdos-probablemente tendría pesadillas-obviamente ni kyuubi ni yo-queríamos eso

-gracias naruto kun-decía sinceramente el mayor de los uchiha

-no tienes nada que agradecer itachi-dice el rubio-sé que lastime a mi sasuke-pero voy hacer lo imposible-por curar sus heridas-aunque ya podemos darnos cada uno-una idea-de que no será tan fácil-pero yo por mi teme-esperare hasta años si es posible

Itachi asintió, y todos volvieron al centro de la sala de estar, esta información con respecto a sasuke, era casi hasta dolorosa de absorber, en especial para itachi y naruto. El uchiha mayor no entiende porque su oka san nunca le revelo la condición de su otouto, el cómo se lo dijo a sasuke, si lo hubiese sabido desde un principio, sasuke no estaría en semejante condiciones, es más el uchiha mayor suspira tristemente, estaba empezando a creer que su otouto sería más feliz siendo un akatsuki que viviendo en su propia villa. Extrañamente naruto sin saberlo coincidía con los pensamientos del hermano mayor de su novio, el desde pequeño nunca vio con buenos ojos a danzo y al concilio en general. Pero los aldeanos de la villa de la hoja, lo adoran, lo idolatran, y pesar que incluso sin estar dispuesto sasuke padeció ese infierno, por el beneficio de la villa. Sonrió irónicamente en estos momentos no estaba seguro de querer ser hokage, viendo y siendo testigo fiel como esa gente trato, humillo a su uchiha, sinceramente él no podría pensar ser el hokage de esa aldea. Ahora más que nunca su prioridad es sasuke, y si el bienestar de su amado no está precisamente en konoha, naruto uzumaki no dudara en irse con él, si tiene que pegarse como un chicle a su teme, así será, donde vaya sasuke uchiha, naruto uzumaki estará con él.

-**estás hablando en serio kit-**dice seriamente-**siempre quisiste que esa gente-te reconociera-y te aceptara-aunque deben saber-que tú no tienes la culpa-de que me sellaran-dentro de ti mocoso**

**-**_aunque no lo creas kyuubi-suspiraba tristemente el rubio-viendo como rechazaron a mi teme-después que antes lo adoraban-que te hace pensar-que si me convierto en hokage-no me traicionaran después-además kyu-tengo la sensación de que la tranquilidad de mi teme-definitivamente no es aquí en konoha-y si tengo que llevarme a mi teme-al fin del mundo-lo hare con tan solo-hacer feliz a sasuke_

_-_**eso es muy cierto kit-**dice kyuubi-**mocoso te digo algo-yo seré un zorro demonio –sádico-lo que tú quieras pensar-pero hasta los bijues-tenemos algo de ética naruto- lo que le hicieron a tu uchiha-es más allá de cualquier crueldad-es vivo ejemplo- a lo que sasuke dijo kit-sin ofender-pero ustedes los humanos-a veces son peores que nosotros**

_-es verdad lo que dices bola de pelos-dice naruto-mi sasuke ha sufrido demasiado-más de lo que yo soporte-por parte del odio de los aldeanos-por eso-como dije antes kyu-no me quedare con los brazos cruzados-esperando al que el-maldito danzo venga por mi teme-por eso kyu-si debo huir de la aldea con sasuke-lo hare sin dudarlo_

_-_**aunque eso signifique kit que seas un ninja renegado?-**pregunta kyuubi-**digo sabemos de danzo mocoso-si huyes de konoha con sasuke-seguramente-el mentira-y pondrá a toda la villa en contra de ti**

_-nuevamente kyuubi-suspira profundamente-esta villa no necesita razones para odiarme-lo hacen por si solo-cambiaron porque les convenía-al verme que odie estúpidamente a mi teme-ahora cuando me vieron con el-seguramente serán los mismo de siempre-así que no-no me importa ser acusado de nada-con tal de estar con mi uchiha_

_-_**así se habla kit-**dice seriamente el demonio de las 9 colas-**sasuke aún está mal mocoso-y revivir sus recuerdos doloroso-no ayudan mucho-pero estando tú con el-seguramente el mejorara kit-ten fe en eso**

Naruto asintió en acuerdo con el demonio, se sentó con sus amigos, cuando de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó, lo cual ocasiono un pánico, ya que itachi uchiha y su compañero deidara estaban aun con ellos

-deidara y yo estaremos en la habitación de mi otouto-susurra itachi-bloqueamos nuestro chakra-así nadie-ni el mismísimo danzo-puede sentir nuestra presencia

Y todos asintieron, viendo que ambos miembros del akatsuki , subieron inmediatamente hacia la habitación de sasuke, fue shizune quien abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose nuevamente por el cinismo de algunas personas. Nuevamente ante ellos estaban sakura,sai , gaara, temari, kankuro, y para rematar hinata hyuga, la esposa de naruto, sinceramente ninguno de los de están dentro de la sala de estar, podrían creer que estas personas no tenían vergüenza alguna. Pero para neji y los demás, sería una prueba para mostrar que realmente quieren ayudar al uchiha, mas sabiendo el horror que sasuke padeció. Neji al principio quería justificar a su prima hinata, pero las acciones de su prima precisamente no lo ayudan, suspiro profundamente al pensar que hinata solo quiere a koji, para utilizarlo en contra de naruto, mientras que el uchiha está devastado por la pérdida de sus 2 hijos, sin importarle quien haya sido el padre.

-ahora se puede saber que hacen aquí?-pregunta una muy furica hokage

-queremos ver al uchiha-dice fríamente gaara-soy el kage-y lamentablemente no puede negarme eso o si-hokage sama

-¡jajajajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente tsunade-wow ya creíste tu-listo ya está me tiene miedo y punto-eso jamás kage de suna-te prohíbo acercarte a sasuke entendiste

-es que no tienen nada que hacer que molestar-dice kiba suspirando con fastidio-en serio-hasta yo sé-lo injusto que fuimos con sasuke-así que por favor

-no puedo creer esto de ti kiba kun-dice hinata-se supone-que somos amigos

-entre nosotros prima-dice fríamente neji-la menos indicada-para decir algo eres tu

-¡neji¡-exclama totalmente sorprendida la heredera hyuga

-yo no puedo creer-dice fríamente sakura-que ustedes también se presten-para este estúpido juego-de "protejan al uchiha"

Pero ante que otra persona pudiera decir algo,ino uso su chakra contra sakura lanzándola contra la pared.

-¡SAKURAAAAA¡-grita sai y hinata a la vez

-¡estúpida frentuda¡-dice furiosamente la rubia kunoichi-la verdad iba a buscarte-para acabar personalmente contigo-pero gracias por evitarme la caminata-nadie se mete con mis amigos-esto no solamente es por sasuke kun-sino también por naruto

-¡dale con todo ino¡-exclamaba totalmente excitado el rubio-acaba con ella-yo no puedo por ser hombre-pero tu si-dale a la izquierda- a la derecha-como quieras

-¡narutooooo¡-exclamaba la hokage sorprendida

-que oba chan-dice furiosamente el rubio-esa perra-sabia la verdad-siempre supo que mi teme-no me traiciono-más bien agradezcan que no llame a kyuubi-porque saben perfectamente que kyuubi le tiene unas ganas

-**más que eso kit-**dice furiosamente el zorro demonio-**quiero agarrarla por el cuello de jirafa-retorcerle-cada uno de sus huesos-en fin mocoso-hacer que se arrepienta-de haberse metido con nuestro uchiha**

**-**¡BASTAAAAAA¡-grita fuertemente la hokage-ino por favor tranquilízate-sabes que sasuke necesita descansar-y ustedes lárguense de una vez

**-**no nos moveremos de aquí hokage-dice fríamente gaara-naruto por favor-recapacita-déjame hablar con el uchiha-para hacerte ver-que él es un traidor-que el jamás va a cambiar

Naruto no dijo nada, solamente se transportó inmediatamente a la habitación de su teme, donde están itachi con deidara cuidando a su sasuke

-itachi como esta mi teme?-pregunta susurrando el rubio

-tiene algo de fiebre naruto kun-susurra itachi-aunque su sueño no es inquietante-te nombra a veces-pero también a hitomi-y saiyuui

Naruto suspiro tristemente, el ver como su teme aún sufre por esa perdida, pero él no se dará por vencido, él y su sasuke tendrá una familia, esa es su nueva promesa tener una familia con su amado teme

-voy a encargarme de algunos problemas-susurra el rubio seriamente-le diré a oba chan y shizune-que vengan atender a mi teme

Así sin más que decir se volvió a transportar, mientras itachi se sentaba cerca de su otouto

-porque tuviste que pasar por esto otouto tonto-susurra itachi acariciando el cabello del uchiha menor

-itachi sabes bien que esto no es tu culpa-dice deidara seriamente-es más el propio sasuke kun no te culpa

-lo se dei-suspira el uchiha mayor-incluso oka san-en la mente de sasuke-me lo dijo-pero aun así es difícil dei-ver a mi otouto así-nosotros que somos mercenarios-asesinos-pero sinceramente-y entre nosotros dei-lo que le paso a mi otouto-no se lo desearía-ni a mi peor enemigo

Y deidara tomando la mano fuertemente del uchiha mayor, asintió en acuerdo, incluso ellos saben que sasuke a su corta edad definitivamente no se merecía todo lo que le paso. Mientras tanto en la sala de estar….

-oba chan shizune-dice seriamente naruto-suban a la habitación de mi teme por favor-al parecer-tiene algo de fiebre

-maldición-dice tsunade preocupada por sasuke-vámonos shizune-kakashi, iruka-kurenai-azuma-no dejen que nadie suba para la habitación de sasuke-es una orden

-hai hokage sama-dicen los 4 sensei a la vez

Naruto miro fríamente a cada uno de las personas que alguna vez creyó que era su familia. Se rio sarcásticamente, la vida aún sigue jugando cruelmente también con él, pensó que sakura, sai, gaara, temari , kankuro, eran amigos de verdad, personas a quien él podía confiar, personas que el juro proteger, pero ahora es como si no reconocieran a ninguna de ellos. Estaba pensando que sasuke tiene toda la razón del mundo a decir que todos los habitantes de konoha son de doble cara, porque estas personas se lo han demostrado y con creces, hablando de su teme, suspiro profundamente, espera que su uchiha, no le de la ganas nuevamente de encerrarse en su mente, porque si no, el mismo entraría, y le patearía el trasero hasta hacerlo regresar, pero según itachi , la fiebre es baja por eso no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, o al menos eso espera.

-entre nosotros-dice naruto fríamente-jamás pensé que existiera-personas tan sinvergüenzas-cínicas-como ustedes-pero supongo que todo puede suceder

-naruto kun-dice hinata-y nosotros no podemos creer-que este tan ciego por ese uchiha

-hinata tiene razón naruto-dice furiosamente sakura-solo por alguien sin valor como uchiha

-¡cállate perra¡-exclama furiosamente karin-no te atrevas a volver a insultar a sasuke kun-porque te juro que te mando directo al infierno-yo no tengo nada que perder-pero tu si perra

-déjala karin-dice suavemente naruto-entre tú y yo sakura-me das lastima haruno-llegar tan bajo-para que un hombre te rechacé-sasuke nunca te quiso-perra entiéndelo de una vez

-entiendes de una vez-dice furiosa la haruno-que ustedes dos jamás estarán juntos uzumaki

-¡valla que sorpresa¡-exclama alegremente el rubio-hasta que finalmente te quitaste la careta haruno-te tardaste mucho en hacerlo-ahora-quiero que escuches bien un mensaje de mi inquilino-de una te advierto-que conociendo a kyuubi-como lo conozco-su mensaje no será muy amistoso que se diga.

Cerrando sus ojos , se acercó peligrosamente a la haruno

**-perra estoy empezando a creer que tú no entiendes lo que se te dice verdad-**dice fríamente kyuubi-**acepta de una haruno-el uchiha es del mocoso-nadie se acercara a el-para lastimarlo-no estando el mocoso y mi persona presente-pero para que aquí los presentes-entiendan de una buena vez-que nadie se mete con nuestro uchiha-y vive para contarlo-te daré la muestra-del verdadero poder de naruto-del poder del mocoso y mío combinado-así que prepárate perra rosa-deseara jamás-haber puesto tus ojos en sasuke**

Así se acercó a sakura, apretando su cuello fuertemente, empezó a extraer toda su chakra lo cual ocasionaría que la peli rosa, se le impidiera ser kunoichi, finalmente la joven se desmayó, siendo recogida, por kankuro el hermano de gaara

-kankuro llévate a sakura inmediatamente al hospital-dice gaara fríamente-eso fue bajo de tu parte kyuubi

Kankuro asintió en acuerdo con su hermano gaara y se llevó a sakura al hospital por su parte kyuubi sonrió escalofriantemente al kage de suna

-**por favor mapache no subestimes mi inteligencia quiere-**dice fríamente el zorro de 9 colas-**la perra aún está viva-pero sin chakra-por lo menos será una molestia menos para mí kit-así que nada de lo que diga me lastima-hellooooo-soy el demonio más poderoso de la tierra-lo que digan idiotas como tú-me tienen sin cuidado**

**-**incluso si te digo a ti y a naruto-dice fríamente gaara-quien es el uchiha en realidad-supongo que el bastardo-les digo a cada uno de ustedes-que el trabajo en un burdel-bueno en varios en realidad

Y por primera vez en siglos el demonio se quedó en silencio, y naruto estaba totalmente en shock, pero no por lo que gaara dijo, sabe que su uchiha ha sufrido mucho, con la perdida de sus hijos, ya nada le sorprende al rubio, ahora tiene una idea exacta de lo que la serpiente maldita obligo hacer a su teme. Pero lo que le duele a naruto es saber que gaara sabía de sasuke, y nunca fue capaz de decirle nada. Es cierto que él estaba cegado por ese odio estúpido, pero el kage de suna ni siquiera lo intento. Su inquilino estaba furioso

-**escúchame kit-**dice seriamente-**a mí me importa un cuerno-si lo que dice el mapache es verdad- te prohíbo mocoso-que vuelvas a meter la pata con el uchiha-sasuke no merece que lo desprecie por esto-entendiste mocoso**

**-**_¡pero qué te pasa bola de pelos¡-exclama furiosamente el rubio-no soy tan estúpido como piensas-zorro de mierda-amo a sasuke uchiha-él es mío kyuubi-estoy enojado-es porque le falle nuevamente bola de pelos-no por lo que piensas-no dejare nunca más a mi teme-pero también me enfurece es saber-que gaara sabía de sasuke-y no me dijo nada-él ni siquiera lo intento-zorro estúpido_

Naruto decidió tomar el control de su cuerpo, aun no era tiempo de liberar su verdadero poder combinado con su inquilino. Es cierto que la extracción de chakra que utilizo contra sakura ,es una de varias técnicas secretas que tenía, al principio estas técnicas iban dirigidas contra su uchiha, gracias a kami que no hizo semejante estupidez, si lo hubiese hecho jamás podría vivir consigo mismo. Sonrió siniestramente ya sabe quiénes serán sus nuevos conejillos de india, pero eso puede esperar, ahora es el momento de parar al kage, y las personas que se encuentra con él, él quiere volver a subir a la habitación de su teme, para saber de él, por su suerte tsunade bajo las escaleras

-oba chan-dice seriamente el rubio-como esta mi teme

-fue una falsa alarma naruto-suspira profundamente tsunade-su fiebre desapareció por completo-de todas formas deje a shizune con él por si acaso

-es mejor así tsunade sama-dice kakashi-pero aún tenemos problemas con ciertas personas

-kami algunas personas no entienden-murmuraban la hokage para sí misma

-escúchame bien gaara-dice fríamente naruto-no sé si lo que dices de mi teme sea verdad o no-pero no me importa-amo a sasuke-y quizás con eso –lo ame más-el teme ha sufrido mucho-no dejare que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar

-no hablas en serio naruto-dice gaara fríamente-no puedes amar a una puta como el uchiha

En ese instante naruto se enfureció como nunca en su vida, esta vez haría lo que fuera por su uchiha , así sea atacar al mismísimo kage de suna

-¡RASENGANNNN¡-grito el rubio atacando directamente a gaara…que quedo inconsciente ante una alarmada temari e un sai en shock , al ver la furia de naruto uzumaki

-al parecer el kage le encanta los hospitales-dice fríamente el rubio-temari cuando tu hermano despierte-dile que naruto uzumaki-lo declara oficialmente-como su enemigo-que se cuide-porque si intenta algo contra mi teme-delante de todos los presente-te juro que tu pueblo-se quedara sin kage-entendiste

Temari ni siquiera replico, ante la frialdad, odio y furia contenida de naruto uzumaki ,se fue con sai , dejando a la joven heredera completamente sola

-te doy un consejo hinata delante del propio neji-dice fríamente naruto-hasta por los momentos-has tentado tu suerte conmigo-así que tienes tu ultima oportunidad-lárgate-o de lo contrario-no responderé de mi

-naruto kun-suplicaba la hyuga-por favor escúchame-por lo menos déjame explicarme

-está bien habla hinata-suspiraba más tranquilo el rubio

-**estas seguro de escucharla kit-**dice seriamente kyuubi

-"_no te preocupes kyuubi-decía el rubio-seguramente me mentira como siempre-y además meterá a sasuke-pero te juro kyu-que a estas alturas-yo no le creo a ella-ni su nombre-solamente los amigos de sasuke-oba chan-iruka ,kakashi-además de kiba y los demás-solamente en ellos creeré-los otros me vale un cuerno_

-siéntate hinata-dice naruto

-pero..naruto..hablaremos a solas verdad-decía hinata

-te lo acabo de decir hinata-dice fríamente naruto-no tientes a tu suerte-si quiere hablar conmigo-tendrá que hacerlo con ellos de testigos-quieres o no

-bueno si así son las cosas-suspiraba la morena-está bien lo hare naruto

Mientras tanto en la habitación de sasuke, el moreno despertó más tranquilo y sereno de lo que estaba antes, cuando conto su historia vivida con orochimaru, escucho algunos gritos, y uno de ellos fue cuando gaara dijo a viva voz que él trabajaba en un burdel

-supongo que ese es otro de mi secretos que se esfumo-suspira profundamente el moreno

-¡entonces es verdad sasuke kun¡-exclama con tristeza shizune

-si lo es shizune-dice moreno-y está bien-si me odia-o me desprecia-yo lo entenderé

-¡claro que no sasuke kun-exclama sorprendida la asistente de la hokage-no pienses eso pequeño-has sufrido mucho-estamos contigo-mas tsunade-ella no te dejara solo

-gracias shizune-sonríe sinceramente el moreno-aniki, dei, shizune-ustedes saben de lo que es una-marca de posesión

Los 3 se sorprendieron ante semejante pregunta pero el propio itachi se acercó a su hermano menor

-yo lo se otouto-suspira profundamente el uchiha mayor-es una marca-que hace que el que-la posea se –convierta en un esclavo de la persona quien lo marco

-hai aniki-sonríe tristemente sasuke-yo la tenía itachi-dos veces-una por orochimaru-y otra por mi amo motoki

-tu amo sasuke-dice sorprendida shizune-a que te refieres con eso sasuke kun

-me refiero shizune-suspira profundamente el moreno-es que orochimaru me vendió-me vendió como esclavo a motoki-y esa es la razón de que trabaje en un burdel-no es porque lo quise-como el gaara pretende hacerle ver al dobe

-oh kami-suspira tristemente shizune-lo siento mucho sasuke kun-tu nunca debiste haber pasado por esto

-está bien shizune-sonríe el moreno-ya paso-ahora estoy aquí con mi aniki-y con ustedes-pero con esto-me da miedo de perder a naruto para siempre

-él no te odia otouto-dice seriamente itachi-él no tiene derecho hacerlo de todos modos-además oíste sus gritos defendiéndote-no es tan idiota como yo pensaba.

Sasuke sonrió sinceramente, por la protección de itachi, que aún tiene sus reservas con respecto a su relación con naruto, y también porque sintió la furia de naruto hacia momentos atrás , defendiéndolo , su aniki tiene razón , por los momentos mientra tenga a su rubio novio con él, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse

Mientras de regreso en la sala de estar con naruto y los demás. El rubio se mantenía sumamente tranquilo, esperando la "explicación" de su esposa, por haberle hecho creer que sasuke era el padre de koji, que él, la obligo sexualmente, cuando ha sido su uchiha es el que ha sido utilizado hasta el cansancio. Él sabe que lo más probable es que gaara esté en lo cierto, pero eso no le importa, a decir verdad, hace que valore más a su novio, que a pesar de todo ese infierno, regreso exclusivamente por él, ahora más que nunca naruto uzumaki protegerá a sasuke uchiha de quien sea, y sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo sepan está realmente considerando la idea de llevarse a sasuke fuera de konoha, ya no es solamente por danzo, sino por los propios habitantes de la aldea de la hoja, mientras ellos odien a su uchiha, su moreno no se recuperara, y ante que el mismo decida destruir la aldea por su novio, sería mejor evitar males mayores, ya pensara más detalladamente esa opción ahora tenía un pequeño problema por decirlo de cierta manera y se trata de hinata hyuga

-ahora hinata habla-dice seriamente naruto-y habla con la verdad-no aceptare más mentiras de tu parte

-hai naruto kun-dice hinata-sabe que siempre estuve enamorada de ti naruto-desde que éramos niños-pero con mi timidez-nunca pude decirte nada

-es cierto-suspira el rubio- a decir verdad-nunca me entere de tus sentimientos-hasta que me lo contaste-sino lo hubieras dicho-quizás jamás sabría de que estaba enamorada de mi-en ese aspecto-sinceramente me disculpo por eso

-no te preocupes por eso naruto-sonríe hinata-siempre te vi desde lejos-obsesionado con sakura-pero en el fondo-era por sasuke-por quien-tú te esforzabas realmente-no es así naruto kun

-así es hinata-suspira nuevamente el rubio-aunque no lo creas-sasuke y yo-tenemos muchas cosas en común-ustedes siempre creyeron que el teme era perfecto-pero yo fui el único que vi que no era asi-ademas que él fue el único que sabía cuándo yo sonreía de verdad o no

-tu amistad con el-dice seriamente la morena-siempre tuvo un trasfondo más profundo-sakura no lo vio-yo si-el coqueteaba contigo-y tu indirectamente le respondía-y a mí eso empezó a molestarme

-dime seriamente –dice el naruto mirando fijamente a hinata-delante de tu primo neji-de todos-te alegraste de que sasuke partiera de konoha-de que me dejara

-la verdad si naruto-dice firmemente hinata-si me hizo feliz eso-porque naruto kun-era mi oportunidad de conquistarte-de hacerte enamorar de mi

-en serio hinata-dice fríamente naruto-no te importo mi dolor-mi llanto-ver como mi corazón se destruia cada día-por la ausencia de mi teme-noticia para ti hinata-cuando amas a alguien de verdad-renuncia a ella-no disfruta con su sufrimiento

-¡eso no es así naruto kun¡-exclama fuertemente la hyuga-yo sufrí contigo-maldije el uchiha-deseaba acabar con el

-pero yo lo hice por ti hinata-dice fríamente naruto-recuerda que te jure-que destruiría a sasuke por ti-que crees querida esposa-eso fue exactamente lo que hice

…..un silencio en la sala, además de una muy pálida hinata hyuga

-así es querida-continuaba fríamente el rubio-yo le pedí a los ambus que llevaban a mi teme-que lo humillaran-que lo insultaran-ante el pueblo-pero esos malditos tuvieron otras ideas-quieres saber exactamente hinata que le hicieron a mi novio

Nuevamente nadie ni la hyuga dijeron nada

-los ambus lo violaron hinata-dice naruto escalofriantemente-yo naruto uzumaki-ordene la destrucción de sasuke uchiha-por ti hinata-no te sientes feliz del esposo que tiene-después de todo tu esposo si cumple sus promesas

Naruto estaba temblando sea de la rabia o la impotencia de recordar que él es uno de lo que destruyeron a su uchiha, pero debía ser claro totalmente con la hyuga, si ella pensaba que él iba a perdonarla y seguir con esa, se quedara sentada, eso jamás va a pasar. Tsunade y los demás miraron con tristeza al rubio que aún se culpa por lo sucedido con sasuke y los ambus, pero nadie se imaginó escuchar la voz de sasuke uchiha bajando las escaleras

-hey dobe-dice sasuke-se puede saber que tanto escándalo es este

-¡que estás haciendo aquí teme¡-exclamaba totalmente sorprendido el rubio

-déjame pensarlo usuratonkachi-dice sarcásticamente el moreno-ah ya se-estoy preso-en el barrio uchiha-que es mi casa-así que tú me dirás dobe

-tu sabes a qué me refiero sasuke-dice furiosamente naruto-se supone que tienes que estar descansando teme

-con los gritos que escucho dudo mucho eso dobe-suspira el moreno-además aún hay falta-lo que tengo que contar naruto

-aún hay más teme-suspira tristemente el rubio

-lamentablemente si naruto-dice el moreno-y tiene que ver con lo que dijo gaara-es verdad que-trabaje en un burdel naruto-es cierto lo que te dijo el kage de suna

Nadie dijo nada, porque al igual que naruto sospechaban que el kage no estaba mintiendo, pero el rubio sorprendió a todos, cayendo de rodillas frente al moreno, llorando fuertemente. Obviamente el moreno se asustó, y abrazo fuertemente a su rubio

-naruto naruto que tienes dobe-dice sasuke-vamos naruto-que pasa-dime por favor que tienes

-snif..snif..lo siento teme-llora profundamente naruto-snif..snif..snif..-es mi culpa-todo lo que te paso es mi culpa-sasuke no puedo más-perdóname por favor

Sasuke se sorprendió el de verdad perdono a su rubio, pero suspiro profundamente , tiene que hacerle ver y sentir a naruto que no solamente le perdono, que aún lo ama, y que esta vez está dispuesto a todo por el

-escúchame naruto-dice el moreno abrazando a su rubio-tú me amas-me amas de verdad

-¡por supuesto que te amo teme¡-exclama sin dudarlo naruto

-entonces todo lo que me paso ha valido la pena dobe-sonríe dulcemente el moreno a su rubio-porque mientras me ames-me sonríe-mientras tus ojos azules brillen para mí-entonces dobe-soy feliz con eso-para mi es más que suficiente

-¡sasukeee¡-exclama felizmente naruto

Ambos sonrieron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que fue el moreno se inclinó para besar a su rubio que sin dudarlo unió sus labios con los de su moreno, en un tierno, suave y dulce beso

-te amo naruto-dice sasuke-métetelo en la cabeza de una vez dobe

-está bien teme-sonríe felizmente naruto-aunque no me disgusta que-me lo digas todo el tiempo

-¡naruto¡-exclama sonrojado sasuke

-¡jajajajaja¡-ríe naruto-kakashi está en lo cierto teme-eres adorable cuanto te sonrojas teme

Sasuke solamente se sonrojo más, ahí se dio cuenta de la presencia de hinata, suspiro profundamente no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la heredera del clan hyuga, es mas no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a nadie

-no te preocupes amor-susurra naruto a su novio-ella ya se iba-verdad hinata

-no aun no terminamos de conversar-dice fríamente la morena-aunque con el uchiha presente-puede que facilite las cosas

-a que te refieres hinata?-pregunta fríamente sasuke

- que a que me refiero-dice hinata-pensé que tu debías saberlo-uchiha tú has estado solo toda tu vida no es cierto

Sasuke se extrañó que ella le digiera eso, pero tsunade y los demás no le gustaba a donde iba esto

-hinata cuidado con ir más lejos-dice fríamente la hokage

-porque lo dice tsunade sama-dice maliciosamente la hyuga-despues de todo-pienso que si sasuke-sabe lo que se siente-estar solo-no le gustaría que alguien como mi koji-pasara por lo mismo-no es así sasuke kun-te gustaría ver a mi hijo sufra solo por tu culpa

-¡HINATA¡-grito furiosamente naruto

-es la verdad naruto-dice hinata-sabes que si me dejas koji sufrirás-es eso lo que quieres-además a él lo pueden rechazar-por ser el hijo del demonio kyuubi

-**la mato kit la perra de la haruno es santa comparada con esta perra de la hyuga-**dice furiosamente el zorro de las nueve colas

Naruto estaba sorprendido al parecer hinata también eran de esas personas que lo veían como un monstruo , demonio. Pero esto es definitivamente, positivamente la última gota que derramo el vaso para sasuke uchiha, nadie se mete con su novio rubio en frente de el

-¡escúchame perra sin corazón¡-exclama fríamente sasuke-primeramente eres una perra-por utilizar un niño para tu conveniencia-él no es un juguete-es un niño por el amor a kami-que diablos te sucede hinata-estás loca o que.

Todos ser sorprendieron , naruto quería calmar a su uchiha, pero el nuevamente exploto

-¡en cuanto a naruto¡-exclama furiosamente el moreno-¡eres una tremenda hipócrita hyuga¡-¡dices amar a naruto¡-¡y no lo aceptas por kyuubi¡-¡estoy harto de que la gente juzgue a naruto y a kyuubi a la vez-¡kyuubi es un ser vivo como naruto¡-¡naruto y kyuubi comparten un cuerpo¡-¡pero ambos son distinto tonta¡-¡kyuubi es mi amigo¡-¡y naruto es el amor de mi vida¡-¡qué crees hyuga¡-¡el maldito bastardo traidor sasuke uchiha¡-¡ama a naruto uzumaki por lo que es¡-¡qué tal¡

Decir que sasuke uchiha estaba furioso es una subestimación, es como si chouji dejara de comer, ni en lo más grandes sueños, naruto y los demás, incluyendo a la quinta hokage y los sensei, pudieron imaginarse ver totalmente fuera de sí al menor de los uchiha. Deidara y shizune estaban tratando de controlar a itachi que en estos momentos quería asesinar literalmente a la hyuga. Por su parte kyuubi se empezó a preocupar por el estado del uchiha.

-**¡naruto haz algo¡-**exclama con preocupación kyuubi-**no es que no agradezca que nos defienda como lo hace-de hecho me hace feliz eso-pero nuestro uchiha-en estos momentos-no está precisamente para estos trotes kit-ubica a tu esposa-ante que yo personalmente lo haga**

**-**_lo se lo se kyuubi-suspira profundamente el rubio-bueno al menos sabemos que aún sigue siendo terco mi teme-pero tiene razón-no permitiré que decaiga más en la oscuridad que aún persiste en el-pero cuando este más tranquilo-él y yo tendremos una conversación-y con hinata-le di varias oportunidades-allá ella que las rechazo_

Naruto se lanzó abrazando fuertemente su moreno, para que se calmara, pero el moreno estaba temblando. El rubio maldijo así mismo haber dejado a la heredera a entrar, si le pasa algo a su teme, él no se lo podrá perdonar.

-¡teme calma por favor amor¡-suplicaba el rubio-está bien-sabes que no importa lo que la gente piense de mi

-claro que importa naruto-dice sasuke mirando a naruto-la gente debe dejar de juzgarte por algo que no es tu culpa-si me odian a mi está bien –me lo merezco-soy la vil puta de todo el mundo-y yo acepto eso..

Pero nadie se imaginó ni la hyuga ver que naruto uzumaki abofeteo a sasuke uchiha

-na…naruto-dice sasuke en shock tocándose la mejilla

-ESOY HARTO SASUKE-grita con dolor naruto-NO ERES NADA DE ESO TEME-NO ES TU CULPA DE LO QUE PASO-MALDITA SEA SASUKE-TE AMO BASTARDO-TE AMO TANTO-QUE NO DUDARIA DE ROMPER EL SELLO DE KYUUBI Y MORIR POR TI-QUE PARTE DE ESO NO ENTIENDES-SABES QUE ME QUERIA MORIR CUANDO ENTRASTE EN COMA TEME ESTUPIDO-SABES QUE NO SOY NADA SIN TI-TE AMO SASUKE-DEJANOS AYUDARTE TEME-POR FAVOR-POR MI-POR OBA CHAN DEJANOS AYUDARTE TEME

Sasuke estaba mudo , no sabía que decir al respecto , pero recordó las palabras de su madre, necesita tsunade como una madre, a kakashi como su padre, a sus amigos ino, shikamaru chouji, karin suigetsu , juugo , a los demás también, neji, shino,kiba,kurenai, azuma,, necesitaba a todos finalmente lo está reconociendo, pero sobre todo necesitaba a su sol, a su luz ,a su naruto uzumaki

-los necesito-murmuraba el moreno para sí mismo-necesito esto-necesito una familia-naruto eres mi familia?

-¡por supuesto que si teme¡-exclamaba feliz el rubio- lamento pegarte sasuke-pero odio que pienses así de ti mi amor-eres hermoso para mi sasuke-no te cambiaría por nada

-ni yo a ti dobe-sonríe el moreno-te amo por lo que eres uzumaki

-ahora se un buen chico teme-suspira el rubio-al menos que quieras conseguir la furia de oba chan-vuelve a la habitación –por favor

-pero que dices usuratonkachi-dice sasuke-tsunade oka san-no está molesta conmigo

-sasuke kun querido-dice fríamente la hokage-el palo de golf tiene toda la razón-porque no vuelve a tu habitación

Sasuke miro fijamente a su "madre adoptiva" y evidentemente su dobe tenía razón , la hokage estaba que mataba a alguien, y él no quería ser el "asesinado"

-tsunade..oka san..-dice el moreno uchiha sumamente nervioso-creo..que un descanso..no me vendría..nada mal..verdad

Y ante que tsunade pudiese responder el uchiha voló literalmente las escaleras dejando a todos totalmente en shock

-bueno al menos-suspira el rubio-mi teme-definitivamente no es ningún tonto

Y los demás asintieron , entonces fríamente naruto se acercó a su esposa

-si no quieres que use a kyuubi-dice naruto fríamente-te sugiero hinata que te largues de aquí-si había algo que rescatar de nuestra relación-tu más que nadie dejaste-claro-el panorama

-entonces que hacemos con koji?-pregunta la morena

-por tu hijo no te preocupes prima-dice fríamente neji-tio hiashi- ya se encargó de el

-¡queeeeeeeeeee¡-exclamaban naruto y hinata a la vez

-ambos no se preguntaron-suspiro profundamente neji-porque tío hiashi examino a koji-él quería asegurarse de que en realidad koji-fuera hijo de sasuke-pero al ver que koji-que cuando nació-no tenía los ojos del sharigan-se podrán imaginar la decepción del tío-sospecho de ti prima-por eso decidió hacer esos exámenes-y lo demás ya es historia

Naruto no dijo nada, pero lamentablemente neji acaba de recordarle lo que le paso a su uchiha, sus bebes murieron por sencillamente no poseer los ojos de sharigan, esos ojos que han sido la maldición de los hermanos uchihas

-"_te juro sasuke que conmigo será diferente-_pensaba el rubio hiperactivo-_cuando tengamos nuestra familia-nuestros hijos no sufrirán-sea por mi demonio interior-o por el maldito sharigan-pero nuestros hijos-no vivirán lo que sus padres padecieron en su infancia-te lo prometo mi sasuke teme"_

-naruto por favor-suplicaba la morena hyuga-sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre-pero te amo –además sinceramente-ve al uchiha en este momentos-fijate como me trato-quieres a alguien asi a tu lado

-la verdad ese no es ni la sombra de mi sasuke hinata-dice furiosamente el rubio-gracias en parte a mi-por mi estupidez-por dudar de el-de su amor-mientras yo vivía un "cuento de hadas" perfecto-a mi teme lo estaban destruyendo poco a poco-hasta dejar ese hombre-vacío-sin ganas de vivir-pero que crees hinata-que ahora me toca a mí luchar por ese hombre-y no me rendiré hasta-lograr volver a ver a mi bastardo de siempre

-yo no lo creo naruto-dice hinata-ese uchiha-solo tiene lo que se merece-ojala que cuando-llegue a esa cárcel-sea el último día de su vida-porque óyeme bien-naruto-odio a sasuke uchiha-lo odio-deseo que muera-que tu adorado sasuke uchiha deje de existir

En ese instante hinata fue golpeada, cayendo directamente al suelo, neji no hizo nada, hasta él sabía que su prima se lo merecía

-no soy de esos hombres que golpean a las mujeres hinata-dice fríamente naruto-pero sinceramente-colmaste mi paciencia hinata hyuga-fuera de aquí –antes que llame a kyuubi-si viste lo que le hizo a sakura-no tienes idea de lo que te hara a ti

-**¡ja¡ a ella no le quito su chakra solamente kit, simplemente la mato-**decía kyuubi furioso desde su celda

Y asi finalmente se deshicieron de toda la molestia , asi que finalmente estaban solos, shizune, deidara e itachi bajaron a la sala de estar

-antes que cualquiera nos reclame por dejar salir a sasuke kun-dice shizune-él ha vuelto a dormir-aunque itachi kun y yo tuvimos que hacerlo dormir

-que paso con mi teme?-pregunto naruto

-tuvimos que sedarlo-suspira itachi-a pesar de tu amenaza-y de la hokage-queria volver a bajar-y en su estado-no podíamos permitirlo-jamás pensé-que mi otouto fuera tan terco

-bienvenido a mi mundo-murmuro el rubio

-pero de ahí más nada?-pregunta tsunade-digo no le dio fiebre-o temblaba- aquí tembló-sino fuera por naruto-hubiese colapsado nuevamente

-lo digo ese uchiha es problemático-suspira profundamente shikamaru-pero más problemático-es que todos nosotros estamos-consciente del daño que sufrió sasuke-y hasta ahora ninguno tenemos idea de cómo ayudar al uchiha

Y nadie digo nada, no tenía por qué negar lo dicho por shikamaru, cuando es verdad

-bueno tsunade sama-dice shizune seriamente-sasuke kun-solo temblaba nada mas-pero fiebre en si-no tenia

-gracias a kami-suspiraba tsunade-pero shikamaru está en lo cierto-algunos de ustedes-tiene alguna idea de cómo ayudar al uchiha

-bueno lo que debemos pensar-es como evitar que sasuke sea trasladado a esa cárcel-dice kakashi seriamente-no hay alguien tsunade sama-que sea más poderoso que danzo-que prohíba ese traslado

-no lo creo-suspira tristemente la hokage-lamentablemente ese viejo-ahora con el permiso del kage de suna-tiene a todos bajo su control

-yo no creo tsunade sama-dice seriamente el uchiha mayor-es más hay alguien que quiere ayudar a mi otouto

-a tu hermano itachi?-pregunta la hokage intrigada-y quien es ese amigo

-exactamente no sabemos quién es tsunade sama-dice deidara-gracias a el-es que estamos aquí-y nuestros compañeros no tienen ni idea que ha pasado con nosotros-el solo quería que usted tuviera este rollo-tsunade-es más que cuando lo leyera se dará cuenta-porque debe mantener su identidad en secreto

Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero empezó a leer el manuscrito…

"_querida tsunade_

_Hola chica apostadora supongo que te olvidaste de mi verdad..jajajaja no te culpo si lo hubiese hecho, después de todo, desaparecí por completo cuando villa esperanza fue atacada, ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi hermana mikoto, que nunca habrá un día que no me arrepienta de no haberla buscado en konoha, sin ánimos de ofender amiga mía, mi bella rubia, pero tu villa no es precisamente santa tsunade. Se lo que le hicieron a mikoto, destruir todos sus sueños de niña, hasta convertirla en una mujer sola, sumisa y sumamente triste y ojo rubia no te culpo de nada ,en todo caso también es culpa mía, por no protegerla, pero tsunade no podía, hubiese sido peor en cualquier caso. Bueno amiga voy al punto, sé que tengo sobrinos, uchihas , odio ese apellido y me imagino que tú también, pero itachi y sasuke no tienen culpa de nada rubia_

_Es más itachi a pesar de que fue el que mato a mi hermana, se porque lo hizo, sinceramente tsunade era un niño que se le ordenó matar a sus padres, en cambio de salvar a su hermano menor sé que tú y yo hubiésemos hecho lo mismo. Hoy en día a pesar de que pertenece a los akatsuki, mas por apariencia que por otra cosa, gracia a kami es muy distinto al miserable de fugaku uchiha que si estuviera vivo yo mismo acabaría con su vida_

_En fin rubia vamos a la razón de esta carta sasuke uchiha, mejor conocido como la gota viva de mikoto takamura, rubia ese pequeño ha sufrido quizás mucho más que su propia madre, vi todo su sufrimiento, vi como cada hombre paso literalmente por encima de él, si entiendes lo que quise decir, antes no hice nada porque no tenía el poder. Pero ahora lo recupere ,nuevamente soy el rokudame de villa esperanza, por lo que cualquier cosa puede pasar_

_Se también las intenciones del maldito danzo, no pude evitar que destruyera a mikoto, pero mi pequeño sobrino es otra cosa tsunade. Danzo ve en sasuke a mikoto, sabes lo obsesionado que tuvo ese viejo con mi hermana, por lo tanto rubia analiza seriamente esto, sasuke es idéntico a mi hermana, más siendo doncel, digamos que sería un juguete perfecto para el anciano. Eso es algo que no permitiré, tranquila el no ira a esa miserable cárcel, cuando termine las 4 semanas que tiene en su casa, mi pequeño sobrino se llevara una grata sorpresa_

_Cuídalo mucho rubia si te estás dando cuenta el condenado consciente o inconscientemente se está pareciendo cada vez más a su madre, no pudimos salvarla, pero por lo menos ella merece saber de dónde este que su hijo estará bien no te parece chica apostadora_

_Bueno nos vemos pronto tsunade, te extraño mucho no sabe cuánto deseo verte nuevamente, te dejo a sasuke cuídalo por mi_

_Atentamente_

_Aoshi Takamura_

_P.S el chico rubio que adoptaste como tu nieto tiene razón deja de ser vieja borracha por kami_

La rubia no sabía si llorar, o insultar a la persona que le escribió esa carta. Esa persona fue su más grande amigo y hermano de su mejor amiga mikoto uchiha, sonrió felizmente a saber que ese idiota está vivo después de tanto tiempo, no solamente eso, recupero su puesto de rokudame de villa esperanza, lo que significa problemas para danzo, pero aoshi tiene razón sasuke es una parte de mikoto, sin ofender a itachi, pero sasuke es idéntico en todo a mikoto takamura, si ella no pudo hacer nada por su amiga, sasuke es otra cosa, jamás dejara que ese viejo se apodere de él, más aun cuando por esta carta sabe de las verdaderas intenciones de ese anciano decrepito con sasuke

-naruto, itachi-dice tsunade seriamente-no puedo decir quien es esta persona-pero lo conozco-doy fe-de que el protegerá de cualquier forma a sasuke-con esto-me tranquiliza un poco-de que sasuke-no ira a esa cárcel

-estas segura oba chan-exclama el rubio-lo que pasa-es que temo-que en cualquier momento-ese viejo me quite-a mi sasuke

-te lo aseguro palo de golf-dice tsunade-es más danzo conoce personalmente a este hombre-sabe que este hombre es poderoso-ni siquiera danzo puede con el

Todos se asombraron de esta revelación, y se sienten más seguro de que por lo menos alguien quiera cuidar a sasuke, ahora el mayor uchiha tenía que decirle al rubio idiota lo que su otouto le dijo

-bueno ahora le diré-dice itachi seriamente-lo que mi tonto hermano menor-quería que supieran

Todos se volvieron a sentar, esperando la explicación del uchiha mayor

-naruto kun-dice itachi-cuando tú y el miserable kage de suna-discutieron fuertemente-obviamente afecto dolorosamente a mi otouto-él había despertado tranquilamente-pero con lo grito y dicho por gaara-nuevamente volvió a recaer

-ese miserable de gaara-decía furiosamente ino-que parte de que naruto quiere a sasuke kun-no entiende

-nunca lo entenderá ino-suspiraba el rubio hiperactivo-espero que con lo que le hice-no me vuelva a buscar-o trate de lastimar a mi sasuke nuevamente-porque como lo dije ante-suna se quedara sin kage

-volviendo al tema-dice deidara-sasuke kun-confirmo las palabras del kage de suna-pero escuchen todos-no es como gaara-pretendió hacerle creer a naruto-sasuke no trabajo en esos macabros lugares por su propia voluntad

-lo se deidara-dice seriamente naruto-con lo que me confeso mi teme-seguramente la maldita serpiente obligo a sasuke- a trabajar en esos miserables burdeles

-peor que eso naruto kun-suspiraba tristemente shizune-la vil serpiente vendió a sasuke kun como un esclavo sexual-uso una marca de posesión sobre sasuke-y lo vendió a distinto burdeles del país de fuego

Nadie dijo nada ..hasta que naruto exploto

-¡esa víbora se atrevió a eso¡-exclamaba furiosamente naruto-no le basto violarlo todo los días-destruir su orgullo-haber asesinado a sus propios hijos-sino vender a mi teme-como si él fuese un traste viejo o que-si mi teme no lo hubiese matado-yo iría hasta el mismo infierno-para acabar personalmente con el

-tal vez aun tengas esa oportunidad naruto kun-suspira tristemente deidara

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir deidara?-pregunta angustiosamente la hokage

-mi otouto efectivamente mato a esa serpiente-suspira profundamente itachi-pero cuando él y sus amigos vinieron para aca-kabuto se llevó el cadáver de esa serpiente-él es un miembro más de los akatsuki

-así es-dice deidara continuando con la historia-nuestro líder mostro a dos nuevos miembros-uno de ellos era el propio kabuto y el otro era….

-¡orochimaru¡-exclamaron todos totalmente sorprendidos

-así es-dice itachi-kabuto utilizo el ninjutsu raikou mitsuno kendo-una técnica legendaria de resurrección-por lo cual esa maldita serpiente esta nuevamente con vida

Todos estaban totalmente en shock ante semejante revelación , estaban aliviados por saber que alguien quería proteger a sasuke, pero su alivio desapareció por completo al saber que esa serpiente estaba de nuevo con vida. Pero naruto tranquilamente se dirigió a todos

-si esa serpiente viene por sasuke-dice sumamente tranquilo el rubio-yo mismo acabare con el-quiero a orochimaru para mí-no quiero que nadie intervengan-esa serpiente tiene cuentas que saldar conmigo

-¿y que te hace pensar que puedes acabar fácilmente con el rubio?-pregunta suigetsu-a sasuke le tomo tiempo para acabar con el

-porque suigetsu-dice naruto seriamente-kyuubi me dijo-que esa técnica de resurrección –tiene un punto débil-es que las personas revividas-no tienen el mismo poder que tenían antes que murieran

-eso es verdad-dice tsunade

-pero en caso de que el fuera la misma maldita serpiente de antes-dice escalofriantemente el rubio-yo tengo más poderes-señoras y señores-yo controlo totalmente a kyuubi-incluyendo puedo utilizar sus 9 colas en total

Hubo un silencio escalofriante en la sala de estar del barrio uchiha

-**así es idiotas-**dice kyuubi sonriendo siniestramente-**no les mentí cuando dije que tanto el mocoso como yo tenemos un pacto de caballeros-para que lo entiendan bien-naruto uzumaki y yo estamos fusionados-captaron la directa señores**

-pero porque naruto se fusiono con contigo kyuubi?-pregunta iruka

-**por sasuke-**suspira tristemente el zorro de 9 colas-**mi estúpido contenedor-por su odio sin fundamento contra el uchiha-decidió unirse a mí para destruirlo-y ante que digan nada-yo trate de todo para detenerlo-pero el muy mocoso-utilizo su modo sage-y finalmente consiguió lo que quería.**

**-**y aun así quiere estar con mi otouto-dice furiosamente el uchiha mayor-después de esto como estaré seguro de que no vuelva a lastimar a sasuke

**-porque no lo hará, él lo ama de verdad-**dice seriamente el zorro demonio-**el mocoso ama a tu hermano con todo su ser-es un idiota eso si-está arrepentido de lo que le hizo-yo lo conozco perfectamente-mi contenedor no es idiota dos veces seguidas-se equivoco es verdad-pero hará lo que sea por tu hermano-además uchiha-estas personas que ves aquí-no dejara que mi contenedor vuelva a meter la pata**

**-**el zorro esta en lo cierto itachi-dice tsunade-personalmente mi gaki –esta advertido que si vuelve a lastimar a sasuke-se tendrá que abstener a las consecuencias

**-**así es-dice kakashi-como te lo dije antes itachi-yo también me enoje con naruto-y jamás le perdonaría que lastime nuevamente a sasuke kun-pero nos duela o no-viendo como está tu hermano actualmente-naruto es su única salvación

**-**supongo que no queda de otra que confiar en ese rubio idiota-suspira profundamente el uchiha mayor

-itachi yo amo a tu hermano-dice naruto tomando el control de su cuerpo-como dijo el bola de pelos-fui totalmente un idiota con el-lo reconozco con todo mi corazón-pero sasuke es mi todo para mi itachi-es mi vida-mi aire-mi razón de vivir-de respirar-lo amo tanto-que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el-tanto que-si cuando se cumpla el plazo de las 4 semanas-y ese amigo no aparece-yo naruto uzumaki-huiré de konoha llevándome a sasuke conmigo

Todos estaban en shock por tremenda revelación de naruto, incluso los dos miembros del akatsuki se quedaron literalmente sin palabras

-estas seguro de lo que dices naruto kun-dice totalmente sorprendido itachi-digo mi otouto me conto que tú quieres ser hokage-acaso sería capaz de renunciar a eso por mi tonto hermano menor

-¡jajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente el rubio-itachi-tú y los demás no entienden-como puedo ser hokage a través del sufrimiento de la persona amada-como puedo cumplir mis sueños-cuando los sueños de mi teme fueron totalmente destruidos-su inocencia fue destrozada por mi itachi-y los habitantes de esta aldea-miran lo que le hicieron a mi teme-después de adorarlo-lo odian por completo-sinceramente-uno de ustedes me pueden decir si vale la pena ser hokage de konoha-dime tu oba chan vale la pena

-la verdad no gaki-dice tristemente la hokage-hace tiempo esta aldea destruyo los sueños de alguien muy especial para mí- y no pude hacer nada el respecto-pero sasuke es otra historia-no dejare que nadie lastime a sasuke nuevamente-palo de golf-confía en mi amigo-ayudara a sasuke-pero si no pasa nada-tiene mi plena autorización gaki-si eso ayuda a sasuke-tú y el pueden irse de konoha

-gracias oba chan-sonríe alegremente el rubio

-naruto kun-dice itachi-supongamos que no tenemos otra opción-donde te llevarías a mi otouto

-la verdad no lo sé itachi-suspira profundamente naruto-pero entre nosotros-cualquier lugar es mucho mejor-que vivir actualmente en konoha

-llévatelo a villa esperanza palo de golf-dice firmemente tsunade-villa esperanza está en medio del país de fuego-es una villa totalmente segura tanto para sasuke como para ti gaki

Itachi se sorprendió un poco a lo dicho por tsunade, pero recordó que su madre mikoto es de ahí, además que tsunade fue la mejor amiga de su madre, así que seguramente la rubia hokage sabe lo que hace

-tsunade sama tiene razón naruto kun-dice firmemente itachi-villa esperanza por lo poco que se-es una villa donde no hay odio-envidia-ni nada por el estilo-sería un lugar perfecto para que mi otouto se recupere mentalmente

-¡de veras itachi¡-exclamaba felizmente naruto-si es así-entonces quedamos-en que si el maldito danzo-sigue con apoderarse de mi teme-y esa misteriosa persona-no llega para cuidar a mi sasuke-entonces naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha se van a vivir a villa esperanza-y si ahí mi sasuke teme es feliz-entonces nos quedaremos a vivir ahí para siempre

Naruto miro a las personas a su alrededor , con la excepción de karin,suigetsu,juugo, deidara e itachi, los demás tenían una mirada triste en especia iruka el padre adoptivo de naruto, además de tsunade, shizune y el propio kakashi. El rubio suspiro profundamente no quería herir a nadie, pero ahora sabe que por no herir a nadie "específicamente" hinata , hirió profundamente y dolorosamente a su uchiha, y juro que jamás volvería a cometer semejante error.

-oba chan, iruka, kakashi sensei, chicos escúchenme por favor-pedía el rubio a sus amigos

Todos miraron fijamente a naruto

-yo nunca conocí a mis padres hasta que mi sensei jiraya me dijo quiénes eran-suspiro profundamente naruto-viví solo toda mi vida-aunque tenía los cuidados de sarotobi y iruka sensei-pero aun siempre solo-desde niño jure ser hokage-porque amaba de verdad esta aldea a pesar de recibir a cambio odio y maltrato por parte de ellos.

Todos incluso itachi, deidara, karin, suigetsu y juugo escucharon atentamente a naruto

-kiba, shino, ino, shikamaru, lee, chouji, neji-dice naruto mirando a sus compañeros-con toda la sinceridad del mundo-nos hicimos amigos fue hace poco-porque cuando éramos niños-cada uno de ustedes-miraban por encima de mí-como si fuera basura-me imagino que fue por kyuubi

-naruto yo-dice kiba

-no es por reprocharte kiba-suspira el rubio-pero espero que entiendan-que incluso por ustedes-fui rechazado sencillamente por ser el contenedor del demonio kyuubi-solamente una persona me vio por igual-y esa persona fue la-que hace momentos grito que me amaba-y que kyuubi-óiganlo bien –kyuubi el zorro demonio era su amigo-esa persona es sasuke uchiha

Continuaba el silencio…

-iruka, oba chan-dice naruto-yo ya no soy ingenuo-no soy el niño que soñaba en que finalmente la gente lo iba aceptar-eso jamás va a pasar-y gracias a lo que le paso a mi sasuke-lo acepto finalmente-y saben que no me duele más-no siento ira-decepción ni nada- pero sabe que me duele mas

-naruto por favor-suplicaba iruka

-me duele saber que kyuubi tenía razón-dice tristemente el rubio-me duele saber que aleje –destruí a la única persona que me quiso-que me amo-y me ama tanto-que vivió un infierno-solamente para que yo estuviera con ustedes-así que si aún quieren saber si quiero ser hokage-entérese que ser hokage es lo último que me interesa en este momentos-solamente tengo mi corazón y alma en solo una persona sasuke uchiha-y si itachi por mi teme-no solamente dejaría mi estúpido sueño-por el haría capaz de hacer cualquier cosa-yo amo a sasuke-tanto que nunca-pero nunca podría ser feliz sin el-entendieron

Tsunade abrazo fuertemente a su nieto

-estoy orgullosa de ti gaki-dice la hokage abrazando a su "nieto"-yo perdi a mi adorado dan-y no ayude a alguien muy importante para ti-por eso palo de golf-no cometa mis mismo errores-no renuncies a sasuke-ni por mi-por tus amigos-o por konoha-no lo hagas naruto-o de lo contrario te arrepentirás toda tu vida

-no lo hare oba chan-dice naruto derramando algunas lágrimas- no he dejado de amar a mi teme en esos 3 años-nunca deje de pensar en el-ahora que está conmigo-no lo perderé-no dejare que nada ni nadie me separe-de la única persona que amare toda mi vida oba chan

-así se habla naruto-dice tsunade besando la frente de naruto-porque no vas a la habitación de sasuke- y chequea a ver-si ese gaki obstinado sigue durmiendo

- ¡jajajaja¡-ríe felizmente el rubio-es verdad oba chan-otras de las cosas que extrañaba de mi teme-es lo obstinado que es el- pero eso es bueno-aún hay algo de viejo sasuke ahí oba chan-no me daré por vencido hasta salvar a mi teme

Subió las escaleras rápidamente ,y entro a la habitación de su teme, suspiro profundamente al parecer, esta vez sasuke si estaba dormido, se acostó junto con él , sin tocarlo para no incomodar a su moreno, llámenlo instinto o no ,pero el moreno totalmente dormido se acurruco junto a él como sintiera que su rubio novio estuviera con él, naruto solamente sonrió al gesto de su moreno

-duerme mi amor-susurra dulcemente el rubio a su moreno-te prometo que a partir de hoy-tendrás sueños-y no pesadillas de lo vivido en tu pasado-te amo sasuke-ahora más que nunca estaré contigo-esta vez estamos juntos-para siempre

Cerrando los ojos por el cansancio de este día sumamente agotador, sonrió feliz al saber que dormiría plácidamente con su único y verdadero amor, además de tener nuevas esperanzas que nadie le quitaría a su sasuke de su lado, finalmente acompaño a su teme en el mundo de Morfeo

Continuara…


	16. como recuperar la confianza perdida

**A/Nota: bueno nada tiene que ser perfecto en la vida, ya tuve un comentario negativo, de mi historia, de un anónimo, su comentario más que negativo lo sentí ofensivo, pero ojo lo respeto, pero aun así decidí removerla, para evitarme futuros conflictos, revisando mis comentarios la mayoría gracias a dios son de escritores, y a ellos "hasta ahora" le gusta mi historia, su opinión es la que cuenta más, claro hay otros anónimos, pero a diferencia de la persona mencionada, le gusta mi historia, además de 33 revisiones, una sola es negativa tiene que significar algo verdad, en fin a los que solamente la leen, le gusta y los que me la comentan, sigamos con la historia**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

En el barrio uchiha, un nuevo día amanece para el joven sasuke uchiha, actualmente el moreno se encuentra muy cómodo, en brazos de su novio rubio naruto uzumaki, lástima que no tiene idea de cómo llego a semejante situación. Para los dos el día de ayer fue sumamente doloroso, sobre todo para el uchiha, finalmente la verdad acerca de lo que paso con su ex sensei orochimaru fue revelada, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar con su dobe al respecto, porque primeramente se agotó de una, luego la llegada de las personas que lo odian con todas sus fuerzas revelando su otro secreto, el cual era que el trabajo en varios burdeles como un esclavo sexual , por lo tanto no tuvo tiempo de analizar las cosas y mucho menos de ver la reacción de su dobe con todo esto. En ese instante el moreno uchiha estaba despertando cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, lo más lógico y como debía esperarse era que entrara en pánico después de todo lo que le ha pasado en estos últimos 3 años de su vida, pero al oler el aroma de girasol sonrió sabiendo a quien pertenecía ese aroma. Abrió totalmente sus ojos para darse cuenta que la persona que lo abrazaba fuertemente era su novio naruto uzumaki

-"_es tan hermoso cuando está dormido-_pensaba felizmente sasuke-_me gustaría tanto quedarme en sus brazos para siempre-me pregunto por cuanto tiempo estaremos junto mi amado naruto-no quiero pensar el día que danzo nos vuelva a separar dobe-te amo demasiado-creo que no soportare una nueva separación"_

El moreno acaricio el pecho de su novio, sin darse cuenta del problema que le estaba generando a su dobe, en sus pensamientos se acurruco más a su novio como temiendo que perderá a su naruto en un momento a otro. Por su parte naruto hacía rato que estaba despierto, solamente quería observar a su moreno durmiendo en sus brazos, tocaba la suave caballera de sasuke , su piel pálida como la nieve, para naruto sasuke uchiha era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, suspiro profundamente el autoestima de su novio es realmente baja, sasuke fue utilizado a su antojo, no puede culpar a su novio por no sentirse que merece ser amado, aunque naruto personalmente sabe que la persona que merece ser feliz es su teme. Recordó cuando golpeo a sasuke, no quería hacerlo, pero sinceramente que su moreno piense tan mal de sí mismo lo saco de sus casillas, pero sabe que con gaara y los demás recordándole a sasuke constantemente su pasado su uchiha no mejorara, suspira profundamente solo espera que la hokage tenga razón y que su amigo ayude a su novio, porque está más que decidido de llevarse a sasuke fuera de konoha, el maldito danzo no se saldrá con la suya no si naruto uzumaki puede impedirlo.

-"_no te das cuenta sasuke que a pesar de las marcas en tu cuerpo-_pensaba el rubio-_aun eres hermoso-para mi eres la criatura más bella del mundo teme-y me prometo a mí mismo que te lo hare saber-te amo sasuke-eres mío-y siempre lo será"_

En ese momento sintió a su moreno moverse un poco, por lo que fingió dormir, esperaría pacientemente la reacción de su sasuke, sabría que después de lo que paso su novio, el moreno temblaría, si entrara en estado de pánico, el inmediatamente lo calmaría, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Entre abrió sus ojos un poco, y vio claramente que su moreno le sonreía felizmente, lo cual lo hacía realmente feliz de que su teme a pesar de todo, confié en él, y no le tenga miedo alguno. Sintió de repente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al sentir como su novio acariciaba su pecho desnudo

-"_que me estás haciendo teme-_pensaba nervioso el rubio-"_si sigues así-no me podre contener sasuke teme"_

-sé que estas despierto naruto-sonríe sasuke a su novio rubio

-disfrutando de la vista teme-sonríe pícaramente naruto a su moreno

-¡cállate dobe¡-exclama sonrojado el uchiha

-¡jajajajajajaja¡-ríe naruto-lo dije antes y te lo repito teme-realmente eres adorable-cuando te sonrojas sasuke

-¿Qué paso anoche dobe?-pregunto el moreno optando por ignorar la burla de naruto

-que quieres decir eso sasuke-dice seriamente el rubio hiperactivo-no te acuerdas de nada-de lo que ocurrió anoche

-más o menos naruto-suspira profundamente el moreno-sé que dije lo que paso con orochimaru-el ser doncel-y bueno lo más doloroso para mí-la perdida de mis hijos-también recuerdo a ver visto a hinata-pero siéndote sincero usuratonkachi-tengo mi mente echa un caos

-es normal sasuke-dice naruto abrazando a su novio-sé que no fue fácil recordar tu pasado-y más revivir esos momentos dolorosos-pero entre nosotros teme-sabes que tenía que hacerlo-para poder ayudarte

Sasuke solamente asiente sonriendo a su novio

-con respecto a lo que ocurrió anoche-dice seriamente naruto-deja de ser obstinado teme-la discusión con hinata solo me correspondía a mí-ella es mi problema no tuyo

-claro que es mi problema también naruto-dice firmemente sasuke-si tú dices que soy tu novio-es normal que me involucre en todo lo que te pasa-además sabes la rabia que sentí-cuando ella ve a su propio hijo como un objeto-sabes el dolor que sentí naruto

-yo no lo sé sasuke-suspira tristemente naruto sabiendo a lo que se refería su uchiha

-exacto-sonríe tristemente sasuke-no es tu culpa dobe-ni la de los demás-pero cuando perdí a hitomi y sayuui-una gran parte de mi murió-es un dolor tan grande naruto-tan inmenso-es más fuerte que si te clavaran varios kunai a la vez-por eso no entiendo porque hinata-cuando tiene la oportunidad de vivir por alguien que crecio dentro de ella-lo utilice como un arma contra ti

-tienes razón mi amor-sonríe el rubio besando la cabeza de su moreno-nadie más que yo-no puede creer esto de hinata-soy tan ingenuo verdad sasuke-creer que iba a tener una familia-que finalmente la vida se acordó de mi

Pero el uzumaki sin saberlo con esas palabras hirió profundamente a su uchiha

-te duele mucho verdad naruto-dice tristemente sasuke-haber perdido tu familia por mí-pero nuevamente dobe-busca a hinata-ella te ama de verdad-quédate con ella-se feliz-te juro que no me molestare contigo

Naruto se sorprendió por lo que dijo sasuke, entonces se dio cuenta de la "gran estupidez" que acaba de cometer

-"_mierda mierda mierda-_pensaba frenéticamente naruto-_es que si soy idiota-metí la pata con el teme nuevamente- piensa que yo quiero a hinata-porque tengo que ser tan dobe_

_-_**¡yo también me pregunto lo mismo mocoso¡-**exclamaba furiosamente kyuubi

_-kyuubi ahora no-decía naruto a su inquilino_

**-ahora si kit-**dice realmente furioso el demonio de 9 colas-**no puedo creerlo naruto-te defendí ante el uchiha mayor-le dije a todos que amabas a sasuke-y que no te equivocaría nuevamente con el-pero nooo-el imbécil-tenía que estropearlo todo verdad-el uchiha ya tenía el autoestima baja mocoso- no necesitaba que tú se la bajase más de lo que esta**

_-lo se zorro estúpido-dice tristemente el rubio- por kami-no quería lastimar nuevamente a mi sasuke-vaya novio que soy- realmente se ve que me importa mi teme_

_-_**tú crees mocoso-**dice sarcásticamente kyuubi

_-_naruto-dice sasuke-podrias dejarme solo por favor

**-ves lo que hiciste idiota-**dice kyuubi mas furioso que antes-**ahora arregla esto-si el uchiha-se deprime más de lo que esta-te garantizo que habrá más de uno que quiera acabar contigo kit-entre ella tu adorada hokage-ten la seguridad que tu "oba chan"-será la primera en matarte**

**-**_¡lo se lo se zorro estúpido¡-suspira naruto-pero eso no pasara-arreglare las cosas con mi teme-pero no por ti bolas de pelos te lo aseguro-sino por mí –porque amo a mi sasuke entendiste_

-**si si lo que sea mocoso-**suspira con fastidio kyuubi-**arregla al uchiha de una kit-si siento que nuevamente se deprime por tu culpa-te aseguro-que la próxima vez que conversemos-no será precisamente amistoso**

**-**sasuke-suplicaba el rubio-sasuke por favor escúchame

**-**naruto-suspira el moreno-te dije que me dejaras solo-que parte de eso no entiendes

-no me iré de aquí sasuke-dice firmemente naruto-sé que soy un idiota-y nuevamente te lastime-pero por favor escúchame

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, no quería escuchar a naruto, porque termina el escuchando a los demás, y que pasa con él, acaso alguien escucho sus gritos de dolor cuando era un niño, acaso alguien vio lo solo que estaba desde la masacre de su familia, acaso alguien se dio cuenta que el fingió toda su vida ser alguien que no era, sinceramente él estaba de verdad obstinado de eso. Naruto se dio cuenta que el uchiha ni siquiera lo miraba , tristemente decidió dejar a solas al uchiha , se colocó su chaqueta, y se marchó dejando al uchiha solo en su habitación

-"_lo siento naruto-_pensaba el moreno-_pero es injusto que tu estés conmigo por obligación-que por otra cosa-pero tal vez-si te doy otra oportunidad-puedan cambiar las cosas-no puedo vivir sin ti dobe-creo que soy masoquista-pero no puedo dejarte ir-no de nuevo"_

Se cambió rápidamente y corrió esperando que naruto no se haya ido, pero al parecer su rubio se fue, en ese momento sintió un ruido en el jardín, y vio a suigetsu, karin ,juugo, con nada más y nada menos que naruto

El rubio al verlo se puso nervioso, pero el moreno se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al propio naruto

-¡sasukeee¡-exclamaba sorprendido y feliz naruto

-no me importa si soy masoquista-susurra sasuke al oído de naruto-pero te quiero en mi vida naruto uzumaki-te quiero aunque seas-un completo idiota-no quiero que me dejes-es mas no me dejes ir usuratonkachi

Naruto abrazo fuertemente a su moreno, besando en la mejilla primero, para luego con sus dos manos, tomar el rostro de sasuke, para besar suavemente los labios de su uchiha

-no te prometo dejar de ser un idiota amor-susurra naruto a sasuke-pero si te prometo que este completo idiota-amara por siempre a sasuke uchiha-y estaría loco-si lo dejo ir-te juro teme-jamás dejarte ir de mi lado

-paso algo entre ustedes dos?-pregunto karin

-nada-dicen naruto y sasuke a la vez

-si ustedes lo dicen-decía suigetsu-vamos a desayunar-supongo que ustedes dos-tienen hambre

-¡ramen¡-exclamaba feliz el rubio hiperactivo-díganme de por favor que tienen ramen chicos

Y tanto sasuke como sus amigos tenían una gota en la cabeza

-tu sensei iruka vino naruto-dice juugo-asi que si tenemos ramen

Y naruto se fue sin dudarlo a la cocina, dejando a los demás sorprendidos, suigetsu iba a decir algo, pero el propio uchiha le corto la nota

-sin comentarios suigetsu-suspira profundamente el moreno-por favor ningún comentario-al respecto entendido

-¡bah¡-exclama suigetsu-ya uno no puede opinar en estos días

Sasuke puso sus ojos en su amigo peli blanco, y decidió seguir a su rubio novio, quizás por hoy por lo menos tenga un día normal, no sería mucho pedir o si

Mientras tanto en el hospital de konoha, la hokage tsunade, más tranquila con respecto a su situación con sasuke uchiha, volvió a cumplir sus funciones tanto como hokage como con el hospital de konoha, lamentablemente eso significaría atender a las personas que fueron heridas en el día de ayer en el barrio uchiha. No es que le molestaba atender las heridas de esas personas, sino la personas en sí, tanto sakura haruno, como subaku no gaara se estaba ganando su desprecio con suma facilidad, en serio sinceramente ella no puede entender como naruto se aguantó tanto tiempo a esas personas. Quizás tal vez con el kage, porque él está mostrando esta parte de su personalidad, debido al regreso de sasuke, pero sakura, la peli rosa kunoichi era otra cosa. Sinceramente sasuke estaba en lo cierto de no pedirle perdón a la chica, ella siempre supo por kakashi y iruka que el menor de los uchiha siempre la rechazo, por lo tanto definitivamente la chica tiene un odio sin fundamento alguno contra sasuke

-celosa posesiva-murmuraba la hokage para sí misma-shizune como están esos dos

-bueno tsunade sama-dice shizune-con respecto al kage-tiene una herida en pecho-de la misma manera que tenía sasuke kun-cuando naruto lo ataco-se está recuperando-pero sinceramente me preocupa sakura

-odio admitirlo pero a mí también-suspira profundamente tsunade-lo que le hizo kyuubi-no es cualquier cosa-por los momentos mientras su chakra este bloqueada-no podrá hacer misiones-ni ejercer como kunoichi-y lo peor para ella-es que solamente kyuubi puede curarla

-y en este momento-suspira shizune-tanto para kyuubi como para el propio naruto kun-sakura haruno no es precisamente su persona favorita

-así es shizune-dice seriamente la hokage-pero sabe lo peor de todo esto-que conociendo a sakura-no culpara a naruto-sino al mismo sasuke-creo que trata de justificar su odio hacia el-con cualquier cosa-y lo que le hizo kyuubi-le dará un motivo más para el mismo

En ese instante gaara, acompañado con sus hermanos , entraron a la oficina de enfermería de la hokage

-kami definitivamente debí haber hecho algo en mi otra vida-murmuraba la hokage-gaara que estás haciendo aquí-se supone que debe estar descansando

-preocupándose por mí a última hora hokage-dice fríamente el kage de suna-perdóneme-si no me creo tanta preocupación de su parte

-si me crees o no es tu problema no el mío-dice maliciosamente tsunade-al final-lo importante es que este bien o no

-no gracias al maldito traidor del uchiha-dice fríamente temari

-corrección temari-dice tsunade-no gracias a mi palo de golf-yo estuve ahí-si se te olvida-y evidentemente fue mi gaki-quien ataco a tu hermano-sasuke ni siquiera estaba ahí

-y gracias a quien fue que naruto me ataco tsunade sama-dice gaara friamente

-fue obra y gracias a usted mismo kage de suna-dice friamente la hokage-si no hubiese abierto la boca de mas-seguramente esto no hubiese pasado-un consejo de oro gaara-nunca saques de mi casillas a mi gaki-porque le puedo asegurar-que naruto puede ser tan o más peligroso-que el propio kyuubi-aunque me imagino-que tiene una idea de que es verdad o no kage de suna

… nadie dijo nada

-yo vine aquí-dice friamente gaara-porque no me -iré de konoha-hasta hablar con sasuke uchiha

-cuál es tu bendita obsesión con sasuke-dice furiosamente la hokage-te lo he dicho varia veces a ti y a los demás idiotas que te acompañan-no dejare que lastimen a sasuke-sobre mi cadáver

-¡desde cuando defiende ese traidor hokage¡-exclama friamente gaara-¡usted al igual que yo odiaba al uchiha¡-¡que paso¡-¡también se le ofreció a usted también¡

Tsunade por primera vez en su vida estaba luchando por no matar el kage ahí mismo, el idiota se salva porque estaba herido por el ataque de naruto, sino otra historia se contaría. Por su parte shizune suspiro profundamente, debería darle crédito a sasuke, que anoche no lo pensó 2 veces y huyo literalmente de la furia de tsunade, en cambio el kage de suna, parece que no entiende que hacer enfadar a la quinta hokage es el peor error que se pueda cometer, es más ni siquiera naruto con sus idioteces sería capaz de llegar a tanto.

En el ichikaru , el equipo de los 9 novatos con la excepción de naruto, sai y hinata, nuevamente estaban reunidos , esta vez pacíficamente con sus sensei azuma, kurenai, iruka,y kakashi. Todos ellos seguían firme en la preocupación por sasuke uchiha, aun no le cabe en sus cabezas que el joven haya sufrido tanto, y que en gran parte de su sufrimiento haya sido ordenado por el mismísimo concilio de konoha. Kakashi nunca fue de esas personas de odiar o querer matar a alguien, claro siendo un ninja más específicamente un ex ambu, ha asesinado a muchas personas, pero más por cumplir órdenes que por otra cosa, pero con todo lo que escucho en boca del propio sasuke, lo ocurrido con el joven en su estadía con la serpiente orochimaru es sencillamente horrible, terrorífico, más aun que danzo este detrás de todo esto, sencillamente hakate kakashi quería asesinar al hombre, aunque sabe que danzo es el número uno en la lista de naruto uzumaki. Suspiro profundamente esa tranquilidad de naruto cuando hablo anoche, es el presagio de la calma ante la tormenta, conoce suficientemente bien al ninja hiperactivo, para sentir que naruto tiene la ira contenida precisamente por sasuke, para no mortificar a su uchiha. Pero seguramente en cualquier momento a otro, toda konoha conocerá a un enfurecido naruto uzumaki, y sinceramente él no sabe si la aldea de la hoja está preparada para eso.

-bueno ya todo sabemos la situación actual con sasuke verdad-dice seriamente kakashi

Todos asintieron

-al menos naruto kun esta con el-dice ino-pero debemos estar con cuidado chicos-mientra sai, gaara, sakura y hinata paseen libremente-significara problema para sasuke kun

-es verdad ino-dice kurenai-podemos tener algunas esperanzas de que el-no ira a la cárcel ruoshini-pero nuestro principal problema aquí-es la salud mental de sasuke

-es cierto-dice kiba-el uchiha actualmente no se encuentra precisamente en buenos ánimos-es más su autoestima es tan baja-que incluso a mí me sorprende

-y quien no estaría asi kiba-suspira profundamente iruka-fue violado-torturado-vendido-además de sufrir una perdida irremplazable como son sus dos hijos-es más sorprende-que sasuke kun aun tenga salud mental-podemos estar con él en todo momento-pero el dolor de sasuke es tan inmenso-que ni siquiera naruto-podrá lograr que olvide lo que paso con esa maldita serpiente

-hablando de eso-dice shikamaru-todos entiendes-en lo que quedamos anoche-el uchiha no debe enterarse por nada-todo lo relacionado con orochimaru y kabuto

**Flashback:**

"_todos estaban saliendo del barrio uchiha, e itachi con su compañero deidara se preparaban para desaparecer y volver con su grupo de los akatsuki, hasta que el uchiha mayor decidió pedirle un favor a la hokage y al novio de su otouto naruto uzumaki_

-_tsunade sama-dice itachi-pueden usted y los demás hacerme un favor_

_-por supuesto itachi-dice seriamente tsunade-que es lo que necesitas_

_-quiero que la conversación-suspira el uchiha mayor-que tuvimos con respecto a orochimaru y kabuto-se mantenga entre nosotros-es decir- mi otouto por nada en el mundo-debe saber que esa serpiente aún sigue con vida_

_-¡queeeeeeee¡-exclamaban todos a la vez_

_-piénselo bien-suspiraba tristemente itachi-mi otouto en estos momentos-no está mentalmente preparado-para cualquier disgusto-prueba de ello-su pequeño encuentro con la hyuga-que pasara cuando se entere-de que la persona que destruyo su vida aún sigue con vida_

_Silencio en la sala….._

_-naruto kun-dice itachi mirando fijamente a naruto-tú conoces tanto o más a mi otouto que yo-sabes cómo se sintió cuando nos contó su tragedia por la pérdida de sus hijos-sinceramente crees que sasuke-resistiría saber que orochimaru está vivo_

_Naruto cerró los ojos recordando como sasuke le suplico que acabara con su vida en el hospital, el uchiha mayor está en lo cierto, definitivamente como actualmente está su teme, sasuke si se entera de que la serpiente maldita está viva, puede hacer cualquier cosa, incluso volver a intentar quitarse la vida, y eso le dolería en el alma al rubio, ni siquiera quería pensar en vivir un mundo si su sasuke_

_-oba chan itachi está en lo cierto-dice desesperadamente el rubio-yo no quiero perder para siempre a mi teme-me moriría si fuera el caso-sasuke no necesita más mortificaciones-no debe saber por nada en el mundo-que esa serpiente está viva_

_-tiene razón palo de golf-dice firmemente tsunade-no te preocupes itachi-que de aquí-no saldrá nada-sasuke por los momentos no sabrá que orochimaru está vivo_

**Fin del flashback**

-debo decir-suspiro profundamente shikamaru-que trate de pensar que itachi exageraba-pero recordé lo mismo que quizás recordó naruto-y fue al uchiha en el hospital-y creo más que nunca que sasuke definitivamente no está listo para saber acerca de orochimaru y kabuto

-asi es –dice firmemente kakashi-como esta mi sasuke kun en estos momentos-sería el empuje final para el-y ya todos sabemos lo que significaría eso

Todos nuevamente volvieron asentir

-pero que pasaría si naruto hiciera lo que dijo-dice shino-si decidiera marcharse con sasuke fuera de konoha

-aunque me duela-suspira tristemente iruka-sería la primera persona en apoyarlo shino-no mentiré me dolió cuando dijo-que desea irse de konoha-pero lo que nos dijo me dio a entender-que el acepto que esta gente jamás lo iba aceptar-pero conozco a mi naruto-lo que le duele no es el odio de la aldea-es saber que sasuke kun se sacrificó por nada-porque se fue pensando que naruto sería feliz en konoha-y hasta por lo momentos hemos sido testigo que no ha sido asi

-ciertamente-dice neji-nosotros al igual que las demás personas-rechazamos a naruto por kyuubi- sea por temor u odio lo hicimos-y el uchiha jamás lo hizo-soy la primera persona en reconocer que sasuke fue el único que sinceramente se acercó a naruto-lo que me imagino que el dolor de naruto debe ser hasta triple-primero lastimar a la persona amada por una razón estúpida-segundo saber el infierno que padeció el uchiha para que el fuera feliz en konoha-y por ultimo defender a una aldea que siempre lo va a odiar y que encima de eso destruyo a su persona más importante-ustedes dirán-pero yo honestamente no culpo para nada a naruto de no querer ser hokage-o de irse de la aldea-es más yo haría exactamente lo mismo

-eso es una gran verdad neji-dice kurenai-creo que debemos esperar la ayuda del amigo de tsunade sama para con sasuke-pero si no hay otra opción debemos apoyar a naruto-en llevarse a sasuke de aquí-si queremos la felicidad de los dos-aunque nos duela-todos sabemos que quizás-tanto para sasuke como para el propio naruto-su tranquilidad no está en konoha

Y todos suspiraron tristemente en saber que kurenai estaba en lo cierto, mientras tanto con sasuke y naruto en el barrio uchiha…

En la cocina de la casa uchiha, karin, suigetsu y juugo estaban aterrorizados ante la gran capacidad de comer de naruto uzumaki, mientra que sasuke solamente se encogió de hombros, él sabía perfectamente la obsesión de su dobe por el ramen, es mas era totalmente natural para él.

-ay estoy finalmente lleno-decía satisfactoriamente naruto-jamás me imagine tener tanta hambre

-¡que finalmente estas lleno¡-exclama sorprendida karin-te comiste 15 tazas de ramen-por kami-quien en su sano juicio-come asi

-karin-suspira tranquilamente el uchiha-generalmente naruto como 40 tazas de ramen al dia-esto es tan solo un aperitivo para el

Silencio general en la cocina hasta que…

-¡te estás pasando teme¡-exclama fuertemente el rubio

-hn-encoge los hombros el uchiha-sabes que es verdad usuratonkachi-nadie más que yo-sabe de tu bendita obsesión tuya por el ramen

Y naruto se encontró que no podría repicar al uchiha con lo que dijo, sabiendo que su bastardo novio tenía la razón

-sasuke ahora qué?-pregunta juugo

-ahora que juugo-dice el moreno confundido- a que te refieres

-nos referimos sasuke-dice suigetsu-que si tienes algo más que estas ocultando-con tu rubio-y nosotros aquí-creo que sería bueno-que digieras si tienes otro secreto mas

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, vio de reojo a su rubio que asintió en acuerdo a la preocupación de suigetsu

-vamos a la sala-dice el moreno-ahí le daré un resumen de lo que me paso-les aseguro-que no tengo más secretos-más de lo que ustedes saben

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala, se sentaron en el sofá, sasuke se apoyó en los brazos de naruto, mientra suigetsu, karin y juugo estaban alrededor de ellos

-bueno aquí vamos nuevamente-suspira profundamente sasuke

-tranquilo sasuke-dice naruto-solamente estamos tus amigos y yo-tómatelo esta vez con calma teme

-gracias dobe-sonríe sasuke a naruto-karin, suigetsu y juugo-como conté anoche-la perdida de mis hijos ocurrió antes de conocerlo-casi inmediatamente que llegue a manos de orochimaru-por lo tanto chicos-ni ustedes ni mucho menos naruto tienen la culpa de lo que me paso

El moreno miro fijamente a su novio y sus amigos, los 4 estaban cabizbajos, sasuke sabía que directa o indirectamente se culpaban por lo que le paso, incluso cuando le acaba de decir que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa

-supongo que mi aniki le dijo acerca de que trabaje en un burdel verdad-decia el moreno mirando a su novio y sus amigos a la vez

-el más o menos lo explico sasuke-dice karin-dijo acerca de esa miserable marca de posesión-y como fuiste utilizado como un esclavo sexual

-y motoki-dice sasuke-les hablo de motoki himura

Naruto y los demás sacudieron la cabeza en negación

-¿Quién es motoki himura sasuke?-pregunto naruto

Sasuke tomo varias respiraciones profundas no quería decirle a naruto quien es motoki himura, pero ya no tiene otra opción

-fue mi amo naruto-dice sasuke seriamente-orochimaru me vendió a motoki himura

Los 4 estaban en shock hasta que naruto hablo fríamente a sasuke

-él no es tu amo sasuke-dice fríamente naruto-aunque me digas que esa serpiente te vendió-tú no tienes dueño teme-tu eres un ser humano

Sasuke abrazo a naruto, besándolo suavemente le sonrió

-gracias por todo naruto-sonríe sasuke-pensé que me odiarías por esto

-por supuesto que no teme-dice firmemente naruto-cometí esa estupidez una vez-no lo vuelvo hacer más sasuke-te amo teme-y lo que paso te repito nuevamente no es tu culpa

Sasuke suspiro profundamente aún no se cree que no merece lo que le ha pasado, mas con gaara y hinata, piensa que realmente es justificado todo lo que le han hecho. Naruto solamente abrazo más fuerte a su sasuke, sabiendo que el moreno mientra tenga su autoestima bajo suelo, no creerá en nada, tiene que hablar con tsunade y los demás, tienen que empezar a reconstruir la confianza del uchiha de una buena vez . En ese instante sonó el timbre

-y ahora que-suspira profundamente la peli roja

Cuando abrió la puerta suspiro tranquilamente al saber que eran los compañeros de sasuke y sus respectivos senseis

-como estas sasuke kun-dice pícaramente kakashi-seguramente con naruto a tu lado-dormiste de un bien

-¡kakashi¡-exclamaban a la vez

-lo siento..lo siento-dice nerviosamente el peli plateado-seguramente ese comentario estaba de mas

-¡este golpe te lo confirma kakashi¡-exclama iruka golpeando por enésima vez a kakashi

-¡auchhhh si delfín lamentablemente me lo confirma¡-exclama dolorosamente kakashi

-gracias iruka sensei-sonrie sinceramente sasuke-y kakashi estoy bien-gracias por preguntar

Kakashi suspiro profundamente sabiendo que detrás de la "sonrisa sincera" de sasuke, se encontraba el viejo sasuke que disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno, pero interiormente se alegró si esa forma sasuke volvía a recuperar su confianza se dejaría golpear más seguido por iruka, además el también saldría beneficiado de esto. Pero sasuke deprimido y todo no era ningún tonto puso sus ojos en kakashi sinceramente su sensei era único en su estilo

-"_esto es increíble kakashi-_pensaba el moreno-_cada una de estas personas incluyendo a mi dobe-han crecido-han madurado en algo-pero tú no cambias kakashi-eres un pervertido sin remedio-seguramente te estas-aprovechando de mi situación para acercarte a iruka sensei-me pregunto porque iruka se fijó en ti-y porque yo te quiero como un padre sensei pervertido-supongo que nada es perfecto en la vida"_

-hey teme te pasa algo?-pregunta naruto a su novio

-nada de qué preocuparse dobe-sonrie sasuke a naruto-solo pensaba que algunas personas nunca cambian-verdad kakashi

-¿Por qué dices eso sasuke kun?-pregunta inocentemente kakashi-sabes que me preocupo por ti y naruto-no por nada son mis favoritos de todos mis alumnos

-hey kakashi-dice tranquilamente naruto-no sé si lo sabes-pero quitando a cierta peli rosa-sasuke y yo somos-los únicos alumnos que has tenido en tu vida

Y hubo un silencio en la sala de estar del barrio uchiha

-¡jajajaja¡-ríe sinceramente el moreno-toma esa kakashi-por eso naruto uzumaki es mi novio

Naruto sonrió mas viendo un poco de alegría en el rostro de su novio

-¡teme¡-exclama felizmente el rubio-no sabe lo feliz que soy-al saber que solamente yo-puedo hacerte sonreír

-¡usuratonkachi¡-exclama sonrojado el moreno

-bueno sasuke kun-dice ino-creo que es hora de chequearte-shizune y tsunade sama no han venido verdad

-no ino-suspira el moreno-eso es raro-en el hospital shizune o tsunade oka saan-venían a verme a primera hora-sin embargo hasta ahora no ha llegado

-debe ser que están ocupadas sasuke kun-dice iruka-ahora que estas aquí-ellas seguramente-deben volver a sus funciones

-es verdad iruka sensei-dice sasuke-ino subamos a mi habitación-para que me chequees-ni yo mismo entiendo-porque me siento aun débil

-porque no me dijiste que aun te sientes débil sasuke-dice naruto seriamente a su novio

-por no preocuparte dobe-suspira profundamente el moreno

-mejor no comento eso teme-suspira el rubio-lo menos que quiero es que discutamos ahora

-lo siento mucho naruto-dice sasuke besando la mejilla de su novio-pero como me recupero dobe-con las cosas que me están pasando últimamente-regreso a konoha y tú me odia-luego ser atacado por los ambus-literalmente deseo morirme en el hospital-ahí mismo me enfrento al desprecio de gaara-danzo me respira en la nunca-con sus intenciones de enviarme a ruoshini-ademas de revivir la perdida de hitomi y saiyuui-y para rematar-hinata,sakura y el propio gaara no me dejan en paz-es mucha presión para mi naruto- sobre todo para ti-te conozco dobe-sé que quieres esforzarte al máximo para demostrarme que me amas-y yo te amo también-por eso lo menos que quiero es que te estreses por mi

-sasuke-sonreia felizmente naruto-no sabes lo feliz que me siento-saber que a pesar de todo lo que te paso-aun te preocupas por mi-pero sasuke como te dije ayer-dejame ayudarte mi amor-dejame ser que yo y mis amigos que llevemos tu carga-sé que jamás borrare el dolor de la perdida por tus hijos-pero créenme sasuke que me estresas más-el que aun te empeñes sufrir solo-sabiendo que me tienes a tu lado-por favor sasuke-abre la puerta de tu corazón teme-dejame entrar-dejame tratar de curar tus heridas por favor

-naruto tienes razón sasuke-dice seriamente kakashi-me has dicho que me ves como un padre-entonces como un padre sasuke-te pido que confíes en mi-no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar-nadie aquí lo hará

-sasuke kun-dice ino-cuando me salvaste la vida-nos dijiste a shika, a chouji y a mí-que confiáramos en ti-y eso es algo que ninguno de los 3 nos arrepentiremos de haberlo hecho-nos diste tu amistad condicional sasuke kun-pero ahora somos nosotros-que te pedimos que por favor-confíes en nosotros

-es cierto uchiha-suspira profundamente shikamaru-es problemático sentirnos impotente-porque no nos dejas ayudarte

-mira sasuke-dice seriamente iruka-sé que con todo lo que te ha pasado desde tu niñez-tienes razones de sobra para no confiar en nadie-pero al menos sería bueno que lo intentes- por lo menos tú mismo sabrá si valdrá la pena o no

-uchiha-dice neji-yo personalmente se lo que significa no confiar a nadie-pero gracias a naruto-tengo amigos-y ahora no me arrepiento de conocer a cada uno de ustedes

-vamos sasuke-dice chouji-sé que aun te cuesta abrirte-pero si pones un poco más de esfuerzo-seguro que no te vas a arrepentir

-sé que has sufrido mucho sasuke-dice tenten-pero piensa en tu hermano-él se sacrificó para que fueras feliz-es cierto hasta ahora no lo has sido-pero naruto está contigo-debes intentarlo por itachi-él se merece eso no crees

Sasuke suspiro profundamente todo ellos tenían razón, pero si por lo menos se pusieran en sus zapatos, se darían cuenta que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, se iba a levantar para hablar a todos en general, cuando dentro de su sofá sintió algo. Lo toco y agarro una hoja, que se veía de sobra que era viejísima

-sasuke ante que nos mates-dice suigetsu temiendo por su vida-fue karin-la que no limpio tu sofá-yo no tuve nada que ver

-¡SUIGETSU¡-grito la peli roja-corre por tu vida-que ahora si te mato

El peli blanco no lo pensó 2 veces y huyo por su vida, pero sasuke ni se enteró que esos dos salieron corriendo de la sala, dejando a naruto y los demás preocupados por el uchiha

-sasuke estas bien?-pregunta el rubio a su moreno

Sasuke no contesto , pero después sonrió como nunca al reconocer de quien era la letra y las palabras que decían

-"el que temas fallar-decía felizmente sasuke-no significa que no puedas volverlo a intentar"

Naruto y los demás no entendían a lo que se refería sasuke, pero dentro del interior de naruto, kyuubi sonrió porque al igual que sasuke, sabía perfectamente quien escribió esas palabras

-**mikoto aun desde donde estés, siempre estas pendiente de tus hijos-**decía kyuubi desde su interior

Sasuke se acercó a naruto y le sonrió como nunca a su dobe, acariciando su mejilla finalmente

-naruto-dice seriamente sasuke-nunca he sido una persona fácil-y tu más que nadie lo sabes-es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti-pero lo que acabo de decir-de una persona muy especial en mi vida-me recordó-que puedo equivocarme mil veces-mientras me levante mil veces más –todo estará bien-sé que contigo-y mi nueva familia todo estará bien a partir de hoy

-sasuke teme eso quiere decir-decía naruto alegremente

-si dobe-sonreía sasuke a naruto-las cosas no van a ser fáciles dobe-hay mucho camino por delante-solo les pido a cada uno de ustedes paciencia y fe en mi-por primera vez en mi vida solo pido que crean en mi

-y así será sasuke-dice azuma

-estaremos contigo sasuke kun-sonrie kakashi a su "hijo adoptivo"

-no quiero ser el sasuke de antes-dice firmemente el moreno-porque ciertamente orochimaru y kabuto me rompieron por completo-pero antes de eso-yo lleve una máscara de frialdad-para según yo-protegerme del dolor y la soledad-todos sabemos aquí-que no resulto como pensé-por eso quiero ser más fuerte-es decir-seguro de mi mismo-quiero ver a cada uno sin miedo-sin temor-sin sentir-que no merezco nada de ustedes-quiero ser mejor persona-por estas personas-por tsunade oka saan , shizune-por itachi-por ti naruto-pero más que eso-por mí mismo

-sabes sasuke-dice naruto derramando unas lágrimas-nunca he estado más orgulloso de ti-que ahora en este momento-teme tienes razón-las cosas no serán fáciles-lamento si te presione-pero lo hago porque te quiero tanto-me siento inútil por no aliviar tu dolor-pero quiero que sepas sasuke-que tu dolor-es mi dolor-tu tristeza –es mi tristeza-y sasuke-la perdida de tus hijos-es también mi perdida-porque ambos perdimos a nuestros hijos

Todos se sorprendieron gratamente a lo que dijo naruto incluso karin que llego con un medio muerto suigetsu, sasuke solamente se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de su rubio

-gracias naruto-susurra sasuke al oído de naruto-significa tanto para mi

-nuevamente teme hare cualquier cosa por ti-sonríe naruto a sasuke

-no es que quiera romper este momento romántico-dice ino-pero sasuke kun-necesita su chequeo médico-así si nos disculpa

A regañadientes naruto soltó a sasuke, para que fuera con ino a su habitación, en ese momento sasuke se sorprendió al ver el estado de su amigo suigetsu

-¿Qué diablos te paso suigetsu?-pregunto totalmente sorprendido el uchiha

-diré lo mismo que me dijiste tu a mi sasuke-dice fríamente suigetsu-sin comentarios-ningún comentarios

-hn-dice sasuke encogiéndose de hombres

-¡lo hiciste otra vez sasuke kun¡-exclamaba alegremente la yamanaka- te lo repito sasuke kun-no todo está perdido-dentro de ti-todavía está el frio bastardo de siempre-solo un poco más sasuke kun-y volverás hacer el sasuke de siempre

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza estilo anime, mientras que sasuke suspiro profundamente, ino no entendió o no escucho que él no quería ser el de antes, sinceramente a su amiga le da unos arranques de regreso al infantilismo bien fuertes

-ino yo pensé que habías madurado-dice naruto sacudiendo la cabeza

-mis mismos pensamientos dobe-suspira profundamente el moreno-mis mismos pensamientos

-está bien subamos sasuke-dice seriamente ino-hay que revisar-porque después de 1 semana-tu chakra aún sigue baja-no como antes-pero baja-y eso sasuke kun-definitivamente no es normal

Sasuke asintió y subió con ino a la habitación

-de verdad es algo extraño lo que pasa con sasuke-dice seriamente el rubio hiperactivo-como es que su chakra sigue descontrolada

-creo saber porque naruto kun-suspira profundamente karin- el aún mantiene el sello maldito de orochimaru-se suponía que si esa serpiente estaba muerto-el sello desaparecería-pero ya sabemos que si esa serpiente aun esta con vida-su sello debilita el chakra de sasuke kun

-esa miserable serpiente-dice fríamente naruto-una deuda mas que tiene pendiente-cuando lo vea-lo juro que lo mato

-**estoy contigo kit-**dice furioso kyuubi desde el interior de su contenedor

-si pero ahora que debemos hacer karin-dice seriamente kakashi-no podemos decirle a sasuke-que esa víbora está viva

-ahora menos con esto debemos decirle kakashi-dice karin seriamente-escúchenme bien-si sasuke se entera de que orochimaru está vivo-tenemos que enfrentarnos a dos opciones-y ambas opciones no son nada favorables para nuestro sasuke kun

-¿Cuáles son esas opciones karin?-pregunta seriamente iruka

-bueno-suspira la peli roja-si sasuke kun tiene sentimientos de odio hacia esa serpiente-que entre nosotros-tendría toda la razón para odiarlo-su chakra aumentaría considerablemente hasta ocasionar una sobrecarga de la misma-pero como actualmente sasuke kun-está en depresión-pasaría todo lo contrario-es decir- sufriría una baja de chakra-entraría en estado de coma-y como ya tenemos experiencia de saber lo que pudo haber pasado cuando sasuke kun entro en coma- de una le digo-que ambas opciones podrían en riesgo la vida de sasuke-en cualquiera de los dos casos-podemos perder a sasuke kun-para siempre

-**eso no debemos permitirlo kit**-dice seriamente kyuubi-**la peli roja tiene razón-es un gran riesgo permitir-que sasuke se entere que esa serpiente sigue con vida-no debemos permitir que eso suceda**

**-**_y así será kyuubi-dice seriamente naruto-por mi-sasuke jamás se enterara que esa maldita serpiente aún está viva-porque kyu- te digo algo-pienso que si sasuke sale del problema de danzo-personalmente creo-que debemos hacerle una visita a esa miserable serpiente_

**-es una gran idea mocoso-**dice el zorro de 9 colas-**mejor todavía-si despedazamos miembro por miembro a esa serpiente asquerosa-el uchiha-ni sabrá que su ex sensei revivió-pero también debemos acabar con su asistente kabuto kit-después de todo fue el-que revivió a esa víbora-además de que disfruto personalmente del dolor de nuestro uchiha**

**-**_¡ja¡-dice secamente y fríamente a la vez naruto-a ese kyuubi-a ese miserable y al viejo decrepito de danzo-le tengo jurada-que se van arrepentir de haber destruido a mi sasuke-van a derramar sangre por el sufrimiento de mi uchiha-y nadie más que tu-que me conoce perfectamente-sabe que no juro en vano-hare que toda konoha sienta la furia de naruto uzumaki-solamente tu bola de pelos-estas al tanto-que no deseo destruir a la aldea-pero tampoco dejare pasar tan fácilmente su odio hacia mi uchiha-yo me canse de hacer que me respeten kyu-pero mi teme es otra cosa-ellos también lloraran por lastimar a mi sasuke_

**-**hey naruto estas bien-dice kiba-te estábamos llamando-y parecías en las nubes

**-**ah lo siento kiba-suspira el rubio-estaba comunicándome con kyuubi-y el al igual que karin-cree que por nada en el mundo-sasuke debe saber lo de orochimaru

**-**pero no creo que hay de qué preocuparse naruto-dice tenten-despues de todos los únicos en saber la verdad-somos nosotros y seguramente-nadie aquí es tan idiota-para decírselo a sasuke kun-verdad kiba

**-**hey sin ofensas-dice molesto kiba-pero prometo no decir nada ok

Nuevamente el timbre sonó esta vez revelando a konohamaru el hermano adoptivo de naruto

-konohamaru que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunta totalmente sorprendido naruto

-así que es verdad naruto nii san-dice fríamente konohamaru-estas aquí-con el maldito traidor de sasuke uchiha-no puedo creerlo nii san-que seas tan ingenuo-por no decir idiota con ese asesino

-**sinceramente mocoso-debes escoger mejor tus amistades-**dice furiosamente kyuubi-**entre el ambu psicópata, el mapache-las perras de la hyuga y la haruno-comienzo a creer que tú y sasuke compiten entre quienes de los dos escogen peor sus amistades-aunque el uchiha por lo menos –tiene 3 personas que realmente se preocuparon por el-dile a ese mocoso la verdad de sasuke-porque de verdad kit-estoy perdiendo mi paciencia-si siguen personas que quieran herir a nuestro uchiha-no es por amenazarte-ni nada por el estilo-pero nuevamente habrá una tragedia en konoha naruto**

-_no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo bola de pelos-dice seriamente el rubio-le diré todo a konohamaru-aunque sea pequeño tiene que entender lo que paso con mi teme-si no me cree-entonces con el corazón en la mano kyu-tu no serás el único que pierda la paciencia-para konoha su mayor temor seria el despertar del zorro kyuubi-pero te garantizo bola de pelos-que sería más peligroso para esta aldea-agotar totalmente la paciencia del contenedor del demonio_

-karin-susurra fríamente naruto a la peli roja-hazme un favor sube a la habitación de sasuke-entretenlo lo más posible-no quiero que se repita lo que paso con hinata-no quiero ningún tipo de mortificaciones para sasuke-ninguna karin entendiste-así se moleste –grite-patalee-no lo quiero aquí

-hai naruto kun-sonríe karin-no te preocupes que entre ino y yo-amarraremos a sasuke kun si es posible-el no pasara por lo que paso anoche

-gracias karin-sonríe naruto a karin-bueno konohamaru-viniste hablar –entonces vamos hablar-entra por favor

-¡pero naruto nii san¡-se queja konohamaru-esta es la casa del bastardo uchiha-porque tenemos que hablar aquí

-quieres hablar conmigo sí o no konohamaru-dice furiosamente naruto-no tengo tiempo con tus tonterías-quiere que te explique porque estoy con mi teme sí o no

Konohamaru se sorprendió de verdad ante la furia de naruto hacia él, jamás pensó que su "héroe", su hermano mayor lo tratara asa, obviamente culpo a sasuke por eso

-estúpido uchiha-murmuraba konohamaru para sí mismo-por tu culpa mi nii san me regaño-pero esta me la pagas-te lo juro

Pero el pobre no tenía idea que naruto lo escucho perfectamente, así que tomándolo del brazo, lo zarandeo, sentándolo de una en el sofá de la sala estar uchiha

-escúchame atentamente konohamaru-dice fríamente naruto-no te atrevas a amenazar a sasuke-si no sabes la maldita razón por la que él y yo estamos juntos-así que préstame atención a lo que te tengo que decir-y no te atrevas a interrumpirme entendiste

Konohamaru tembló de miedo por su nii san, así que asintió sin dudarlo, mientra iruka reprendio a naruto

-naruto estas asustando al niño-reprende iruka al rubio-él es solo un niño-no tiene la culpa de nada

-no es un niño cuando viene aquí a insultar a mi teme-dice furiosamente naruto-lo dije antes iruka sensei-y lo repito nuevamente-nadie pero nadie insulta o hiere a sasuke uchiha en mi presencia-incluso konohamaru

Todos miraron en shock a un furioso naruto uzumaki…mientra arriba en la habitación de sasuke

-supongo que mi dobe no está de buen humor-suspira profundamente sasuke

-sasuke kun-dice karin-si realmente amas a naruto-no bajes a la sala por favor-deja que él se encargue de ese niño

-¡konohamaru está aquí¡-exclama sorprendida ino- algo me dice-que no vino para felicitar a naruto por reconciliarse con sasuke

-por los gritos de naruto-dice karin- obviamente no fue así

-ino baja entonces-dice sasuke-no quiero mortificar más a naruto-lo amo-y sé que el –está demasiado estresado por mí-y yo por mi comportamiento no he sido mucho de ayuda-solo trata de que no se enfurezca más-lo menos que quiero es que se enferme por mi

-gracias a kami finalmente entendiste sasuke kun-suspira tranquilamente la rubia kunoichi-no te preocupes vigilare a naruto-yo veré que la situación no se salga de las manos

Con eso salió de la habitación dejando a karin con sasuke

-sasuke kun que te dijo ino?-pregunta la peli roja

-lo mismo que pensé karin-suspira el moreno-solamente mi chakra es baja lo demás es normal-aunque es extraño-digo yo-si orochimaru está muerto-se suponía que su sello no existiera más-pero aún está ahí-es sumamente extraño no crees karin

Karin se tragó su nerviosismo y asintió firmemente para que su amigo no notara cualquier signo de nervios que haría que el sospeche, en estos 3 años que convivio con el uchiha, sabe que al moreno no se le escapa nada, suspiro tranquila al saber que sasuke no dijo más nada

Nuevamente en la sala de estar de la casa uchiha con naruto y los demás

-naruto-dice ino bajando las escaleras-sasuke kun-está bien-solo su chakra baja-pero por lo demás bien

-ino el me escucho gritar verdad?-pregunta naruto

-si sintió tu furia-dice ino-pero se quedara en su habitación-sabe que estas estresado por el-y no quiere preocuparte mas

-mi estrés es porque él no me deja ayudarlo-suspira el rubio-pero gracias a kami-que dejo de ser obstinado por esta vez

-lo mismo le dije yo-dice ino sonriendo a naruto

-bueno konohamaru-suspira más tranquilo el rubio-delante de aquí te diré más o menos-que paso con sasuke-pero antes me gustaría saber quién te digo que yo estaba aquí

-tu esposa hinata-dice konohamaru-ella estaba llorando-es cierto nii san-que la dejaste por el traidor uchiha

-debí suponer que no se quedaría tranquila tan fácilmente-murmura naruto-bueno aquí vamos konohamaru-te diré toda la verdad de mi teme

Y así el además de los demás le contaron al pequeño toda la verdad de sasuke, omitiendo algunos detalles como la relación de sasuke con orochimaru, pero naruto le dijo a konohamaru que sasuke se fue de la aldea por él, que hinata mintió vilmente en fin le conto todo a su pequeño "hermano menor", espera que el pequeño entienda y cambie con sasuke, aunque en el fondo sabe que eso no pasara.

¡jajajajajajaja¡-rie histéricamente konohamaru-tienen que estar bromeando-de verdad todos ustedes-piensan que él es inocente por favor no me hagan reír-no puedo creer que sean tan ingenuos todos ustedes una cosa es nii san-pero lo demás por favor

Naruto se acercó fríamente al pequeño abofeteándolo fuertemente

-¡naruto¡-exclamaba sorprendido iruka

Pero en cambio el rubio dio una mirada asesina a konohamaru sin decir una palabra más subió a la habitación de su teme

-nii san porque-lloraba konohamaru

-y aun te atreves a decir porque mocoso-dice fríamente ino-lastimaste a naruto-le destrozaste el corazón-porque mocoso-a lastimar a sasuke-también lastimas a naruto

-ino por favor contrólate-dice iruka

-no lo justifique iruka sensei-dice firmemente la rubia kunoichi-a su edad tanto sasuke kun como naruto ya estaban solos-no tenían a nadie- la vida fue cruel con ellos-pero ver nuevamente a sasuke con nosotros quiero creer que ambos crecieron –así que este mocoso no tiene justificación alguna por tratar a sasuke kun como basura

-delfin ino está en lo cierto-suspira profundamente kakashi-sé que konohamaru es un niño y todo-pero sabes exactamente que paso con sasuke a su edad-no tiene derecho a juzgarlo así como así-le dijimos la verdad-y aun así piensa lo peor de sasuke

-entonces es verdad-suspira tristemente konohamaru-el uchiha es inocente después de todo

-por enésima vez niño si-suspira con fastidio shikamaru-sasuke jamas traiciono a konoha o a nosotros- en todo caso-lo único que ha hecho el "traidor uchiha" según tu-es proteger a naruto-así que deja de ser problemático quieres

En la habitación de sasuke, naruto entro inmediatamente, y se lanzó a los brazos de sasuke dejando sorprendida a karin, sin embargo el moreno suspiro tristemente, nunca le ha gustado ver triste a su usuratonkachi, por lo cual se dirigió a karin

-karin déjanos solos por favor-dice sasuke

La peli roja asintió y se fue inmediatamente dejando totalmente a solas a la pareja

-sasuke yo-dice naruto entre lágrimas

-llora dobe-dice dulcemente el moreno a su rubio-estoy aquí te escucho-saca todo tu dolor de estos días-no solo por konohamaru-sino por hinata y los demás-llora por favor amor-desahógate-para que ambos más fuertes luchemos contra quienes quieran separarnos

Naruto sintió un deja vu aquí, recordó que exactamente en el hospital el reconforto a su uchiha, ahora las cosas están al revés, pero lloro fuertemente, mientras sasuke le besaba constantemente su cabello, y lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. El rubio se sintió realmente increíble en los brazos de su novio, finalmente ahora puede decir que ya no siente ninguna carga más, sasuke nuevamente encuentra la forma de hacerlo sentir seguro de sí mismo

-gracias teme-dice naruto más calmado-supongo que también yo necesitaba eso

-de nada naruto-sonríe sasuke-y tienes razón-también soy bueno en levantarte el animo

Ambos se rieron después de lo que dijo el uchiha, aún seguían abrazados , hasta que sasuke hablo nuevamente

-naruto quiero que sepas que estoy listo-dice seriamente sasuke

-listo para que sasuke?-pregunto el rubio confundido

-listo para danzo-suspira el moreno-listo para enfrentarme a él y al concilio estúpido-listo para dejar de culparme por cosas que estaban fuera de mis manos-listo para hacer amigos-pero sobre todo listo para defender lo nuestro-no dejare que nadie nos vuelva a separar

Naruto brillo como nunca, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de su moreno

-¡teme yo también luchare por nosotros¡-exclamaba feliz naruto-ya no llorare más-te lo prometo-seré fuerte para ti y para mi sasuke-nadie no volverá a separar-te quiero mucho teme

-yo también usuratonkachi-sonríe sasuke

Ambos sin pensarlo 2 veces unieron sus labios besándose suavemente sin prisa alguna, en ese momento karin toco la puerta

-naruto kun-llama karin-el niño quiere verte

Naruto suspiro profundamente en este momento no tiene ganas de ver al niño, pero sasuke lo agarro de la mano

-vamos naruto-dice firmemente sasuke-y antes de quejarte que yo baje-voy a estar bien-si siento que no aguanto subo inmediatamente ok

Ante que naruto pudiera decir cualquier cosa ambos bajaron con una sorprendida karin a la sala de estar

-hola konohamaru tiempo sin verte-dice seriamente sasuke

-sasuke no creo que deberías estar aquí-dice neji preocupado por el uchiha

-estoy bien neji gracias-sonríe el moreno-pero si el niño quiere decir algo en contra de mi-quiero estar presente

-dime uchiha quieres a mi nii san-dice fríamente konohamaru

-yo no lo quiero-dice sasuke-yo lo amo-naruto es la persona más importante para mi

-en serio-dice sarcásticamente konohamaru-si es así porque te fuiste-porque lo abandonaste-porque lo humillaste-dime porque uchiha-se ve el amor que le tiene a mi nii san

-konohamaru basta-dice furiosamente naruto

-déjalo dobe-suspira con fastidio el moreno-entre nosotros konohamaru-ahórrate este discurso-porque lo oí de gaara-y te diré lo que le dije a el-cuando éramos niños me enamore de naruto desde que nos conocimos en el puente-nos peleábamos porque por mi yo estaba celoso de que quisiera a sakura-pero de esas peleas-fuimos amigos-y tenemos un bono-un lazo tan fuerte konohamaru que nadie puede romper

-sasuke tiene razón konohamaru-dice seriamente naruto-crecí tratando de superarlo-pero después vi al real uchiha-al que nadie quiso ver-así también él sabe quién soy en realidad-es más hasta ahora ha sido el único que no solamente acepto a kyuubi-sino que es amigo del zorro estúpido

-**sin ofensas mocoso-**dice furiosamente kyuubi

-si está bien bola de pelos-murmuraba el rubio a su inquilino-en fin konohamaru-entiendes por favor que lo que tengo con sasuke-jamas lo tendré con alguien más-por favor entiéndelo si

-¡pero nii san¡-se queja nuevamente konohamaru-él no es para ti-hinata chan-o sakura chan vale más que el-puede ser que sea inocente-pero no lo quiero para ti

-entonces lamento decirte esto konohamaru-dice fríamente naruto-pero no te quiero en mi vida –si no aceptas que esta persona que está a mi lado-es el hombre que amo-y que quiero compartir mi vida-entonces no quiero verte nunca mas

-¡no estás hablando en serio nii san¡-exclamaba sorprendido konohamaru-no me dejaras a mí por el bastardo uchiha

-por supuesto que si-dice furiosamente naruto-a mí lo demás me vale konohamaru-solamente quiero a sasuke a mi lado y te garantizo-que solamente con el soy feliz-así que hazme favor y vete no te quiero ver mas

-por favor nii san no lo haga-lloraba konohamaru-por favor reacciona naruto nii san-seguramente el uchiha ha comprado a estas personas-él tiene dinero suficiente para comprar a estas personas para que te mientan

Nuevamente recibió una bofetada del mismo naruto…

-escúchame mocoso insolente-dice furiosamente naruto-iruka,kakashi,azuma, kurenai-son personas serias entendiste-que te pasa idiota no tienes cerebro aquí-todas estas personas son dignas-jamas se prestaría a algo así-y mi teme-nuevamente-te repito que sasuke solamente se ha sacrificado por mí-ha sufrido por mí-vete konohamaru-antes que haga algo que realmente pueda arrepentirme

El niño se fue no sin antes mirar con odio a sasuke

-bueno uno más en las lista de las que odian a muerte a "sasuke uchiha"-suspira tristemente el moreno

-lo siento sasuke-dice naruto- si te sirve de algo agregare a konohamaru-a mi lista de las personas que decepcionan a "naruto uzumaki"

-¡ajajaja¡-rie sasuke- supongo que tienes razón dobe

-bueno-dice suigetsu-creo que hay algo positivo en todo estos

Todos extrañados a porque el peli blanco dijo eso, entonces naruto fue

-¿y cuál es lo positivo de esto suigetsu?-naruto

-bueno rubio-dice suigetsu-que antes toda la población fangirls querían matar a sasuke-ahora es toda la población en general que quieren hacerlo

Y naruto y los demás querían matar a suigetsu por su comentario, pero sasuke solamente sonrió maliciosamente a suigetsu

-karin-dice maliciosamente el uchiha-hazme un favor-mata a suigetsu por mi quieres

-por supuesto sasuke kun-dice la peli roja-cualquier cosa por ti-listo idiota-para correr nuevamente por tu vida

-no de nuevo-suspira con resignación el peli blanco corriendo por su vida…

Y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza viendo como una enfurecida karin atacaba, golpeaba, arañaba a un pobre suigetsu

-WOW no pensé que karin fuera tan peligrosa-dice naruto sorprendido de la furia de la peli roja

-hn-dice sasuke encogiéndose de hombros-eso no es nada dobe-generalmente se matan entre si-usando kunais, espadas y hasta bomba-esto es solo entretenimiento

Y la gota en la cabeza de las personas crecía más por lo que dijo el uchiha

-teme tu-dice nerviosamente naruto-no te pones a provocar esas peleas verdad

-¡qué diablos estas insinuando usuratonkachi¡-exclama falsamente sasuke-piensas que yo me divierto de lo lindo-ver a karin y suigetsu matándose entre si

-realmente no quieres que responda a eso teme-murmura el rubio

Sasuke solamente puso sus ojos cuando por 3 vez sonó el timbre de su casa

-¡por kami¡-exclamaba el moreno-un día-solamente pido un día normal en mi vida-es acaso mucho pedir

-tranquilo sasuke-dice naruto-no te alteres por favor-yo iré a ver quién es el idiota que quiere molestar ahora

Y al abrir la puerta vio para su fortuna a tsunade, shizune pero lamentablemente también estaba subaku no gaara

-oba chan que significa esto-dice furiosamente naruto

-palo de golf no me veas así-suspira la hokage-lamentablemente-el kage de suna tiene una orden del concilio

-y eso que oba chan?-pregunta naruto

-es una orden naruto-dice friamente gaara-que tengo derecho de hablar con uchiha-les guste o no voy a reunirme con el traidor sasuke uchiha

-entonces aquí me tiene subaku no gaara-dice friamente sasuke-si quieres hablar-tengo toda la intención de hacerlo

Continuara…


	17. dejando ir lo que se ha perdido

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: no poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva -pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

En la sala de estar del barrio uchiha, las personas que estaban en estos momentos haciéndole compañía a sasuke uchiha, no pueden entender que existan persona ,sin vergüenza, sin dignidad incluso sin orgullo mismo, para saber cuándo darse por vencido en algo, y ese es el caso del kage de suna subaku no gaara. En estos momentos y en contra de la voluntad de la mismísima quinta hokage de konoha tsunade, el decidió que por la buenas o por las malas tenía que hablar con sasuke uchiha, y claramente incluso el propio moreno se obstino de la aptitud prepotente del kage de suna, sonrió irónicamente al parecer entre ellos intercambiaron los papeles, pero ahora no le queda de otra que hablar con el kage, y ver qué demonios quiere ese tipo con él. Por su parte su novio naruto uzumaki estaba más allá de furioso, como se atreve gaara si quiera dar la cara, con todo lo que ha hecho a su teme, suspiro profundamente se estaba lamentando cada día más haberse hecho amigo de gaara. No está arrepentido de haberlo ayudado en convertirse en kage, pero se lamenta haber creído que gaara siempre lo iba apoyar en todo, obviamente lo apoyo con su "matrimonio" con hinata, porque gaara sabía de sobra que él no amaba a hinata, pero esto, porque no puede sencillamente su amigo aceptar que ama a sasuke uchiha, y que solamente con su bastardo sería feliz, es mucho pedir eso.

-pase adelante kage de suna-dice fríamente sasuke-todos aquí estamos esperando-a saber que quiere que hablemos

-no sé si me escuchaste o no me entendiste uchiha-dice fríamente gaara-pero te dije que quiero que hablemos a solas

-¡jajajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente sasuke-el que no entiendes eres tu kage-la orden obliga a tsunade oka san a dejar que te reúnas conmigo-pero no especifica que sea a solas-a ver si entiendes tu ahora-quieres que hablemos-o jugamos todo el día quien tiene la razón –tú me dirás

-¡acaso me tienes miedo¡-exclama escalofriantemente el peli rojo-vamos si eres tan valiente-no te molestara hablar a solas conmigo

Tanto naruto, ino y karin querían matar a gaara por suerte el propio sasuke se enfrento

-de verdad gaara crees que caeré en tu juego-dice seriamente sasuke-he sido violado, torturado , experimentado-gaara el orgullo uchiha no existe en mi-no me queda nada de eso-así que esa jugada conmigo-ahórratela –porque esa no va conmigo

-¡sasuke¡-exclamaba tristemente el rubio

-pero sabes que subaku no gaara-dice alegremente el moreno-tengo personas a mi lado-dispuestas a ayudarme –a comprenderme- salvarme del abismo el que he caído-pero sobre todo-tengo a este hombre rubio a mi lado-amándome-protegiéndome-aceptándome con mis errores y virtudes-y mientras los tengo a ellos-nada de lo que digas me importa-así que nuevamente hablamos sí o no kage de suna

-gracias nuevamente por creer en mi teme-susurra el rubio al oído del moreno-mientras estemos juntos-nada ni nadie nos va a separar

Sasuke sonríe a naruto, mientra espera la respuesta de gaara

-está bien uchiha gana-dice fríamente gaara-solamente no creo que a naruto y los demás les guste-lo que tenga que decir

-puedes decir misa y nada me importa kage-dice fríamente naruto-lo que me importa a mí-es todo lo que se relacione con mi sasuke-lo demás ni me va ni me viene

Gaara se enfureció más por la aptitud sumamente defensiva de naruto hacia el uchiha.

-bueno kage-dice fríamente tsunade-dinos que tienes que decir ahora

-supongo uchiha que le dijiste a todos acerca de tus hijos verdad-sonríe maliciosamente el peli rojo

Todos estaban en shock, sasuke no tenía idea de que el miserable estuviese enterado de ese oscuro secreto, es más que gaara sepa que él es doncel , es más allá de lo que a él le podía pasar. Kakashi miro furiosamente a gaara, no le gustaba donde iba eso, neji cada vez más empezaba a odiar al kage ,sinceramente hasta él hubiese renunciado a naruto sabiendo del amor que existe entre el rubio y el uchiha, iruka, azuma, y kurenai, estaban igual de molestos, ni hablar de ino , karin y tenten estaban que en un momento a otro se les echaba encima, no hablar de tsunade estaba que explotaba literalmente como un volcán, y por primera vez en su vida, shizune no tenía intención alguna de detenerla. Por su parte naruto, quería matar a gaara, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era ver la reacción de sasuke, su moreno estaba congelado.

-"_por favor teme no dejes que gaara gane-_pensaba el rubio-_vamos amor lucha contra el miserable del kage-no deje que te gane"_

Increíblemente como si sasuke hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el moreno reacciono y le sonrió gratamente

-gracias teme-suspiraba aliviadamente naruto-pensé que te perdería otra vez

-eso no es así naruto-sonríe sasuke-te dije que lucharía por nosotros y así será-en cuanto a su pregunta kage-por supuesto que le dije eso y mucho mas-tsunade oka san-shizune le conto lo otro verdad

-así es sasuke kun-sonrie tsunade al moreno-y como te lo digo ella-cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras-te protegeremos querido

-muchas gracias tsunade oka san-sonríe sinceramente sasuke-bueno kage-ahora que tiene que decirme-en contra mía esta vez-y por favor trata de ser original esta vez-porque aquí los presente-incluyendo a mi dobe-saben todo acerca de mi pasado

-bueno si tú lo dices uchiha-decía el peli rojo-que harás sabiendo que iras a la cárcel ruoshini

-¡él no va a ir a esa maldita cárcel¡-exclamaba furiosamente el rubio

-naruto tranquilízate dobe-dice dulcemente sasuke a su novio-en cuanto a eso-me extraña su preocupación de repente por mí-pero como lo dije antes-mientras tenga a estas personas esperándome a mí-todo está bien

-así se habla sasuke kun-sonrie kakashi-veras que no iras a esa cárcel como dijo naruto

-¿y cómo piensan impedir eso sensei?-pregunta fríamente el kage

-eso no te importa-dice firmemente ino-lucharemos con todo por sasuke kun-no le dejaremos las cosas fáciles-al viejo decrepito de danzo

-ino tiene razón kage-dice fríamente tsunade-yo hare hasta lo imposible por enfrentarme a ese podrido concilio –y eso incluye su desagradable persona

-ah por favor-dice sarcásticamente el peli rojo- con buenas intenciones no se llega a nada

-pero es lo único que cuenta para mi kage-dice serenamente el moreno-independientemente de ir o no a esa cárcel-solo ver el interés sincero de esas personas para mí-yo me doy por satisfecho-yo pensé que usted sabia eso cuando peleo con naruto

Todos sonrieron gratamente por lo que dijo el uchiha

-esto es extraño lo que diré gaara-dice seriamente sasuke-pero en el hospital me preguntaste si amo a naruto-ahora soy yo que quiero saber eso contigo-kage de suna-estás enamorado de naruto

…silencio en la sala, más un naruto sonrojado es igual a un sasuke molesto

-¡supongo que por el sonrojo de mi novio me debo dar por satisfecho¡-exclamaba sarcásticamente sasuke

-¡hey teme¡-exclamaba sorprendido el rubio-ojo sasuke teme-no es lo que piensas bastardo te amo entiendes-lo que pasa-solo que no pensé que querías saber eso

-¿y porque no usuratonkachi?-pregunto el moreno

Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tenía que salir de eso a como dé lugar, karin suspiro profundamente no pensó que fuera ella que ayudara al rubio idiota

-sasuke kun-dice tranquilamente karin-creo que naruto piensas-que tu no estas para estas cosas en estos momentos-no quiere preocuparte mas

Sasuke miro de reojo a karin, ayudando al dobe karin, ahora es oficial, en estos momentos sasuke uchiha puede decir que le ha pasado de todo, suspiro profundamente decidió creerle a karin, además es cierto que el dobe se preocupa por el verdad?, no es por otra cosa, sacudió su cabeza no tiene tiempo para mortificarse más, mientra que su rubio pensaba…

-"_créele a karin teme, créele a karin-_pensaba frenéticamente el rubio hiperactivo-_"si salgo vivo de este lio-adiós hinata y sakura-hola karin-oficialmente te declarare como mi nueva mejor amiga"_

-tienes razón karin-suspira profundamente sasuke-dobe te lo dije no te estreses por mí-no quiero que te preocupes de mas

-no puedo prometerte eso-sonríe naruto a sasuke-sabes que me desvivo por ti teme-jamás dejaras de ser importante para mi

Abrazo a su moreno, y susurro casi silencioso a karin

-gracias..gracias..gracias-susurra naruto a karin

Karin solo se rio y asintió , de verdad el rubio quiere al moreno mientras haga feliz a su amigo ella está más que satisfecha

-¿ dobe estas bien?-pregunto el moreno extrañado por el abrazo de naruto

-claro que estoy bien teme-susurra el rubio a su moreno-lo que pasa es-que me encanta tenerte en mis brazos

-¡naruto¡-exclamaba un sonrojado uchiha

-si uchiha-dice fríamente el kage-estoy enamorado de naruto uzumaki

Y así el momento romántico de sasuke y naruto se fue directamente al desagüe…..

-ya sabía eso-dice tranquilamente sasuke-pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que le viste a naruto

-eso no te importa uchiha-dice más fríamente el peli rojo

-¡por supuesto que me importa subaku no gaara¡-exclamaba furiosamente sasuke-me interesa saber que hay alguien además de mí que se interesa realmente por naruto-por su bienestar-dime kage tu eres uno de ellos

-entonces ilumíname uchiha que es lo que quieres saber-dice sarcásticamente gaara

Pero sasuke no se inmuto y se levantó acercándose sigilosamente a gaara

-quiero saber si irías al ichikaru con el-dice fríamente sasuke-si verías como come el ramen durante el dia-sin quejarte solamente disfrutando de su compañía-quiero saber si entrenarías con el-viendo lo fuerte que se ha convertido-quiero saber si escuchas atentamente su sueño de ser hokage-quiero saber si escuchas sus tontas bromas-y te ríes de sus chiste sin sentido-quiero saber-si vez cuando sus ojos son azules cuando es feliz-que generalmente es cuando esta con iruka, tsunade oka san y mi persona-en resumen kage de suna-quiero saber si yo me voy a esa maldita cárcel-hay alguien que realmente se interese por mi dobe-que lo quiera por lo que es-me hice entender kage de suna

….nuevamente un silencio en la sala, y un naruto derramando lágrimas de felicidad

-teme porque me haces eso-lloraba el rubio-jure no llorar más-y mira lo que me haces

-pero si serás usuratonkachi-dice el moreno-estas llorando de alegría o tristeza dobe

-de alegría bastardo-decía alegremente el rubio-porque te quiero mucho mi sasuke teme-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-naruto-dice gaara-escúchame un momento-sé que te convenceré de que soy lo mejor para ti

Hubo un suspiro profundo general, nadie entendía lo obstinado que era el kage de suna

-kage como sabe que mi sasuke kun es un doncel-dice fríamente kakashi

Sasuke agradeció internamente a su sensei por atreverse a preguntarle al kage cuando el por estar algo "entretenido" con su naruto, se olvidó por completo de eso

-porque yo-dice algo nervioso el kage-estuve vigilando al uchiha todo este tiempo

-que estas tratando de decirnos gaara-dice fríamente naruto-viste como mi teme sufrió un infierno-y aun así no hiciste nada por el

-no es lo que piensas naruto-dice seriamente gaara-pero danzo pensó que vigilarlo sería bueno para el país de fuego-sabes que mi pueblo está en primer lugar-además el tiempo me dio la razón-mira lo que se convirtió el uchiha

-¡cállate gaara¡-exclama furiosamente el rubio-no digas más nada-porque te aseguro que mi rasengan es corto-a lo que te haría en estos momentos

-**en pocas palabras mapache te despediría de tu miserable existencia-**decía un muy furioso kyuubi dentro del interior de su contenedor

Sasuke sintió por la mano de naruto , tanto la furia de su novio como la del zorro kyuubi, tenía que hacer algo, ante que naruto y kyuubi pierdan totalmente el control

-fuera de aquí gaara-dice fríamente sasuke-ya no hay nada que tengamos que decirnos-váyase ahora

-entiende uchiha-dice el kage-de verdad-crees que puedes hacer feliz a naruto- si ni siquiera pudiste salvar a tus hijos

Sasuke no dijo nada, mientra que tsunade y shizune sacaron a gaara ante que naruto se lanzara para acabar con gaara

-subiré a mi habitación-suspira el moreno-quiero estar a solas por favor

Todos incluyendo a naruto asintieron en acuerdo, aunque el moreno exactamente no iba su habitación, sino a la habitación de sus padres. Estaba tan cansado de llorar, sentirse débil, pero tampoco quería volver a ser el orgulloso y frio uchiha que todos conocieron.

-"_bueno oka san algo me dice que en tu cuarto-_pensaba el moreno-"_encontrare las respuesta que necesito-ayúdame oka san-ayúdame a ser fuerte por naruto y por mí-necesito a mi dobe a mi lado-ayúdame donde quieras que este"_

Mientras tanto abajo en la sala de estar naruto suspiro profundamente, no quería que su moreno estuviera solo, pero tampoco quería presionarlo más de lo que esta, no tiene idea que va a pasar ahora solo espera que su teme, no caiga en la trampa sin sentido de gaara. Sinceramente ya no hay vuelta atrás naruto uzumaki jamas volverá a ser amigo de subaku no gaara, el kage definitivamente lo saco de sus casillas.

-creen que sasuke kun este bien?-pregunta ino

-la verdad no se ino-suspira profundamente naruto-el tema de sus hijos –mejor dicho de nuestros hijos-aún es muy delicado para el-pero sé que mi teme es fuerte

-palo de golf-sonríe tsunade-me orgullezco de ti-el que pienses que la perdida de sasuke es tuya-sabiendo quien fue por desgracia el padre de los pequeños

-¡porque es nuestra perdida oba chan¡-exclamaba el rubio-si yo hubiese estado con mi teme-hubiese querido a sus hijos como mío-porque como lo dije antes el dolor de mi teme es el mío propio-por lo tanto su perdida es mi perdida también oba chan

-eso es naruto kun-exclama alegremente lee-no hay que perder la esperanza con el uchiha

-no lo hare lee-dice firmemente naruto-ahora más que nunca luchare por sasuke-aunque con la conversación con el imbécil de gaara-por lo menos se vio un sasuke un poco más seguro de sí mismo

-yo también me di cuenta-dice seriamente neji-por lo menos encaro de frente a gaara-aunque definitivamente su perdida-es un tema que sasuke no superara naruto-ten en cuenta eso

-lo se neji-suspira tristemente el rubio-no quiero pensar en el futuro hasta-saber que sasuke está salvo de danzo y de los-miserables que quieran separarnos-pero nos le mentiré que –quiero tener una familia con sasuke-quiero ser yo el padre de sus hijos-para protegerlos y hacer que mi teme sea feliz finalmente

-así se habla naruto-sonríe sinceramente karin- sasuke seguramente quiere lo mismo-pero creo que guarda cierto temor naruto kun-no solo por la perdida en si-estoy empezando a creer que la depresión de sasuke kun es más que todo por culparse por la muerte de sus hijos-y como reacciono a lo que dijo el imbécil del kage es prueba de ello

Todos en silencio analizaron a lo que dijo la peli roja, y era verdad, naruto suspiro tristemente la carga de su novio moreno es grande, y ni siquiera él puede imaginarse lo que aun siente sasuke cuando el maldito de kabuto le entrego a sus bebes muertos

-"_pobre teme, lo que te hicieron no tiene ninguna justificación alguna sasuke-_pensaba el rubio hiperactivo-_juro nuevamente acabar con esa serpiente de orochimaru-y su desgraciado asistente-ahora debo buscar la forma de ayudarte-de aliviar un poco tu inmenso dolor"_

-**solo debes estar con el kit-**dice seriamente kyuubi-**una perdida como la que le ocurrió al uchiha-es imposible de sanar naruto-piénsalo bien-tener a sus hijos en sus brazos-para en tan solo horas-volverlos a ver pero muertos-eso es algo que sasuke jamas olvidara-pero con tu amor-el seguirá adelante mocoso-pero debes tener paciencia con el kit**

**-**_y lo tendré kyuubi-dice seriamente naruto-tienes razón-jamas podre estar en el lugar del teme-por mucho que quisiera-su dolor es tan intenso kyu-que así me duele más –saber que ahí está-y que yo no puedo hacer que desaparezca-pero como tú dices-debo estar con el-un paso a la vez-y hare feliz nuevamente a mi teme_

-es verdad karin-dice seriamente el rubio-ahora que lo analice con kyuubi-tienes razón-ahora más que nunca hay que tener mucha paciencia con sasuke-y entre nosotros-entiendo más claramente el estado de mi sasuke-por más que desearía borrar su dolor-sé que eso nunca será posible-gracias a esa maldita serpiente-mi teme está marcado de por vida

Todos asintieron en silencio por las palabras de naruto, mientras tanto con sasuke…

Sasuke uchiha jamas pensó que después de más de 3 años de ausencia de konoha, entraría a la habitación de sus difuntos padre fugaku y mikoto uchiha. Suspiro profundamente anteriormente la habitación le causa dolor , un recordatorio de la masacre de su familia en manos de su hermano mayor itachi uchiha, ahora no siente nada al respecto, la tristeza sigue ahí, pero el rencor hacia su hermano desapareció por completo, es más ni siquiera itachi se imagina que él estaba molesto por perder a su madre mikoto, por su oto san fugaku , con el corazón en la mano el menor de los uchihas no siente nada por ese señor.

-"_al menos es una carga menos en mi vida"_-pensaba el moreno mientras miraba fijamente todo lo que había en la habitación de sus padres

Obviamente había polvo en toda la habitación , pero las cosas de sus padres aún se mantenían intactas, a sasuke le dio un escalofrió al ver "cuan intactas" estaban era como si sus padres nunca se hubiesen ido en primer lugar. La pregunta para sasuke porque ahora decidió entrar a esta habitación, cuando sucedió la masacre de su familia, jamas volvió a pisar esta habitación, ahora se da cuenta que entro de manera natural, casi por instinto que otra cosa.

-supongo que no debo seguir huyendo de esto-murmuro el uchiha para sí mismo

Empezó a recorrer la habitación , viendo fotos de sus padres, el joven derrama una lagrima al saber que él no fue el único en fingir toda su vida. En la foto fugaku uchiha se muestra serio como una estatua viviente, mientra que su esposa mikoto tiene una sonrisa, aunque sasuke sabe perfectamente que esa sonrisa más falsa no podría ser

-nunca fuiste feliz con mi oto san ne oka san-decía tristemente el moreno mientra observaba la foto de sus padres

-creo que estoy repitiendo tu historia oka san-murmuraba el uchiha-de alguna forma lo siento así-con la única diferencia es que sé que naruto me ama como yo a el-en cambio ni tu amabas a oto san-y el menos a ti-si le agregamos que fugaku uchiha se amaba solamente a sí mismo-no hay duda que la familia uchiha fue realmente feliz

Lo último obviamente lo dijo sarcásticamente, en su corazón y con remordimientos a veces sasuke agradecía que itachi haya matado a su padre. Fugaku uchiha fue la persona más difícil del mundo, el moreno desde pequeño hizo lo imposible por complacer a su padre, pero este nada de nada, solamente lo despreciaba y lo dejaba a un lado por el "perfecto itachi". Suspiro tristemente ahora más claro de sí mismo, puede saber que su hermano mayor vivió un infierno con su padre, pero gracias a kami, ni él ni itachi se parecen a fugaku uchiha

-reconozco oto san que quise ser como tú-murmuraba nuevamente el uchiha-fui frio con todos-pero sé que no gane nada con eso-ahora me doy cuenta-que parecerme a fugaku uchiha-sería el peor error que pueda cometer-no te odio oto san-nunca lo hice-ni lo hare-pero si te soy sincero oto san-nunca lamente tu muerte-y dudo mucho que lo lamente algún día

Observaba detenidamente la habitación, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de ver cada rincón de la misma, porque?, ni el mismo lo sabía , pero suponía que tenía que ser por su madre, sentía muy en el fondo de su corazón que su oka san quería ayudarlo de alguna manera posible de salir del abismo de donde está. Decidió calmarse un poco y se sentó en la parte de la cama donde dormía su oka san

-oka san-murmura el moreno para sí mismo-ser madre fue difícil para ti verdad-fuiste tan infeliz con oto san-solamente para protegernos a itachi y a mí-porque no hice lo mismo con mis hijos oka san?-porque fui tan débil-porque me dormí-porque los deje en manos de ese maldito de kabuto-oka san porque?-no hay un solo día que no llore su perdida oka san-hoy ellos hubiesen cumplido 3 años oka san-a mí no me hubiese importado que me llamasen oka san como tú-nada me importaría sin tan solos tener a mis bebes conmigo- me duele tanto-más cuando el miserable del kage-me recordó lo débil que fui-oka san por favor-te lo suplico-donde estés cuídalos por mí-ser la madre-que yo nunca pude ser para ellos

Y sin más ni más el moreno nuevamente rompió a llorar, se acostó en el lado de la cama donde dormía su madre, sin sospechar que naruto uzumaki y la hokage escucharon desde el principio a fin todo lo que el joven murmuro. El rubio con lágrimas en los ojos quería entrar a consolar a su teme, pero tsunade sabía perfectamente que este momento era exclusivamente del mismo sasuke, que necesitaba estar solo, por eso se acercó a naruto

-escúchame gaki-dice la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos como naruto-el necesita estar solo este momento-lo más seguro es que se duerma por agotamiento-dejémoslo descansar-y cuando vuelva a despertar conversa con el-pero palo de golf-no creo que él quiera hablar en este instante

-¡porque oba chan¡-exclama sumamente triste el rubio hiperactivo-porque no pude estar con el-cuando me necesitaba-porque renuncie a él tan fácilmente oba chan-deje que hinata y los demás me cegaran-y mira ahora las consecuencias-el jamas perdería a nuestros hijos-porque son nuestros oba chan

Y era verdad naruto empezó a querer a esas criaturas que a pesar de haber tenido solamente horas de vida, y no pudo ni siquiera verlos ,los quería solamente por el hecho que eran de su uchiha, no le importaba un carrizo si su padre, era la vil serpiente de orochimaru , eran suyos, por eso cada vez más el dolor, tristeza y el vacío de sasuke, era el suyo propio, nuevamente con su inquilino juro vengar a su uchiha, y sobre todo a sus hijos, esa serpiente tendrá una segunda muerte tan dolorosa que deseara no haber revivido en primer lugar

-óyeme gaki-susurra suavemente la hokage-vamos abajo con los otros-más tarde vendremos nuevamente a verlo-pero como aun escuchamos su llanto-te dará cuenta-que el necesita explotar todo lo que siente-dejémoslo solo si

Naruto a regañadientes obedeció a su oba chan, una parte de él quería abrazar a sasuke , estar ahí con él, pero como la propia tsunade dijo, en este momento ni siquiera él podía consolar a su teme, como podría si hoy es el día más importante y fatídico de sasuke uchiha, un día como hoy se convirtió en madre, pero en solo horas de ese mismo día, perdió a sus bebes para siempre. Por primera vez en su vida naruto uzumaki se sentía impotente al saber que no podía ayudar a su teme en estos momentos.

Mientras tanto los demás esperaban pacientemente a naruto y tsunade que decidieron chequear al uchiha para saber si el joven le afecto su encuentro con el kage de suna, y cuando vieron que el rubio y la hokage bajaron con miradas totalmente sombrías, suspiraron profundamente obviamente a sasuke le afecto su "reunión amistosa" con subaku no gaara

-y ahora que le paso a sasuke kun?-preguntaba tristemente ino…no es que le molestara que su amigo la necesitara más, sino que le enfurecía tanto a ella como las demás personas es que en un momento su amigo parece mejorar, para después llegar uno de esos idiotas que lo odian a venir a destruir a su amigo, y ninguno de ellos puede evitarlo

La hokage y naruto aún se mantenían en silencio, lo que ahora empezaba a preocupar más a las personas en la sala de estar

-¡qué tan grave es esta vez¡-exclamaba con suma preocupación kakashi-porque para que usted tsunade haya llorado debe ser algo grave-díganme por favor que tiene mi sasuke kun

La quinta hokage miro de reojo y vio la suma tristeza de su nieto, se dio cuenta que naruto en realidad estaba sufriendo la perdida de los pequeños de sasuke como suyos también. A veces la vida puede ser tan irónica con ellos, naruto crio por un año y medio a un niño que creyó que era de sasuke, ahora está llorando por la pérdida de unos niños que a pesar de ser de esa serpiente, el los tomo como suyos por ser hijos de su uchiha. También sonrió tristemente al ver que nadie se imaginaria el gran amor de madre del uchiha, otro juicio injusto contra el pobre chico.

-"_la vida realmente se ha ensañado contigo sasuke kun-_pensaba la hokage-_pero te juro que si en mis manos-y las de los otros en especial del palo de golf- está en devolverte tu felicidad-lo haremos sin ninguna duda te la devolveremos-en cuanto a orochimaru y kabuto-seguramente mi gaki junto con el zorro ya tienen planeado algo contra esos desgraciados"_

-kakashi-dice seriamente tsunade-como recordaran sasuke tiene más de 3 años y medios de que se fue de konoha

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso tsunade sama?-pregunta seriamente shikamaru

-porque –derrama algunas lágrimas la hokage-hoy se cumplen 3 años exactos de que sasuke dio a luz a sus hijos-así como los mismos 3 años que sus hijos murieron a solas horas de haber nacido

Nadie dijo nada, silencio sepustral, ahora entendían perfectamente los rostros tanto de naruto como de la hokage, ino ,karin ,shizune y tenten derramaron algunas lágrimas porque para el uchiha definitivamente este dia siempre será el peor dia de su vida. Kakashi estaba devastado por el sufrimiento de su "hijo adoptivo" quería ir inmediatamente a la habitación de sasuke , pero la propia tsunade decidió corta cualquier intención no solamente a él sino a las demás personas que se encontraba en la sala

-sasuke no estaba en su habitación-dice más tranquila la hokage-a mi gaki y a mí nos extrañó mucho eso-pero más nos extrañó que él estuviera en la habitación de sus padres, sobre todo cuando mi gaki me conto que el jamas había entrado a esa habitación –después de la masacre de su familia

-¿Por qué cree tsunade sama que sasuke kun se decidió entrar después de tanto tiempo?-pregunto shino

-como naruto y yo escuchamos-suspira profundamente tsunade-él no podía escapar de eso-tenía que enfrentar su pasado-así que tanto naruto como yo decidimos escuchar todo lo que hablo-y créannos se desahogó por completo-hasta que escuchamos lo que les acabo de decir-él está llorando-decidimos dejarlo solo-probablemente se duerma-por eso es mejor así-en estos momentos nos guste o no-ninguno de nosotros podemos ser de alguna ayuda para sasuke.

-así que no tenemos que quedar aquí-dice suigetsu molesto-con los brazos cruzados como siempre-sin poder ayudar a sasuke

-tengo una idea-dice de repente naruto

-**¡es un milagro¡se va acabar el mundo¡-**exclamaba kyuubi totalmente sorprendido-**mi kit tiene una idea-minato, kushina-donde estén –no todo está perdido con el mocoso**

Pero para la propia sorpresa del zorro demonio , su contenedor no le importó un comino su "estúpido comentario", para naruto solamente estaba en su mente ayudar a su teme, después se la vería con su inquilino

-creo que deberíamos hacer un homenaje a mis hijos-dice seriamente naruto-en el jardín del barrio uchiha-podríamos hacer dos tumbas en su honor-además de algunas palabras de despedida-sé que a mi sasuke le gustaría eso

Todos quedaron impresionados ante la idea de naruto

-**en este momento kit te diré algo-**dice totalmente en shock el zorro de 9 colas-**me dejaste sin palabras mocoso-sin comentarios-ninguno comentario al respecto-solamente que el uchiha te lo agradecerá-bien hecho kit**

**-**es una excelente idea palo de golf-dice tsunade abrazando a naruto-es verdad-hoy más que nunca-sería bueno para sasuke-tener un buen recuerdo de sus hijos fallecidos

**-**es cierto-dice más alegremente ino-podríamos hacer esto chicos-tenten traería las velas-kakashi y iruka sensei podrían ir a hacer las tumbas-con kiba, lee, neji y shino-naruto, karin suigetsu y juugo ordenen las mesas y sillas además de algunas flores del jardín-decórenlas con colores suaves pasteles-para que sasuke kun no se sienta incomodo-y por ultimo-tsunade sama y shizune podrían escribir las palabras de consuelo-y ante que me digan que voy hacer-voy a traer las flores-y algo especial para sasuke kun

**-**y la comida?-pregunta chouji-que va a pasar con la comida

**-**sinceramente chouji-suspira profundamente shikamaru-deja de ser problemático

**-**déjense de tonterías idiotas-dice furiosamente la hokage-hagamos eso por el bien de sasuke-oíste naruto-no te muevas de donde estas-no subirás y punto

y todos se voltearon a ver al rubio hiperactivo que estaba a medio camino de las escaleras

-¡pero oba chan¡-se quejaba el rubio-¡solo un momento por favor¡-¡solo quiero saber si mi teme se durmió finalmente¡

-¡te dije que no y punto mocoso¡-exclama furiosamente la hokage-que parte de eso no entiendes-sasuke necesita tiempo a solas-el vendrá a ti-no lo obligues hacer algo que no quiere naruto

Naruto se regresó cabizbajo y no le quedo de otra que asentir con la hokage bajando nuevamente

-ahora todos ya saben que hacer-dice firmemente tsunade-si los idiotas lo ven o tratan de venir para acá-les doy orden de detenerlo a como dé lugar-se acabó las contemplaciones-como dijo shikamaru-aún no hemos hecho nada por sasuke-y eso que ya sabemos todo lo el infierno que vivió-ahora es momento de actuar para protegerlo a como dé lugar-entendieron

Y todos seriamente asintieron en acuerdo, mientras que naruto ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer por su sasuke

-oba chan tiene razón chicos-dice seriamente naruto-mi sasuke se abrió casi por completo-y por los momentos-no podemos pedirle más-sobre todo en este día-por eso es hora de que yo termine un asunto pendiente

-Y qué asunto seria ese naruto?-pregunto seriamente iruka

-hablar por última vez con hinata hyuga-dice fríamente el rubio hiperactivo-es hora de dar por terminado oficialmente la farsa-del matrimonio hyuga-uzumaki

-te deseo suerte naruto-dice seriamente neji-mi prima como está actualmente no te pondrá las cosas fáciles

-no me importa-dice fríamente naruto-además no soy tonto neji-con el examen de sangre que oba chan-le hizo a koji sería una prueba contundente de que no existe ningún lazo con ella-me tiene que dar el divorcio le guste o no

-y que les hace pensar a ustedes-dice seriamente la quinta hokage-que este matrimonio es real

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso oba chan?-pregunta el rubio aturdido por lo que dijo tsunade

-naruto no sé cómo decirte esto-suspira profundamente la rubia anciana-pero realmente todos ustedes creyeron que hiashi el jefe del clan hyuga-dejaría casar a su única heredera con el contenedor de kyuubi-sin ofender palo de golf –pero de verdad creíste eso

-**ya se me hacía raro tanta amabilidad por parte de ese viejo kit-**dice furiosamente kyuubi-**en los clanes de esta estúpida aldea-siempre hay ovejas negras-en el uchiha fugaku-y en el hyuga este imbécil de hiashi-y aun se preguntan porque los bijues odiamos a los humanos …..**

-supongo que todo esto fue una especie de teatro no es así oba chan-suspira tristemente el rubio

-me temo que si gaki-dice tristemente la hokage-hiashi junto al concilio-prepararon un matrimonio totalmente falso-yo empecé a dudar desde el momento-en que el viejo me pidió examinar a koji-no te dije nada-porque sabes perfectamente que aptitud tenías en ese entonces

Naruto cabizbajo asintió recordándose su tiempo en que odiaba a su uchiha y alejo a su oba chan por su aptitud mezquina como si tsunade hubiese tenido la culpa de que en aquel entonces se sintiera traicionado por su sasuke

-bueno ahora es verdad-dice suigetsu-que hay algo bueno en todo esto

-y ahora que suigetsu –suspira karin-quieres que te mate nuevamente-pero esta vez de forma definitiva

-si chico-suspira con fastidio shikamaru-solo un problemático como tú-ve algo positivo en todo esto

De verdad todos ellos estaban cansándose de la inmadurez del peli blanco, hasta que naruto fue el que rompió el silencio

-está bien suigetsu-suspira profundamente el rubio-di porque crees que hay algo bueno en esto-y más te vale que así sea-porque aquí todos dejaremos que karin se encargue de ti personalmente

Al peli blanco le dio escalofríos en su cuerpo cuando su compañera peli roja sonrió escalofriantemente a él, pero debe dar su opinión con lo que sabe del matrimonio falso del rubio con la hyuga.

-aquí vamos-dice seriamente suigetsu-todos aquí-en especial tu rubio-tienen que aceptar que sasuke de verdad se acostó con medio mundo-no guste o no esa es la realidad

-¡no te atrevas a insultar a mi teme dientes de tiburón¡-exclama furiosamente naruto-no se supone que eres amigo de sasuke

-¡porque lo soy es por eso que lo digo¡-exclamo el peli blanco-sabes porque aceptamos que tu estés con sasuke rubio-porque karin ,juugo y yo-hemos estado con él por casi 2 años-y aun así no vimos cuando la vil serpiente lo violaba todos los días-escuchamos sus gritos rubio y aun así no hicimos nada-es más entérate rubio que el intento quitarse la vida varias veces-nosotros lo detuvimos pero aun así no le preguntamos nada-en resumen rubio-con qué cara te reprochamos por lastimar a sasuke-cuando nosotros estando con el-no hicimos nada para ayudarlo

Silencio nuevamente en la sala, naruto suspiro tristemente lo que dijo suigetsu confirmo lo que escucho de su uchiha cuando fue a buscarlo, pero gracias a kami, hasta ahora sasuke no ha mostrado algún signo de intentarlo nuevamente, ahora más que nunca vigilara silenciosamente a su sasuke, sin incomodarlo , pero estará más pendiente de cualquier cambio de aptitud de su novio. Karin y juugo asintieron cabizbajo lo dicho por su compañero , de verdad ellos tampoco ayudaron al uchiha cuando más lo necesitaba

-a lo que voy señores-dice el peli blanco-rubio te guste o no-sasuke se siente así-siente que es una puta sin valor-anoche te dejo claro que el piensa así de sí mismo-esta aldea sin ánimos de ofender-aparentemente le gusta odiar a la gente de gratis-piensan ustedes que aun sabiendo que sasuke no los traiciono-lo dejaran de despreciar-yo sinceramente lo dudo

Todos se mantuvieron callados, el peli blanco está en lo cierto

-es verdad-suspira tristemente naruto-es más sasuke esta consciente de eso

-ves a lo que me refiero rubio-dice suigetsu-para ellos tu aun estas con hinata-la hyuga es perfecta-dulce-lo mejor que cualquier hombre pueda tener-en cambio para ellos sasuke uchiha es un traidor-un asesino-piensen esto detenidamente-si se enteran de la relación del rubio con sasuke-que creen que dirán-mejor dicho que no harán contra sasuke

A todos ellos en especial a naruto se les abrieron los ojos a lo que finalmente está tratando de decirle suigetsu

-**¡dos milagros en un solo dia kit¡-**exclamaba sorprendido el zorro de 9 colas-**mis hermanos no me lo creerían si se los dijera-descubrir que el peli blanco es inteligente-pero sobre todo el que mi contenedor tenga cerebro es como para no creerlo**

**-**_¡CALLATE BOLA DE PELOS¡-grito fuertemente el rubio-crees que no escuche lo que dijiste anteriormente-me estas sacando de mis casillas zorro de mierda-me estás buscando kyuubi-y me vas a encontrar_

**-ah por favor mocoso-**suspira con fastidio el zorro demonio-**tú también me sacas de casillas-y yo no te digo nada-así que tranquilízate quieres-ambos sabemos-que aunque nos quisiéramos matar mutuamente-eso sería imposible kit**

-lo que quiero decir-continua hablando el peli blanco-es que sasuke de por si-se cree lo peor del mundo-sobre todo ante ti rubio- estando todavía con hinata-él podría pensar-sino que no lo haya hecho ya que el-es tu amante-la otra-en pocas palabras sin quererlo rubio-le estas dando razones a sasuke para seguir pensando que el únicamente es una prostituta

-¡pero eso no es así¡-exclama sorprendido naruto-además hinata y yo como dice oba chan no estamos juntos

-exactamente rubio-sonríe el peli blanco-es por eso que tienes más razón que nunca estar con sasuke-es más ya sasuke no tiene motivo para poder impedirte que este con el-seamos sinceros rubio-él te ama de verdad-pero si alguien le dice que lo mejor para ti es que desaparezca-por su amor hacia ti –por su baja autoestima-él lo haría sin dudarlo rubio-sasuke desaparecería de tu vida-si eso te haría feliz

-pero no lo permitiré suigetsu-dice firmemente naruto-entiendo lo que acabas de decir-es verdad el teme-no me va a seguir saliendo que lo deje por hinata-que se olvide de esa estúpida idea-oba chan me quedare-con esto que me quedo claro que-ya no tengo nada que hablar con la señorita hyuga-pero si la veo nuevamente la enfrentare –pero ahora seguiremos con el plan

-¿Cuál plan dobe?-pregunto sasuke bajando las escaleras

-¡que estás haciendo aquí teme¡-exclama sorprendido el rubio hiperactivo

Sasuke sintió un deja vu aquí, cuando escucho esa misma pregunta de su rubio , ah claro ayer en la noche, respiro profundamente para no golpear la cabeza de su dobe, no quieren que lo culpen por hacer más idiota a naruto, aunque sinceramente eso sería imposible.

-dormí en la habitación de mis padres-dice sinceramente el moreno sabiendo de antemano que la hokage y su rubio estuvieron ahí

-¡en serio sasuke¡-exclama falsamente el rubio-me alegro de que decidieras enfrentar tu pasado-supongo que dormiste bien verdad

-naruto, tsunade oka san-suspira profundamente el moreno-se perfectamente que ambos estuvieron en frente de la habitación de mis padres-que escucharon todo lo que dije-por lo tanto todos aquí-saben que dia es hoy

-sasuke kun querido-dice seriamente la hokage-el gaki y yo fuimos a ver como estaba-no estaba en tu habitación-así que nos preocupamos-y te encontramos ahí-escuchamos sin mal intención lo que dijistes-disculpanos si te molestamos con eso

-no te preocupes tsunade oka san-dice sasuke abrazando a tsunade-cuando desperté-me sentí más ligero-más tranquilo-baje precisamente para contarle que hoy es el dia en que nacieron hitomi y saiyuui uchiha

-creo que te equivocas en algo sasuke-dice seriamente naruto

-¿y en que puedo estar equivocado dobe?-pregunto confundido el moreno

-es que hitomi y saiyuui no son solamente uchiha-sonríe sinceramente el rubio a su novio-ellos son hitomi uzumaki uchiha-y saiyuui uzumaki uchiha

Sasuke derramo unas lágrimas de felicidad y abrazo a su novio

-es todo lo que quería saber naruto-dice sasuke felizmente-saber que estás conmigo en todo mi dolor-es lo único que pido

-y así será mi teme-susurra naruto al oído de sasuke-siempre estaré contigo mi amor-esta vez será todo diferente

-sasuke kun-dice seriamente ino-todos nosotros queremos hacer un homenaje a tus hijos-queremos honrar su muerte-espero que no te moleste-y nos dejes hacerlo

Sasuke se sorprendió gratamente de la petición de su amiga, sería bueno para él, al menos tener un buen recuerdo de sus hijos, además los miserables de orochimaru y kabuto, ni siquiera les dijeron donde enterraron a sus hijos

-me gustaría mucho eso ino-dice sinceramente sasuke-creo que necesito-dejarlos ir-siempre mi dolor estará presente como una huella imborrable –pero necesito seguir adelante ahora-que ustedes y naruto están conmigo

-así se habla querido-sonríe tsunade-veras que poco a poco todo lo malo pasara

-tsunade sama tiene razón-dice seriamente kakashi-sasuke no todo es malo-sé que es difícil que lo veas en este momento-pero veras que ya no sufrirás mas

-lo se kakashi-sonríe sasuke-y le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes no darse por vencido conmigo

-eso no pasara sasuke kun-sonrie karin-somos todos tus amigos-para eso estamos

Todos asintieron y cada uno se fue para empezar los preparativos del homenaje a los niños uzumaki-uchiha, ya que naruto oficialmente lo quiso así. Se quedaron kakashi, iruka, neji, kiba, lee, shino que se fueron al jardín uchiha, mientras que ino, shikamaru, y chouji, se fueron para buscar las flores, asuma , kurenai ,shizune y al hokage, arreglaran las palabras y otros detalles de la celebración honorifica. Mientras naruto , karin , suigetsu, juugo y el propio sasuke fueron a ordenar las sillas

-sasuke estás seguro que nos quiere ayudar-dice naruto preocupado por su moreno

-por supuesto que si naruto-sonríe sinceramente el moreno-estoy bien dobe-estamos aquí por nuestros hijos-además siéndote sincero naruto-cuando entre a la habitación de mis padres no fue solamente para enfrentar mi pasado

-a que más entraste ahí sasuke?-pregunta seriamente el rubio hiperactivo

-a saber que tenía preparado mi oka san para mi naruto-suspiraba profundamente el uchiha-te recuerdas cuando entre en coma en el hospital-cuando por poco no lo cuento

-cómo olvidarlo teme-suspiraba tristemente el rubio-si me sentía morir contigo-no me importaba nada-solamente estar junto a ti

-pero estoy aquí contigo dobe-decía el moreno besando la mejilla de su novio-en fin itachi entro en mi mente para sacarme-pero no te mentiré naruto en ese momento yo no quería regresar-yo aún creía que me odiabas-así que no tenía ningún motivo para regresar

-¡pero te bese teme¡-exclamaba sorprendido naruto-debiste darte cuenta que ya no te odiaba

-dobe estaba drogado-suspiro el moreno-aun herido por los golpes-y yo me mantenía firme en aceptar tu odio hacia mí-tienes que reconocer que desde el momento que pise konoha nuevamente-tú me hiciste la vida imposible naruto

-**el uchiha está en lo cierto mocoso-**dice kyuubi desde su interior

-pero sabes que estoy sumamente arrepentido sasuke-decía dolorosamente el rubio-sabes que te amo-y no habrá un dia que no me duela haberte-lastimado tanto mi teme

-lo se dobe-sonríe dulcemente sasuke a naruto-es más oka san me lo dijo dentro de mi mente

-¡te viste con tu mama teme¡-exclamaba el rubio en shock

-**así que mikoto de donde estés sabe lo que le pasa a tu hijo-**dice seriamente el zorro de 9 colas-**espero que sigas así amiga mía-que ayudes a tu pequeño-porque tengo un mal presentimiento-que aún lo peor le vine al uchiha-incluso estando mi contenedor con el**

-si ella vino a verme-dice sasuke alegremente recordando su encuentro con su madre-me dijo que estabas realmente arrepentido por lo que me hiciste-que me amabas de verdad-que te perdonara-y dobe lo hice de corazón-no solo por ella sino por mí-porque te quiero-y ves lo demás es historia-estamos junto ahora-y jamas me arrepentiré de haberte perdonado

-me alegra eso sasuke teme-dice feliz naruto-te quiero mucho y jamas me cansare de decírtelo

-¡HEY USTEDES DOS VAN AYUDAR O QUE¡-grita fuertemente karin

-estamos en ello karin-suspira el rubio-en serio ella da miedo-cuando da ordenes

-dímelo a mí-suspira profundamente sasuke-en fin naruto creo-que aquí en la casa-mi oka san guardo algo para mí-no sé porque-llámalo intuición o presentimiento-pero de verdad creo que oka san sabia o se imaginaria lo que me pasaría

-ni que fuera adivina teme-dice seriamente naruto-pero de todas formas cuenta conmigo sasuke-te ayudare averiguar qué es lo que –tu mama tiene preparado para ti

Sasuke solamente sonrió , y empezaron arreglar las sillas temiendo hacer explotar a una furiosa karin, el rubio desde hace rato cuando vio la peli roja como torturaba al pobre de suigetsu se hizo una nota mental a sí mismo "_nunca pero nunca bajo ninguna circunstancias hacer enojar a karin"_

Y finalmente el atardecer toco el pueblo de konoha, en el barrio uchiha, específicamente en el jardín estaba todo listo para una pequeña ceremonia en honor a los hijos de naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha. Las tumbas estaban listas , se colocaron al frente de un árbol de sakura, que kakashi sabía que era el lugar favorito de mikoto uchiha la madre de sasuke, ambas tumbas con los nombres escritos de HITOMI UZUMAKI UCHIHA- y-SAIYUUI UZUMAKI UCHIHA. La decoración eran cintas de colores pasteles en las sillas, además había un pequeño recinto donde la hokage diría algunas palabras, había también una lluvias de pétalos de rosa roja, y también una mesa con velas encendidas, con flores tulipanes, claveles blanco que ino yamanaka trajo para esta ocasión especial.

En cuanto a la vestimenta, todos tenían kimonos de colores claros y oscuros, ellos se vistieron en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa de sasuke uchiha. Sorpresivamente nadie ni naruto tenía idea de cómo iba a vestir sasuke, solamente tsunade y shizune lo sabían, lo que le molesto algo al rubio, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto , primeramente porque confía en su sasuke y segundo porque la mirada de muerte de su oba chan no le dejaba ninguna otra opción. Cada uno de ellos bajaron y se dirigieron al jardín, el kimono de naruto era naranja por su puesto, pero un naranja claro con figuras de rosas rojas, los demás ninjas sus kimonos varían de blanco como neji, shino, tenten, a marrones como kiba, iruka, gris como kakashi y asuma, estampado como kurenai y karin, además de verdes agua como el de suigetsu y juugo. En ese momento mientras todos estaban reunidos vieron a tsunade con un kimono verde floral estampado, el de shizune es floral también pero rojo, pero lo que dejo sin aliento a más de uno en especial al ninja hiperactivo de konoha, al ver entrar a sasuke uchiha. El moreno estaba realmente impresionante llevaba un radiante kimono azul eléctrico su cabello el mismo estilo, su flequillo al frente, y de puntas atrás pero perfectamente arreglado, decir que para naruto uzumaki sasuke uchiha no era la belleza personificada era una subestimación

El moreno sonrió a las distintas reacciones de su nueva familia, pero sonrió más al ver como naruto estaba como estatua viviente, se acercó a su dobe

-hola de nuevo dobe-sonríe el moreno a su rubio

-lo diré una y mil veces sasuke-sonríe radiantemente el rubio a su moreno-eres lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida

Sasuke se sonrojo a su comentario, tomándole la mano a su novio se sentó , para empezar de una vez la ceremonia oficial para despedir a sus hijos. Así tsunade empezó la ceremonia ,cada una de las personas decían las palabras perfectas que conmovían tanto a sasuke como al propio naruto, kakashi hablo de los niños como sus nietos, iruka de que les hubiese gustado haber sido el maestros de los pequeños, tsunade los vio al igual que kakashi como sus nietos y que siempre lo sería así. Karin , ino y tenten se pelaban entre ellas por decir que eran sus tías, en fin cada uno de ellos hablaron con su corazón en la mano, dulcemente de los pequeños uzumaki uchiha, ahora fue el turno de naruto de decir unas palabras.

-sasuke-dice seriamente naruto-sabes que si por mi fuera quitar tu dolor lo haría sin dudarlo mi amor-pero el dolor de una madre no se borrara jamas-aún más como perdiste nuestros hijos-porque sasuke son tan tuyos como míos teme-cuando lo describiste-te vi sonreír en medio de tu dolor al contarnos la historia-y sé que hubiese sido una excelente madre amor-como te dije antes-no puedo hacerte olvidar esa pérdida-porque es imposible-además yo tampoco lo olvidare-pero tan solo te prometo-que algún día tendremos una familia amor-y nadie se atreverá a arrebatárnosla –te lo prometo sasuke

Todos aplaudieron a naruto, mientras el último turno evidentemente fue para sasuke, que entre lágrimas abrazo y beso a su novio, tomando algunas respiraciones empezó con su discurso

-bueno-dice seriamente sasuke-todos aquí me conocen-y saben de antemano que los discursos no se me dan-pero ahora con mi corazón menos pesado que antes-creo que es el momento perfecto para decir algunas cosas-y quienes más que ustedes para escucharme

Todos en especial su rubio novio prestaron mucha atención al uchiha

-cuando yo era vengador-suspiro el moreno-además de mi estúpido deseo de matar a itachi-queria revivir mi clan-pero cuando acepte que estaba perdidamente enamorado de cierto rubio aquí presente-seriamente en especial tsunade oka san, shizune kakashi y iruka-les juro que esa idea paso a segundo plano-porque yo no quería revivir el clan en si-yo solamente quería a una persona a mi lado-que me quisiera y me aceptara como soy-hasta ahora nunca me he arrepentido de escogerte a ti naruto uzumaki-como esa persona

Los demás sonrieron mientras que el rubio hiperactivo derramo algunas lágrimas de felicidad

-después me entere que era un doncel-continuo el moreno ahora derramando algunas lágrimas-independientemente de la forma en que me entere-a pesar del dolor que me ha causado-creo y mantengo firmemente que ha sido una bendición para mí-porque dar luz a una nueva vida-es la sensación más increíble y maravillosa que cualquier persona pueda tener-en mi caso sé que ahora más que nunca-con la persona que amo-volveré a ser capaz de dar vida nuevamente-y esas vidas que nazcan producto de mi amor y el de naruto-serán fuertes-y vivirán no en un mundo perfecto-porque el mundo perfecto no existen-pero si aprenderán a vivir con sus virtudes y defectos-y sé que naruto y yo estaremos siempre en cada paso que den en su vida-solo así serán felices

-así es sasuke-sonríe alegremente naruto a su moreno

-por ultimo-dice sasuke mirando al cielo-hitomi y saiyuui-donde quieran que estén perdóneme mis angelitos-les prometí que orochimaru no los lastimaría-y obviamente no cumplí con esa promesa-quiero que sepan que no ha habido ni un día que no piensen en ustedes que no llore por ustedes-siempre serán mis hijos-siempre serán hijos míos y de naruto-por eso les pido permiso para continuar viviendo-por estas personas que están aquí presente-por naruto-que siempre ha sido mi razón de vivir-jamás los olvidaremos-siempre los amare-pero necesito volver a vivir por favor me dan ese permiso

Cerrando los ojos, sintió que los pétalos del árbol de sakura cubrían su cuerpo

-supongo que eso es un si-murmuraba sonriente el moreno-les prometo que tratare de ser feliz-por naruto y por ustedes-oka san nuevamente te pido que los cuides por mí por favor

Bajo del recinto todos se acercaron abrazándolo y felicitándolo por sus palabras, el rubio solamente se acercó sonriendo más que nunca a su moreno

-a partir de hoy sasuke-sonríe naruto a su moreno-conmemoraremos este día juntos-honraremos cada año a nuestros hijos-con alegría-con resignación-pero juntos hasta el final

-así será dobe-sonrie sasuke-ahora sé que a partir de hoy-contigo a mi lado todo estará bien

Y la ceremonia continuo, las chicas llevaron las flores a ambas tumbas, además la hokage derramo agua bendita, en cada uno de dichas tumbas, los chicos, con sasuke y naruto encendieron las velas como la despedida final de hitomi uzumaki uchiha y saiyuui uzumaki uchiha. Sasuke miro de reojo a cada una de las personas que estaban con él, sabe que ya no está solo, también piensa que en cualquier momento danzo hará un movimiento en contra de su persona, pero viendo como su dobe sonríe brillantemente, se da cuenta que eso no importa por los momentos, que es mejor disfrutar el ahora que el después, que por primera vez en años sasuke uchiha se dará el lujo de ser feliz, duélale a quien le duela, al carrizo con gaara, sai, sakura, y hinata, desde hoy sasuke uchiha disfrutara cada hora y día con naruto uzumaki, los demás se pueden ir al infierno, desde hoy empezara a ser feliz, porque tiene la bendición de sus hijos que es un motivo suficiente para seguir adelante con su vida, mientras tenga estas personas en su vida además de su rubio hiperactivo todo estará bien.

Continuara….


	18. el regreso de los akatsuki

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de naruto, yo solo poseo la historia**

* * *

_Cursiva- pensamientos de naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de kyuubi**

Un nuevo día amanece y lejos del país de fuego y de suna; en pleno desierto, se encontraba unas cuevas secretas. En dichas cuevas secretas se estaba realizando una reunión de suma importancia, que decidiría el destino de konoha y sus alrededores. Esta reunión era del grupo más poderoso y ambicioso que existe en el mundo ninja como son los Akatsuki. Este grupo se especializa en destruir todo lo que pasa por su camino; miles de aldeas han sido totalmente devastadas por ellos; aunque en la actualidad su nuevo objetivo es la captura de los 9 bijues, principalmente el más poderoso de todos, el zorro demonio de 9 colas Kyuubi. En esta reunión estaban todos los miembros originales: konan, kisame, sasori, deidara, itachi uchiha hermano mayor del ninja renegado de konoha sasuke uchiha, además de los nuevos miembros orochimaru y kabuto. Todos ellos dirigidos bajo el mando de un misterioso hombre con mascara conocido como "tobi", pero quien en realidad es madara uchiha líder del clan uchiha y que hace más de 16 años manipulo a kyuubi para que atacara la villa de la hoja, ocasionando las muertes del cuarto hokage minato namikaze y su esposa kushina uzumaki, padres del actual contenedor de kyuubi naruto uzumaki.

-bueno-dice seriamente tobi-alguna información de los bijues

-por lo momentos ninguna mi señor-decía konan-al parecer con la excepción de shukalu y kyuubi-los demás bijues-se encuentran bien escondidos-pero seguiremos en la búsqueda

-ya veo-suspira el líder-bueno por los momentos-hay cambios de planes-orochimaru, kabuto-quiero que me enseñen las técnicas-que utilizaron contra sasuke uchiha-además necesito saber todo acerca de danzo-y el concilio de konoha.

A itachi definitivamente no le estaba gustando esta reunión, en el momento en que su líder, nombro a su otouto, algo mal, pero muy mal está a punto de pasar.

-si me permite preguntar señor-dice fríamente itachi-para que nos sirve-mi tonto hermano menor-si hasta por los momentos-no ha podido conmigo

-no subestimes a mi querido sasuke kun itachi-dice maliciosamente orochimaru-el es mas especial de lo que piensas itachi-tu tonto hermano menor es un doncel-gracias a mi fue-que el se entero-lastima que el primer intento-fue un total fracaso

A itachi deberían hacerle un monumento por actuar fríamente, tenia unas ganas de acabar con esa serpiente maldita. Al frente de el esta el causante de la destrucción de su otouto, sabia que tenia tiempo de sobra para matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero su mayor temor es que rayos quiere su líder con sasuke.

-entonces el único interés por mi otouto-dice seriamente itachi- es por ser un doncel

Digamos que hay mucho mas en eso itachi-suspira profundamente tobi-esto va para todos-los bijues son criaturas poderosas-pero siempre aparecen-cambiando de contenedor constantemente-en cambio los doncel no-son únicos y extremadamente especiales-y si a eso mi estimado itachi-le agregamos el sharigan de tu tonto hermano menor-digamos que oficialmente-sasuke uchiha-es el arma perfecta-para dominar el mundo-¡jajajajaja¡

-entonces que sugiere señor que hagamos a partir de este momento?-pregunta seriamente deidara, aunque por dentro preocupado por su uchiha

-quiero-dice seriamente el líder-que itachi y deidara ataquen a suna-konan, kisame y sasori ataquen konoha-no se involucren con kyuubi y shukalu- a ellos los necesitare-en la parte final de mi plan maestro-ahora su nuevo objetivo es sasuke uchiha-porque entiendan algo-sasuke uchiha es ahora-nuestra principal prioridad-incluso ante que el mismísimo kyuubi

-"_maldición-_pensaba el uchiha mayor-_tengo que hacer algo-de ninguna manera-dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar otouto tonto-ninguno de ellos-te pondrá un dedo encima sasuke-te lo juro"_

Pero lo que nadie sabia, ni siquiera su gran líder tobi, es que estaban siendo observados desde las sombras por un misteriosos hombre alto, de contextura muy similar a la de itachi, piel pálida como la nieve, pelo azabache corto, ojos achinados. Su vestimenta constaba de un pantalón negro, una camisa sin mangas lila y una capa azul eléctrico que lo reconoce como una persona importante, pero no cualquier persona importante. La sonrisa siniestra de este hombre misterioso era nada mas y nada menos que de aoshi takamura el roukaime mas poderoso de todo el mundo ninja, perteneciente a villa esperanza. El roukaime escucho perfectamente la reunión de los akatsuki, donde sorpresivamente para el, el tema central fue sasuke uchiha. Asi que no perdió tiempo, hizo un mensaje a su amiga tsunade quinta hokage de konoha, y la mando enviar a través de su mejor amigo una lechuza llamada acerus.

-ven amigo mío-dice el alto moreno-vuela rápidamente-avísale a mi rubia apostadora-que su villa esta en peligro-que cuide a mi sobrino hasta que llegue

Asi acerus voló como nunca hacia el norte donde se encuentra la aldea de la hoja, para advertirle a la rubia hokage , el peligro que tanto su villa como suna se les avecina.

-"_bueno mi rubia amiga-_pensaba el alto moreno-_al parecer-nos vamos a volver a ver-mas pronto de lo que pensé-por una parte lo bueno-es que veré a mi sobrino finalmente-lo malo rubia-es que sasuke no pisara konoha nunca mas-no pude hacer nada por mikoto-pero sasuke es otra cosa-lo protegeré a toda costa-incluso si lo tengo-que separar-de su rubio amante"_

Mientras tanto en konoha, sin sospechar lo que en pocas horas se les avecina, después del día de ayer donde se realizo una pequeña ceremonia de despedida a los pequeños hitomi uzumaki uchiha y saiyuui uzumaki uchiha. Poco a poco cada una de las personas fueron dejando solo al joven uchiha para que pudiera descansar, aunque su novio rubio maruto uzumaki fue otra cosa, tuvo que ser jalado literalmente de las orejas por parte de la quinta hokage. Por eso por primera vez en su vida, el joven rubio se levanto temprano, se cambio y se fue a reunirse con sus amigos en el ichikaru, para después llueve, truene o relampaguee, ir a ver a su teme, incluso en contra de su oba chan

-buenos días chicos-dice alegremente naruto saludando a sus amigos

-buenos días naruto-dice ino-como amaneciste?

Estoy feliz ino-sonreia el rubio-mi sasuke estuvo grandioso anoche-ahora mas que nunca-tengo fe en que recuperare a mi teme

-eso es verdad-dice shikamaru-a mi me sorprendio gratamente su aptitud-quizás es el comienzo de la recuperación mental de sasuke

-eso espero shika-suspira profundamente el rubio hiperactivo-porque seamos claros chicos-con todo lo que le ha pasado a mi teme-es un verdadero milagro-que el aun se mantenga en pie-me duele demasiado-verlo tan deprimido-pero no quiero presionarlo mas-lo menos que deseo-ser yo el que le de el empuje final

-estas en lo cierto naruto-dice seriamente shikamaru-cada uno de nosotros-debemos reconocer-que al menos sasuke-esta intentando realmente-salir del abismo de donde esta-no es culpa de el-que esos idiotas lo odien-sin ninguna razón alguna-de verdad-como digo naruto-es un milagro que siga aun de pie-incluso aguantándose-los ataques de esos imbéciles-definitivamente es-problemático para el uchiha

-es por eso chicos-dice seriamente naruto-que si se nos agotan-los esfuerzos-por proteger a mi teme-y el maldito danzo-o los imbéciles-quieren seguir metiéndose con mi sasuke-lamento tener que decir esto chicos-pero yo me llevo a mi teme de aquí-huiré de konoha con sasuke-sin dudarlo

-no tienes que lamentar nada naruto-sonríe iraca a su "hijo adoptivo"-nosotros hablamos-y creemos firmemente-es que si sasuke no es feliz en konoha-entonces es mejor que te lo lleve de aquí-cuanta con nosotros para lo que sea

-¡muchas gracias iruka sensei chicos¡-exclamaba alegremente el rubio-quiero que sepan-que cada uno de ustedes-son una familia-para mi teme y para mi-pase lo que pase-ustedes siempre serán-mis mejores amigos-de verdad les agradezco-lo que hacen por sasuke y por mi

-no tienes nada que agradecer naruto-sonríe tenten-mientras sasuke kun y tu-sean felices-nosotros nos damos por satisfechos

-al parecer nuevamente nuestra paz se acaba-suspira kiba-naruto no mires ahora-pero tu hermano konohamaru-viene hacia acá

-porque yo-murmuraba el rubio para si mismo-por kami-que konohamaru no la regué-hablando mal de mi teme-porque esta vez-se me olvida-que es un niño

-por favor nii san-decía seriamente konohamaru-quiero hablar contigo- a solas

-¿Qué quieres konohamaru?-pregunta fríamente el rubio-porque a mi me parece-que dejamos todo en claro-cuando fuiste a la casa de mi teme

-solo quiero hablar nii san-suplicaba el pequeño-por favor-hablemos-si

-esta bien konohamaru-suspira el rubio-pero de una te digo-y delante de todos los presentes-vuelves a insultar a mi sasuke-y se me olvidaras que eres un niño-entendiste

Konohamaru asintió; así que ambos se alejaron de ichikaru, caminando por la villa. Naruto no era tan tonto como antes, miro de reojo a konohamaru, sabe que el niño esta planeando algo, quizás se este dirigiendo a una trampa o lo que sea, pero el esta preparado para todo, sobretodo si de proteger a su novio uchiha se trata. Lo bueno de haberse fusionado con kyuubi, es que sus sentidos agudizaron por completo el olfato, la vista, el oído, el gusto y el tacto, todo por lo cual percibe que se va a encontrar con una desagradable sorpresa. Y lamentablemente fue así porque al llegar al parque donde casualmente su teme y el se conocieron cuando eran niños, estaban sai y hinata esperándolos

-porque no me sorprende konohamaru-suspira profundamente el rubio-era demasiado bueno-que tu aceptaras-mi relación con sasuke-tan fácilmente

-lo siento mucho nii san-dice seriamente konohamaru-pero tenia que ayudarte-para que volvieras- a la normalidad

-a que llamas tu normal mocoso?-pregunta fríamente el rubio-te refieres a que ser normal-seria odiar a mi sasuke-sin ninguna razón-bájate de esa nube-de donde estas konohamaru-ese error no lo vuelvo a cometer-me explique mocoso

-naruto kun-dice seriamente sai-sabes que el niño-tiene razón-por preocuparse por ti

-es cierto naruto-dice hinata-porque no hacemos-como si esto nunca paso-y volvemos a ser una familia

-¡jajajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente naruto-acaso alguna vez-lo fuimos hinata-¡por favor¡-entérate querida-ahora que es la primera vez-que me alegra verte-que nunca fuimos una familia hinata—y sasuke no tiene que ver en esto-nunca fuimos nada-gracias al todopoderoso líder del clan hyuga

-¡mi padre¡-exclama sorprendida la morena-¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto?

-tiene mucho que ver querida-decía maliciosamente el rubio-puesto que el-junto al maldito concilio-arreglaron la falsa de este matrimonio-en pocas palabras-la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga-legalmente no existe

-¡mientes¡mientes naruto¡-exclama furiosamente la hyuga-lo haces-para justificar tu infidelidad hacia mi

-¡ah por favor¡-exclama con fastidio el rubio-quieres dejar-de ser tan dramática-hasta el ambu psicópata-aquí presente-sabe que tu padre-es capaz de hacer eso-y mucho mas-supongo que-hay albo bueno-de tener a este-estúpido bola de pelos

-**después no te quejes mocoso-**dice furiosamente kyuubi-**cuando te salga-con uno de mis comentarios sarcásticos kit**

**-**si si lo que sea bola de pelos-murmura el rubio a su inquilino-ahora ustedes 3 me van a escuchar a mi-y mas vale que no me interrumpan-al menos que se-las quieran ver con kyuubi

-**¡ah¡ahora si te soy de utilidad kit-**exclama sarcásticamente el zorro de 9 colas-**decide mocoso-o aceptas que estoy dentro de ti-o seguimos en la misma-pero de una decídete kit**

_-pero a ti quien te entiendes bola de pelos-suspira profundamente el rubio-te entrego a estos 3-para que te diviertas de lo lindo-y aun así te quejas-sinceramente kyuubi-hablas de adelante para atrás-el que se debe decidir eres tu-bola de pelos_

**-esta bien esta bien-**suspira con fastidio el demonio-**con tal-de que no insulten-a nuestro uchiha-no hay problema**

Naruto asintió y recuperando totalmente el control de su cuerpo, a la primera persona que se dirigió fue sai

-sai-dice fríamente naruto-no se-cual es tu bendito problema con mi teme-o si sientes algo por mi-no me interesa un comino-te digo-que no permitiré que nadie-vuelva a dañar a mi sasuke-entendiste "copia barata"-te lo advierto sai-si intentas-separarme de mi teme-te juro que liberare a kyuubi por completo-y tu sabes por experiencia propia-de lo que es capaz de hacer

Sai no dijo nada, no es que podía al ver como el chakra de kyuubi corría libremente por el cuerpo de naruto; el ninja hiperactivo no bromeaba cuando dijo que por las buenas o por las malas lo iban a escuchar, mientras kyuubi…

**-¡jajajajaja¡-**ríe maliciosamente el zorro de 9 colas-**kit aun recuerdo eso-cuando apreté el cuello-de ese ambu psicópata-fue el momento mas terrorífico del año-fue como –quitarle un dulce a un niño**

_-por esta vez zorro de mierda-suspira el rubio-no hare ningún comentario_

-hinata querida-dice fríamente el rubio-ahora es tu turno-siempre creí en ti hinata-te vi como la tímida, dulce y tierna chica-que cualquier hombre-seria afortunado de tener como esposa-supongo que kyuubi estaba en lo cierto-al decir-que las mosquitas muertas son de las peores-en fin-se acabo hinata hyuga-no somos ni seremos mas nada-hasta nunca-y lo mismo va para ti-si te empeñas a entrometerte-en mi relación con sasuke-te lo juro-que sabrás –quien es naruto uzumaki en realidad

La morena empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, mientras que konohamaru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta porque tiene el presentimiento que su nii san no será para nada benevolente con el.

-en cuanto a ti mocoso-dice furiosamente naruto-si saratobi estuviera-vivo en estos momentos-seguramente estaría avergonzado de ti-entérate mocoso-que el no solo se preocupaba por mi-también por mi teme-fue el único en ver al real sasuke uchiha que tal-así que tu y yo no somos-mas familia konohamaru-mi única familia es sasuke-y nadie mas-así que se acabo-no mas con ninguno de ustedes

-naruto kun-dice seriamente sai-escúchanos ahora-por lo menos-tenemos derecho a eso

-di lo que quieras sai-suspira con fastidio el rubio-sinceramente-me importa un carrizo-lo que tengas que decir

-toda la villa odia al uchiha naruto kun-dice sai-y tu has luchado porque-ellos te respeten-crees que el uchiha vale la pena-que pierdas eso-de verdad lo crees naruto kun

-sai tiene razón nii san-dice konohamaru-de verdad quien-podría amar a alguien-tan frio y bastardo como el uchiha traidor

-**se acabo kit-**dice un furico kyuubi-**el que sea un pequeño malcriado-no le da derecho a insultar-a nuestro uchiha-ultima oportunidad naruto-o le pones un alto a esto-o lo hago yo**

_-que tal si lo hacemos juntos kyuubi-dice escalofriantemente naruto-después de todo-no eres el único que se le agoto la paciencia_

Kyuubi se sorprendio de verdad de la mirada escalofriante de su contenedor, pero sinceramente esos 3 agotaron la paciencia tanto de su kit, como el suyo propio. Por su parte naruto sonrió mas siniestramente si es posible, a partir de hoy todo el mundo, sabrá de lo que naruto uzumaki es capaz de hacer por sasuke uchiha, se acabo el ninja ingenuo, si de verdad quería estar con su sasuke, tenia que acabar con todas las personas que lo querían separar, aun así sea contra el propio konohamaru

-_bueno zorro de mierda-dice fríamente el rubio-creo que debemos-recordarle el peor dia de su vida-por medio del genjutsu de memorias pasadas-ese mocoso jamás-se volverá a meter con mi teme_

Kyuubi solo asintió, sabiendo que por los momentos su contenedor no esta para juegos. Naruto se acerco sigilosamente a konohamaru, mientra que sai y hinata le daban muy mala espina la aptitud de naruto

-sabes konohamaru-dice el rubio fingiendo inocencia-tienes razón-de verdad quien va a querer-a alguien tan frio como el uchiha-me perdonas por favor

-¡por supuesto que te perdono nii san¡-exclama el pequeño abrazando a naruto-sabias que reaccionarias a tiempo-nii san estas bien'-porque no me respondes nii san

-**bienvenido al infierno mocoso-**dice maliciosamente kyuubi-**por parte de mi kit y mío propio-sabrás que nadie insulta el nombre de sasuke uchiha-en nuestra presencia-mi kit te lo advirtió mocoso-pero ustedes nada que entienden verdad-bueno si no lo entienden por las buenas-entonces lo harán por las malas**

Konohamaru estaba literalmente temblando de miedo, ya no estaba en el parque con sai y hinata. Estaba en un lugar desconocido y totalmente terrorífico, mas la voz escalofriante definitivamente no era de ninguna ayuda. Sintió unos pasos detrás de el, se volteo para ver a un muy distinto naruto uzumaki

-bueno konohamaru-dice fríamente naruto-como dijo kyuubi-si no entiendes las cosas por las buenas-entonces serán por las malas

-¿Qué piensas hacerme nii san?-pregunta temeroso konohamaru

-yo nada konohamaru-sonríe maliciosamente el rubio-solamente quiero-que recuerdes-la peor noche de tu vida

-¡por favor nii san¡-exclama con miedo el pequeño-por favor no lo hagas-detente nii san-tu no eres así

-que pasa konohamaru-dice fríamente el rubio-miedo ahora-después de todo-si mi sasuke vivió toda su vida-recordando como itachi asesino a toda su familia-tu también puedes hacerlo o no konahamaru

Y así libero el genjutsu , donde konohamaru revivió una y otra vez la dolorosa muerte de sus padres, dentro de la técnica el niño lloraba, gritaba y pedía piedad, pero naruto ni siquiera se inmuto, nadie se compadeció de su uchiha, el no tenia porque hacerlo ahora. La técnica termino dejando a konohamaru totalmente inconsciente; y con un trauma quizás de por vida. Aunque la técnica no fue total, solo lo suficiente para que el pequeño pensara 2 veces antes de hablar contra el uchiha. Finalmente naruto entrego a konohamaru a los brazos de sai.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a konohamaru naruto?-pregunta sai totalmente en shock

-esto sai-dice fríamente naruto-es solo una muestra de mi poder-de lo que le pasaría a ustedes-si siguen con la estúpida idea- de separarme de mi teme-así que están advertidos-no intenten nada en contra de sasuke-de lo contrario ya saben a que abstenerse

Así dejo tanto a sai como hinata sorprendidos por su nueva aptitud y a un konohamaru inconsciente, y se fue a buscar a sus amigos, para que juntos desayunen en el barrio uchiha, para que el pueda estar con su teme, sin preocupaciones por los momentos.

Mientras tanto en el barrio uchiha con sasuke….

Sasuke uchiha por primera vez en mucho tiempo casi se siente en paz consigo mismo. Después de varios días sumamente agotadores para el moreno, el día de ayer fue realmente especial para el. Ya que gracias a su dobe novio y su nueva familia, pudo despedirse finalmente de sus hijos hitomi y saiyuui uzumaki uchiha, sonrió al recordar como naruto expreso su dolor, por la perdida de sus hijos como suyo propio, lo cual hace que ame mas a su rubio hiperactivo, por eso ahora mas tranquilo se encuentra sentado bajo el árbol de sakura donde a lado están las tumbas de sus pequeños. Leyendo un libro sin ninguna preocupación alguna, por los momentos danzo, el concilio y la cárcel ruoshini no estaba en su mente, pero nuevamente su paz, se vio bruscamente interrumpida por los gritos de karin y suigetsu

-era demasiado bueno-murmura el moreno para si mismo-poder descansar en mi propia casa-y después el dobe de naruto-dice que yo soy-el que hago que karin y suigetsu se peleen entre si

-pero debes reconocer sasuke-dice juugo sentándose al lado del moreno-que cuando estábamos con orochimaru-hacias precisamente eso

-y que querías que hicieras juugo-dice el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-necesitaba una distracción-perdóname si por un momento-quería olvidar-que convivía-con la serpiente maldita

Juugo solo suspiro profundamente y decidió no responderle a su amigo, para su alivio karin y suigetsu se acercaron a ellos

-buenos días sasuke kun-dice alegremente karin-como te sientes?

-buenos días karin, suigetsu-dice sasuke-la verdad-me siento como si me hubiese-quitado un peso de encima-al despedir anoche a mis hijos-me da fuerza para seguir adelante

-nos alegra mucho por ti sasuke-dice suigetsu-quien diría que el rubio-si tiene buenas ideas-después de todo

-no subestimen a naruto chicos-sonríe el moreno pensando en su rubio-el dobe es mas de lo que aparenta-quizás por crecer con el odio de la aldea hacia el-ha madurado mas que cualquier persona-conozco perfectamente a mi usuratonkachi-hay que darle mas crédito

En ese instante sonó el timbre de su casa…

-por kami-suspira profundamente el moreno-que sea mi dobe-de verdad-no estoy preparado-para enfrentarme-a los idiotas que me odian

Karin, suigetsu y juugo al igual que el uchiha suspiraron profundamente, es que cada uno de esos idiotas lo estaban sacando de sus casillas, y ninguno de los 3 sabían hasta cuando podían aguantar las idioteces de aquellas personas que odian a su amigo. Pero para la mala suerte de ellos y sobre todo del propio sasuke la persona en la puerta era nada mas y nada menos que sakura haruno, una de las fangirls obsesionada de sasuke uchiha.

-se puede saber a que se debe el honor de su presencia haruno-dice fríamente sasuke

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar uchiha-dice fríamente sakura-sabes bien- que te guste o no-tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Sasuke miro de reojo a la chica frente a el, de todo corazón no comprendía como sakura no acepta que el jamás la quiso y que jamás la querrá. Quizás deba intentar hablar con ella, sabe que el aun no esta listo, pero si hablar con ella en este momento haría que ella lo dejara en paz, entonces que así sea.

-esta bien sakura-suspira el moreno-hablemos finalmente

-¡estas loco sasuke¡-exclama sorprendida karin-tienes que estar bromeando

-de verdad sasuke-dice seriamente suigetsu-de verdad piensas hablar-con la loca de la peli rosa

-pero que quieren que haga chicos-suspira el moreno-ellos son los que me buscan-yo no puedo escapar de ellos toda mi vida-no tengo ninguna opción-de todas formas quédense conmigo

Sus amigos asintieron en acuerdo con el, de verdad su amigo uchiha no tenia ninguna opción

-bueno su alteza real-dice fríamente sasuke-pase adelante-siéntese como en su casa

-¡ah por favor uchiha-exclama con fastidio la pelirosa-no te hagas el gracioso conmigo-ambos sabemos-que eso no se te da

-¡wow al fin te das cuenta de eso haruno¡-exclama sarcásticamente sasuke-tuve que irme de konoha-por 3 años-para que llegues a semejante conclusión-en fin haruno-dime que es lo que quieres ahora

-directo como siempre uchiha-dice fríamente sakura-entonces seré directa también-quiero que dejes a naruto en paz sasuke-el era feliz antes que tu regresara

-¡no me digas que ahora si te preocupas por naruto¡-exclamaba sarcásticamente sasuke-que yo sepa sakura-tu nunca quisiste a naruto-de cuando ahora-tu preocupación por mi novio

-pero que crees uchiha-dice maliciosamente la haruno-después de que te fuiste-aprendí a valorar a naruto-por eso es un gran amigo para mi-razón por el cual-tu debes dejarlo tranquilo.

-¡aprendiste a valorar a naruto sakura¡-exclama falsamente sorprendido el moreno-no me hagas reír quieres-te acercaste a el fue por mi-porque no aceptas que yo amo a naruto uzumaki-y que nunca me fijaría en ti-tu como mujer no vales la pena

En ese instante y contra todo pronostico la pelirosa abofeteo fuertemente a sasuke, sin embargo karin inmediatamente se la devolvió.

-¡FUERA PERRA¡-grito fuertemente karin-sal de aquí-porque te juro-que delante de sasuke kun-te matare con mis propias manos

-que espera vete de aquí pelirosa-dice furiosamente suigetsu-o de lo contrario-yo mismo ayudare a karin-para que se encargue personalmente de ti

-no me iré de aquí-dice fríamente sakura-escúchame bien uchiha-hasta cuando serás egoísta-piensas arrastrar a tu lado-a alguien tan puro como naruto-porque el si lo es uchiha-el es inocente y totalmente puro-en cambio tu eres-un total desastre humano-con una historia encima de ti-eres una prostituta uchiha-una mujer de la mala vida-de verdad-quieres que naruto destruya su vida por ti.

Decir que karin, suigetsu y juugo estaban furiosos con la kunoichi rosa era una verdadera subestimación, no sabían porque rayos no han matado a sakura en estos momentos. Pero lamentablemente sasuke cayo en la trampa mental de la haruno, obviamente el sabia que no estaba listo para enfrentarse a ella o a los otros que lo odian, pero por lo menos quería sentir que lo intento, que hizo lo posible, pero con esto, sabe que sakura gano, es verdad, el no puede estar con naruto. El esta impuro, sucio, no tiene valor alguno como persona, naruto es todo lo contrario, es luz, es pureza, es inocencia en todo el buen sentido, y el jamás podría destruir el alma cristalina de su rubio, iba a volver a romperse, cuando esta vez su suerte cambio por completo al ver a su rubio y sus amigos detrás de sakura. Naruto se puso furioso al instante que vio a la haruno en la casa de su teme, pero se enfureció mas, al ver como su moreno parecía romperse nuevamente en cualquier momento.

-QYE HACES AQUÍ HARUNO-grita furiosamente naruto-FUERA DE AQUÍ-DEJA DE MOLESTAR A SASUKE-PORQUE TE JURO-QUE ESTA VEZ-NO TENDRE CONTEMPLACIONES CONTIGO

Antes que sakura pudiera decir algo, tanto kakashi como iruka la agarraron de los brazos y la sacaron inmediatamente de la casa uchiha

-gracias a kami que se fue-murmuraba el moreno-hola chicos-me alegro de volver a verlos

Cuando miro a todos sus amigos, incluso a su novio rubio, se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban fríamente

-hey que pasa chicos-dice seriamente sasuke-se puede saber que hice ahora

-¿Qué hacia la perra de la haruno aquí teme?-pregunta fríamente naruto

-lo mismo de siempre dobe-suspira el moreno-que si no debemos estar juntos-que si soy un traidor-que si no te merezco-en fin-lo mismo de siempre dobe

-pero tu no le creíste o si sasuke teme-dice fríamente el rubio hiperactivo

A sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no todos los días se veía un naruto uzumaki furioso con el, ni siquiera siendo niños cuando el lo sacaba de sus casillas a su novio, su dobe nunca pero nunca se enfado con el, como a simple vista se ve que esta. Tenia que salir de esta como sea, así que sin pensarlo, nuevamente se lanzo a los brazos de su dobe, besándolo delante de todos, sin importar la reacción de los demás, total el ya no es el uchiha de antes. Por su parte naruto aunque estuviese realmente furioso con su teme, definitivamente no podía negarse a devolverle el beso a su novio moreno, porque lo necesitaba, debido a que después de la visita de itachi, los dos no habían estado juntos íntimamente. Después de relajarse en los brazos del otro, ambos culminan su beso.

-no digas nada dobe-sonríe el moreno a su rubio-tu hiciste lo mismo en el hospital-y ves en donde estamos ahora-así que no te quejes

-no me quejo sasuke-suspira el rubio-pero sabes-que no te salvas-de esta verdad

Lo se-dice el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-pero tenia que intentarlo

Y todos incluso naruto tenían una gota en la cabeza

-porque no desayunamos mejor chicos-suspira karin-se que este sasuke kun-es insólito-pero si el es realmente así-tenemos que aceptarlo

Todos asintieron en acuerdo a lo dicho por karin hasta que….

-¡que quisiste decir con eso karin¡-exclama fríamente sasuke

-NADA-dicen todos a la vez

-no debería solamente karin responderme-suspira el moreno-en fin-sentémonos todos-quiero decirles chicos-que encontré algo de mi oka san

-¡encontraste algo de tu mama teme¡-exclama naruto totalmente sorprendido

-así es dobe-dice seriamente sasuke-no se-si algunos de ustedes lo sabían-pero mi oka san no es de konoha

¡QUEEEE¡-exclaman todos a la vez

-bueno-suspira el moreno-eso me confirma-que ninguno de ustedes lo sabían

-¿pero como es que tu madre no te dijo nada sasuke kun?-pregunta seriamente iruka

-de verdad no lo se iruka sensei-dice seriamente sasuke-algo me dice-que ella lo mantuvo en secreto-para proteger a itachi y a mi-pero de que y porque-no tengo idea

-¿y como te enteraste sasuke kun que tu madre no es de konoha?-pregunta kakashi

-por medio de un diario-dice el moreno-ahí dice que ella-no es de aquí-exactamente mi madre es de Villa Esperanza-es mas ella vino en contra de su voluntad-porque su aldea fue atacada-por ninjas de konoha

-¡un momento teme¡-exclama sorprendido el rubio-¡tu madre es de Villa Esperanza¡

-¿Cómo es eso uchiha de que ninjas de konoha atacaron la aldea de tu madre?-pregunta seriamente shikamaru

-shika no puedo responderte a eso-dice seriamente sasuke-no sin la presencia de tsunade oka san-solamente con ella-ustedes sabrán la historia de mi madre

-¡que tiene que ver oba chan con tu madre teme¡-exclama nuevamente sorprendido naruto

-tengo mucho que ver palo de golf-dice tsunade entrando con shizune-porque mikoto uchiha-fue mi mejor amiga

-¿Cómo entraste aquí oba chan?-pregunta un aturdido naruto

-que pregunta es esa gaki-dice sarcásticamente la hokage-obviamente entre por la puerta-juugo nos abrió-lamento decir esto-pero tenemos una reunión de urgencia-aquí mismo-en el barrio uchiha.

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que había una reunión de urgencia, presentían que tenían que ver con la aldea en general. Por su parte tsunade se acerco a sasuke

-sasuke kun querido-sonríe la rubia anciana al moreno-cuando mi oka san-me dijo que usted era como una hermana para ella-pensé que la persona mas idónea-para contar la historia de mi madre-es precisamente usted tsunade oka san

La quinta hokage cada vez mas pensaba que el joven moreno que tiene en frente de ella, se parece mas a su mejor amiga mikoto uchiha, así que sonriendo felizmente abrazo a sasuke

-tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti en estés momentos querido-dice la hokage besando la frente del uchiha

-lamento interrumpir este momento-dice asuma-pero se puede saber-de que se trata la reunión tsunade sama

La quinta hokage suspiro profundamente, no seria nada sencillo tener que decir de qué se trata esta reunión, no solamente el destino de konoha depende de un hilo, sino también la vida de naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha. Pero quizás con la información que esta escondida en el diario de mikoto uchiha, pueda haber algo que salve a konoha y sobre todo a sasuke, ella al igual que el moreno cree firmemente que la clave de todo lo que esta a punto de suceder esta en ese diario, conoce perfectamente a su amiga, sabe que mikoto no dejaría su diario tan fácilmente a sasuke sino fuera por algo. Sacudiendo sus pensamientos nuevamente se dirigió a sasuke

-sasuke kun querido-dice seriamente tsunade-quiero que tu y tus amigos-vayan al jardín-la reunión se hará aquí-y obligatoriamente vendrán algunas persona indeseables-si me entiendes lo que quiero decir

-lamentablemente lo entiendo tsunade oka san-suspira tristemente el moreno-naruto quiero hablar contigo por favor

-claro teme-dice alegremente naruto

Ambos se alejaron un poco de los demás, hasta estar cerca de la puerta que conduce al jardín de la casa uchiha.

-naruto quiero que te cuides mucho por favor-dice seriamente sasuke-tengo un mal presentimiento-con esta reunión

-¿Por qué lo dices sasuke?-pregunta seriamente el rubio

-creo que-dice sasuke-tiene que ver con los akatsuki-piénsalo bien dobe-con la excepción de mi aniki y deidara-los demás no se detienen ante nadie-especialmente su líder tobi-no te parece sumamente extraño-que se mantengan tan tranquilo actualmente.

Naruto no dijo nada, silenciosamente estaba analizando lo que dijo su novio y evidentemente su uchiha tenia toda la razón de pensar así

-es por eso que te pido-continua el moreno-que te cuides-jamás me perdonaría-si te pasa algo-no puedo vivir sin ti

-pero estaré bien teme-dice el rubio abrazando a su moreno-jamás te dejare amor-te prometí que estaría siempre contigo-además sasuke-estas hablando con-naruto uzumaki-el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente

-y futuro hokage de konoha-sonríe el moreno terminando la frase de su rubio

Naruto no dio nada, desde que se entero todo lo que su novio sufrió por su culpa, su sueño de ser hokage se esfumo como el viento, pero sasuke no necesitaba saber eso. Sasuke se empezó a preocupar por el repentino silencio de su novio

-dobe estas bien?-pregunta un preocupado uchiha

-ehhhh..si estoy bien teme-dice nerviosamente el rubio-creo que es-mejor que me valla-o oba chan me matara-ahora sasuke te pido que de por favor-no entres a la sala-yo también tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-así que te lo suplico-por mi quédate en el jardín

Sasuke a regañadientes acepto y se fue junto con karin, suigetsu y juugo al jardín, mientras que naruto, se acerco a la sala para la reunión de emergencia de su oba chan y cuando llego a la sala evidentemente no le gusto lo que vio, ahí estaban sai y hinata, también estaba yamato que llego de una larga misión fuera de konoha.

-¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí oba chan?-pregunta fríamente naruto mientra miraba de reojo a sai y hinata a la vez

-ahora no gaki-suspira la hokage-todos los que estamos aquí en esta sala-con la excepción de sakura haruno-tenemos la misión de proteger a konoha-me explico palo de golf

-ante todo dice yamato-me gustaría saber-porque estamos reunidos-en la casa del traidor sasuke uchiha

Hubo un suspiro general en la sala, estaban harto, no de proteger a sasuke uchiha, porque todos realmente querían ayudar de cualquier forma a sasuke en especial tsunade y naruto que darían su vida sin pensarlo por el moreno, pero lo que lo obstinaban de verdad, es que algunas personas al parecer juraron "no creer en la inocencia del uchiha". El que estaba mas furioso era kakashi, no entendía la aptitud de yamato hacia su "hijo adoptivo", el envió un mensaje a su compañero, informándole de toda la situación de sasuke, o no le llego o yamato se empeña al igual que los demás en destruir a sasuke y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-yamato-dice fríamente tsunade-sasuke es inocente-el jamás traiciono a konoha-ni a nadie-si algunas personas no creen en su inocencia-es problema de ellos-no nuestro-además el barrio uchiha-esta aislado de la aldea-por lo que es-mejor realizar la reunión aquí

-entonces-dice ino-de que se trata finalmente esta reunión tsunade sama

-se trata de los akatsuki

Silencio general en la sala, mientra que naruto pensó que su moreno estaba en lo correcto, obviamente ese grupo maligno no se iban a quedar tan tranquilos. Cuando itachi y deidara vinieron, no comentaron nada, ni el les pregunto en ese momento, su prioridad era su teme, es mas aun lo sigue siendo, ahora su interrogante era que demonios quiere ese grupo ahora

-ellos vienen por naruto tsunade sama¡-exclama con preocupación hinata-naruto kun-aunque me odies-yo siempre te protegeré porque te amo

-**y ahora con que va a salir esta vez esta perra-**dice sarcásticamente kyuubi-**¡ah ya se¡-seguramente se sacrificara por ti-y tu como idiota de primera-caerás rendido a sus pies**

Y el demonio mas poderoso de la tierra, sintió por primera vez en siglos, un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, al ver como su contenedor emitía un aura que no era precisamente "angelical"

_-escúchame atentamente kyuubi-dice fríamente naruto-primeramente la hyuga y la haruno-viven en un mundo de fantasías-segundo jamás volveré a dudar de mi sasuke-y tercero-se perfectamente zorro de mierda-que te vas a aprovechar-de cualquier error que pueda-cometer contra mi teme-sigue soñando bola de pelos-eso no sucederá-sasuke es mío-solamente mío-me explique zorro estúpido_

-**te das cuenta kit-**sonríe maliciosamente el zorro de 9 colas-**que si yo hubiese querido al uchiha-lo hubiese tomado desde un principio-con o sin tu consentimiento mocoso**

**-**_KYUUUBI-grita furicamente naruto_

**-esta bien esta bien mocoso-**suspira con fastidio kyuubi-**en serio-uno no puede-burlarse de su contenedor en estos días**

Naruto realmente se estaba esforzando por calmarse o eran sai, sakura y hinata con su obsesión por destruir a su uchiha, o era su inquilino que sabe como ninguno como sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero sea tarde o temprano, naruto uzumaki , perderá totalmente su paciencia

-antes que digan cualquier cosa-dice naruto-estoy bien-solamente una mala comunicación con mi inquilino-en cuanto a ti hinata—haz lo que quieras-tu estas muerta para mi

-bueno-dice tsunade obviando la tristeza de hinata-recibí un mensaje-es totalmente fidedigno-en el cual nos advierte que-los akatsuki atacaran-konoha y suna-al mismo-tiempo-calculo que será esta noche-o las primeras horas del amanecer-por eso-debemos detenerlos a toda costa

-creo que lo que tenemos que hacer-dice seriamente yamato-es que sai, naruto y yo-vayamos a suna-y los demás se queden en konoha

-lamento contradecirlo yamato sensei-dice fríamente el rubio-pero yo no-regreso a suna-ni muerto

-lo siento por ti naruto-dice fríamente yamato-pero yo soy tu sensei-y tienes que hacer lo que yo diga

-y yo también soy su sensei yamato-dice furiosamente kakashi-si naruto no quiere ir-por algo será

-BASTAAAA-grita fuertemente la hokage-ustedes dos contrólense-son bastante grandecitos para la gracia- y naruto-yamato tiene razón-no tienes ninguna objeción-para no ir a suna

-no voy a ir oba chan-dice firmemente el rubio-si tengo que desobedecerla-lo hare-no me muevo de konoha-y usted sabe bien porque

-si lo dices por el uchiha naruto kun-dice fríamente sai-no tienes nada de que preocuparte-el bastardo traidor es inteligente-sino quiere morir-no creo que escape de aquí

-sai-dice fríamente naruto-te recuerdo de lo que hablamos anteriormente-no hables ni te meta con mi teme-o de lo contrario-te hare exactamente lo mismo-que le hice a konohamaru

Sai se estremeció al recordar lo que el rubio hiperactivo le hizo al pequeño konohamaru, mienta que la quinta hokage no quería imaginarse lo que le hizo su gaki al pequeño

-¿Qué le hiciste a konohamaru naruto?-pregunta seriamente naruto

-bueno oba chan-suspira el rubio-yo le hice un genjutsu de memorias pasadas-para que rememorara la muerte de sus padres

-¡estas loco naruto¡-exclamaba sorprendida la hokage-¡es tan solo un niño¡-¡que parte de eso no entiendes gaki

-y que parte de que no dejare que lastimen a mi sasuke no entienden oba chan-dice furiosamente naruto –estoy harto oba chan-de sentirme inútil ante el dolor de mi teme-de escucharlo llorar en las noches-mientra finjo dormir-para no molestarlo-que no puedo aliviar su dolor-que vengan algunos de estos imbéciles a humillarlo- y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto-así que lo siento mucho oba chan-pero si por proteger a mi novio-tengo que ser frio, escalofriante-como el propio kyuubi-así lo hare tsunade sama

Silencio sepustral en la sala de la casa uchiha….

-supongo que tienes razón palo de golf-suspira la rubia anciana-ahora con respecto a lo que vamos hacer—se quienes van a suna-y quienes se quedan en konoha-y de una no acepto ninguna negativa al respecto-entendieron

Todos incluso naruto asintieron afirmativamente

-ahora los que van a suna-dice seriamente la hokage-sai,yamato,kiba, shino, asuma y kurenai-los que se quedan en konoha-kakashi, iruka, neji, lee, ino, shikamaru, chouji y gai-ustedes harán vigilia por toda la aldea-ya hay ambus-tanto en la entrada de la aldea-como en el pueblo-observando detenidamente-cualquier anormalidad que se pueda presentar-naruto, shizune y yo- nos quedaremos aquí-el gaki se quedara aquí-para evitar cualquier confrontación con los akatsuki

En otras circunstancias naruto hubiese echado el grito al cielo, pero como se quedara con su teme, obviamente no iba a poner queja alguna. La hokage no era ninguna tonta, sabia porque su gaki no le grito como siempre, sabiendo que compartiría mas tiempo con sasuke, solamente puso sus ojos, no valía la pena discutir con su "nieto" en estos momentos. Asi que se decidió volver hablar.

-hinata ve la hospital-dice la quinta hokage-me encontré con sakura-viniendo para acá-ella y tu-ayudaran en el hospital en todo lo que pueda-deje a varias personas con instrucciones especificas-para que la ayuden a ustedes dos-en todo lo que necesiten

Hinata a regañadientes asintió

-yamato-continua la rubia anciana-ya convencí al arrogante kage de suna-así que en estos momentos-el y sus hermanos están esperándote-afuera de la villa-así que partan inmediatamente-y tu también hinata ve rápido al hospital

Yamato asintió y con los demás compañeros salieron inmediatamente, así mismo hinata se fue al hospital, dejando a solas a la hokage con los otros miembros de los 9 novatos.

-antes de continuar-dice tsunade-como se lo dije a hinata-shizune y yo nos encontramos en el camino a sakura-y presiento que ella hablo con sasuke kun

-ella estuvo aquí tsunade sama-dice seriamente kakashi-cuando llegamos-escuchamos gritos entre ella y nuestro sasuke kun-lamentablemente nuestro sasuke perdió la pelea

-temía eso-suspira la hokage-ahora es esta otra razón-para que palo de golf-no dejes que nadie se acerque a sasuke

-así es oba chan-dice seriamente el rubio-el teme trato de hacerse el loco-diciendo que no le afecto su encuentro con esa perra-pero conozco a mu uchiha-como la palma de mi mano-se que aun no esta listo para enfrentarse a esos imbéciles-por eso debo ser fuerte por los dos-ahora mas que nunca-no permitiré que lastimen nuevamente a mi sasuke

-bueno-dice neji-tsunade sama-mi prima tenia razón-al decir-que los-akatsuki vienen por naruto-ellos vienen para secuestrarlo

-según el mensaje-suspira profundamente la hokage-no tienen ninguna intención-de capturar ni a naruto ni a gaara-pero van en la búsqueda de otra persona

-¿pero quien es esa persona tsunade sama?-pregunta seriamente kakashi-debe ser alguien sumamente especial-para que hayan dejado de un lado-por los momentos la captura de los bijues

Tsunade no respondió, le era muy difícil decirles a todos quien es ahora el nuevo objetivo de los akatsuki. Pero naruto sintió como su corazón latía mas rápidamente, su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad en esta reunión, sabe que el nuevo objetivo de esos malditos es su novio moreno.

-oba chan…ellos vienen-dice nerviosamente naruto-ellos…vienen por el-por mi sasuke

-¡queee¡-exclamaban todos en la sala de la casa uchiha

-lamentablemente estas en lo cierto gaki-suspira la hokage-recuerden que orochimaru y kabuto son sus nuevos miembros-por lo tanto lo mas lógico seria que-esa maldita serpiente-haya revelado-que sasuke kun es un doncel-por lo tanto seria un arma perfecta para ellos.

-**maldición no otra vez-**dice furiosamente kyuubi-**la historia no se puede repetir nuevamente-no hice nada por ti mikoto-fuiste la única que me vio-por lo que soy-sasuke hace exactamente lo mismo-pero te juro amiga mía-que protegeré a tu hijo-incluso con mi propia vida-mi palabra como líder de los bijues-es que no dejare que esos miserables toquen a sasuke**

_-¿Qué tienes que ver con la madre de mi teme kyuubi?-pregunta interesadamente naruto-tienes que decirme la verdad-acerca de su relación bola de pelos-quizás sea la única manera de ayudar a mi teme_

**-lo se mocoso-**suspira el zorro de 9 colas-**pero como te dije antes-solo puedo revelarte la verdad-cuando sasuke este mentalmente bien-y ambos sabemos-que gracias a la perra de la haruno-falta mucho para que eso suceda-lo que te puedo decir-es que debemos usar todo nuestro poder kit-no podemos dejar que esos miserables-se apoderen de sasuke**

_-eso no pasara kyuubi-dice firmemente naruto-no dejare que me separen-nuevamente de mi teme-pero aun insisto bola de pelos-que me tienes que decir-todo acerca de la madre de mi sasuke_

-¿otra vez kyuubi fastidiando?-pregunta seriamente tsunade

-mas que eso oba chan-suspira el rubio-kyuubi tuvo algún tipo de relación-con la madre de sasuke-y el se empeña a no decirme nada-y yo presiento que lo que el sabe-podría ayudarme a salvar a mi sasuke

-odio tener que decir esto palo de golf-dice la anciana rubia-pero estoy de acuerdo con el zorro-sabes que sasuke no esta en condiciones-para recibir cualquier tipo de mortificación-solo debes esperar mocoso

-supongo que tiene razón oba chan-dice seriamente el rubio-ahora con su ultimo enfrentamiento con la perra de sakura-lo menos que deseo-es que mi teme-recaiga nuevamente en la depresión-por los momentos-lo que planeemos hacer para proteger a la aldea debe mantenerse al margen de esto.

Todos asintieron , ahora fue el turno de chouji de hablar

-y ahora donde esta la comida?-pregunta chouji-en una situación de emergencia como esta-necesitamos ahorrar energía

-por favor chouji-suspira con fastidio shikamaru-deja de ser problemático quieres

En ese instante se sintió un ruido y todos se volearon al ver que ese ruido provenía del estomago del ninja mas hiperactivo de toda konoha naruto uzumaki

-¡jajajaja¡-ríe nerviosamente naruto-como se dicen por ahí oba chan-barriga llena, corazón contento-será mejor que busque a mi teme-para que comamos finalmente en paz

Y antes que alguien pudiera repicar, voló hacia el jardín a buscar a su moreno

-bueno-suspira shizune-al menos no nos cabe duda-que sasuke kun y naruto kun-hacen una pareja perfecta

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con shizune: minutos después naruto llego con sasuke y sus amigos, cada uno se sentaron en el comedor de la familia uchiha.

-debo suponer-dice seriamente sasuke-que no me dirán nada con respecto-a la reunión que realizaron-y con lo de sakura-tampoco tengo derecho a pedirle-que me lo digan verdad

-hablando de sakura querido-dice fríamente la hokage-cada uno de nosotros-estamos realmente interesados-como fue tu reunión con ella-sasuke kun

-oba chan tiene razón teme-dice seriamente el rubio-te dije-que no te salvarías de esta

-"_vaya novio que me gasto-_pensaba el moreno-_se supone que debe estar de mi lado-no en contra de mi-pero esta me la pagas dobe-esto no se queda así-pero ahora debo evitar una guerra contra tsunade oka san"_

No me fue bien tsunade oka san-suspira el moreno-creí que podría enfrentarme a ella-pero evidentemente no pude hacer nada contra ella.

-pero sasuke-dice naruto-si aun no estaba listo-no debiste hablar con ella-sabes que ella y los demás te odian-no necesitan que tu les facilite las cosas

-¡que yo les facilito las cosas naruto¡-exclama furiosamente sasuke-cada uno de ustedes-incluyéndote uzumaki-son testigos de que-ellos entran como perros por su casa-a insultarme y humillarme públicamente-que quieren que haga-con o sin ustedes-no puedo evitar enfrentarme a ellos

-sasuke yo-dice un nervioso naruto

-tu que uzumaki-dice furioso el uchiha-seré totalmente honesto contigo naruto-estoy sumamente casado-no mentí a gaara-cuando dije que no tenia orgullo-no tengo nada naruto-no soy nada-como lo dijo haruno-soy un desastre humano-el bastardo y frio uchiha no volverá-nunca mas-así que dime que hacemos uzumaki-esto es lo que soy-alguien vacío-un despojo total-me quieres o no naruto uzumaki

-¡por supuesto que te quiero bastardo¡-exclama furicamente naruto-quieres hablar de cansancio uchiha-ahora es mi turno de decirte algunas cosas-estoy cansado de sentirme inútil ante ti teme-cansado de no aliviar tu dolor-cansado de escucharte llorar-y fingir que estoy durmiendo-solo para no molestarte-casado de ver que te empeñas en protegerme-cuando es a mi que me toca protegerte-te agradezco de corazón tu inmenso amor por mi-pero por amor a kami sasuke-déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo bastardo-porque te digo una cosa teme estúpido-yo se mas que nadie-que no eres ni la sombra del uchiha que conocí-pero eso hace que te ame mas cada dia-me explico teme-captas el mensaje sasuke uchiha

-¡naruto¿-exclamaba sorprendido el moreno

Silencio en el comedor, mientras que naruto mas calmado, acaricio la mejilla de su moreno

-honestamente sasuke-sonríe naruto a su moreno-en algunas cosas tienes toda la razón-de verdad tampoco nosotros –hemos sido de mucha ayuda-para evitar que esos imbéciles te lastimen-es mas-incluso esos idiotas-se han dado el lujo de insultarte delante de nosotros-y no hemos podido evitar que eso suceda-en esa parte perdónanos por favor-pero yo no quiero-que sigas pensando mal de ti teme-tu vales mucho para mi

-yo solo quería-suspira tristemente sasuke-intentarlo por orgullo-no por lo que puedan pensar-sino porque quería que-naruto, tsunade oka san ,kakashi y todos ustedes-se sintieran orgullosos de mi-que vieran que sus esfuerzos por recuperarme no han sido en vanos-claro no conté que sakura me bajara de la nube de donde estaba

-y se supone que yo soy el dobe aquí-sonríe pícaramente el rubio a su moreno-sasuke te tengo que decir algo-en medio de mi odio estúpido hacia ti-me di cuenta que tu regresaste para pagar tus errores cometidos-ahora sabemos que paso en realidad-sin embargo eso de por si-hace que me orgullezca mas de ti-el solo el hecho de estar aquí con nosotros-con todo lo que te ha pasado-hace que no solamente yo-sino todas estas personas estén orgullosas de ti

-en pocas palabras uchiha-suspira profundamente shikamaru-deja de presionarte a ti mismo-siempre seremos paciente contigo—deja de ser problemático

-tienes razón shika-sonríe sasuke-supongo que es mejor un paso a la vez

-¡de eso se trata teme¡-exclama felizmente el rubio hiperactivo-no te preocupes por nosotros-sabremos esperarte-solo un paso a la vez sasuke-solamente te pedimos eso

Sasuke sonrió y beso en la mejilla a su novio rubio. En ese instante suigetsu hablo a todos en general

-¡por kami que tanto drama hay aquí¡-exclama el peliblanco-sino es los imbéciles que odian estúpidamente a sasuke-son precisamente ustedes dos con sus incoherentes peleas y melosas reconciliaciones-sinceramente esta aldea-no debería llamarse la villa de la hoja-sino mas bien-la villa de relaciones amorosas con reconciliaciones inmediatas.

Y todos los miraron fríamente, hasta que sasuke sabia lo que tenia que hacer

-juugo-dice maliciosamente sasuke-lo siento mucho-pero hasta tu sabes-que esta vez se merece-lo que estoy a punto de hacer-karin

-¡no tienes que decirlo dos veces sasuke kun¡-exclama alegremente la pelirroja-listo idiota para tu entrenamiento matutino

-porque presiento suspira el peliblanco-que cabe mi propia tumba

Y así pasaron la mañana viendo como suigetsu luchaba literalmente por su vida, sabiendo algunos que esta tranquilidad momentánea desaparecerá en el momento que los akatsuki hagan su aparición

Continuara….

* * *

**A/Nota: Siento mucho la tardanza por este capitulo lectores, pero mi computadora se murió en todo el sentido de la palabra, actualizare solamente esta historia , pero será una vez al mes sean pacientes, y mil gracias por sus comentarios , hasta la próxima **


	19. comienza la batalla I parte

**A/Nota: Ante todo gracias por los comentarios, son bien recibidos, a partir de este capitulo, tomare la sugerencia de uno de ustedes en cuanto a usar los nombres en mayúsculas, en cuanto a termino de "palo de golf" lo utilizo basándome en que casi la mayoría de las historias que leí de naruto tanto en español como en ingles, pero para evitarme algunas futuras molestias evitare usarla excesivamente, así como el teme y dobe, aunque para mi esas frases son las que mas identifican a la relación de naruto y sasuke, "ojo" opinión totalmente personal. En fin seguiré con la historia, cualquier otro error que pueda cometer porque nadie es perfecto, me avisan por fa…sigamos entonces con la historia por favor**

* * *

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyuubi**

En el barrio Uchiha el ambiente era más o menos acogedor, salvo Suigetsu que se estaba curando así mismo de las heridas propinadas por Karin, las demás personas conversaban entre si, preparándose mentalmente para la llegada de los Akatsuki. En el jardín y completamente a solas Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en los brazos de su novio Naruto Uzumaki. El joven Uchiha no era ningún tonto, por el silencio y la seriedad que se reflejaba en el rostro de su rubio, sabia que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, suspiro profundamente ahora como un ninja renegado no puede ayudar a su aldea en contra del inminente peligro que se les acecha, no es que los habitantes de la Villa se lo agradecería de todos modos, pero lo haría por su novio, sabia que cualquier cosa que le sucediese a la aldea Naruto se vería afectado, y eso es algo que no permitiría ahora estando finalmente con su rubio hiperactivo. Pero lo que el no tenia idea es que la preocupación de Naruto no era precisamente la Villa de la Hoja, al rubio con todo lo que le ha pasado desde que su moreno regreso, le vale un cuerno esta aldea, claro esta dispuesto a protegerla porque como un ninja es su deber, pero sin la obsesión que tenia antes, para que los habitantes de la aldea lo reconocieran como uno de los suyos, definitivamente con lo que vio el daño que le hicieron a su Uchiha, esta mas que consiente que jamás lo aceptaran y lo mas extraño es que a el ya no le importa ni un comino eso. Pero su mayor preocupación nuevamente es su novio moreno, ese miserable grupo anda detrás de Sasuke, y conociendo perfectamente a cada uno de sus miembros, teme por la vida de su moreno, si ellos se apoderan de Sasuke, el jamás volvería ver a su Uchiha, al menos no con vida, y tan solo con imaginarse ese temible escenario, siente un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

-hey Naruto te pasa algo?-pregunta seriamente Sasuke

-nada me pasa Sasuke-decía algo nervioso Naruto-que tendría que pasarme

-Naruto por favor-suspira el moreno-te conozco perfectamente-algo esta en tu mente-y estoy seguro que tiene que ver-con la reunión que hicieron-puedo saber ya que va a pasar-aquí en Konoha

-nada de que preocuparte Sasuke-dice seriamente el rubio-es cierto que algo esta en mi mente-y que es verdad que tiene que ver con la reunión-pero siéndote totalmente sincero Sasuke-no puedo decirte nada-no insista bastardo por favor-lo único que te puedo decir-es que me dejes a mi preocuparme si

-supongo que no tengo otra opción-suspira profundamente el Uchiha-pero por lo menos aun mantendrás tu promesa-de que nada malo va a pasarte-te vas a cuidar verdad usuratonkachi

-_"si supieras que tu eres mi única preocupación Sasuke-_pensaba frenéticamente el rubio hiperactivo-_no puedo decirte que ellos vienen por ti mi amor-no dejare que ellos te aparten de mi lado-te juro que te protegeré a cualquier costo"_

-te lo prometo Sasuke-dice seriamente Naruto-nadie me va a lastimar-vamos a estar juntos para siempre-nada malo va a suceder

Pero ni el mismo Naruto sabía si lo que decía era para calmar a su moreno, o a el mismo, porque sin duda alguna esta tarde. Se definirá todo, si ellos salen con bien de su inminente batalla con los Akatsuki quizás habrá esperanza de evitar que Sasuke vaya a la cárcel Ruoshini, y así dejar con las ganas al maldito Danzo con sus lacayos del Concilio de Konoha.

Adentro en la sala, ya todos estaban listos para salir a explorar toda la aldea, y estar atentos ante que pudiera ser la fatídica aparición de los Akatsuki. La quinta hokage Tsunade junto con Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee y Chouji estaban ultimando los últimos detalles de como proteger la aldea , en el momento que ese maligno grupo entre a la Villa de la Hoja

-bueno-dice seriamente la Quinta Hokage-ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer

-estamos en claro en todo Tsunade sama-dice Kakashi-pero esta segura que ellos vienen por Sasuke Kun

-lamentablemente Kakashi-suspira la rubia anciana-estoy mas que segura-debemos no solamente proteger toda la aldea en general-sino que todos ustedes-deben evitar-que ellos vengan para acá-seguramente si saben que Sasuke tiene arresto domiciliario-no dudaran en venir para acá

-nosotros no lo permitiremos-dice firmemente Ino-ahora que Sasuke Kun se esta empezando a recuperar-gracias a Naruto-no podemos dejar que ellos sean separados nuevamente

-Ino tiene razón-dice Shikamaru-después que todos nosotros sabemos-que ha pasado con esos dos-mientras estaban separados-si los Akatsuki logran atrapar al Uchiha-quien sabe que será de la vida de Naruto

-no me preocuparía tanto de Naruto en si-suspira profundamente Tsunade-sino de la aldea en general-no se si se han dado cuenta algunos de ustedes-pero no perciben cierto cambio con mi gaki-con respecto a su sueño de ser hokage

-el solo hecho-dice Iruka-que esta dispuesto a dejarlo a un lado-solo para estar con Sasuke Kun

-no creo que sea solamente por Sasuke Iruka-dice seriamente la hokage

-a que se refiere Tsunade sama?-pregunta seriamente Kakashi

-me refiero-dice la rubia anciana-que mi gaki no tiene ánimos-mejor dicho amor por los habitantes de esta aldea-quizás al ver como Sasuke sufrió de gratis por el y la villa-Naruto finalmente abrió los ojos con respectos a las-personas que viven en Konoha

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio , en espera a que su hokage continúe con su explicación.

-mi mocoso no es ningún tonto-dice Tsunade-cuando Sasuke se fue de la villa-ahí el mismo se dio cuenta de cual era su realidad aquí en Konoha-y esa realidad es que estos imbéciles-jamás lo dejaran de ver como el contenedor de Kyuubi-como un monstruo-y como todos estamos al tanto de-que solamente Sasuke vio a mi Naruto como es el en realidad-y ni siquiera nosotros conocemos a mi gaki como el lo hace

-eso es muy cierto lo que dice Tsunade sama-dice Shikamaru-creo que en realidad-Naruto mas que el propio Sasuke-no desea seguir viviendo en Konoha

Y nuevamente nadie dijo nada, antes que la asistente de la hokage rompió el silencio

-creo que ya es hora-dice Shizune-sea lo que kami tenga preparado para nosotros-por Konoha-por Naruto y Sasuke-es hora de luchar por nosotros mismo

Y todos asintieron , partiendo de la casa Uchiha, dejando a Tsunade y Shizune que fueron primeramente a buscar a los amigos de Sasuke, ellos también deben saber del grave peligro que corre actualmente el moreno con la llegada de los Akatsuki a Konoha.

Mientras tanto en Suna….

Rápidamente y gracias a las habilidades con la arena del Kage de Suna Subaku no Gaara, tanto el como sus hermanos Temari y kankuro; además de los ninjas de Konoha Yamato, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Asuma y Kurenai finalmente llegaron al lugar de su destino. Mientras que los Kiba y los demás con la excepción de Sai acompañaban a los hermanos de Gaara a sus respectivas habitaciones, el ambu se quedo con el Kage para tener una conversación que les convenía a ambos.

-supongo-dice Gaara-que no soy el único interesado-en Naruto Uzumaki

-al parecer no Kage de Suna-dice fríamente Sai-entonces que hacemos ante este dilema que se nos presenta

-por los momentos nada Sai-dice tranquilamente el peli rojo-después de todo ambos sabemos-quien es el verdadero estorbo en nuestro camino

-Sasuke Uchiha-dice seriamente el ambu de Konoha

-así es Sai-dice firmemente el Kage-ambos sabemos que lo que siente Naruto por el bastardo Uchiha-es solamente una obsesión-un anhelo porque lo reconozca-pero definitivamente no es amor

-estas seguro de lo que dices Kage?-pregunta seriamente Sai-por lo que yo vi.-Naruto Kun por ese miserable-esta dispuesto a todo-imagínate que casi destruye la mente de Konohamaru-que según el-el niño es como un hermano pequeño para el-yo tu no me confiara Gaara

-por eso es que lo digo Sai-dice seriamente el Kage-de verdad crees que el Naruto que conocemos-le haría daño a ese niño o cualquiera de nosotros-entre nosotros obviamente es un "NO" rotundo-solamente Sasuke Uchiha-tiene el poder de descontrolar a Naruto como lo hace todo el tiempo

-nuevamente la pregunta Gaara-suspira el ambu moreno-¿Qué hacemos al respecto?-¿Cómo evitamos que el Uchiha manipule a Naruto como lo hace?

-obviamente la cárcel Ruoshini es la solución a nuestro "pequeño" problema Sai-dice el peli rojo-aunque Naruto y los demás incluyendo a la estrepita de la Hokage-digan a vox populi-que el Uchiha no va a esa cárcel-ten la seguridad que así no será-porque como lo se?- te preguntaras-porque mi estimado Sai-creo que los Akatsuki no será la única preocupación para nuestro Naruto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gaara?

-digamos Sai-dice fríamente Gaara-que la hokage Tsunade-y los demás incluyendo a Naruto no contaron con que Danzo-se quedaría con los brazos cruzados-es decir que –el le hará personalmente una visita al Uchiha-con la especial ocasión de que Sasuke Uchiha-saldrá de la vida de los habitantes de Konoha y de Naruto Uzumaki de forma permanente

Nuevamente de regreso en Konoha….

En los alrededores de la aldea, tanto Kakashi como Iruka, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Gai y Chouji caminaban entre las personas para no levantar sospechas que puedan alertar a la población del peligro que se les venia, para ellos era mejor que ninguna de esas personas se involucren en una batalla que a ciencia cierta no sabían si ellos podían ganar. Los Akatsuki siempre le han dado de que hacer a todos ellos, en especial a su amigo rubio Naruto Uzumaki que prácticamente ha tenido que enfrentarse cara a cara con cada uno de ellos, sencillamente por ser el contenedor del demonio zorro de las 9 colas el poderoso líder de los 9 bijues Kyuubi.

-debemos estar muy atentos chicos-dice seriamente Kakashi-la hora de que ellos lleguen se aproxima-solo espero que Tsunade y Naruto protejan a Sasuke-algo me dice que este día será el día mas-largo de nuestra vida

-de verdad-dice Ino-solamente espero que-esto no sea como la-ultima vez que Naruto lucho contra Pein-porque no creo que la aldea aguante nuevamente-una batalla mortal como la que paso en aquel entonces

-pero lamentablemente Ino-suspira profundamente Shikamaru-quizás sea peor que aquel enfrentamiento-ahora que ellos saben que Sasuke es un doncel-destruirán todo lo que se le atraviese en frente-porque como lo digo Tsunade sama-su actual objetivo es Sasuke nadie mas

Y antes que pudieran decir algo mas, su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, finalmente los Akatsuki llegaron a Konoha, no saben como pero ahí delante de ellos, ante el terror de las personas que huían inmediatamente hacia sus respectivas casas, estaban Konan, Kisame y Sasori 3 de los mas poderosos miembros del grupo cazador de bijues, pero no solamente eran ellos, sino 2 nuevas personas estaban con ellos; esas personas eran nuevas como miembros de los Akatsuki, pero para Kakashi y los demás ninjas de Konoha eran para su desgracias extremadamente familiares, eran nada mas y nada menos que Orochimaru y Kabuto, lo cual alarmo mas a las personas que querían proteger la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

-maldición-dice furiosamente Kakashi-debemos advertirle a Tsunade sama de inmediato-no podemos permitir que-esos miserables-se lleven a sasuke de aquí

-tengo una idea-dice seriamente Ino-Kakashi envía a pakkun al barrio Uchiha-el puede avisarle a Tsunade y Naruto-del peligro que corren-y sobre todo de que esos miserables de Orochimaru y Kabuto-están aquí-seguramente por Sasuke Kun

-tienes razón Ino-dice Kakashi-vamos pakkun-no me falles ahora-llega a tiempo al barrio Uchiha-que la Hokage-se entere que nuestros enemigos ya-están aquí

Mientras en el barrio Uchiha…..

La aparente calma que existía en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha desapareció por completo, en vista que tanto la quinta Hokage de Konoha Tsunade y su Fiel asistente Shizune sintieron la presencia de los Akatsuki en la Villa de la Hoja. Por lo tanto la tranquilidad que el pueblo vivió en los últimos días se ha transformado en una tremenda inquietud y miedo por parte de sus habitantes. Pero ellas no eran las únicas en sentir la presencia de los Akatsuki dentro de la aldea de Konoha, obviamente tanto Naruto como Sasuke además de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo sintieron el chakra de esas malignas personas, lo cual a todos ellos sabían que lo peor esta por venir

-¿Qué diablo significa esto¿-pregunta seriamente Karin

-la reunión Karin-suspira Sasuke-se trataba de que ellos iban a venir aquí-los Akatsuki vienen por Naruto-y ya tu y yo quedamos en algo no Naruto

-Tranquilo Sasuke-dice seriamente el rubio hiperactivo-te prometo que no me pasara nada-voy hablar con obaa chan-y enseguida vuelvo

Sasuke asintió , al ver como su novio rubio se marchaba se acerco sigilosamente a sus amigos

-chicos-dice seriamente el Uchiha-no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

-¡mal presentimiento Sasuke¡-exclamaba Suigetsu-con los Akatsuki-generalmente los malos presentimientos –se hacen realidad

-lo se Suigetsu-suspira profundamente Sasuke-pero esta vez hay algo mas-no se que es-pero siento que nada esta dicho con esos malditos

-tu lo dices por Naruto Sasuke Kun-dice Karin-no te debes preocupar por el-el rubio será algo torpe-pero como tu mismo lo dijiste-es mas fuerte de lo que uno cree

-quiero que me hagan un favor chicos-dice firmemente el moreno-pase lo que pase-quiero que protejan a Naruto a toda costa-incluso si tienen que decidir entre el y yo-quédense con Naruto entendieron

-¡queeeee¡-exclamaban sorprendidos Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo a la vez

-lo que escucharon-dice seriamente Sasuke-no pase el infierno que pase por nada-lo hice exclusivamente por mi rubio hiperactivo-y lo volvería a pasar por el sin dudarlo-así que de una-olvídense de mi-y cuiden a mi dobe por mi chicos

-¿tanto amas a Naruto Sasuke Kun?-pregunta tristemente la peli roja

-si Karin-sonríe tristemente el moreno-chicos cuando ustedes me conocieron-yo ya era una persona vacía tanto por dentro como por fuera-solamente con Naruto fui feliz de verdad-no aparente ser alguien que no era-por mucho que quise alejarlo de mi-el muy usuratonkachi jamás se dio por vencido conmigo-y eso era algo que yo quería-alguien que se diera cuenta de lo solo que estaba-y de lo necesitado de amor-de compresión sentía en esos momentos-y Naruto fue el único en estar para mi-así que yo no puedo permitir que le pase algo malo por mí culpa

Sus amigos lo miraron tristemente no sabían que era, pero algo en su corazón se les quebró a cada uno de los 3 , aparentemente su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha se estaba despidiendo de ellos, y ninguno tenia la manera de detener que quizás no vuelva a ver a su moreno amigo en mucho tiempo. Por su parte Naruto entro como loco a la sala donde estaba la quinta hokage Tsunade y su asistente Shizune

-¡obaa chan obaa chan ellos están aquí¡-exclamaba histéricamente Naruto

-tranquilízate Naruto-dice firmemente la Hokage-cierta persona que conocemos-te necesita fuerte mocoso-no lo olvides

-pero no puedo evitarlo obaa chan-se quejaba el rubio-es precisamente por el-por mi Sasuke que estoy así-ellos están aquí-pero si esos imbeciles-piensan que me quedare así tan tranquilo-de verdad no conocen a Naruto Uzumaki

-eso no es todo Naruto Kun-dice seriamente Shizune

-¿Cómo que no es todo Shizune?-pregunta algo confundido el rubio hiperactivo-acaso hay algo mas que debamos saber

-lo siento mucho gaki-suspira la rubia anciana-pero pakkun –me trajo un mensaje de Kakashi-no solamente los Akatsuki están aquí-también están Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Y Naruto sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayo encima, se esperaba que su lucha con los miembros de los Akatsuki llegara finalmente, pero no encontrarse con el hecho de que la persona que destruyo a su Uchiha, decidiera aparecerse tempranamente, una parte de el estaba sumamente preocupado por su moreno. Sabia que si Sasuke se enterara que la serpiente maldita aun sigue con vida, lo mas temido para el pudiese ocurrir . que su Sasuke pudiera recaer de forma definitiva en la depresión y eso el solo sabe que si llegase a ocurrir quizás ni el con todo el poder de Kyuubi podrían salvar a su moreno. Pero por otra parte sonrió siniestramente, como lo dijo días antes el bola de pelos de su inquilino, quizás, es hora de enfrentarse a esa serpiente y hacerle pagar con creces el daño que le hizo a su Uchiha , sobre todo la muerte de sus hijos Hitomi Y Saiyuui Uzumaki Uchiha

_-Kyuubi creo que llego el momento-dice fríamente Naruto-al parecer en vez de ser nosotros lo que visitemos a esa serpiente-es el y su miserable_ asistente que _viene por nosotros_

-**estoy listo kit**-dice maliciosamente Kyuubi**-esa serpiente maldita y su asistente-ni siquiera sabrán que fue lo que les sucedió-mocoso no debemos dejar-que se acerque a nuestro Uchiha**

-_y así será bola de pelos-dice firmemente el rubio hiperactivo-esta vez si ellos piensan-que ya tienen a mi Sasuke con ellos-se llevaran la sorpresa de su vida_

-Tsunade sama-dice seriamente Naruto-quiero que se queden aquí-cuiden a mi Sasuke por mi-Kyuubi y yo –saldremos a saldar algunas cuentas pendientes con cierta serpiente maldita

-No tu te quedas aquí gaki-dice furiosamente Tsunade-que te pasa Naruto-se te olvida que-Sasuke es precisamente nuestra principal prioridad

-es por eso que voy obaa chan-dice fríamente Naruto-es mejor acabar con esos dos de una vez-antes que lleguen aquí-o se les olvida a usted y Shizune-que mi Uchiha no sabe nada de que-Orochimaru aun sigue con vida

Silencio en la sala…..

-Eso mismo pensé-suspira el rubio-yo iré y me enfrentare a ellos-ustedes cuiden a mi Sasuke con su propia vida si es necesario-yo estaré bien-mientra sienta que mi Sasuke esta bien –yo estaré tranquilo

-se puedes saber a donde vas usuratonkachi?-pregunta Sasuke entrando a la sala con sus amigos

-Sasuke ahora no-dice firmemente Naruto-debo salir a la aldea-debo ayudar a los demás-pero vendré lo mas pronto posible-mientras tu quédate con Tsunade aquí por favor

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que esta pasando Naruto?-pregunta seriamente Sasuke

-porque mientras menos sepa es mejor Sasuke-suspira Naruto- Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo-les dejo en sus manos a Sasuke-por favor cuídenlo por mí

-esto suena como de ja vu-murmura Karin para si misma- no te preocupes Naruto Kun-estaremos con el-no lo dejaremos solo en ningún momento

-¡hola estoy aquí¡-exclama sarcásticamente el Uchiha-puedo cuidarme solo-por si no lo saben

-Sasuke Kun querido-dice fríamente Tsunade-y nosotros te recordamos-que mientras tengas las pulseras-que te suprimen tu chakra-te guste o no –estas indefenso-ante cualquier ataque-me explico querido

-Supongo que tienes razón Tsunade okaa san-suspira profundamente el moreno-Naruto cuídate quieres-es mejor que vayas-Ino y los demás te pueden estar necesitándote

Naruto asintió y se marcho inmediatamente en búsqueda de sus amigos, y enfrentarse de una buena vez a la maldita serpiente de Orochimaru y su asistente Kabuto

Hablando precisamente de los amigos de Naruto….

La batalla finalmente empezó la aldea de Konoha, la villa nuevamente se cubría de fuego y sangre, ya que los todopoderosos Akatsuki cumpliendo fielmente con la orden dada por su "Maestro" Tobi, acababa con todo lo que se le ponía en frente. Tanto a Kakashi como sus demás compañeros Iruka, Neji, Lee, Gai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten y Ino se las estaban viendo negras con solamente 3 de sus miembros como lo eran Sasori, Konan y Kisame, mientra que Orochimaru y Kabuto observaban detenidamente la pelea entre los shinobis de Konoha y sus compañeros, esperando el instante en que ellos desaparezcan para encontrar a su fiel objetivo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué debemos hacer maestro?-pregunta Kabuto

-por ahora nada mi estimado Kabuto-sonríe maliciosamente Orochimaru-Sasuke Kun no tiene chakra-por lo que es una espada de doble filo para nosotros

-¿A que se refiere Orochimaru sama?-pregunta seriamente Kabuto

-me refiero Kabuto-dice seriamente la serpiente sensei-es que sin su chakra no podemos localizarlo-pero como debo suponer –mi querido Sasuke Kun-debe estar en su casa en el barrio Uchiha-si llegamos ahí-seguramente no tendremos ningún problemas-en apoderarnos de el

-tiene razón como siempre maestro-sonríe su asistente-seguramente ni la Hokage ni estos idiotas-podrán impedirnos-tomar nuevamente a Sasuke con nosotros-esta vez de forma permanente

Orochimaru solamente sonrió siniestramente mientra veía como un espectador mas la lucha entre los ninjas de Konoha y los miembros de los Akatsuki, sin sospechar que aparentemente el y sus compañeros no son los únicos interesados en Sasuke Uchiha

-seguramente ellos no saben que estamos aquí-dice una voz siniestra oculta en la torre hokage

-por supuesto que no mi estimado Koharu-dice maliciosamente Danzo-es increíble que Orochimaru este aun con vida-y que Kabuto sea un traidor-aunque eso no deberíamos sorprendernos- el es tan vil serpiente como su amo

Y efectivamente esas dos personas que se encuentran a escondidas sin que ni los ninjas de Konoha ni los Akatsuki incluyendo a Orochimaru y su asistente Kabuto notaran su presencia eran nada mas y nada menos que Danzo el jefe del concilio de Konoha y su fiel acompañante Koharu que están listo y dispuesto de tomar a Sauce Uchiha con ellos, para trasladarlo después a la cárcel Ruoshini donde le tienen preparado una sorpresa al menor de los Uchiha

-supongo que te imaginabas lo de Kabuto-dice seriamente Koharu

-si Koharu-dice Danzo-nunca baje la guardia con el-solo lo presente ante lo demás como un –as bajo la manga-para que los otros me dejaran en paz-pero sinceramente no contaba con que Orochimaru estuviese aun con vida

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunta seriamente Koharu

-solamente esperar mi querido Koharu-sonríe maliciosamente Danzo-esperar a que esos imbeciles hagan nuestro trabajo-de alguna forma u otra mi adorado Sasuke Uchiha no pasara una noche mas en Konoha

Nuevamente en el medio de la Villa de Konoha con Kakashi y los demás, la batalla se hacia mas cruel que nunca había casas destruidas llantos de adultos y niños que buscaban refugios entre los propios aldeanos, mientra que en el hospital de Konoha, tanto Sakura Haruno como Hinata Hyuga tenían las manos llenas por los heridos que llegaban sin cesar. Por su parte Ino , Shikamaru y Chouji los 3 estaban utilizando todos sus jutsus y ninjutsus para poder detener a Kisame , pero en ese mismo instante el Akatsuki uso una técnica especial que derribo una pared, cayendo sobre Ino Yamanaka

-¡INOOOOOOOO¡-grito desesperado Shikamaru

-¡jajajaja tontos shinobis-sonríe Kisame-de veras creen que pueden con nosotros- los Akatsuki somos los mas poderosos de la tierra-jamás podrán vencernos

-eso crees tu maldito-dice fríamente Shikamaru-esto no se queda así-vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Ino-Chouji llévate a Ino al hospital inmediatamente

Chouji ni lo pensó 2 veces en tomar entre sus brazos a una mal herida Ino, no todos los días se podía ver a un muy frió Shikamaru Nara, no sabia si alegrarse o sentir piedad por Kisame, ya que por muy Akatsuki que fuera, era un grave error sacar de sus casillas a su mejor amigo. Shikamaru uso un jutsu nunca visto por sus compañeros , era otra una especie de imagen mental donde el y Kisame estaban atrapados en otra dimensión, ahí extrañamente para el Akatsuki sus poderes no funcionan como el los controla naturalmente

-¿Qué diablo esta pasando aquí?-pregunta totalmente sorprendido Kisame

-te dije que no subestimes a los ninjas de Konoha-dice fríamente Shikamaru-ahora será problemático para ti –escapar del jutsu legendario-"Mas Allá de lo Astral"-es una técnica antigua-donde son pocos lo que salen con vida –de la misma

-eso lo veremos shinobi –dice furiosamente Kisame

Mientras tanto de regreso a la realidad, Kakashi y Iruka se dirigieron hacia Orochimaru y Kabuto, pero en esos momentos sintieron la presencia mejor dicho el chakra de Kyuubi, lo que significa que Naruto Uzumaki estaba acercándose hacia ellos.

-¿Naruto que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunta sorprendido Iruka

Naruto no respondió de una vez, estaba en shock, viendo como su "amada aldea" era desvastada por los Akatsuki, que esta vez no vienen por el sino por su novio moreno Sasuke Uchiha. Pero lo que le sorprende mas al ninja rubio mas hiperactivo de toda Konoha, es que a diferencia de aquella vez cuando fueron atacados por Pein, esa vez el hizo lo imposible por proteger a su aldea, por el amor que le tenia, aunque sufrió la perdida de alguien muy importante para el como fue el sanin de Konoha Jiraya, ero-senin como cariñosamente el le decía. Pero ahora el no sabe que sentir ,viendo la villa totalmente en llamas, no siente nada, ni tristeza, ni furia, ni deseo de venganza ni nada, es como lo que le pase a su villa le tuviera totalmente sin cuidado.

-**supongo kit-**dice seriamente Kyuubi-**que de verdad ya no te importa un comino esta villa-de verdad dejara que esta gente sufra Naruto**

_-bueno que quiere que te diga bola de pelos-suspira profundamente Naruto-ni yo mismo se lo que siento en estos momentos Kyuubi-digo debo de luchar por esta aldea-aquí nací y crecí-pero sinceramente me importa mas mi Sasuke-que estas personas-que lo único que hicieron –fue humillarme durante toda mi vida_

**-¡te iluminaste kit-**exclama sarcásticamente el zorro de 9 colas-**no me digas que te das cuenta en realidad de –quienes son esas personas-yo se que en parte es mi culpa –su odio hacia ti-pero de verdad kit-crees que vale la pena que te sacrifiques por el respeto de ellos**

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kyuubi?-pregunta interesadamente Naruto_

**-me refiero mocoso-**suspira Kyuubi**-que tanto Minato como Kushina-no querían nada de eso para ti-uno no fuerza el respeto de la gente-ellos deben respetarte y aceptarte como eres-y ambos sabemos que jamás pasara con esas personas-son hipócritas kit-y creo que jamás dejaran de serlo**

_-eso es verdad Kyuubi-suspira tristemente Naruto_

**-además kit nuestro Uchiha es ejemplo perfecto de lo que digo**-dice seriamente el demonio de 9 colas-**desde que ustedes se vieron en el puente cuando eran niños-sentí el chakra de Sasuke triste-el solamente quería que alguien lo hiciera sentir especial-el como tu quería una familia mocoso-sin embargo esta gente también lo juzgo sin conocerlo-y aquí tenemos los resultado –un Uchiha totalmente roto**

_-eso también es cierto bola de pelos-dice fríamente el rubio hiperactivo-es por eso que me siento así-por ver a mi Sasuke roto por esta personas-me da igual todo lo que le pase a ellos._

Naruto abrió los ojos sonriendo siniestramente, sorprendiendo tanto a Kakashi como a Iruka se acerco a ellos

-Iruka sensei Kakashi sensei-dice fríamente Naruto-vine aca porque tengo unas cuentas que saldar con cierta serpiente maldita-ustedes encárguense de lo demás

-Veo que nunca me olvidaste Naruto Uzumaki-dice fríamente Orochimaru

-como olvidarme de alguien tan miserable como tu-dice furiosamente Naruto-vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi teme-nadie daña a mi Sasuke Uchiha y vive para contarlo

-viniendo de ti realmente me sorprende Uzumaki-sonríe maliciosamente Orochimaru-después de todo-tu mas que nadie lastimaste a mi querido Sasuke Kun-o acaso te olvidas de tu orden que le diste a los ambus

-¡CALLATE¡-exclama fuertemente el rubio-se que lastime a mi teme-pero tu hiciste algo peor –lo destruiste por completo-le quitaste todo-por eso desearas nunca haber revivido-porque nuevamente iras al infierno donde perteneces

-¡y quien acabara conmigo acaso tu Uzumaki¡-exclama sarcásticamente el senin serpiente

-**el mocoso junto conmigo maldita serpiente**-dice furiosamente Kyuubi-**debo felicitarte viejo miserable-nadie saca de nuestra casillas-a mi kit y a mi al mismo tiempo-así que siéntete bendecido-porque aquí y ahora tu serás el primero-que sienta el verdadero poder de Naruto Uzumaki**

Mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha con Sasuke y los demás

El menor de los Uchiha estaba mas que nervioso, ellos sentía como afuera se estaba viviendo un caos total, el joven quería luchar junto a sus compañeros .es cierto que el pueblo se ha ensañado cruelmente con el, pero el aun así no puede permitir mas destrucciones la aldea, mas su preocupación mas fuerte era su novio rubio Naruto Uzumaki, se paseaba por la sala como león enjaulado, estresando a mas de uno en especial al la quinta Hokage de Konoha Tsunade

-Sasuke Kun por favor querido-suspira Tsunade-puedes tratar de calmarte-o por lo menos sentarte-de milagro no haces un agujero aquí en la sala

-lo siento mucho Tsunade okaa san-suspira Sasuke-pero lo que escucho de afuera en el pueblo-no me hace sentir para nada tranquilo-algo malo le puede suceder a Naruto-y yo aquí como si nada-con los brazos cruzados como siempre

-Sasuke Kun-dice seriamente Shizune-tu sabes bien –que no puedes hacer nada-como digo Tsunade sama-mientras todos aquí-crean que tu eres un traidor-ellos mismo no te dejaran hacer nada-y confía en Naruto Kun –a el no le va a pasar nada

-Sasuke Kun-dice Karin-sea lo que sea que pase allá fuera-le toca a Naruto y los demás resolverlo-es el turno de ellos de proteger Konoha-ya tu hiciste mucho por esta aldea-y dudo mucho que te lo vayan agradecer

Sasuke solo suspiro profundamente, mientra que Tsunade, Shizune, Suigetsu y Juugo asintieron en acuerdo con lo dicho por Karin, solo queda esperar a que Naruto y los demás shinobis protejan la Villa de la Hoja de los incesantes ataques de los Akatsuki

De nuevo con Naruto y los demás en medio del pueblo de Konoha

Naruto finalmente se le cumplió su deseo de enfrentarse con la persona que le quito el amor de su vida Sasuke Uchiha, el 3 sanin de Konoha Orochimaru ,que sin dudarlo robo todo de su moreno novio, le arrebato su inocencia su confianza, pisoteo su orgullo y lo mas increíble, terrorífico y que jamás Naruto Uzumaki perdonaría a esa maldita serpiente es que mato los hijos de su Uchiha, siendo sus propios hijos también, y los matos sencillamente porque estos no tenían el Sharigan , dicha técnica especial solamente a causado sufrimiento no solamente a su Sasuke sino al propio Itachi el hermano mayor de su Uchiha.

-supongo que estas listo para la batalla Naruto Kun-dice fríamente Orochimaru

-no tienes idea-dice oscuramente Naruto-cuanto tiempo espere este momento maldita serpiente-pagaras caro-lo que le hiciste a Sasuke

-¡no es que yo le puse un kunai en su cuello¡-exclama sarcásticamente la serpiente sensei-después de todo Sasuke Kun-no lo pensó 2 veces para abrir sus piernas ante mi

-**ya maldita serpiente date por muerto-**dice furiosamente Kyuubi-**hay que matarlo kit-no se cuanto me aguante-para no destrozarlo pedazo por pedazo-sin importarme las consecuencias**

_.estoy en las mismas condiciones que tu Kyuubi-dice escalofriantemente Naruto-vamos bola de pelos-al igual que tu sin importarme lo demás-es hora de que esa serpiente reciba la lección de su vida_

En ese instante Orochimaru se percato que el chakra del Uzumaki estaba aumentando más y más , y eso no le sorprendía. Sabia perfectamente que teclas tocar para sacar de quicio al contenedor del Kyuubi, pero no contó que su chakra se estaba combinando con el de su inquilino, por lo cual sabia que a pesar de que resucito gracias a su maestro Tobi, no tenia de ninguna manera la de ganar contra un muy poderoso Naruto Uzumaki. Por su parte Naruto se combino con su inquilino y cambio de modo Sage sus ojos pasaron de ser azules intenso como el cielo a amarillos profundos como el oro puro, así que decidió dirigirse a su adversario pero esta vez con la voz de su inquilino

-**escúchame bien serpiente miserable-**dice furicamente el zorro de las 9 colas-**ten la seguridad que-desearas no haber revivido-porque tu estadía en este mundo-será mas corta que la primera**

-eso lo veremos demonio maldito-dice fríamente Orochimaru

Finalmente una batalla épica entre un ex sanin de Konoha y un ninja con el deseo de ser Hokage comenzó. No hay que decir que todos a su alrededor estaban mirando fijamente dicha batalla, los destrozos en la aldea ya eran mas que notables, pero nadie dijo o hicieron algo al respecto. Iruka miraba con suma preocupación como su "hijo adoptivo" luchaba por su vida, el sabia que en la mente de Naruto estaba Sasuke, todo el sufrimiento que el joven Uchiha padeció y el rubio jamás dejaría de culparse , de lamentar que jamás estuvo con Sasuke cuando el más lo necesito

-Estilo sombra-dice Orochimaru-jutsu de las sombras de las serpientes de la muerte

Y un grupo de sombras cubrieron a Naruto, impidiendo que las demás personas pudieran ver a su amigo

-Katon Taiyou Jutsu-dice Naruto en medio de las sombras-clones de sombras-ataquen

Y así el rubio salio de la trampa de la serpiente de Orochimaru, aumentando su poder se dirigió fríamente al ex sanin

-estilo viento-dice el rubio hiperactivo-jutsu del viento sagrado

Era una nueva técnica de Naruto, era la creación de un torbellino que atrapa a su victimas extrayéndole todo o por lo menos la mitad de su chakra. Y efectivamente Orochimaru estaba perdiendo la batalla, Kabuto iba a su rescate, pero tanto Kakashi como Iruka se lo impidieron, debido a que los otros Akatsuki fuero por lo menos derrotados por ellos, claro sabían que en cualquier momento iban a regresar pero por lo menos ayudarían a Naruto en lo que pudieran

-si yo fuera tu Kabuto-dice fríamente Kakashi-no me movería de donde estaba

-es cierto-dice seriamente Iruka-al menos que quieras morir en nuestras manos

Kabuto se maldijo a si mismo, no haber previsto antes esta situación , mientra que su maestro se le estaba viendo dócil con Naruto Uzumaki. El ex sanin tampoco pensaba ponérsela fácil al rubio de Konoha , iba hacer que el contenedor de Kyuubi lamente haberse atravesado en el camino entre el y su "adorado" Sauce Kun

-te juro Naruto Uzumaki-dice furiosamente Orochimaru-que este será el ultimo día de tu vida-cuando acabe contigo-no habrá nadie que me detenga para-poder nuevamente tener a Sasuke Uchiha en mi poder

-¡eso jamás serpiente maldita¡-exclama furicamente Naruto-sobre mi cadáver-le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a mi Sasuke

-eso lo veremos Uzumaki-dice firmemente Orochimaru-estilo muerte-Ninjutsu del calvario mortal

Tanto Naruto como Kyuubi no sabían que esperar de esa técnica, ambos estaban en silencio cuando de repente de la tierra salieron cadáveres vivientes atacando fuertemente a Naruto, que no pudo desviar ningún ataque de esos seres inhumanos

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grita fuertemente Naruto

-NARUTOOOOOO-grita Kakashi y los demás desde afuera del círculo donde están Orochimaru y Naruto

Mientras tanto en el barrio Uchiha, tanto Tsunade como los demás sienten mejor dicho no sienten el chakra de Naruto, lo cual preocupa a todos pero sobre todo a Sasuke Uchiha

-Tsunade sama-dice Shizune preocupada-que pasa con Naruto Kun

-maldición-decía la Hokage preocupada por su gaki-no lo se Shizune-no siento el chakra del mocoso-Orochimaru utilizo una técnica legendaria-si el gaki no sale de ella inmediatamente-lo perderemos para siempre

-¿Cómo es eso que Orochimaru esta vivo?-pregunta totalmente exaltado Sasuke-como es que esa miserable serpiente esta viva-yo lo mate-yo hice lo imposible para matarlo-como diablos esta vivo-y Naruto-que pasa con mi dobe

En ese instante Tsunade quería que se le tragase la tierra Itachi tenia toda la razón del mundo Sasuke no debería saber que la persona que lo destruyo aun sigue con vida. Pero ya no puede echar el tiempo atrás lamentablemente tiene que contarle la verdad sasuke, aunque es mas que claro que el Uchiha no ha tomado nada bien la noticia

-Sasuke Kun por favor cálmate querido-suplicaba la Hokage

-¡calmarme¡ ¡quieren que me calme¡-exclamaba histérico el Uchiha-como quieren que me calmen –cuando la persona que me destrozo-que me violo-que me trato como una puta-aun sigue con vida-y ninguno de ustedes fueron capaces de decirme la verdad-todos me lo ocultaron –incluso Naruto-como puedo confiar en ustedes-díganme

-lo hicimos porque te queremos Sasuke Kun-dice firmemente Shizune-tienes razón en sentirte herido- pero créenos-lo hicimos por tu bien-en el estado como te encuentra no podrías recibir una noticia así-y viéndote ahora sabes perfectamente-que teníamos toda la razón de hacerlo

Sasuke trato de calmarse sabiendo que no podía enojarse con ninguno de ellos, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era su novio rubio, dejo de sentir el chakra de Naruto, lo cual indicaba o al menos para el moreno que su novio hiperactivo no sobrevivió.

Esta muerto verdad-decía temerosamente Sasuke-Naruto murió-Orochimaru me quito lo único que me quedaba en la vida-me quito a mi Naruto

-¡noooo querido no digas eso¡-exclama Tsunade abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke-querido tu mas que nadie conoces-perfectamente a mi gaki-Naruto nunca se da por vencido-y mucho menos por protegerte a ti

-por eso mismo es que lo digo Tsunade okaa san-dice Sasuke empezando a llorar fuertemente-si Naruto muere-yo me muero con el-jamás me perdonare ser la razón de que Naruto muera-por favor usuratonkachi-donde quieras que estés Naruto no mueras-y mucho menos por mi

De regreso nuevamente en el campo de batalla

No solamente Sasuke Uchiha creía que Naruto Uzumaki había sido derrotado por el ex sanin de Konoha Orochimaru, sino Kakashi y los demás shinobis veían que solamente Orochimaru estaba de pie frente a ellos, mientras que no veían a su amigo rubio por ninguna parte. Por su parte Orochimaru creyéndose el gran vencedor de la batalla sonrió maliciosamente solo era cuestión de tiempo para tener en su poder a su Uchiha y así poder experimentar con el. Sabia que Tobi el líder de los Akatsuki tenia planes con Sasuke, pero el fue el primero en poseer al Uchiha y nadie se lo arrebataría nuevamente, Sauce era suyo y de nadie mas. Mientras que los amigos de Naruto se sentían impotentes al no poder haber evitado esta tragedia, todos ellos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de repente la tierra tembló y de hay salio una rana gigante, era el legendario Gamabunta con Naruto Uzumaki encima de el.

-no pensaste Orochimaru-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto-que te ibas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente o si-serpiente arrastrera

-¡estas vivo pero como¡-exclama furiosamente Orochimaru

-el como estoy vivo eso no importa-dice firmemente el rubio-lo que importa que esta vez-vas a morir pero de verdad-te aseguro que ni por mil jutsus que cree- el estupido de tu asistente vas a revivir nuevamente-esto es por mi Sasuke- RUNSHURIKENNNNNNNNN

Con todos sus clones intactos ,utilizo todo su poder en la técnica del runshuriken , el cual invoco el chakra del viento al máximo nivel en conjunción al chakra de Kyuubi, efectivamente destruyo a Orochimaru finalmente, esperando que esta vez esa serpiente nunca mas haga su aparición

-al fin lo logre Sasuke-murmuraba para si mismo Naruto-mi Uchiha-esta vez gane-esa serpiente jamás te volverá a molestar.

-Naruto aun estamos en problema-dice seriamente Iruka

-supongo que los demás Akatsuki-suspira el rubio-aun siguen con vida

-así es Naruto-dice seriamente Kakashi-Shikamaru se esta enfrentando A Kisame-en otra dimensión-debo reconocer que un furioso Shikamaru-no se ve todo los días

-¿Qué paso para que el se pudiera así Kakashi sensei?-pregunta seriamente Naruto

-lamentablemente ese miserable lastimo a Ino-suspira Iruka

-,e lo imaginaba-suspira Naruto-yo me pondría así-si viera como mi Sasuke fuese lastimado frente a mi-hablando de mi Uchiha-sentí su chakra descontrolada-algo me dice que es por mi

-bueno Naruto-dice Neji-ninguno de nosotros sentimos tu chakra-Sasuke no es ningún tonto-aun herido y todo –sigue siendo un ninja-obviamente se descontrolo al no sentir tu chakra

-debí suponer eso-suspira el rubio-bueno chicos encarguémonos-de los pocos Akatsuki que quedan –para poder ir por mi Sasuke

Todos ellos asintieron preparándose para luchar contra Konan , Sasori y el mismo Kabuto que furioso por la muerte de su sensei Orochimaru aumento su chakra para atacar a los ninjas de Konoha, en especial del asesino de su maestro Naruto Uzumaki. Pero todo se congelo para Naruto y los demás cuando sintieron el chakra de alguien sumamente poderoso, esa persona que se dirigía a ellos, tenia el traje de los Akatsuki pero a diferencia de los demás tenia una mascara , que le hacia difícil ver su rostro

-¡maestro Tobi que estas haciendo aquí¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Konan

-vine hacer el trabajo-dice maliciosamente Tobi-que ustedes cuerdas de inútiles no pudieron hacer-hola Kyuubi tiempo sin vernos

-¿quién es usted?-pregunta en shock Naruto

-**kit es el verdadero causante de la muerte de tus padres mocoso-**dice furiosamente Kyuubi-**el me manipulo para destruir Konoha Naruto-el es nada mas y nada menos que Madara Uchiha**

_-¡Madara Uchiha¡-exclama sorprendido Naruto-el tiene algo que ver con mi Sasuke_

-Así es hijo de Minato Namikaze-dice fríamente Tobi-yo soy el líder del clan Uchiha-el causante del sufrimiento de toda Konoha –en especial de mi queridísimo Sasuke

Tobi finalmente revelo su identidad como Madara Uchiha, efectivamente por su piel pálida y su cabello azabache era un Uchiha. Tanto para Naruto como sus otros compañeros la verdadera batalla esta por comenzar, la vida de Konoha y todo el país de fuego y sus alrededores están en peligro.

-vine solamente por una cosa Uzumaki-vine por Sasuke Uchiha –y no me iré de aquí-así que prepárate contenedor de Kyuubi-porque al tener control sobre ti-nada podrás hacer para proteger a su adorado Sasuke- del terrible destino que le espera jajajajaja…

* * *

Continuara…

**A/Nota: bueno nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, cualquier error, sugerencia estoy mas que dispuesta a escuchar mis lectores, nuevamente por problemas técnicos es decir sin computadora, solo estaré actualizando una vez al mes, así que nos vemos hasta una próxima oportunidad…revisen por favor…**


	20. comienza la batalla II parte

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva- pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

Las cosas para Naruto y sus amigos se estaban volviendo de color de hormiga. Como sino fuera suficiente la presencia de los Akatsuki, además de que ninguno de ellos pudieron evitar la destrucción de Konoha, había el gran detalle que Tobi el líder de los Akatsuki, resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Madara Uchiha jefe del clan Uchiha y único responsable del ataque del zorro demonio de 9 colas Kyubi a la aldea, donde miles de personas murieron entre ellos los padres de Naruto, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki

-**¡esto no puede estar pasando¡-**exclama furicamente Kyubi-**como ese miserable-esta vivo después de tantos años**

**-**¿Y ahora que hacemos Kyubi?-pregunta Naruto-porque si te controlo una vez-puede hacerlo nuevamente

-**Dudo mucho que ese miserable venga por nosotros kit-**suspira el zorro demonio

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta el rubio

-**¡Por favor mocoso¡-**exclama con fastidio Kyubi-**si los Akatsuki vienen por nuestro Uchiha-adivina por ordenes de quien-quieren a Sasuke**

Naruto abrió más sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que su inquilino acaba de decirle

-Por ordenes de Madara quieren a Sasuke-suspira temeroso Naruto-bueno supongo que como le dije al teme-es mi hora de protegerlo-no dejare que ese desgraciado me quite a mi bastardo

Kyubi asintió en acuerdo con su contenedor y Naruto abrió nuevamente sus ojos a la normalidad, viendo a su alrededor como el pueblo de Konoha ardía en llamas. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que sus amigos mas cercanos estaban ahí para el. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Chouji, Shikamaru que se deshizo con cierta dificultad de Kisame, y por supuesto Kakashi y Iruka, por lo cual el rubio ninja hiperactivo no dudo ni un segundo en hacerle frente al temible Madara Uchiha

-No pensé que nos veríamos tan pronto-dice fríamente Naruto-supongo que las casualidades no existen entre nosotros Madara Uchiha

-Así es contenedor de Kyubi-sonríe maliciosamente Madara-supongo que te has divertido bastante-con el menor de mis descendientes

-¡Cállate¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto-no te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre

-Mas de lo que esta imposible Uzumaki-dice fríamente Madara-según Orochimaru-Sasuke kun- digamos que fue-muy abierto en ofrecerse a las personas

Tanto Naruto como el propio Kyubi interiormente aumentaron su chakra peligrosamente, lo cual causo que Kakashi y los demás temiesen que el rubio hiperactivo perdiese el control del zorro demonio

-¡Naruto tranquilízate¡-exclama firmemente Kakashi

-Note das cuenta Naruto-dice Iruka-que lo que el dice-es para provocarte-`para hacerte perder el control

-Si eso es lo que el pretende Iruka-dice fríamente Naruto-debo felicitarlo de antemano-porque lo esta logrando

Mientras tanto en el barrio Uchiha al mismo tiempo…..

Sasuke Uchiha suspiro tranquilamente al sentir nuevamente el chakra de su novio Naruto Uzumaki, pero dicha tranquilidad no duro mucho, cuando además de sentir el chakra de su rubio, sintió la presencia de alguien sumamente poderoso, cuya chakra le es extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué ratos esta pasando afuera?-pregunta Sasuke-de quien es el chakra increíblemente fuerte

-Sasuke Kun querido-suspira tranquilamente Tsunade-de verdad no reconoces ese chakra-concéntrate nuevamente pequeño-y veras que nadie mas que tu-conoce perfectamente al dueño de esa chakra maligna

Sasuke al principio no entendió lo que le dijo la quinta Hokage de Konoha, pero hizo lo que ella le pidió; después de tono no tenía nada que perder. Cerro sus ojos y se concentro en el chakra que según el era totalmente desconocido; sin embargo llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente ese chakra no era el de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, a su hermano el lo reconocería desde Konoha hasta el Valle del Fin; así que la única persona que tiene ese chakra….

-¡Es Madara¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido el moreno-Naruto esta enfrentándose a Madara Uchiha

-Lamentablemente estas en lo cierto Sasuke-suspira tristemente la quinta Hokage- y nosotros sabemos lo que significa- grandes problemas para mi kaki

-¿Y nosotros podemos saber quien diablos es Madara Uchiha?-pregunta seriamente Suigetsu

-Madara Uchiha Suigetsu-dice Shizune-fue el mas antiguo del clan Uchiha- el por ansias de poder-manipulo a Kyubi- para destruir Konoha hace mas de 16 años-allí murieron cientos de personas entre ellos-el cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki-los padres de Naruto Kun

Silencio sepustral en la sala Uchiha hasta que….

-¡Debo salir de aquí¡-exclama de repente Sasuke-tengo que proteger a Naruto

-¡No no te vas a ir Sasuke¡-exclama firmemente Tsunade-estas preso aquí recuerdas-además Naruto no se perdonaría a si mismo-si algo te llegase a pasar-entiéndelo por favor Sasuke

-Los que no entienden nada son ustedes Tsunade okaa san¡-exclama fuertemente el moreno-creen que no se lo que arriesgo al salir de aquí-créanme nadie mas que yo-se a lo que me debo de enfrentar-pero no me importa-nada me importa mas que proteger-a la única cosa buena en mi vida que ha sido Naruto Uzumaki-Tsunade okaa san usted perdió a alguien que amaba-yo perdí a mis dos hijos-y perder a la persona que amo-no es ninguna opción para mi

-Sabemos que tienes razón Sasuke Kun-dice Shizune-pero tienes que confiar en Naruto Kun-creer en el-estoy segura que el junto con Kyubi-no les facilitaran las cosas a Madara-y mucho menos ahora que ambos están fusionados

-¡Que el Dobe y Kyubi que¡-exclama sorprendido el Uchiha-como es que se fusionaron- de cuando acá Kyubi obedece a Naruto- y sobretodo porque Naruto se fusionaría con Kyubi-si no lo soporta-y si lo hace es porque no tiene ninguna opción

-Entre nosotros Sasuke Kun-murmura Tsunade para si misma-no te gustara saber la respuesta a tu pregunta

-Bueno Sasuke-dice Suigetsu- al parecer el rubio realmente te odiaba-porque para dejar de un lado su desprecio por el zorro y unirse a el-solo para destruirte-tú me dirás

-¡Eres realmente un idiota Suigetsu¡-exclama furiosamente Karin, golpeando la cabeza de Suigetsu

-¡Auchhhhh¡-exclama de dolor el peli blanco-y ahora yo que hice Karin

Al instante trago saliva al ver las miradas escalofriantes de Tsunade, Shizune y Karin, además de un muy furioso Juugo

-Sabes algo peli blanco-dice fríamente Tsunade-generalmente es mi kaki que siempre me saca de mis casillas-pero debo felicitarte-porque en tan poco tiempo que tienes en Konoha-acabas de ganarte tu numero conmigo

Tsunade igualmente golpeo a Suigetsu, haciendo que el peliblanco pensara en hacerle un altar a Naruto, véase que aguantarse los terroríficos golpes de la Hokage, definitivamente era algo digno de admirar

-Voy a estar en el jardín-dice Sasuke-estaré cerca de las tumbas de mis hijos-por favor quiero estar a solas

-Sasuke Kun por favor-dice Shizune-no te molestes con Naruto Kun-pero tu sabes que pasaron muchas cosas para que el cambiara-de la forma que lo hizo

-Si te soy sincero Shizune-suspira tristemente el moreno-ni siquiera tengo ánimos de molestarme con Naruto-necesito aclarar mi mente-y para eso debo estar a solas-así que si me disculpan

Y así se marcho hacia el jardín, dejando a solas a sus compañeros con la Hokage y su asistente Shizune

-Viste lo que hiciste Suigetsu-dice una muy furiosa Karin-Naruto es el único que tiene el derecho-de explicarle a Sasuke Kun-el porque se fusiono con Kyubi-no tenias ningún derecho a perturbar mas la mente de Sasuke Kun

-Bueno lo siento mucho Karin-dice Suigetsu-supongo que volví a meter la pata con Sasuke

-¡Que te hace suponer semejante cosa peli blanco¡-exclama sarcásticamente la rubia Hokage

De regreso con Naruto y sus amigos…

Mientra que los aldeanos de Konoha trataban de recuperar lo poco que les queda de sus casas destruidas; Naruto solo tenia una cosa en su mente, y era acabar con Madara y regresar al barrio Uchiha porque sintió que el chakra de su moreno cambio de repente y el tenia que averiguar el porque. Pero sabia de antemano que esta batalla con el mas antiguo de los Uchiha para nada seria sencillo, sobretodo si Madara es el único que puede controlar a Kyubi a su antojo, lo que significa que en estos momentos, el líder de los Akatsuki tiene una "enorme" ventaja sobre el.

-Chicos tenemos que hacer algo-dice seriamente Naruto-el tiene el poder de controlar a Kyubi-tenemos que evitar a toda costa-que lo use nuevamente

-¿ Y que sugiere que hagamos Naruto?-pregunta Shikamaru-aunque técnicamente somos mas que el-debemos reconocer que el-es mas fuerte que todos nosotros juntos

-¡Eso es verdad¡-exclama alegremente Lee-pero con el poder de la flor de la vida-seguramente lo venceremos

Y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

-¡Lee ahora no¡-exclama Tenten-este no es precisamente el momento para tus tonterías-estamos en grave peligro-por no decir que este podía ser el fin de Konoha

-Tenten tiene razón-dice seriamente Neji-por eso debemos elaborar un plan-para proteger lo que queda de la aldea y evitar que Madara se apodere de Sasuke

-Sea lo que sea que planeemos-dice Chouji-debe ser rápido-porque el tipo se acerca hacia nosotros

Y efectivamente como dijo Chouji, Madara se acerco poco a poco donde ellos estaban , hasta estar frente a frente

-Bueno Uzumaki-dice fríamente Madara-no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-tengo que reencontrarme con mi querido Sasuke-así que tu me dirás que hacemos

-No le pondrás un dedo encima a Sasuke maldito-dice furiosamente el rubio-pase 3 años desesperado por volver a verlo y ahora que lo tengo nuevamente conmigo-ni tu ni nadie nos volverán a separar

-Eso lo veremos Uzumaki-sonríe maliciosamente Madara-supongo que tu y mi querido Kyubi-están listo para lo que vienen-debo admitir que al principio yo no venia por ustedes-pero como tu Uzumaki me facilitaste las cosas-matare 2 pájaros de un solo tiro-apoderarme de Sasuke Uchiha y extraer el demonio mas poderoso-el famoso zorro de 9 colas Kyubi-¡jajajajaja¡

-Eso nunca lo permitiremos-dice Kakashi utilizando una de sus variadas técnicas ninjas contra Madara. Además de Kakashi tanto Iruka como los demás, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji y Tenten atacaron al mismo tiempo; sin embargo ninguno de los ataques resultaron efectivos contra el poderoso líder de los Akatsuki. Lamentablemente todos ellos salieron heridos cuando el propio Madara contraataco sus técnicas ninjas.

-¡Kakashi, Iruka sensei, amigos¡-exclama con preocupación Naruto-vas a pagar por esto miserable

-Finalmente a solas Uzumaki-dice maliciosamente Madara-esta vez no hay mas estorbo que te proteja-Kyubi viejo amigo-prepárate nuevamente llego tu hora

Ambos rivales frente a frente se preparaban para usar sus mas poderosas técnicas; Naruto aumento considerablemente su chakra para utilizar su modo Sage y Madara cerro sus ojos para crear el Mangeykou Sharigan, que controlaría a Kyubi como hace 16 años atrás, sin embargo…

-No dejare que controles a Kyubi nuevamente Madara Uchiha-dice una voz detrás de Naruto

Tanto Naruto como Madara se congelaron al ver al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha en persona. Aunque este no era el verdadero Sasuke, sino una copia transparente del mismo y para Naruto definitivamente no era un clon de su Uchiha, entonces que o quien era la persona frente a el

-**es proyección astral kit-**dice seriamente Kyubi-**Sasuke esta utilizando esa técnica –para poder comunicarse con nosotros-me sorprende y me preocupa a la vez-que con tan poca chakra que el tiene puede utilizarla**

**-**_Kyubi no te vayas a molestar conmigo-_dice Naruto-_pero se puede saber que es proyección astral_

Kyubi nuevamente pidió paciencia a Kami para no matar a su atolondrado contenedor, aunque por otra parte sabe que la proyección astral generalmente la utilizan las mikos y los donceles por lo tanto el mocoso no podía saber que era dicha técnica

-**Naruto-**dice el zorro de 9 colas-**la proyección astral es una técnica que consiste-en permitir al individuo transportarse a lugares lejanos-sin utilizar el cuerpo físico-los clones son llamados en –presencia de la persona que lo invoquen-en cambio la proyección astral –es el alma del individuo que se ve reflejada en forma de espíritu-lo entiendes kit**

Naruto asintió aceptando la explicación de Kyubi

-**Por lo tanto mocoso-**dice Kyubi-**la persona frente a nosotros es el alma de nuestro Uchiha-digo tu Uchiha kit**

Kyubi tuvo que corregirse de mala gana, debido a que su contenedor nuevamente le estaba dando unas "miradas de muerte"

-**Estoy empezando a creer-**murmura Kyubi para si mismo-**que el celopata posesivo entre el Uchiha y Naruto-es precisamente mi contenedor**

_-Kyubi tiene razón Naruto-dice la imagen astral de Sasuke-mi cuerpo esta en el barrio Uchiha-pero todo mi ser esta frente a ustedes_

_-No debiste hacer eso Sasuke-dice seriamente Naruto-es muy peligroso-te puede pasar algo y eso nunca me lo perdonaría_

_-Así como no te perdonaría que yo soy la razón de tu fusión con Kyubi Naruto-dice tristemente Sasuke_

Tanto Naruto como Kyubi estaban en shock al enterarse que Sasuke sabe la razón del porque ellos se fusionaron

-_Naruto-suspira tristemente el reflejo de Sasuke-la verdad no se de que forma puedo demostrarte-que te amo y que estoy realmente arrepentido por todo el daño que te hice –sea que te llame Dobe o que peleábamos frecuentemente-tus amigos siempre te decían que yo te tenia envidia y a decir verdad ellos tienen razón_

_-¡Sasuke¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Naruto-¡tu envidia hacia mi¡-¡como¡ ¡por que¡_

_-Porque eres mas fuerte que yo Dobe-sonríe tristemente Sasuke-y no me refiero solamente a tu fuerza-sino que a pesar de que te humillaron-de lo solo que estaba-siempre te levantabas por ti mismo con una sonrisa-siempre creyendo en los demás –en Konoha-en tus amigos-en cambio yo a pesar de estar rodeado de personas que supuestamente me admiraban –era un cristal a punto de romperse-y que actualmente esta roto en miles de pedazos Naruto_

Naruto Y Kyubi estaban sorprendidos y tristes a la vez por la confesión del joven Uchiha

_-Sasuke-dice seriamente Naruto-la verdad es que si me heriste-y demasiadas veces-con tus insultos-tu desprecio –pero sobretodo con tu ausencia-no hubo ni un día ni una noche-que no deje de preguntarme ¿Por qué¿-porque me dejaste-porque te fuiste-y el porque el hecho de tu partida hizo darme cuenta de que te amaba de verdad-que lo de Sakura era una ilusión-y tu eras el verdadero amor-y a pesar de mi odio- de Hinata y todo lo demás –aun te sigo amando-y jamás mi dolor se podrá comparar con el tuyo teme-lo siento mucho –de verdad lo siento de verdad_

_-lo se Naruto-sonríe Sasuke- yo también te amo-pero no solamente yo he sufrido estos 3 años-tu también-ambos hemos vivido un infierno –que yo a diferencia de ti perdí algo realmente valioso seria la única diferencia Naru-pero por lo demás lamento el daño que te hice-te amo Uzumaki por eso estoy aquí-no dejare que Madara te controle ni a ti ni a Kyubi_

_-_**¿ y que piensas hacer Uchiha?-**pregunta seriamente Kyubi-**Madara tiene el Mangeykou- con lo cual puede controlarme**

**-**_No no lo hará Kyubi-sonríe sinceramente Sasuke-soy un Uchiha también-por si ambos lo han olvidado y también tengo el Mangeykou-pero sabes algo Kyubi-no mentí a que te dije que tu eras mi mejor amigo-alguien en que confiare con mi vida-es hora de cumplir esa premisa y sobretodo la promesa de mi okaa san Mikoto Uchiha_

_-_**¡A que te refieres con la promesa de tu madre Uchiha¡-**exclama totalmente sorprendido el zorro demonio**-Sasuke no me digas que tu sabes de mi amistad con Mikoto**

**-**_Ahora no es el momento Kyu-sonríe Sasuke-ahora los ayudare a enfrentar a Madara de una buena vez_

_En ese instante uso su chakra liberando una energía totalmente diferente a la que Naruto conoce de su Uchiha, ahí creo un sello y lo coloco en la jaula de Kyubi sin dañar en lo más mínimo al demonio_

_-Escúchenme los dos atentamente-dice seriamente Sasuke-este sello es un jutsu llamado-espejo invisible-y de verdad es un espejo que impide cualquier control sobre ustedes-no esta completo-este jutsu mi okaa san lo creo para Kyubi- y solamente el sabe porque-esto les permitirá luchar libremente contra Madara sin preocuparse a que este lo controle-debo irme me estoy quedando sin energía-Naruto ,Kyubi-cuídense mucho-recuerden que ambos son importantes para mi_

_-De verdad eres un Teme Sasuke-dice Naruto preocupado por su moreno-cuando acabe con Madara-iré al barrio Uchiha a jalarte las orejas-me entendiste Sasuke_

_-Si es que me encuentras ahí Naruto-dice tristemente Sasuke ..Desapareciendo por completo dejando a Naruto y Kyubi con un mal presentimiento_

_-_**Kit acabemos con este imbecil de una vez-**dice Kyubi sumamente preocupado-**algo me dice que Sasuke no vino solamente ayudarnos con Madara Naruto**

**-**_Yo también presiento algo malo bola de pelos-dice el rubio hiperactivo-Sasuke vino a despedirse de nosotros kyubi-algo esta pasando en el barrio Uchiha-debemos ir inmediatamente para allá_

-¿Qué paso aquí Uzumaki?-pregunta fríamente Madara-¿ donde esta Sasuke?

-Sabes algo Madara Uchiha-dice fríamente Naruto-ahora soy yo que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-vamos kyubi

-**Por supuesto mocoso-**sonríe maliciosamente Kyubi-**saldemos cuentas con este maldito-y busquemos al Uchiha inmediatamente**

Sin importar nada y menos que Madara tenia el Mangeykou con el, Naruto invoco al poderoso Gamabunta que se fusiono con Kyubi, inmediatamente usaron todo su poder para acabar con Madara, pero solamente pudieron herirlo, el chakra del vil líder de los Akatsuki estaba totalmente baja

-Aun no me has vencido contenedor de Kyubi-algún día volveré y te quitare lo que mas te importa a ti que es Sasuke Uchiha

Con eso desapareció con el resto de los Akatsuki dejando a Naruto tratando de saber cual mal era el presentimiento que tenia con su Uchiha

-Naruto estoy orgulloso de ti-sonríe Kakashi-lograste salvar a Konoha y detener a Madara por los momentos

-¡Es verdad estuviste grandioso Naruto¡-exclama alegremente Lee

Pero Naruto no escuchaba, la despedida de Sasuke lo tiene sumamente preocupado, siente que algo muy malo le paso a su Uchiha

-¿Naruto que tienes?-pregunta seriamente Iruka-porque no estas feliz por haber derrotado a Madara

-Porque no lo estoy Iruka sensei-dice Naruto-fue gracias a Sasuke-que Kyubi y yo detuvimos a ese miserable-pero precisamente estoy preocupado por mi Uchiha

-¿ A que te refieres con que Sasuke te ayudo?-Pregunta Shikamaru

Pero antes que Naruto pudiese responderle a Shikamaru, se escucha una fuerte explosión, y todos se voltearon a ver de donde provenía dicha explosión

-¡no puede ser¡-exclama en shock Tenten-esa explosión viene del barrio Uchiha- Tsunade sama y Shizune están ahí- además de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEE¡-grita fuertemente Naruto que sin pensarlo corre rápidamente hacia el barrio Uchiha, Los demás siguieron después de el

En el barrio Uchiha….

En la sala Uchiha de repente una explosión causo que tanto la Hokage Tsunade como los demás que se encontraban con ella , perdieran el conocimiento , sin poder evitar que el ex ninja renegado Sasuke Uchiha desaparezca misteriosamente. Naruto junto a los demás llegaron y estaban en shock al ver como su Hokage estaba herida al igual que Shizune y los 3 ninjas renegados. Pero Naruto estaba mas que preocupado el chakra de su moreno desapareció por completo, lo busco por toda la casa, y su Uchiha no estaba

-¡Por kami Sasuke donde estas¡- se decía a si mismo Naruto

En ese instante el rubio se acerco a la Hokage

-¿Obaa chan estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Naruto

-Naruto lo siento mucho-dice tristemente Tsunade-lo siento Mikoto –amiga mía te volví a fallar –rompí tu promesa

-¿ A que te refieres obaa chan?-pregunta nuevamente el rubio entre lágrimas porque presiente que la Hokage se disculpa por Sasuke

-Me refiero kaki-dice tristemente Tsunade-que le prometí a ella y a ti proteger a Sasuke y no lo cumplí-mocoso el lo tiene-ese maldito tiene a Sasuke

-no..no ..no puede ser-dice Naruto saliendo hacia el jardín donde siente el poco chakra que quedaba de la presencia de su moreno , además de otra que conoce perfectamente

-**Maldición el lo tiene Kit-**dice un muy furico Kyubi-**el maldito de Danzo lo tiene-tiene a nuestro Uchiha**

Y como una especie de deja vu , Naruto sintió como hace 3 años atrás como su mundo se quebró por completo, al saber que nuevamente le quitaron a su moreno

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito de dolor Naruto

Mientras afuera de Konoha, 2 ancianos con un joven inconcientes en brazos sonreían triunfantes al saber que su objetivo finalmente se cumplió a toda cabalidad

-Volví a ganar contenedor de Kyubi-sonríe maliciosamente Danzo-Sasuke finalmente es mió-y me encargare personalmente de que ambos jamás se vuelvan a encontrar-¡jajajajajajajaja¡

Continuara

* * *

_Bueno que les parecio este capitulo, revisen por favor_…


	21. La jugada maestra de Danzo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita –pensamientos de Kyubi**

Había pasado casi una semana desde el ataque de los Akatsuki a la aldea de Konoha y al mismo tiempo Suna supuestamente iba a ser atacada; pero los otros miembros del maléfico grupo jamás se aparecieron para la suerte del Kage y su pueblo. Sin embargo Konoha no contó con la misma suerte, apenas la aldea aun puede estar de pie, numerosas casas fueron totalmente destruidas, ni hablar de algunas perdidas de vidas, tanto de miembros de los ambus como de los propios aldeanos. En el hospital de Konoha; tanto Hinata como Sakura estaban con las manos llenas por atender a tantos heridos incluyendo a su compañera kunoichi Ino Yamanaka, que fue herida por Kísame uno de los miembros de los Akatsuki. Afortunadamente no fue de gravedad, por lo cual ella junto a las otras dos kunoichis se fueron al barrio Uchiha o lo que quedaba del mismo, para saber como restaurar la Villa de la Hoja.

En el barrio Uchiha había más desolación que la que hubo en la matanza del clan Uchiha; los destrozos en el barrio eran inmensos como en la aldea en general. En la sala con la excepción de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo que estaban aun recuperándose; estaban todo el equipo de los 9 novatos es decir Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata y Shino; además de los senseis Yamato, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Azuma y Kurenai. En frente de ellos la quinta Hokage Tsunade con su fiel asistente Shizune y por ultimo también la presencia del Kage de Suna Subaku no Gaara con sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro. Todos allí con el único objetivo de restaurar Konoha y detener a los Akatsuki de una vez por toda; sin embargo para el rubio hiperactivo, la aldea y los Akatsuki pasaron a segundo plano, no ha podido dormir solamente pensando en su Sasuke y el infierno que debe estar sufriendo con el maldito de Danzo, porque para bien o para mal, Naruto sabia perfectamente que Danzo haría hasta lo imposible por destruir a su Uchiha.

-_¡Por favor Sasuke por favor¡-_pensaba angustiosamente Naruto-_se que es mucho pedirte-pero donde estés resiste mi amor-te juro que esta vez te encontrare y cuando lo haga- si Danzo te ultrajo-lo mato-lo matare con mis propias manos_

**-Tengo que decirte algo Kit-**dice seriamente Kyubi

_-¡Encontraste a mi Sasuke Kyu¡-exclama con esperanza Naruto-por favor dime que sabes donde estas bola de pelos-tu mas que nadie sabe que el es mi razón de vivir-no puedo vivir sin Sasuke Kyubi_

**-Lamentablemente no Naruto-**suspira tristemente el zorro de 9 colas-**créeme no eres el único angustiado por el Uchiha-Sasuke es mi amigo-un amigo de verdad como lo fue su madre Mikoto-y le falle a los dos-hace mas de 16 años no pude proteger a Mikoto-y actualmente no hice nada por su hijo menor**

Naruto suspiro tristemente, finalmente tenia algo en común con el bijue mas poderoso de la tierra Kyubi, además de que ambos comparten el mismo cuerpo, ninguno de los dos pudieron proteger a sus seres mas preciados. Naruto sabe mas claramente del cariño sincero de Kyubi hacia Mikoto, y el por su parte ama a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, por lo tanto entiende al zorro , ya que siente al igual que Kyubi impotencia al no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su Teme, de no dejar que nadie los volviera a separar.

-_Si no se trata de Sasuke-suspira tristemente Naruto-¿De que quieres hablarme Kyubi?_

**-Escuchame mocoso porque esto es serio-**dice seriamente Kyubi-**te voy a preguntar algo que quizás te vaya a sorprender-pero de verdad yo se lo que hago mocoso-Kit tu confías realmente en toda esta gente-me refiero Naruto de verdad cree que estas personas-que están reunidas en esta sala-van ayudarnos a salvar a Sasuke-de verdad lo crees Naruto**

Naruto casi se cae de cabeza en su propia mente; Kyubi tenia razón realmente le sorprendió la pregunta de su inquilino. Abriendo sus ojos vio fijamente a todos ; sabia que Kakashi amaba de verdad a Sasuke como su hijo, ahí no había duda alguna. Iruka jamás desconfiaría de su primer sensei, de su padre adoptivo, el lo ha apoyado en todo, así que definitivamente el no entra en ese paquete. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji han defendido a su Sasuke a capa y espada, obviamente no debe dudar de ellos. NEJI, Lee, Tenten, Kiba y Shino, ellos trataron cruelmente a Sasuke por el, así que al menos debe darle crédito a ellos que quieren reivindicarse con su Uchiha. Azuma, Kurenai y Gai son tranquilos, demasiados tranquilos para su gusto; por lo tanto no tiene algo definido con respecto a ellos. En cuanto a Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, el no confiaba en ellos ni siquiera si su vida dependiese de ello. Es mas preferiría mil veces romper el mismo el sello de Kyubi, ser secuestrado por Danzo o dejarse extraer el zorro por los Akatsuki, todo menos que volver a confiar en esos miserables que lastimaron a su Teme. Y finalmente su obaa chan Hokage Tsunade el la quiere como su abuela, así que jamás dudaría de ella, pero la mirada seria en la jaula del zorro sabia que su inquilino le estaba ocultando algo y tenia un mal presentimiento que hoy iba a saber que es.

-Bueno ahora que todos estamos aquí-dice seriamente Tsunade-quiero hablar con todos ustedes

-¡De que vamos hablar obaa chan¡-exclama firmemente el rubio hiperactivo-en estos momentos deberíamos estar buscando a Sasuke-no sentados sin hacer nada

-No le hables así a Tsunade sama Naruto-dice furiosamente Sakura-ella es tu Hokage-además tenemos cosas mas importante que hacer-que preocuparnos por el traidor de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura tiene razón Naruto-dice firmemente la rubia Hokage-nuestra prioridad en estos momentos es Konoha y proteger Suna-nada mas

Todo el mundo estaba en shock por el tremendo cambio de la Hokage con respecto a Sasuke. Mientras Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro estaban que brincaban de una pata de la felicidad por el cambio de aptitud de la quinta Hokage; no se puede decir lo mismo de los demás que estaban impactados y sumamente molestos con su Hokage. En especial Kakashi, el sensei del antiguo Team 7 estaba por primera vez en su vida furioso con su superiora. Por muy Hokage que fuera no tenia derecho de decir que Sasuke no era prioridad; sabiendo de antemano que Danzo en estos momentos debe estar destruyendo a Sasuke , si es que no lo hizo. El decidió que esta noche iría personalmente a buscar a su "hijo adoptivo", sin importarle convertirse en un ninja renegado, le fallo a Sasuke una vez y no piensa volver hacerlo. Iruka y los demás también están más que molestos, decepcionados de su Hokage.

Mientras que Tsunade miraba fijamente a cada uno de sus ninjas, algunos mostraban rostros de felicidad, otros de ira y decepción, Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados lo que ella supone es que debe estar comunicándose con Kyubi

-"_lo siento mucho Mikoto-_pensaba tristemente la rubia Hokage-_se que te prometí proteger a Sasuke-pero mi gaki esta primero que todo-Naruto es lo único que tengo después de perder a Dan-y lo protegeré con mi vida-y para eso tengo que sacrificar a Sasuke-lo siento mucho Miko chan"_

Por su parte Naruto esta llorando fuertemente en la jaula del zorro

-**Cálmate Kit-**dice Kyubi

_-¡Como quieres que me calme Kyubi¡-exclama Naruto-porque de las personas que podían traicionarme-tenia que ser precisamente obaa cha-y tu lo sabias bola de pelos y no me dijiste nada_

**-Quiere que te recuerde lo de la Hyuga mocoso-**dice furiosamente el zorro de 9 colas-**cuantas veces te dije que Sasuke era inocente-cuantas veces te repetí que la Hyuga estaba mintiendo-y cuales de esas miles de veces me hiciste caso Naruto**

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, lo cual Kyubi lo interpreto como su contenedor capto el mensaje

-**Oye mocoso-**suspira el zorro demonio-**si te sirve de algo yo jamás me imagine-que esa vieja fuera capaz no solo traicionarte a ti o a Sasuke-si no de romper la promesa que le hizo a Mikoto-pero con todo lo que le ha pasado a Sasuke-sinceramente ya nada me puede sorprender**

**-**_¿Por qué lo dices Kyubi?-pregunta Naruto_

**-Porque Kit voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo-**dice seriamente Kyubi-**con lo que por medio de la proyección astral que el Uchiha utilizo-con lo que nos confeso a los dos-debes de entender que definitivamente las personas no son lo que parecen-es decir todos dábamos por sentado que el era un bastardo, egoísta frió sin sentimientos-cuando en realidad el solamente estaba necesitado de amor y afecto-tanto o mas que tu mocoso- en cambio "tus maravillosos amigos"-esos si son egoístas-únicamente piensan en ello mismo sin contar con tus sentimientos Kit**

Naruto asintió en acuerdo a lo dicho por el zorro demonio, en ese instante ambos sintieron una voz detrás de ellos.

_-¡Wow quien diría que el todopoderoso Kyubi es sabio cuando se lo propone¡-exclama la voz detrás de Naruto y Kyubi_

**-Por favor Kushina-**suspira con fastidio Kyubi-**no crees que ya estamos grandecitos para el juego del gato y el ratón**

_-¡Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Kyubi¡-exclama sarcásticamente Kushina_

_Y efectivamente era la madre de Naruto en persona Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, llorando fuertemente por la traición de Tsunade, pero sobretodo porque no tiene idea si su Sasuke seguía con vida_

_-¡Okaa san por favor¡-exclama entre lagrimas Naruto-dime que el esta vivo-por favor dime que Sasuke aun sigue con vida-por favor okaa san_

_-El aun viva cariño-suspira con dolor Kushina-pero no se como decirte esto cielo-Naruto lamentablemente Danzo cumplió con su cometido-el ultrajo a Sasuke-tiene varios días abusando físicamente y emocionalmente de el_

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-grita estrepitosamente Naruto_

Afuera de la mente: físicamente el cuerpo de Naruto cae inconciente, causando pánico entre los amigos del rubio y sus sensei. Inmediatamente Kakashi y Iruka colocan al rubio inconciente en el mueble de la sala Uchiha; Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino y Hinata tratan de revisar el chakra de Naruto, pero precisamente el chakra del rubio se elevo rodeando totalmente su cuerpo, impidiendo que cualquiera de ellas llegase incluso a tocarlo

-Pero que diablo te pasa Naruto¡-exclama sorprendida la Hokage

-¡Y se atreve a preguntar que pasa con Naruto Tsunade sama¡-exclama furiosamente Ino-después de lo que acaba de decir-aun tiene la vergüenza de actuar como si nada

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ino Tsunade sama-dice fríamente Iruka-le digo algo Tsunade Hokage o no-jamás le perdonare si le llegase a pasar algo a Naruto o a Sasuke me entendió-si Danzo lastimo a Sasuke usted será tan responsable como el resto del maldito concilio

_Mientras tanto de regreso a la mente de Naruto; el rubio colapso delante de su madre y su inquilino. Esto era mas que demasiado para el, aunque no quiere ni imaginarse todo el sufrimiento de su Uchiha; ora a Kami que la mente de su Sasuke pueda resistir un poco mas. Kushina abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, ella sabe que su rayo de sol esta sufriendo, pero también sabe que su sufrimiento no se puede comparar con el que Sasuke esta padeciendo en estos momentos._

_-Tranquilízate mi amor-dice Kushina abrazando a Naruto- se que te han pasado muchas cosas-algunas buenas, otras malas-lo de Hinata y sus otros compañeros ninjas-además del Kage y ahora lo de la perra vieja de Tsunade-pero debes ser fuerte-tienes que ser fuerte por Sasuke_

_-Precisamente es por el que estoy así okaa san-llora mas fuerte Naruto-no puedo entender porque odian tanto a mi Sasuke—lo odian mas de lo que me odian a mi o a Kyubi-le robaron su inocencia okaa san-perdió a nuestros hijos-yo la regué a lo grande con el-el maldito Danzo lo tiene y lo esta destruyendo-y ahora la vieja me sale con esta-yo solo quiero ser y hacer feliz a Sasuke-es mucho pedir_

_-No no lo es cariño-sonríe dulcemente Kushina-pero quiero que entiendas es que Sasuke-a pesar de todo el infierno en que se ha convertido su vida-el te ama con un amor puro y sincero Naruto-un amor así no se ve en estos tiempos-por eso cielo no dejes que las personas que te traicionaron-hagan que te rinda-el te necesita Naruto esta esperando por ti_

_-¡Y lo salvare okaa san¡-exclama mas calmado Naruto-yo amo a Sasuke y no dejare que el maldito de Danzo continué haciéndole daño-es mas en el mismo momento que lo vea- lo matare ttebayo_

_-Me alegro oír eso-sonríe Kushina-bueno amor debo irme-tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti Naruto-independientemente si eres Hokage o no-para nosotros siempre serás nuestro mayor tesoro en el mundo-por ultimo Naruto-Itachi y Deidara están en las afueras de Konoha-están esperándote-Mikoto se comunico con Itachi-el sabe sobre la desaparición de Sasuke-cuídate mucho mi rayo de sol…_

_Y con eso desapareció….._

_-_**¿Estas listo Kit?-**pregunta seriamente Kyubi-**llego la hora Naruto-es el momento de irnos de Konoha para siempre**

_-Así es Kyubi-dice fríamente Naruto-estoy mas que listo bola de pelos-contare los minutos y las horas para salir de esta maldita aldea de una vez-y buscar al miserable de Danzo para matarlo-juro Kyu-que a partir de este momento-cualquier persona que insulte o intente destruir a mi Sasuke-yo personalmente lo destruiré_

Abrió los ojos encontrándose acostado en uno de los sofás de la sala Uchiha. Se levanto bruscamente , el olor de su Uchiha impregnado en ese mueble le recordaba dolorosamente la situación actual de su Sasuke

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?-pregunta con preocupación Iruka

-¿Qué paso Iruka sensei?-ahora es Naruto el que pregunta-yo estaba con Kyubi-como es que llegue aquí

-Colapsaste gaki-dice Tsunade-me imagino que algo sucedió entre tu y el zorro mocoso

Naruto no respondió, solo miro fríamente a Tsunade. Esa mujer frente a el, no era la mujer que tanto busco con Jiraya. Quizás en otro momento el hubiese dejado que ella se explicará; que tratara de justificar porque de repente decidió abandonar a Sasuke a su suerte, el trataría de entenderla. Pero con todo lo dicho por Kyubi y su madre Kushina, con el corazón en la mano no siente la necesidad de hacerlo, es mas Naruto completamente tranquilo se da cuenta que sinceramente puede vivir sin Hinata y Sakura, sin la amistad de Sai y Gaara, y mas fijamente puede vivir sin Tsunade; lo que si es definitivo que no puede vivir sin Sasuke Uchiha

-Escuchame Naruto-dice seriamente Tsunade-se que te debe molestar esto-pero si quieres ser el sexto Hokage de Konoha-debes tomar este tipo de decisiones

-¡jajajajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente Naruto-que graciosa eres vieja bruja-acaso has olvidado que para mi en estos momentos-no me interesa un comino ser Hokage de esta miserable aldea-así que no trates de justificarte conmigo-ahora si me disculpa me voy a casa…

-No hemos terminado Naruto-dice furiosamente Tsunade-no te atrevas a desobedecerme mocoso

-Nunca te he obedecido vieja bruja-dice fríamente el rubio hiperactivo-y ahora mas que nunca no te escuchare-no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte buscado-Kyubi me dijo que haberme casado con Hinata era el mayor error de mi vida y eso es verdad-pero tu también lo eres Tsunade sama-eres mi mayor error-que he cometido en esta vida

-¡Naruto¡-exclama tristemente la Hokage

-Cuando supe lo de Hinata-dice Naruto-me dolió mucho al igual con sus otros 3 compañeros traidores-pero lo supere-al igual que superare esta decepción que tengo contigo-pero lo que no superare jamás es saber que en cualquier momento puedo perder a Sasuke para siempre

-Y sabes de lo que me arrepiento Naruto-dice fríamente la rubia Hokage-me arrepiento de haberte dicho la verdad sobre Sasuke-si no hubiese abierto mi boca-nada de esto estaría sucediendo-tu serias el mismo de siempre y Sasuke seria condenado a muerte-y a nadie le importaría si hubiese ocurrido

Y decir que todo el mundo estaba en shock era un verdadero eufemismo. Para Shizune la palabra "vergüenza" era lo que define a lo siente en este momento, se alejo inmediatamente de Tsunade, que diablo le paso a su jefa, a su Hokage. Como una persona puede cambiar tan de repente de la noche a la mañana

-Me imagine que dirías eso vieja decrepita-dice fríamente Naruto-pero sabes ya se lo que planeabas Tsunade sama-seguramente como yo cambie por Hinata y no por Sasuke-me escuchas vieja bruja-volviendo al punto-usaste mi relación con Sasuke para que yo volviera a tus brazos o me equivoco vieja

Hubo un silencio sepustral en la sala Uchiha

-De cierta forma estas en lo correcto gaki-suspira tranquilamente Tsunade-creí que si Sasuke seguía aquí-tu volverías a ser mi mocoso de siempre y así fue-todo estaba bien hasta que paso lo de Danzo y tu repentina decisión de irte de Konoha

En ese instante Sai, Hinata y Gaara estaban en shock ante tal revelación

-Por eso fingiste todo vieja-dice escalofriantemente Naruto-me seguiste la corriente para no levantar sospecha-dime algo también fingiste con Sasuke-también era mentira todo acerca de que lo querías como un hijo-respóndeme vieja borracha

-Si si lo fue-suspira derrotada Tsunade-Naruto entiendes que tu has sufrido mucho por culpa de el-que lo niegues es otra cosa-yo no quería que se repitiera la historia-Sasuke huiría de Konoha y tu nuevamente lo perseguirías-acaso quieres seguir en lo mismo Naruto

-La que no entiendes es usted Hokage sama-dice furiosamente el rubio hiperactivo-en estos momentos Sasuke tiene una y mil razones para no querer estar en esta miserable aldea-es mas el siempre supo que nadie lo quería aquí-que yo haya sido mas que Dobe de ver lo contrario es otra cosa-así que se acabo vieja-no mas obaa chan ni mas mocoso-a partir del día de hoy soy Naruto Uzumaki pareja de Sasuke Uchiha-duélale a quien le duela

En ese momento aumento su chakra peligrosamente, y se acerco a donde estaban Hinata, Sai, junto con Sakura y el Kage. Tenia un presentimiento que alguno de ellos iban a insultar nuevamente a su Teme y sinceramente el no esta de humor para sus tonterías

-Te doy un consejo Hinata-dice friamente Naruto-ni tu ni tus amigos intente insultar Sasuke delante de mi-o si no ya saben a que abstenerse- o se les olvidan lo de Konohamaru-la perdida de chakra de Sakura-que casi le rompo el cuello al psicópata de Sai-así que en estos momentos no estoy de ánimos para sus juegos estupidos entendieron

Y así callo cualquier intención de ella y sus otros tres compañeros. Sin más que decir se marcho sin importarle los gritos de la Hokage y sus otros compañeros ninjas; aumento su velocidad llegando fácilmente a su apartamento. Arreglo sus cosas, mejor dicho las pocas cosas que tiene. En un saco metió alguna ropa de color naranja, libros, algo de comida, kunai; mientra caminaba como un loco por su apartamento, sintió un estruendo y rápidamente, se dio cuenta que era una de sus ventanas rotas.

-No de nuevo-murmura Naruto para si mismo-gracias a Kami que este es mi ultimo día aquí y no me tendré que aguantar mas a estos imbeciles

Pero algo misterioso ocurrió al tocar la piedra, sintió que estaba siendo transportado a otro lugar

_-¡Pero que diablo pasa aquí¡-exclama sorprendido Naruto-Kyubi tu sabes algo_

**-Es una piedra del tiempo Kit-**dice seriamente Kyubi-**transporta a las personas al pasado o al futuro-dependiendo del deseo de su dueño**

_Naruto asintió y al estar en una especie de corredor, decidió recorrerlo. Por alguna extraña razón llego a un cuarto ; cuando entro al cuarto quedo en shock al ver que era un cuarto de tortura; había cables eléctricos, latigos,kunais, además de grilletes. Pero eso no es lo que le sorprendió, si no que todo el lugar estaba impregnado del olor de Sasuke._

_-¿Kyubi estamos donde creo que estamos?-pregunta temerosamente Naruto_

**-Estas en lo correcto mocoso-**suspira tristemente el zorro demonio-**estamos en el cuarto donde el miserable de Danzo torturo y abuso de Sasuke**

_Naruto empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, veía el cuarto manchado de sangre en las paredes y en el suelo semen seguramente de su Uchiha. Para su suerte el no había comido nada, porque hubiese vomitado de una, todo el lugar le daba un asco total; entonces se dio cuenta de una puerta extra. Seguramente hay debería haber estado su Uchiha, así que tomando algunas respiraciones profundas abrió la puerta. Y cuando lo hizo, una parte del el, deseaba no haberlo hecho, en una cama estaba Sasuke o lo que quedaba de el. Su Uchiha estaba totalmente desnudo, solo las partes intimas estaban cubiertas con una sabana. Pero lo que realmente le rompía el corazón a Naruto, es que el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba cubierto completamente de heridas abiertas, marcas de látigos por el pecho y las piernas y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos sin vida. Cuando se reconciliaron había visto algo de chispa en los ojos de Sasuke; actualmente no hay nada en ellos, cayendo de rodillas a lado de su Uchiha lloro mas fuerte que nunca, hasta que sintió que alguien lo tocaba_

_-¿Naruto eres tu¿-pregunta entrecortadamente Sasuke_

_-Sasuke lo siento mucho-llora el rubio hiperactivo-lo siento mi amor, te volví a fallar_

_-No tienes porque disculparte Naru-dice con dificultad el Uchiha-este es mi destino-es el pago por todo el daño que te hice mi amor-y lo sufriré tranquilamente con tal de que tú estés a salvo Dobe_

_-¡Deja de decir tonterías Teme¡-exclama entre lagrimas Naruto-yo te perdone-además tu mismo lo dijiste ambos vivimos un infierno sin el otro-por lo tanto lo que te han hecho por mucho que tu trates de justificarlo no tiene nombre entendiste_

_-Te amo Naruto-dice Sasuke a punto de cerrar sus ojos-lo único sincero que he dicho en mi vida es eso que te amo Naru-pueden destrozar mil veces mi cuerpo-pueden tratar de destruir mi mente-pero nunca dañaran mi corazón-porque mi corazón te pertenece a ti-solo a ti Naruto Uzumaki-nunca lo olvidas_

_El moreno iba a cerrar completamente sus ojos, cuando sintió los labios de su rubio en los suyos. Por su parte Naruto beso con fuerza a su Uchiha para darle todo el amor que sentía en ese momento. Sasuke quería abrazar a Naruto, pero lamentablemente no tenía fuerzas para moverse, todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido. Cuando Naruto se separo de Sasuke, vio que su moreno sonrió tristemente cerrando finalmente sus ojos, regresando a Naruto nuevamente a la realidad, a su apartamento._

-No olivare lo que me dijiste Sasuke-dice firmemente Naruto-así como espero que tu donde estés-no olvides que yo también te amo y te prometo que te encontrare-moveré cielo y tierra si es necesario- pero yo te encuentro Sasuke eso lo juro

**-Kit al parecer a lado de la piedra hay una nota-**dice furiosamente Kyubi-**y apuesto que es del maldito de Danzo**

Naruto tomo la nota del suelo y empezó a leer lo que en ella estaba escrito:

"_Hola contenedor de Kyubi, supongo que viste el pequeño regalo que te deje, tener a Sasuke toda una semana a mi merced, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Verlo abrirse a mi, gritar de dolor, llorar fuertemente, pero sobretodo suplicar, quien diría contenedor de Kyubi que los Uchihas no tienen orgullo, al parecer Sasuke no. Bueno como ya me aburrí de el, adivina a donde lo envié Uzumaki, darte por vencido contenedor de Kyubi, en estos momentos nuestro Sasuke Kun estará llegando a su última morada. Jure que jamás volverías a ver a Sasuke, al menos con vida, volví a ganar Uzumaki, nos vemos luego_

_Atentamente_

_Tu amigo cordial _

_Danzo"_

En ese instante Naruto aumento nuevamente su chakra, provocando un temblor en su apartamento; rompiendo algunos objetos de la sala

-Maldito bastardo-dice furiosamente Naruto-juro que cuando te encuentres pagaras con creces lo que le has hecho a Sasuke

**-Es oficial Kit-**dice un muy furico Kyubi-**Madara Uchiha esta en el pasado-ahora quiero destrozar a ese maldito-miembro por miembro así sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida**

Y tanto el poderoso bijue de 9 colas como su contenedor estaban de acuerdo en que ambos se divertirían a lo grande cuando se enfrenten al líder del Concilio de Konoha; ambos terminarían con la vida del anciano de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Bueno Kyubi ya es hora de irnos-dice seriamente Naruto-Itachi y Deidara nos están esperando-no hay tiempo que perder

Kyubi asintió y el rubio hiperactivo uso la ventana para salir de su apartamento, al saltar al otro edificio, dio una ultima mirada al lugar que por mucho que trato jamás pudo llamarlo "hogar"

-"_Si soy completamente sincero conmigo mismo-_piensa tranquilamente Naruto-_siento que me quito un gran peso de encima-ahora se que yo no les debo nada a esta podrida aldea-mas bien son ellos lo que me deben a mi y a mi Sasuke"_

**-Además mocoso-**dice seriamente Kyubi-**Minato y Kushina donde quieran que estén-están muy orgullosos de ti y como te dijo tu madre-el amor que Sasuke te tiene es real-te ama por lo que eres Naruto-mientras tengas eso lo demás te debe valer un cuerno**

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, su madre tenia razón con respecto a su inquilino. Kyubi cuando esta dispuesto puede ser útil en momentos difíciles como este. Así que siguió saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta que sintió a alguien que lo llamaba.

-Naruto, Naruto baja inmediatamente-dice firmemente Iruka

Naruto suspiro profundamente, abajo estaban Iruka, Kakashi, Azuma, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Ellos dejaron el barrio Uchiha , para ir al apartamento de Naruto para hablar con el; pero se sorprendieron al ver al rubio hiperactivo salir rápidamente, aparentemente se dirigía hacia la entrada de Konoha. Por su parte Naruto no le quedo de otra que bajar, lo menos que quería era pelearse con Iruka.

-¿ Naruto se puede saber a donde vas?-pregunta seriamente Iruka-que yo sepa la Hokage no ha llamado a nadie para las misiones

-No me interesa ninguna misión de esta estupida aldea Iruka sensei-dice friamente Naruto-seré directo con ustedes me voy de Konoha y es para siempre

Hubo un silencio sepustral entre ellos hasta que…

-Naruto dime que estas bromeando-dice temerosamente Kiba-tiene que ser una broma verdad

-Te parece una broma Kiba-dice friamente el rubio-que el miserable de Danzo tenga a Sasuke-que la vieja bruja que diga que se preocupa por mi-deje a Sasuke a su suerte-cuando es el que la necesita y no yo-eso no es broma Kiba y mi decisión tampoco-me voy de Konoha y punto

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada hasta que…..

-Bueno si es así Naruto-dice Kakashi-entonces permíteme arreglar algunas cosas y nos vamos de Konoha

-¡Que dices Kakashi sensei¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Naruto-esta seguro de lo que me esta diciendo porque le repito-que yo a esta aldea no regreso ni que intenten traerme a la fuerza-no regreso aquí nunca mas

-Estoy mas que seguro de lo que digo Naruto-dice firmemente Kakashi-con lo de Tsunade ahora se que no podemos seguir justificando-las malas acciones del concilio y los aldeanos de la villa-además deje solo a Sasuke una vez y no pienso repetir el mismo error-el me necesita y esta vez estaré con el

-Gracias Kakashi sensei-sonríe sinceramente Naruto-se que a mi Sasuke le alegrara saber que usted también se interesa por el

-¡ Y como no va a interesarme mi Sasuke Kun¡-exclama dramáticamente Kakashi-es mi hijo después de todo

Y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza; con eso Kakashi desapareció y volvió aparecer , pero esta vez con todo su equipo, kunais, shuriken, rollos de técnicas ninjas y sobre todo algunos libros que tanto Naruto como los demás tenían una idea de la clase de libros que eran

-Eso fue rápido Kakashi sensei-dice un sorprendido Naruto

-es normal que te sorprenda Naruto-sonríe picaramente Kakashi-aunque con los años te has vuelto mas fuerte-nunca podrás superar mis grandiosas habilidades

-Si lo que sea Kakashi-murmura el rubio para si mismo-vamonos entonces porque tenemos un largo viaje que hacer

-¡Eso es todo¡-exclama sorprendido Kiba-te vas así como si nada-no me mal interpretes-entiendo que lo haces por proteger al Uchiha-pero nosotros también somos tus amigos viejo

-Lo se Kiba-suspira tristemente el rubio-pero esto no es solo por Sasuke si no por mi también-critique muchas veces al Teme por su ceguera de la venganza y el odio absurdo por Itachi-sin darme cuenta que yo estaba mas ciego que el-creí en esta aldea Kiba-luche por ella y para que-que logre con eso-con o sin Sasuke ellos me odian y lo harán toda la vida-viejo yo también tengo paciencia y en este momento se me acabo-el ver el sufrimiento de mi Sasuke es la ultima gota qué derramo el vaso así que lo siento pero me voy y es definitivo

-Supongo que tienes razón viejo-suspira tristemente Kiba-nunca te olvidare Naruto-fue increíble haberte conocido-y deseo de corazón que recuperes al Uchiha y seas feliz con el de una buena vez-ambos se lo merecen

Todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo a lo que dijo Kiba, cada uno de ellos abrazaron tanto a Kakashi como a Naruto. Ino sin embargo le dio a Naruto el diario de la Madre de Sasuke Mikoto Uchiha, según ella estaba en el lugar donde desapareció Sasuke ,por lo que supone que el moreno estaba leyéndolo en el momento que Danzo lo secuestro. Naruto lo pensó mentalmente y decidió que lo leería en el camino, ese diario definitivamente le va a hacer entender muchas cosas entre ellas la relación de la madre de su Teme con su inquilino.

Finalmente se despidieron y salieron sin que ningún ambu. notaran su ausencia. Ambos seguían caminando, el rubio le iba a explicar a Kakashi que tenían que encontrarse con Itachi y Deidara, cuando sintió el chakra de su padre adoptivo Iruka

-¿Iruka sensei que pasa?-pregunta con preocupación Naruto

-No tienes nada que preocuparte Naruto-sonríe tiernamente Iruka-solamente recogí mis cosas-espero no haber hecho que nos retrasáramos o si

-Delfín estas diciendo que-dice Kakashi totalmente en shock

-Así es Kakashi-sonríe Iruka-yo me voy con ustedes de Konoha y a buscar a nuestro Sasuke

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡-exclaman sorprendidos Kakashi y Naruto a la vez

-Ninguno de los dos deberían estar sorprendidos-dice seriamente Iruka-Sasuke también fue mi alumno y al igual que Kakashi yo le falle-ambos lo dejamos solo cuando el mas lo necesitaba y ahora estando el con Danzo-tengo un mal presentimiento Naruto que el camino para recuperar física y mentalmente a Sasuke va hacer mucho mas largo de lo que nos suponíamos

Naruto asintió tristemente, porque su sensei tenia toda la razón del mundo, al tener la imagen de su ultimo encuentro con su Uchiha, sabe que no debe hacerse muchas esperanzas ,que debe aceptar que Sasuke estará mucho peor a como lo acaba de ver, pero eso le dará fuerza para todo, para encontrar a su Uchiha, y sobre todo para acabar con Danzo y quienes continúen lastimando a su Teme de una buena vez

-Entonces continuemos-dice firmemente Kakashi-llegaremos en 3 o en 5 días a la cárcel Ruoshini-pase lo que pase debemos encontrar a nuestro Sasuke Kun

Tanto Naruto como Iruka asintieron, sin sospechar que para Sasuke Uchiha la luz al final del túnel se le esta haciendo cada vez mas difícil de llegar, porque en pocas horas empieza nuevamente su infierno, en pocas horas Sasuke Uchiha estará oficialmente dentro de la cárcel Ruoshini, sin poder evitar sentir la sensación que llego a su destino final.

Continuara…..

* * *

_Y que les parecio este capitulo, lo siento los fan de Tsunade por darle un giro radial a ella, no es mala solo algo obsesionada con naruto, n la vida real pasa eso, pero en fin ahora que pasara con Sasuke?.. revisen sin quieren saberlo, nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios_


	22. Ruoshini, de regreso al infierno

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

_Cursiva- pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

En una guarida secreta muy lejos de Konoha; específicamente en un cuarto oscuro se encontraba un joven de piel de piel pálida y cabello azabache, ese joven era el menor del clan Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha. Actualmente Sasuke llevaba varios días encerrado en ese cuarto por el anciano mayor del concilio de Konoha Danzo. Desde que despertó el día que fue secuestrado; no sabe cuantos días han pasado y la verdad es que no le importaba. Para el estaba mas muerto que vivo, el desgraciado de Danzo no ha dejado pasar ninguna oportunidad de abusar tanto físico como mentalmente de el.

Físicamente ha recibido por parte del anciano, todo tipo de golpes, sean con los puños de Danzo, latigazos, ataques eléctricos, ni hablar acerca de obligarlo tenerlo dentro de el. Si Sasuke que antes estaba sucio por Orochimaru y Kabuto, estaba tratando de volver a confiar en si mismo gracias a su rubio Naruto Uzumaki; ahora toda confianza, todo deseo de vivir por parte del Uchiha no existe, cualquier cosa le podría pasar y para el no valía nada, en estos momentos lo único que Sasuke quería; es que su sufrimiento termine finalmente; que llegara la muerte y se lo llevara de una buena vez, porque para el lo único seguro que el destino le tiene preparado es la muerte. La puerta de su cuarto por no decir "cárcel" se abrió revelando la presencia de su secuestrador, alguien que termino por romper las pocas piezas intactas del antiguo Sasuke Uchiha; dejando un joven completamente vació, sin ninguna razón para vivir.

-Listo para tu ultima sesión conmigo Sasuke?-pregunta siniestramente Danzo-ya que después de este ultimo encuentro-tendrás que irte a Ruoshini y ambos sabemos que el que entra ahí no sale con vida

Sasuke no respondió, con Danzo no valía ni siquiera la pena intentarlo. Mientras que el anciano sonrió siniestramente, no cabía duda de su "monumental" victoria sobre el contenedor de Kyubi; había destruido finalmente el cuerpo y la mente de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Jalando a Sasuke por los pelos lo lanzo violentamente a la cama, nuevamente el Uchiha no dijo ni hizo nada para defenderse; el anciano vio los látigos en el suelo, y empezó a golpear fuertemente a Sasuke

-¡Que pasa Uchiha¡-exclama Danzo golpeando cruelmente a Sasuke-no te gusta como te trato Sasuke Kun-si así te divertías con Orochimaru y Kabuto

Pero solo se encontró con el silencio del moreno azabache; porque a pesar de los fuertes latigazos el Uchiha no gritaba. Fue tal la tortura que desde niño Sasuke sufrió durante su estancia con Orochimaru , y eso lo sabia perfectamente Danzo, que Sasuke ya se acostumbro a este tipo de tratamiento; para el Uchiha ya es "normal" que lo vean y lo traten como una "vil prostituta". Por eso el anciano empezó a despojarse de sus ropas, además de quitárselas al moreno; empezó a besarlo por todas partes, cuello, pecho, boca a lo cual nuevamente no recibió ningún estimulo; eso seguía así hasta que el anciano entro violentamente en Sasuke.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-grita con dolor Sasuke

-¡Por fin Uchiha¡-exclama maliciosamente el anciano de Konoha-empezaba a creer que jamás volvería a escuchar tus deliciosos gritos

Dicho eso nuevamente embistió de forma violenta al joven que estaba debajo de el

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-grita nuevamente el Uchiha-detente por favor detente-onegai ten piedad

-¡jajajajajajajaja¡-ríe maliciosamente Danzo mientra continua embistiendo a Sasuke-suplica todo lo que quiera Uchiha-nadie vendrá por ti ni siquiera Naruto Uzumaki-el tampoco podo conmigo jajajajajajaja

Cuando Sasuke escucho el nombre de su querido rubio fue lo último que pudo soportar. Se encerró en su propia mente dejando libremente a Danzo hacer lo que quiera con el no si antes murmurar para si mismo

-Naruto perdóname por favor-murmura el Uchiha para si mismo-perdóname mi amor.

Con eso cayo semi inconciente, agotado por las fuertes embestidas de Danzo. El anciano se vino después , derramando su semilla en Sasuke, vio de reojo a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que esta vez Sasuke Uchiha estaba completamente fuera de la realidad que lo rodea. Sonrió maliciosamente su plan ha sido un éxito total; cada vez mas la separación de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha era de forma definitiva y eso aumentaba para el las probabilidades de controlar Konoha y convertirse en el ser mas poderoso en todo el mundo ninja.

-"Bueno mi querido Sasuke Kun-piensa maliciosamente Danzo-iré a buscar a Koharu para que te prepare-debes estar listo para tu destino final-pero no te preocupes Uchiha que aun en Ruoshini me seguiré divirtiendo contigo"

Con eso se fue a buscar a Koharu para que arregle a Sasuke ; porque en pocas horas Sasuke Uchiha estará en el lugar mas peligrosos para los ninjas renegados como el, la terrible cárcel Ruoshini.

Entre tanto en el desierto muy lejos de Konoha; 3 ninjas precisamente de la Villa de la Hoja y que a estas horas deben ser considerados por al Hokage o por el concilio como ninjas renegados caminaban en búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha. Los ninjas "rebeldes" por así decirlo eran Kakashi Hatake ex ambu de Konoha , Iruka Umino sensei de la Academia y Naruto Uzumaki genin de la Villa de la Hoja y supuestamente el futuro sexto Hokage de la misma. Los 3 decidieron dejarlo todo por Sasuke , sin importar las consecuencias , Kakashi e Iruka porque los dos se sienten responsables por el moreno, los dos saben que no hicieron nada por Sasuke cuando el estaba solo en la aldea. En cuanto a Naruto, para el rubio hiperactivo Sasuke Uchiha era su "todo", Sasuke fue su primer amigo, su rival, alguien a quien quería superar, actualmente el Uchiha era su único y verdadero amor, sin el Uchiha para el rubio la viva no tenía ningún sentido.

-"Espérame Sasuke-piensa seriamente Naruto-voy por ti Teme y que Danzo junto con sus títeres oren a quien sea porque sentirán mi furia y la de Kyubi

En ese momento los 3 ninjas sintieron dos chakras familiares. Ambas chakras pertenecían a Itachi Uchiha y su compañero Deidara, ambos ex miembros de los Akatsuki; después de lo sucedido con su líder y los otros miembros en Konoha, además de la desaparición de Sasuke, para el Uchiha mayor, ya no tenia ningún sentido continuar con la falsa de ser un ninja renegado.

-Itachi, Deidara me alegro de verlos de nuevo-dice seriamente Naruto-Itachi lo siento mucho pero falle nuevamente no pude proteger a Sasuke

-No tienes nada de que disculparte con nosotros Naruto Kun-suspira tristemente Itachi-Dei y yo no sabíamos que nuestro "líder" planeaba un ataque sorpresa a Konoha-además nosotros sabíamos que el desgraciado de Danzo no se quedaría tan tranquilo hasta no tener a mi otouto en su poder

Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka asintieron, de verdad cada uno de ellos conocen a Danzo , ese miserable anciano cuando quiere algo lo consigue a cualquier precio, pero para Naruto eso no calma su dolor , se siente frustrado consigo mismo, y mas al ver el estado actual de su Uchiha. Ahora no puede engañarse a si mismo el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha esta muerto, mataron lo poco que quedaba de su Teme, dejando un "cadáver viviente" y lo peor para Naruto es saber que fueron las personas mas cercanas a el que lo destruyeron. Pero recordó las ultimas palabras de su madre Kushina, el de no rendirse, no dejar que esas personas se atraviesen en el camino entre el y su Uchiha.

_-"Y no me rendiré-_piensa firmemente el rubio-_gracias a mi madre tengo fuerzas mas que suficiente para luchar por mi Sasuke-yo reparare tu corazón Teme se que debe estar en mil pedazos en estos momentos-pero pieza por pieza lo restaurare mi amor"_

-Supongo Naruto Kun-dice seriamente Itachi-que sabes porque Dei y yo estamos aquí

-Mi okaa san se me apareció en un sueño-dice seriamente Naruto-me dijo que ustedes me estaban esperando aunque no me dijo porque-pero evidentemente es para buscar a mi Teme

-Así es Naruto Kun-sonríe Deidara-pero porque no viene con nosotros-cerca de aquí hay una cueva-porque antes de continuar con la búsqueda de Sasuke Kun-hay algunas cosas que ustedes tienen que saber

Tanto Naruto como Kakashi e Iruka asintieron acompañando a Itachi y Deidara; detrás de unos grandes muros de piedra había una cueva; entraron e inmediatamente se sentaron para escuchar lo que Itachi y Deidara tenían que decirle

-Bueno aquí vamos-suspira profundamente el Uchiha mayor-Naruto Kun supongo que tienes el diario de mi okaa san y algo me dice que has tratado de leerlo o me equivoco

Naruto se sonrojo un poco al verse descubierto por Itachi

-Naruto no puedo creer que hagas eso-dice Iruka con tono de reclamo-se que estas preocupado por Sasuke, nosotros también lo estamos-pero no andamos hurgando algo tan personal como el diario de la madre de Sasuke

-Lo se y lo siento Iruka sensei-dice un apenado Naruto-pero como lo dijiste Iruka sensei-es por Sasuke que trate de leer el diario de su madre-entiéndame, necesito algo cualquier cosa que me lleve a Sasuke-para mi, mi única prioridad es salvar a mi Teme

Todos suspiraron profundamente no pueden culpar a Naruto por intentar leer el diario de Mikoto Uchiha, se le ve por encima la desesperaci9on que tiene por encontrar a Sasuke

-Pero lo que yo no entiendo Naruto-dice seriamente Kakashi-como es eso que no pudiste leer el diario de la madre de Sasuke

-Porque así fue Kakashi sensei-dice seriamente el rubio-cuando intente leerlo me sorprendí cuando todas las paginas estaban en blanco

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman Iruka y Kakashi a la vez

-Eso tiene una explicación –dice Deidara-y es que ninguno de nosotros podemos leer el diario-el único que puede es precisamente Sasuke Kun

-Yo recuerdo que en el barrio Uchiha-dice Kakashi-Sasuke Kun nos contó que encontró el diario y que estaba leyéndolo-pero Deidara porque solamente Sasuke puede leer el diario de Mikoto Uchiha

Deidara y Itachi se miraron entre ellos; hasta que el propio Itachi decidió responder la inquietud de Kakashi

-Eso se debe Kakashi-suspira profundamente Itachi- a que mi okaa san lo dispuso así-cuando mi otouto era pequeño, okaa san le dio el diario por un momento-con un poco de chakra de Sasuke, ella creo un jutsu llamado "Estilo Espiritual Jutsu de los Secretos"-este jutsu sella cualquier objeto con el chakra del doncel a quien la miko desea proteger

-Perdón Itachi-dice Naruto confundido-pero por las miradas de Kakashi e Iruka sensei al parecer no soy el único confundido aquí-si te explicas mejor por favor

Kakashi e Iruka asintieron en acuerdo con Naruto, tampoco ellos entendieron lo que Itachi acaba de contarle. El Uchiha mayor pensó que era hora de que Naruto y sus sensei abrieran definitivamente sus ojos con respecto a Konoha, sabia que quizás causaría dolor en los 3, pero también sabe que la información que tiene debe revelarla por el bien de su tonto hermano menor

-Antes de explicarle lo que le acabo de decir-dice seriamente Itachi-debo contarle acerca de Villa esperanza y escúchenme bien todo lo que le voy a decir-porque todo lo que diga-nos ayudara a salvar a mi otouto entendieron

Tanto Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka se mantuvieron en silencio esperando la explicación del mayor de los Uchiha

-todo el mundo cree-dice Itachi-que las cuatros naciones mas poderosas del mundo ninja son Konoha, Suna, el país de las Olas y el país del Sonido-eso no es cierto-existe un país que es el mas poderoso de todos y ese es Villa Esperanza y saben porque?-porque Villa Esperanza es nada mas y nada menos que el lugar de origen de los 9 bijues-Villa Esperanza Naruto Kun es el hogar de Kyubi

_-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclama mentalmente Naruto_

**-Así es mocoso-**suspira tristemente Kyubi-**ahí nacieron Shukalu, mis otros hermanos y por supuesto yo Kit-te digo algo Naruto, aunque no lo creas-nuestra relación con los aldeanos era perfecta-ellos jamás nos hicieron daños o se aprovecharon de nuestros poderes-es decir mocoso que a diferencia de su "adoradísimos" aldeanos-nosotros fuimos realmente felices en Villa Esperanza**

_-¿Entonces que paso?-pregunta interesadamente el rubio_

**-Te lo diré en palabras sencillas Kit-**dice fríamente Kyubi-**Madara Uchiha y Konoha**

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock; su Uchiha más o menos le adelanto que los ninjas de Konoha atacaron la aldea de su madre trayéndosela a la fuerza a Konoha y ahora Kyubi lo confirma, suspira profundamente porque presiente que ha vivido toda su vida una falsa con respecto a Konoha.

-Los aldeanos de Villa esperanza-continua Itachi-son muy diferentes a los de Konoha-son personas sin ningún tipo de perjuicio, trabajadoras-gente que se gana el pan por sus esfuerzos y no esperando que la fortuna le caiga del cielo-como nosotros aquí presente sabemos que así actúan los miserables aldeanos de Konoha.

Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka no dijeron nada en defensa de Konoha, para que los tres estaban más que claros que lo que decía Itachi era puramente la verdad

-Hace 16 años –dice Deidara continuando la historia-Villa Esperanza no tenia shinobis como el resto de las naciones-eso se debía a su estrecha relación con los bijues-ellos vivían en perfecta armonía- el Roukaime y la miko eran los encargados de que la paz en la villa permaneciera intacta

-Sin embargo-continua nuevamente Itachi-Konoha por medio de Madara Uchiha y sus ninjas atacaron Villa Esperanza-Kyubi fue controlado por Madara aun así Naruto Kun-los aldeanos arriesgaron su vida por el-muchos sacrificaron su vida por Kyubi y por los demás bijues-lamentablemente nada se pudo hacer

-El Roukaime misteriosamente desapareció-prosigue Deidara-y la miko de esa época llamada Yumiko tuvo que sacrificar su vida por la villa-no sin antes ceder todos sus poderes a su sucesora Mikoto Takamura-mejor dicho Mikoto Uchiha

Hubo un silencio sepustral en la cueva hasta que…

-¡La madre de mi Teme era una miko¡-exclama Naruto totalmente en shock

**-Bueno Mikoto-**murmura el zorro de 9 colas para si mismo-**ahora definitivamente nuestra relación ya no es ningún secreto-entonces Kit ya entiendes mi amistad con Mikoto**

_-La entiendo perfectamente Kyubi-dice el rubio-pero lo que no entiendo si la madre de Sasuke era una miko-porque no uso sus poderes para salvarse_

**-Porque si hubiese hecho eso-no seria miko mocoso-**dice seriamente Kyubi-**Naruto las mikos están para proteger a las aldeas-nunca para usar sus poderes para beneficio personal-buscan la paz aunque entre nosotros Mikoto no era muy pacifica que se diga-ella tiene un corazón de oro como tu Uchiha-pero cuando se enfadaba, digamos que todos los bijues incluyéndome a mi-somos unos "angelitos" en comparación con una furiosa Mikoto**

Naruto trago saliva al pensar que a pesar del rostro angelical de la madre de su Teme hay una mujer que puede enloquecer si se le hace enfadar.

-¿Hay algo mas que debamos saber Itachi?-pregunta interesadamente Iruka

-Si se trata de mi otouto-dice seriamente Itachi-quiero que sepan que como dijo Dei, Yumiko la miko de 16 años atrás cedió sus poderes a mi okaa san, por lo tanto no deberíamos suponer-que mi okaa san hizo lo propio, ella no pudo ejercer su rol de miko-pero tenia todos los poderes que la representan como tal

-Entonces si es así Itachi-dice Naruto-ella te cedió sus poderes, antes que me maten o digan que es una tontería mía-yo lo digo como Itachi es su primer hijo, lo mas lógico seria que el tuviera sus poderes no creer

Todo el mundo estaba en shock, ante la suposición del ninja hiperactivo; pero debían darle en parte la razón al rubio, Itachi seria el que poseyera los poderes de Mikoto por ser su primer descendiente, pero Kyubi sabe exactamente quien es el sucesor de Mikoto Uchiha.

**-Debo darte crédito por eso Kit-**sonríe siniestramente Kyubi-**la verdad tienes razón al pensar que Itachi debe ser el sucesor de Mikoto, lo mas lógico seria que fuera el, pero creo que olvidaste algo importante mocoso**

_-¡Que yo me olvide de algo-exclama el rubio-según tu que fue lo que me olvide bola de pelos_

**-Nuevamente Kami dame paciencia con este mocoso-**murmura Kyubi para si mismo-**Hellooooo Naruto Sasuke es un doncel, acaso olvidaste ese pequeño detalle-un doncel esta conectado a lo espiritual, por lo tanto adivina quien es el verdadero sucesor de Mikoto**

_-¡Es mi Teme-exclama Naruto totalmente en shock-tienes razón bola de pelos, Sasuke es el real sucesor de Mikoto Uchiha_

-Supongo Naruto Kun-sonríe Deidara-que ya sabes quien tiene los poderes de la madre de Itachi

-Es Sasuke Deidara-dice Naruto-mi Sasuke es un doncel, definitivamente es el

-Y lo es Naruto Kun-dice seriamente Itachi-por eso debemos irnos hacia Ruoshini inmediatamente, en esa infernal cárcel, hay de los peores ninjas renegados que puedan conocer-además de Cazadores de Donceles, lo que significaría que si ellos ven a mi otouto lo mataran sin dudarlo.

-Entonces que esperamos –dice firmemente Naruto-si tienen algo mas que decirnos, díganlo en el camino porque lo único que quiero es sacar a Sasuke de esa miserable cárcel.

Y así los cinco ninjas partieron nuevamente, esta vez sin descanso alguno para llegar a la cárcel Ruoshini y así poder rescatar a Sasuke

Y hablando de Sasuke Uchiha; en una especie de caravana iba siendo trasladado el menor de los Uchiha a la cárcel Ruoshini. La cárcel se encuentra en el medio que une Suna con Konoha pero como tiene un escudo invisible de alta seguridad, ningún ninja o persona común pueden verla a simple vista. La cárcel físicamente era una especie de fortaleza en donde conviven los más peligrosos ninjas renegados; la mayoría de ellos superan el rango S que califica a los criminales. Es mas la mayoría de ellos son ninjas desconocidos para los shinobis de Konoha y sus alrededores. Por eso el líder del concilio de Konoha Danzo no dudo en enviar a Sasuke Uchiha a esa cárcel; sabia perfectamente que el azabache no tiene oportunidad alguna contra esos poderosos ninjas; en fin para Danzo y los demás miembros del concilio de Konoha, la cárcel Ruoshini era oficialmente la tumba de Sasuke Uchiha.

Mientras tanto; después de que Danzo llamo a Koharu para arreglar a Sasuke para su traslado a Ruoshini, este hizo más que eso. El supuestamente "asistente fiel" de las atrocidades de Danzo, siempre se pregunto cual era la obsesión de su maestro con el Uchiha. Al principio creyó que su maestro no quería que nadie se interpusiera en su camino por obtener el control total de Konoha; pero un día entro sin permiso al cuarto del anciano mayor del concilio y se quedo totalmente atónito con lo que vio. Había una especie de altar de Mikoto Uchiha la madre de Sasuke; además también había imágenes del propio Sasuke , provocándole todo un escalofrió en su cuerpo. Bueno eso fue antes, ahora sin que Danzo milagrosamente lo note el también ha abusado del menor de los Uchiha y al igual que su superior esta tan o mas obsesionado con Sasuke. El joven moreno llevaba horas inerte, es decir Koharu hizo exactamente lo mismo que Danzo. Torturo al Uchiha con latigazos, electrocutándolo y finalmente violándolo fuertemente; el joven gritaba pero esta vez sus gritos no mostraba ninguna emoción alguna.

Después el asistente de Danzo lo limpio y le coloco un Kimono que es especial porque guarda la identidad de Sasuke como doncel, obviamente ni el ni su maestro lo hacían para proteger a Sasuke. Lo hacían solamente porque mientras el Uchiha este en la cárcel Ruoshini, tanto el como Danzo iban a gozar un mundo como poco a poco Sasuke Uchiha termina el mismo autodestruyéndose. Mientras en Konoha el contenedor de Kyubi y sus amigos creerán que el Uchiha falleció en Ruoshini; el y su maestro serán los únicos en saber todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke. Finalmente la espera llego a su fin, la caravana se detuvo en la entrada de la terrible cárcel. Desde afuera se podían oír diversos tipos de gritos, gritos de euforia, de alegría, dolor, furia, además se sentían perdidas de chakras, lo cual significaba que la lucha entre los propios internos de la cárcel, causo algunas muertes entre ellos mismos. Koharu salio del carruaje acercándose a un inmóvil sin emociones Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Listo Uchiha?-pregunta maliciosamente Koharu

Sin embargo Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto, sus ojos vacíos mostraban la sastifaccion de Koharu de saber que Danzo logro con su cometido de destruir por completo el orgullo y la arrogancia de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Silencioso como siempre Uchiha-sonríe maliciosamente Koharu-bueno entonces déjame decirte algo, en nombre de mi estimado maestro Danzo y el poderoso Concilio de Konoha , por orden legitima Sasuke Uchiha se te da la bienvenida oficial a la cárcel Ruoshini, donde se te dará un recibimiento que jamás olvidara jajajajajajajaja

_En la destruida mente de Sasuke Uchiha; en medio del azufre, fuego , sangre y gritos de dolor y angustia, se encontraba un pequeño niño de 6 años arrodillado con la cabeza baja lloraba tristemente_

_-Por favor ven por mi Naruto-llora el pequeño niño-yo trato de aguantar, de verdad lo intento Naru-pero es muy difícil, me duele cuando pe golpean y me siento sucio cuando entran en mi-no me gusta que me toquen , por favor Dobe ven por mi, sálvame Naruto_

_Y el pequeño lloro mas fuerte estaba solo y terriblemente asustado y nadie parecía venir ayudarlo_

Al mismo tiempo con Naruto y los demás, llevaban horas caminando , cuando de repente el medallón del rubio empezó a brillar causando que todos ellos se alarmen

_-¡Que rayos pasa aquí¡-exclama un sorprendido Naruto_

**-Es Sasuke mocoso-**dice igualmente sorprendido Kyubi-**conciente o inconcientemente esta usando sus poderes para comunicarse contigo, cierra los ojos y déjate guiar por la luz brillante**

_Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces cerros sus ojos y siguió la luz brillante. Pero de repente la luz se convirtió en oscuridad, el rubio se aterrorizo al ver todo a su alrededor lleno de azufre y sangre; escucho gritos de dolor que el inmediatamente reconoció quien era el dueño de esos gritos; además escucho el llanto de un niño. Corrió en dirección al llanto del niño y quedo en shock en ver que el niño era la versión en miniatura de su Uchiha. Efectivamente el niño era Sasuke Uchiha a los 6 años de edad, tenía su chamarra azul eléctrica con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda, además de bermudas blancos , la piel pálida y su cabello azabache como siempre. Naruto se acerco sigilosamente con cuidado para no asustar a su pequeño Teme._

_-Sasuke-dice dulcemente Naruto-Sasuke soy yo Naruto_

_Pero el pequeño sacudió la cabeza en negación_

_-No no lo eres-susurra en voz baja el pequeño Uchiha-todas las noches cuando el me deja solo, cierro los ojos y veo a mi Naruto-cuando los abro solo veo oscuridad y no me gusta es fea, tampoco quiero estar solo, porque estoy solo_

_Y eso si fue un golpe para el corazón de Naruto, el rubio no podía sentir más que una profunda tristeza en el pequeño, así que lo abrazo fuertemente sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. El pequeño sintió el aroma de su "supuesto agresor", era extremadamente familiar, era un olor a ramen y girasol; y solamente una persona tenía ese aroma. Así que devolvió el abrazo fuertemente y al levantar su rostro vio que de verdad era su persona especial Naruto Uzumaki_

_-¡De verdad eres tu Naruto-exclamaba felizmente el pequeño Sasuke-viniste por mi Naru, sácame de aquí no me gusta este lugar_

_- Lo se Sasu-dice dulcemente Naruto-estoy en camino Suke, Iruka, Kakashi, Itachi y Deidara están conmigo, ellos también están preocupados por ti._

_-¡Mi aniki viene por mi¡-exclama alegremente el pequeño-y Kakashi oto san, Iruka y Deidara, dime que ella ya no va a venir por mi Naru, yo no la quiero ver._

_Lo último el pequeño Uchiha lo dijo en voz baja y sumamente triste y el rubio tenia una idea de quien hablaba su pequeño Sasuke._

_-"Si le hiciste algo a mi teme-piensa fríamente Naruto-te juro que si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, no tendremos precisamente una reunión familiar vieja bruja"_

_-¿Te refieres a Tsunade Sasuke?-pregunta Naruto-es a ella a quien no quieres ver_

_-Si-murmura el pequeño-ella ya no me gusta Naru. Sabes antes de quedarme dormido, escuche que ella le dijo a Danzo que si me quería yo podría quedarme con el para siempre, siempre y cuando tu y yo nos no viéramos mas- yo no quiero eso Naru, no me gusta estar lejos de ti, y mucho menos quiero no volver a verte Naruto_

_Naruto estaba mas que furioso con la quinta Hokage, sus suposiciones eran correctas, esa vieja vendió a su Sasuke al maldito Danzo, estaba considerando realmente dejar que su inquilino destruya nuevamente la aldea, pero ahora lo primero, consolar a su mini Teme._

_- A mi tampoco me gusta estar lejos de ti Suke-dice Naruto abrazando al pequeño-por eso te pido que aguantes un poco mas mi amor, te juro que llegare y cuando estemos juntos nadie nos volverán a separar, confía en mi Sasuke nunca mas te dejare_

_-Voy a seguir esperándote, porque confió en ti Naruto-sonríe sinceramente el pequeño Sasuke-pero Naru yo ya estoy aquí y se escuchan gritos desde adentro, y algo me dice que cuando entre ahí no tendré un buen recibimiento-voy aguantar lo que pueda Naruto, pero por favor date prisa-tengo miedo Naru, tengo mucho miedo_

_Naruto abrazo mas fuerte a su pequeño Uchiha, siendo sincero el tenia mas miedo que el propio Sasuke. Miedo de encontrar el cadáver de Sasuke al entrar a esa temible cárcel, pero sacudió la cabeza no era el momento de ser negativo y mucho menos con el pequeño Sasuke en sus brazos._

_-Se que tienes miedo mi Suke-dice Naruto besando la frente del pequeño-pero piensa en mi, en lo mucho que te amo y que pronto estaremos juntos-mientras pienses en eso te aseguro que no hay nada que temer_

_El pequeño Sasuke con sus delicadas manos tomo el rostro de Naruto y beso sus mejillas, en especial sus bigotes y se abrazo a su rubio._

_-Yo te quiero mucho Naru-susurra el pequeño al oído de Naruto-pero ya me llaman, bebo irme pero te prometo que te esperare Naru, por fa no te tardes_

_-Yo te amo demasiado Sasuke-dice Naruto-llegare pronto te lo aseguro, estaremos juntos finalmente mi Teme._

_Sasuke le sonrió de forma natural, para Naruto ese era el regalo más hermoso que pueda recibir, ver la verdadera y única sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha. Al instante volvió a la realidad._

_-_¿Naruto Kun que te paso?-pregunta seriamente Itachi

-Te lo diré en el camino Itachi-dice Naruto-este medallón nos guiara hacia Ruoshini, es mas amigos lo mas probable es que lleguemos o esta misma noche o mañana en la mañana

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclamaron los cuatros ninjas a la vez

-El medallón tiene poderes-dice el rubio-tiene chakra de Sasuke y como me dijo Kyubi, conciente o inconcientemente Sasuke nos esta guiando hacia esa miserable cárcel, ella se encuentra detrás de las montañas que están frente a nosotros-pero debemos darnos prisa porque lamentablemente mi Sasuke ya esta en esa maldita cárcel.

Continuara…..

* * *

Bueno que les parecio el capitulo si quieren revisen por favor...


	23. El Rescate I Parte

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

Finalmente después de pasar las montañas que tenían frente a ellos, Naruto y sus compañeros de viaje estaban frente al lugar que hubiesen deseado no haber conocido jamás, la temible e inhumana cárcel Ruoshini. La famosa cárcel se veía a simple vista debido a que hay todavía caravanas que ellos suponen que se tratan de traslado de otros ninjas renegados y para el rubio hiperactivo seguramente su Uchiha debe haber llegado en una de ellas. Mientras pasaban por las montañas Naruto le contó a sus senseis y a Itachi y Deidara sus dos encuentros con Sasuke.

Le contó como el miserable de Danzo se las arreglo para enviarle un mensaje y dejárselo en su apartamento, donde también le dio una especie de piedra mágica que le permitió comunicarse con su Uchiha. El rubio no dejo ni un cabo suelto en su historia, tristemente les contó como vio a Sasuke que su Uchiha físicamente el maldito de Danzo le destrozo su cuerpo con todo tipo de tortura y que mas le preocupaba personalmente a el era el estado mental de Sasuke. Y es ahí donde entra su segundo encuentro con el, contó que no sabia que lugar era, pero donde se reunió con su Teme, al decir que estaba lleno de azufre y fuego, Itachi lo interrumpió diciendo que ese lugar era la mente de Sasuke, lo cual causo un shock en los otros ninjas y mas angustia para el rubio al saber que mentalmente Sasuke se estaba desmoronando de forma rápida y que en cualquier momento terminaría por derrumbarse, lo cual lo conduciría a su muerte , y eso seria el fin también para Naruto, porque sin su Uchiha el rubio no quiere vivir. Con todo lo contado por Naruto; había diversas reacciones entre los otros ninjas, para Deidara compañero de Itachi siente una inmensa compasión por Sasuke, suspiro tristemente si Itachi no le hubiese llenado de malas ideas la cabeza de su hermano menor, probablemente esto no estaría sucediendo, pero lo que le parece increíble por mas allá imperdonable es que su propia aldea se haya ensañado cruelmente con Sasuke y es que sinceramente como lo dijo Itachi una vez hasta los mercenarios tienen algo de ética.

Para Kakashi ya se pasaba de injusto lo que le estaba sucediendo a su "hijo adoptivo", esto era mas que inhumano, cualquier error que Sasuke haya podido cometer sencillamente por la perdida de Hitomi y Saiyui ya estaba mas que saldada; por lo tanto todo el odio y crueldad de Konoha hacia el menor de los Uchiha no tenia ninguna justificación, era tanto lo grotesco e horripilante el sufrimiento de Sasuke que para el ex amb. De Konoha es que tal vez la única verdad que dijo su ex Hokage Tsunade es que Saske jamás debió regresar a la aldea. Por su parte Iruka miraba de reojo a su "hijo adoptivo", su Naruto estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, pero lamentablemente su crecimiento se debe a los fuertes golpes que la vida le ha dado al rubio hiperactivo. Primeramente la soledad que ha vivido desde su niñez simplemente por ser el contenedor de Kyubi, fue odiado por los aldeanos pero aun así Naruto quería ser Hokage por ellos, para defender los, para darles todo lo que necesitaban; sin embargo Iruka entiende perfectamente que ya Naruto acepto su realidad con respecto a Konoha, sabe que ya no debe seguir perdiendo su tiempo con ellos, que es hora de tomar su propio camino; y en este punto el ex sensei de Konoha sabe que el único camino de su "hijo adoptivo" se llama Saske Uchiha, pero tristemente el Uchiha en cualquier momento puede colapsar definitivamente y sinceramente el no se siente preparado para ver a Naruto caer junto con Sasuke. Después de Naruto, el más afectado por la situación actual de Sasuke Uchiha es precisamente su hermano mayor Itachi. Se siente que directa o indirectamente el único responsable por la situación de su otouto, es solamente el. Después de todo a pesar que por ordenes del Concilio tuvo que matar el mismo a su propia familia; no significaba que tenia que sembrar el odio en la frágil mente de su tonto hermano menor, ya de por si Sasuke sufría por el desprecio de su padre Fugaku, no necesitaba el lastimar a su otouto, aunque al parecer con su obligada desaparición hizo precisamente eso. Itachi Uchiha pudo aceptar el destino de ser el, el que haya asesinado a todo el clan Uchiha, pero lo que jamás aceptara es que el Concilio quiera deshacerse de su otouto, por eso esta aquí para salvar a tu tonto hermano menor y acabaron el maldito Danzo y sus "títeres" del Concilio.

En ese momento los cinco ninjas renegados se congelaron al sentir un chakra sumamente poderosa, se aliviaron al percibir que no era maligna. Al parecer Itachi y Deidara por la manera de sonreir conocen de quien s el dueño de esa chakra y no solamente ellos conocian la persona.

**-¡Por fin viejo inutil¡-**exclama sarcásticamente Kyubi-**hasta que haces tu grandiosa aparición después de 16 años, recuerdas que tienes dos sobrinos , uno de los cuales es idéntico a tu hermana Mikoto y de paso es doncel, con los poderes de su madre y que por cierto se llama Sasuke. Que esta a punto de morir es cuando finalmente apareces Aoshi Takamura.**

Naruto conoce perfectamente a su inquilino, sabe que los cambios de humor del zorro varían constantemente, pero ver a un muy furico Kyubi sinceramente no es algo que se ve todos los días. Tanto el como Kakashi y Iruka vieron enfrente de ellos a un hombre alto de contextura gruesa, de rasgos similares a los de Itachi, su pelo azabache era corto y sus ojos achinados. Su vestimenta era muy distinta a los de los ninjas de Konoha; usaba un pantalón negro, una camisa sin mangas lila y una capa azul eléctrica. Itachi decidió presentar al hombre misterioso a Naruto y sus senseis.

-Naruto Kun-dice Itachi-recuerdas cuando Deidara y yo fuimos al barrio Uchiha, le entregamos un rollo a Tsunade y ella nos conto en ese tiempo que habia alguien que impediria que Sasuke fuera a esta carcel , ahora sabemos que nada de eso sucedió.

-Si lo recuerdo Itachi-suspira tristemente el rubio-y eso que Itachi, digo sabemos que la vieja bruja me traiciono, que te hace suponer que esta persona es de fiar.

-Porque lo es Naruto Kun-dice seriamente Itachi-este hombre es nada más y nada menos que el Roukaime de Villa Esperanza Aoshi Takamura, además es el hermano de mi okaa san, por lo tanto mi tío

-¡Tienes un tío Itachi¡-exclaman Naruto, Kakashi y Iruka a la vez

-Así es joven rubio-dice seriamente Aoshi-desapareci hace 16 años, porque el Concilio de Konoha me acuso falsamente y me enviaron a la carcel mas peligrosa, Ruoshini

Hubo un silencio sepustral entre ellos…

-Entonces Hokage sama-suplica el rubio-si usted sabe como entrar a esa carcel, por favor ayúdennos, ayúdeme a salvar a mi Sasuke porque presiento que este día es de vida y muerte para el

-Y lo es Naruto-dice seriamente Aoshi-se tu nombre porque conocí a tu padre Minato, en cuanto a Sasuke . hay un coliseo especial en la noche de hoy, los coliseos son las batallas brutales entre internos que terminan en la muerte de uno de ellos, pero el de esta noche es muy especial

-¿A que te refieres tío?-pregunta Itachi

-A que as los antiguos internos-suspira Aoshi-se le ofrecerán como "entretenimiento" los nuevos internos recién llegados, es decir, lo más probable sea que Sasuke junto a otros nuevos internos sean utilizados como esclavos, específicamente como esclavos sexuales.

Esa información le helo la sangre a Naruto, Sasuke si volvía a ser un esclavo sexual , definitivamente la poca estabilidad física y mental de su Uchiha terminaría destruyéndose por completo y eso es algo que el rubio no podía darse el lujo de permitirse, le prometió a Sasuke que lo salvaría y lo hará, esta vez nada ni nadie detendría a Naruto Uzumaki salvar a Sasuke Uchiha de esa carcel.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dice firmemente el rubio-debemos entrar de una vez a esa carcel y sacar a Sasuke de ahí

-Naruto Kun acaso no entiendes-suspira profundamente Deidara-para entrar en esa carcel es casi imposible, es mas para los Akatsuki incluyéndonos a Itachi y a mi no fue imposible entrar, que te hace pensar que esta vez es diferente

-Se que tienes razón Deidara-dice Naruto-pero es que soy yo el único desesperado por sacar a Sasuke de ahí, tengo el amor de mi vida tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, además entérese todos de lo que me dijo mi Teme, el no va aguantar por mucho tiempo, si hoy no lo sacamos de ese miserable lugar, ni siquiera yo sabré si habrá posibilidades de salvar a mi Sasuke

-Ambos tienen razón-dice Aoshi-pero si me preguntaran como entrar a la carcel, nos ahorraríamos estas discusiones

**-¡ Y si el Gran Roukaime de Villa Esperanza hubiese hecho su aparición desde un principio¡-** exclama sarcásticamente el zorro de 9 colas-**seguramente no estaríamos aquí, esperando que en cualquier momento perdamos a Sasuke para siempre**

_-Oye bolas de pelos conoces al tío de mi Sasuke?-pregunta seriamente Naruto_

**-Por supuesto mocoso-**dice furiosamente Kyubi-**acaso olvidas que soy de Villa Esperanza como el idiota aquí presente, así que por favor Kit estoy lo suficientemente molesto como para encima aguantar tus idioteces.**

_Naruto le iba a responder cuando se voltio y vio al mismísimo Aoshi Takamura dentro de su mente._

_-Tranquilo Naruto, no hay nada que temer-dice suavemente el Roukaime de Villa Esperanza-solamente Sasuke por poseer el sharigan ,además de ser doncel y Mikoto y mi persona por ser de Villa Esperanza podemos ver a Kyubi o conocido en los bajo fondos como "Lindo Kitsune" o me equivoco mi lindo Kitsune._

_Naruto vio a Kyubi sonrojarse y no sabia si dicho sonrojo era de vergüenza o furia contenida por matar al Hokage de Villa Esperanza._

_-Calma Kitsune-sonríe burlonamente Aoshi-tu más que nadie deberías saber que la calma es buena para todos._

**-¡Naruto sácame de aquí¡-**exclama furiosamente Kyubi-** yo te mato Aoshi Takamura, aunque nos una Mikoto y Sasuke te juro que te mato**

_-No no lo harás Kitsune-sonríe maliciosamente Aoshi-y sabes porque Kitsune, porque entre nosotros aun guardo en mi bolsillo , cierta flauta que seguramente te traerá bellos recuerdo, me pregunto si debería tocarla en frente de Naruto._

**-¡Noooooooooooooo¡-**dice fuertemente Kyubi-**digo mi "querido " Kit tiene bastante preocupaciones encima, como el hecho de sacar a Sasuke de esa maldita carcel , quien soy yo para angustiarlo mas de lo que esta.**

_Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock; desde cuando su inquilino se refiere a el como su "querido_" _Kit, y además supuestamente preocupado por el, en serio estaba empezando a creer, que oficialmente le paso de todo, ser traicionado por sus seres queridos mas cercanos, perder dos veces a la persona que mas ama en la vida, ni hablar que existe una posibilidad de perderlo en forma definitiva y ahora ver al bijue mas poderoso, egocéntrico y sádico de la tierra; el zorro de las nueves colas Kyubi; ser dominado totalmente y de manera burlesca por el Roukaime de Villa Esperanza es para no creérselo. En otras circunstancias el rubio hiperactivo se hubiese reído de lo lindo de su inquilino, pero su urgencia por salvar a su Teme, es lo único que le importa por los momentos._

_-No es que no tenga curiosidad por saber de su relación con el bola de pelos Hokage sama-dice seriamente Naruto-pero ahora lo más importante para mí , es rescatar a mi Sasuke antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_-Tienes razón Naruto-dice Aoshi-pero llámame Aoshi, después de todo eres el novio de mi sobrino, por lo tanto somos mas o menos familia_

_Un Naruto sonrojado asintió y ambos volvieron a la realidad._

-Perdonen por la pausa-dice Aoshi-pero estaba reencontrándome con un viejo amigo mió y no van a creer lo emocionado que estaba de volver a verme.

Tanto Itachi como Kakashi , Iruka, Deidara e incluso el propio Naruto tenían una gota en la cabeza.

**-Claro estaba que saltaba en mi jaula por la inmensa felicidad de verte idiota¡-**exclama sarcásticamente Kyubi

_-Quieres que toque la flauta Kitsune-susurra en voz baja Aoshi_

_Silencio en la mente de Naruto_

-Eso pensé-sonríe el Roukaime-vamos al punto señores, Ruoshini es una fortaleza criminal custodiada por ambus de las cuatro naciones, es decir Konoha, Suna, El Pais de las Olas y el Sonido, además de un escudo espiritual "supuestamente" impenetrable

-Pero lo es Roukaime-dice seriamente Deidara-hace tiempo atrás en conjunto con Konan y Sasori, no pude entrar, es mas ni siquiera pude verla a simple vista como lo hacemos ahora

-Eso se debe Deidara-dice Aoshi-a que el escudo esta desactivado, seguirá así mientras hayan caravanas con nuevos internos ; en cuanto a lo otro eso tiene una explicación, sin ánimos de ofender pero ninguno de ustedes incluyendo a Naruto con el poder de Kyubi son los suficientemente fuertes para atravesar la barrera de Ruoshini.

Suspiro general entre los ninjas renegados de Konoha

-Cada uno de ustedes-dice seriamente Aoshi-tienen técnicas especiales según el poder que controlan, sin embargo es muy distinto lo que pasa con los shinobis de Villa Esperanza, nosotros controlamos más allá de nuestra esencia, controlamos los 5 elementos más poderoso del mundo ninja.

Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi y Deidara abrieron sus ojos en shock en la comprensión de lo que trata de explicar el Roukaime de Villa Esperanza, mientras que Naruto lamentablemente no entendió nada de lo que dijo Aoshi.

**-Supongo que tienes derecho a no entender nada de lo que dijo el imbecil de Aoshi-**suspira profundamente Kyubi-**escúchame atentamente Kit, un verdadero ninja es aquel que controla los poderes mas grande del mundo ninja que son los cinco elementos, dichos elementos son tierra, fuego, viento, trueno, agua; tu controlas el fuego por mi y el viento como tu poder natural; sin embargo los elementos embarcan mas de lo que te puedas imaginar , si no los controlas todos jamás serás un ninja `por completo.**

_-Dime algo Kyu-dice seriamente Naruto-hay otros elementos que deba conocer_

**-Te sorprenderías de los muchos que hay mocoso-**dice Kyubi-**tenemos también hielo, luz, oscuridad, naturaleza, psíquico, espiritual que combinados con los que te mencione anteriormente, digamos que te aconsejo jamás hacer enojar a un shinobi de Villa Esperanza.**

Naruto se sorprendió gratamente que los ninjas de Villa Esperanza según Aoshi y el propio Kyubi eran los ninjas más poderosos del mundo ninja. Y se sintió como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, emocionado y deseoso por aprender de ellos, porque cuando el tenga en sus brazos nuevamente a su Uchiha se marcharan hacia esa aldea y tiene un presentimiento que la vida tanto de Sasuke como la suya propia cambiara por completo. Aoshi sonrió internamente, el escucho la conversación de Naruto y Kyubi, después de salvar a Sasuke , el cumpliría una promesa que le hizo a Minato Namikaze de entrenar a su hijo; si Naruto supiera que su sueño de ser Hokage esta mas cerca de lo que piensa.

-La barrera de Ruoshini es espiritual-continua el Roukaime-y como ninguno de ustedes controlan ese elemento les será difícil atravesarla, sin embargo yo los ayudare a entrar a Ruoshini.

En uno de sus bolsillos saco cinco bandanas que tenían en la frente un símbolo muy especial , era un medio Sol con una media Luna, lo cual Naruto y los demás sabían perfectamente que ese símbolo seguramente representan a los ninjas de Villa Esperanza.

-Antes que nada –dice Aoshi-quiero que algunos de ustedes me digan que piensan hacer con Sasuke al tenerlo con ustedes, digo evidentemente el no puede regresar a Konoha y por su estado mental necesitara toda la tranquilidad posible para su recuperación.

Todos se miraron de reojo, hasta que Naruto se acerco al Roukaime de Villa Esperanza.

-Bueno yo-dice nerviosamente Naruto-a mi me gustaría si no hay problema con usted Aoshi sama, de llevarme a mi Teme a vivir en Villa Esperanza, se que ahí mi Sasuke se recuperara por completo, por favor déjenos quedarnos

-Esta bien Naruto-sonríe Aoshi-y que pasa con los demás, quieren venir con nosotros

-Eso ni que lo preguntes tío-dice fríamente Itachi-donde este mi otouto estaré yo

-¡Tan expresivo como siempre Itachi¡-exclama sarcásticamente Aoshi-bueno al menos no nos debe quedar alguna duda a quien salio así Sasuke

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con Aoshi

-Roukaime-dice seriamente Kakashi-Iruka y yo siempre hemos tenido de cierta forma afinidad con Naruto y Sasuke y no lo abandonaremos ahora que nos necesitan más que nunca

-Me alegro de oír eso Kakashi-sonríe Aoshi-entonces oficialmente los cinco son nuevos shinobis de Villa Esperanza.

-¿Y ahora que tío?-pregunta Itachi

-Ahora es que empieza lo bueno sobrino-sonríe Aoshi-quiero que hagan un circulo alrededor de mi y liberen un poco su chakra, lo demás déjenlo a mi cuenta.

Todos asintieron aun sin entender lo que planeaba el Roukaime. Por su parte Aoshi sintió el chakra de los 5 ninjas a su alrededor, para el llego el momento definitivo, es ahora o nunca para su sobrino Sasuke Uchiha, debe sacarlo de esa maldita carcel a como de lugar.

-No hice nada por ti Mikoto-susurra tristemente el Roukaime para si mismo-pero te juro que estas personas y yo salvaremos a tu hijo menor, sacaremos a Sasuke de ese infierno cueste lo que cueste.

Los ninjas escucharon cada palabra del Roukaime que les dio fuerzas a cada uno de ellos para proteger a Sasuke Uchiha, en especial al ninja rubio Naruto Uzumaki que con las palabras de Aoshi esta mas fuerte y mas decidido en salvar a su Uchiha-

_-"Aquí estoy Sasuke-_piensa firmemente Naruto-_sin sueños, sin estar en tu mente, finalmente nos volveremos a encontrar mi amor"._

Aoshi empezó a mover sus manos con distintas señales aumentando su chakra que envolvió a Naruto , y sus amigos.

-Es hora de entrar a Ruoshini-dice Aoshi-Estilo Espiritual, Jutsu Legendario Transportación de Cuerpos.

En cuestión de segundos los ninjas desaparecieron del escondite de donde estaban.

Dentro de la carcel Ruoshini, todo era oscuro y tenebroso dentro de una sala aislada de los internos se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. El joven recibió algunos golpes como indicio de la "feliz estadía" que tendrá a partir de esta noche. Koharu lo dejo a solas por el momento, porque tenia que reunirse con su maestro Danzo para finiquitar la presentación oficial de Sasuke dentro de la carcel Ruoshini. Pero la soledad del moreno en la sala no duro mucho; uno de los ambus enmascarado llego a la sala para llevar a Sasuke donde estaba Danzo y así parir todos al patio central donde se presentara el Uchiha ante los internos de la carcel Ruoshini.

-Levántate Uchiha-dice fríamente el ambu-llego tu hora de pagar tus crímenes hacia Konoha y el resto de las naciones aliadas al País de Fuego.

Sasuke de forma automática se levanto; para el joven definitivamente todo le daba igual. Incluso los ambus que los custodiaban veían con claridad que Sasuke Uchiha solamente era n cuerpo sin vida, físicamente el estaba ahí pero mentalmente el Uchiha hacia rato que estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

Mientras tanto precisamente en el patio central de la carcel Ruoshini, el lugar estaba vació ya que los presos estaban en sus sitios de custodia y los guardias estaban reunidos con Danzo jefe del Concilio de Konoha ultimando los últimos detalles para el "Coliseo" de esta noche. Por lo tanto aparentemente nadie noto la llegada de visitantes inesperados a la carcel. En efecto los visitantes era el Roukaime de Villa Esperanza Aoshi Takamura en compañía de Itachi, Deidara, Kakashi, Iruka y por supuesto Naruto Uzumaki. Todos ellos asombrados por el gran poder del Roukaime

-¿ Tío estamos aquí cierto?-pregunta Itachi

-Así es sobrino-dice Aoshi-señores sean todos bienvenidos formalmente a la carcela mas oscuras de todas, la infame carcel de la muerte Ruoshini

* * *

Continuara….

_Ante todos gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios, y por poner mi historia entre sus favoritos,por fa sean pacientes conmigo no tengo compu por lo tanto es muy dificil actualizarla, pero creanme que la seguire , es mas en mi borrador tengo ya cuatros capitulos listos, solo tengo que pasarlo, pero sean pacientes, y sigan la histoira, nuevamente mil gracias por las revisiones._


	24. El Rescate II Parte

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto. Yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

Naruto y sus compañeros están asombrados de cómo es la cárcel Ruoshini en realidad. El olor a muerte y putrefacción de los cadáveres se podía oler fuertemente; hasta Kyubi dentro de la jaula en la mente de Naruto sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar por tan desagradable olor. Se oían gritos dentro de las celdas de los prisioneros, también veían como los ambus trasladaban de un lugar a otro a distintos ninjas aparentemente con heridas de gravedad. Hubo un siniestro silencio, hasta que el propio Aoshi decidió romper dicho silencio.

-Así es la vida en esta cárcel-dice de repente Aoshi-aquí el único enemigo para los que viven aquí es el tiempo, el saber cuanto tiempo podemos vivir o morir aquí es lo único que importa.

Naruto y los demás asintieron mientras observaban con asombro lo deplorable del lugar. Aunque estaban en el pasillo central de la cárcel, esa misma ubicación le permitía ver algo con claridad los pasillos de la cárcel, aparentemente la fortaleza tiene tres niveles y para Naruto los tres niveles eran sumamente peligrosos, por algo Ruoshini era conocida como la "cárcel de la Muerte".

-Ahora que estamos aquí-dice Kakashi-como encontraremos a Sasuke Kun sin que ellos noten nuestra presencia

-Es mas es raro que ellos no se hayan dado cuenta de que estamos aquí-dice seriamente Deidara

-Eso es gracias a nosotros-dice una voz detrás de ellos

Al voltearse todos ellos vieron una mujer rubia de larga cabellera , sostenida por una cola, con una vestimenta especial, un traje que lo conformaba un kimono corto tipo cruzado de flores lila, y unas botas largas, además la bandana de Villa Esperanza en su cuello que la identifica como uno de sus ninjas.

-Bien hecho Zoicite-sonríe Aoshi-creo que con lo que hiciste, podemos tener más tiempo para sacar a mi sobrino de aquí.

-Cualquier cosa por ti Aoshi sama-sonríe Zoicite-pero debemos darnos prisa porque por la forma que Sango y yo vimos a tu pequeño sobrino, no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿A que te refieres Zoicite?-pregunta seriamente el Roukaime-Sasuke esta bien?, le ocurrió algo más

-Mas de lo que el pobre chico ha sufrido imposible Aoshi-suspira profundamente Zoicite-y como esta, digamos que aun respira y eso es mucho decir considerando todo lo que los malditos de Danzo y su asistente Koharu le hicieron mientras lo tenían en cautiverio.

-¡Esos miserables¡-exclama con furia Itachi-esta cárcel será definitivamente su tumba, yo mismo los matare

-Haz lo que quiera con el miserable de Koharu, Itachi-dice fríamente Naruto-pero el maldito de Danzo es solamente de Kyubi y mió.

**-Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo contigo Kit-**dice furiosamente Kyubi-**el viejo decrepito es solamente nuestro, entre los dos haremos que ese anciano desee jamás haber lastimado a nuestro Uchiha.**

Zoicite miro de reojo a los ninjas de Konoha y sonrió en el rubio de pelos de punta, definitivamente es una copia exacta de su amigo de la infancia Minato Namikaze

-Hey cariño-sonríe Zoicite-eres igualito a tu padre, seguramente desde arriba en el cielo Minato debe estar cuidándote en estos momentos.

-Gracias señora-dice sonrojado el rubio hiperactivo-yo no sabia que mi papa era conocido mas allá de Konoha, primero Aoshi y ahora usted

-No me digas señora que no soy tan vieja-sonríe sinceramente Zoicite-en cuanto a lo famoso que es tu padre, no lo va a ser si fue entrenado por Aoshi, Minato y yo fuimos estudiantes de Aoshi, el no te dijo nada pequeño rubio

-¡Queeeeee¡-exclaman sorprendidos Naruto, Kakashi y Iruka a la vez

-Pero yo creí que ero senin fue el único sensei de mi oto san-dice Naruto totalmente sorprendido

-Naruto se refiere a Jiraya-corrige Kakashi-el fue uno de los tres senin de Konoha y al igual que Naruto pensé que el fue el único sensei de mi maestro

Aoshi suspiro profundamente no quería que Naruto desee no haber nacido en Konoha, porque así seguramente se sentiría si el contara la verdadera historia de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, que sus padres; específicamente Minato se vio obligado en convertirse en el cuarto Hokage de Konoha precisamente para proteger a Kushina. Pero decidió que este no era el momento de revelarle la verdad a Naruto, lo mas importante era salvar a su sobrino, antes que Danzo finalmente lo destruya por completo.

-Jiraya solo le enseño algunas técnicas a tu padre Naruto-dice Aoshi-pero lo demás fui yo quien se las enseño, los dos éramos muy buenos amigos, pero hablaremos mas adelante, ahora debemos hacer un plan para sacar rápidamente a Sasuke de aquí.

Naruto asintió inmediatamente , el tiene curiosidad por saber la relación que Aoshi tuvo con su padre y la que sorpresivamente mantiene con su inquilino, pero nuevamente el deseo de volver a ver a su Uchiha y sacarlo de esta maldita cárcel era lo único que tenia en su mente. Por su parte Zoicite miro de reojo a su Roukaime, evidentemente Aoshi no le dijo la verdad al hijo de Minato, pero supone ella que por la situación actual que se encuentra, no es el momento oportuno para ello.

-Mi compañera Sango y yo vimos a Sasuke-dice seriamente Zoicite-esta en la ultima celda del pasillo central, pero al parecer ya lo están trasladando para aca, creo que Danzo ya finiquito todo para su formal ingreso.

A todos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta por lo último que dijo la ninja de Villa Esperanza.

-Quiero Zoicite-dice Aoshi-que nos especifique el estado físico y mental de mi sobrino, sin andarte por las ramas.

Zoicite suspiro profundamente la horrible imagen de Sasuke aun sigue en su mente, como pudieron destruir así al hijo menor de su amiga Mikoto, ella no tenia idea, pero ahora lo primero explicarle a su Hokage y a los otros ninjas como encontró a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Koharu le coloco un kimono especial a Sasuke-dice Zoicite-eso oculta la identidad de tu sobrino como doncel Aoshi, aunque nosotros sabemos que no lo hizo precisamente para protegerlo.

Nadie dijo nada, lo cual permitió a la rubia continuar con su historia….

-Físicamente Aoshi-continua Zoicite-Sasuke tiene todo su cuerpo con la excepción de su rostro, numerosas marcas de cicatrices profundas , causadas por latigazos, puños y cables eléctricos, ni comento de sus partes íntimas, entre nosotros no querrán saber

Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños, todo lo que dijo Zoicite concuerda a que el mismo y gracias al maldito Danzo pudo contactar; su Uchiha físicamente estaba roto y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Mentalmente-prosigue Zoicite-el esta o estará traumatizado de por vida, seamos claros aquí, puede que el se recupere de esto y siga con su vida, pero olvidar todo lo que le han hecho, eso jamás sucederá , me explico.

Todos suspiraron profundamente el daño mental que Sasuke ha sufrido seguirá ahí como una huella imborrable que por mucho que Naruto desearía eliminarla de la mente de su Uchiha, ahora con lo que dijo la mujer rubia sabe que eso no puede ser. Además honestamente el tampoco podrá olvidar todo lo que ha sufrido en estos últimos años. El engaño de Hinata, la crueldad de Sakura, la obsesión de Gaara y Sai; pero sobre todo la puñalada trapera de la persona mas importante para el, la que considero como una abuela Tsunade. Se mentiría a si mismo si no reconociera que aun le duele sentirse traicionado por ella, que gracias a esa vieja, la vida de su Uchiha corre peligro actualmente. El nunca odio a nadie, ni a los aldeanos que le hicieron la vida imposible por Kyubi, ni cuando el mismo decía que odiaba a Sasuke, obviamente todo el mundo incluyendo a su inquilino sabían perfectamente que el solamente se estaba engañando a si mismo. Pero ahora la historia es otra, cada vez mas crecía un profundo resentimiento a Konoha, en especial hacia la Hokage, junto a sus ex compañeros del team 7 , además de su ex esposa y el Kage de Suna; los odia tanto que el mismo se sorprende de no haber utilizado a Kyubi para aniquilarlos.

_-"Algún día tendré poder_-piensa fríamente Naruto-_y cuando eso ocurra, todas las personas que me lastimaron a mi pero sobre todo a mi Teme, juro en memoria de mis padres que lo pagaran caro, eso lo juro"_.

-Vamos hacer un plan entonces-dice seriamente Aoshi-el campo de fuerza no se activara hasta que termine el coliseo, creo que en estos momentos , podremos sacar a Sasuke de aquí, Zoicite supongo que Sango y tu no son las únicas aquí verdad

-¡Tu que crees Hokage sama¡-exclama sarcásticamente Zoicite-por supuesto Aoshi, esta misión es de vida y muerte, así que además de Sango y yo, están Sanada, Megumi, Yukimura, Kishu, Hojo , Amaya y Renzo

-Supongo que están distribuidos en los tres niveles-dice Aoshi

-Claro Hokage sama-dice Zoicite-solamente estamos esperando sus ordenes

-Si es así-suspira Aoshi-entonces en el patio central nos quedaremos Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi ,Naruto y yo; en el nivel siguiente Deidara vas con Sanada, Hojo, Renzo y Kishu, Zoicite tu y Sango van con el resto al ultimo nivel no sin antes comunicarte conmigo en el caso de que Danzo haya cambiado de opinión, ese viejo es escurridizo y aunque piensa que Naruto esta en Konoha no nos debemos confiar.

-Hai Aoshi sama-dice respetuosamente Zoicite

En ese momento Aoshi distribuye pulseras a Naruto y sus compañeros

-Estas pulseras son mágicas-dice Aoshi-aumentaran su velocidad mil veces mas, además le permitirán eliminar su propia chakra para pasar por desapercibidos entre los presos cuando estos sean liberados para el coliseo.

Naruto y los demás estaban asombrados de los poderosos que eran los ninjas de Villa Esperanza

-Tranquilos chicos-sonríe Zoicite-seguramente cuando volvamos a Villa Esperanza, ustedes serán entrenados por Aoshi y algo me dice que aprenderán rápidamente

Naruto le sonrió a Zoicite ella es una buena mujer, presiente que sus compañeros son iguales o al menos eso espera

-Zoicite acompaña a Deidara al segundo nivel-dice Aoshi- y esto es lo que ustedes van hacer, en el momento que Danzo presente a Sasuke a los presos, quiero que desde arriba hasta aquí se produzcan explosiones de baja a gran escala, es decir, la poderosa y terrible cárcel Ruoshini tendrá su primer motín después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Eso es increíble Aoshi¡-exclama felizmente Zoicite-así en medio de la confusión, tu y Naruto podrán salvar a Sasuke, pero que pasa si los ninjas renegados escapan

-Para lo que me importa-dice fríamente Aoshi-ellos no tienen vida en Villa Esperanza y sus alrededores, lo más probable es que huyan a Konoha o Suna y de una me importa un comino lo que le pueda pasar a esas miserables aldeas.

Kakashi e Iruka suspiraron profundamente al parecer lo que ellos llamaron "hogar" que es la Aldea de La Hoja, aparentemente es el lugar mas odiado por todo el mundo ninja, superando incluso al País del Sonido. Naruto por su parte sonrió maliciosamente el al igual que el Roukaime de Villa Esperanza le importa un cuerno lo que le pase a Konoha.

-**Finalmente lo entendí Mikoto-**murmura Kyubi para si mismo-**ahora me quedo claro de quien sacaste tu mal genio**

-Escuche eso bola de pelos-dice furiosamente Aoshi-después me encargare de tu inquilino Naruto, en cuanto a ti Zoicite, si salimos rápidamente de aquí activare nuevamente el campo de fuerza, pero no prometo nada entendiste.

Zoicite sonrió alegremente sabia que su Roukaime y mejor amigo Aoshi Takamura no era un hombre vengativo; a pesar que tiene todas las razones del mundo por despreciar Konoha. Lo enviaron a Ruoshini por falsas acusaciones, secuestraron a su único familiar su hermana Mikoto y para rematar han destruido física y mentalmente a su sobrino menor Sasuke Uchiha , era el colmo, es mas para la kunoichi de Villa Esperanza su Roukaime era demasiado benevolente y ella lo prefiere así.

-Naruto ponte esta capa con capucha por favor-dice Zoicite-Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Deidara pónganse eso también, les permitirá estar entre los ambus y los presos sin que ellos vean sus identidades

-¡Wow hay algo que no tengan o no sepan hacer Zoicite¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido el rubio hiperactivo

-jajajajajajajaja hasta los momentos nada Naruto-rie Zoicite-esperen un momento tengo un mensaje de Sango, Aoshi sama tenemos otro problema

-Y ahora que –suspira profundamente Aoshi-Sasuke es igual a su madre, los dos saben como hacerse esperar

**-Eso es verdad-**murmura Kyubi para si mismo

Y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza, hasta que Zoicite rompió el silencio.

-Entre nosotros no comentare a eso Aoshi-dice fríamente Zoicite-dentro de la cárcel todo marcha según lo planeado, nuestros ambus están en cada sitio puntual de la cárcel; aparentemente nuestra espera por ver a Sasuke esta por terminar, pero lamentablemente esta nuevamente bajo el control de Danzo, según Sango en cualquier momento bajan para acá, mas o menos dentro de quince minutos están aquí, pero el problema no es de adentro sino fuera de Ruoshini.

-¿Que quieres decir Zoicite?-pregunta Iruka

-Me refiero Iruka-suspira Zoicite-a que hay otros visitantes que vienen en el camino. Al parecer mis estimados amigos la quinta Hokage no le gusto mucho su decisión de venir por Sasuke y ella con otros de sus compañeros vienen para acá

-¡Que le pasa a esa vieja bruja¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto-si piensa que al venir acá cambiare de opinión se equivoca, no dejare que ni ella ni nadie me separen de mi Sasuke.

-Sabia que la rubia suele ser obsesiva-suspira Aoshi-pero honestamente esto pasa de lo ridículo, Zoicite ven con Deidara a ocupar sus puestos , no podemos preocuparnos por ellos hasta que lleguen , nuestra prioridad aquí únicamente es Sasuke entendieron.

-Hai Hokage sama-dicen todos a la vez

Zoicite y Deidara desaparecieron dejando a Aoshi con los otros ninjas.

-Naruto espero que este listo-dice seriamente Aoshi-Sasuke se esta acercando mas, siento su presencia, por lo tanto ninguno de nosotros debemos movernos hasta tenerlo nuevamente entre nosotros.

-Estoy mas que listo Aoshi-dice fríamente Naruto-he esperado con ansias este momento, el reencontrarme finalmente con mi Teme y el enfrentarme a la persona que destruyo la vida de mi Uchiha y la mía.

**-Para que lo entiendas mejor idiota-**dice furiosamente Kyubi-**en estos momentos mi mocoso y yo tenemos algo en común, y es el deshacernos del viejo decrepito de forma permanente.**

Aoshi miro fijamente a Naruto y vio como los ojos del rubio cambiaban de forma constante de azul a rojo, lo que significa que el rubio dejara libre a su inquilino para que este lo ayude a destruir al anciano del Concilio de Konoha.

-Supongo que mientras mas gente mejor-murmura el Roukaime para si mismo-colóquense la capucha y síganme al parecer finalmente veremos a Sasuke.

En ese instante se dirigieron en el medio del patio central; inmediatamente los custodios principales del recinto dejaron salir a los ninjas internos de la cárcel Ruoshini. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos estaban en medio de una marejada de los ninjas mas peligrosos de todo el País del Fuego y sus alrededores.

-Es increíble el chakra maligno de estas personas-susurra en voz baja Iruka.

-Lo se delfín-susurra Kakashi-lamentablemente hay que quitarse el sombrero ante Danzo, sabe escoger los lugares perfectos para deshacerse de sus enemigos.

-Lastima para el Kakashi sensei-susurra fríamente Naruto-que el lugar que escogió para destruir a mi Sasuke, será el lugar de su propia tumba.

**-¡Exactamente mocoso¡-**exclama furiosamente Kyubi**-sal de una buena vez viejo miserable y de una prepárate, porque mi Kit y yo te daremos la paliza de tu miserable vida.**

Las luces se encendieron iluminando el patio central de la cárcel, ocasionando que los gritos de los ninjas renegados aumentaran más. Alguno de ellos gritaban cosas que tanto Naruto como los demás quedaban en shock.

-¡Queremos ver al Uchiha¡-exclama fuertemente un ninja que estaba delante de Aoshi y Naruto

-Si Orochimaru jugo con el, porque nosotros no podemos-dice maliciosamente un ninja con marcas de cruces en sus brazos

-Seguramente Danzo debe estar disfrutando de lo grande con el-sonreía otro ninja renegado.

-Jajajajajajaj-ríe un ninja moreno- quien diría que el último de los Uchiha fuera una "perfecta puta".

En fin esos y muchos comentarios más crueles acerca de Sasuke se escuchaban a vox populi. Itachi tenia los ojos rojos y no tenia nada que ver con su Sharigan, su furia aumentaba mas, Aoshi internamente agradeció los trajes especiales que llevaban porque sino, sin duda alguna tanto Itachi como Naruto ya hubiesen destruido la cárcel sin ninguna compasión alguna.

**-Naruto libérame de una vez-**dice un muy furico Kyubi-**no podemos dejar que estos desgraciados hablen así de nuestro Uchiha.**

_-Crees que no quiero hacerlo zorro estupido-dice furiosamente el rubio hiperactivo-si por mi fuera te hubiera liberado desde el momento que pisamos esta miserable cárcel, pero no podemos hacer nada precisamente por Sasuke, hasta no tenerlo en mis brazos no podemos hacer nada entendiste._

El zorro a regañadientes asintió, lamentablemente su contenedor esta en lo cierto, tienen que tener a Sasuke con ellos, para después comenzar la matanza.

-Naruto prepárate ahí vienen-dice de repente Aoshi-y evidentemente Sasuke esta con ellos.

Naruto asintió y sintió como su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, cerro sus ojos finalmente vería nuevamente a su Uchiha. Y las luces se enfocaron en la tarima del patio central, los ninjas dejaron de gritar, en ese momento un grupo de ninjas poco a poco aparecieron, vestían vestimenta blancas. Naruto miro fríamente a las dos ultimas personas que entraron eran Koharu y su maestro danzo.

-"_Hasta que apareces maldito-_piensa fríamente Naruto-_como lo dijo Kyubi, hoy el y yo acabaremos contigo, hoy es tu ultimo día con vida maldito Danzo"._

-Hola nuevamente ninjas de Ruoshini-dice maliciosamente Koharu-mi maestro el "Gran Danzo" y yo estamos felices de venir a visitarlos, por eso le tenemos una sorpresa no es así maestro.

-Así es mi estimado Koharu-sonríe maliciosamente Danzo-mis queridos ninjas renegados, después de tantos esfuerzos finalmente esta con nosotros lo que le hemos prometido a ustedes por tanto tiempo, ante ustedes el ninja mas buscado de todo el mundo ninja, el traidor de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, el ultimo del clan Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha, por favor Sasuke Kun hónranos con tu presencia jajajajajaja.

Y toda la luz de enfoco en alguien que estaba bajo una manta. Al desaparecer la manta, los gritos de alegría de los internos se volvieron a sentir en toda la cárcel, ante ellos estaba el infame ninja renegado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mi Sasuke-susurra tristemente Naruto-que te hicieron esos malditos, tus ojos no tienen brillo mi amor, pero estoy aquí y como sea te saco de esta cárcel.

Sasuke estaba utilizando el kimono especial de Koharu, pero a simple vista tanto el Roukaime de Villa Esperanza como Naruto y los otros ninjas pudieron confirmar lo que dijo anteriormente Zoicite, el cuerpo del Uchiha estaba cubierto de todo tipo de marcas y no se sabía a ciencia cierta si dichas marcas se podían curar. Pero lo más preocupante para ellos es la mirada totalmente perdida de Sasuke. Aoshi tenía un presentimiento de que era , no quería alarmar a los demás en especial a Naruto, pero para salvar a su sobrino tiene que ser totalmente honestos con ellos.

-Escúchenme bien todos-dice Aoshi en voz baja- creo que Sasuke por la tortura física y mental que ha sufrido, lo mas probable es que haya perdido la razón.

Naruto abrió los ojos en horror, no podía ser verdad lo que dijo Aoshi, su Uchiha no pudo haberse vuelto loco, porque eso si lo destruiría a el también; sin embargo al parecer su inquilino tenia algo que decir al respecto.

**-De veras que eres un completo idiota Aoshi-**dice furiosamente Kyubi**-orgulloso deberías estar de tu sobrino, que a pesar de toda su tortura el aun se mantiene en pie, imbecil Sasuke nos guió hasta aquí, el se comunico con mi Kit, hazme un favor Naruto explícale a este idiota porque a mi me va a dar algo.**

-Lo que dice Kyubi es cierto Aoshi sama-dice Naruto con una gota en la cabeza-Sasuke me dio un medallón cuando estábamos en Konoha, por medio de el se comunico conmigo en forma de niño y gracias a el estamos aquí.

-Entonces si es así-dice firmemente el Roukaime-el esta seguramente encerrado en su mente para su seguridad, por lo tanto señores llego la hora, mandare la señal para empezar con nuestro plan prepárense….

Naruto y sus senseis además de Itachi estaban listos para empezar el plan del Roukaime; este inmediatamente le mando la señal a Zoicite para que inicie las explosiones. Y no estuvieron que esperar mucho porque la cárcel empezó a temblar por el sonido de varias explosiones en los tres niveles. El patio central de la cárcel estaba echa un caos total, el humo cubría totalmente el espacio, además los ninjas renegados se esparcían buscando cualquier oportunidad de escapar de la cárcel. Por su parte en la tarima había destrozos generalizados, eso se debía que fue desde ahí que se iniciaron las explosiones. En ese momento tanto Danzo como Koharu y los otros ninjas que estaban con ellos, empezaron a despertar.

-¡Que diablos esta pasando aquí¡-exclama furiosamente Danzo-¡Como estos imbeciles dejaron sin seguridad a Ruoshini¡

-Maestro creo que tenemos problemas más grandes en que preocuparnos-dice nerviosamente Koharu-al parecer el Uchiha ha desaparecido.

Danzo abrió sus ojos en shock. Vio todo su alrededor y evidentemente Sasuke Uchiha no esta en ninguna parte.

-¡Donde estas Uchiha¡-exclama nuevamente furioso Danzo-si crees que huyendo te salvaras de mi, estas muy equivocado.

-El equivocado eres tu Danzo-dice una voz escalofriante que esta frente a Danzo-Sasuke esta en un lugar seguro, donde ni tu ni nadie le pondrá nuevamente un dedo encima.

Danzo vio como la "niebla" que cubría la apariencia del dueño de la siniestra voz desapareció por completo, pero se sorprendió al ver que eran dos personas, uno alto y el otro mediano, lo que el anciano supone que es mas joven, además los dos son encapuchados.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta furiosamente el anciano de Konoha-y que hicieron con el Uchiha.

Ambos hombres sacudieron la cabeza en negación, sonrieron maliciosamente , poco a poco se quitaron las capuchas revelando sus verdaderas identidades, dejando a Danzo literalmente sin palabras.

-¡Aoshi Takamura estas vivo¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Danzo-¡Naruto Uzumaki como llegaste aquí.

Naruto cerro sus ojos pasándolo de azules a rojos y Danzo sabia con quien iba a tener que enfrentarse.

**-El como llego mi Kit aquí, eso no importa viejo decrepito-**sonríe siniestramente Kyubi**-lo que si debería de importarte es saber si saldrás con vida de aquí desgraciado, mi mocoso y yo queremos agradecerte el regalo que nos dejaste, por eso ten la seguridad viejo que en vez de ser la noche de Sasuke, será la tuya Danzo, pero será la ultima noche de tu miserable existencia jajajajajajaja.**

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno, creo que deje lo mas emocionante para el siguiente capitulo, nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios se les agradece, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, revisen por favor hasta la proxima_


	25. El Rescate III Parte

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

A lo lejos de Konoha en medio del desierto un grupo de ninjas encabezado por la quinta Hokage Tsunade decidieron dejar la aldea para ir en búsqueda de tres de sus mas importantes ninjas; el ex ambu y sensei del antiguo Team 7 Kakashi Hatake, el sensei de la Academia Iruka Umino y el genin que hubiese sido en un futuro próximo el sexto Hokage de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki. Para la quinta Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja Tsunade, no había excusa alguna según ella, para que su "gaki" Naruto Uzumaki huyera de Konoha convirtiéndose en un renegado y todo para que? Para seguir con su obsesión llamada Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer su mocoso no entiende o no quiere entender que ya nada se puede hacer por Sasuke, cuando el regreso a Konoha, ya se veía que el estaba acabado. Es decir, el Uchiha perdió por completo su orgullo, su arrogancia; todo solamente su mocoso aun cree que aun hay algo bueno en Sasuke. Mientra ella iba por delante de la caravana de ninjas acompañada sorpresivamente por Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Gaara y sus hermanos , además de Yamato; los demás que son fieles de verdad a Naruto y Sasuke como Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Shino, Tenten, Kiba, Asuma, Kurenai incluso la asistente de la Hokage Shizune, estaban detrás pero muy detrás de los que liderizaban la caravana, esto se debe para evitar de cualquier forma posible cualquier fricción con sus otros compañeros , además de la propia Hokage. Para todos en especial para Shizune les parecía imperdonable la aptitud de Tsunade hacia Sasuke. Shizune que vio como el joven moreno de verdad pedía por no decir imploraba amor y comprensión por parte de Tsunade y esta en vez de ayudarlo, consolarlo; utiliza la angustia del Uchiha para su propio beneficio, eso definitivamente no tiene justificación alguna, es mas fue un autentico milagro que Naruto no utilizo el Kyubi contra ella, si lo hubiese hecho ella no hubiese hecho nada al respecto, después de todo, ella mas que nadie que Sasuke Uchiha es la razón de vivir del rubio hiperactivo.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto-suspira profundamente Kiba-conozco a Naruto como la palma de mi mano y es un hecho que cuando el viejo nos vea, no estará precisamente feliz con nosotros.

-Se que tienes razón Kiba-susurra Ino-pero que debemos hacer, la Hokage no nos amenazo a nosotros, si no a nuestra familias y eso son palabras mayores.

-Ino tiene razón-dice seriamente Shikamaru-nuestra "querida" Hokage no deja de sorprenderme, sin ánimos de ofender Shizune pero creo que a Tsunade se le volaron los tapones.

-No te preocupes por mi Shikamaru-sonríe Shizune-después de la tremenda confesión de nuestra "excelentísima" Hokage con respecto a Sasuke, créeme que de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Todos asintieron, cuando de repente la Hokage se dirigió seriamente a todos sus ninjas por igual.

-Descansaremos aquí-dice seriamente Tsunade-en una hora estaremos en Ruoshini y quiero que todos absolutamente todos rescaten a Naruto, Kakashi y Iruka entendieron.

-Aquí no hay ningún secuestro Hokage sama-suspira con fastidio Ino-Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka se fueron por su propia voluntad, que usted vea fantasmas donde no los hay es otra cosa

-¡Te exijo respeto Ino Yamanaka¡-exclama una muy furica Tsunade-se te olvidas que estas tratando con la quinta Hokage de Konoha.

-Lamentablemente no se me olvida quien es usted Hokage sama-murmura la rubia Kunoichi-pero estamos aquí, en contra de nuestra voluntad, pero estamos y eso es lo que cuenta no

Y Tsunade con una gota en la cabeza se alejo y acampo junto a los otros ninjas que la siguen

-Ino no debes tentar a tu suerte-dice Kurenai-sabes que en cualquier momento la Hokage no aguantara mas tu rebeldía

-Pero si lo que dije es verdad Kurenai-dice seriamente Ino-como dijo Kiba, sincerémonos todos, creen ustedes que Naruto no seria capaz de atacarnos para proteger a Sasuke , creen que al vernos intentar detenerlo en rescatar a Sasuke , no utilizara a Kyubi contra nosotros.

-¿De verdad crees que el nos atacaría?-pregunta Lee-vamos estamos hablando de Naruto, el ser mas bueno que he conocido, el jamás nos dañaría o si.

-El problema Lee-suspira tristemente Shizune- que la paciencia de Naruto Kun se acabo, como el le dijo a ustedes, los aldeanos al verlo con Sasuke Kun actuaron igual o peor que antes contra el, lo van a odiar para siempre diría yo y el gracias a la temible situación de Sasuke Kun , finalmente cayo en cuenta de eso.

-Por lo tanto-dice seriamente Neji-debemos prepararnos en caso de que lamentablemente tengamos que luchar contra Naruto.

-Yo no me preocuparíamos por nosotros Neji-dice de repente Chouji.

-¡Por favor Chouji¡-exclama con fastidio la rubia Kunoichi-no diga tonterías, no estamos de ánimos para aguantarlas.

-Pero Ino tu no entiendes-dice seriamente Chouji-Naruto sabe perfectamente que lo que estamos aquí, apoyamos abiertamente su relación con Sasuke, lo mínimo que puede hacernos es distraernos para escapar con el Uchiha, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de cierta personas que conocemos.

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock ante la repentina y muy extraña sabiduría de Chouji, el aprendiz de Asuma solo piensa en comida , bueno al menos eso piensan resignadamente los demás.

-Debemos suponer-continua Chouji-que si Sasuke fue violado por el miserable de Danzo y lo mas probable que haya sido así, entonces amigos míos seremos testigos de la verdadera furia de Naruto Uzumaki, porque dudo mucho que nuestro rubio, pase por desapercibido cualquier trasgresión que haya sufrido el Uchiha.

Todos abrieron nuevamente sus ojos en shock, si lo que presiente Chouji se hace realidad, entonces la quinta Hokage de Konoha sin proponérselo esta cavando su propia tumba, porque si se encuentra frente a frente con Naruto, el rubio seguramente haría que ella desease no haberlo adoptado como su "nieto".

-Hay algo que quiero saber-dice seriamente Asuma-que paso con los compañeros de Sasuke, esos chicos Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, ellos aun estaban recuperándose cuando tuvimos la ultima reunión en el barrio Uchiha.

-Nosotros los ayudamos a escapar-dice Ino-lo siento mucho Asuma sensei pero nosotros no hicimos nada por Sasuke Kun, lo mínimo que podíamos hacer era ayudar a sus amigos que también son nuestros amigos.

Shikamaru y los demás asintieron en acuerdo con Ino, mientras que Kurenai y Asuma suspiraron profundamente; si la Hokage se entera que sus estudiantes ayudaron a escapar a tres ninjas renegados serian acusados de traición. Pero ellos mantendrían el secreto para ellos mismos, protegerían a sus estudiantes de la misma forma que Kakashi e Iruka están haciendo en estos momentos por sus estudiantes Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

Y hablando de los dos exsenseis de Konoha, en la cárcel Ruoshini , en una celda vacía probablemente porque los ninjas renegados que la ocupaban se escaparon de la cárcel o murieron durante las tres fuertes explosiones que sufrió la fortaleza.

Lo cierto era que ambos sensei Kakashi Hatake e Iruka Umino estaban ahí, pero en medio de los gritos de afuera, ellos suspiraron de alivio al tener nuevamente a Sasuke Uchiha con ellos. El plan del Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza Aoshi Takamura, hasta ahora ha marchado a la perfección y por el bien de todos sobre todo del Uchiha es mejor que siga así. Kakashi sostenía a un inconciente Uchiha, el joven azabache perdió el conocimiento, cuando sintió la explosión en la tarima, pero ambos senseis se estaban empezando a preocupar Sasuke esta ardiendo en fiebre.

-Por Kami Kakashi-susurra Iruka con preocupación-Sasuke se ve muy mal, su fiebre es mas allá de lo normal.

-Lo se delfín-susurra tristemente el peli plateado-eso se debe al estrés, nuestro Sasuke Kun aguanto mas que cualquier ser humano puede aguantar, me imagino que su cuerpo colapso de tanta torturas por parte de esos miserables.

Iruka asintió en compresión, además cuando tomaron a Sasuke, Aoshi les susurro que el moreno no puede moverse libremente, por eso todo el daño que padeció Sasuke durante su cautiverio con Danzo , su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. En ese instante algunos ninjas renegados iban atacarlos, Iruka se preparo para luchar contra ellos, mientras que Kakashi mantuvo firmemente a Sasuke con el, el no perdería nuevamente a su "hijo adoptivo", sobre su cadáver, aunque no fue necesario luchar, porque detrás de los ninjas renegados, una mujer los ataco cruelmente.

-"Estilo Tierra-dice la mujer-"Jutsu Golpe de Cataclismo".

Y con su puño logro hacer un agujero en el suelo, provocando que los "peligrosos" ninjas renegados caigan en el.

-¡Tu debes ser otra ninja de la Aldea Esperanza verdad¡-exclama con asombro Iruka.

La mujer asintió, ella al parecer era más joven que Zoicite y Aoshi, es mas los exninjas de Konoha creen que puede llevarle4 o 5 años a Naruto y Sasuke. La chica estaba vestida muy diferente a Zoicite, llevaba un traje entero negro, con mallas en sus brazos , un chaleco pequeño, pelo negro brillante recogido en una cola , una especie de boomerang en su espalda y la bandana en la frente que la identifica como una ninja de la Aldea Esperanza.

-Me llamo Sango-sonríe Sango-y efectivamente soy un ninja de la Aldea Esperanza, específicamente un ambu de Aoshi sama, en otros niveles esta marchando como nuestro Hokage lo dispuso, yo solo quería saber como se encuentra Sasuke Kun.

-El tiene mucha fiebre Sango-dice seriamente Kakashi-tenemos que sacarlo de aquí inmediatamente

-Lo se-suspira profundamente Sango-pero hay que esperar que Aoshi sama y Naruto resuelvan sus cosas pendientes, después nos iremos de aquí directamente a la Aldea Esperanza, que entre nosotros es la única oportunidad que tiene Sasuke Kun para sobre vivir.

Kakashi e Iruka suspiraron profundamente , mientras que ellos y Sango veían con preocupación el estado del Uchiha, solo esperaban a que el Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza y Naruto Uzumaki no se tarden en saldar cuentas con el líder del Concilio de Konoha.

Mientras tanto en el patio central, precisamente el líder del Concilio de Konoha Danzo, jamás pensó que sus planes se derrumbaran por completo; el siempre se ha salido con la suya, cuando provoco el ataque de Kyubi a Konoha, cuando planeo las muertes del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, ni hablar que también planeo la masacre del clan Uchiha y la aparición de Orochimaru en Konoha. Todo eso salio como el lo planeo a la perfección, y ahora cuando por fin tenia al menor de los Uchiha en su poder, sus dos enemigos mas poderosos Aoshi Takamura y Naruto Uzumaki deciden hacer su aparición.

-Ustedes dos no me vencerán-dice fríamente Danzo-soy el mas poderosos de todos los sanin, ninguno de los dos podrán conmigo.

-En algo estoy de acuerdo contigo viejo decrepito-sonríe maliciosamente Aoshi-no seremos los dos que acabemos contigo, puesto que Itachi y yo nos encargaremos personalmente de tu asistente Koharu, pero creo que Naruto si disfrutara hacerte pedazos.

Con eso el y Itachi se fueron a encontrar a Koharu que huyo en el momento que vio al Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza y el contenedor de Kyubi.

-Parece que estamos solos Uzumaki-dice fríamente Danzo-supongo que al igual que Kyubi, crees poder vencerme

-Creo no viejo maldito-sonríe siniestramente Naruto-tanto el bola de pelos como yo estamos seguro que hoy es tu fin Danzo.

-Eso lo veremos contenedor de Kyubi-sonríe maliciosamente Danzo-después de acabar con ustedes, me haré cargo de nuestro querido Sasuke Kun

-¡Eso jamás viejo miserable¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto-precisamente por mi Sasuke es que acabare contigo.

Y una pelea legendaria dio inicio, el ancianotas poderoso de la Aldea de la Hoja, contra el contenedor de Kyubi. Ambos se daban con todos, Jutsus, Ninjutsus, todas las clases de técnicas que ellos sabia utilizar. Pero para la mala suerte, Naruto aparentemente parecía más agotado, por lo cual el anciano aprovecho eso colocándole una trampa, donde encerraba al rubio en un Genjutsu que le era difícil de salir , debido a que su chakra estaba siendo extraída.

-Ríndete Uzumaki-sonríe maliciosamente Danzo-no puedes conmigo y aunque tengas el poder de Kyubi, soy muy superior a ustedes jajajajajajajaja.

_-¡Maldición¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto dentro del Genjutsu-Kyubi tenemos que salir de aquí, ese viejo puede acabar con nosotros en cualquier momento._

**-No no lo hará Kit-**dice firmemente Kyubi-**para salir de aquí , tienes que creer en ti mismo Naruto, en tu fuerza, pero sobre todo Kit, piensa en Sasuke, en todo lo que han vivido juntos, en el amor que se tienen, mocoso el Uchiha te ha protegido siempre, ahora es tu turno de protegerlo.**

Naruto asintió y cerró los ojos recordando todos sus momentos con su Uchiha. Cuando vio solo a Sasuke en el muelle, cuando se peleaban constantemente en el Team 7, su primer beso, cuando Sasuke se sacrifico por el en el País de las Olas, su enfrentamiento en el Valle del Fin, su reencuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru. Y sus últimos recuerdos cuando lastimo a Sasuke injustamente en la entrada de Konoha, cuando cometió la peor estupidez de su vida al incitar a los ambus para atacar a su Uchiha, y estos se aprovecharon violando cruelmente a Sasuke. Entonces sin darse cuenta su chakra volvió aumentar rompiendo el Genjutsu de Danzo.

-¡Pero que demonios¡-exclama sorprendido Danzo-como diablos saliste de mi Genjutsu Uzumaki.

Naruto no respondió, el rubio siguió aumentando su chakra cambiando a su modo Sage.

-Creo que te necesito Gamabunta-dice fríamente Naruto-contigo y Kyubi combinados, no habrá duda que a Danzo le queda poco tiempo de vida

Kyubi asintió a lo dicho por su contenedor e inmediatamente Naruto invoco al sapo sabio Gamabunta

-Hasta que por fin me llamas chico-dice seriamente Gamabunta.

-Te necesito sapo pervertido-susurra Naruto-combinare nuestros poderes, debo acabar con esto lo antes posible.

El sapo a regañadientes asintió y el rubio hiperactivo combino ambos poderes. El estaba parado encima del enorme Gamabunta, causando que parte de la fortaleza se empezara a desmoronar.

-Estas loco Uzumaki-dice fríamente Danzo-quieres matarnos a todos

-No te preocupes por los demás viejo decrepito-dice siniestramente Naruto-preocúpate por ti, porque tu momento de morir ha llegado, hasta nunca Danzo RASENGANNNNNN….

Entonces todo ocurrió rápidamente, la cárcel Ruoshini la cárcel "más segura"; estaba envuelta en llamas, hubo una explosión de gran alcance en el patio central. Mientras tanto Kakashi, Iruka y Sango obviamente sintieron la explosión.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dice seriamente Kakashi-esta cárcel de segura ya no tiene nada

-¡Pero que es lo que acaba de pasar aquí¡-exclama Iruka totalmente en shock-quien fue el que causo semejante explosión

-De verdad no lo sabe Iruka-sonríe sinceramente Sango-porque no cierra usted y Kakashi los ojos y sientan las chakras en el patio central; una se mantiene y la otra se extinguió por completo.

Kakashi e Iruka se miraron entre si y obedecieron a Sango, cerraron sus ojos y sintieron que el chakra que seguía con vida era el de Naruto, pero abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver quien era el chakra que se extinguió.

-¡Danzo esta muerto¡-exclama asombrado Kakashi-no puedo creerlo Iruka, Naruto lo logro, acabo con ese viejo corrupto.

-Así es Kakashi-sonríe Iruka-estoy orgulloso de mi Naruto, ha crecido tan rapito en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno señores-dice seriamente Sango-debemos reunirnos con los demás y salir de aquí si queremos salvar a Sasuke Kun.

Mientras tanto de regreso a lo que queda del patio central de la cárcel Ruoshini, en medio del humo y las llamas que cubrían la tarima donde fue presentado Sasuke Uchiha. El rubio Naruto Uzumaki miraba con frialdad el cadáver del que fue el líder del Concilio de Konoha Danzo, el cuerpo del anciano quedo como una estatua y su rostro mostraba angustia y terror. El rasengan de Naruto estaba combinado en un solo ataque con un nuevo jutsu del rubio llamado Reflejo Mental, una copia de una de las técnicas de Ino Yamanaka su ex compañera de la Aldea de la Hoja, esa técnica destruía la mente de su oponente antes que el cuerpo físico.

_-"Bueno viejo miserable-_piensa fríamente el rubio-_te hice exactamente lo mismo que le hiciste a mi Sasuke, estamos a manos, hasta nunca Danzo"._

En ese momento sintió las chakras de Aoshi y Itachi.

-Supongo Naruto Kun-sonríe Aoshi-que te encargaste de que Danzo muriera dolorosamente

-Así lo hice Aoshi-sonríe Naruto-ese miserable debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno en estos momentos y a ustedes como le fue con el desgraciado de Koharu.

-Digámoslo Naruto Kun-sonríe maliciosamente Itachi-que mi Amaretsu y mi Mangekyou Sharigan fueron más que perfectos para acabar con la vida de ese imbecil.

Naruto asintió y en ese instante aparecieron los demás ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza, además de Sango , Iruka y Kakashi que tenia a Sasuke en sus brazos, y sin dudarlo el rubio se acerco a su moreno y se sorprendió al sentir la fiebre de su Uchiha.

-¡Mi teme esta ardiendo en fiebre¡-exclama angustiado Naruto-como puede suceder esto.

-Debido a la tortura que sufrió Naruto-suspira Iruka-al parecer su cuerpo no resistió

Naruto derramando algunas lagrimas tomo a Sasuke de los brazos de su ex sensei, y para el asombro de los demás, un inconciente Uchiha se acurruco mas a Naruto , como que sintiera que finalmente esta con su rubio.

-Estamos juntos Sasuke-dice el rubio entre lagrimas-y esta vez nadie nos van a separar otra vez, eso te lo juro Sasuke, te amo bastardo.

Sasuke abrazo mas al rubio, por su parte Naruto sonrió, sabe que su moreno inconciente y todo siente su presencia y eso lo hace muy feliz

-ahora señores-dice Aoshi-me gustaría que mis otros ninjas se presentaran a ustedes, pero Sasuke ahora mas que nunca es nuestra prioridad, debemos irnos ya…

Y como para confirmar sus palabras un nuevo temblor en la cárcel se sintió; el Roukaime volvió a utilizar la técnica espiritual con la que entraron a la cárcel. Al salir, volvieron al lugar donde habían estado antes y vieron como la cárcel empezaba a derrumbarse. Aoshi suspiro a pesar de su resentimiento con la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y Suna por el daño que le hicieron a su sobrino, no puede permitir que paguen justos por pecadores.

-Renzo hazme un favor-dice Aoshi-ayuda a la cárcel. Evita que la fortaleza se derrumbe por completo.

-¡Es una broma Aoshi¡-exclama con sorpresa Renzo-después de lo que te hicieron a ti y a tu sobrino, aun te preocupas por ellos, deja que los miserables de la Aldea de la Hoja y Suna se ocupen de ella.

-Es una orden Renzo-dice firmemente Aoshi-un Hokage esta para proteger a su aldea, pero también esta para ver lo bueno y lo malo de las personas, que estoy resentido con la Aldea de la Hoja por lo que hicieron a mi y en especial a mi sobrino por supuesto que lo estoy, pero por eso no arrastrare a personas inocentes por mis conflictos personales, yo no soy como ellos y nunca lo seré entendiste Renzo.

Renzo cabizbajo asintió , su Hokage tiene razón de ninguna manera ellos pueden actuar como los miserables ninjas de la Aldea de la hoja. Los demás ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza sonrieron a la buena aptitud de Aoshi, para Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi y Deidara eso habla del buen corazón de Aoshi Takamura y del buen Hokage que es. Por su parte Naruto , aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en su delicado Uchiha , oyó lo que dijo Aoshi y se alegro en saber que su "nuevo" Hokage merecía todo el respeto del mundo.

-Tienes razón Aoshi sama-dice un apenado Renzo-lo siento por mi comportamiento.

-No tienes porque disculparte Renzo-sonríe Aoshi-saben muy bien que tu y los demás, antes que ser ambus son mis amigos de por vida.

Renzo y los otros ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza sonrieron a su Hokage, entonces el moreno ambu se coloco frente a la derrumbada cárcel Ruoshini.

-Aquí vamos-murmura Renzo para si mismo-"Estilo Tierra, Jutsu Ondas Sísmicas"

Sus manos crearon ondas que atraían los pedazos de la cárcel, poco a poco la fortaleza se empezó a reconstruir, hasta tal punto que parecía como nueva.

-Wow que poder, me enseñan por favor¡-exclama totalmente emocionado Deidara

Los ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza asintieron, mientras que Itachi suspiro profundamente , solo alguien como Deidara podría emocionarse en situaciones críticas como estas

-No es por molestar Aoshi-dice seriamente Naruto-pero debemos movernos, mi Sasuke esta empeorando mas.

-Tienes razón Naruto-dice Aoshi-vámonos, detrás de un bosque que encontraremos mas adelante, hay un muelle donde un barco nos esta esperando para llevarnos a la Aldea Esperanza, así que vamonos.

Todos empezaron a caminar , hasta que…

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡-grita fuertemente una mujer que lamentablemente Aoshi, Itachi, Deidara, Kakashi e Iruka reconocieron como la voz de la quinta Hokage Tsunade; y al parecer ella y sus ninjas no se darán por vencidos hasta no tener a Naruto de nuevo con ellos.

-Si te soy sincero Naruto-susurra Aoshi-personalmente prefiero mil veces tener a Kyubi en mi interior que soportar los gritos histéricos de Tsunade.

-Y le digo algo Aoshi sama-susurra Naruto-esa es la verdad mas grande que me hayan podido decir.

**-¡Y si ustedes quieren saber mi opinión¡-**exclama sarcásticamente Kyubi**-no se si debo tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto.**

Y tanto Naruto como Aoshi le sonrieron maliciosamente al zorro demonio de nueve colas.

**-Porque tengo un presentimiento-**suspira profundamente Kyubi-**que lo que el idiota de Aoshi le enseñe a mi Kit, no será precisamente para mi beneficio personal.**

Por su parte Tsunade y sus ninjas veían que Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka se estaban alejando de ellos; además ellos no estaban solos, estaban con otros ninjas y la quinta Hokage sabia perfectamente que esos ninjas pertenecían a la Aldea Esperanza, lo cual ella intuía que sus ninjas no tenia oportunidad alguna contra ellos, pero su "amor" por no decir obsesión por Naruto pudo mas.

-Naruto regresa a Konoha inmediatamente-dice fríamente Tsunade-escúchame gaki lo que le pase al Uchiha no es de tu incumbencia, Sasuke escogió su destino, se ve por encima que ya nada se puede hacer con el, entiéndelo mocoso.

-Cállese Tsunade sama-susurra en voz baja Ino-al parecer Kiba estaba en lo cierto, se ve por encima que Naruto para nada esta "feliz" de volver a vernos.

Y ciertamente "feliz" no estaba Naruto al reencontrarse con su ex Hokage y sus ex compañeros. El rubio emanaba una energía que hacia que los demás se alejaran, porque evidentemente para Aoshi y sus ninjas sin conocer al rubio ninja por completo, sienten que un Naruto Uzumaki enfurecido no es lindo de ver. Y la furia del rubio iba en aumento porque nadie podía ver con claridad que un Sasuke inconciente en sus "sueños" si se podía decir, susurraba todo su sufrimiento que padeció con Danzo y Koharu, y lógicamente eso hizo enfadar mas a Naruto.

-Por favor detente-susurra Sasuke dormido-por favor no mas, ten piedad, que alguien me ayude, Narutoooo

-Estoy aquí mi amor-susurra dulcemente Naruto al oído del Uchiha-cálmate Teme ya todo paso, ya nadie mas te hará daño.

Y automáticamente Sasuke se calmo; el rubio suspiro de alivio, agradece a los dioses que su conexión con su Uchiha este más fuerte que nunca. Mirando fríamente a su ex Hokage, sabia que tenia que enfrentarla, aunque Sasuke dejo de temblar su fiebre no bajaba y eso es lo que angustiaba mas al rubio hiperactivo.

-Itachi toma a Sasuke contigo-dice fríamente Naruto-le di un poco de chakra de Kyubi para que permanezca calmado, y yo mismo me asegurare que nadie lo perturbe , te lo prometo.

Itachi asintió y tomo a Sasuke de los brazos de Naruto, el rubio beso la frente de su Uchiha y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la Hokage, se sorprendió cuando Kakashi, Iruka y el propio Aoshi iban de su lado.

-Yo tengo cuentas con la rubia Naruto Kun-dice Aoshi-ella me tiene que explicar algunas cosas.

-Y nosotros huimos contigo Naruto-sonríe Iruka-entonces también estaremos contigo y con Sasuke Kun

-Mi delfín tiene razón Naruto-dice seriamente Kakashi-además lo vuelvo a repetir no voy a permitir que vuelvan a lastimar a mi Sasuke Kun

Naruto sonrió a sus dos senseis, mientras los tenga a ellos, a sus nuevos amigos y sobre todo a su Sasuke con el, ya lo demás le daba igual

-Jamás pensé Kakashi-dice una furica Tsunade-que tú y Iruka se prestara a este juego absurdo de mi gaki

-Quieres dejar de llamarme así vieja bruja-dice furiosamente Naruto-que no te quedo claro, que tu y los demás títeres tuyos están muertos para mi, en cuanto a Sasuke jamás vuelvas a insultarlo en frente de mi, porque te juro que lo que le hice a Danzo, te lo haré a ti también Tsunade sama

Todo el mundo estaba en shock , aunque fue Kiba quien se atrevió a preguntar

-¿A que te refieres viejo?-pregunta nerviosamente Kiba

-Me refiero Kiba-sonríe siniestramente Naruto-que yo Naruto Uzumaki asesine al jefe del Concilio de la Aldea de la Hoja que tal….

-¡Lo sabia eres un monstruo Naruto¡-exclama furiosamente Sakura-claro con Kyubi en su interior que se puede esperar de semejante cosa, aun así Tsunade sama piensa hacer de este monstruo un Hokage, por favor…

Y en ese instante un furioso Iruka Umino le dio tremenda bofetada a Sakura Haruno.

**-Ahora si que lo he visto todo-**dice Kyubi totalmente en shock**-oye Kit de todas las personas que podrían golpear a la perra de la Haruno, jamás ni en mis mejores sueños me imagine que fuera tu padre adoptivo mocoso**

_-Si te sirve de algo Kyubi-dice el rubio igual de sorprendido como su inquilino-estoy sin palabras, Iruka sensei me dejo totalmente atónito._

-Escúchame bien perra-dice un muy furico Iruka-no vuelvas a pensar así de Naruto, el único monstruo eres tu, esto no es solo por Naruto si no también por Sasuke, es que no entiendes que no eres lo suficientemente buena ni para Sasuke , ni para Naruto, ni para nadie Haruno.

Kakashi hizo una nota mental , nunca pero nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia hacer enojar a su "delfín", porque seguramente estaría peor que Sakura. Entre tanto Aoshi se acerco sigilosamente a Tsunade.

-Tiempo sin vernos Tsunade-dice fríamente Aoshi-al parecer aun tenemos cuentas que saldar, no crees tu rubia amiga….

Continuara….

* * *

_Hola nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios, feliz años 2013 para todos, aun no tengo computadora por lo cual va a seguir algo lento mis actualizaciones de esta historia y el Vampiro y el Doncel, de esta historia llevo varios capítulos escritos , por lo tanto sean pacientes por favor…nos vemos hasta la próxima…si quieren revisen por favor….._


	26. Hasta Nunca Konoha

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi.**

* * *

A una distancia de la cárcel Ruoshini, dos grupos de ninjas estaban enfrentados en medio del desierto, ambos grupos luchaban por lo que ellos creían era mejor para el otro. Uno de esos grupos eran ninjas pertenecientes a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja conformado por los nueve novatos, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba y Tenten bajo la supervisión de sus senseis Asuma y Kurenai; además del Kazekage de Suna Subaku no Gaara y sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro. Todos ellos bajo el mando de la quinta Hokage de Konoha Tsunade, quien cree que uno de sus ninjas y el que ella quiere como un "nieto" Naruto Uzumaki estaba por el mal camino gracias a Sasuke Uchiha, la rubia maldijo mil veces al Uchiha por regresar a la aldea, pero se maldijo mas a si misma, porque si ella no hubiese revelado la verdad de Sasuke, su gaki no huyera de su aldea y de ella actualmente. Su odio por Sasuke iba en aumento, tanto que la rubia Hokage prefiere mil veces ver a Naruto con Hinata Hyuga que con el Uchiha, prefiere morir antes que permitir tal atrocidad, porque para Tsunade la relación de Naruto y Sasuke era eso una autentica atrocidad.

Por su parte el otro grupo de ninjas que pertenece a la desconocida pero poderosa Aldea Esperanza conformado por Zoicite, Sango, Yukimura, Megumi , Sanada, Amaya, Renzo, Kishu, Hojo además de los nuevos miembros Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Deidara y el propio Naruto Uzumaki bajo el mando del Roukaime Aoshi Takamura no salían de su asombro según ellos, por el cinismo y aptitud infantil de los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja, en especial de su Hokage, que parte de que Naruto y sus senseis no regresaran a la Aldea de la Hoja no entienden. Por su parte un inconciente Sasuke Uchiha en los brazos de su hermano Itachi, luchaba literalmente por su vida, su fiebre aumentaba y estaba respirando con dificultad, tanto que el propio Itachi se estaba preocupando mas

-Aoshi y Naruto Kun están perdiendo el tiempo-dice Itachi desesperado por la salud de su otouto-Sasuke esta muy mal Dei, lo puedo perder para siempre.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Itachi-dice firmemente Deidara-se que Sasuke Kun esta mal, Aoshi y Naruto Kun también lo saben, por eso ten fe en ellos, ninguno de los dos dejaran que Sasuke muera.

-Espero que tengas razón Dei-suspira tristemente Itachi-porque sinceramente no creo soportar perder a mi otouto para siempre

Los otros ninjas solo miraron con compasión al Uchiha mayor, entienden perfectamente la desesperación de Itachi, al ver el estado de Sasuke quien puede culparlo; suspiraron profundamente deseaban que su Roukaime junto con Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka terminen con los ninjas de Konoha, porque mas tiempo pierdan ellos con sus excompañeros, menos son las posibilidades de Sasuke de sobrevivir. Por su parte Aoshi y Naruto con Kakashi e Iruka escucharon perfectamente lo que dijo Itachi, el rubio hiperactivo miraba fríamente a Tsunade, pero a su vez miraba como su Sasuke empeoraba, desde la distancia que estaba, notaba como su Uchiha respiraba con dificultad y eso lo angustiaba mas.

-No se ustedes-susurra seriamente Naruto-pero creo que tenemos que acabar con esto ya, Itachi tiene razón, Sasuke cada vez esta peor, podría perderlo de un momento a otro, y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi Teme y mucho menos por la vieja decrepita.

Aoshi asintió a lo dicho por Naruto, nuevamente se dirijo a Tsunade, pero al parecer ella esta vez fue quien se le adelanto.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Aoshi-dice seriamente Tsunade-lo único que te pido es que tu y Itachi , no mantengan a mi mocoso en contra de su voluntad.

-Por favor Tsunade-suspira profundamente Aoshi-tienes razón para que perder mi tiempo contigo, si todo lo que te diga, te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro, además Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka y yo tenemos cosas mas importante que atender como la salud de mi sobrino a quien le juraste a mi hermana Mikoto proteger, obviamente no lo hiciste rubia.

Lo ultimo lo dijo en tono frió que le daba entender a Tsunade lo furioso que estaba con ella, ahora fue el turno de Naruto de enfrentarse a su ex Hokage

-Escucha vieja bruja-dice fríamente Naruto-no se si has bebido sake mas de la cuente o que, pero quiero que te quede perfectamente claro, que yo me fui no solamente para salvar a mi Teme, si no porque la maldita aldea colmaron mi paciencia y antes que vuelvas a meter a mi Uchiha en esto, te recuerdo que tu y los que te acompañan saben también como yo, que esos miserables me odian porque quieren, sin ninguna necesidad de meter a Sasuke en esto, será que esa cabeza vieja que tiene Hokage sama entiende lo que le acabo de decir.

-¡Naruto¡-exclama tristemente Tsunade

-Naruto nada vieja bruja-dice furiosamente el rubio hiperactivo-se que tienes los mismos idiotas de siempre apoyándote, pero lo que quiero saber es acerca de los demás, se puede saber Kiba que hacen ustedes aquí, no se suponía que ustedes apoyan mi relación con Sasuke.

Por lo que veo viejo-dice nerviosamente Kiba-no te alegra volver a vernos.

-¡Que te hace suponer semejante cosa¡-exclama sarcásticamente Naruto-de la vieja y sus títeres me lo esperaba Kiba, pero no de ti y los demás, supongo que nuevamente me equivoque.

-Eso no es así Naruto-dice firmemente Neji-nosotros estamos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad, ella nos amenazo con lastimar a nuestra familia, que queríamos que hiciéramos.

-Porque eso no me sorprende vieja-suspira con fastidio el rubio-en serio Tsunade amenazar a mis amigos para obligarme a regresar a Konoha, sinceramente es de lo ultimo.

-Neji esta mintiendo Naruto Kun-dice Hinata-tu conoces perfectamente a nuestra Hokage, sabes que ella no es de esas clases de personas.

-Pero mi queridísima Hinata-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto-antes creí conocerte a la perfección y mira como me saliste, entre nosotros no creo que tú seas la persona mas indicada para defender a tu ilustrísima "Hokage".

Hinata trago saliva ante la mirada gélida de Naruto, Aoshi miro hacia Sasuke, ya no hay mas tiempo que perder, el joven esta realmente mal.

-Naruto-susurra fríamente Aoshi-lo siento mucho, pero les diré a mis ninjas que los entretengan, porque si seguimos aquí, Sasuke no resistirá más

-Por mi no se preocupe Aoshi-susurra seriamente Naruto-es mas soy yo el mas angustiado aquí, finalmente puedo estar con mi Sasuke libremente , no lo pienso perder por estos miserables.

Aoshi observo a todos los ninjas; en especial a las Kunoichis de Konoha, el por medio de su mejor amigo Aceru, observo que una rubia Kunoichi ayudo de verdad a su sobrino durante su estadía con Orochimaru, quizás ella puede mas o menos diagnosticar el estado de Sasuke, el regreso a la Aldea Esperanza tomara de dos a tres días en barco, por lo que sin un medico ninja calificado, su sobrino no tenia garantía de llegar con vida a su nuevo hogar. Zoicite, Sango y Amaya son sus mejores ninjas, pero no tienen mucho conocimiento a lo que curar a las personas se refiere.

-Escúchenme Kunoichis de Konoha-dice firmemente Aoshi-se puede saber quien de ustedes es Ino Yamanaka.

Las Kunoichis de la Aldea de la Hoja se sorprendieron por la pregunta del acompañante de Naruto, hasta que fue la propia Ino quien decidió hablar.

-Soy yo-dice Ino-mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka. Señor

-Llámame Aoshi-dice Aoshi-soy Aoshi Takamura, el Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza.

-Encantada de conocerte Aoshi sama-dice nerviosamente la rubia Kunoichi de Konoha-si puedo saber, que necesita de mi

-Quiero que vayas con Naruto y revises la salud de mi sobrino-dice seriamente el Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza-será que puedes hacer eso Ino, estaré eternamente agradecido contigo.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme Hokage sama-sonríe Ino- Sasuke y Naruto son mis amigos, no pude ayudarlos en el barrio Uchiha, pero si en estos momentos soy de alguna ayuda para ellos , en especial para Sasuke Kun, me doy por sastifecha.

-Gracias Ino-sonríe Aoshi- Kakashi quédate conmigo, Iruka y Naruto llévenla con Sasuke , ella y esa chica Karin son las únicas que trataron la salud de Sasuke cuando estaba con el miserable de Orochimaru, por lo que siento que ella puede decirnos que tan critico es la situación de mi sobrino.

Naruto e Iruka asintieron inmediatamente, iban a llevar a Ino con Sasuke, pero nuevamente Tsunade se interpuso en su camino.

-No dejare que Ino ayude al Uchiha-dice fríamente Tsunade-Sasuke es un traidor, un ninja renegado, el mas peligroso de todos, así que deja a mi Kunoichi en paz Aoshi.

-¡Estas buscando que te mate vieja bruja¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto-Sasuke no traiciono a nadie, el se fue de Konoha por mi, para protegerme, deja de hacerte la loca vieja borracha y deja de atacar a mi Teme, cuando todos aquí sabemos que el único inocente de todo es precisamente el.

-Tranquilo Naruto, ella no vale la pena-dice seriamente Aoshi-Ino ven aquí, Renzo y Kishu entretengan a la rubia y sus imbeciles acompañantes, para que Naruto lleve a Ino con Sasuke.

-Como tu digas Aoshi-dice Kishu-bueno ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja me presento como Kishu ambu de la Aldea Esperanza, por lo tanto siéntanse honrados de ver que tan poderosos somos, _" Estilo Viento Jutsu Hiperhuracan"_ y lanzo un huracán inmenso con un poder destructor dejando a un Kakashi totalmente en shock.

-No te preocupes por los amigos de Naruto Kakashi-susurra en voz baja Aoshi-estoy usando fuerza psíquica para protegerlos, aparentemente se verán que fueron afectados por el ataque de Kishu, pero créenme que ninguno de ellos sufrirá ningún rasguño, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a la rubia y los otros que se les nota a simple vista, el odio que tienen hacia mi sobrino.

Kakashi asintió, entonces fue el turno de Renzo de contraatacar a los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Bueno chicos-sonríe maliciosamente Renzo-ahora es mi turno, _"Estilo Agua Jutsu Ataque de Tsunami"._

Y una inmensa ola apareció de la nada y cayo estrepitosamente sobre todos los ninjas de Konoha. Ese fue el momento justo para que Naruto, Ino e Iruka fueran donde estaban los otros ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza que rodeaban a Itachi y Deidara para protegerlos a ellos y en especial al inconciente Sasuke Uchiha. Ino se acerco y suspiro profundamente, para ella no era la primera vez que ve al Uchiha en ese estado. Sonrió interiormente, por suerte trajo todo lo necesario para que su amigo azabache por lo menos aguante hasta llegar a su nuevo destino.

-El tiene mucha fiebre-dice Ino-Itachi por favor pon a Sasuke Kun en el suelo para examinarlo mejor.

-Déjame ayudar-sonríe Sango-_"Estilo Naturaleza Jutsu Lluvia de Pétalos de Rosas"._

Y una lluvia de pétalos cubrió el suelo, haciendo una especie de cama.

-Listo-dice Sango-Itachi coloca ahí a Sasuke Kun por favor, esto le permitirá estar cómodo y su amiga podrá atenderlo mejor.

-Gracias-sonríe Ino-Naruto seré totalmente sincera contigo y con todas estas personas, esta no es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke Kun en este estado, si el viejo decrepito de Danzo le hizo esto en una semana, imagínense lo que el pobre de Sasuke Kun sufrió durante 3 años con el enfermo pedofilo de Orochimaru.

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, mientras que Aoshi escucho lo que dijo la rubia Kunoichi de Konoha, suspiro profundamente , todos incluso el pasaron por alto el "pequeño detalle" que era la estadía de Sasuke con el ex sanin de Konoha, la maldita serpiente Orochimaru.

**-Lamentablemente la Yamanaka esta en lo cierto Kit-**suspira tristemente Kyubi**-analicémoslo mocoso, la perdida de sus hijos y que esa serpiente lo vendiera como esclavo sexual, con total sinceridad Naruto creo que jamás sabremos con exactitud lo que vivió Sasuke con ese desgraciado.**

Y Naruto tristemente asintió a lo que dijo su inquilino.

-Es mi culpa Sasuke-empieza a llorar Naruto-de verdad todo es mi culpa, si ni hubiese creído en la mentira de Hinata, si hubiese luchado por ti como lo prometí en el Valle del Fin, tu no estarías así, lo siento mucho Teme.

-Naruto tu no eres el único que se equivoco con Sasuke-dice tristemente Iruka-desde Itachi, pasando por la Hokage, los aldeanos, los nueve novatos hasta llegar a nosotros que fuimos sus senseis, todos lo hemos abandonado a su suerte y por muy arrogante que aparentaba ser Sasuke, nada justifica el daño que el sufrió a causa nuestra.

Kakashi que junto a Aoshi , Kishu y Renzo vigilaban cualquier movimientos de los muy golpeados ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja, escucho lo que dijo Iruka y no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con su "delfín", en ese momento recordó las ultimas palabras de su maestro y cuarto Hokage de Konoha Minato Namikaze.

_-"Las apariencias engañan Kakashi-dice tristemente Minato-puedes aparentar ser feliz donde naciste, pero por dentro eres el ser mas infeliz de toda la tierra, no lo olvides nunca Kakashi, jamás lo olvides"._

_-"Porque presiento Minato sama-_piensa Kakashi_-que al igual que su único hijo, nunca fue feliz en la Aldea de la Hoja, pero gracias a Aoshi, el destino de Naruto y Sasuke cambiara para lo mejor o al menos eso espero"._

-Iruka tiene razón Naruto-dice seriamente Ino-directa o indirectamente todos contribuimos al deterioro de Sasuke Kun, ahora voy a decirles a todos como tratar a Sasuke Kun, en estos momentos el esta muy mal, necesita atención medica de urgencia las veces que yo lo atendía tenia a Karin ayudándome.

-Te entendemos Ino-dice mas calmado Naruto-se que al sitio donde vayamos mi Sasuke estará mejor atendido, pero necesitamos urgentemente por lo menos bajar su fiebre.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el rubio hiperactivo. Por su parte Ino saco de su bolsa varias botellas, mientras que las Kunoichis de la Aldea Esperanza sonrieron interiormente, por lo menos una Kunoichi de Konoha tiene buenas intenciones con Sasuke.

-Estas son hierbas medicinales-continua Ino-mézclelas con estas botellas que contienen salvia, miel y sábila, coloquen esa mezcla en la frente de Sasuke Kun y en la parte baja de su abdomen, por lo meno eso ayudara a bajarle la fiebre, pero lamentablemente tengo muy malas noticias, Naruto, Sasuke Kun va a necesitarte mucho, debes ser muy fuerte por el entiendes.

-Dime lo que sea Ino-dice angustiadamente Naruto-que tiene mi Sasuke, te prometo que seré fuerte, mas fuerte que nunca, pero por favor no me ocultes nada.

-Naruto Kun tiene razón Ino-dice Itachi-todos aquí tenemos derecho a saber que pasa con mi otouto, así entre todos podamos ayudarlo.

Ino suspiro tristemente ya que lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada por Sasuke.

-Esta bien Itachi-suspira tristemente la rubia Kunoichi de Konoha-me temo que el daño ya esta hecho chicos, todo el cuerpo de Sasuke Kun tiene marcas horribles y la mayoría infectadas ,razón de mas para su fiebre, pero me temo que lo peor ya paso Naruto, Danzo logro terminar el trabajo de Orochimaru, extrajo totalmente el chakra de Sasuke Kun, por lo tanto el jamás podrá ser un ninja de nuevo Naruto.

Silencio sepustral entre los ninjas que custodiaban a Sasuke. Al rubio hiperactivo se le paralizo todo su cuerpo, Ino tenia razón , el tenia que ser fuerte , sobre todo por su Uchiha, no entiende que hizo Sasuke para que el destino lo destruya por completo, el sabe que Sasuke nunca fue malo, como lo dijo alguna vez su inquilino, su Teme lo único que pedía era amor, ser amado, es mucho pedir. Pero en medio de lo malo, aparentemente un milagro se estaba creando, porque Naruto sintió que su mano estaba siendo apretada, y vio que era su Uchiha tratando de despertar.

-Vamos despierta Teme-dice un esperanzado Naruto-todos estamos contigo Sasuke, por favor vuelve a mi bastardo, te necesito tanto Teme.

Aun sintiendo sus parpados pesados y con algo de fiebre, Sasuke poco a poco abrió sus ojos por completo. Vio a sus seres mas cercanos junto a el, a Itachi, Deidara, Iruka, Ino, pero en especial a la persona que mas ama en la vida su rubio Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto-susurra en voz baja Sasuke-sabrías que vendrías por mi, gracias por no rendirte conmigo Naru.

-Y nunca me rendiré mi Suke-dice Naruto besando la frente de su Uchiha-eres lo más importante para mí , te amo tanto Sasuke

Sasuke solo sonrió y con dolor miro fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Aniki como diría Shikamaru-susurra el Uchiha-realmente soy problemático

-Solo te diré una cosa otouto-dice Itachi acariciando el pelo de Sasuke-tu siempre serás mi tonto hermano menor.

-Iruka , Deidara gracias por venir por mi-dice sinceramente Sasuke-de verdad se lo agradezco, pero donde esta Kakashi oto san?

-Tómatelo con calma Sasuke-dice dulcemente Iruka-Kakashi esta cerca, vigilando que nadie se te acerque para lastimarte, así que no debes esforzarte, llévalo con calma.

Sasuke le sonrió a Iruka y asintió, siendo sincero no sabe cuanto mas va a aguantar estar despierto, no quiere dormir, se siente mil veces peor estando dormido, sonrió interiormente sentía que esta vez era su Naruto que acariciaba su cabello y eso lo tranquilizaba por completo.

-Naruto quiero hablar contigo-dice firmemente Tsunade-tienes que entender que es en Konoha donde perteneces, por favor gaki vuelve con nosotros, deja que Itachi y Aoshi se encargue de lo que queda del Uchiha.

Sasuke escucho lo que dijo su ex Hokage y se estremeció por completo, empezó a agitarse nuevamente, no quería perder a Naruto, no podía vivir si lo vuelven a separar de su Dobe. Pero poco a poco se calmo cuando sintió como su rubio novio le tocaba suavemente su frente.

-Tranquilo mi amor, no te agites Teme-dice dulcemente Naruto-esa vieja esta loca, créeme mi amor ya nadie nos van a volver a separar.

-Te amo Naruto-susurra el Uchiha

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-dice el rubio besando otra vez la frente de su moreno-Ino por favor termina de atender a mi Teme, mientras yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes que finiquitar.

Ino asintió y empezó a preparar las medicinas con la ayuda de Iruka, Zoicite, Sango y Amaya. Por su parte Naruto camino sigilosamente a donde estaba su antigua Hokage.

**-En serio Kit-**suspira con fastidio Kyubi**-como lo dijo el idiota de Aoshi, esto esta rayando de lo ridículo, hay que acabar con esto de una buena vez.**

_-Y así será Kyubi-dice seriamente el rubio-es hora de decirle unas cuantas verdades a la vieja, si sigue empeñada en lo mismo, entonces no me deja otra opción que romper el único lazo que nos une._

Poco a poco se acerco a donde estaban Aoshi y Kakashi con Kishu y Renzo. Miro fijamente el estado actual de su ex Hokage y sus ex compañeros , nuevamente quedo sorprendido del gran poder de los ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza, sin duda alguna el al igual que Deidara esta emocionado por aprender de ellos, pero ahora tenia que enfrentarse a su ex obaa chan Tsunade, tenia que dejarle claro a ella y a los demás que el nunca volverá a la Aldea de la Hoja y que no permitirá un insulto mas hacia su Uchiha. Tsunade al ver como Naruto se acercaba a ella, suspiro de alivio al parecer finalmente su "mocoso" entro en razón y va a volver con ella a la Aldea de la Hoja, y que se olvidaría de todo , incluso de que alguna vez Sasuke Uchiha existió en su vida.

-Gracias a Kami que volviste a la normalidad gaki-suspira de alivio la quinta Hokage-por un momento pensé que te perdería para siempre, me alegra que te dieras cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha es una perdida de tiempo, las cosas volverán a ser como siempre debieron ser

-¿Y según tu obaa chan, como tienen que haber seguido las cosas?-pregunta fríamente Naruto.

Al parecer Tsunade era la única en no darse cuenta de la frialdad de las palabras de Naruto, el rubio emitía un aura aterradora, tanto que los propios ninjas de Konoha como los que estaban detrás de Naruto incluyendo al Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza dieron un paso atrás por instinto, para protegerse de la furia de el rubio hiperactivo.

-Bueno mocoso-sonríe la anciana rubia-me refiero a tu entrenamiento para ser Hokage por supuesto, además de tus misiones con Sai y Sakura, si quieres convences a Kakashi , yo le perdono por seguir ese capricho tuyo de intentar salvar a Sasuke, que por cierto el debería regresar a la cárcel, el deber tuyo y de Kakashi es devolverlo a la cárcel Ruoshini Naruto.

Aoshi miro fríamente a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, como rayos pudo creer que Tsunade salvaría a su sobrino, cuando hizo todo lo contrario. Pero nuevamente el y todos los demás sintieron como Naruto aumento su chakra peligrosamente, el rubio hiperactivo sonrió maliciosamente, saco de su cuello, el objeto mas preciado de Tsunade, que el se lo gano luchando contra ella cuando se conocieron.

-Sabes algo vieja bruja-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto-este collar alguna vez fue importante para mi, porque tu me lo diste y porque era una especie de recordatorio en no rendirme para ser Hokage, pero ahora mas que nunca, me importa un cuerno tanto ser Hokage como su persona Tsunade sama, por lo tanto ya no vale la pena seguir llevando este collar, no crees Hokage sama.

Tsunade abrió sus ojos en shock, su gaki no se atrevería a destruir la cosa mas importante de su vida, el recuerdo de su único amor Dan. Pero lamentablemente eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente a su ex Hokage, con sus dos manos sujeto el collar y liberando un poco de su chakra rompió por completo el collar sagrado, dejando no solamente a la quinta Hokage de Konoha en shock, sino a todos los demás incluyendo a Shizune totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acaba de hacer el rubio hiperactivo.

-Sorprendida vieja bruja-sonríe fríamente Naruto-finalmente te das cuenta que por mi Sasuke estoy dispuesto a todo, incluso romper mis lazos contigo y con la Aldea de la hoja, porque eso es lo que acabo de hacer, romper definitivamente todo que tenga que ver con la Aldea de la Hoja.

Tsunade no podía decir nada, se arrodillo llorando histéricamente, al parecer su dolor por la perdida de su amado Dan no puede compararse con la perdida de Naruto, porque aunque le duela, para su mocoso ella esta literalmente muerta.

Naruto viendo como la rubia Hokage lloraba amargamente, pensó que iba a sentir pena por ella o tal vez arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, pero no sintió nada de nada, es mas nuevamente sintió un peso menos en sus hombros, sonrió internamente ahora oficialmente puede vivir libremente con su Sasuke, claro si los miserables que tiene en frente lo dejan ir. Iba a decir algo cuando Ino se acerco a donde estaba el con sus otros compañeros.

-Listo Naruto-sonríe Ino-le deje todo preparado a Iruka y tus compañeros, Sasuke Kun ya no tiene fiebre, pero aun así mientras las heridas sigan infectadas la fiebre volverá otra vez, sin embargo deben hacerle lo que yo les recomend veces al día, hasta que un medico ninja lo atienda perfectamente, entendiste Naruto.

-Muchas gracias Ino-dice sinceramente Naruto-gracias por estar siempre pendiente de Sasuke, seguiré tus instrucciones al pie de la letra, con lo que nos enseñaste, Sasuke podrá resistir hasta llegar a nuestro nuevo destino.

-Yo también estoy agradecido contigo joven-dice seriamente Aoshi-por eso ponte estas pulseas y darle a los otros que ayudaron a mi sobrino, en unos momentos desapareceremos de su vista, pero antes creo que Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka deben despedirse de ustedes por ultima vez.

-¿Estas seguro Aoshi sama?-pregunta con cautela Naruto-no arriesgamos mas la vida de Sasuke. lo menos que quiero es perturbar mas a mi Teme.

-Como lo dijo Ino, Naruto-dice el Roukaime-el no tiene fiebre, además Itachi con Deidara y mis ninjas lo cuidaran perfectamente, pero tanto tu como tu senseis necesitan un cierra con Konoha para empezar sin peso alguno , una nueva vida.

Naruto y Kakashi asintieron de forma inmediata, Iruka se les unió a ellos y sin más que decir fueron junto con Ino a terminar de una vez con cualquier lazo que los una a la Aldea de la Hoja. De repente Sai, Sakura, Hinata y Gaara se pusieron frente a ellos.

-Por favor dejen de molestarme-suspira con fastidio Naruto-en serio no se obstinan ustedes mismo de seguir en la misma, déjenme despedirme de mis amigos en paz, por favor.

-Por favor Naruto Kun-llora Hinata-vuelve a mi por Koji, por nuestro hijo, dime que te puede dar Sasuke que yo no , acaso hijos Naruto, debo decirte que nuestra Hokage nos contó la verdad acerca de el, siendo doncel no pudo salvar a sus hijos, que te hace suponer que protegería a los tuyos.

Naruto se enfureció y se voltio a ver a su Uchiha, orando a que Sasuke no haya escuchado lo que dijo Hinata porque si así fuese el caso, definitivamente seria la ultima gota que derramo el vaso, el liberaría a Kyubi sin dudarlo. Vio que aparentemente su Teme volvió a quedarse dormido, suspiro de alivio, entonces decidió con todo el esfuerzo del mundo hacer caso omiso a ella y sus otros compañeros.. para el lo único importante era despedirse de sus verdaderos amigos, para que finalmente se pueda ir con Sasuke a la Aldea Esperanza, así que el y sus senseis pasaron de largo a la Hyuga y sus compañeros, mirando fríamente a cada uno de ellos; poco a poco se acercaron donde estaba Kiba y los demás.

-Kiba, chicos-dice seriamente Naruto-lo siento por lo de antes, pero como lo dije alguna vez, estoy totalmente a la defensiva, no puedo darme el lujo de bajar la guardia, debo proteger a Sasuke a toda costa.

-No tienes que disculparte con nosotros Naruto-sonríe Tenten-nosotros mas o menos sabíamos cual seria tu aptitud cuando nos viera, es normal tu sobreprotección con Sasuke , mas por su estado actual, porque Naruto aunque estábamos lejos de el, pudimos notar al instante que Sasuke Kun esta muy mal verdad.

-Le baje la fiebre Tenten-suspira profundamente Ino-pero créanme esto chicos, el esta el triple de peor cuando regreso a Konoha, sus marcas son tan graves que quizás sus cicatrices jamás desaparezcan.

Todo el mundo vio como su amigo rubio asintió tristemente, entonces la rubia Kunoichi pensó en algo que quizás pueda ayudar.

-Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka-dice seriamente Ino-si por casualidad de la vida a donde van hay aguas termales o cascadas, lleven a Sasuke Kun ahí todos los días, le colocan hojas de eucalipto en las heridas mas graves, aunque llore , grite o patalee déjenlo ahí por una hora diaria, no se si esas heridas desaparezcan por completo, pero al menos le ayudara a cicatrizarse rápidamente.

-Bien pensado Ino-sonríe sinceramente el rubio hiperactivo-gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda, no te pr3eocupes que al lugar donde vamos a ir, tienen todo lo necesario para ayudar a mi Sasuke, pero con esto, la recuperación de mi Teme avanzara un poco mas rápido.

-Bueno chicos, lamento tener que decir esto, pero tenemos que irnos-dice seriamente Kakashi-estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes, cada uno será un gran ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja en un futuro cercano, Asuma y Kurenai, ustedes además de Gai cuiden que así sea por favor.

-Y lo haremos Kakashi-sonríe Asuma-pero ustedes cuidensen también y protejan a Naruto y Sasuke, aunque por lo que percibí de esas personas, se ve que están en buenas manos.

-Ellos son buenas personas Asuma-dice Iruka-Aoshi y sus ninjas nos han ayudado en todo, sin ellos seguramente Naruto no hubiese podido salvar a Sasuke de esa cárcel.

Naruto asintió en acuerdo con su "padre adoptivo", así que sin más que decir y evitando nuevamente a Hinata y los demás, regresaron hacia donde estaban Aoshi y sus nuevos compañeros.

-Listo Aoshi sama-sonríe felizmente el rubio-gracias por dejar que me despida de mis verdaderos amigos, ahora si me disculpan quiero estar de nuevo con mi Sasuke.

Y dicho eso salio casi volando hacia donde estaba su Sasuke

-¡Wow ese chico si tiene energía¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Yukimura

-No tienes idea-suspiran Kakashi e Iruka a la vez.

El rubio hiperactivo llego donde estaba su Teme. Itachi a regañadientes le entrego a Naruto su otouto; Sasuke estaba por ahora mejor, tenía algo de fiebre, pero todos sabían que mientras sus heridas no sean tratadas, su fiebre se mantendría, el moreno nuevamente despertó.

-No puedo creer que finalmente este contigo Naru-murmura el Uchiha en el pecho de Naruto-siempre soñé con este momento, pero al despertar todo era igual, la misma oscuridad y el mismo sufrimiento para mí.

Naruto entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su moreno, era lo mismo que le dijo en su mente. Por eso lo apretó suavemente a el y le beso la frente.

-Pero soy real Sasuke-dice Naruto besando nuevamente la frente de Sasuke-todo esto es real, estamos juntos y esta vez es para siempre, no te preocupes por nada, que mientras yo este contigo no tienes nada que temer.

Sasuke sonriendo a su rubio , se acurruco mas a el, por su parte Naruto tomo en sus brazos a su Uchiha se levanto y se voltio para mirar fijamente a Aoshi, dándole a entender al Roukaime que el ya estaba listo para partir. Aoshi asintió viendo a una muy herida Hokage, suspiro tristemente como pudo Tsunade traicionar dos veces a su hermana Mikoto tan fácilmente, era mas allá de toda comprensión para el, así que junto con Renzo y Kishu caminaban donde estaban Naruto y los demás.

-Sango y Amaya, ahora les toca a ustedes terminar esto-dice seriamente Aoshi-es hora de volver a casa.

-Hai Hokage sama-dicen Sango y Amaya a la vez

Amaya era otra Kunoichi de la Aldea Esperanza, era de la misma altura de Sango , piel blanca, cabello anaranjado corto, ojos azules. Su vestimenta constaba de una blusa lila de mangas cortas, una falda marrón corta y unas botas cortas. Ella y Sango inmediatamente se giraron hacia donde estaban los ninjas de Konoha.

_-"Estilo Sombra, Jutsu Pantalla de Humo"-_dice Amaya.

_-"Estilo Luz, Jutsu Ataque de Luz Cegadora"-_dice Sango.

Mientras que los amigos de Naruto no podían ver nada , debido a la luz intensa que envió la Kunoichi de la Aldea Esperanza, Tsunade y los otros ninjas se vieron envueltos por una inmensa cortina de humo. Lamentablemente para ellos, al desaparecer la luz y el humo, se dieron cuenta que al frente de ellos no había nada ni nadie, es decir, Naruto Uzumaki desapareció de la vida de ellos tal vez para siempre.

-Narutoooooooooooooooooo-grita de dolor Tsunade.

* * *

Continuara…..

_Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia, sigan así por fa….nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización….si quieren revisen por favor…._


	27. empezar una nueva vida

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

* * *

Después que finalmente se pudieron deshacer de los ninjas de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki con su novio Sasuke Uchiha en sus brazos y sus nuevos compañeros, además de Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi y Deidara estaban caminando tranquilamente muy lejos de la cárcel Ruoshini y sus alrededores, poco a poco su primer destino era un bosque frondoso que se veía a simple vista, ahí descansarían un rato, además de chequear nuevamente el estado actual de Sasuke. Como dijo Ino Yamanaka la Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja, Sasuke nuevamente tenía fiebre, razón más poderosa por la que se detuvieron en el bosque. Al instante de llegar al bosque frondoso, el Roukaime junto con sus ninjas instalaron una especie de campamento, dejando nuevamente a Naruto y los demás totalmente asombrados.

-Supongo que Zoicite tiene razón-murmura el rubio para sí mismo-definitivamente no hay nada que ellos no puedan hacer.

Kakashi e Iruka escucharon el murmullo de Naruto y ellos también estaban gratamente impresionados por lo eficientes que son los ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza. En ese momento Sango utilizo nuevamente su Jutsu de la naturaleza y con algunas sabanas era la cama perfecta para el Uchiha. Naruto coloco suavemente a su Teme en la cama e inmediatamente tanto Sango como Zoicite y Amaya empezaron atender al moreno, tal como les indico la rubia Kunoichi de Konoha.

-Espero que el barco no tarde en llegar Aoshi sama-dice con preocupación Sango-porque aun con las instrucciones de Ino, no estoy muy segura de cuanto pueda resistir Sasuke Kun

Naruto se angustio más por lo dicho por la Kunoichi peli negro

-Él va a resistir Sango-dice firmemente Aoshi-hay que creer en él, como lo dijo el bola de pelos de Kyubi, mi sobrino es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, aún está de pie después de toda la tortura que ha recibido.

Sango y los demás asintieron; entonces Renzo hizo una fogata, todos los ninjas incluso Naruto que se quejaba de no querer dejar solo a su Uchiha se reunieron alrededor de la misma, todos con la excepción de Zoicite, Sango y Amaya que estaban cuidando a Sasuke , se sentaron esperando a que su Hokage se dirija a ellos.

-Naruto no te preocupes por Sasuke-sonríe sinceramente Aoshi-desde aquí puedes ver como las chicas lo atienden, pero debes escuchar lo que tengo que decir, ya que es para el bien de todos, después nadie te apartara de su lado.

-Lo siento mucho Aoshi sama-dice un apenado Naruto-pero esta semana que he pasado sin mi Sasuke, ha sido la peor semana de mi vida, incluso más que los tres años que deje ver a mi Teme, por eso no quiero apartarme ni un segundo de él.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Naruto-dice seriamente Aoshi-por eso te repito, que cuando yo termine de decirle lo que les tengo que decir, puedes irte a quedarte con Sasuke y nadie ni siquiera Itachi podrán apartarte de él.

Aoshi sonrió al ver a Naruto sonrojado, pero sonrió más al sentir la mirada fría de Itachi; pero él ni siquiera se inmuto. Por medio de su amigo Aceru, él ha estado de cierta manera al tanto de la vida de Itachi y Sasuke. Suspiro tristemente al mirar fijamente a Sasuke, ni siquiera la "famosa mirada" Uchiha le quedaba a su pequeño sobrino, lamentablemente tanto Orochimaru, Kabuto y el miserable de Danzo lograron romper física y mentalmente a Sasuke, solo espera que Naruto y la propia Aldea Esperanza ayuden a su sobrino a recuperarse, porque si no el tendrá que aceptar que ya nada se puede hacer por Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno aquí vamos-suspira profundamente Aoshi-quiero hablarles a ustedes Naruto, acerca de la Aldea Esperanza, quiero prepararte a ti y a los demás para que se adapten mejor a su nueva vida allí.

-Pero por favor Aoshi-sonríe Kishu-quien no le gustara vivir en Aldea Esperanza, digo el paisaje es hermoso y natural, además los aldeanos son de lo mejor, nuestra gente es de buen corazón y conociendo un poco al rubio aquí presente seguramente lo adoraran

Naruto sonrojado le sonrió a Kishu, definitivamente estas personas son mil veces mejor a los de su antigua aldea.

-Sé que tienes razón Kishu-suspira el Roukaime-pero lo que quiero es que él, sus senseis, Itachi y Deidara se limpien de algunas ideas erróneas por no decir estúpidas.

-¿Cómo cuales Aoshi sama?-pregunta seriamente Kakashi

-Como el que un shinobi no tiene derecho a sentir o expresar sus emociones-dice seriamente Aoshi-dime algo Kakashi de verdad crees que eso está bien, es correcto que un shinobi se comporte como una maquina sin emociones, eso está bien para ti Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, porque honestamente esa pregunta es la que él se ha estado haciendo por años y hasta ahora no tiene respuesta a eso. Por su parte fue Itachi que decidió romper el silencio entre ellos.

-Acaso no es eso de que se trata tío-dice seriamente Itachi-que pasa si nos dejamos llevar por las emociones, podemos arriesgar todo

-Pero es preferible mil veces dejarse llevar por las emociones Itachi-suspira profundamente Aoshi-que aparentar ser alguien que no eres, ejemplo perfecto el chico que está luchando por su vida señores.

Ninguno de ellos dijeron nada, por lo cual el Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza decidió continuar para que Naruto y los demás entiendan a lo que él quiere llegar.

-Sasuke-continua el Roukaime-ha vivido una vida que no es la suya, ha fingido ser un shinobi orgulloso, arrogante y todopoderoso, pero yo me pregunto que gano Sasuke con eso, por lo que actualmente veo, a un Sasuke totalmente destruido sin orgullo, sin nada, esa es mi mejor respuesta, no gano absolutamente nada, así que señores nuevamente vale la pena ser un shinobi sin emociones, yo no lo creo.

Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi y Deidara finalmente entendieron lo que quiso decir Aoshi. Naruto miro de reojo a su Uchiha, suspiro tristemente Aoshi tiene razón, lamentablemente su Teme era la prueba fidedigna de lo que el creyó en la Aldea de la Hoja era una verdadera farsa, porque como puede explicarse que de un Uchiha arrogante de niño, sea ahora un joven totalmente destrozado; eso es algo que Naruto jamás podrá entender por completo.

-Por eso-prosigue Aoshi-quiero que ustedes estén seguros de ser ustedes mismos en la Aldea Esperanza, sin fingir ser alguien que no son, en pocas palabras todos ustedes son completamente libres de ser lo que quieren ser

-Lo entiendo Aoshi sama-suspira tristemente el rubio hiperactivo-pero me duele entenderlo en base del sufrimiento de mi Teme, eso es tan injusto

-Lo sé Naruto-suspira profundamente Aoshi-pero lo único bueno en esto, es que este Sasuke es el auténtico y real Sasuke Uchiha, el que fue totalmente sincero contigo Naruto, ahora Itachi y tus senseis podrán ver que Sasuke es más de lo que ellos conocen

-Nuevamente tiene razón Aoshi-sonríe un poco Naruto-ahora me toca a mí, ayudarlo a salir de esa oscuridad en donde está, pero créame Aoshi, ahora más que nunca luchare por Sasuke, no me daré por vencido hasta que mi Teme se recupere por completo.

-Ahora con respecto a la Aldea Esperanza en sí-dice el Roukaime-Aldea Esperanza está en medio de Konoha y Suna, pero para que las cuatros naciones lleguen a ella, deben hacerlo de forma marítima, en cambio las demás aldeas pueden hacerlo de forma terrestre.

-En cuanto a su paisaje-dice seriamente Kishu-es perfecto, cielos azules despejados, bosques frondosos como este, además de cascadas y aguas termales que curan cualquier enfermedad.

-¡Eso es perfecto para mi Teme Kishu¡-exclama alegremente el rubio hiperactivo- cuando lleguemos, llevare a mi Sasuke ahí, mi amiga Ino me dijo que en las aguas termales, las heridas de mi Sasuke pueden cicatrizarse más rápidamente.

Todos sonrieron ante la repentina emoción del rubio, algo les dice a los ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza que Naruto Uzumaki iba a cambiar para bien la vida de ellos y los que viven en la Aldea Esperanza.

-Antes de continuar-sonríe Aoshi-creo que esta vez sí deben presentarse chicos.

-Está bien Aoshi-dice Kishu-empiezo yo, soy Kishu ambu del tercer nivel de la Academia Mística y Ninja de la Aldea Esperanza, sensei del equipo 7 y me especializo en vario de los cinco elementos del arte ninja, controlo, Tierra, Viento, Trueno y Agua.

Kishu era alto, de piel morena clara, cabello verde mediano sostenido de una cola, ojos dorados. Su vestimenta camisa y pantalón marrón claro, chaqueta verde y su bandana en la frente.

-Yo soy Renzo-dice Renzo-soy ambu del tercer nivel de la Academia Mística y Ninja de la Aldea Esperanza, soy sensei del equipo 9 y mis elementos son, Agua , Tierra, Hielo, Psíquico, Naturaleza y Animal.

Renzo era de estatura mediana de piel canela, cabello corto color castaño oscuro, su ropa camisa sin mangas color negro, chaqueta roja, pantalones verdes oscuro, su bandana estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

-Supongo que yo soy el siguiente-sonríe Yukimura-me llamo Yukimura, soy ambu del quinto nivel, soy sensei del equipo 14, controlo los elementos; Psíquico, Espiritual, Fuego, Trueno, Arena y Tierra.

Yukimura era de estatura alta, piel pálida, cabello corto de color rubio un poco ondulado, su vestimenta era una chaqueta de manga larga y un pantalón ancho, de color azul claro, su bandana estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Un momento , cuantos equipos tienen¡-exclama un sorprendido Naruto

-Mi estimado rubio-sonríe Kishu-los de la Aldea de la Hoja son del 7 al 10, por lo tanto son 4 equipos, pero nosotros somos del 7 al 14 lo que significa 8 equipos en total.

Naruto, sus senseis, Itachi y Deidara abrieron sus ojos en shock, mientras que Aoshi sonriendo ante la reacción de sus "nuevos" ninjas les dijo a sus compañeros que continuaran , fue el turno de una mujer alta en presentarse

-Me llamo Megumi-dice Megumi-soy Kunoichi del tercer nivel de la Aldea Esperanza, soy la sensei del equipo 13, mis elementos son Espiritual, Psíquico, Luz, Agua y Hielo, estoy encantada de conocerlos a todos ustedes.

-Igualmente Megumi-sonríe Naruto-espero que seamos buenos amigos

Megumi sonrió y beso la frente del rubio, ella era alta de piel morena, cabellera larga verde oscuro, ojos zafiros. Su ropa un Kimono de mangas cortas verde oscuro, botas largas y su bandana en el cuello

-Supongo que es mi turno-dice Sanada-soy Sanada ambu del cuarto nivel de la Aldea Esperanza, sensei del equipo 10, mis elementos son Arena, Fuego, Trueno, Oscuridad, Tierra y Luz

Sanada era de estatura mediana alta, piel morena clara, pelo corto marrón oscuro de punta. Su vestimenta, una franela negra, una especie de bata larga blanca, un pantalón blanco con raya negras por los lados, y su bandana en su frente.

-Creo que soy el ultimo-sonríe Hojo-me llamo Hojo, soy ambu del segundo nivel, sensei del equipo 12, mis elementos son Fuego, Trueno, Hielo, Naturaleza, Espiritual y Animal

Hojo era joven un poco mayor que Naruto y Sasuke, de piel blanca, cabello negro corto, ojos verdes. Su vestimenta chaqueta larga y pantalón de color vino tinto, su bandana en su frente

Naruto, sus senseis, Itachi y Deidara saludaron y abrazaron a los que ya son sus nuevos compañeros.

-Con respecto a Amaya, Sango y Zoicite-sonríe Aoshi-obviamente ya la conocen, pero nosotros les daremos más o menos la misma descripción , no es así Megumi

-Hai Aoshi sama-dice Megumi-yo les hablare de Amaya- ella y Sango, son las más jóvenes de todos nosotros, Amaya es del tercer nivel de ambu, es la sensei del equipo 11 y sus elementos son; Sombra, Psíquico, Tierra, Viento, Fuego y Hielo

-En cuanto a Sango-dice Renzo-es la Kunoichi del cuarto nivel, sensei del equipo 10, sus elementos son; Tierra, Naturaleza, Hielo, Arena y Luz

Sanada iba a describir a Zoicite, cuando esta se presentó ante ellos.

-¡No te atrevas hablar de mi Sanada¡-exclama furiosamente Zoicite-la única persona en describirme precisamente soy yo no te parece

Y todos tenia tremenda gota en la cabeza, pero en ese instante llego un ave bajando hacia el brazo de Aoshi, era Aceru. El Roukaime sonrió ya estaban listos para marcharse hacia la Aldea Esperanza.

-Este es mi amigo Aceru-dice Aoshi-me acaba de decir que el barco llego, debemos irnos inmediatamente hacia nuestra aldea

El ave paso del hombro de Aoshi al de Naruto y se acurruco al rubio hiperactivo.

-Creo que tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos Aceru-sonríe felizmente Naruto

-¡Ahora resulta que Aceru tiene más atención que yo¡-exclama en shock Zoicite-oigan yo aún no me he presentado todavía, no iremos a ninguna parte hasta que me presente entendieron

Y nuevamente todos tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Hazlo de una vez Zoicite-dice fríamente Aoshi-preséntate para que podamos irnos ya

-Si tú lo quieres así Aoshi-suspira profundamente Zoicite-bueno soy Zoicite ambu del quinto nivel, soy la sensei del equipo 8 y mis elementos son ; Tierra, Sombra, Animal, Psíquico, Fuego, Hielo y Trueno, que tal mi presentación , no es genial chicos

-Excelente Zoicite-murmura sarcásticamente Naruto-jamás vi una presentación como la tuya

-Me alegra que te haya gustado mi lindo rubio-sonríe felizmente Zoicite-al parecer nos divertiremos de lo lindo, cuando lleguemos a la Aldea Esperanza

La gota en la cabeza de Naruto aumentaba más, al parecer la rubia Kunoichi no entendió que él estaba siendo sarcástico, suspiro profundamente, quizás si se divierta con ella en la Aldea Esperanza, pero ahora lo único que quiera es estar con su Teme.

Para su suerte Aoshi le trajo a su Uchiha, Sango, Zoicite y Amaya hicieron un buen trabajo, Sasuke nuevamente se le bajo la fiebre, por lo menos eso le aseguraba a Naruto que su Uchiha resistiría el resto del viaje hacia la Aldea Esperanza. Mientras el observaba como su Sasuke dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, los demás terminaron de recoger sus cosas, suspiraron de alivio y felicidad ya se acercaban más estar en casa.

-Estamos listos-dice seriamente Aoshi-es hora de partir, el barco ya está aquí

Todos asintieron y volvieron a caminar. Saliendo del bosque, llegaron al muelle, donde efectivamente como el Roukaime lo predijo, había un barco de gran tamaño que al parecer lo estaba esperando. Al llegar al barco, un hombre de edad avanzada, bajo las escaleras para recibir al Roukaime y sus acompañantes.

-Hola Masatmura, viejo amigo-sonríe Aoshi-espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado

-Para nada Aoshi sama-dice Masatmura-más bien llegamos hace poco, pero dime como fue con tu misión, fue todo un éxito

-Por lo menos eso espero-suspira profundamente Aoshi-Masatmura quiero presentarte a los ninjas de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Deidara, mis dos sobrinos, Itachi Uchiha el mayor, y el menor está dormido su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, en cuanto al rubio debes imaginarte quien es

-¡Naruto Uzumaki¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Masatmura-el hijo de Minato y Kushina, después de tanto tiempo, puedo ver el hijo de mi Kushina

Naruto se sorprendió de que el anciano conociera a sus padres, pero el rubio no estaba preparado para recibir una de las tantas sorpresas de su vida.

-Naruto-dice seriamente Aoshi-Masatmura es Uzumaki, específicamente Masatmura Uzumaki padre de Kushina Uzumaki, por lo tanto tu abuelo Naruto

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman Kakashi e Iruka a la vez

Pero el rubio hiperactivo por primera vez en su vida no podía hablar, estaba temblando y no se sabía si era de alegría, ira, tristeza, veía el anciano, era de piel morena como él, pero el cabello rojo como el de su madre, el tenía un parecido a su madre Kushina, pero si él es su abuelo, entonces porque el creció solo, porque él lo abandono a su suerte. Aoshi miro a Naruto y vio que el rubio estaba totalmente confundido

-Itachi toma a Sasuke contigo-dice seriamente Aoshi-Zoicite lleva Itachi y los demás a sus respectivos cuartos, Masatmura y yo tenemos que conversar seriamente con Naruto

-Si me disculpa Aoshi sama-dice Iruka-pero yo también me quedare, Naruto es como un hijo para mí y yo tengo que estar a su lado.

-Yo también me quedare-dice firmemente Kakashi-al igual que mi Sasuke Kun, también me preocupo por Naruto

Aoshi asintió, todos subieron al barco, pero Aoshi sosteniendo junto con Iruka a un Naruto que estaba todavía en shock, se quedaron en la parte externa del barco junto con Kakashi y Masatmura.

-Naruto quiero que me mires por favor-dice suavemente Aoshi

El rubio poco a poco miro al Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza. Por su parte Aoshi solo suspiro profundamente al ver la mirada perdida de Naruto, el supuso que esto pasaría, pero sabe que el rubio ninja es tan o más fuerte como lo fue su padre Minato Namikaze, por lo cual él estaba seguro que Naruto resistiría.

-Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti-continua Aoshi-te debes estar preguntando, porque después de tanto tiempo, porque después de dieciséis años, ahora resulta ser que tienes un familiar, cuando casi toda tu vida la pasaste solo y sin saber quién eras en realidad

Naruto solo pudo asentir, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, pero con lo poco que conoce a Aoshi, puede confiar en el completamente.

-Voy aclarar algunas cosas a ustedes tres-prosigue Aoshi-ustedes han creído toda su vida que Kushina Uzumaki fue contenedora de Kyubi, pero eso es mentira, el único contenedor de Kyubi ha sido tu Naruto.

**-el idiota dice la verdad Kit-**dice seriamente Kyubi**-yo no recuerdo mucho acerca de lo que paso conmigo, debido al desgraciado de Madara, pero lo único que puedo recordar, es que conocí a tu madre por medio de Mikoto nada más.**

Naruto escuchó atentamente lo que dijo Kyubi, suspira de alivio al saber que su inquilino por lo menos no tuvo que ver de forma directa con la muerte de su madre.

-Recuerdas que hace más de dieciséis años Madara ataco la Aldea Esperanza-prosigue Aoshi-porque supongo que Itachi les conto eso

-Si no los conto Aoshi-dice Naruto-por favor continúe.

-Está bien-suspira profundamente Aoshi-cuando me enviaron a Ruoshini, no me enviaron solo Naruto, Masatmura por ser mi asistente lo llevaron conmigo, por lo tanto él nunca supo de tu existencia

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible Aoshi sama?-pregunta un sorprendido Iruka

-Déjame continuar a mi Aoshi-dice Masatmura-Naruto pequeño, tu madre y yo somos de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, cuando ella y tu padre Minato se enamoraron, lamentablemente los aldeanos y el propio Concilio se opusieron rotundamente a su relación.

-Tengo que admitir-interrumpe Kakashi-que Minato sama me comento eso; que para él y tu madre Naruto, les era difícil vivir juntos en Konoha.

**-Espero mocoso-**dice firmemente Kyubi**-que con esto, si tenías todavía deseos de regresar a esa miserable aldea, con esto estés claro que jamás serás feliz en Konoha.**

_-lo se bola de pelos-suspira el rubio-pero no te preocupes, si te soy sincero Kyu, hace rato la Aldea de la Hoja dejo de ser importante para mí y también te digo, que dejes de soñar zorro estúpido, Sasuke es mío que parte de eso no entiendes._

Y el zorro demonio de 9 colas tenía tremenda gota en la cabeza…..

**-Lo repito nuevamente-**murmura Kyubi para sí mismo**-si alguien aún cree, que Sasuke es el más celoso y posesivo del planeta, definitivamente no conoce a mi contenedor.**

-Lamento la interrupción-dice Naruto sonriendo a Masatmura-por favor continúe señor Masatmura

-Dime solamente Masatmura pequeño-sonríe Masatmura-con respecto al comportamiento de la aldea contra la relación de tus padres, se debía a que tu padre era de familia de clase social alta, pero lamentablemente mi familia era pobre.

Naruto se enfureció mas con Konoha, como lo dijo su inquilino, debe dejar de creer que Konoha fue su hogar, si nunca sus padres al parecer no fueron felices allí, el menos lo seria. Agradece eternamente a Aoshi haberlo dejado acompañarlo a la Aldea Esperanza, si lo analiza bien, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento de su Uchiha y de él, algo bueno hay en todo eso, tiene un abuelo, alguien además de Iruka a quien querer. Y su Teme tiene un tío y vaya tío nada más y nada menos que el Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza. Sonriendo felizmente se lanzó a los brazos de Masatmura y empezó a llorar, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Masatmura se sorprendió gratamente al cambio repentino del rubio, pero respondió al abrazo de Naruto, finalmente estaba con su nieto, lo único que le quedaba de su adorada Kushina y nadie los separaría esta vez, el jamás permitiría que eso suceda.

-Abuelo, tu eres mi abuelo-dice el rubio llorando en los brazos de Masatmura

-Y tú eres mi nieto-sonríe Masatmura besando la frente de Naruto-aunque eres idéntico a Minato, seguramente tienes el carácter y personalidad de mi querida Kushina

Naruto asintió sonriendo a su abuelo, en ese momento el barco comenzó a navegar

-No quiero interrumpir esta reunión familiar-dice seriamente Aoshi-pero al parecer, estamos en marcha

-Gracias por todo amigo mio-sonrie sinceramente Masatmura-le devolviste a este pobre viejo, las ganas de seguir viviendo, al traerme a mi nieto adorado, eres un buen hombre Aoshi Takamura

-No tienes nada que agradecerme viejo-dice algo sonrojado Aoshi-sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, además se lo debo a Minato y Kushina, ellos eran como hermanos para Mikoto y para mí, no se merecían ellos ni mi hermana el final que tuvieron.

Todos asintieron tristemente a lo que dijo el Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza; pero en ese preciso momento…

Aléjense de mí, déjenme en paz, no me toquen….

Esos gritos histéricos provenían del interior del barco, y no hay que decir que Naruto y los demás reconocían esos gritos, esos temibles gritos pertenecían a Sasuke.

-¡Algo malo le pasa a mi Teme¡-exclama angustiado Naruto, que sin dudarlo se fue corriendo a ver que sucedía con su Uchiha.

Al mismo tiempo en el cuarto de Sasuke Uchiha, Zoicite, Sango, Itachi y Deidara luchaban por controlar a un muy histérico Sasuke Uchiha. El moreno aun con fiebre despertó de repente, pero sin reconocer a nadie ni siquiera a su propio hermano Itachi y eso era lo que preocupaba de sobremanera al Uchiha mayor.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba fuera de control, el joven veía alrededor suyo, personas que seguramente querían violarlo y torturarlo más, lo único que podía hacer era defenderse, hasta que su Naruto o su aniki vengan a salvarlo, pero la pregunta que se hacia dónde estaban ellos y porque no venían a salvarlo. Itachi y los demás trataba de acercase a su otouto, pero les era imposible a todos, ya que Sasuke de manera totalmente inconsciente liberaba sus nuevos poderes que impedían que ellos se acercaran a él, pero lo que más dolía a todos, y en especial al Uchiha mayor era nuevamente la mirada perdida de su otouto, además que él se mecía como un niño completamente asustado. Suspiraron de alivio al sentir que Naruto y los demás se acercaban al cuarto; en ese momento el rubio hiperactivo entro de forma brusca y quedo en shock al ver el estado de su Uchiha.

-¿Qué está pasando con mi Sasuke?-pregunta un angustiado Naruto

-Paso lo que temíamos que pasara Naruto Kun-suspira profundamente Sango-creo que esta es una de las tantas crisis mentales, que tendrá Sasuke Kun debido a la tortura que padeció en estos tres años.

Naruto asintió de forma automática, Sango tenía razón, es más que obvio que Sasuke se iba a romper por completo, pero sinceramente jamás pensó que fuese tan doloroso ver a su Uchiha así, totalmente perdido de la realidad, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada, así que se armó de valor, sentía una barrera alrededor de Sasuke y supone que fue el propio Uchiha que inconscientemente la creo para defenderse; sin embargo el las paso son ningún problema a diferencia de los demás. Sonrió un poco, a pesar de todo su Sasuke aún confía en él, por eso más que nunca, no se rendiría, salvaría a su Teme a toda costa.

-Sasuke-dice en voz baja Naruto acariciando la mano de su Uchiha-soy yo Naruto, Teme sé que tienes miedo de volver a la realidad, pero te lo dije antes Sasuke, todo es real, yo soy real bastardo.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, incluso del propio Naruto, Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto; sin embargo en vez de causar dolor al rubio hiperactivo le dio fuerzas, si el hijo de puta creía que él se iba a dar por vencido, el más que nadie debe saber que eso jamás sucederá.

-No me moveré de aquí Sasuke-dice firmemente Naruto-no hasta que salgas de donde estas Teme, por favor Sasuke tienes que confiar en que todos nosotros, lo que estamos aquí te ayudaremos

-Porque debo confiar-finalmente y en voz baja un Sasuke aun en shock-cuando vivía en Konoha, todos me criticaban por ser tan desconfiado y cuando finalmente confió en las personas término destruidos por ellos, así que debo hacer, si soy frio me odian y si soy abierto también, entonces díganme que debo hacer, porque honestamente estoy tan cansado de esto.

Y hubo un silencio sepustral en el cuarto, nadie ni siquiera Naruto tenían respuesta alguna a eso, es más dentro de la mente de Naruto, el bijue más poderoso de la tierra, el zorro Kyubi por primera vez en su vida no tenía palabra alguna, no hay sarcasmo ni ironía, nada, porque para el inquilino de Naruto, lo que dijo Sasuke Uchiha era una verdad que nadie puede refutar. Naruto empezó a llorar más fuerte, eso era muy doloroso para él, no pudo evitar derrumbarse frente a su Uchiha. Pero al parecer, sus lágrimas fue el detonante para que Sasuke reaccionara, el Uchiha al ver como su rubio hiperactivo estaba llorando, con todas las fuerzas que pudo, alzo la mano que Naruto tenía sujetada y acaricio suavemente el rostro de su rubio.

-No llores Naruto-dice dulcemente Sasuke-por favor no llores Dobe, sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.

Las personas en el cuarto, volvieron a respirar tranquilamente al ver que el joven Uchiha recupero la razón. Naruto miro fijamente los ojos de su Teme, y se alegró al ver que ya no eran vacíos, su Uchiha regreso.

-Hijo de puta, me diste el susto de mi vida-dice Naruto besando la mano de Sasuke-no vuelvas hacer eso Sasuke, entiendes que yo jamás podre vivir sin ti Teme.

Sasuke sonrió un poco a su rubio, él tampoco puede vivir sin Naruto, pero estaba agotado por todo lo que ha sufrido.

-Lo siento mucho Naru-susurra en voz baja Sasuke-tengo pesadillas mientras duermo, ni en lo sueños puedo estar en paz, por eso perdí la mente, perdóname Dobe, perdónenme todos en realidad.

Sasuke aturdido y todo pudo ver a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, reconoció a Kakashi, Itachi, Iruka y Deidara, pero a las otras personas no, con la excepción de Sango, el la conoció en Suna. Iba a decir algo más, pero su rubio lo acostó suavemente en su cama-

-No te preocupes por nosotros amor-dice Naruto besando la frente de su Uchiha-todos aquí entendemos perfectamente tu dolor, solo descansa Teme.

Sasuke temía cerrar los ojos nuevamente, las pesadillas eran más crueles y tan reales que el moreno tenía miedo de perder su mente de verdad, para su suerte su rubio lo calmo nuevamente.

-Duerme tranquilo Suke-susurra en voz baja el rubio hiperactivo-que yo me quedare contigo, si tienes pesadillas, yo estaré ahí para consolarte, no tienes nada que temer.

Sasuke le dio una autentica sonrisa a Naruto, era la misma que le dio cuando estaba en forma de niño, poco a poco cerro sus ojos, quedando totalmente dormido. Al instante Sango, Zoicite y Amaya volvieron atender a Sasuke.

-Él tiene todavía fiebre-suspira profundamente Sango-pero es evidente que su salud mental, debe ser nuestra mayor preocupación, no debemos dejarlo solo ni un momento.

-Yo me quedare con el Sango-dice firmemente Naruto-esta vez no me moveré de aquí, claramente mi Teme tiene miedo a sus pesadillas, yo no lo dejare en ningún momento, abuelo lo siento pero hablaremos después, mi Sasuke es mi prioridad en estos momentos.

-Lo se mi querido nieto-sonríe sinceramente Masatmura-no te preocupes tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero Naruto ahora lo único que te debe importar es el joven que está durmiendo, ese joven merece un poco de felicidad y sé que tú se la puedes dar

Naruto sonrió a su abuelo, entonces todos salieron dejándolo al a solas con Sasuke, la cama era amplia y él podía acomodarse junto a su Uchiha.

-Por fin estoy a solas contigo Teme-susurra en voz baja Naruto-a pesar del susto que me diste bastardo, te amo y ahora estoy más que decidido estar junto a ti, curare tus heridas mi amor, te lo juro Sasuke.

Sonrió al sentir como Sasuke de la misma forma que paso en el barrio Uchiha, se acurruco más cerca de él, teniendo fuertemente a Sasuke en sus brazos, el rubio poco a poco cerro sus ojos , agotado por los acontecimientos de hoy, primeramente tener un abuelo después de todo, quién lo diría, él quiso a Jiraya como tal, pero sintió una fuerte conexión con Masatmura su auténtico abuelo, y después presenciar la crisis de Sasuke, su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente, no quería volver a ver a su Uchiha en ese estado, no lo soportaría. Finalmente cerrando los ojos por completo volvió a sonreír al escuchar el murmullo de su moreno que decía…..

-Te amo Dobe-murmura Sasuke dormido.

Continuara…..

* * *

_Hola mis lectores, estoy de regreso, esta historia es algo larga, por lo cual decidi hacer una secuela de la misma, por lo tanto hay mucho por hacer, asi que si quieren revisen por favor..._


	28. Dolorosos Recuerdos en Suna

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

* * *

La noche fue larga para los ocupantes que se dirigían a la Aldea Esperanza, en especial para el rubio hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki, su novio Sasuke Uchiha tuvo casi toda la noche fuertes pesadillas reviviendo momentos dolorosos durante su estadía con Orochimaru, la perdida de sus hijos, algunos otros recuerdos que Naruto no sabía, pero suponía que tenía que ver cuando Sasuke estaba con Motoki Himura y sus trabajos como un esclavo sexual. Lo único que aliviaba al rubio era que por los momentos su Uchiha no tuvo una crisis tan fuerte como la primera, es decir, Sasuke lo reconoció a él y los demás que venían a tratar de calmarlo, además dejaba de temblar cuando Naruto lo abrazaba y eso es algo que por lo menos daba cierta tranquilidad tanto para Naruto, como a los demás que están pendientes de la salud de Sasuke Uchiha.

A tempranas horas de la mañana, en medio del océano, fue el propio Uchiha que despertó primero, al principio se agito pensando que estaba con Danzo o con Orochimaru, suspiro profundamente no sabía si esto era real o una fantasía más que su mente le juega cruelmente. Pero al oler el aroma de girasol al lado suyo, vio cerca de el a su novio Naruto Uzumaki totalmente dormido, volvió a suspirar al parecer aun le sigue haciendo daño a su Dobe incluso sin proponérselo. Al ver a su rubio dormir profundamente, se fijó en el cansancio que físicamente presenta Naruto obviamente se trasnocho por él; lo poco que recuerda es las constantes pesadillas que no lo dejan ni respirar, además de ser consolado por Naruto, que lo abrazo y le susurro palabras dulces que son como un bálsamo para él; también recuerda haber visto a Kakashi con Iruka, Itachi y Deidara, además de otras personas que sinceramente el no tiene remota idea de quienes son, con la excepción de Sango que ha sido una buena amiga para él, las demás personas eran completamente desconocidas para él.

Su cuerpo de repente se estremeció, sintió un fuerte dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero trato de aguantarlo, por nada en el mundo quería despertar a su Dobe, lo menos que deseaba era preocupar a Naruto, sabe que su rubio también sufrió por la separación, lo supo cuando Naruto lo vio tirado en la cama del cuarto de tortura de Danzo. Vio las lágrimas de dolor y angustia de su Dobe y por primera vez en su vida sabe que todo lo que sufrió ha valido la pena, no solamente por estar nuevamente a lado de su rubio hiperactivo, sino que durante la separación tiene la seguridad, que por lo menos Naruto estaba rodeado que de verdad lo valoran y lo quieren por lo que es, y eso para el Uchiha era realmente un calmante para su corazón destruido. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano con algo de dolor, se dio media vuelta para estar frente a su Uzumaki.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto-susurra en voz baja Sasuke-con todo mi corazón de verdad lo siento, por todo el daño que te he hecho, incluso que te hago sin proponérmelo, lo único que he querido es hacerte feliz y vez ni para eso soy bueno, es más te he traído mas dolor del que has padecidos por el maltrato de los aldeanos, por eso de vedad lo siento mi Dobe

El Uchiha estaba esforzándose el doble, primero aguantar el intenso dolor de su cuerpo y segundo las inmensas ganas de llorar fuertemente, aunque actualmente el ya no se preocupa por si la gente lo viera o no, a el ya no le interesa de lo que las personas piensen de él, de verdad a él ya nada le importaba; pero no quería que su Dobe se angustie más por él.

-Sabes algo Naruto-continua el Uchiha en voz baja-cuando peleamos en el hospital de Konoha y en el Valle del Fin, yo no sabía si matarte o besarte hasta morir, en ese momento me sorprendí que en mi corta existencia no había Itachi en mi mente, no había orgullo Uchiha, es mas no había arrogancia o envidia en mí, solo había una cosa y era que el bastardo Sasuke Uchiha estaba totalmente enamorado del ninja más hiperactivo de toda Konoha Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke medio sonrió al recordar los momentos que ha vivido con su rubio. Lo que él no sabe es que Naruto estaba despierto escuchando atentamente lo que él estaba diciéndole, el rubio había despertado al sentir el malestar de su Teme. Iba abrir sus ojos pero su inquilino le aconsejo que fingiera estar dormido para escuchar lo que susurraba Sasuke y debe admitir que debe estar agradecido el zorro, porque al escuchar los murmullos de su Teme, se dio cuenta de la sinceridad con que hablaba Sasuke, no era un Sasuke estoico, bastardo engreído, era un Sasuke real pero sobre todo humano, alguien que Tsunade, Sakura, Sai y Hinata junto con Gaara y los aldeanos de la Aldea Oculta de la hoja no se interesaron por conocer; sin embargo el sonrió interiormente porque el ninja más torpe de la Aldea de la Hoja si lo hizo, entendió con más claridad las palabras de Aoshi, quizás el nunca podrá ser el Hokage de la Aldea de la hoja, no es le siga importando de todos modos, pero él tiene algo más importante que eso, un tesoro invaluable y era ver, oír y sentir el lado humano de Sasuke Uchiha, y ese tesoro era únicamente de él y de nadie mas

Sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi no siente que su "Dobe" estaba despertando. Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos, él y su Teme se miraron fijamente, duraron un rato así sin decir nada, para los dos ninjas no eran necesario las palabras, solo querían comprobar la existencia del otro, los dos jóvenes solo querían asegurarse que de verdad después de peleas entre ellos, engaños de por medio y secuestros los dos Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha estaban finalmente juntos. Los sonreían felizmente, entonces fue el rubio que rompió el silencio.

-Buenos días Sasuke-sonríe dulcemente Naruto

-Buenos días Naruto-sonríe el Uchiha-lo siento por lo de anoche Dobe, lamento no haberte dejado dormir Naru

Naruto suspiro profundamente sabía que había mucho que hacer con su Uchiha, cree firmemente que su Sasuke se siente peor que antes, seguramente piensa que todo lo que le hizo el maldito Danzo se lo tiene más que merecido; y él se encargaría de hacerle ver lo contrario a su Uchiha, así como alguna vez él estaba cegado en defender lo indefendible como lo era La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, así también sabe que gracias a esos miserables entiende que nada es lo que parece; asimismo se lo hará entender a tu Teme. Hacerle ver a Sasuke que independientemente de los errores que el haya podido cometer nada justifica todo su sufrimiento, decidió tocar suavemente la frente de su Uchiha, suspiro más o menos aliviado Sasuke aún está un poco caliente pero por lo menos no tiene fiebre.

-No tienes fiebre Teme-dice Naruto besando la frente de Sasuke-en cuanto a disculparte conmigo no tienes que hacerlo, es un placer para mí estar contigo mi amor, sabes que si yo tuviera el poder de borrar tu dolor lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Es por eso que te amo Dobe-sonrie Sasuke-no por Kyubi o porque seas más fuerte que yo, que reconozco ahora que lo eres, sino porque me conoces también, siempre supiste que detrás de mis gritos y mi orgullo estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, ahora sé que las palabras sobran entre nosotros porque con solo mirarte me reflejo en ti

El corazón de Naruto latía a mil por horas al escucharlas palabras sinceras de su Uchiha, pero no solo era el saber que el amor de Sasuke hacia él era de verdad, completamente autentico sino ver que aun en los ojos vacíos de su Uchiha, el aún se perdía en ellos, que su lazo con su moreno era más fuerte que nunca, es como sin decir palabra alguna los dos sabían que pensaba el otro. Ambos se miraron nuevamente entre sí; pero en ese momento su paz se vio lamentablemente interrumpida, cuando alguien toco la puerta, eso hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera involuntariamente.

-Tranquilo Teme-susurra Naruto al oído de su Uchiha-estamos bien Sasuke, estamos con buenas personas te lo aseguro

-Lo siento de nuevo Naru-susurra en voz baja Sasuke-supongo que pasara algún tiempo para calmar mis nervios o al menos eso espero.

-Todo a su tiempo Sasuke-sonríe dulcemente el rubio-como te lo dije antes en el barrio Uchiha, un paso a la vez Suke, solo un paso y veras que poco a poco todo estará bien contigo mi amor

Sasuke volvió a sonreírle a su rubio, en ese instante Naruto le permitió a la persona que tocaba la puerta entrar a la habitación y vieron que era Sango una de las ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza y por lo tanto una de las nuevas compañeras de Naruto y Sasuke

-Buenos días Naruto Kun-sonrie Sango-buenos días Sasuke Kun me alegro que hayan despertado

-Buenos días Sango-sonríe Naruto

-Buenos días para ti también Sango-sonríe un poco el Uchiha-me alegro de volver a verte

Naruto se confundió a lo dicho por su Uchiha, aparentemente Sasuke y Sango se conocían de antes, eso explica cuando Sango atendió a su Teme, lo trato de forma informal, pero la cuestión era saber desde cuando se conocen. Sango suspiro profunda al ver el rostro confundido de Naruto, era obvio que el rubio se estaba preguntando como es que ella y Sasuke se conocen, suspiro tristemente no sabía si era buena idea de que Naruto se entere de la forma en que ella y Sasuke se conocieron; pero al parecer el Uchiha sabia tanto de los pensamientos de ella como los del rubio, porque de forma repentina rompió el silencio que había entre los tres.

-No te preocupes Sango-susurra en voz baja el Uchiha-Naruto conoce acerca de mi estadía en Suna y sus alrededores, así como mi relación con Motoki Himura.

-¿Él lo sabe todo Sasuke Kun?-pregunta en shock Sango-absolutamente todo

-Todo con lujos y detalles, por supuesto que no Sango-dice Sasuke mirando de reojo a su Dobe- el solamente sabe que Orochimaru me vendió a Motoki Himura y que yo trabaje como esclavo sexual en varios burdeles de Suna, por lo demás no creo que mi Dobe deba saber

-¿Y porque no Sasuke?-pregunta seriamente el rubio hiperactivo-yo necesito saberlo todo Suke aunque sea sumamente doloroso, tengo que saberlo para ayudarte mejor Teme

Sasuke suspiro profundamente tenía que haber adivinado que algo así pasaría con su rubio, el más que nadie sabe que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Naruto Uzumaki no hay poder que valga que le lleve la contraria, además siendo honesto consigo mismo sabe que el amor que le tiene su rubio es real; prueba de ello su voluntad firme de rescatarlo de Ruoshini, cosa que el aun no recuerda cómo es que esta con Naruto, supone que su rubio se lo contara después

-Supongo que tienes razón Naruto-dice Sasuke-y también es cierto que es doloroso para mi recordar mi estadía con Motoki, no quiero que me odies, sinceramente Naruto yo puedo soportar lo que sea menos que tú me odies nuevamente

Sasuke cerró los ojos no podía ver a Naruto, no quiere imaginarse que pasara cuando él le cuente a su rubio todo lo que le paso con Motoki Himura, de verdad que Naruto lo rechace seria el golpe final para Sasuke Uchiha; pero su rubio hiperactivo le sorprendió dándole un tierno beso en sus labios sin presionarlo o incomodarlo de alguna manera.

-Yo nunca te volvería a odiar Sasuke-dice dulcemente Naruto-yo lo hice una vez y me jure a mí mismo jamás cometer ese mismo error, así que no te preocupes por mi yo te comprendo en todo

-Naruto tienes razón Sasuke Kun-sonrie sinceramente Sango-ninguno de lo que estamos aquí vamos a juzgarte por tu pasado, además cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestros propios errores, por lo tanto no estamos en capacidad de juzgarte, es más lo único que queremos es ayudarte Sasuke Kun

El menor de los Uchiha sonrió gratamente a Sango, ella era igual a Ino, era una gran amiga para él, su conexión fue instantánea cuando se conocieron en Suna; suspiro tristemente cuando estuvo en el barrio Uchiha leyó el diario de su madre. Las primeras páginas del diario mostraban a una Mikoto alegre y feliz de la vida pero las ultimas, reflejaron la tristeza y soledad de su madre, al final la joven y radiante Mikoto Takamura nunca tuvo su "final feliz"

_-"Definitivamente compartimos al parecer el mismo destino okaa san-_piensa tristemente Sasuke_-solo espero que tú y mis hijos en donde estén, me ayuden a tener mi final feliz, espero algún día ser feliz con Naruto"_

Sango y Naruto se miraron de reojo, al parecer Sasuke estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos; para el alivio de los dos el Uchiha salió de los mismos.

-Lo siento por mi silencio-dice en voz baja el Uchiha-pero estaba pensando en mi okaa san y lo mucho que nuestras historias se parecen

-En eso concuerdo contigo Sasuke Kun-dice Sango-Miko chan y tu son idénticos, eres la gota de gota de ella Sasuke Kun, así como Naruto es idéntico a su padre Minato Namikaze

-¡Conociste al padre mi Dobe Sango¡-exclama un sorprendido Uchiha

-Te estas desviando del tema Sasuke-dice algo molesto Naruto-no es que no quiera saber cómo medio mundo parece conocer a mi oto san, pero para mí lo primordial es tu recuperación Teme y como te ayudo si tu no me dejas bastardo

-Nuevamente Naruto tiene razón Sasuke Kun-dice seriamente Sango-creo que mejor sería empezar cuando nos vimos por primera vez en Suna, con eso tal vez te ayude a relajarte un poco Sasuke Kun

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sango-sonríe sinceramente el rubio-para que veas que no quiero presionarte amor, dejare que tú por tú cuenta poco a poco me cuentes todo , yo estoy para ti Sasuke

El Uchiha sonrió ampliamente, quizás una verdadera sonrisa real, quiso tocar a su rubio pero nuevamente en todo su cuerpo se lo impidió; por lo tanto Naruto al percatarse de su dolor, se acercó a su moreno.

-Tómalo con calma Teme-duce Naruto besando la frente de su azabache-no te esfuerces mucho

-Gracias Naru-sonríe el Uchiha-nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo y que eres la persona más importante para mí, bueno Sango creo que ya es hora, que te parece que ambos le digamos a mi Dobe como nos conocimos

-Claro Sasuke Kun-sonríe Sango-y estoy segura de que Naruto se va a sorprender a escuchar nuestra historia.

Sasuke asintió y volvió a sonreír a ver nuevamente a su rubio confundido…. Así que suspirando nuevamente comenzó a contar la historia de cómo Sango y él se conocieron.

"_Hace más de un año atrás, específicamente en Suna, un joven moreno cruelmente golpeado y abusado sexualmente por su amo; se estaba preparando para trabajar esta noche como las tantas noches pasadas en la que se ve obligado a venderse como un prostituto a la gente de Suna y sus alrededores. El joven apenas había cumplido los 16 años de edad ,nadie a su alrededor entendían ni querían saber que hacia un muchacho joven en un lugar como este y que razones podía tener para estar prostituyéndose actualmente._

_Pero lo que pocas personas no saben es que ese joven en realidad era Sasuke Uchiha el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y un ninja renegado de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja; el joven ocultaba su verdadera identidad mediante un Jutsu de transformación , pasando ante las miradas lujuriosas de hombres pervertidos como una chica llamada Sasuki Ryosaki La Diosa de la Noche, el Uchiha recordando el nombre y el apodo se estremecía por completo. Suspiro tristemente que podía hacer, no puede escapar Motoki su amo lo controla como si fuera un títere, además si hace un movimiento en falso su Naruto pagaría las consecuencias y él no podía permitir que algo malo le llegase a pasar a su rubio hiperactivo y el prefiere mil veces morir que dejar que Danzo y el podrido Concilio se apodere de su Dobe_

_-"Y hablando de mi usuratonkachi-piensa tristemente Sasuke-que paso contigo Naruto, ya hace más de un año que dejaste de buscarme tan rápido te rendiste conmigo, acaso tu igual que los demás crees que yo no valgo la pena, tal vez fue lo mejor no decirte de mis sentimientos, seguramente te hubieras burlado de mi o peor aún me hubiese odiado más de lo que me odiaste cuando me fui de Konoha"_

En ese punto de la historia Sango miro de reojo a Sasuke y Naruto a la vez, se sorprendió al saber que Naruto dejo de buscar a su amigo. Ella por el poco tiempo que ha compartido con el ninja rubio, siente del amor profundo que este siente por el Uchiha, mas al ver que Naruto estaba cabizbajo siendo consolado por Sasuke, por lo cual no entiende porque Naruto no siguió buscando al Uchiha.

-Alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar eso-dice seriamente la Kunoichi peli negro-se puede saber Sasuke Kun porque Naruto dejo de buscarte, porque a estas alturas de la vida me imagino que ya sabes porque el dejo de perseguirte

-Hace tiempo Sango-dice en voz baja Naruto-cuando Sasuke y yo vivíamos en Konoha, había una chica llamada Hinata que estaba enamorada de mí , pero yo nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta que un día ella me lo confeso.

Sango asintió esperando pacientemente que Naruto continuara

-Cuando me lo dijo yo la rechace inmediatamente-continua el rubio hiperactivo—le dije que yo amaba a otra persona específicamente a mi Teme, después de varios días sin saber de ella la encontré afuera de la Aldea de la hoja, toda herida y supuestamente con signos de haber sido violada

-¡Eso es terrible Naruto Kun¡-exclama con sincera preocupación Sango-pero que tiene que ver eso con que tu hayas dejado de buscar a Sasuke

-Tiene mucho que ver Sango-dice tristemente Naruto-porque ella me dijo que fue Sasuke el que la violo

Sango estaba en shock ante esa confesión, pero el rubio se armó de valor decidió continuar sin darle la oportunidad de opina a la Kunoichi de la Aldea Esperanza

-Ella se quedó embarazada-prosigue el rubio-así que me case con ella para proteger su honor, haciéndome pasar por el padre de su bebe, con respecto a Sasuke renuncie totalmente a su búsqueda y me jure a mí mismo que si me volvía a ver con Sasuke lo destruiría por completo

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio entre los tres

-¿Y lo hiciste Naruto Kun?-pregunta con algo de temor Sango-destruiste a Sasuke Kun cuando se volvieron a encontrar

Naruto bajo la cabeza y su silencio le dio la respuesta afirmativa a la Kunoichi peli negro, pero Sango decidió defender a su Uzumaki

-Él no me destruyo Sango-dice firmemente el Uchiha-en primer lugar yo ya estaba destruido por las pérdidas de mis hijos. Y en segundo lugar fueron un par de cosas fuera de lugar nada más

-¡Un par de cosas Sasuke¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto-eso fue más que dos cosas Teme, te lance mi Rasengan en la entrada de Konoha , ni hablar cuando les pedí a los ambus que te custodiaban que se burlaran de ti y de tu orgullo, y ambos sabemos lo que resulto todo eso

-Naruto por favor-suplica Sasuke

-Ellos te violaron Suke-dice firme y derramando lagrimas Naruto-y eso es algo que jamás me perdonare, aunque sé que tú me perdonaste cosa que hace que te amé más que nunca, yo jamás podre perdonármelo Teme, nunca me lo perdonare Sasuke

Sango estaba en shock por la tremenda confesión del rubio hiperactivo ex ninja de Konoha, pero sonrió alegremente porque a pesar de los errores que Naruto cometió, el rubio no solo estaba arrepentido sino que de verdad amaba a Sasuke sobre todas las cosas. Y Sasuke ella estaba orgullosa del Uchiha, porque a pesar del "gran error" de Naruto, el moreno lo perdono por completo y lo ama a tal punto que aun adolorido y todo por lo que ha sufrido, defiende férreamente a su rubio.

-Ustedes dos son un caso especial-dice de repente Sango-a pesar de todo lo que los dos han tenido que pasar, aparentemente por personas cercanas a ustedes aun así su amor está más fuerte que nunca y eso es algo que no muchas personas pueden tener, un lazo irrompible como el de ustedes.

Naruto y Sasuke sonrojados le sonrieron a Sango.

-Naruto no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo no te juzgare-continua la Kunoichi peli negro-somos amigos y los amigos siempre están en las buenas y en las malas

Naruto sonrió gratamente entre la amistad sincera de Sango y las locuras de Zoicite, seguramente disfrutara de su nueva vida en la Aldea Esperanza

-Sango es como una hermana para mi Dobe-sonrie sinceramente Sasuke-es hora de que tu sepas él porque

"_En la entrada de Suna un grupo de ninjas provenientes de la Aldea Esperanza, estaban en una misión de buscar información del paradero de Sasuke Uchiha, el sobrino menor de Aoshi Takamura el Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza. El Roukaime finalmente fue liberado después de casi dieciséis años de estar en la cárcel Ruoshini por falsas acusaciones provenientes del Concilio de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja bajo el mando de Danzo. Al salir además de recuperar su cargo como Roukaime, Aoshi se concentró en buscar todo lo relacionado con sus dos sobrinos Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, supo que Itachi era miembro de los Akatsuki y que abandono Konoha desde que era un niño, también supo que asesino el clan Uchiha, incluyendo a su hermana Mikoto, pero él no odia a Itachi por eso, después de todo él era un niño cuando mato a su familia, además lo hizo para proteger a su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha. Precisamente el menor de los Uchiha es la máxima preocupación del Roukaime; por eso envió a Suna para saber de el a un grupo de sus más eficientes ninjas. Sango, Zoicite, Miroku, Amaya, y el hermano menor de Sango Shinji., los cinco eran sus más allegados y de más confianza para el Roukaime. Actualmente entraron a un burdel de Suna, ya que vieron en el cartel la presentación de esta noche de Sasuki Ryosaki La Diosa de la Noche, suspiraron profundamente es más que conocido que el clan Uchiha se caracterizaban por su prepotencia, arrogancia y orgullo, por lo que a ninguno de ellos le cabe en la cabeza como el menor de los Uchiha ha caído tan bajo_

_-No se supone que Sasuke es un Uchiha-dice seriamente Amaya-como un Uchiha puede llegar a esto_

_-A mí eso me parece sumamente raro-dice de repente Shinji-no se decía que el traiciono a Konoha para asesinar a su hermano Itachi y por lo que sabemos Itachi aun sigue con vida, por lo tanto Sasuke no ha cumplido con su cometido_

_Todos sonrieron ante la sabiduría del hermano menor de Sango, Shinji con tan solo doce años era un miembro activo delos ninjas de Aldea Esperanza_

_-Shinji tiene razón chicos-sonríe Sango orgullosa de su hermano menor-por ejemplo yo vi desde lejos a Sasuke, además del parecido idéntico a Miko chan, también tiene el mismo aura de Mikoto Takamura_

_-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclama todos a la vez_

_-Lo que digo es verdad-dice seriamente Sango-yo siendo pequeña conocí en un corto tiempo a Mikoto y ella era una miko sumamente poderosa incluso superando a Yumiko nuestra antigua miko y Sasuke definitivamente tiene los poderes de su okaa san_

_-¿Entonces que sugiere que hagamos Sango?-pregunta seriamente Zoicite_

_-Quedarnos aquí hasta que empiece la función-dice la Kunoichi peli negro-veremos la actuación de Sasuke, de ahí buscaremos la forma de hablar con él para saber cuáles fueron las razones por la cual el este en este miserable lugar_

_Todos asintieron y en ese preciso momento la función comenzó; ahí pudieron ver personas de otras aldeas como , el País de las Olas, , la Aldea del Sonido, la Aldea de la Hierba, la Aldea de la Roca, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue la presencia de aldeanos y algunos miembros de los clanes más prestigiosos de la Aldea de la Hoja, y por los murmullos maliciosos que Sango y sus compañeros escuchaban, al parecer estaban al tanto de que Sasuke Uchiha es una prostituta._

_-No puedo creer esto-susurra en voz baja y furiosa Amaya-digo es uno de los suyos, de su propia aldea, es como si…_

_-Quisieran ver a Sasuke destruido-dice Sango terminando la frase de Amaya-porque así es Amaya, piénselo todos el Concilio de Konoha trajo a Miko chan en contra de su voluntad acabando con todos sus sueños, por lo tanto estoy más que segura que ellos tienen que ver con el sufrimiento de Sasuke_

_Todos nuevamente asintieron y mientras veían desfiles de esclavos sexuales, finalmente para su alivio y tristeza a la vez Sasuke Uchiha apareció frente a ellos. Pero para ellos el que tenían en frente no era para nada el vengador, el arrogante, el frio Sasuke Uchiha, el joven era alguien sin vida sin ninguna esperanza de vivir. En cuanto a Sasuke, su amo Motoki Himura lo vistió con una especie de bata larga roja, le maquillo los ojos con delineador negro oscuro , su cabello largo recogido con una cinta_

"_Ahora a lo que te toca Sasuke-piensa tristemente el Uchiha-a ser nuevamente la puta de todos, pero supongo que me lo merezco con tal que Naruto donde este sea feliz, viviré resignadamente este infierno__**"**_

_Y así salió al público y se sorprendió la cantidad de personas que habían en el lugar, pero su asombro paso a un shock total, cuando vio a Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más poderoso de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, ¿Qué diablo hace el aquí?, esa era la pregunta que el Uchiha tenía en su mente, y lamentablemente fue su propio amo quien respondió a su interrogante._

_-Él es tu cliente de esta noche mi querida Sasuki-sonríe maliciosamente Motoki-Hiashi Hyuga pago bastante por ti, así que es mejor que lo atiendas como un rey porque de lo contrario te ira peor que la última vez Uchiha_

_Y con eso dejo a un Sasuke totalmente en shock_

-¡Hiashi Hyuga fue tu cliente Teme¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto interrumpiendo la historia-y no solamente eso, los malditos aldeanos sabían que tú estabas en Suna, es más toda Konoha lo sabía menos yo verdad

Sango y Sasuke se mantuvieron en silencio lo que fue más que una respuesta para el rubio hiperactivo.

-Sango continua por favor-dice fríamente Naruto-y Sasuke de una no me importa lo doloroso que sea el final de esto, yo quiero saberlo todo entendiste Suke

Sasuke a regañadientes asintió, el aura de su Dobe en estos momentos no era precisamente "alegre", por lo que miro a Sango para que continuara con la historia, la Kunoichi peli negro suspiro profundamente y decidió continuar con la historia.

"_Encantado de verte mi querida Sasuki-sonrie maliciosamente Hiashi-o debo decir Sasuke, nos volvemos a ver Uchiha_

_Sasuke no respondio nuevamente estaba en shock._

_-Si piensas si alguien vendrá por ti-sonríe fríamente el líder del clan Hyuga-de una no sueñes con eso Uchiha, todos los aldeanos de Konoha saben que estas aquí y que crees Uchiha ellos no le importa un comino lo que te pase, es más incluso Uzumaki se cansó de ti verdad_

_Sasuke empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, era cierto su Naruto, su primer y único amigo, su rival y su primer amor se olvidó de él y lo peor para el Uchiha es que no puede culpar a su rubio por eso."_

-Supongo que yo estaba con Hinata en ese entonces-susurra tristemente Naruto

Sasuke empezó a llorar nuevamente, recodar eso definitivamente no era fácil para él, Naruto al ver las lágrimas de su moreno, abrazo suavemente a su Uchiha.

-Hazlo teme-susurra dulcemente Naruto al oído de su Uchiha-llora amor, llora con todas tus fuerzas, te prometo no soltarte hasta el final, llora Sasuke

Sasuke sin dudarlo rompió en llanto en los brazos de Naruto; lloro tan fuerte que su llanto fue escuchado por los demás, Naruto apretaba más firmemente a su Sasuke, el también derramo algunas lágrimas, pero las limpio sin que su Sasuke se diera cuenta. Por su parte Sango pudo observar impotente como dos buenos jóvenes fueron destruidos por su propia aldea, porque para ella al ver a Naruto aguantando las ganas de llorar solo para no afectar más de lo que esta Sasuke significa una cosa y es que tanto Sasuke Uchiha como Naruto Uzumaki fueron traicionados y abandonados por su propia aldea.

-Por favor Naruto-susurra entre lágrimas Sasuke-por favor quiero que tú y Kyubi me prometan algo

Tanto Naruto como el zorro de nueve colas se extrañaron por la petición del Uchiha, pero el rubio asintió de inmediato.

-Cualquier cosa Sasuke-susurra Naruto al oído de Sasuke-sabe que más que nunca hare cualquier cosa por ti

Sasuke sonrió un poco, miro tanto a Sango como a Naruto a la vez y con todo el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su Dobe.

-Prométeme no ser yo Naruto-dice dulcemente Sasuke-por favor con todo mi corazón no te conviertas en mi Dobe, ni tu ni Kyubi sean iguales a mí, por lo que más quieras Naru no seas como yo por favor prométemelo.

Sango, Naruto y el mismísimo Kyubi se quedaron literalmente sin palabras, los tres entendieron perfectamente lo que quiso decir el Uchiha. Sasuke no quería que su Naruto se llenara de un odio sin sentido como el, en pocas palabras no quería que su Dobe cometiera los mismos errores que él. Sin embargo la petición del moreno azabache llego un poco tarde, porque actualmente Naruto Uzumaki odia más a Konoha, al punto de desear no haber nacido ahí en primer lugar.

**-No destruiremos Konoha mocoso-**dice de repente Kyubi**-aunque al igual que a ti Kit ganas no me faltan para acabar con esa miserable aldea, pero debo recordarte Naruto que tanto tu como yo hemos cometidos muchos errores, pero romper otra promesa a nuestro Uchiha no será una de ellas.**

_-Tienes razón bola de pelos-dice Naruto en acuerdo con Kyubi-le falle una vez a Sasuke no lo hare otra vez, pero creo Kyu que tenemos que entrenar fuertemente con Aoshi, porque presiento que la vieja decrepita y los imbéciles que le apoyan no se quedaran tan tranquilos hasta no separarme de mi Sasuke._

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kit-**dice furiosamente el zorro demonio**-una cosa es no destruir a esa miserable aldea, pero eso no significa que permitamos que toque a nuestro Uchiha, si la vieja perra de Tsunade intenta lastimas a Sasuke una vez más, entonces ahí me van a encontrar y sabrán de antemano como destruí su aldea hace dieciséis años atrás.**

Y Naruto estuvo más que de acuerdo con su inquilino, esta vez si los imbéciles de los ninjas de Konoha insisten en alejarlo de su Teme, el mismo los destruiría sin ningún remordimiento, más calmado se dirigió a su moreno

-Te lo prometo Sasuke-dice sinceramente Naruto-Kyubi y yo no seremos como tú lo eras antes, pero sabes que antes de esto yo te amaba por lo que eres, aun bastardo y todo te amé así Teme y te amo más que nunca

-Lo se Naru-susurra dulcemente Sasuke-solo quiero que no te llene de odio y sed de venganza por mi Dobe, porque yo soy el ejemplo perfecto que el odio no lleva nada bueno

-Sasuke Kun-dice Sango-porque no descansas un poco que yo le contare el resto de la historia a Naruto

-Es verdad, descansa Teme-dice Naruto besando la frente de su Uchiha-yo me quedare contigo, no tienes nada que teme.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y como lloro demasiado se quedó dormido por agotamiento, Sango volvió a chequear al Uchiha junto con Naruto. Los dos le colocaron la cataplasma como se los indico Ino Yamanaka la Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja; aunque Sasuke no tiene fiebre, para ellos era mejor prevenir que lamentar después.

-Naruto Kun hay algo que debes saber-dice seriamente Sango-lamentablemente Hiashi Hyuga si violo a Sasuke Kun, pero eso no es lo peor.

-¿Pero Sango si el hecho de que el desgraciado Hiashi Hyuga abuso de mi Sasuke, entonces dime que es lo peor Sango?-pregunta seriamente Naruto

Sango suspiro profundamente, agradecía a los dioses que Sasuke estaba dormido; porque ella estaba segura que la reacción de Naruto cuando le cuente lo que le tiene que contar podría afectar de forma definitiva el estado mental de su amigo azabache.

-Bueno lo peor es-suspira profundamente Sango-que Hiashi Hyuga se llevó a Sasuke a tu aldea con la autorización del Concilio, lo que te quiero decir Naruto Kun, es que Hiashi Hyuga, abuso de Sasuke Kun bajo tus narices, Sasuke estuvo un tiempo en tu aldea sin que tú te dieras cuenta

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclama Naruto totalmente en shock

Continuara….

* * *

_Bueno que les pareció el capítulo, les recuerdo que esta historia tiene una segunda parte, ya estos son los últimos capítulos, así que revisen por favor hasta la próxima….._


	29. Una Cruda Verdad

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

* * *

En uno de los cuartos del barco que se dirigía a la Aldea Esperanza, el silencio y el ambiente era aterrador y a la vez expectante. En el cuarto estaban Naruto Uzumaki, Sango y un inconsciente Sasuke Uchiha; el moreno azabache acaba de quedarse dormido sumamente agotado por recordar su tiempo en Suna y su espantosa relación con Motoki Himura, además de contarle a regañadientes a su pareja Naruto Uzumaki que él fue violado por el líder del clan Hyuga Hiashi Hyuga.

Y precisamente esa confesión es la que ha dejado al rubio hiperactivo literalmente sin palabras, al saber que el desgraciado de su ex suegro abuso de su Uchiha y no solamente eso, llevárselo a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, sin que él y los demás ninjas notaran la presencia de su Teme era más allá de la incredulidad, en que momento él se convirtió en el "títere perfecto" de los aldeanos, como pudo ser tan estúpido, cuando el gritaba que personalmente traería de vuelta a Sasuke a toda costa solamente para destruirlo, seguramente los malditos aldeanos estarían burlándose abiertamente de el a sus espaldas. Por su parte Kyubi estaba que mataba a alguien, como es posible que ni el siendo el bijue más poderosos de la tierra, no haya sentido la presencia de Sasuke en Konoha y lo peor era saber que el miserable del Hyuga se aprovechó del Uchiha delante de sus narices y de su mocoso contenedor.

**-Lo siento mucho Mikoto-**murmura tristemente Kyubi para sí mismo**-en el nombre de mi Kit y el mío propio, ambos lo sentimos realmente, no pudimos evitar el sufrimiento de tu hijo menor, es más empiezo a creer que tanto Naruto como yo lo que hicimos fue poner a Sasuke en bandeja de plata para el disfrute de esa maldita aldea.**

Naruto empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, escucho perfectamente lo que dijo su inquilino y lamentablemente tenía que darle la razón al zorro demonio, por su "amor ciego" a la Aldea de la Hoja, por su obsesión por ser Hokage, lastimo y abandono a su suerte a la única persona que lo ha querido y lo ha aceptado como es el, , quien lo desafío para hacerse más fuerte y sobretodo la persona que se sacrificó por él, que dejo todo por él, su orgullo, su arrogancia, su frialdad pero aún más su alma su cuerpo por el "gran amor" que le tiene ; no sabe como pero estaba llorando fuertemente , por más que aguanto las ganas de llorar por su Uchiha no pudo más, sintió siendo rodeado por dos brazos cálidos, y se dio cuenta que era su nueva amiga Sango.

-Ahora es tu turno para llorar Naruto Kun-sonríe dulcemente Sango-no te preocupes por Sasuke Kun, le puse un Jutsu aromático que lo hará dormir sin que nada lo despierte.

Naruto no lo dudo dos veces y lloro fuertemente en los brazos de Sango, lloro por todo lo vivido por él y su Uchiha, por su parte la Kunoichi peli negro lo sostuvo firmemente, sonrió interiormente no culpa a Zoicite por haberse encariñado con Naruto, porque al parecer ella también se encariño con él, de la misma forma que lo hizo con Sasuke.

-Volviendo a Suna Naruto Kun-susurra Sango al oído de Naruto-antes que el desgraciado abusara de Sasuke Kun, mi hermano Shinji y yo lo conocimos, los dos nos dimos cuenta que era muy distinto al supuesto frio vengador Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto no decía nada, pero la peli negro sabía que él estaba escuchando atentamente

-Él fue muy amable con nosotros-continua la Kunoichi peli negro-nos ayudó a buscar un sitio para quedarnos, jugo y se hizo amigo de Shinji, realmente quiero creer Naruto Kun, que yo soy de las pocas personas privilegiadas de conocer al real Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se calmó completamente, soltándose suavemente le sonrió a Sango.

-Gracias Sango-sonríe sinceramente el rubio hiperactivo-me alegra mucho saber, que tú sabes que mi Teme es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

-Y lo es Naruto Kun-sonríe sinceramente alegremente Sango-él se abrió a mí por completo, me conto todo acerca de la masacre de su familia, del porque se fue de su aldea, de Orochimaru, de la perdida de sus hijos pero sobre todo Naruto Kun, no hubo un momento que él no me hablara de ti

-¡El Teme hablo de mi Sango!=exclama totalmente sonrojado Naruto

-Si él me dijo todo acerca de ti Naruto Kun-dice alegremente Sango-de que nunca conociste a tus padres, de que fuiste humillado por los aldeanos a causa de Kyubi, y Naruto Kun el nunca dudó en decir que está muy orgulloso de ti, que a pesar de todo tu sufrimiento te has convertido en todo un ninja y yo concuerdo con Sasuke Kun.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al sentir que su Uchiha nunca lo olvido, es más al parecer siempre pensó en él, tanto como él lo pensaba desde que su Sasuke huyo de Konoha, así que se acercó a su Uchiha.

-Gracias por tu amor Teme-susurra en voz baja Naruto al odio de su Uchiha-te juro que no descansare hasta devolverte con mi amor todo lo que has hecho por mi Suke, a partir de ahora dedicare mi vida para hacerte feliz Sasuke.

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta, Sango la abrió dejando entrar a Aoshi junto con Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi y el abuelo de Naruto Masatmura Uzumaki.

-Buenos días mi querido nieto-sonríe dulcemente Masatmura-todos escuchamos el llanto de Sasuke, dinos que ya está todo bien Naruto.

-La verdad no lo sé abuelo-suspira tristemente Naruto-si escucharon lo que Sango y mi Teme me dijeron, deben saber que la miserable Aldea Oculta de la Hoja sabían de la situación que pasaba mi Sasuke, y algo me dice que esos desgraciados me utilizaron para acabar con mi Teme.

-Esto es más allá de lo que uno puede entender-dice un molesto Kakashi-sinceramente no hay justificación alguna para actuar de la forma que lo hicieron contra nuestro Sasuke Kun

-Kakashi tiene razón-dice seriamente Iruka-el Naruto y yo creímos firmemente que nuestro camino de ninja con respecto a Konoha era el correcto, nos cegamos ante los errores cometidos por los aldeanos, dejando de un lado a Sasuke , en ese sentido en el nombre de ellos y el mío propio le pedimos perdón Aoshi sama por abandonar a Sasuke.

Naruto y Kakashi asintieron en acuerdo con Iruka, Aoshi iba hablar cuando el propio Itachi le interrumpió.

-Lo que le paso a mi otouto no es solo su culpa Iruka-dice de repente Itachi-o la de Naruto o Kakashi, en todo caso es mi culpa después de todo yo destruí la niñez de Sasuke

-Lamentablemente eso es verdad Itachi-dice firmemente Aoshi-pero te pregunto a ti y a los demás que están presente, de que sirve culparnos mutuamente lo hecho hecho esta, Sasuke esta tirado en esta cama con un trauma como lo digo Zoicite quizás de por vida.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo cual el Roukaime de Aldea Esperanza continúo.

-No sé lo que piensan ustedes-dice seriamente Aoshi-pero al tener a Sasuke milagrosamente con vida, es la oportunidad perfecta que nosotros tenemos de demostrarle nuestro amor hacia él, que jamás volverá a estar solo.

-Tiene razón Aoshi sama-dice sinceramente Kakashi-pensándolo bien nuestro Sasuke Kun padeció un infierno por protegernos a nosotros en especial a Naruto, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es protegerlo nosotros a él, ser un soporte para todo el dolor que está padeciendo en estos momentos.

-¡Eso es verdad Kakashi sensei!-exclama felizmente Naruto-Aoshi sama esta en lo cierto, debemos ahora más que nunca ser pacientes con Sasuke, apoyarlo en todo lo que podamos, escuchar su llanto, su dolor, todo lo que él quiera gritar, es más yo Naruto Uzumaki volveré a la vida a mi Teme cueste lo que me cueste ttebayo.

Todos en especial Aoshi sonrieron alegremente ante la emoción del rubio hiperactivo. Naruto sonrió sinceramente, una sonrisa brillante y única que solo pocas veces se le veía; para él lo más importante era cuidar a su Uchiha, ayudarlo a salir del abismo donde estaba, porque como lo dijo hace unos momentos él no se rendiría hasta ver nuevamente en pie a su novio Sasuke Uchiha.

-Naruto querido-dice Masatmura-porque no subimos para hablar mejor y dejemos descansar a Sasuke.

-Vayan ustedes Naruto-dice Aoshi-yo me quedare con mi sobrino, allá arriba hay tres personas que anoche subieron a nuestro barco y estoy seguro que te alegrara de verlos.

-¡Tres personas Aoshi sama!-exclama algo sorprendido el rubio hiperactivo-se puede saber quiénes son esas personas.

-Porque no lo averiguas tú mismo-sonríe Aoshi-ten la seguridad Naruto que son buenas personas.

Naruto aun confundido asintió y dejo la habitación con los demás ninjas, dejando al Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza a solas con su sobrino. El Roukaime suspiro profundamente no había duda de que Sasuke era una copia idéntica a su hermana Mikoto, el ver el estado deplorable de su sobrino, era un recordatorio de que el no pudo hacer nada por su hermana Mikoto.

-Creo que al igual que Kyubi y Naruto-murmura tristemente Aoshi para sí mismo-yo también te debo una disculpa hermana, aunque evite que Sasuke estuviera en Ruoshini, no evite que el miserable de Danzo lo destruyera por completo.

-Pero por lo menos mi príncipe aún vive y eso es lo que cuenta Aoshi-dice una dulce voz que el Roukaime reconoció inmediatamente como la voz de su hermana Mikoto Takamura.

En efecto el espíritu de su hermana Mikoto estaba frente a él, su energía que emanaba era pura, su vestimenta era la misma que usaba cuando vivía en su aldea, la Aldea Esperanza.

-¡Mikoto eres tú!-exclama totalmente sorprendido Aoshi-de verdad eres tu hermana

-Muchas gracias Aoshi-dice Mikoto besando la frente de Aoshi-no he podido descansar en paz hermano, ver y sentir todo el sufrimiento de mi príncipe es muy difícil de soportar y eso que yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo.

Aoshi miro fijamente el espíritu de su hermana, sintió toda su tristeza, dolor e incluso ira sobre todo por la manera que ella miraba a su hijo menor. El espíritu de Mikoto se acercó a un dormido Sasuke Uchiha, tocando suavemente la frente de su hijo menor.

-Lo siento mucho mi príncipe-susurra tristemente Mikoto-de verdad lo siento mi amor, me duele tanto verte así Sasuke, sin deseos de vivir, totalmente vacío, pero tengo fe en Naruto y Aoshi, ellos juntos a los demás ninjas te sacaran de la oscuridad mi amor, te lo aseguro mi pequeño príncipe.

-Okaa san-murmura Sasuke totalmente dormido-te extraño mucho

-Y yo a ti mi amor-medio sonríe Mikoto-pero yo ya no soy de este mundo Sasuke, y a ti te quedan muchos años por vivir con Naruto, con tu único amor cariño y te juro que él y tu serán muy felices en mi entrañable aldea, mi adorada Aldea Esperanza.

Mientras tanto Naruto junto con Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi y los otros ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza estaban en shock al ver a las tres personas que estaban en el exterior del barco.

-Auchhhhhhhhhhhhh eso duele Karin-dice un ninja peli blanco

-Eso te pasa por ser un idiota Suigetsu-dice una furiosa peli roja

-Definitivamente ustedes dos nunca van a cambiar-suspira profundamente un ninja alto peli naranja.

-¡Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo!-exclama totalmente sorprendido Naruto-realmente son ustedes chicos.

En efecto las tres personas que estaban en el exterior del barco eran los amigos de Sasuke Uchiha, es decir Karin Suigetsu y Juugo. Los tres ninjas renegados gracias a una rubia Kunoichi de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja escaparon de dicha aldea y por medio de un ninja de la Aldea Esperanza lograron encontrar el barco donde estaba su amigo el Uchiha. Los tres estaban muy agradecidos con el azabache por todo lo que él hizo por ellos, además de haberse encariñado con él, por eso no lo iban a dejar cuando el más los necesitaba. Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos extremadamente familiar, al voltearse vieron a Naruto Uzumaki el novio de su amigo Uchiha , y el peli blanco Suigetsu literalmente se lanzó a los brazos del rubio hiperactivo.

-¡Eres tu mi rubio amigo!-exclama alegremente Suigetsu-no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe rubio.

-Sui….get..su-dice entrecortadamente Naruto-de…jame…res..pi..rar..tteba..yo

-Ah lo siento rubio-sonríe apenado Suigetsu-supongo que me deje llevar por el momento.

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza, mientas que Naruto más calmado.

-Lo que sea Suigetsu-murmura el rubio para sí mismo.

-Nos alegra saber que ustedes están bien chicos-sonríe sinceramente Iruka-pero como es que llegaron hasta aquí.

-Ino nos ayudó a escapar Iruka-sonríe Karin-en cuanto a cómo llegamos hasta aquí, fue gracias a uno de estos ninjas , usaron una técnica especial que nos transportó a un muelle , de ahí tomamos un bote y aquí estamos.

-Yo solo use una Técnica Espiritual-sonríe Megumi-Sango me dijo que ustedes eran amigos leales a Sasuke por eso pensé, que mientras más personas sinceras quieran ayudar a Sasuke , será mucho más fácil su recuperación.

-Definitivamente Naruto tiene razón con respecto a ustedes chicos-sonríe Kakashi-al parecer no hay nada que ustedes no puedan hacer.

Los ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza se sonrojaron levemente.

-Ahora Naruto-dice seriamente Juugo-queremos que seas totalmente honesto con nosotros, como esta Sasuke.

Naruto suspiro tristemente al pensar en el estado actual de su Uchiha, aun así le conto todo a los amigos de Sasuke. Sus dos encuentros con Sasuke, el daño físico y mental que su Teme recibió por parte de Danzo y Koharu, la grata sorpresa de conocer al Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza, que gracias a él y sus ninjas logro rescatar a su Sasuke, en fin el rubio le conto todo a Juugo y los otros dos amigos de Sasuke, incluso la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke y Sango.

-¡Wow de lo que nos perdimos!-exclama con asombro Suigetsu-lo único que puedo decir, es que todos nosotros incluyéndome a mí, criticamos a mas no poder la obsesiva venganza de Sasuke, sin embargo mi estimado rubio la obsesión de la rubia Hokage por ti supera la de Sasuke y con creces.

Naruto y los otros asintieron en acuerdo con el peli blanco, porque esa era la verdad más grande que haya dicho Suigetsu en todo el tiempo que han convivido con ellos.

-A mí me preocupa algo mas Suigetsu-suspira profundamente Karin-como es posible que Sasuke hubiese estado un tiempo en la miserable Aldea de la Hoja, y tanto Naruto como sus senseis no hayan sentido su presencia.

-Eso se debe Karin a la marca de posesión que tenía Sasuke Kun-dice seriamente Sango-eso se lo iba a explicar a Naruto Kun, la marca de posesión inutiliza toda capacidad del individuo tanto fisca como mentalmente, la persona pierde toda voluntad de sí misma, es decir Sasuke Kun neutralizo su chakra en contra de su voluntad, por lo cual Naruto y sus senseis no sintieron su presencia dentro de su aldea.

Todos estaban asombrados por la información que acaba de darle la Kunoichi peli negro.

-Pero hay algo más que deben saber-continua Sango-Aoshi sama desde Ruoshini hasta el día de hoy, ha hecho una investigación completa acerca de todos ustedes

-¿Qué clase de investigación Sango?-pregunta seriamente Kakashi

-Bueno Kakashi empezare contigo-dice seriamente Sango-tu mejor amigo Obito Uchiha cuando se lanzó para protegerte, muriendo por ti, pero lo que paso no fue un accidente Kakashi, el Concilio ordeno la muerte de Obito Uchiha.

-¡Queeeeeee!-exclama totalmente sorprendido Kakashi-estas segura Sango, no será un error

-Lamentablemente no es ningún error Kakashi-suspira profundamente Kakashi-olvidas que el mayor deseo del Concilio fue el destruir el clan Uchiha.

Kakashi apretó los puños fuertemente, su mejor amigo Obito asesinado por las ambiciones desmedidas del Maldito Concilio de la Aldea de la Hoja, no tiene justificación alguna

-Lo siento mucho Kakashi-dice dulcemente Iruka-al ver el estado actual de Sasuke, no cabe duda de lo que dice Sango debe ser verdad, de una u otra forma ya nada me sorprende con todo lo que se relacione con Konoha.

-No te preocupes Iruka-suspira tranquilamente Kakashi-mientras te tenga a ti a Naruto y mi Sasuke Kun yo estaré bien, además honestamente desde que dejamos la aldea me siento un hombre completamente diferente.

-A mí también me pasa lo mismo Kakashi sensei-dice alegremente Naruto-jamás creí que estando lejos de esa miserable aldea, me siento tan feliz, como pudiera ser yo mismo.

-¿Sango supongo que sabes algo de mi otouto verdad?-pregunta seriamente Itachi

-Entre nosotros Itachi-suspira profundamente la Kunoichi peli negro-me gustaría que no me hubiese hecho esa pregunta

-Sango por favor-suplica el rubio hiperactivo-dinos que sabes de Sasuke por favor.

-Toda la Aldea de la Hoja-suspira Sango-sabían de que Sasuke estaba oculto entre ellos, todos los sabían Naruto Kun incluyendo a Tsunade sama y tu sensei Jiraya.

Kakashi en Iruka abrieron sus ojos en shock al saber la temible verdad de que su ex Hokage Tsunade y el sanin de la Aldea de la Hoja Jiraya sabían que el desgraciado de Hiashi Hyuga tenía a Sasuke en su poder y ellos no hicieron nada para salvarlo.

En cuanto a Naruto, el rubio cayo de rodillas al parecer esto era la "guinda del pastel", es decir el golpe final para no insistir más en la Aldea de la Hoja, aunque como se lo dijo a Kyubi el de verdad no quiere tener nada que ver con esa maldita aldea.

_-"Al parecer ero –senin-_piensa tristemente Naruto_-tú al igual que la vieja bruja nunca fueron lo que aparentaron ser verdad"_

De manera sorpresiva para ellos Aoshi llego, trayendo a Sasuke en sus brazos.

-Antes que digan cualquier cosa-Aoshi-Sasuke está un poco mejor y él sabe acerca de mí y de Aldea Esperanza

-Mi tío Aoshi está en lo cierto chicos-sonríe sinceramente Sasuke-agradezco a todos ustedes su preocupación por mí, gracias por todo.

Sasuke miro de reojo a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, se alegró que Suigetsu Karin y Juugo estaban bien, esa era otra preocupación que el Uchiha tenía cuando Danzo lo secuestro. Iba a volver hablar cuando vio de reojo a su Dobe y se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba cabizbajo y al parecer a punto de llorar

-Tío puedes bajarme por favor-dice suavemente Sasuke

Aoshi sin dudarlo bajo a su sobrino, poniéndolo de frente a Naruto

-¿Dime que tienes Naruto?-pregunta dulcemente Sasuke-por favor Naru dime que te pasa

Naruto levanto la mirada hacia su Uchiha, estaba esforzándose a lo grande para que su Teme no note su malestar, pero le estaba costando mucho, sobre todo por la mirada dulce que le estaba dando su Uchiha. Sasuke solo suspiro profundamente era obvio que su Dobe no quería preocuparlo de ninguna manera, sonrió interiormente Naruto siempre se jactaba de que él lo conocía totalmente y eso es verdad, pero en este momento es el que conoce perfectamente a su rubio hiperactivo; por eso con algo de dolor en su cuerpo abrazo tiernamente a Naruto

-No sé porque estas triste Naru-susurra en voz baja Sasuke al oído de Naruto-pero espero que cuando escuché lo que te tengo que decir, recuperes tu alegría

Naruto se extrañó por la aptitud de su Uchiha pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, al escuchar algo que le cambiaría su vida para siempre

_**Tú eres mi sol, en un día de Mayo**_

_**Tú eres mi luz, que ilumina mis pasos**_

_**Cuando estoy triste, quien me hace reír **_

_**Naruto, Naruto solo mi Naruto**_

El rubio hiperactivo sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, era una emoción tan grande escuchar la hermosa voz de su Teme. Tanto el cómo Kyubi estaban atónitos, su bastardo, su orgulloso y arrogante Sasuke Uchiha le estaba cantando una canción a él, al ninja más torpe del mundo ninja , era el momento más feliz para Naruto Uzumaki.

_**El azul del cielo, lo veo en tus ojos**_

_**Tu bella sonrisa, me alegra el día**_

_**Cuando estoy solo, quien me da la mano**_

_**Naruto, Naruto solo mi Naruto.**_

Sango sonrió alegremente, ella era la única que sabía de la canción que Sasuke le estaba dedicando a Naruto, en cuanto a los demás todos estaban totalmente en shock incluso Suigetsu, que en otra oportunidad se hubiese burlado del Uchiha, pero en estos momentos reconoce como los demás que Sasuke Uchiha tiene la voz más hermosa que el haya escuchado en su vida. En ese momento Sasuke termino de cantar.

-Naruto-dice algo sonrojado el Uchiha-te gusto Dobe, estas mucho mejor.

El rubio al principio no le contesto, lo que empezaba a preocupar al Uchiha, pero Naruto levanto su rostro frente a Sasuke, tomando entre sus manos suavemente el rostro de su Uchiha, por fin pudo hablar.

-Mis lágrimas no son de tristeza Sasuke-dice Naruto entre lágrimas-son de una inmensa felicidad y dicha felicidad es por ti Suke, no sé cómo te las arreglas para hacer que te amé más de lo que ya te amo Teme, pero lo volviste , gracias por entrar a mi vida Sasuke.

Sasuke se sonrojo más si es posible, mientras que el rubio beso suavemente los labios de su Uchiha, este le correspondió de forma inmediata, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto.

-Supongo que te gusto la canción Dobe-dice totalmente sonrojado el Uchiha

-¡Gustarme Teme!-exclama alegremente el rubio hiperactivo-es la canción más he3rmosa que haya escuchado en mi vida y por todos los Dioses, tu voz es tan hermosa y melodiosa a la vez, canta como los ángeles mi amor, te juro que este momento jamás lo olvidare.

-Gracias por eso Naruto-dice un muy apenado Sasuke-pero no crees que estas exagerando un poco.

-¡Exagerar mi Sasuke Kun!-exclama alegremente Kakashi-creo que hablo en nombre de los demás al decir que Naruto tiene razón Sasuke, tu voz es realmente hermosa mi Sasuke Kun.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi otosan-dice alegremente el moreno-y nuevamente gracias a cada uno de ustedes, mi tío Aoshi me hablo de todos ustedes, gracias por salvarme sin su ayuda Naruto y yo no estaríamos finalmente juntos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer lindo azabache-sonríe Zoicite-lo hicimos con total gusto, sabes algo lindo azabache no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a nuestra aldea, definitivamente tú y mi lindo rubio serán la pareja del año.

Sasuke y Naruto además de sonrojados tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-Zoicite por favor-murmura Aoshi para sí mismo-bueno Naruto toma a Sasuke contigo, una neblina aparecerá de un momento a otro, lo que nos indica que finalmente llegamos a casa.

Naruto hizo lo que le pidió Aoshi, alzando suavemente a su Uchiha, una neblina apareció de repente cubriendo todo el barco. Para los ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza era normal la aparición de dicha neblina, pero para Naruto, Sasuke y los demás ninjas renegados de la Aldea de la Hoja era totalmente extraño, pero en el buen sentido, todos ellos sentían una paz interior y no sabían el porqué.

-Me siento tan tranquilo Naru-susurra alegremente y en voz baja Sasuke-no sé cómo explicar esto, pero siento que mis problemas no existen.

-Yo también lo siento Suke-dice Naruto besando la frente de su Uchiha-toda mi tristeza o dolor que pueda sentir ha desaparecido por completo.

Los demás estaban igualmente impresionados por la sensación de paz que siente mediante la neblina; pero lo mejor estaba frente a sus ojos, debido a que después que la neblina desapareció, el barco atravesó dos fuertes muros de piedra, delante de ellos estaba el más asombroso paisaje que hayan vistos en toda su vida, estaban rodeados de un bosque frondoso , el sonido de aguas cristalinas en ellos, pasaron por una hermosa cascada cristalina que milagrosamente no empapo a ninguna de las personas en el barco.

-¡Esto es increíble Aoshi sama!-exclama felizmente Naruto-eso sin duda alguna es el paisaje más hermoso y perfecto que pueda existir en el mundo ttebayo

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-dice Kakashi-no creo que ni Iruka ni yo hayamos visto antes algo como esto, este lugar es literalmente un paraíso.

-Me alegro que le guste a todos ustedes-sonríe el Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza-porque a partir de este momento, este será su nuevo hogar, mis queridos amigos sean todos bienvenidos oficialmente, a la aldea guardiana de la paz de todas las naciones, hogar de los bijues legendarios , la hermosa Aldea Esperanza.

Continuara…..

* * *

_**Quiero agradecer de corazón a: Kumiko Kazami, LouiseUchiha, Goshy, harunablakrose, amante-aqnimeid, lizzy velazco, Mailen-15 entre otros por ser mis más fieles seguidores, gracias chicos por todo y lamento si demoro en los capítulos, pero trato de esmerarme en cada uno de ellos, en fin a todos los lectores por igual gracias y nos vemos hasta la próxima…. Si quieren revisen por favor….**_


	30. La Aldea Esperanza

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

_Cursiva-pensamientos de Naruto_

**Negrita-pensamientos de Kyubi**

El barco que transportaba a Naruto Uzumaki y a su novio Sasuke Uchiha junto a sus seres más cercanos finalmente llego a su destino que era la aldea más poderosa de todas las naciones la Aldea Esperanza, a pesar que aún no ha tocado tierra , el rubio hiperactivo junto a sus seres más cercanos no salían de su asombro , al verse rodeado por la naturaleza virgen que rodeaba lo que será su nuevo hogar y que con todo su corazón desea que sea el único y definitivo tanto para el como para su Uchiha. En cuanto a su Uchiha, precisamente Sasuke estaba totalmente tranquilo y aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación alguna; de vez en cuando Naruto miraba de reojo a su Teme, sonrió gratamente los ojos de Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo brillaban intensamente, su Uchiha parecía un niño pequeño observando inocentemente todo a su alrededor ; eso le hizo darse cuenta al rubio hiperactivo, que huir con Sasuke de la Aldea de la Hoja para venir a vivir a la Aldea Esperanza, es la mejor decisión que haya tomado en mucho tiempo.

-**Por fin en casa-**suspira tristemente Kyubi**-al menos al parecer mi aldea está intacta, bueno Kit te aseguro que aquí tú y Sasuke serán plenamente felices**

_-Lo se bola de pelos-sonríe felizmente Naruto-tu aldea Kyu es el lugar más increíble que haya visto alguna vez. Entre nosotros bola de pelos, sinceramente lo siento por lo que te paso Kyubi._

**-No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo Naruto-**suspira profundamente el zorro demonio**-lo que paso hace dieciséis años atrás estaba fuera del alcance de todos, de mí, de Yumiko que era la miko de mi aldea en ese entonces, incluso de tu padre Minato Namikaze, al final todos incluso Sasuke fuimos víctima de una sola persona Madara Uchiha.**

El rubio hiperactivo asintió en acuerdo con su inquilino, estaba empezando a ver con otros ojos a Kyubi, a decir verdad, nuevamente gracias directa o indirectamente al sufrimiento de su Uchiha sabe que el al igual que otras personas han sido injustos con el zorro, después de todo Kyubi no pidió ser atrapado dentro de su cuerpo. Por su parte Sasuke escucho perfectamente la conversación entre Naruto y Kyubi, suspiro tristemente quería decirle a Kyubi algo que el hizo por él, pero hasta no hablar a solas con Sango no puede saber si sus esfuerzos por ayudar a Kyubi dieron sus frutos. Sonrió interiormente de corazón el apreciaba a Kyubi, para el Kyubi era un verdadero amigo, alguien a quien el confiaría hasta su vida si fuese necesario, mas al saber que el zorro de nueve colas tuvo un lazo de amistad con su madre Mikoto, solo esperaba tener el mismo lazo con él.

-¡Por finnnn!-exclama felizmente Kishu-hasta que finalmente estamos en casa, Naruto chicos, vean nuestra hermosa Aldea Esperanza.

Naruto con su Sasuke en sus brazos miro donde apuntaba Kishu y efectivamente se estaban acercando a la Aldea Esperanza. La aldea a simple vista era hermosa, como la naturaleza virgen que la rodeaba; todos ellos veían casas pequeñas perfectamente construidas, además por detrás pero muy detrás, se veían montañas alpinas que realmente eran de admirar. Al acercarse al muelle, pudieron observar que cientos de personas le daban la bienvenida, sonrieron gratamente al sentir la sinceridad de esas personas. Ya estando el barco amarrado al muelle, Aoshi se dirigió a sus ninjas de la Aldea Esperanza.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes chicos-sonríe sinceramente Aoshi-sé que esta misión fue sumamente peligrosa y gracias a ustedes tengo a mis dos sobrinos conmigo, lo único que me queda de mi pequeña Mikoto.

-No tienes nada que agradecernos Aoshi-sonríe Amaya-además de ser nuestro Hokage, eres un gran amigo para nosotros.

-Ademas-sonrie Hojo-si lo pensamos bien tenemos nuevos amigos Aoshi sama y mientras más gente buena este con nosotros, mucho mejor no te parece.

-Hojo está en lo cierto Aoshi-sonríe alegremente Zoicite-y dime quien no querría a mi lindo rubio, si es la cosa más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida.

Naruto sonrojado sonrió al comentario de Zoicite, mientras que los demás tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo Zoicite-dice de repente Sasuke-me alegra mucho saber que alguien más aparte de Kakashi e Iruka estima y valora a Naruto, porque sé que tus sentimientos de protección hacia el son totalmente sinceros.

Todos estaban asombrados por el comentario del Uchiha incluso la propia Zoicite.

-¡No estas celoso mi lindo azabache!-exclama totalmente sorprendida Zoicite-sin ánimos de ofender mi lindo azabache, pero tú eres conocido en los bajos fondos como "celopata posesivo"

Todos suspiraron profundamente, hasta Zoicite la rubia Kunoichi de la Aldea Esperanza sabe que Sasuke Uchiha era un celoso posesivo, sin embargo en la mente de Naruto…

**-¡Ja! Si tú supieras rubia-**murmura burlonamente Kyubi**-que pensarías si vieras que el celoso es otro, que tu "lindo rubio" no es tan perfecto como crees y que es él y no Sasuke el celoso posesivo en la relación.**

_-¡Cállate bola de pelos!- exclama furiosamente Naruto-Zoicite no tiene porque saber eso._

**-Lo que tú digas Kit-**sonríe maliciosamente Kyubi**-pero ambos sabemos la verdad o no mocoso.**

Naruto sacudió la cabeza en negación, aparentemente su inquilino recobro los ánimos de fastidiarle la vida; por su parte Sasuke no se inmuto por el comentario de Zoicite.

-Yo ya no soy así Zoicite-dice seriamente el Uchiha-siendo honesto contigo Zoicite, incluso siendo el bastardo de antes, yo siempre confié en Naruto, es más la única persona que he confiado desde siempre ha sido mi Naruto.

-¡Sasukeeee!-exclama alegremente Naruto.

-Me alegro escucharte decir eso lindo azabache-sonríe alegremente Zoicite-nuevamente repito tú y mi lindo rubio serán la nueva sensación de nuestra aldea.

-Lo que sea Zoicite-murmuran Sasuke y Naruto a la vez

-Bueno si todos estamos listos bajemos de una vez-dice seriamente Aoshi-Zoicite, Amaya, Megumi y Sango se quedaran con nosotros, los demás descansen y nos veremos mañana para darles nuevas misiones.

-Hai Hokage sama-dicen todos a la vez

Y así cada uno bajaron del barco, caminando por los alrededores del muelle, Naruto y sus senseis , además de Itachi, Deidara, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu , observaron como las personas de la aldea, lo miraban de forma amable, dándoles una calidad bienvenida a la aldea. El rubio hiperactivo sonrió felizmente, esta aldea es única entre las demás aldeas de las naciones; él había estado en otras aldeas anteriormente por misiones que su ex-Hokage le ordenaba, algunas con gente buena de verdad, otras no tanto, pero definitivamente esta aldea era totalmente distinta a esas aldeas. En ese momento, mientras se alejaban del muelle y se adentraban a la aldea propiamente dicha, una pequeña niña se acercó a ellos.

-Aoshi sama, Aoshi sama-dice alegremente la pequeña niña.

Ella es una niña aparentemente de cinco años de edad, piel morena clara, cabello de color chocolate intenso, ojos negros, su pelo recogido en dos crinejas y llevaba un vestido de flores.

-Hola mi pequeña Sanae-sonrie dulcemente Aoshi-como esta mi pequeña princesa

-Estoy muy feliz ahora que estas aquí Aoshi sama-sonríe alegremente Sanae-ahhhh Aoshi sama él es un Doncel verdad

Lo último lo dijo la pequeña señalando a Sasuke, que al igual que los demás quedo totalmente sorprendido de que la pequeña lo haya reconocido de forma inmediata como un Doncel.

-Sasuke Kun, Sanae es hija de un Doncel-suspira tristemente Sango-hace dos años ella perdió a sus padres, ellos fueron asesinados cruelmente delante de ella, desde entonces ella está bajo la protección de Aoshi sama y de toda la aldea.

Sasuke y los demás asintieron, escuchando claramente la explicación de Sango, todos se conmovieron al saber de la tragedia que vivió la pequeña Sanae a muy temprana edad, en especial el Uchiha que no solamente la pequeña le recordó a su madre Mikoto también le recordó la perdida de sus hijos Hitomi y Saiyui.

_-"Pobre pequeña-_piensa tristemente Sasuke_-ella paso lo mismo que yo cuando era pequeño, yo estúpidamente me aislé del mundo y como consecuencia de eso perdí a mis hijos y lastime enormemente a Naruto, por eso me siento en el deber de no permitir que ella cometa el mismo error que yo, no si puedo evitarlo"_

Sacudiendo su cabeza, le pidió a su rubio que lo bajara un poco para estar a la altura de la pequeña Sanae.

-Sabes algo tu y yo somos muy parecido Sanae-susurra Sasuke sonriendo a Sanae-cuando era pequeño perdí a mis padres y hace más de tres años también perdí a mis dos hijos

-Duele mucho bello Doncel-suspira tristemente la pequeña Sanae-los extraño tanto.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco cuando Sanae le dijo "bello Doncel", pero suspiro al sentir la tristeza de la pequeña.

-Yo tengo un secreto Sanae-susurra en voz baja el Uchiha-todas las noches miro al cielo y pienso en mis hijos, sé que mi okaa san con los padres de mi novio están cuidándolos perfectamente, seguramente tus padres donde estén deben estar cuidándote siempre, porque pequeña los padres siempre amamos a nuestros hijos incluso después de la muerte.

_-"Él hubiese sido una buena madre-_piensa tristemente Naruto_-sino fuera por el maldito de Orochimaru, mi Sasuke no sufriera aun la perdida de nuestros hijos, pero yo te daré una familia Teme, no ahora pero más adelante yo te daré una familia Teme, te lo juro ttebayo"_

-¡Tienes razón bello Doncel!-exclama alegremente Sanae-me portare bien para que desde el cielo, mis padres estén orgullosos de mí, pero tengo otro problema bello Doncel, aun no se tu nombre.

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza pero aun así sonrieron a la inocencia de la pequeña.

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha-sonríe sinceramente el Uchiha-y la persona que me tiene en sus brazos se llama Naruto Uzumaki, él es…..

-¡Tu futuro esposo Sasuke Doncel!-exclamaba nuevamente feliz la pequeña-tienes un buen gusto Sasuke Doncel, se ve que él es todo un príncipe.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban de todos los colores, mientras que los otros ninjas tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza.

-¡Esto realmente es insólito!-exclama con asombro Suigetsu-en serio yo sé que el rubio es único en su estilo, pero de ahí a ser un príncipe es un largo estrecho pequeña.

-¡Tú eres igual a un tiburón-exclama con miedo la pequeña Sanae-solo que los tiburones son más lindos que tú.

Todos incluyendo a Sasuke y Naruto se rieron de lo lindo de Suigetsu, obviamente Sanae aunque pequeña sabe cómo defenderse. Después de calmar su risa, todos siguieron en camino y mirando con asombro todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Aoshi con la pequeña Sanae, sonrió interiormente al ver el entusiasmo del hijo de su amigo Minato y la curiosidad de su sobrino, sabe que la Aldea Esperanza es todo lo que Naruto y Sasuke necesitan para ser felices finalmente.

-Bueno Sanada-dice seriamente Aoshi-vayan ustedes a descansar, pero mañana los necesitare a todos ustedes temprano para las misiones.

-Por favor Aoshi-suspira con fastidio Kishu-déjanos descansar algunos días más por favor.

-Deja de quejarte Kishu-dice Amaya en tono de reclamo-tu última misión fue casi más de un mes, así tú me dirás.

-Eso fue vacaciones Amaya-dice seriamente Kishu-y las vacaciones no cuentan

-Kishu por favor-dice Aoshi-debemos continuar con las misiones, ayudar a otras personas que lo necesiten , no dejaremos de hacer eso solo por tu pereza entendiste.

-Hai Hokage sama-dice nerviosamente Kishu-creo que mejor me voy de verdad, digo supongo que tienes otras cosas que hacer Aoshi, nos vemos Naruto y bienvenido oficialmente a nuestra aldea.

-Muchas gracias Kishu-sonríe alegremente Naruto-gracias por ayudarme a salvar a mi Teme.

-Como lo dijo Zoicite, fue un gusto rubio-sonríe sinceramente Kishu-además para eso están los amigos de verdad rubio.

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron a Kishu, ambos jóvenes ex ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja sienten que de verdad están en casa y que Kishu con los otros ninjas son sus verdaderos amigos. Viendo como sus compañeros se fueron por distintos caminos, Sango se acercó a Aoshi.

-¿Y ahora que Aoshi sama?-pregunta seriamente Sango

-Ahora Sango-suspira profundamente el Roukaime de Aldea Esperanza-iremos inmediatamente al hospital de la aldea, porque por el sonrojo de Sasuke que estoy viendo es evidente que nuevamente tiene fiebre.

-¡Es verdad Aoshi sama!-exclama con preocupación Sango tocando la frente de Sasuke-él tiene mucha fiebre, quizás la misma temperatura que tenía cuando lo sacamos de Ruoshini.

-Maldición-dice un angustiado Naruto-porque no me di cuenta, resiste Teme

-No te preocupes Naruto-dice entrecortadamente Sasuke-yo estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

Se estremeció al sentir las frías miradas de Aoshi, Sango y del propio Naruto.

-Haznos un favor sobrino-dice fríamente Aoshi-no diga una palabra más quieres

Sasuke a regañadientes iba asentir, pero al sentir nuevamente un inmenso dolor por todo su cuerpo y al no sentir su chakra se empezó a preocupar.

-¿Tío Aoshi porque no siento mi chakra?-pregunta de repente Sasuke-me duele tanto el cuerpo, pero lo que me preocupa es saber que paso con mi chakra, porque no la siento tío Aoshi.

Tanto Aoshi como Naruto y los demás que estaban con ellos, se les paralizo el corazón, no era el lugar ni mucho menos el momento propicio para que el Uchiha se entere de su nueva realidad, que el jamás podrá ser un ninja de nuevo. Mientras que el mal presentimiento de Sasuke se hizo realidad algo muy malo pasaba con él, a ver a todos y en especial a su Dobe en total silencio fue su confirmación.

-Por favor díganme que tengo-suplicaba angustiadamente el Uchiha-díganmelo de una vez, tengo derecho a saber, que más me pudo haber pasado, digo fui violado torturado, vendido como esclavo sexual, además de perder a mis dos hijos, que otra cosa peor me puede pasar ahora

Silencio sepustral hasta que…

-Dejar de ser ninja lindo azabache-susurra en voz baja y fríamente Zoicite-lamento ser yo la que te diga esto Sasuke, pero tus días de ser ninja oficialmente están terminados.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en shock, esto no está pasando, definitivamente esto no le puede estar pasando a él a un Uchiha, pero a quien quiere engañar si hace rato se acostumbró saber que todo lo malo y doloroso lo viviría el, por su arrogancia, prepotencia, orgullo y egoísmo, por lastimar cruelmente a Naruto, él estaba pagándolo con precios muy altos, pero de verdad se merecía todo esto, de verdad porque honestamente el ya no sabe que pensar. Miro a todos en especial a su rubio hiperactivo, para que algunos de ellos desmintieran a Zoicite, pero nadie ni siquiera Naruto dijo algo, además el al igual que su Dobe lo poco que conoce a Zoicite sabe que la rubia era una buena mujer, por lo tanto no estaba mintiendo.

-Así que es verdad-murmura el Uchiha empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas-ya no soy un ninja, jamás lo volveré a ser.

-Sasuke por favor-suplica el rubio hiperactivo

Naruto abrazo más fuerte a su Uchiha temiendo que él lo rechace por no decirle la verdad, pero Sasuke nuevamente lo sorprendió, su Teme se estaba aferrando posesivamente a él; sintió el llanto de su Uchiha, pero Sasuke empezó a empeorar nuevamente, el azabache miraba borroso a Naruto.

-¿Sasuke estas bien?-pregunta angustiosamente Naruto-Teme me escucha, mírame mi amor que te pasa Sasuke

-Na…ru..to-dice entrecortadamente Sasuke, en ese momento perdió el conocimiento

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!-grita con desesperación el rubio hiperactivo

-Antes que me grites Aoshi-dice seriamente Zoicite-envié Aceru con Saori y Nadesko, las dos tienen un cuarto preparado para Sasuke, utiliza nuevamente tu técnica espiritual y llegaremos más rápido al hospital.

Aoshi miro fríamente a Zoicite, pero hizo lo que su rubia Kunoichi le pidió y transporto a todos al hospital de la Aldea Esperanza.

Momentos antes en el hospital de la Aldea Esperanza; el hospital era un edificio de cuatro plantas perfectamente construido y ubicado en el centro de la aldea, para que su acceso sea más fácil para los aldeanos. En este hospital se atendían de forma totalmente gratuita a todo tipo de personas con cualquier tipo de necesidad, descontrol de chakra, baja de aura, desgaste general por el mal o excesivo uso de jutsus , o de técnicas espirituales, todos atendidos por personas especialistas en el campo de los jutsus, genjutsus y ninjutsus, además de las energías espirituales. Pero lo que distingue este hospital ninja de otro hospital de las otras naciones, era que no solamente era manejado por Kunoichis de la aldea sino también por hombres, es decir, tanto hombres como mujeres en la Aldea Esperanza tienen igualdad en todo, en ser ambu, genin, jounin, y ser especialistas en el campo de la medicina ninja.

El hospital estaba bajo el cuidado de una sacerdotisa llamada Lady Nadesko, ella junto al Roukaime de la Aldea Esperanza Aoshi Takamura eran los guardianes de la Aldea Esperanza. Nadesko era una mujer madura, de piel blanca contextura delgada, cabellera ondulada larga de color azul marino como el océano, ojos azules oscuros, vestida con un Kimono blanco y rojo que la identifica como la sacerdotisa de la aldea; su fiel asistente Saori era más joven que ella, piel canela , cabello marrón oscuro recogido en un moño, vestida de un Kimono verde oscuro, con flores rojas. Hace pocos momentos Aceru el ave de Aoshi su Roukaime llego con un mensaje de Zoicite la rubia Kunoichi de la Aldea Esperanza , le avisaba que estaban aquí y que el sobrino menor del Roukaime Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia. La sacerdotisa sonrió alegremente nadie en la aldea ni siquiera Aoshi saben que ella conoce personalmente a Sasuke Uchiha, , solamente Saori lo sabe y eso porque ella fue testigo se su encuentro con su "gaki vengador" como cariñosamente le dice al Uchiha.

_-"No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de volver a verte mi gaki vengativo-_pensaba alegremente Nadesko_-aunque según Aoshi no debo cifrarme falsas esperanzas de verte con bien mocoso, juro en memoria de tu madre Mikoto, que yo te salvo gaki vengador así sea lo último que haga en la vida"_

-¿Pensando otra vez en Sasuke Kun Lady Nadesko?-pregunta alegremente Saori

-Si Saori-suspira profundamente Nadesko-el gaki vengador desde que lo conocí no ha salido de mi cabeza, no solo por su parecido extraordinario a mi querida Miko chan , sino el hecho de adorar sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Lady Nadesko por favor-suspira Saori con una gota en la cabeza-aunque la mayoría de las personas creen que Sasuke Kun es un arrogante y frio de corazón, usted y yo sabemos que no es verdad.

-Así es Saori-sonríe alegremente Nadesko-mi mocoso vengador es igual a su madre, no solo físicamente, sino que es de buen corazón, ayuda a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio y ama con locura al hijo de Minato.

Saori asintió en acuerdo a su sacerdotisa, de repente las dos sintieron la presencia de personas afuera de la habitación que estaba preparada para el Uchiha.

-Es Aoshi con otros ninjas, seguramente son de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja-dice una muy preocupada Nadesko-pero siento que algo ocurre con mi gaki vengador, Saori busca una camilla urgentemente y llama a Hiroyuki, Oishi y Fuji, debemos llevar a mi mocoso a la sala de chakras, esto es una verdadera emergencia.

Sin dudarlo dos veces Saori salió corriendo haciendo lo que la sacerdotisa le pidió; por su parte Nadesko salió corriendo y llego al pasillo encontrándose con Aoshi y sus ninjas, además de lo que efectivamente creyó también estaban ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja, quedo en shock al ver al hijo de Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki y él tenía en sus brazos a su mocoso vengador.

-Nadesko por favor-suplica Aoshi-salva a mi sobrino, no lo dejes morir

-Por favor señora-suplica igualmente Naruto-salve a mi Sasuke, es lo único que tengo en la vida.

Eso le rompió el corazón a la sacerdotisa, al parecer su gaki vengador no fue el único que ha sufrido en la vida, tomo suavemente el rostro de Naruto y beso suavemente sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Naruto-dice dulcemente Nadesko-mi gaki vengador me hablo de ti y de lo mucho que te ama, no lo dejare morir, además el gaki me debes algunas cuentas pendientes.

Dicho esto tomo a Sasuke entre sus brazos; Saori llego con sus compañeros y los tres enfermeros acostaron a Sasuke en la camilla, en ese instante Nadesko se dio cuenta del estado de su mocoso Uchiha,

-Él está mal Aoshi-dice seriamente Nadesko-pero se va a salvar eso se los prometo a todos ustedes, mi gaki vengador es fuerte, pero de todas forma ora Aoshi, sino lo hiciste por Mikoto hazlo por tu sobrino que bastante lo necesita

Con eso se marchó urgentemente para atender inmediatamente a Sasuke Uchiha, dejando a su Roukaime y los demás ninjas con el corazón en la mano.

_-"Por favor Sasuke no me dejes-_piensa angustiadamente Naruto_-porque si te mueres Teme, yo me muero contigo Sasuke , eso lo juro"_

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno mis lectores que les pareció, falta poco para el final de esta historia, jajajaja la primera parte por supuesto, en fin nos vemos hasta la próxima, si quieren revisen por favor…_


End file.
